Revenge
by awalkerlifeforme
Summary: Aspen lives in District 12, but she may as well never have. It isn't their skills that she possesses. Instead, she is the perfect District 2 girl. Tough inside and out, skilled with most weapons, and ready for the Reaping- physically that is. However, there is one thing that makes her different. The Games are not in her plans. She hates the Games. And she has more reason than most.
1. Chapter 1

A sharp scream tore through the morning air as I pulled on my boots. Shaking my head with the tiniest of smirks, I rose to my feet and ran out the door of my tiny home. It wasn't much. A one bedroom- well, one room really- house. Only a small counter that I used as a kitchen. A lumpy bed that was a bit smaller than me. The only area of privacy that I had in the house was a small bathroom with a door that was about to fall off of the hinges. The only nice thing that I owned was a dark wood cabinet that Katniss Everdeen, my neighbor and best friend, had donated to me when we were younger. It was really the only thing that I treasured in this house. Well, that and a few things that my parents had left me. But they were long gone, and it made no difference now.

Pulling my hair up into a ponytail, I burst through the door of the Everdeen house and with a quick hello to Katniss's mother, I made my way to the back of the house. The screaming had stopped right after I had left my home, but I knew that the tears would still be going. Walking through the archway that led to Primrose Everdeen's bedroom, I saw that the younger girl was in tears, buried in her sister's arms.

I had figured that she would be woken the same way that most 12-year-olds woke on this day. Reaping Day. It was the same way that I had woken on this day six years ago. It was a day that haunted most kids all year round. But we had to do our best to forget about it. Katniss nodded me over to the bed and I made my way across the room, dropping onto the bed with Prim. She looked up at me with tear-filled eyes and I did my best to give her a smile. But this wasn't exactly a very happy day for me. For anyone I suppose. "Hey Bug," I told the younger Everdeen who looked up at me with a small smile. "Listen kid, your name is in there once. They aren't gonna pick you OK?"

The younger girl nodded at me and I gave her a brief smile before standing up. As I began to walk out of the room, I felt a hand on my shoulder stop me. "But what if they do?" She asked me in a meek voice. I had to fight to keep the smile on my face as I looked over at Katniss. She shook her head at me and I sighed.

Walking back over to Prim, I smiled at the younger girl once more and leaned over the bed. "Your name is in there once, Prim. That's like one out of 20,000 slips. The odds are in your favor kiddo. And I'll tell you what, if you get reaped, I'll step forward and take your place."

I laughed and stood up from the bed when there was a sharp shriek and Prim came running after me. "You can't do that!" She yelled at me. I smiled at her and shook my head at her.

"Now why not? Better me than you, right? Well, since your name is only in there once and you won't get reaped, it looks like there isn't anything to worry about, right?" I asked her. She nodded and I gave her a small pat on the back. "Good! Now, go back to bed. May as well get all the sleep that you can." Prim turned around, and as I watched her go, I saw the dark glare of Katniss. I knew that she would be mad at me for acting the way that I did with Prim, but hey, I had gotten her to calm down.

Turning, I walked out of the room and out of the house. Heading straight for the woods, I let my mind wander. As I walked past the Square I shook my head at the stages and speakers that were being set up. It was horrible. Everything that these people did just for these two weeks or so that the Games surrounded.

The Hunger Games. Born of thirteen districts rising up against their neglectful Capitol, twelve were defeated, and one was obliterated. The Capitol then decided that from that year forth, in reminder of rising up against their so-called caring Capitol, that once a year one young man and one young woman between the ages of twelve and eighteen would be reaped from a random selection. These young people would be called Tributes. And these tributes would be briefly trained in combat and survival skills before they were sent into an arena. There, the tributes would fight to death, until there was one person left standing. That person would be gifted with riches and so would their district for the next year, until the next Games rolled around.

Eighteen. I was eighteen this year. I had actually turned eighteen during last year's Games. On the day that the Victor had won. It hadn't been much of a celebration that day. This year I would also have my birthday during the Games. Just like every other year. I would be nineteen and I would never have to deal with these Games again.

But the odds were not in my favor this year. I had to take out Tessera. It was a small portion of grain and oil spread out over the year. Just like I did every year, I took out as much Tessera as I could. I lived on my own and it was hard for me to make ends meet. The only way that I didn't starve was hunting. But it was illegal, and sometimes hard to manage to get out into the woods. This year, as the slips from Tessera were cumulative, my name was in the Reaping Ball one hundred and twenty three times. It wasn't odd for people in their last years to have their names on numerous slips. That's why the tributes were normally on the older spectrum. But there was always the younger ones as well. The twelve year olds that made people wonder why these Games existed? Why was it fair to punish us for something that our ancestors did? It wasn't. But that was just how it worked.

I shook my head clear as I climbed under the fence that separated District 12 from the woods. The fence was supposed to be electric, but it was rarely turned on, making it easy for me to get out into the woods. Carefully running through the woods, I smiled at the freedom. Out here it was like there was no way that anyone could get to me. Out here, I was carefree and alone. I was happy.

Of course that happiness had to end though when I heard a very familiar voice tear through the air. "Aspen Antaeus!" The voice cried. I cringed at the use of my full name and slowly turned to the owner. Katniss. Naturally she was yelling at me. I loved the girl to death and she loved me too, but we were always fighting. Nothing serious, just silly bickering. This time it was most likely about what I had said to Prim earlier. I wouldn't take it back though, I had meant what I had said. Katniss was only sixteen, there would be people in the Games that were far more trained than her. And the Gamemakers didn't put in a bow and arrow every year. They had to see a pretty talented tribute with a bow and an arrow before they would be willing to put one in. A bow and arrow was no fun. They wanted to see the close-up action of a knife fight. Those were bloodier.

As the younger girl moved towards me, I smiled. "Katniss Everdeen!" I yelled back to her, mockingly. The look on her face told me that this time, I wasn't getting out of her scolding with humor. "What? Oh come on, I didn't even do anything this time!" I yelled back at Katniss who was stomping up to me.

The younger girl marched up to me and towered over me. Although I was older by almost three years, Katniss had always been taller than me. Hell, the girl stood at 5'9. Me, on the other hand, I barely topped off at 5 feet. Everyone that had known my parents always said that I looked just like them. I had never really known them though. Just pictures. If it weren't for the small photo album I had of them, I would have no idea what they even looked like. Well, there was one way, but I wasn't turning to that.

Giving Katniss a lopsided smile, she grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me. "What was that about Aspen?!" Katniss shrieked at me. I rolled my eyes. I could either be nice and apologize for whatever it was that I had done wrong or I could be an asshole about the whole thing and play dumb. I think I'll pick the latter.

"Why my dear Catnip, I have no idea what you're talking about." I saw that Katniss's eyebrow briefly twitch at the mention of her childhood nickname. Myself and my other best friend, Gale Hawthorne, had been out hunting one day when we came across Katniss. We had asked her what her name was, and when she told us, Gale had thought she'd said Catnip. To this day, I still used the name whenever she was annoyed with me. And that was a lot.

Moving to the side, Katniss followed me as we walked through the woods. "Aspen! Wait up!" Katniss yelled after me. As we walked, Katniss slowly caught up to me and when she did, I actually felt bad about having ever said anything to her in the first place. Her face looked broken and it tore me apart. I would do anything in my power to protect her and Prim, even if it meant dying myself. "Why did you say that to Prim? That you would take her place? You know, now she has it in her head that you're going to get picked today," Katniss told me.

I sighed and continued forward with Katniss close on my tail. "Well then, at least I won't have to worry about Prim. At least I can keep her safe for her first year," I told the younger girl. I grunted as I climbed over a log and heaved my chest as I swung up over another log. Katniss had always hated this path to our spot, but I loved it. It made me feel like I was in a jungle gym. Like I was a monkey. Like I was free to roam around and jump and swing. Maybe a little silly, but it was the freedom that I wanted. It was the freedom that I would never have. That none of us would ever have.

"Aspen, you can't do that," Katniss told me, racing to catch up to me. I had the shorter legs but I tended to move a lot faster than Katniss. Speed was one of the many skills that I possessed that made me confident that if I was to ever get reaped, I would have a fighting chance.

Turning back to Katniss, I let out an exasperated breath and shrugged at the younger girl. "And why is that Katniss? You have a family that you need to take care of. I have no one except for your family and Gale's. I don't need to stay alive for anyone. I'd have a better chance in the arena than you as well." Katniss let a shocked face fall for a moment before going back to her normally stoic look. "Yeah that's right, I know all about your deal with yourself. If Prim does get reaped today, you'll take her spot. Well guess what, I'd be better in there than you. If she gets reaped, I'll take her spot. You will stay here and help her grow up. Help her take care of your mother. She needs her sister, not me."

As I expected, Katniss opened her mouth to argue with me, but I cut her off before she got the chance to say anything. "No, Katniss. My word is final and you would do best to listen to me. You know that I'm right. Anyways, we're here," I told her. Leaning down, I grabbed her bow and handed it off to the younger girl. Searching through my array of weapons, I picked up my sheath with my three throwing knives and strapped them to me. I usually used knives on days that I was angry, they were better for taking the anger out.

Looking over at Katniss, I saw that her bow and arrows were strapped to her. I wanted to open my mouth, but I thought better of it. She didn't need to hear any more from me. "Now, you take the right, I'll take the left. Meet at our usual spot in twenty minutes," I told her before walking off. I knew that she probably still wanted to talk to me, but I wasn't in the mood. I never was on this day.

Although, I think I have more reason to hate Reaping day than others do. My mother had gotten pregnant with me at a young age, she had been sixteen and my father had been eighteen. That year had been the beginning of it all. The curse that for some reason had fallen on my family. He had gotten reaped and promised my mother that he would come back to her, and to me. But it hadn't worked out that way. He had known his way around knives, and been a descent hand-to-hand combat man. Hell, he had made it far from what I'd heard. Been in the final two. Him and the district two male, but the district two guy had pierced him in the heart with his sword, killing my father. It had destroyed my mother from what I had heard. But she vowed to raise me properly. But then, not even 6 months after I had been born, my mother had gotten reaped. Like my father, my mother had been skilled in combat. Although her with a bow. But just like clockwork, in the final two, my mother had been stabbed in the heart by the district two male.

Both of my parents had left me their weapons, and apparently I had been born with their skills. But that didn't matter, I always liked to train by myself, make sure that I was ready if the family curse continued on me. I mean, so far I only had this Reaping. If I wasn't picked, then the family curse would end with my parents. But if it didn't end there, I had one goal. It wasn't to live, no, it was to kill the district two male. Stab him in the heart. I wanted to make sure that he feels the same agony that my parents felt.

Well sure, it wasn't really his fault, but it was more of a revenge thing. After all, the District One and Two tributes are normally volunteers. They train from a young age for the Games and when they are eighteen, they volunteer. It is technically illegal to train for the Games, but the Capitol turns a blind eye to it. They want a good game, and the District One and Two Tributes normally give them one. But anyways, they signed up for it, which made it easier for me to think about killing them. But I was getting ahead of myself, the Reaping hadn't even happened yet. And I might actually make it through. Although, I had never been one to have much luck.

A crack of a tree branch snapped me out of my thoughts and I raised my knife. I had never seen a wolf or anything too dangerous out here, but it was better to be safe than sorry. In this society, dying from a wolf while hunting was something to laugh at. Scanning through the forest I saw that only about one hundred feet from where I was standing, there was a deer. A big one too.

As quietly as possible, I moved over a fallen tree trunk and placed myself behind a bush not even fifty feet away from the deer. Slipping a knife from my sheath, I raised it to the side of my head and prepared to throw it. But for a moment, I stopped and stared at the deer. Part of me didn't want to kill it. The animal looked so peaceful, so happy. And it wasn't fair of me to kill it. Then again, life isn't fair. Just as I prepared to throw, I saw Katniss on the other side of the bank with an arrow nocked. Turns out, I wasn't the only one that wanted the deer. Shaking my head at her, she nodded at me, letting me know that she was going to let me shoot it.

Taking a deep breath, I prepared to throw the knife when a voice rang out, shattering the silence. "What're you gonna do with that when you kill it?" I heard the voice of my other best friend, Gale Hawthorne, call out. Unsurprisingly, the deer took off running at the sudden noise. In a panic, I threw the knife and it just barely grazed the ear of the deer. Not a kill shot. Clearly not wanting to lose the deer either, Katniss raised her bow and shot for the deer. But she too, missed. Her arrow had flown over the head of the deer. Shaking my head, I gave up on the deer, it had sprinted off and we didn't have the time to track it now.

Whipping around to my male best friend, I saw that he was laughing and I felt my breath shorten and my eyes narrow. That could have been dinner for all of us and our families. For a few days maybe. "Fuck you, Gale!" I yelled at the same time that Katniss had yelled "Damn you." Growling at him, I walked over to him and punched his shoulder. He held his arm from the punch but continued to chuckle. "It's not funny," both Katniss and I told him at the same time.

Gale laughed at the two of us and pulled me into him. "What're you gonna do with a 100 pound deer, Tiger? Hey Katnip." Both of us rolled our eyes at the nicknames that we had been graced by Gale. I had gotten my nickname from the first time that I had met Gale. He had been chasing me through the woods because I had stolen his bird. I had been getting away but he had longer legs. Once he had finally caught me, I had put up a hell of a fight where I had left scratch marks all over him. From then on Tiger had been Gale's favorite name to call me. It was also not long after that, that the two of us had met Katniss. And the three of us had been best friends since then. "It's Reaping Day, the place is crawling with Peacekeepers," Gale told me as he let me out of his vice grip.

Shaking my head at Gale I rolled my eyes. "Nah shit. I know that Gale. I was gonna sell it. To Peacekeepers..." I muttered the last part. Katniss came up to the two of us with my knife in hand. I smiled at her, grabbed the knife and sheathed it, watching as she put the wasted arrow back into its sheath.

"Of course you were," Gale told me with a slight eye roll.

This time it was Katniss that stepped in. "Like you don't sell the Peacekeepers," she told him. I nodded at her. He sold to them all the time, I had been with him before when he had done it. The Peacekeepers were supposed to keep us from illegally selling items and hunting, but if it was beneficial to them, they would turn a blind eye to it. The whole thing was fine by me. Meant that I could feed myself and the Hawthorne's and Everdeen's, while being able to keep up my skills. My own form of training in case the day ever came that I was reaped. Or if I had to step in, in the case that Katniss or Prim were reaped.

"No!" Gale yelled. I jumped at the sudden volume change and turned to Gale. "Not today," he said quieter after realizing that he had startled me. I wanted to fight him on it, but he was right. Just because the Peacekeepers here in District 12 turned a blind eye to the illegal activities that went on all around 12, didn't mean that those from the Capitol would be so kind to it. About half of the Peacekeepers here today were from the Capitol. And most of the Peacekeepers in the Capitol wanted nothing more than to see the districts suffer.

Even though I knew that he was right, I still sighed. I had lost out on that deer big time. Someone at The Hob- District 12's illegal black market- would have paid an arm and a leg for it. "It's the first deer I've seen in a year. Now, I have nothing," I told him with my head down. It was better safe than sorry, but that didn't mean that I was happy about losing my deer. Deer were pretty rare around here. Once a year was about all we saw them. It just figured that we would see one on the day of the Reaping. The one day a year where we couldn't do anything about it.

Gale pulled me into him and gave me a small hug. "Okay," he said as he let me go and picked up a rock. I raised one eyebrow and saw that Katniss was giving him the same look. "Here, watch this," Gale told us as he chucked the rock at a tree. Right when the rock hit the trunk of the tree, a flock of birds flew out of the leaves. As quickly as I could, I grabbed a knife and flung it at the birds, while Katniss shot an arrow at the flock. Not a moment later, two birds fell out of the sky, landing a few feet in front of us. I looked at the birds and laughed. Bulls-eyes.

Ten minutes later, we had the small birds stuffed in our bags and the three of us were sitting in a small clearing. We had found it not long after we had met Katniss and it had quickly become our favorite spot to sit. It was so peaceful out here, like there was nothing that could get to us. No Capitol, no Reaping, no Games. If only. I knew that we were all thinking about the Games, but everyone's mind was somewhere else. I'm sure that myself and Gale were thinking about how it was our last year. Katniss was surely thinking about Prim. But so was I. Would I volunteer if she was called? Hell yeah I would. "What if they did?" Gale asked, cutting off my train of thought. I gave him a curious look and he nodded at me. "Just one year. What if everyone just stopped watching?" He asked.

I shook my head. Not this again. Every year when the Games came on, we were all required to watch them. Here in 12 it was really the only time of year our television even worked. The Capitol didn't care enough to fix it at any other time of the year. Gale had been thinking about this for a long time. If one year people didn't watch it, the Capitol wouldn't have a show. But that would never happen. People either actually liked it, or were too afraid to disobey the Capitol. "They won't, Gale," Katniss said before I got the chance.

I hoped that it would end there, but I knew that it wouldn't. Gale would want to drag this thing out. "What if they did? What if we did?" Gale asked, looking over myself and Katniss. I shook my head. It didn't matter if three people didn't watch the Games. They would just kill us and make us an example for anyone that was thinking the same thing.

"Won't happen," I told Gale.

He didn't want to take that for an answer though as he continued to badger us about it. "You root for your favorite, you cry when they get killed. It's sick," he said.

I knew that he was right, but it didn't make any difference what we felt. The people of the Capitol loved it. But of course they did. The children of the Capitol are exempt from the Games. Bet they wouldn't love it if they were forced to participate as well. If they felt the fear that we did, every year when we waited for the name to be read out. When we waited to see if we would be safe for one more year. "Gale," I warned. We never knew who was listening and I didn't want to risk any more than we already were by being out here.

Gale looked over at me and held me by the shoulders. "If no one watches... Then they don't have a game. It's as simple as that. What?" He asked Katniss, who was giggling at him. Gale let go of my shoulders and looked at the younger girl. Katniss was two years younger than us, but she fit right in.

She looked up at Gale and shook her head at him. "Nothing," Katniss told him.

After a beat of silence, Gale looked away and stared off into the distance with a slightly hurt look crossing his face. "Fine, laugh at-" Gale began to say before Katniss cut him off.

"I'm not laughing at you," she told him.

The conversation dwindled to nothing for a while and I sat, staring off towards the town Square, where the Reaping would be held in a few hours. The Reaping was presented live so that it would go in sequential order of the Districts, making District 12 the last to go. It was so that people could watch all of the Reapings, but it really only worked if you lived in the Capitol. Just like everything else. Once more, Gale spoke up and I had to repress a sigh. It was the same thing that we heard every year from him. "We could do it, you know? Take off. Live in the woods," he told us.

I shook my head at him. It wouldn't work. We could try, but there was no way that it would work. There was nothing past District 12, nowhere to go. Nothing to eat. If the Capitol didn't kill us, either the dehydration or starvation would. "What would we do anyway? They'd catch us," Katniss said. I nodded at her. She was right. There was no ending that would turn out good for us if we chose to leave and try to live in the woods.

Gale shrugged his shoulders at her. "Maybe not," he said. I knew that he was trying to stay calm to avoid a fight with either myself or Katniss. Today was a day that we should all be able to be happy together, not be at each other's throats. Not yet at least.

Once more, Katniss shook her head at Gale, keeping her focus on the town Square. "Cut out our tongues or worse. We wouldn't make it five miles," she said. I hated to admit it, but she was right. The Capitol could just send an aircraft for us. They'd have us in their custody, and maybe dead, inside of ten minutes.

Gale laughed at her and shook his head. "No, I'd get five miles. We'll go that way," he said, pointing to the woods. Out to where District thirteen had once stood. The district that's specialty had been nuclear technology. Weapons. It was probably a good thing that they had been the district that had gotten destroyed. For the Capitol anyways.

Shaking me from my thoughts about the non-existent district, Katniss's voice brought me back to reality. "I have Prim. You have your brothers," Katniss said. She was right; Rory, Vick, and Posy. Those were Gale's brothers and they were all far too young to make it in the woods. Hell, they weren't even old enough to be in the Reaping. And Prim, well she wasn't exactly the type to make it in the woods. She was more of an indoors type of person. That was most of the reason that I would be willing to volunteer for her. I knew that she wouldn't make it more than a day or two in the Games.

Shrugging his shoulders, Gale looked over at Katniss. "They can come too," Gale said.

I laughed at him. Rory, Vick, and Posy were too young. If they got sick from something, there was a good chance that they would die. And I was pretty sure that Prim would rather take her chances with the Reaping than live in the woods. "Prim in the woods?" Katniss asked him, voicing my thoughts about the youngest Everdeen.

Gale seemed to think about it for a moment before laughing and shaking his head. "Maybe not," he said. I sighed, that had gone better than last year when it had turned into a screaming match between the three of us. We were all hotheads, not very helpful in arguments.

After a few beats of silence, Katniss finally spoke up. "I'm never having kids," she said. I nodded at her. I wasn't either. It wasn't fair of us to have to bring kids into a world like this. Maybe if it were different, but not like this. Not where I might have to watch my kids go off and never come back. To die, to never get to live an actual life.

Gale seemed to think on it for a moment before speaking up. "I might. If I didn't live here," he said. I nodded at him. I hated kids anyways, but he had a good point. They might not be too bad of an idea if we lived in a place where The Hunger Games didn't exist. It just wasn't fair to them, to bring them into a world like this.

As much as a downer as ever, Katniss shook her head. "But you do live here," she told him.

Gale turned to her and glared making me laugh slightly. "I know, but if I didn't. Oh, I forgot. Here," Gale said before rummaging through his pack. Both Katniss looked at the pack and waited patiently as Gale rummaged in the pack for whatever it was that he had forgotten about until now.

With Gale taking too long, I poked him in the side sharply. "Come on Gale, hurry up. Might go to the Reaping early if you're gonna take his long." Gale turned back to me and shoved me with a small smirk on his face. I laughed and hit the grass but quickly pulled myself back up. I felt like we had needed something to brighten the mood of the day. Even if it was just a dumb joke.

Gale seemed to finally get what it was that he wanted when he pulled it out. It was a loaf of bread that looked like it had come from the Mellark's bakery. And it looked fresh too. "Oh my God! Is this real?" Katniss squealed as she jumped forward and grabbed the loaf of bread from Gale. I laughed and sat by her as she tore Gale and I a piece from the loaf. I smiled and dug into the bread, basking at the warmth and freshness of the bread. It wasn't too often that I tasted something like that.

I heard a bark of laughter and shot Gale a dark glare. I was sure that I looked ridiculous but it was fresh bread. That stuff was way too good to pass up. "Yeah. Better be. Cost me a squirrel. Happy Hunger Games. And may the odds be ever in your favor," the three of us said the last part together. It was the stupid saying that our escort, Effie Trinket, had come up with, way back when she had first become an escort.

As we all ate our bread in a content silence, I looked over at Katniss and nodded. "How many times did you put your name in today?" Katniss asked both Gale and I. I shook my head and pointed to Gale, wanting him to go first.

He sighed but finally nodded. "Forty-two. I guess the odds aren't exactly in my favor," he said with a small laugh. I nodded, it still wasn't as bad as mine.

Katniss and Gale both looked over at me and I sighed. "Well, just keep in mind, I have to take care of myself so I need to take out more of the Tessera. Now I want no comments OK?" I asked my two friends. They both nodded and I took a deep breath. "One hundred and twenty three slips," I told them. I saw their eyes widen, but I shook my head. They had said no comments and I was going to hold them to that. I knew that I was fucked, I didn't need to hear it anymore.

The three of us ate the rest of our food in silence before we moved stood up and headed out of the woods. Katniss and I hid our weapons in the tree trunk where we always did, and said a quick goodbye to Gale. I headed off to the left of the Seam with Katniss and the two of us said our goodbyes so that we could get ready for the Reaping. Unfortunately we all had to dress up for the Reaping for it was considered a formal event. I gave Katniss a hug and pulled her into me. "I'll meet you out here in thirty minutes so we can walk over together," I told her. She nodded at me and I moved away from her, heading to my small home.

I walked in and sighed. Taking off my boots, I stripped off my brown leather jacket, black shirt, and bleached white pants. They had apparently been my mothers, so naturally I always wore them. It felt like I had something of her with me at all times. Grabbing my tin tub, I ran the bath with cold water and jumped in. Shaking from the cold I ran the soap over my body and washed the dirt and grease out of my hair as quickly as I could. Stepping out of the bath I looked down and saw that the water was brown. I smirked at the thought of the horrified faces of the Capitol citizens if they saw how their precious tributes bathed.

Circling the bathtub I walked over to my full length mirror and examined myself. My long, light blonde hair fell over my shoulders and hit the middle of my back. It was too long but I didn't feel like cutting it. I ran a brush through it quickly and squeezed the water out of it. Staring at my naked body I saw that my muscles were prominent, but not extreme. I looked strong, but a healthy strong. Although the dark circles under my eyes said otherwise. My skin was tan from all the days that I had spent hunting, but the dark areas were still easy to see. I usually had a hard time sleeping. I was always plagued with nightmares about my parents in the Games.

Shaking my head once more, I looked over my curves. I had them, and the residents of the Hob had always said that most girls would die for them, but I didn't care. There really wasn't anyone that I had to look pretty for. I had never had a boyfriend before and it was common knowledge that I would either marry Gale or someone that I ended up working with. That was if I made it past this Reaping.

I gave a quick spin and saw what the Hob residents were talking about though. I did have a flat stomach, although that might be from the malnourishment, and a large chest, but not so much though that running was difficult. I had short legs, but they were nicely tanned and slim, the strong kind of slim. I looked at my face and smiled, it was the one part of myself that I liked. I had a heart shaped face that had high cheekbones and bright blue eyes with freckles lightly dusted under my eyes. Sighing, I looked away from the mirror. Who cares what I look like? That's right, the Capitol. Not that they care if their residents are starving or dying or anything else though.

Walking into the bedroom area of my house, I went into the small dresser that Katniss had given me and grabbed the only garment that was in the bottom drawer. It was a dark blue dress that dipped slightly in the front, had a low back, and came up to my mid thighs. It hugged my curves slightly but was still a little lose. I loved the dress, but only for the reason that it had been my mothers.

I walked over to the door and grabbed the black sandals that were covered in dust from having not been worn in a year. Turning back to my mirror, I gave myself a once over and just before I walked out the door I grabbed a hair tie. Pulling half of my hair, I tightened the loop in my hair and walked out the door slamming it behind me.

Making a slight dash to Katniss's house, I walked in the front door of the house and saw that Katniss, Prim, and their mother were all standing together in the living room of the house. I smiled at the three and walked up closer. "You look lovely," the eldest Everdeen told me and I smiled at her.

"Thank you Ms. Everdeen," I told her before walking forward to where Katniss and Prim were standing together. I felt bad for the Everdeen's, after all they had lost their father in a mining accident, but at least they had their mother. I had neither. Walking over to the girls I smiled at them. Katniss was wearing a pretty blue dress with her hair up. Prim had her hair up the same way, but she was wearing a white dress shirt and a grey skirt, the way that most younger girls dressed for the Reaping. Soon, she would be wearing the same dress that Katniss was wearing for Reapings. "You ladies ready to go?" I asked them. They both nodded and we all walked out of the house.

The three of us made our way down the street as we met up with the other thousand or so kids that would be participating in the Reaping this year. The walk was almost silent, the only noise that was being made was the crunch of gravel under our shoes as we made our way to the town Square. I shook my head, it felt like we were cattle being led to slaughter. Although I guess that's basically what we were.

We came up to the Square and I scowled at the view. The entire area was coated with Peacekeepers and the families of the children that were in the Reaping this year. As usual, there were people betting on who would be reaped from the pool. People always did it, after all, most of us were just numb to the losses year after year. I didn't blame them. They weren't doing it to be malicious, they just needed the money. Katniss, Prim, and I turned to follow the crowd and found ourselves in the line that would prick our finger to check that we were at the Reaping. Unless you were on your deathbed, it was a requirement to be at the Reaping.

Keeping Prim between Katniss and I, I grabbed her hand and as we got closer to the table, I felt Prim tighten her grip and back away from the table. I stopped and saw that the younger girl was backing away from the table, and it looked like she was about to have a panic attack. Walking over to the younger girl, I bent down by her and went to consoling her with Katniss. "Shh. Shh. Prim, it's okay. It's okay. Shh," the elder Everdeen said while I pulled Prim into me.

As I was petting Prim's forehead I saw a Peacekeeper come up from behind us. "Okay, it's time to send her now," the Peacekeeper told us. Prim began to panic once more and I groaned, standing up and glaring at the man- or woman, I couldn't really tell.

Standing straight up, I turned to the Peacekeeper and had to restrain myself from spitting in their face. "Can't you give us a minute? Ceremony doesn't start for another five minutes. Pretend like you have a heart for a minute," I growled at the Peacekeeper before squatting back down. I had expected a blow to the head or something, but the crunch of gravel told me that the Peacekeeper had decided to walk away.

As I gripped the younger girl's hand, Katniss pointed Prim to the table where they were checking the ID of the children. "Okay, they will prick your finger to take just a little bit of blood," Katniss told her younger sister.

Prim shook for a moment before looking over Katniss and I. "I'm scared," she mumbled to us.

I shook my head at her and gave Prim a small hug. When I released her, Katniss grabbed her sister by the shoulders and pulled her closer. "Prim, it doesn't hurt much. Just a little. Okay? Go sit down there with the little kids. I'll find you after okay?" Prim nodded and walked ahead. I let out a breath as I saw that her finger was pricked and she went to take her spot at the back of the crowd. The younger kids were in the back and the older in the front, as we had a greater chance of being picked.

I nodded at Katniss and she went ahead of me. "Next. Next. Go ahead," the woman told Katniss as she was scanned. I watched with sharp eyes as Katniss walked ahead and took her spot with the other sixteen year olds. "Next. Next. Next. Next," the woman told me. I walked up to her and held out my finger. Grimacing at the sharp pain, I shook my head and walked into the area where they kept all of the kids.

I shook my head as a morbid thought crossed my mind. In two weeks, two of the kids standing here would be dead. I'd like to think that they would have a chance, but they didn't. District 12 never stood a chance. Our tributes were always two of the first to die.

Walking over to the front of the area, I looked back and saw Katniss and Prim in the female section. Scanning the crowd to my right, I saw that Gale was two rows ahead of me. He mouthed a quick "good luck" and I mouthed the same thing back. The area was dead silent, this wasn't really the time for anyone to be talking.

The clicking of heels caught my attention. I looked up to the stage and saw that our Escort, Effie Trinket was taking her place at the microphone. I nearly laughed at the sight of her. Bright pink with pale face paint, or something like that. The woman looked ridiculous, just like she did every year. Also on the stage was the Mayor, his daughter Madge, and the only living victor of District 12.

District 12 had only ever produced two victors. The first of whom was long dead, and the second was Haymitch Abernathy. He had competed the year of the second Quarter Quell, a special Games every twenty five years, and had won by figuring out how to use the force field to his advantage. That year, instead of two tributes from every district, there were four. That meant that forty seven kids had died that year. Unlikeable then, he still wasn't much better. A complete drunk, Haymitch was always found passed out with a bottle in his hands. Although, I couldn't say that I blamed the man. He had seen, and done, some pretty fucked up shit.

Effie's squeaky voice made me jump and I stared straight ahead at the stage. But not at her, at the crystal balls that held the names of all eligible kids. One for the boys and one for the girls. One hundred and twenty three of those slips had my name on them. One had Prim's. I was sure that about sixty had Katniss's name on them. And forty two had Gale's. "Welcome. Welcome. Welcome. Happy Hunger Games. And... May the odds be ever in your favor." I snorted at the stupid saying that Effie had coined years ago. She sounded moronic with her Capitol accent and the saying just made it even worse. "Now, before we begin. We have a very special film. Brought to you all the way from the Capitol," she told us.

I didn't know why she made it sound like it was such a big deal. It was the same video year after year that made the districts sound like the bad guys. Was that supposed to make us feel better that the Capitol was sending two of our residents off to fight against other innocent kids? Was that supposed to change the fact that this day was about to destroy two more innocent families? No. But did they care? No. And they never would.

I looked over at Gale and saw that he was mocking the words as they were said by the man in the video. I laughed slightly and rolled ny eyes when I saw the scowl of two girls standing next to me. "War. Terrible war. With those... Orphan... and motherless child. This was the uprising that brought our land. The country that fed them. Protected them. Then came the peace. Hard fought. Solely won. The people. Rose up from the ashes and a new era was born. The freedom has a cost. And the traitors was defeated. Peace-War as a nation. We would never know this treason again. And so, it was decreed... That each year the various districts of Panem would offer up in tribute... One young man and woman. To fight to the death. And it peg you to honor, courage and sacrifice. The lone victor... Bathe in riches... Will serve as our reminder of our generosity... and our forgiveness. This is how we remember our past. This is how we safe guard our future."

The video ended and I rolled my eyes at the clapping that was sounding from the stage. Effie slowly stopped her clapping as she realized that no one else was happy with this. All this was to our district, was a nightmare. A nightmare that we couldn't get out of until this day was over. "I just love that. Now, the time has come to... select... one courageous young man and woman. For the honor of representing District 12 in the Seventy-Fourth Annual Hunger Games." I rolled my eyes as Effie dragged out her speech. Come on lady, just pick the names and let me go home. "As usual... ladies first," Effie said.

I felt my heart rate pick up as her horribly gloved hand found its way into the glass ball. Not Prim, not Katniss, not me. Please not us. Effie swirled her hand around in the ball and I had to cover my mouth to keep myself from shouting at her to hurry the hell up. As her hand stopped, she reached down and pulled out the paper. My breath stopped as she slowly opened the paper and her eyes scanned over the paper once to read the name to herself first.

Then finally, the name was read aloud. "Primrose Everdeen!"

A/N: Well, there you have it! I hope you guys liked it! I always loved Cato and I hated the fact that he died, so I tried to find a Cato love story. I really didn't find a ton of good ones, so I figured I'd try to write one on my own! Anyways, I just wanted to let you guys know that this will be a Cato Hadley love story, and it will be a slow burn. Aspen will have plenty to say and do when it comes to Cato. She's not one to keep her mouth shut ;) Hopefully my next update will be soon! Oh and if you guys are curious, I have a Daryl Dixon fan-fiction going as well called Killer Love -A


	2. Chapter 2

Gathering my breath, I shook my head. No. There was no way that I would ever let Prim do something like this. She was not going to die. And I was not going to let Katniss take her place. As I began to move myself out of my rooted place, Effie's voice startled me. "Where are you? Come on up," Effie said with a moronic smile on her face. I began to panic as I saw that Prim had finally moved out of her place in the line and was moving to the stage. I had to hurry before either Prim made it to the stage or Katniss volunteered. Effie finally spotted Prim and smiled at the younger girl. "Well, come on up!" She called.

Prim slowly moved forward and I felt my breath catch in my throat. Shoving my way through the crowd I saw that Katniss was doing the same. Oh God, I had to hurry, I was running out of time. "Prim! Prim!" Katniss called from behind me. The younger girl turned back to her older sister and I began to shove people out of my way to get to them. Katniss had gotten caught by two Peacekeepers, and I knew that she was about to say it. "No!" She screamed out.

Jumping out of the line, I stood in front of Effie as Peacekeepers caught me around my waist. "I volunteer!" Both Katniss and I shouted at the same time. Turning back, I saw that Katniss was staring at me in shock. As was the rest of the crowd. I gave a quick glance around and saw that every eye in the audience was flickering back and forth between Katniss and I.

"I volunteer as Tribute," Katniss called from behind me once more, startling me out of my trance. Peacekeepers were surrounding both her and I. As the ones that were surrounding Katniss pushed her forward, the ones surrounding me slowly began to push me back into the crowd.

Fighting against the Peacekeepers, I broke my way through and jumped back into the main walkway. I ran up to Katniss and grabbed her shoulders, throwing her behind me. "I volunteer. Not her, me." I looked up at the stage and saw that Effie seemed to be in total shock. Everyone was. This had never happened before. Not in 12 at least. With the crowd in silence and not even our Escort knowing what to do, I cleared my throat and stepped in front of Katniss. "Hunger Games rules state that if there are multiple volunteers the eldest volunteer earns the right to compete in the Games," I said in a clear, confident voice. I couldn't be shaky now. I had to be tough. "That would be me," I said in a slightly quieter voice.

For a moment, I thought the whole thing was a dream but as Effie began to nod at me, I knew that it wasn't. Besides, this wouldn't be a dream. It was a nightmare. I was about to become a Tribute. "You are right, my dear. Well, come on up then!" Effie called, with her smile painted back on her face now that the shock had worn off. "I believe we have a volunteer," Effie told me as I began to walk forward.

I began to walk forward to the stage when I felt a hand on my wrist. "What the hell are you doing?" A familiar voice sneered at me. "Don't do this. Prim is my family, let me do this," Katniss told me. I knew that she was mad, but I could tell that she was more upset. Her eyes were filled with tears and were softened from when she had volunteered. I wanted to cry with her, but I couldn't. I needed to look strong. Like I didn't care that I had volunteered.

"Katniss, she's my family too. Just like you are. I couldn't let you do this. I love you. I love you both. I just gave you at least another year with her. Take it." I blinked back the tears that had risen to my eyes and I turned away from Katniss as Peacekeepers began to pull her back into the line. As I walked forward, I saw that Prim was staring at me in shock. Oh God, I couldn't look at her. She would make me break down. Prim ran over to me and pulled me into a hug. Feeling the tears rise to my eyes, I pushed Prim off of me and swallowed hard when I saw the hurt in her eyes. "You need to get out of here Prim, go."

As I began to walk away from her I felt her small hand grab onto my arm. "No!" She screamed. I looked her in the eye and nearly broke down when I saw that tears were flowing down her face.

"Go find Katniss!" I hissed at Prim, who was clinging onto me by my waist.

"No!" She screamed once more.

"Prim, go find Katniss! Or your mom," I told the younger girl.

"No!" She screeched.

As Gale walked over at him, I nodded my thanks at him for taking Prim away. He tried to pull her off of me, but she was latched on with a death grip. "I'm so sorry Prim, I love you!" I screamed at her. I looked at Gale and saw that even he had tears in his eyes. He was my first friend and he was about to watch his friend head to her death.

Turning my back to the chaos behind me, I straightened my back out and cringed as I heard the yelling form behind me. "No! Noo! Noo! Nooo! Noooo!" Prim was shrieking. I looked back and saw that Gale had her thrown over his shoulder and was holding her down to make sure that she wouldn't run back over here. Glancing over, I saw that tears were running down Katniss's face. Her mother had a sad look in her eyes and I nodded at her. Prim was still crying loudly and Gale had misty eyes. While no one else was crying in the audience, every single person was staring in shock.

As I began to walk forward, I felt the hand of a Peacekeeper grab onto my arm and shove me forward slightly. Turning back to the Peacekeeper, I ripped my arm from his grip. "Get the fuck off of me!" I screamed. "I can walk," I muttered lowly, knowing that I had not made a charming first impression. I needed to look tough, not bitter.

Catching my breath, I sped up and kept a stoic look plastered on my face as I walked up to the stage. Effie's voice startled me but luckily I didn't jump. "In mad of turn of events here on District 12. District 12's very first volunteer. I perhaps second I should say," Effie said with a tiny laugh. It's not very funny, Effie. "Big breath. Come on dear," Effie said as I walked onto the stage. She planted me in front of the microphone and I felt like I was about to vomit. All I could hear was the crying and sniffling of Prim and Katniss. "What's your name?" Effie asked me.

For a moment, my mind was blank. I was shutting down, going into autopilot. "Aspen Antaeus," I said into the microphone. I turned back briefly and saw that even Haymitch, who was normally too drunk to even stay awake during the Reaping's was wide awake and completely alert to what was going on.

Effie's voice forced me to turn back to the crowd, even though I wanted to crawl into a hole. "Well, I believe I've heard that name before. Both of your parents participated in the Games, didn't they?" Effie asked me. I went stone cold for a minute. How had she known that? Well, the last name might have been a little help.

I wanted to say something rude, something snarky, something that would embarrass Effie. Or the Capitol. But nothing came to mind. So instead, I stupidly mumbled out "yes."

Effie nodded at me for a moment before pointing out to Prim and Katniss. "And now, why volunteer for her? Why not let the other young lady volunteer?" She asked me.

I rolled my eyes but nodded at her anyways. "Prim is too young to be in these Games. She wouldn't make it and I couldn't watch her die. The other girl is her sister. I wasn't going to let these Games tear apart another family. They have each other to live for. I have no family left. You people took that from me," I growled at Effie. I knew that I shouldn't have said that, but I didn't care.

For a moment, Effie stood there with no idea what to say, before she began to slowly clap. "Let's have a big hand for our very first volunteer, Aspen Antaeus." Her clapping sped up, but no one joined in. Instead, slowly people began to raise three fingers to their lips and then raise them in the air. My eyes cocked. I hadn't seen that in a long time. It was a sign of respect used in District 12 to say goodbye to a loved one. I smiled as Effie's clapping began to slow down. She stopped and awkwardly coughed before heading over to the boys section.

My eyes went wide. I had forgotten that there was still the boys to go. Please not Gale. I had lost too much today. I couldn't lose Gale too. "And now... for the boys," Effie said before grabbing a small piece of paper. As she grabbed the piece she walked over to the microphone and read the name out to us. "Peeta Mellark."

I watched the crowd and saw that one boy was singled out. I had heard the name before. I was pretty sure that it was the son of the people who owned the bakery. As the crowd parted I saw that the boy had light blonde hair and a stocky build. Yep, that was him. And he looked shocked. Of course he did, he was from the merchant side. They never took out Tessera. Made sense, they had the money, they didn't need to.

He walked up onto the stage and I felt my heart break for him. He looked terrified and like he was about to cry. I didn't know why though. He looked strong, and tough. Shit, the kid looked like he could snap me like a twig. The thought made my heart race slightly, so I shook my head. I couldn't afford to think like that. Not when I hadn't even made it out of District 12 yet.

I stared at Peeta as he walked over to me and I narrowed my eyes. He looked familiar, that much I knew. But I couldn't remember where from. I just knew that I had seen him. And it wasn't in the bakery. I had never been in the bakery before. I couldn't afford their stuff so I never tried to go in there.

As Peeta was brought over to the microphone, Effie moved me over and had me stand shoulder to shoulder with Peeta. He wasn't very tall, but he still towered over me. And I knew that there would be Tributes who would tower over him. I would look like a shrimp compared to the rest of them. "Here we are. Our Tributes from District 12. Well, go on you two. Shake hands," Effie told me. I faced Peeta and gave him a firm handshake. His grip was tight, and I could feel his hand shaking. I was sure that mine was too. "Happy Hunger Games. And be the odds be ever in your favor," Effie said.

As the theme of the Capitol began to play, I was turned around by Peacekeepers and lead into the Justice Building where I would get a brief chance to say goodbye to my loved ones. I turned back before the doors were closed and saw that Gale, his family, Katniss, Prim, and their mother were all standing together, watching me. I stared at them, but the doors closed a moment later and I was dragged into the building.

I walked forward through the building and stared in awe at the interior. I was sure that it was nothing compared to the Capitol, but it was the nicest place that I had ever seen. The walls were painted a pristine white and the floors were a black and white marble. There were paintings that decorated the walls and I was positive that they were worth more than all of District 12 together.

The Peacekeepers that were following me grabbed my arm and led me into a small room. Throwing me forward, I stumbled slightly. Catching myself, I turned back to the Peacekeepers but they had already closed the wooden door. "Assholes," I muttered. I slowly turned around and saw that the room that I was in was bigger than my house. Not that my house was anything impressive though.

Next to me was a long, brown leather couch that looked incredibly uncomfortable. There was a small, glass table in front of the couch and a wooden table next to the couch. Other than that, the room was barren. Not even any windows. Although I didn't need any windows to know that there were Capitol photographers on the outside of the walls of the Justice Building. Even though we were the District 12 Tributes, a picture of us would be treasure for the Capitol tabloids. A picture of the Tributes before they arrived in the Capitol was rare.

The door opening shocked me away from the wall and I saw that the Peacekeepers had opened the door. I had forgotten that I would get a few minutes to say goodbye to my loved ones. "You have 3 minutes," the Peacekeepers told whoever was behind the door. They walked away and Prim came running into the room, followed by Katniss and their mother. The door closed behind them and I gulped. This could be the last three minutes that I would ever have with these three women.

Prim came running up to me and I grunted as she barreled into me, crying. "Prim, Prim, it's okay. Shh. Prim, I don't have much time. Prim, listen. You're gonna be okay. You all will be. Both of you, don't take any extra food for money. That isn't worth putting your name in more times, okay? Listen, Prim. Gale and Katniss will bring you game. And you keep getting cheese from your goat. Do you understand me?" I asked the younger girl.

She nodded at me and buried her tear-streaked face into my dress. She sniffed and looked up to me, with our arms wrapped around each other. "Just try to win. Maybe you can," she told me with the tinniest glimmer of hope in her eyes.

I laughed at Prim and blinked the tears that were rising to my eyes back. "Maybe I can, I am smart you know? And hey, I'm kind of cute, maybe I'll get a few votes," I told Prim with a wink.

She laughed through her tears and nodded at me. I even heard a small laugh from Katniss. "You can hunt too," Prim told me.

I nodded at her and moved away from her to face Katniss. "Exactly. It's to protect you. To protect both of you. And that's why I did it. Because I love the both of you," I said as I hugged Katniss. I leaned into her ear and dropped my voice. "You listen to me. You know what I want in these Games. I want revenge and you will not argue with me. I won't come back, I know that. There will be people stronger than me. But I will fight. And you make sure that if it looks like I'm about to die, you make Prim leave that room. Understand?" I asked her as she moved away from me.

She nodded at me and I smiled at her. "Thank you," I heard the eldest Everdeen say as I turned to her. I smiled at her and shook my head.

"Don't thank me. You and your daughters are family to me. My only family. I would die to protect them. But you need to listen to me. You can't turn out again," I told her.

She shook her head at me with a grateful look in her eyes. "I won't," she said.

Glaring at her, I grabbed her shoulders and gave her a tiny shake. "No, you can't. Not like when your husband died. I won't be here anymore. Your daughters will only be able to support you for so long. And God knows what could happen if one of them gets Reaped in the future. No matter what you feel, you will be there for them. You understand?" I asked. She nodded and I saw that she was bursting into tears. The entire Everdeen family was.

I pulled them into me and wrapped my arms around them. The hug tightened as their bodies wracked with sobs. I had to bite my tongue to keep myself from crying as well. "Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't," I said. Although I wasn't really sure if I was saying it to the Everdeen's or myself. Maybe both.

The door opened and I jumped away from the women. "It's time," the Peacekeeper that opened the door told me. I took a deep breath and nodded, moving to the side to let the Everdeen's leave.

As Katniss and her mother walked by, they both gave me small hugs. But when Prim walked by, she latched onto me. "It's okay. Prim, it's okay," I told her as the Peacekeeper walked into the room and pulled her off of me. Katniss quickly stepped in and grabbed Prim away from the Peacekeeper, pulling the younger girl out of the room.

"No! No!" She screamed as she was dragged out of the room.

As she was taken out of the room, I took a deep breath and looked at the younger girl who had tears streaming down her red face. "I promise Prim," I called softly to the young girl. The door slammed closed and I took a deep breath, blinking back the tears that were threatening to fall. I sat down on the brown couch and let my head drop into my lap.

Not even a moment later the door slammed back open and Gale ran into the room. I ran up to him and jumped into his arms. I knew what he was going to ask me so I let myself fall from his grip and nodded at him. "I'm fine," I told him. I knew that he wouldn't believe me, after all, I was shaking like mad.

Gale shook his head at me and grabbed me by my upper arms. "You don't know," he began but I cut him off.

"I am," I told him. I didn't want to hear an emotional speech. I wanted advice. I wanted to hear my best friend. Hell, I wanted this to be some girl that I didn't know who was sitting here. I wanted to be out of this building. I wanted to be excused from these Games. I wanted my parents to be alive. But often we don't get the things that we want. And this was one of those times.

Gale nodded at me and took a deep breath. "Listen to me. You're stronger than they are." I began to shake my head but he grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. "You are. Get to a bow. Get some knives. How will you show them how good you are? They just want a good show. That's all they want," Gale told me.

I shook my head, starting to get nervous now. This was all becoming real all too quickly. "Gale, they don't always have a bow. And people always go for the knives. What if I don't get there in time?" I asked him, the panic clear in my eyes.

He shook his head at me and lifted my chin so that I was looking him in the eyes. "If they don't have a bow, then you make one. Okay? As for the knives, Aspen you are the fastest person that I know. You beat them to the Cornucopia and then you run like hell, got it?" Gale asked me and I nodded. "You know how to hunt," Gale told me.

Grimacing, I looked at Gale and shook my head. Some of them probably acted like it, but they weren't animals. They didn't act the same and they wouldn't fall for the same tricks. "They're not animals," I told him now feeling sick to my stomach.

Gale shook his head at me and gave me a quick hug. "It's no different Aspen," he told me. I didn't want to think it, but I knew that he was right. Deep down, we were all just sacks of meat. Some of us just bigger than others.

With a fearful face I looked at Gale with a fear that he had only seen on my face once before this day. "There's twenty four of us Gale and only one comes out," I told him with a slight crack in my voice.

Brushing my hair off of my face, Gale leaned down and gave me a tight squeeze around my middle section. "Yeah. And it's gonna be you," he said, straightening up and poking me in the chest. I smiled and stared at him I had never realized that he was so much taller than me. He must have towered a foot over me. Without getting a moment to think, Gale leaned down and pushed his lips onto mine. I had no time to think that I just stood there, stupidly. After a moment though, I kissed him back, only for the door to slam open.

I pulled back and gave Gale a quick hug as the Peacekeeper entered the room. "Okay. Take care of them Gale. Whatever you do, don't let them starve," I yelled to him as he was pulled from the room. I wanted to run after him, but all that would get me was a beating for not following the rules. And that was not what I needed right before training.

"Let's go!" The Peacekeeper yelled at Gale, who was fighting to stay in the room.

"I'll see you soon okay? I love you!" Gale yelled to me as the door slammed shut. And like that, I was alone again. I sighed and plopped back down onto the couch. Had the situation not been life or death I would have been an utter wreck by now. There was no chance for me. Not anymore. I had always been confident that if I was to ever be reaped, I would have a fighting chance. But now, my confidence had gone down drastically.

I thought about Districts 1 and 2. The Career Tributes. They were named so because they trained year-round for the Games and when they turned eighteen, they would volunteer. Competing in the Games was an honor for them. Winning was even more of an honor. District 4 was also a Career district, but they weren't as loyal to the system. They trained, but there were not always volunteers, and they didn't have the money or resources to train like District 1 and 2 did. Either way, that was already four- maybe six- tough competitors.

But they had a downfall too, the Career Tributes were often too over confident. They didn't like to think before they did anything and they frequently didn't think things through. That was what mostly led to the demise of the Career Tributes. That, or the fact that they spend all of their time training in strength. They don't bother to learn to live off of the land or what to do if they get injured. But they normally have sponsors- people that use their money to send Tributes that they are supporting things that they need. Things like food, water, or medical supplies. I hoped that I had a shot at sponsors, but who knows. The vast majority of sponsors normally support the Career Tributes. Sometimes they support the younger kids out of pity, or the pretty tributes. But it's always a matter of time before they die as well.

Shaking my head of the thoughts, I tried to shift my focus. To anything other than the Games. I raised my hands to my lips and they felt like they were on fire. Gale had kissed me. Why? Because I was doomed to die? Or did he really think of me as something more? He had said "I love you," but we said that to each other all the time. Was this something more?

Without realizing it, I noticed that I had a stupid smile plastered on my face. Gale had just given me my first kiss. And he knew that. He knew that it was my first kiss. When we were little, we had made each other a promise that we would each be the other's first kiss. Something that we had never told Katniss. Maybe that was why he had done it. But I would have thought that he had forgotten about that promise by now. It had been about ten years since we had decided that.

I shook my head once more, Katniss would be laughing at me right now. Fretting over some guy that had kissed me. But it wasn't just some guy, it was Gale. The Gale that had helped me learn to fight, had held me when I cried, and had been there through everything. I mean, sure, it was common knowledge that Gale would most likely marry either Katniss or I, but we had never thought anything of it. I smiled slightly, at least I knew now that Katniss would have someone to always be there, and always love her. If I couldn't be with Gale, I was glad that Katniss would be. It wouldn't be easy to get over my death, but with each other, they would be able to do it.

It was intimidating how easily I had given up hope that I would make it back alive to my friends, but I was just being realistic. If I competed against a guy Gale's size, he could probably easily take me down in a match of strength. I only had my speed and flexibility. And unless I had a chance to run, I didn't think that doing back flips would get me out of trouble.

As my mind raced with thoughts of a potential arena for this year, the door flew open, and had I not been sitting I probably would have fallen over in surprise. I hadn't been expecting any other visitors. But when the door opened, I saw that it was Madge Undersee who walked into the room. And she looked terrified to be in the room. I stood up and met her halfway across the room. Madge and I weren't good friends, but I sold her father, the mayor, strawberries and would occasionally speak with her.

"Madge? What are you doing here?" I asked the younger girl. Madge was only fifteen but she was wise beyond her years. She, I, and Katniss had been friends, but the three of us weren't extremely close. Madge had mostly spent time with her friends that were from the merchant sector. Although she had always claimed that it was because her father made her. Still, Katniss and I were cautious letting her know about any of our illegal hunting activities.

The younger girl ran up to me and had me sit down on the couch with her. "Aspen you have to listen to me. I don't have much time. I have to leave before the three minutes are up. My father and his people can't know that I was here." I nodded at the younger girl and she reached into the pocket of her dress, pulling out a small pin. "Wear this in the arena. They let you take one token into the arena from home. Promise me that it will be yours," she told me. The look in her eyes was urgent and I thought that she was about to cry. It wasn't like I had a token anyways, so I might as well appease the girl and wear it.

Taking the pin from Madge, I smiled at her and pinned it on to my dress strap. "I promise Madge, I will wear it in the arena. For you," I told her as she moved forward and gave me a hug.

"Don't let anyone see that you have it. They will take it from you. Protect it with your life," Madge whispered in my ear before moving away from me. I nodded at her, stunned out of words. Madge turned and walked away from me, slipping out of the door. And once more, I was alone.

Taking a look down at the pin, I gasped at what it was. A Mockingjay. I had never seen anything with a Mockingjay on it, so blatantly displayed. It was pretty much a slap in the face to the Capitol after all. During the rebellion, the Capitol bred a Jabberjay- a mutation that could mimic any sound, even a human voice. The Capitol would send the birds to the Districts so that they could obtain information about strikes and where troops would be. However, after a while, the Districts learned what the Capitol was doing and they would send the birds back with false information, and lead the Capitol troops into a trap. It wasn't long after that when the Capitol decided to destroy all of the Jabberjay's that they created and release the rest into the wild. As the birds were designed all female, they thought that the birds would just die off. But instead, they mated with Mockingbird's, creating the Mockingjay. While they can't mimic voices, they can mimic sounds, like a song. There's a rumor that if they like your voice enough, they will sing with you. But the whole point of the Mockingjay is to show the Capitol that they cannot control everything.

That was exactly what Madge wanted. Me to show the Capitol that they could not control me. She wanted me to be her Mockingjay. She wanted me to be a kick in the face to the Capitol. And I'll be damned, I sure as hell will be. The door once more opened and I scrambled to pull my hair over the pin, covering it just in time. I turned to the door and saw that this time, it was a Peacekeeper. I scowled at the person who walked into the room, and wordlessly, picked me up by the arm and dragged me out of the room.

As we walked out, I saw through the windows that there were reporters lining the street, all behind a barricade that held a small black car. I knew enough to know that it was the car that would bring Peeta, Effie, and I to the train that would take us to the Capitol. I had never been in a car or on a train. I had always had to walk everywhere. I blinked at the sudden light that filled my eyes as I was escorted out of the Justice Building and onto the street. The shouting of the audience had me closing my eyes and trying to block out the sound. It was all too much for me. These people were going to give me a heart attack.

Not soon enough, we made in to the car and I was shoved inside. The doors closed and I could finally hear past the shouts of my own name. I sighed and leaned against the door, cooling my head off against the cold window. "Pretty crazy out there, huh?" A voice called. I jumped and thrust my hand out at the mystery voice. "Whoa Aspen! We aren't in the Games yet you know," the voice cried out. I looked up and saw that it was Peeta. By the looks of it, he had been crying in the room. I didn't blame him, this wasn't an easy thing to go through. Being told that you would have to fight to the death and only had a four percent chance of surviving. Yeah, I think that warranted crying.

Peeta was smiling at me as I dropped my hands and sat up against the door. I knew that he was a good guy, but I wasn't willing to take a chance. Only one of us would come back, if even either of us. I didn't want to take the chance of getting to know each other too well. That was the last thing that either of us needed. "Look, Aspen I get that you probably don't want to be friends or anything. I get that. But I mean, we're going to be living together for a few days. Might as well be friendly," he told me.

I shook my head at him and took a deep breath. Peeta looked like a nice guy so I wanted to let him down easy. If we didn't talk, we wouldn't get attached. Looking into his bright blue eyes, I lowered my own and sighed. I hoped that someone else would get to him in the arena. I didn't know if I could be the one to do it. Taking one last deep breath, I looked up at Peeta and steeled my nerves. "Look Peeta, you're a nice guy. That I'm sure of. But look at where we are. This isn't the time or place to make friends OK?" I asked him.

Instead of getting angry with me or giving me a snarky retort, Peeta merely nodded sadly and looked out of the window. I hated that I had had to do that. But we couldn't afford to get too close. Not out here.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw that Effie had burst into the car and walked her way between Peeta and I. If I was ever going to be grateful to her, it was in that moment. "Oh well isn't this just wonderful! You two are going to see the Capitol and it will be the most amazing thing you have ever seen!" Effie squealed at us. I rolled my eyes and began to bang my head on the window as Effie prattled on. There was a small snort that came from my left and I turned and saw that it was Peeta laughing at me. I gave him a small smile and went to simply resting my head on the window. I was pretty sure that we were close to the train station, but I felt like the driver was going as slow as possible to drag out my torture of listening to Effie.

"Oh and Aspen!" Effie squealed and I looked over at her with a cocked eyebrow. "There will be closets and wardrobes full of clothes that are being tailored to you right as we speak!" She cried.

Scowling at Effie, I whirled around on her and glared at her. "Making closets and wardrobes full of clothes? Most of the clothes that I'll never even have a chance to wear. Do you know what an absolute waste that it? How many of those fabrics could be sold to feed an entire district? For a week! No. Of course not. All your people are worried about is how you look and how long your Tribute will survive. You have no idea what life is really like. No idea what fear really is," I growled at Effie.

I had thought that she would reprimand me, but instead she just sat in her seat for a moment in silence. I felt a tiny bit bad for what I had said, but Effie deserved to hear it. She had no idea what life in the districts was really like. "Well," Effie began as I looked up to her. "That's an atrocious attitude that will have to be fixed," Effie said as I rolled my eyes. Naturally my attitude was the only thing that she was worried about. "But in the meantime, we're here!" Effie squealed, clapping happily.

Looking out of the car, I sighed in relief when I saw that the train station was empty, other than about a million Peacekeepers. As the doors opened, I marveled at the train. I had never seen one before, only briefly on the television during the Games. The damn thing was huge, and looked like some type of futuristic time-travel machine. Effie grabbed my arm as I stared in a trance at the train and pulled me inside. She began to walk away but I stood at the entrance of the train and watched until the doors had completely closed. I wanted to get as long as possible to look at my district before the time came that I might not ever see it again.

As the doors closed, I blinked back tears and walked over to where Effie and Peeta were waiting for me. She smiled and I blew out a short breath, ready to get this over with. Crystal chandeliers. Platinum donuts. The train moves two hundred miles per hour and you can barely feel a thing. I think it's rather a wonderful thing is about this opportunity... That even though you're here and even though it's just for a little while. You get to enjoy all of this." I rolled my eyes at Effie and turned to get a good look at the train interior.

The train was still huge on the inside, bigger than I had thought it could be. There was a huge wooden table along with paintings that were lining the wall. A huge crystal chandelier- just like Effie had said, and food that was in bowls all along the table. I had to bite my lip to keep from diving into the food. Judging by the signs on the doors, the car in front of us was the living area, and the car behind us was the bar. I was sure that we would find Haymitch in there.

Effie cleared her throat and turned her body to the back car. "I'm going to find Haymitch. He's probably in the back car," she told us before walking off. I sighed and stood in the middle of the room, like a monkey. Peeta finally walked over to the small sitting area, and pointed to the seat next to him. I nodded and slowly walked over, taking a seat. They were rounded, almost too perfectly.

That's the one way that I could describe everything. Perfect. And plastic. Nothing was real. There was no smell of the fresh trees or shouts from the people working at the Hob. There was nothing. Only quiet. Even the train was silent. I couldn't even feel it move in the slightest. All of the furnishings were either glass or some type of man-made material. There was no real oak or wood anywhere in sight. No natural colors. Only bright greens and pinks and yellows. No dark browns or time-stained whites. Everything was too clean. Too new. I couldn't stand it. I wanted the smell of home. The pine needles and wood smell. It made the air smell like Christmas- a holiday that was apparently very popular before the first rebellion- year round.

"You even met him?" Peeta asked me. I had been so involved in my own thoughts that I had forgotten that Peeta had even been there. I cocked my eyebrows at Peeta's question and he smiled lightly at me. "Haymitch?" He clarified for me. I shook my head at him and looked away. I had heard plenty of stories about him and had seen him at the Hob liquor merchant's stand more than once, but I had never spoken to the man. "You know, Aspen, he is our mentor. He did witness things once," Peeta told me, probably trying to get me to talk to him. I merely kept my gaze looking away from Peeta. "Look!" Peeta yelled, finally attracting my attention. "You know if you don't want to talk, I understand. But I just don't think there's anything wrong of getting a little bit of help," he mumbled to me lightly. I felt bad for the way that I was acting to Peeta, he seemed like such a sweet guy, but I didn't want to get close to him and then have to kill him. I was better off just trying to avoid him as much as possible.

A clapping from the back of the room caught my attention, and I slowly broke the awkward eye contact that I had going with Peeta. "Congratulations," a voice called out to us, and in that moment, I laid my eyes on Haymitch Abernathy up-close for the first time. He looked like he hadn't shaved in a few days or washed his clothes recently. His hair was long and blonde, scraggly too. But it was the glaze over his eyes that told me that he had already been drinking. Hell he probably drank from sun-up to sun-down. "Where's the ice?" Haymitch asked us as he slowly came closer. Even about ten feet away I could smell the alcohol on his breath.

It seemed that Peeta did too as he recoiled away from our mentor. The man that was supposed to be working to keep us alive, but was too drunk to even find the damn ice. Haymitch looked at me and I could have sworn I saw a small spark of recognition. But maybe it was just the haze of the liquor. Instead of me having to say something, Peeta stepped in to save me from our mentor's heavy stare. "I don't... I don't know," Peeta mumbled as Haymitch turned his stare to him. After a beat of silence, Peeta made to shake Haymitch's hand, but the older man merely stared at Peeta's hand. As my district partner took a seat, he cleared his throat in the awkward silence. "Okay, so uh... so when do we start?" Peeta asked, trying to make the air in the room even slightly less awkward.

Haymitch gave a nasty smile before turning and laughing at Peeta, filling his drink up from the mini bar in the corner of the car. "Whoa. Why so eager?" He asked Peeta, who looked down in shame. "Most of you are in such a hurry," he grunted as he topped off the drink, quickly raising it to his lips and taking a long chug.

"Maybe because you're supposed to be the man that helps us! Not dooms us before we even leave the borders of District 12," I snapped at our mentor. I hadn't meant to say anything, but Haymitch wasn't exactly being very helpful here. He was only making me gradually more and more, mad. His carelessness was probably the reason that District 12 hadn't had a victor since himself. He was probably the reason that my parents weren't around. So maybe that was a bit unfair to blame him for their deaths, but hey that was life. Unfair.

To my surprise, Haymitch didn't ignore the comment or come back with an even worse one. He just turned to me and nodded with a sad look. One that I had never thought that he was capable of possessing. "I knew you looked familiar. I knew the last name sounded familiar too. You have your father's temper. And you look just like your mother," he told me softly.

I stared at Haymitch in shock. I had been so caught up in the fact that I was in the Games that I hadn't even realized. Haymitch must have been both my mother and fathers mentor. I was pretty sure that he was forty now, so that meant that he had mentored my mother when he was twenty one and my father when he was nineteen. "You mentored my parents?" I asked Haymitch. I wasn't really sure if I was asking a question or stating a fact, but it didn't matter.

Haymitch nodded at me and gave me a good once over. "Yeah I did. They were some of the first Tributes that I ever mentored. I liked them both. Your father was determined to see his baby. You know, people thought that he would never get to find out if he had a boy or a girl, but I have connections. When your mother gave birth to you, I had someone on standby to let me know what you were. I sent him the note saying that he had a baby girl. You should watch that video clip some time. But anyways, it was later that day that your father bit it."

I clenched my teeth at Haymitch's attitude at the end of the story, but it broke my heart too. I didn't know that my father had died the day that I was born. I just knew that he had never met me. I didn't want to ask, but some part of me wanted to know. "What about my mother?" I asked Haymitch with clenched fists.

He seemed to think for a minute before he let a sad look cross his face. "Your mother I remember well too. She got here a blubbering mess. She wasn't afraid of dying, she was afraid to leave you alone. But your friends, the Everdeen's swore to take care of you," he told me. I nodded, that part I knew. "Anyways, she was well loved but she didn't make it. But I suppose you knew that."

I nodded at Haymitch and the train car went silent. I hoped that someone would say something, but for a long time, no one did. The room was just silent. Finally after a few minutes, Peeta spoke up. And I couldn't have been happier. "Yeah. I wanna know what the plan is. You're our mentor, you're supposed to go..." Peeta trailed off as Haymitch put his hand up to stop his talking.

Our mentor walked over to the bar and poured himself another drink, to which I rolled my eyes. A few more drinks and the man wouldn't be able to stand anymore. "Encore," he told Peeta as he topped his crystal glass off.

Instead of losing his temper with our mentor like I would have, Peeta merely turned to the man and nodded at Haymitch, waiting until he put his glass down. "Yeah. Our mentor is supposed to tell us how to get sponsors and give us advice," Peeta told him. I snorted. Yeah, he was supposed to. But look how well that has worked out for the last twenty three years of tributes that had sat here on this train. Look at how well that had worked out for my mother and father.

Haymitch looked like he had come to a revelation so he opened his mouth and smiled at the two of us. "Oh, okay." I glared at the man knowing that he wasn't going to give us any real advice. He was just going to be an asshole about the whole thing. "Ummm... Embrace the probability of your immanent death. And know. In your heart... that there's nothing I can do to save you," he told us. I noticed that he had directed the last comment to me and I had to do everything in my power to keep myself from punching the older man where the sun don't shine.

Keeping my temper calm, I turned to my mentor with a questioning look. "So why are you here then?" I growled at him, knowing that he had to be. But he didn't have to be in this car if he wanted.

"The refreshments," he told me with a condescending smile. I thought that I would be the first to explode, but to my surprise, Peeta jumped up and hurled himself at our mentor. I backed off in shock and watched as Haymitch spilled his drink on the floor and all over himself. Peeta and Haymitch were wrestling each other for the upper hand and I knew that if I didn't do something soon, that it would get out of hand. Running up to Peeta, I grabbed his belt loops on his pants and pulled him away. But at Haymitch lost his grip on Peeta, my district partner fell, pushing me down with him. I grunted at the weight of Peeta- damn the boy was heavy- and took in a huge gulp of air as he moved off of me.

Peeta crawled off of me and mumbled a small sorry, but I merely shook my head at him. If he hadn't have attacked Haymitch, then I probably would have. And that would not have been a pretty fight.

I looked up, pushing my hair out of my face and saw that Haymitch was doing the same. Peeta stood and offered me a hand up, which I gladly took. As I stood next to Peeta, Haymitch gave us a look. Not an angry one, just a look. "Okay, I think that's enough. You made me spill my drink. Over my new pants. You know... I think I'll go finish this in my room. I shouldn't have come around," he mumbled. The mentor walked over to the automatic doors that slid open for him and walked out of the room, leaving Peeta and I in an awkward silence.

Peeta was watching the door and seemed like he was about to go try and reason with Haymitch. After a fight like that dude? I don't think so. I shook my head at Peeta and he looked at me with a confused face. "What?" He asked me when he saw that I was shaking my head at him.

I motioned to the door and shrugged my shoulders. "It's no use," I told him.

Peeta merely ignored me though and walked over to the door. "I'm gonna go talk to him," he told me before walking out the door. As the automatic door slid shut, I took a look around. Other than a lot of liquor spilled on the floor and one less person, nothing had changed about the room. I was alone, and I was afraid. Although it seemed like that was becoming a reoccurring theme lately. And I was sure that right now was far from being the last time that I felt this way.

A/N: Hey guys, hope you liked it! I meant to update earlier, but I had some drama going on and this week along with most of next are my finals. Wish me luck! So I won't get to update too much in the next two weeks, but after that, they should be more frequent. Anyways, thanks for the follows and favorites. And a big thank you to my reviewer **Miss Scarlet Darkness**! Please review guys! I love them so much. I want to know what you think or hear any new suggestions. But anyways, I hope that I'll get to update soon. -A


	3. Chapter 3

I had been sitting in the waiting room for almost a half an hour when I finally rose to my feet. My back cracked with every little movement that I made and I let out a small groan. My entire body had been so stiff in that chair that I had most likely looked like a statue. Not that it mattered, no one was around. It seemed that Peeta had worked it out with Haymitch and the two were most likely talking strategy. Any waiters or servants, or whatever they were called, were more than likely getting a feast together for tonight. And who the hell knew what Effie was doing. Fixing her hair or make up most likely.

Turning to the door that Peeta had walked through, I debated on going to try and join them. But maybe it wasn't a good idea. Instead of risking another awkward conversation with my mentor, I turned to the other side of the car. It had a door that was identical to the one that Effie, Haymitch, and Peeta had all walked through. Taking a deep breath, I prayed that the bedrooms were through this door. The last thing I need was getting lost on a train. What a stupid way to introduce a Tribute. "Aspen Antaeus! The girl who got lost on a train!" I snorted at my stupid sense of humor and walked through the door.

To my shock, it was a hallway, not an open room like the one that I had just come from. I began my walk through the hallway and saw two rooms marked for Haymitch and Effie. I figured that this must be the area for the rest of the bedrooms so I continued my walk down the hall until I saw two doors. The one on the right was marked "Male" and the one on the left "Female". I scowled at how impersonal the doors were, it was just like we were something that would be traded for something new soon. A play toy that the Capitol could get rid of at the drop of a hat. Of course, that's essentially what we were. Something that the Capitol could use for entertainment for a few weeks and then get rid of. Only to get a new plaything a few months later.

Shaking my head and clearing my thoughts, I walked up to the door and jumped slightly as the door slid open. Walking in, I audibly gasped at the sight of the room. It was nicer than anything I had ever seen. I mean, it was bigger than my house. Hell, it was bigger than the Everdeen house. The entire room was painted a deep green and it pained me to see it. The room reminded me of the forests back home.

The bed was up on a slightly raised platform and it was bigger than the area that I even called my bedroom. I walked slowly over to it and sank into the fluffy green and blue sheets. Some part of me couldn't help but smile at how soft the bed was. It was amazing, my bed back home had always been lumpy with springs sticking out everywhere. This bed felt like I was laying on a cloud. Not wanting to fall asleep, I sat back up and looked at the bedside table. It was a dark wood, similar to the one that Katniss had given me. I smiled at the drawer and sat down in front of it, kicking my shoes off in the process. Pulling open the first of the drawers I went in search of something to wear. Something not too Capitol-esque. As I glanced into the drawer I nearly vomited at everything in the drawer. It was all pink and sparkly. What the hell was all of this?

I began to dig through the drawer, throwing everything to the side. It had been ten minutes and I still hadn't found anything that I wouldn't be mortified to wear in semi-public. I was about to go check the white closet in the other corner of the room when a voice from outside of the room startled me. "Aspen? Are you in there?" Effie called in to me.

I thought about staying silent but I figured that it wouldn't do me any good. She would probably just come in anyways and then give me a lecture about not coming out when she called to me. "Yeah Effie. I was just gonna get changed," I told the woman hoping that she would leave me alone. Instead Effie walked into the room, squealing at what seemed like the top of her lungs. I rolled my eyes and groaned. I should have just pretended that I wasn't in here.

"That's wonderful! Oh you were being so indecisive! Well that's OK, I can find you something. Something nice for dinner tonight," Effie babbled as she walked through the room. She was muttering incessantly as she looked through the closet and the wardrobe next to it. I rolled my eyes, praying that she would give up and just give up.

I stood up and walked over to the side of the room where Effie was. "You know Effie, I can just wear a shirt and jeans. You just have to point them out to me," I told her. Effie whipped back to me and shook her head in horror. She began to dig through the wardrobe once more before squealing like a little girl.

I covered my ears and prayed that it was either a shirt and pants, or that a lightening bolt would come from the Heavens and kill me. But naturally, neither of those happened. "Uh, you know Effie. Maybe I'll just keep this on. It isn't that bad after all," I told her before trying to retreat into the bathroom, hoping that she wouldn't stop me.

"Oh come on now, Aspen. This is beautiful! Just wear it to dinner. You can shower first and then join everyone in the dining room. It's the same car that you came from. The table just hadn't been set up. Now, go shower and I'll see you out there in a bit!" Effie yelled to me as she walked out the door. I was about to ask what a shower was, but I didn't want to sound like I was mentally deficient. I was sure that it was some type of bath. Something that no one could afford in District 12. I looked at the dress and sighed. It wasn't terrible looking, but I sure as hell didn't want to wear it. There was only one day a year that I wore a dress, and that was today. Reaping Day.

I looked at the dress and nodded at it. It was a simple, white dress with thin straps. I was glad that I was short because the dress looked tiny. I was sure that it was the way that Effie liked to play her tributes, innocent but sexy. I knew that she was trying to give me an angle, but I didn't have one. I was just as unlikeable as the Games themselves. No one would have any reason to cheer for me. I could only pray that people would have a little sympathy for me after what had happened at my Reaping.

Laying the dress out on the bed, I prepared myself to get changed but stopped when I noticed that Effie was still in the room. "Uh Effie? A little privacy please?" I asked her as nicely as I could. I knew that once I was in the Capitol I would have cameras and voice monitors on me 24/7, no matter where I was. While I was still on the train, I was going to savor all of the time that I had left to myself.

Effie seemed to register that I wanted to be alone as she smiled and nodded at me. "Absolutely my dear! I'll just be in my room, working on a little press for you," she told me. I raised my eyebrows in question at her, but she merely smiled. "Oh dearest, after what you did in the Reaping, people love you! Already you're a fan favorite. If you can impress in your interview and training, Haymitch and I should have no problem getting sponsors for you," she told me. I couldn't help but let a tiny smile cross my face, sponsors were a surefire way to at least make it for a little while in the Games. Maybe make it all the way. As I grabbed the dress and began to unbutton the one that I was wearing, Effie stopped my hand and pointed me to a small door on the opposite side of the room.

"You are beautiful, I can see that. But it's hidden deep under all of the... imperfections!" Effie smiled. Any hope that I had for the woman diminished as I sneered at her and made my way into what was most likely the bathroom. Just before I closed the door though, Effie put her hand in the doorway and popped her head in. "Also, I left you a tape on the bed. It's the other Reapings. Peeta has a copy as well. I think you'd do well to look them over," she told me. I nodded my thanks to her and waited until I could hear the door hiss closed behind her.

Sighing, I let the dress that I was wearing drop to the floor and splay out around me. Not knowing what to do with it, I kicked it to the side of me and took a good look around the room. The bathroom was a pure white and I laughed at the fact that my feet alone were already making small brown spots on the floor. I stared at myself in the full length mirror and nodded at myself. I looked like a typical District 12 resident. But I knew that as soon as I got to the Capitol, I would look like one of them.

Walking over to the tall, glass stall I figured that this was the shower. I looked for the dial that would turn the water on, but all I saw was a glass pad. "What the hell is this?" I grumbled to myself. I knew that I was an intelligent person but I felt like a fucking moron right now. I couldn't even figure out how to bathe myself. Walking into the shower, I looked at the pad. The whole thing looked like it was in another language. I had no idea what any of it was. Finally, after scanning the pad over a couple of times, I saw the water dial. Not knowing what else to do, I poked the dial and the water began to pour from the ceiling.

Not expecting the water to come from the roof, I shouted in shock. The water was freezing when it first hit me, but after a few moments it began to warm up. Oddly enough, to almost the perfect temperature. I couldn't help but wonder if the shower had some type of mind reading device or something. Wouldn't that just be fascinating? I stared at the floor of the shower and watched as the water turned from the crystal clear that was falling from the ceiling, to the dark brown that was leaving the drain. It had probably been about 15 minutes before the water finally began to run clear off of me. Turning back to the dial, I looked for a button that said shampoo. After a few minutes of sweeping through the dials, I found the one.

Pushing it, a small opening formed in the wall of the shower and a dispenser came out with it. Putting my hand under the dispenser, a handful of shampoo was squirted into it, and the dispenser retracted into the wall. Bringing the shampoo up to my face, I smiled at the smell of it. Roses. They were what President Snow used all the time, but that didn't change the fact that they smelled amazing. Rubbing the shampoo into my hair I gave it a good washing and hit the shampoo button once more, loving the feeling of truly clean hair. After I had rinsed the last bit of it out, I began to search for the conditioner button. It was easy to find and I once more quickly ran it through my hair.

Once it had completely washed out, I debating getting out of the shower or not. As much as I hated the Capitol, I had to admit that it was amazing to feel so lean for once. Just as I was about to turn the water dial off, I saw that there was a dial labeled 'wash'. I didn't know what it meant, but who cared? What was the worst that could happen? Pushing the dial, I shrieked as purple foam shot out from multiple places on the wall and got all over me. Including in my eyes and mouth. God, it tasted horrible and burned like mad. Feeling my way back under the water, I let the odd foam wash off of me first before opening my mouth and rinsing the taste out. Finally opening my eyes, I ran some water into them before stepping out of the water stream.

As terrifying as the wash foam had been, it smelled wonderful. Like lavender, my favorite smell. I wondered if somehow the Capitol knew. But I couldn't imagine how they would know. Standing under the water for a few more minutes, I finally decided that it was time that I should get out of the shower. Hitting the dial for the water, I stepped out of the shower and saw that the entire room was filled with steam. Stepping onto a small plate that I was on the outside floor of the shower I shrieked at the warm air that shot up around me. An air dryer, how fascinating. Within five minutes, both myself and my hair was dry and clean.

Leaning down, I grabbed the dress that Effie had handed me and held it up to myself. There were no zippers so I assumed that it was one that I just pulled over myself. Doing so, I noticed that the dress fit perfectly. Better than anything else that I owned. It was incredibly soft too, I was pretty sure that it was one hundred percent cotton. Whatever it was, it felt amazing. Happy with myself, I grabbed my boots that I had put on the floor and slipped them back on, as well as the Mockingjay pin that was on my Reaping dress. Not knowing what else I was supposed to do with the dress, I left it on the floor and walked back out into the bedroom.

I stared at the small tape that was sitting on the bed. It had the Reaping's of all of the districts, including my own. I didn't want to look at it, see how hopeless my case was, but I needed to. I needed to see who my competition was. Find the immediate threats and look to see if there would be any tributes that I should watch out for. Picking the tape up, I walked over to the TV that was hanging from the wall and slipped the tape in waiting for it to play.

The tape started with the film that is played before every Reaping, and finally the film faded into what seemed to be District 1. While they weren't the Capitol favorite, they were favored over most of the other districts, which meant that they lived lavishly. And I could tell that they did just by the look of their Town Square. It looked so much like a poorer version of the Capitol. Which was really what it was. They made everything for the Capitol, so many of their citizens resembled the Capitol loosely. As the camera panned over the audience, I noticed that everyone- even the younger kids- looked excited. I guess that's what you get from a Career district.

The camera briefly turned up to the stage and I listened to the Escort from their district introduce the Games and prepare to draw a name. Not that it mattered. There would be a volunteer. I noticed that up on the stage sat the siblings, Gloss and Cashmere- most popular Victors of District 1. The two had won the Games in back to back years and were some of the most loved Victors. I mean they may have well been from the Capitol. After a few minutes, the Escort walked over to the bowl and pulled a name for the females.

The girl that had been called looked about fifteen, but she shrugged her shoulders and stood in her spot for a moment. Just a few seconds later I heard another girl from the front of the line call that she was stepping forward as a volunteer. The camera made it's way over to her and I scoffed. She was exactly what I would expect from District 1. Very pretty, cocky, with a swagger in her step as she walked up to the stage. She looked tall and strong, with long blonde hair, much like me. Except I could tell that she would tower over me. Most of the tributes probably would. She was probably at the older age of the spectrum but I wondered what she was good with. She looked pathetically hopeless. Although if she volunteered she had to be good at something. I would have to watch her. With her short dress just barely covering her ass as she pranced up the stairs, I knew her angle immediately- sexy. Well more like slutty. But they weren't allowed to say that. As she made her way to the microphone, she announced that her name was Glimmer. I couldn't help but to laugh at it. What a stupid name for a stupid girl.

As Glimmer moved out of the middle of the stage, the male name was drawn from the bowl. It was a little kid- maybe only twelve or thirteen. I saw that he wore a nervous smile and I gave a tiny smile as the volunteer called out and the boy clearly breathed a breath of relief. The camera panned over to the boy and my eyes widened at the sight of him. He was tall, he must have towered over six feet, and thin, probably more so than me. I knew that he probably wasn't a sword fighter or hand-to-hand person. He was probably either knives, bow and arrows, or maybe a spear. Long distance weapons. As he walked up to the stage with a cocky smile, I rolled my eyes. He thought that he would be charmer. Either that or a comedian. The Capitol would love him either way. As he got to the microphone he announced that his name was Marvel and I nodded.

Marvel and Glimmer, the tributes from District 1. As the pair shook hands I shook my head. They were the beginning of the Career pack. The Career tributes normally stuck together until they either got sick of each other or they were the last people left. Then they would turn on each other and it was the Death Match. The end of the Games. As the District 2 Reaping popped up, I straightened up. These were the people that I was waiting for. The male to be specific. It was the District 2 male that had killed my parents, so I would kill him. Even if it killed me.

The Escort tottered over to the edge of the stage and introduced everyone on the stage. In the back were Brutus and Enobaria. They were the two most famous victors of District 2 and for a good reason. Brutus had won his Games with his brute strength and Enobaria had won by ripping out her last opponent's throat. After that she had gotten her teeth sharpened to points. I had to say that I was pretty afraid of Enobaria. Most people were. As I looked around the District, it was obvious that they were the favorite of the Capitol. It was like a more industrial version of the Capitol itself. Of course it was the masonry district so it had to look more industrial. But they did have the most victors, so it was easy to see why they were the favorite of the Capitol. The people were all healthy and happy looking, all bouncing with eagerness and excitement for the Reaping to happen. Fools.

Done with her speech, the Escort for District 2 reached into the glass bowls for the females. The name was read but before the camera even got a chance to find the girl that had been Reaped, a volunteer stepped forward. I watched as the camera found her and right as I focused in on her, I felt my eyes bug. She was tiny. Probably only an inch or two, maybe three taller than me. She had long, dark brown hair that was in a braid down her back. Part of her reminded me of Katniss. But the face was nothing like her. She wore a cruel scowl and I knew that I was probably mirroring her expression. I was shocked at the girl. She was probably only about fifteen, but I knew that she would be competition. She looked like a knife thrower so she would be able to catch people off guard. I would have to be weary of her. As she made her way up to the stage, stomping the whole way, she told the audience that her name was Clove. Alright, so Clove was one tribute that I would have to stay away from. Hopefully someone else would take care of her.

As Clove moved off to the side, I moved to stand in front of the TV, leaning against the baseboard of the bed. This was the tribute that I was waiting for. Their Escort dropped her hand into the glass bowl and I nearly felt my heart stop. This was the moment that I was waiting for. A piece of paper was pulled from the jar and the Escort made her way back over to the microphone. It seemed like she was taking forever to look the name over, but finally she looked at the audience and smiled. As soon as she opened her mouth though, I heard a call. It was a volunteer before a name had even been called. The camera turned to the front of the crowd, as did the rest of the crowd. The man that stepped out would have made me fall over, had I not been hanging onto the bed. I stood no chance. Not against him.

He was huge, probably over six feet. I didn't think that he was as tall as Marvel, but what he lacked in height from Marvel, he made up in muscle. His arms were probably as big as my head. He looked like he could snap my neck without even thinking about it. Dear God. Under his nice shirt and dress pants, I could tell that he was toned all over. He had been training his whole life, that much was obvious. And he looked like a sword fighter. Probably hand-to-hand as well. The only thing that I might have on him was that I could maybe get a long distance weapon and surprise him. Maybe. I looked up to his face and found myself entranced by him. He had a chiseled face with high cheekbones, along with bright blue eyes and well combed, short blonde hair. The worst part about him was the victorious smirk that he already wore. Like he was already being crowned the victor. He was clearly eighteen as he had been standing in the front of the crowd, but he looked like he was probably in his twenties. Oh yeah, with that smile and that body, he would be the favorite to win by far. Didn't matter about the pity votes I might get, he would be hands-down the favorite of the Capitol. I mean hell, if I wasn't thinking about how to kill him, I'd probably be thinking about how to jump his bones. As he walked onto the stage with a small smirk and frosty eyes, I leaned into the TV. His Escort asked him what his name is and I let my ears perk up. "Cato Hadley," he said. God, even his voice was beautiful.

The clapping of District 2 roared and I knew that I would have fallen by now had I not been holding onto the bed frame. Clove and Cato were introduced once more before the two shook hands and the video faded out to District 3. Cato Hadley. The boy was a monster, a monster that would play up the role of vicious killer. The boy that would win these Games. I shook my head clear of my thoughts. I couldn't afford to think like that. One way or another, I would win. Not him. I was tempted to turn the TV off and just lay down, but I couldn't afford to do that. There would still be tributes that I needed to keep my eye on. So I sat back down on the bed and continued to watch the District 3 Reaping.

I had missed the girl but she looked nervous. Clearly there was no volunteer for her. The boy was called up a moment later, also with no volunteer. I had thought he said his name was Ethan but he was so mousy, that I couldn't really make out what he had said. I knew that they didn't look very strong, but they were from District 3. The district that took care of the Capitol's technology. Whether or not they were strong physically, they would be very smart. And that was almost as dangerous as brute strength.

As their Reaping faded out, District 4's came into view. I would now get to see of they would be a Career district this year. They were last year, but a District 11 girl had won. That had sure been a wondrous moment in history for them. As the camera scanned over the crowd, it gave a quick glimpse at the stage where I saw their Escort and most popular victor. Probably the most popular victor ever. Finnick Odair. He had won the 65th Games at the age of fourteen, the youngest victor ever. He had won by his incredible skill with a trident- a gift that had been given to him by a sponsor. It was probably the most expensive gift that a tribute had ever received. And that was saying something, considering how expensive some of the medical supplies were, that tributes would occasionally receive. Finnick had won over the Capitol with his wit and charm, and he was still dazzling. With his golden-red hair and cheekbones that most people would kill for, not to mention a killer body- Finnick was well loved by everyone. Even I had some love for Finnick, and I hated the Games and everything to do with them. I suppose I didn't love him because of the way he looked, or his charm, but his eyes. Behind the sparkle of his ocean green eyes, there was pain. Pain from the Games, his lost love Annie Cresta, and some other type of pain. And I knew how hard pain was to deal with.

By the time that I snapped myself out of my thoughts both tributes had been selected, and I had missed the names for both. The boy looked like he was about to cry. So it seemed that District 4 would probably not be a career district this year. It didn't matter, they would still get sponsor gifts like they did every year. No matter how pathetic Finnick's tributes were, he was always able to charm the sponsors into supporting his tributes, for a while at least. I guess it paid to be a District 4 tribute. The girl looked slightly tougher. I didn't think that she was a volunteer, but she was standing tall. She definitely looked confident. She had most likely trained herself a bit. She had the same, small muscles that I had. If she was at least decent with weapons, the Career's would probably take her.

District's 5-10 went in a very similar fashion. I was too enamored in Cato Hadley that I missed most of the other Reaping's, only picking out a few select Tributes that I wanted to keep my eye on. In District 5 there was a girl with fiery red hair. She didn't look tough, but I knew those types. Fast, and excellent with survival and setting traps. I knew that she wouldn't be one to underestimate. She would hide from the tributes for most of the Games and let us pick each other off. I was pretty sure that her name was Finch. In District 6, the male was noteworthy. He looked like he would sell you out for a piece of wheat. I was going to make sure to steer clear of him. His name was Jason. In District 8 the male looked tough. Not nearly as tough as the Career's, but he looked like he would be able to hold his own in a fight. Probably for the best if I stay away from him, wouldn't want to get in the middle of a fight with him. But then again, sometimes the biggest fall the hardest. Hopefully that would reign true with Cato. The girl was a crying mess. If she made it through the Bloodbath, she wouldn't live very long past it. In District 10 the male looked like he had a descent shot.

As District 10 faded out, I nodded my head. Luckily the tributes this year didn't look completely overwhelming. There had been years where over half of the tributes looked like they could kill you without lifting a finger. With only two more tributes left to reveal, I was thinking that I had a pretty good shot so far. As District 11 came into view, I tuned out. I didn't care what was being said or who was there. I just wanted to know who was the last of my competition. As the paper was opened with the female tribute name, I smiled at the name. Rue. That was a pretty name. But as soon as the tribute came into view, the smile was wiped clear off of my face.

She was tiny. She had to be twelve. My God, she looked like Prim, she reminded me of Prim. Kudos to Rue, she walked up to the stage without wavering, or letting a tear slip out of her eyes. I felt my heart break for her though, people her age never won the Games. As she got up on the stage, she asked for a volunteer, but no one stepped forward. I glared at the TV in anger. How could the Capitol do something like this to someone like her? How could they do any of this to any of us? As I watched her move off to the side, I made myself a promise. I would find Rue. I would kill Cato. And when it came to the end, I would kill myself. I deserved to live, but Rue deserved it more than me. Judging by the large group that was crying, it seemed that she had a huge family to go home to. And I would make sure that she got there.

With the anger still in my system from Rue, I was barely able to concentrate as the male name was called. I was pretty sure that his name was Thresh. But I didn't really care. That was, until I saw the guy. If I had thought that Cato was huge, I was dead wrong. Thresh was huge. He had to be Marvel's height with Cato's muscles. He would definitely have sponsors lined up. Although, he didn't have the cocky attitude that the Capitol liked so much. His face was solemn and it was well paired with a deep voice.

As the District 11 Reaping faded out, I stood up to turn off the tape, but as District 12 came into view, I decided to watch and see what we had all looked like. Effie came on first, with the Mayor, Madge, and Haymitch in the background. I once more laughed as Effie awkwardly stopped her clapping at the end of the video. With baited breath, I watched as she went over to the crystal ball and fished for the name. The name that would be Prim's. She took the slip out of the ball and teetered back to the microphone. I grimaced as Prim's name was read out loud but I took a few deep breath's. It wasn't her. Not really. I watched as the camera fell onto Prim, the girls around her moving to the side. As Prim stepped out into the walkway, I saw the beginning of the chaos that was to come. It was almost comical watching as the camera didn't know who to follow. Effie, Prim, Katniss, or myself. Katniss called out to Prim first and began to run after her. The camera was full-on her. I was no longer in sight. But I knew that I would be soon. She yelled no to Prim and at the same moment I jumped out of the crowd, in front of the camera, where I could see the Peacekeepers that had caught me.

God I looked crazy. With bared teeth and a frantic look, I was just hoping that viewers would understand that I was in a panic. Maybe they would think that it was endearing. _Yeah right. _Just as the camera went to move back to Katniss, we both yelled "I volunteer" and the camera man clearly had no idea what to do. Katniss repeated herself and the cameras turned back to her. But just before I got out of view, I saw myself get pushed back into the crowd. I broke through the Peacekeepers though and ran back into view of the camera, pushing Katniss behind me and stating my fact that the eldest volunteer had the right to compete. I saw how dumbfounded Effie was when she finally agreed with me. Watching closely, it was easy to see the tears that were in Katniss's eyes as we had our brief exchange. I could just barely hear it, but the words made me begin to tear up.

As Katniss was pulled back into the crowd, I saw that my eyes were slightly misty in the video. Hopefully the Capitol people would find it heartwarming. Gritting my teeth when Prim ran up and hugged me, I had to resist the urge to stop the tape right there. But I had to finish it. I saw myself peel Prim off of me and tell her to find Katniss. The younger girl clung back onto me though with tears streaming down her face, and I had to stop myself right there from breaking down. As Gale came into the picture I was brought back to the kiss that he had given to me before he had been pulled out of the room, and I subconsciously brought my hand up to my lips. My eyes turned down in sadness at the look that Gale had given me. It was pity, regret, fury, love, and helplessness. God I missed him. And Katniss, and Prim. I teared up once more as I saw that Gale had tears in his eyes as well and I yelled to Prim that I loved her as Gale took her away from me.

With Prim's shouts in the background, my response to the Peacekeepers that had tried to get me to move was muffled, but I could still hear it. Oh great, like saying get the fuck off of me was such a nice thing to say. I was sure that the Capitol people would love that. As I moved up onto the stage, I looked like I was ready to kill every last person there. Although, that was probably a good thing. After my emotional Reaping, a killer glare was probably a good thing to have. As the audience calmed down, I saw that the three-fingered salute was still in the tape. I wondered if that would get a reaction from anyone in the Capitol. Especially President Snow. The last thing I wanted was to be on his bad side. After a moment of silence from the crowd, Peeta was Reaped. His went much smoother. No one yelling or crying. He looked strong, but afraid. It didn't matter though. If he could do a good interview and get a good training score, his fearful look when he was Reaped would be forgotten. No, my Reaping would be the one that would be remembered.

The Panem anthem played and the Capitol symbol came on the screen for a short bit before the screen went black and the video ended. Popping the tape out of the player, I laid it on the bed and sat down with it. Part of me just wanted to pass out until we reached the Capitol, but I couldn't do that. Instead, I thought over what I had learned. Major threats were Cato and Thresh. Probably Clove, Marvel, and maybe even Glimmer and the District 4 girl too. Other threats may be the District 3 boy, Finch, Jason, the District 8 male, and the District 10 male as well. Hell, probably even Peeta. So that made twelve people that I had to look out for. Half of the tributes.

As I laid down on my bed, a knock at the door made me sit up and walk over. I pressed the button to open the door and smiled a little bit when I saw that it was Peeta. "Hey, did you watch the Reaping's?" He asked me. I nodded at him and he sighed. "Look's pretty crazy. Well I guess we can just not think about that for right now. Look, it's dinner time. Effie wanted me to come and get you," he told me with a friendly smile. I couldn't believe that after all this guy had gone through, he still had his manners.

I nodded at him and walked out of the room, letting the door hiss shut behind me. On the way to the dining car, Peeta complimented me, saying that I had cleaned up nicely and that I looked good in the Reaping. I thanked him and told him that he looked good as well. And it was the truth, he did look good. Not really my type, but there would be plenty of girls in the Capitol that would fawn over him. As we made our way into the dining car, I looked at the huge, white table. There was food spread out all over it. Chicken, beef, fish, and so many more meats, fruits, vegetables, soups, and breads that I would never be able to name. It was enough food to feed myself, Katniss, her family, Gale, and his family for a week. But here it was only for Peeta, Effie, Haymitch, and myself. And for one night. "Oh and desert will be out later!" Effie called to us. Desert? How the hell would anyone have room?

Dinner was a pretty awkward affair. No one said anything, and by desert Effie seemed to have had enough. "Well, they have the first judgements of the Tributes out! They're on now! Would anyone like to watch?" Effie asked. When no one answered, she scoffed and turned on the TV. It was Caesar Flickerman, who would do the tribute interviews before the Games, and Claudius Templesmith, who was an announcer for the Games. Claudius was just a pain in the ass Capitol man, as was Caesar, but the difference was that some part of me actually liked Caesar. He was just a loveable guy. He made every tribute look good, and never showed any favoritism. Had he not been born in the Capitol, I think he would have made a wonderful man.

It seemed that we were just coming in on the beginning of the program as the two men had just finished introducing themselves. "So, what do you think of the crop of tributes we have this year Caesar?" Claudius asked.

Caesar smiled at Claudius and began what I knew would be where he analyzed the little of what the Capitol had seen of the Tributes. "Well, I suppose we'll start with the District 1 tributes. Glimmer! A beautiful young lady, but I can't quite tell what her specialty is. I suppose we'll see soon enough! But I think we can definitely expect to see many sponsors for this young lady," he said. I snorted at the thought that came to mind and was scolded by Effie. I ignored her though and turned back to the TV. "Now our next tribute, Marvel is an odd character. He seems like the type to carry a long range weapon. But the personality on him is sure to win plenty of votes!" Caesar said with a huge smile. I nodded, he was thinking the same thing that I was.

The District 1 symbol faded out of the background of the screen and was replaced by a District 2 symbol, along with a picture of Clove from her Reaping ceremony. "Now Clove. She was a shocker, seeing how young she is. But the girl looks determined to prove herself. I don't know Claudius, I'd be willing to put down some big money on Clove," Caesar said and I nodded. She looked like big competition. As Clove's picture was taken down, I watched Cato's come up on the screen and couldn't help but feel uncomfortable at the icy look of his blue eyes. I knew that he wasn't looking at me, but it seemed like he was. "Cato! What an impressive tribute. So far, Cato is hands down the favorite to win the Games this year. He has the attitude for it, the look, the determination, everything! I just hope that he can prove us right," Caesar said. I grunted at the TV and tuned it out for a while.

Cato was the favorite to win. Well, I couldn't say that I was surprised. He was everything that they wanted in a victor, just like they had said. Taking a deep gulp of water, I thought back on Cato. I didn't know what was going to happen, but I had a bad feeling that I would need to avoid him in the Games. I knew that I had drawn a lot of attention to myself in the Reaping, and I was sure that he didn't want that. He probably wanted to be the lone star. But it didn't look like that was going to happen. I knew people like Cato, they would want to take it out on someone. And I had a bad feeling that that person was going to be me.

Coming back into the TV I looked over and saw that they were finishing up with District 10 and were about to move on to District 11. Rue and Thresh. Dropping my fork awkwardly, I realized that I had been pushing my food around for about fifteen minutes while I thought, staring blankly at my plate. Giving an awkward cough I glanced up to the screen and hoped that everyone else was looking there as well.

I watched as Rue's face popped up on the screen and I felt my face harden. How could the Capitol do something like this to someone like her? "Well Claudius, this is an interesting one. Normally when the younger kids get Reaped we see a lot of emotion, but not from Rue. She was rather quiet. But it doesn't matter, she's a cutie! No doubt that she will win the hearts of most of the ladies and gentlemen all over Panem," Caesar said with his cheesy smile. I let out a slight breath. At least they weren't counting her out yet. They were making her out to be the sweet and innocent tribute, but that was what I had expected. It was what kids her age normally played at.

As her picture faded out, Thresh's came into view. God, he was terrifying. I could only hope that he would have some mercy for me. He didn't seem cruel like the Career's but I was sure that they would want to recruit him. I mean, he looked like one of them. "Well, well, well. Thresh here is quite a mystery to me, and everyone else I think, Claudius. There is definitely hope with him. The boy looks strong and seems to be stable going into the Games. I think he's one that we'll need to watch out for! Who knows, maybe we'll have a victor from District 11 two years in a row! After all, he is second place in the polls to win the Games," Caesar said.

I took in a deep breath. I wasn't surprised that he was high up in the chances to win. The Careers, himself, and probably Peeta, maybe even the District 4 female. As District 11 faded out and the District 12 symbol came into view, everyone in the room straightened up. This was it, this was where we found out what the Capitol thought about us. How good of a chance that we had with the Capitol people.

My face popped up on the screen and I immediately knew when they had snapped the picture. It was right when I got up on the stage. I looked furious, but you could see the sadness in my eyes. My face was stone cold too, I knew that I wouldn't be able to play the bubbly angle. I had lost that window of opportunity. "Well, Claudius. I don't know what to think about this one. Aspen, District 12's first volunteer. Now this is a girl that I think we need to keep our eye on. She volunteered for her best friends younger sister, forced her best friend back into line, and it seems that she may have a man looking out for her back home," Caesar said with a wink. Oh God, they played the brief clip where Gale took Prim away from me and I felt my face heat up. I'm so sorry Gale. "The funny thing is, both of her parents actually competed in the Games and made it pretty far." I couldn't help but glare darkly at the TV. Why did they have to say that? "But besides that, she looks like a competitor. Serious, but with her head screwed on straight. Luckily for her, she has won the hearts over everyone in the Capitol. While she does not round out the top five of the competitors most likely to win, she is the second most popular tribute. It's pretty certain that she'll have sponsors lined up down the block. I've got to say Claudius, I'm excited to see what this girl is about!" Caesar yelled and my face faded out.

There were claps from Effie and Peeta gave me a congratulations, to which I thanked him. Haymitch was wearing a small smile and he raised his glass to me. I wasn't likely to win, but I could change that with a good training score. And as long as I stayed friendly, people would be ready to sponsor me. It looked like I was well set up so far. "Oh this is just wonderful, Aspen! I haven't seen a tribute so well loved before the official Games even begin in a long time!" Effie said with a huge smile.

I smiled at the attention but let my smile drop when I saw Peeta. He looked defeated before he had even heard what the people wanted to say about him. Putting a hand on his shoulder, I gave him a tiny smile. "Hey, it's not like they even think I have a chance to win. They just like me. Trust me, you'll have a good chance to win," I told Peeta with a smile. He nodded at me and brought me into a hug. I tensed at the contact with him, but quickly relaxed. Peeta was such a sweet guy, but I couldn't allow myself to get too close to him. I would be in the Games with him within a week. I could only pray that someone else would be the one to kill him. I didn't know if I would have the heart to do it.

As he released me, I gave him a small smile and looked back at the screen. My face had disappeared and Peeta's was coming up on the screen. "Well, District 12 seems to be doing pretty good this year! Peeta is in the top five of a chance to win in the polls as of now, but unlike his partner, he is nowhere near as popular. Still, Peeta has the look of a strong tribute and I'm sure that he'll have plenty to show us once he gets in the Games. Should be a good one this year!" Caesar said. And with their goodbyes and the anthem once more, the Capitol symbol appeared on the screen.

I turned to Peeta with a smile and gave him a hug. "See? I told you that you'd have a good chance to win," I told him with a little smirk. He laughed at me and turned his smile to his plate. I picked at another piece of my chicken when I heard the Panem anthem play from the screen. I turned back to the TV and looked at the screen. It seemed like they were announcing the likeliness of who was to win the Games after day one. Reaping Day.

As I was watching, I groaned when I saw the first of the pictures pop up on the screen. It was Cato. I wasn't surprised that he was the most likely to win the Games. As his face faded out, it was replaced by Thresh with a number two beneath his face. So Thresh was also likely to win the Games. Again, not much of a surprise. Third in the polls was Marvel, followed by Clove in fourth. I smiled when I saw that Peeta was in fifth. Glimmer was in sixth and I couldn't help but laugh. I was sure that she would be livid that a District 12 tribute was more likely to win the Games than her. The District 4 female, Coral, was the seventh most likely to win. As her face faded out, I was shocked to see that my own had replaced it. I was the eighth most likely person to win the Games. Well, my odds could have been worse.

Peeta clapped me on the shoulder and gave me a smile which I returned. He and I sat together, happily munching on the remainder of our food. I had a descent shot to win the Games, and it seemed that I was well liked by the Capitol. So it seemed that I was doing better than I had thought that I would. Effie was sitting at her end of the table smiling and jabbering on about how well the two of us were doing and what a great year this would be. Haymitch on the other hand was laughing lowly and drinking more than anyone should be, that was celebrating.

Yawning slightly, I decided that it would probably be a good idea for me to go to bed. I had a long day tomorrow. I knew that we would arrive in the Capitol early in the morning, right after breakfast as Effie had told us. She had also mentioned that we would be doing something like a makeover. How wonderful, just what I wanted, to be the Capitol's play toy even more. Oh well, too late to do anything now. Standing from my seat at the table, I looked over everyone with a straight face. "I'm gonna go to bed. Long day," I said. Effie gave me a cheerful goodnight as did Peeta, and Haymitch merely waved me off with the glass to his lips.

Rolling my eyes, I made my way back into my bedroom and threw myself on the bed. Sliding my boots off, I let them drop on the floor. I walked over to the dresser and pulled out a black tank top with a pair of black leggings. Pulling them on, I sunk into the bed and let my thoughts wander. So much had happened today. When I had woken up, I had calmed down Prim who had been so sure that she would be Reaped. And I had been so sure that she wouldn't. I had missed my deer thanks to Gale who had suggested we run off. Both Katniss and I had told him no. Then there had been the Reaping. Prim had been reaped. I had fought Katniss to take Prim's spot in the Games. I had won, or maybe lost, depending on how you looked at it. Then Gale had kissed me, had given me my first kiss. Katniss, Prim, and myself had said goodbye. Madge had given me the Mockingjay pin. Peeta and I had become sort of friends. I had become loved by the Capitol. And I had found out who I would need to kill. Cato Hadley. The monstrous boy from District 2.

As I slipped under the cover and closed my eyes, I prepared myself mentally for the next day. I knew that it would be the Tribute Parade. Where I would get rolled around in some stupid chariot, with some stupid costume, and see stupid President Snow. The only good thing about the next day was that I would finally get to size up my competition. I would see them face to face. I would get to meet Cato Hadley. I would get to see the boy that I was determined to kill.

THE NEXT MORNING...

I jumped out of bed with a sharp scream, and took note that I was covered in sweat. I had been plagued by nightmares all night long. Only these were the worst type of nightmares. They were the kind that could come true. They were the kind that probably would come true. Cato had been chasing me through a forest, and I had been watching from District 12, with Katniss, Gale, and Prim. He had caught me after running for what seemed like hours. When he finally caught me, he pinned me down to the ground, taking out a knife and dragging it down my chest, arms, and legs. Katniss was crying, trying to pull Prim away from the TV. Gale was screaming at me, at the TV. They were all praying that it would just end. That I was back home.

I had woken up right when Cato had leaned down to the side of my face, with a beautiful, but terrifying smile. "You always knew that it would end like this. You always knew that you were too weak to win. To beat me. Now look at you. Going to die, just like your parents," he had whispered to me. He leaned back up and raised his knife, bringing it down above my chest. Just as the blade pierced my skin, I had woken up.

Now that I had been up for a few minutes, I climbed out of bed on shaky legs and walked over to the dresser. I wasn't sure what I should wear, but I figured that it should be something that the Capitol would be pleased with. Scoffing, I began to riffle through the drawer. Who the hell cared that they wanted? I was going to wear what I wanted. A knock at the door startled me, and I stood up straight. "Good morning Aspen! Time to get up dear. Breakfast is on the table. Please get changed and come join us when you're ready," she told me.

"Alright! I'll be out in a minute Effie," I called back to the woman as I dropped down besides the drawer once more. Throwing clothes out of the drawer, I finally found an outfit that wasn't too appalling. It was a deep green tank top with a low front. I had originally thought that it was perfect until I saw how low it was. Of course, the Capitol had to do something to fuck up everything. Sighing, I threw it on anyways. Grabbing a slick, black leather jacket, I threw it on over the tank top, hoping that it would at least cover me up slightly. Pulling off my tight black pants, I replaced them with a pair of tight, white jeans.

Pulling on my worn boots as well, I walked over to the mirror and smiled. I actually didn't look half bad. Grabbing the hair brush that had been laid out for me, I ran it through my hair and braided a small fishtail braid in the front, side of my hair. Hoping that it would be a pain for whoever was going to do my hair, I smirked to myself and walked out of the room.

As I entered the dining room I laughed lightly when I saw that as usual, Effie looked moronic, fixing her hair. Haymitch looked slightly more sober than usual, and Peeta seemed to be in a deep conversation with our mentor, who looked fed up with whatever the two of them had been talking about. "You'd freeze to death first," Haymitch told Peeta with the roll of his eyes.

Peeta shook his head at our mentor and I watched closely from the corner of the room. I didn't want to come out into view. Not quite yet. I wanted to wait another minute or two. "Because I didn't light a fire," Peeta said with a scoff. It seemed that the two were arguing over how to keep warm on a night in the Games.

Instead of giving any constructive criticism, Haymitch rolled his eyes at Peeta. "Now that's a good way to get killed," he told my district partner. Deciding that this was probably an important thing that I should be listening to, I walked out into the open.

"What's a good way to get killed?" I asked as I walked up to the table, that was once more covered in enough food to last all of District 12 a few days. I saw that Effie, Peeta, and Haymitch all turned to me in shock. I guess they had thought that I wouldn't be out for a little while. Peeta smiled at me, while Haymitch gave me a light glare. Effie on the other hand looked me up and down and smiled an approving smile. So it seemed that my outfit was appropriate enough for her.

I began to feel awkward with everyone staring at me, but luckily Haymitch drew the attention back to himself. "Oh! Joy. Why don't you join us? I'm just saving a life-saving advice," he told me with a sarcastic smile. I rolled my eyes at him but sat down at the table anyways. He might be an asshole, but he was an asshole that had won these Games once. I piled on some scrambled eggs, a few slices of bacon, a muffin, and a few strawberries before grabbing a glass of milk.

Once I was done gathering my food, I looked up to Haymitch, whose eyes had not left me since I'd walked in. "Like what?" I asked before taking a scoop of egg and a sip of milk.

I waited for Haymitch to say something, but he merely grabbed a slice of toast and ignored my question. Wonderful. I sighed at the fact that our mentor was now ignoring me for no reason and I took another sip of the milk. Rolling my eyes I was about to give up on talking to Haymitch when Peeta stepped in and looked at me. "I wa- I was just asking about how to find shelter," Peeta told me. I could tell that he was nervous about continuing the conversation, which had clearly been on thin ice even before I had walked in.

With a scoff from his end of the table, Haymitch grabbed his coffee and took a large gulp before looking back at his plate. But not without a comment. "Which would come in handy if in fact you are still alive," he said, clearly making a jab at Peeta for what he had said earlier.

Peeta seemed to have given up the conversation, but I wasn't quite ready to give the whole thing up. This was going to get figured out whether or not Haymitch wanted it to. Grabbing a slice of toast along with a sharp knife, I leaned forward on the table, hoping that Haymitch would get that I was serious about this. "How do you find shelter?" I asked him with a straight face.

Not even bothering to look up at me, he rolled his eyes and kept them focused on his toast. "Pass the jam," he told me, without even acknowledging the fact that I was trying to get his attention.

"How do you find shelter?" I asked once more. Haymitch tried to reach across the table and grab the jam, but I was faster. I grabbed the jar and pulled it over to myself. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw that Peeta was watching with a nervous look on his face, and even Effie had stopped applying her makeup to watch the two of us. We were both locked in a staring contest that neither one of us was willing to lose. I tightened my grip on the knife slightly, getting sick of all of this.

With the roll of his eyes, Haymitch broke our staring contest and gave me a condescending look. "Give me a chance to wake up sweetheart. This mentoring is very... taxing and stuff," he told me, looking like he could give less of a rats ass what happened to either Peeta or I. "Can you pass the marmalade?" He asked me like nothing had even happened.

Losing my temper, I pick the knife up off of the table and grabbed it tightly in my hand. Haymitch was looking away from me and I took that as my opportunity to strike. Raising my knife by the side of my head, I threw it in blind anger. The knife sailed by Haymitch's head, taking a few hairs with it, and landed in a painting that was hanging on the wall behind him. That is a masterpiece by a Capitol artist!" Effie shrieked at me. I ignored her and focused on the started faces of Haymitch and Peeta. Clearly, no one had thought that I would do something like that. Hell, I didn't think that I would do something like that.

Shaking his head at me and replacing the startled look with a cruel one, Haymitch leaned forward to me. "Look at you! Just killed a... painting! You really wanna know how to stay alive? You get people to like you," he told me with a sneer. I let my face drop at what he told me, now that was something that I wasn't very good at. I mean, hell, I had four friends back home. "Oh! Not what you're expecting. When you're in the middle of the games... and you're starving or freezing, some water, a knife or even some matches can mean the difference between life and death. And those things only come from Sponsors. And to get Sponsors, you have to make people like you. And right now, sweetheart? You're not off to a really good start," Haymitch told me, and I scowled at him.

Peeta startled me when he stood up and ran over to the window of the train car. He was looking out the window with a huge smile on his face. "There it is. It's huge. That's incredible," he said. I could only assume that he was talking about the Capitol. It was probably about time that we arrived there. I could only see the tops of the buildings, but I could already tell that it was amazing. The train rode through what seemed to be the beginning of the station, and when the light came back through the window, the roaring of a crowd did as well. We were here. We were at the Capitol train station. This was about to become even more real.

Standing at the window, Peeta began to smile at the crowd and wave to them happily. I suppose he thought that the attention was cool. I guess it was for some people. But not me. "Come on," Peeta said to me, trying to get me to come over to the window, but I merely shook my head at him. No way was I going to amuse those monkeys.

Haymitch laughed at me and pulled the knife from the wall., handing it back to me. "Better keep this knife. He knows what he's doing," Haymitch told me with a smirk. Looking back at the window, I sighed as I felt the train come to a stop. Well great, this was it. Let the real Bloodbath begin.

A/N: Well here it is you guys! I hope you all liked it! Anyways, sorry for the wait. I had finals week, and some drama with friends. Also, I learned that moving out of a dorm is a long and boring process. Anyways, thanks to all of the follows and favorites! Also a super huge thank you to my reviewers **Guest, Miss Scarlet Darkness, and Silverthornofriverclan!** It means so much to me. But you know what means even more to me? More reviews! Please let me know what you guys think of the story! It helps me alter my writing or keep it the same depending on what you guys have to say. But hopefully the next update will be soon! -A


	4. Chapter 4

Turning back to Haymitch, I snatched the knife from his hand and glared at him. Slamming the knife down onto the table, I stood up and walked over to the window. I knew that it would be smart to wave and smile at the people like Peeta was doing, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. Instead I stared at the people of the Capitol hoping that I wouldn't go blind from staring at them, and the flashes of the camera. I had never seen so many people in so many different colors. I was seeing colors that I didn't even know existed. I had seen the Capitol crowds in Games past, but this was something else. Being here in person was something totally different.

"Aspen! Peeta! Come over here for a moment," Effie called to us. I turned to her and let Peeta pull me over to her. The two of us stood in front of her and I stood with my hip cocked. God, I wish I wasn't here. Effie walked around Peeta and nodded at him. It seemed that he was to her satisfaction. Effie then did a once over of me and smiled. "Oh Aspen, I'm so proud of you! I would have thought you'd been a lost cause," she told me. I rolled my eyes at her and jumped back when she tugged at the jacket. "Take this off, it makes the outfit too dark," she told me. I opened my mouth to tell her that it was to cover myself up, but she didn't seem to care. Instead of arguing with her, I rolled my eyes and let the jacket drop to the floor.

With a smile, she dragged us over to the doors that would reveal us to the world and smiled at the closed door. "Alright, now when you get out, there will be photographers everywhere! So smile... Aspen," Effie said pointedly. I rolled my eyes and mimicked her, to Peeta's amusement. With a gentle shove, Haymitch moved Effie out of the way and took her spot in front of us. I raised my eyebrows at Haymitch, surprised that he now wanted anything to do with us.

He stood in front of me, and gave me a glare. Come on people, what the hell? Did I really need that much direction, or was Peeta just that much more perfect than me? "Alright you two. When you get off the train we will have to walk up to the Remake Center which is where they will prepare you for the Tribute Parade. That it also where training is and where you will live for the next few days. Now listen, you will have your prep team, let them do what they want to you... Aspen," Haymitch growled at me. I rolled my eyes and nodded at him. "Now, Effie is about to open these doors. When they get opened, smile and nod at the reporters. Don't stop to talk to them. Understand?" He asked us. Both Peeta and I nodded. "Good, now you both stay close to me. Once we get to the Remake Center, your prep teams will take you away. After that, we won't see you until after the Tribute Parade. OK?" Haymitch asked us once more. We both nodded and took in deep breaths.

With a quick nod to Effie, she opened the doors of the train and I immediately went in to sensory overload. There were the flashing of cameras all over the place. If I wasn't blind by the end of this walk, I would be shocked. Not to mention, deaf. The roar of the crowd was horrible. All of these people cheering on our deaths. I glared at the crowd as my eyes adjusted, and jumped when Haymitch punched me in the shoulder. "Smile," he growled at me.

Plastering a fake smile on my face, he led us out of the train. Effie went first with Peeta walking next to her. Haymitch and I followed, with me closer to the side. But he still had a tight grip on my back. The crowd was screaming at us and in this moment I was so grateful that I wasn't claustrophobic. As I walked the, luckily, short walk to the Remake Center, I had to fight to keep the smile on my face as reporter after reporter ran up to me. The most recent of which was a man with bright pink hair and blue eyeshadow. I was pretty sure that he was wearing heels too. What the fuck was wrong with these people? "Aspen! Is it true that the girl you volunteered for is your best friend's younger sister?" The man asked me. I ignored him and had to grit my teeth at the pain of Haymitch's hand in my back. I was sure that he was extremely uncomfortable in this situation. It probably brought back all sorts of horrible memories. "Is there anyone at home that you want to win for? Any special man?" The reporter once more asked me. Still ignoring him and smiling, I thought that I was doing pretty good so far. "What about the young man that was at the Reaping? Sources say that you were caught together, lip locked at your goodbyes!" The reporter yelled to me.

"What?!" I yelled back at him, finally losing my cool. How the hell had he known that? The Peacekeeper that had walked into the room. They had sold me out. It made sense. These Capitol reporters were paid out the ass for pictures of the Tributes. Especially pictures like that. Of them with a significant other or something like that.

As I began to walk back to the reporter with a furious face, Haymitch grabbed me by the arm and pulled me back to him. "What the hell are you doing?! You're making yourself look like a fool!" He hissed at me. I glared at him and snatched my arm away but he wasn't willing to give up that easily. Catching my arm once more, he wrenched me forward and yelled at me to smile. Taking a few deep breaths and tuning out the crowd, I calmed myself down and took to walking with Haymitch once more. He was trying to help me and all I was doing was making his job ten times harder. All thanks to that damn reporter. I had been doing so well before he had come up to me.

Determined to redeem myself, I swallowed my pride and began to wave at the audience, hoping that I hadn't made myself irredeemable. Judging by their screams, that wasn't an issue. I looked straight ahead and was determined to make it to the Remake Center without another issue. But naturally, that wasn't in my books. About twenty feet from the entrance of the Remake Center, a small child ran up in front of me. I tried to ignore the kid, but he was right in front of me.

I went to step around the kid, but he held out a flower to me and I just had to stop for him. He looked so normal for a Capitol kid. Dark brown hair, with a black button down shirt, and jeans. The kid was so cute that I just had to stop for him. I leaned down to the kid who handed me the flower. "Oh, well thank you!" I told the kid. I noticed that the roars of the crowd had diminished and all eyes were on me. No Tribute ever stopped to talk to the crowd. Both Effie and Peeta were watching me in shock, Peeta with a smile on his face. Haymitch seemed impressed at me for once. Ignoring the fact that everyone was staring at me, I focused on the kid and gave him an actual smile. "The flower is beautiful. Thank you," I told him. The kid leaned forward and gave me a small peck on my cheek. I tried to keep a straight face, but I knew that I was turning a bright red. "What's your name?" I asked the boy.

He shuffled his feet for a moment, before finally looking up to me. He looked afraid, but I was determined to make him comfortable around me. I didn't want him to be afraid of me. Not yet. "Gale," the boy finally said. I knew that my face must have dropped as soon as he said it. I just hoped that the cameras hadn't caught it.

Trying to ignore all of the unwanted feelings that the boy's response had brought up, I scooted closer to him and leaned in front of him. "You know, my best friend's name is Gale," I told him with a smile. "And when I win, I'll make sure that I dedicate it to the both of you. Thank you Gale," I told the young boy with a smile.

His eyes brightened and he jumped onto me, giving me a small hug. I smiled at the boy and wrapped my arms around him, happy for the first time since this whole thing had started. "I'm gonna get all the sponsors I know to help you!" Gale yelled to me as he backed away. I yelled back a thank you to him before he disappeared into the crowd. Standing up, I took the flower that Gale had given me and stuck in in my hair. Walking back over to Haymitch, the crowd once more began to scream and he kept a hand on my back, pushing me ahead faster than he had been before.

"Not bad sweetheart, maybe I was wrong about you," he told me with a smirk. I smiled back at him and the four of us arrived at the entrance to the Remake Center. The Peacekeepers that were standing guard nodded at us and let both Peeta and I in, while Haymitch and Effie were escorted away from us. I looked back at them, hoping that they would say something else to us, but Haymitch merely pointed me to the group of three people that were walking toward me, all talking over one another.

As Effie and Haymitch disappeared, every bone in my body told me to run after them. But Peeta wrapped his arm around my shoulder and gave me a reassuring smile. I nodded at him and took a deep breath, praying that whoever these people were, they would make whatever was about to come, quick. The group walked up to me and all gave me a hug. "My goodness! Once she's done she'll just be beautiful!" One of them said as they pulled at my clothes, hair, and limbs. Damn, these people didn't know how to keep their hands to themselves. "Oh! How rude of me!" Said the only male in the group. At least I thought he was the only male in the group. "My name is Flavius and I will be doing your hair," he said and I nodded at him. "This is Venia who will be doing the waxing and eyebrows," he said, pointing to the woman on his left. I already had eyebrows, what the hell could they be doing to them? "And this is Octavia," he said, pointing to the woman on his right. "She will be doing your nails," Flavius told me.

Immediately after introducing themselves, Flavius pulled me away from Peeta, and I looked back at him in horror. Peeta seemed to be enjoying himself though, laughing at the horror on my face. As I was pulled through hallway after hallway I was shocked that the building could even be so huge. When were we going to run out of hallways? Just as I wanted to drop to the floor and give up looking for whatever room that we were looking for, we turned a last hallway and slowed down. The doors were all marked with a number and male or female. At the end of the hallway was exactly what we were looking for. '12-Female," the door read. Octavia pushed the door open and Venia and Flavius pushed me in.

I stumbled into the center of the room and panicked as the three of my stylists crowded around me. Flavius began to pull at my tank top, and out of instinct, my hand whipped out, slapping him across the face. Things had gone from bad to worse after that. I was scolded for my poor behavior, and yelled at from all three of them, all rambling on together. After they had finished yelling at me, they told me that they would need to get rid of my clothes. All of them. Needless to say, that had been a marvelous fight. But even after my fighting, yelling, and kicking, they had won and I was now laying on a cold metal table, buck ass naked.

Staring up at the clock that was mounted on the wall, I groaned when I saw that it was only ten in the morning. The Tribute Parade wasn't until seven at night. What the hell were they going to do to me for nine hours? I had wished that I hadn't asked. Flavius, Octavia, and Venia all stood over me with a bucket to the side of them. The group were mumbling to each other, nothing really being said except useless chatter. I zoned myself out, knowing that they would just ignore me. Keeping my eyes closed, I was shocked when I felt fabric being pressed against my legs. I jerked my eyes open and pulled my legs up to myself. "Calm down!" Octavia yelled to me. "It's just waxing paper, it's how we are going to shave your legs, they're so hairy," she said. I glared at her, but nodded my consent, not exactly sure how a piece of paper would remove hair from my legs. Maybe it dissolved the hair?

As it turned out, I was very wrong about how they got hair off of your body. It was worse than anything the Games could hand to me. After handing me a thin, blue, hospital gown that I was allowed to put on, Venia grabbed the top of the strip. Just as I was about to ask her what she was doing, she ripped the strip off of me and I let out a scream that I was sure all of Panem had heard. 'God fucking damn it! What the hell are you doing to me?! Shit!" I yelled.

My prep team was watching me with wide eyes as I glared at them, rubbing my leg from the pain that was shooting through it. Did they really do that to themselves just to be pretty? With the room now in total silence, I was more embarrassed than I had been in years. Just as I was about to apologize to my prep team, the door flew open and I jumped at the figure that ran into the room. It was a woman that was wearing way too much make up with green hair. I figured that she was probably another tribute's stylist that had heard me scream and came in to the room to make sure that everything was OK. "My dear Flavius! What on Earth is going in in here?" The woman asked, looking directly over to me. I slumped onto the table with my face lighting up a bright red.

Flavius moved away from the table and went to stand by the woman. "Oh Carrine I'm fine, just a pitiful tribute that can't even take a bit of waxing," he said. I stopped rubbing my leg and looked up to Flavius with a glare.

"I can hear you, asshole," I muttered the last part. I heard a laugh and I looked up at the door. The tribute that was standing there was one that I knew immediately. They had a white robe wrapped around them, with tough muscles popping out. But it wasn't the muscles that were how I knew him. It was his face. High cheekbones, with a chiseled face. Short, blonde hair and icy blue eyes. It was the man that I had promised myself that I would kill. It was Cato Hadley. He was leaning against the door, smirking at me. I straightened myself out slightly and glared at the man that was leaning in the doorway. His eyes traveled up and down my body and I suddenly felt very self-conscious. But I was not going to let him know that he was getting to me. As his eyes made their way back up to mine, I saw that there was one emotion in them- hunger. I gulped, but refused to let him see that I was afraid of him.

"Oh! Flavius, Octavia, Venia, this is my tribute, Cato Hadley." Without even bothering to introduce me, my prep team left me sitting on the table and went to flock around Cato. They were all complimenting him, telling him what an amazing person that he was and how he was going to win the Games. Not to mention that he was so much easier to deal with than me. I rolled my eyes at the group and prayed that they would leave soon. I had embarrassed myself enough for one day. And Cato was just too charming to listen to. He knew exactly how to work a crowd. But the worst part was when the stylists would get caught up in each other and Cato would look over at me. I knew that he was scrutinizing me, so I stared him down as well.

He was giving me a wide smirk when it seemed that everyone in the room suddenly remembered that I was in the room as well. My prep team walked back over to me, and thankfully Cato and Carrine stayed where they were. She grabbed his arm and motioned over to where I was sitting. "Cato, meet the District 12 female tribute. A-" Corrine began, before Cato cut her off.

"Aspen Antaeus," Cato purred softly at me. I stared at him in wonder. So he knew who I was as well. He must have seen the Reaping's. Confirming what I had thought, Cato stepped forward and nodded at me. "I saw your Reaping," he told me with his eyes deadlocked on me. I knew that everyone in the room was watching us right now, but I wasn't going to look away from him. He had to know that I wasn't afraid of him. Nor would I ever be.

Nodding at Cato, I moved my legs off of the edge of the table. I wasn't going to stand up and get yelled at by my stylists, but I wanted to face him as much as I could. With a smirk of my own, I leaned over the edge of the table and kept my eyes locked onto Cato's. "Oh did you? How did you like it?" I asked him.

It seemed that Cato knew that I was toying with him as his smile grew wider. He walked closer to the middle of the room and it was just then when I saw how good-looking he really was. His hair was a beautiful golden color and his eyes were a light blue that I could see myself in. His cheekbones were probably more prominent than mine, but his were in a healthy way. And his muscles, they popped out from every inch of his body. He was the perfect tribute, and he knew it. With another two steps forward, Cato came to a stop in front of me. He must have only been three of four feet in front of me. "I thought it was... endearing. Very sweet the way that the little girl was reaped and you and her sister rushed forward to save her. But you had to be valiant and protect the entire family. And then the heart wrenching way that she was pulled away from you. And then the man that stepped forward and took her away. The way that he looked at you. You could see the pain and love in his eyes," Cato told me with a cruel smirk. My eyes narrowed but I kept a cool head. "Then the speech that you gave. It melted my heart. Honestly. And the rally that your district did for you. I've never seen something like that before. You must mean a lot to all of them for them to do something like that," he told me. His smirk never once wavering through his entire speech.

It was obvious that he was trying to get a rise out of me, but I was determined to stay calm. I was not going to give him what he wanted. "I'm glad that you liked it," I told him. His smirk grew slightly and he took another few steps closer to me. At this point, he could have reached out and put a hand on my knee. "I enjoyed yours as well. You were so very eager. And you have all the charm too, the perfect tribute," I said to him, hoping that he would just leave me alone.

But naturally, that wasn't the way that things were going to work. My legs were slightly open, and to my shock, Cato placed himself in between them, and I had to struggle to not touch him in any way. Keep any distance between us that I could. I had been trying so hard to keep calm, but I couldn't do it anymore. My face lit up like a Christmas tree, and I looked away from Cato. But I was determined to prove that I could hold my own against him. I looked back up and immediately caught his eyes. They were beautiful. For a beautiful monster. He slowly leaned forward, and for a minute, I thought that he would kiss me. But that was a foolish thought. Instead, he leaned down to my ear and let his lips ghost past them. "You may think that you have a shot at winning, but you don't. I'm going to make sure that every other tribute knows that you're mine. I'll let you live for a while, but only so that I can play with you. In every way possible. And then, when the time comes, I'm going to kill you. In the most painful way possible. Just like your mommy and daddy," he said. My entire body stiffened and I watched with fierce eyes as Cato pulled away from me. He wore a huge smirk, knowing that he had gotten to me. My eyes darkened and I had to restrain myself from reaching out to attack him.

Cato slowly backed away from me, and his stylist came from behind him, grabbing him from behind. "Come on now, Cato! We have lots to do, and only eight hours to do so!" She babbled at him. Instead of saying anything to her, he merely nodded, his eyes still locked on me. Thank God he was leaving, I didn't know how much longer I would be able to do this.

Finally, he turned and walked out of the doorway. But before he actually left the room, he turned back around and gave me a smirk. "I'll be seeing you real soon," he told me with a twinkle in his eyes. A moment later, he turned his back to me and left the room, following his stylist out of the room. Flavius walked over to the door and shut it. The room silent, more silent than I had heard it yet. I would have preferred their babbling, this silence was horrible.

To my delight though, the babbling started soon after they laid me back down on the table and took away the blue hospital gown. "My goodness, now that is a perfect tribute! He probably isn't so hairy! I'm sure he has a better attitude! And not nearly as much to do to him!" They were all shouting. I wasn't sure who was saying what, so I tuned them out and was left with my own thoughts. Well, that and the pain of getting my legs waxed.

I couldn't believe what had just happened. I had met Cato Hadley. And he had been the nightmare that I had been expecting. I hissed slightly as another strip of hair was torn off and muttered a few choice curse words. Going back to my thoughts, I could believe that he had done what he had done. He had stood in between my legs and told me that I was his to kill. That he would make me live through the majority of the Games, just so that he could kill me at the end. So that he could kill me the way that the District 2 males before him had killed my parents. How had he known about them anyways? More than likely, Brutus had known about them and had told him. I knew why he was gunning for me too. Despite what my prep team said, I knew that I was pretty, and that drew the attention of the Capitol. I had drawn a huge crowd too, at my Reaping. I had become a Tribute to keep an eye on from the moment I said "I volunteer." Not to mention my little stunt with the boy named Gale. No one ever did something like that. And I hadn't meant to, but he did remind me of my Gale back home.

Gale. I wondered what he was doing right now. He was more than likely out hunting with Katniss. I was sure that the two of them were sitting in silence, brooding over what had happened to me. They were probably thinking about what I was going through right now. Torture, absolute torture. I hoped that they were both doing OK. I didn't want anyone to slip into depression if I was to die. I wanted them to be happy that I had saved them from one more year. Be happy that I would finally be with my family. Be happy at the life that I had gotten to live. And Prim, I wanted her to grow up happy. In a world that was free of the Games. But it was too late for that.

I hissed once more when the wax paper had pulled at my arms. Why they were shaving my arms, I had no idea. What was even more shocking was that they continued shaving even after that. Under my arms, and somewhere much more private. There had been a magnificent argument over that. An argument that I had lost. My tanned skin was now a bright pink from all of the waxing and I glowered at my prep team. I didn't look good. I looked like a lobster. As I began to wipe my face, Venia swatted my hands away and brought a sharp tool up to my eyebrows, which I pushed away.

Venia scowled at me and rolled her eyes. "It's for tweezing your eyebrows. Stop struggling," she told me. I nodded at her and closed my eyes. Squinting every time that she plucked an eyebrow. It hurt, but it was nowhere near as bad as the waxing. Venia spent about twenty minutes on my eyebrows before she finally nodded at me. "Much better," she said, nodding at me. Venia stood me up, and led me over to a tub that held a milky white substance. I stared at the bath for a moment before turning back to Venia. "It will help with the stinging dear," she told me with her annoying Capitol accent.

Nodding at her once more, I took Flavius's arm and let him help me into the bath. I had thought that it would sting, but to my pleasure, it was more calming than anything else. They had me sit in the bath for nearly an hour while I just laid there, and let Octavia play with my nails. The grating and snipping at my fingertips was annoying, but I was just have to deal with it. I was done fighting with people for one day. Octavia finally released my hand and told me to hold it in the milky liquid. I dropped my hand into the tub and ran my fingers over them. They were soft and it felt like they had some type of gel on them.

Another twenty minutes later, they called me out of the tub and I nodded. Standing up and stepping out of the tub, I was brought to the other side of the room. I looked down at my skin and saw that I was now back to my original tan color. Whatever that milky stuff was, it worked pretty well. I had thought that we were done poking and prodding at me, but it turned out that I was dead wrong. Flavius wore a small, orange coat and walked me under what looked like a shower head. Wonderful.

He turned the shower on and I grimaced as both Octavia and Flavius scrubbed me down from head to toe. The brushes hurt, but I hoped that this process wouldn't go on for that long. Luckily, it didn't. Flavius took the brushes away from me and put some type of liquid in my hair. He let the liquid sit on my scalp for a little bit before taking me back under the water and letting me rinse it out. As I washed the last bit of the stuff out of my hair, Flavius took my away from the shower stall and brought me to a chair, where I was finally allowed to put the blue hospital gown back on. I slipped it on and laid back in the chair as instructed.

"My dear, I think that we would do best giving you a small dye," he told me. I cocked my eyebrow at him, wondering what he was talking about. "I want to dye the tips of your hair a bright red," he told me, showing me the dye. The color was pretty, but I really did like the blonde hair that I had. "It isn't permanent, it will wash out by the time the Games start," he told me. Knowing that it wouldn't be permanent, I nodded at Flavius. As he went to fixing the dye, Octavia leaned down to my feet and began to do my toe nails.

I groaned, knowing that this would keep me here for at least another hour. And another hour it was. Flavius had cut my hair an inch or so, to get rid of the dead end, he had said. He also dyed the last few inches of it the bright red. He had also done something called layering to my hair. Whatever that meant. Octavia had rounded both my fingernails and toenails and painted them with a swirling fire pattern. I actually smiled when I saw the pattern. It was pretty cute.

Laying back down on the table, Flavius put my hair in a small bucket and washed it out, Venia and Octavia running my body over with some type of body lotion or something. Whatever it was, it made my skin super soft. As Flavius finished drying my hair, I could only pray that they were done with whatever it was that they were doing. He seemed to be fluffing my hair out behind me and I figured that this was the end of my so called transformation. The rest of my prep team were standing off to the side of me, whispering about something and pointing back to the tub. "What's that?" I asked them, but they merely ignored me. "What's that?" I asked once more.

This time it seemed that my prep team actually heard me as Flavius turned back to me and smiled. "We were just saying that we might need to hose you down again before we take you to Cinna," he said. I rolled my eyes. I had been hosed down and poked and prodded enough for one day. The three walked back over to me and gave me a good once over. "No, I think she's done. Come on dear," he told me. I nodded and stood up, taking the white robe that Flavius had offered me. The four of us walked out of the room and down the hallway. It surprised me that there weren't that many people in the hallway, but I guess that I was glad. I didn't really want anyone seeing me. Not after my fiasco with the waxing earlier.

We took a few more turns and my prep team finally led me down a hallway with only two doors. One read Cinna and the other read Portia. I assumed that Cinna was my head stylist and Portia was Peeta's. In the back of my mind, I wondered if Peeta was done yet. "Cinna is waiting for you in there. Don't be nervous, he's a genius," they told me with a smile. I nodded at them and thanked them. The three Capitol people smiled at me and turned away, walking back down the hallway, babbling to each other just the way that they had when I had first met them. Four hours ago. I only had five left before the Tribute Parade.

Pushing the door open, I walked into the room and took a good look around. It was much smaller than the other room and looked much less like a doctor's office. There was only a small couch with a coffee table set out in front of it, a pedestal in the center of the room, and a rack with a few bags on it in the corner. I assumed that in the bags held my costume for the parade. I let the door shut softly behind me and sighed. The quiet was something that I should savor for now, I wouldn't have it much longer.

I heard the door open in the back of the room, behind a column and I glanced up from my bare feet. A man finally came into view and I gaped at him. He had dark skin and was tall, probably about the height of Haymitch. He was toned, but nothing too extreme. He was dressed rather blandly for the Capitol, slick black shoes, black dress pants, and a black button down shirt with short hair. He didn't look like anyone in the Capitol, and that made him ten times better in my eyes. The only thing that looked even the tiniest bit Capitol like was a slim wing of gold eyeliner on his top eyelid, but it seemed to suit him nicely. His brown eyes were warm and inviting as he walked up to me and held out his hand. "That was all the bravest thing I've ever seen. I'm Cinna," he told me. I took his hand and shook it. To my delight, he had a dark voice that had no Capitol accent at all.

Deciding that it was probably for the best to play nice with the guy that was going to expose me to the Capitol- and President Snow- I gave him a small smile and looked him in the eye. "Aspen. And thank you," I remembered to add the last part. He could have ignored the fact that I had been a volunteer, but it was sweet that he remembered.

Cinna led me over to the white couch that was on the left of the room and motioned me to sit down with him. "I'm sorry that this happened to you. And I'm here to help you in any way I can," he told me with sincere eyes.

My newly redone eyebrows shot to the top of my forehead and I gave him a small smile. "Really? Most people just congratulate me," I told him. It was true, Effie and Haymitch had both congratulated me- although Haymitch had been sarcastic. My entire prep team had congratulated me, all while babbling about what a great honor this was. All of the reporters had been congratulating me. Everyone that covered the Games on TV from the Capitol were congratulating the tributes. No one had said they were sorry. Not even Katniss or Gale. We had been too preoccupied with our goodbyes. Peeta hadn't either, we were just trying to make each other comfortable. Cinna was the first- and only- person to say that he was sorry for me. And I respected that.

Cinna shook his head at me and kept his eyes on mine. Only looking away for a moment to pour tea for the both of us and hand me cup. I thanked him and took a sip of the drink. It tasted like lemons and I savored the flavor with each small sip. "I don't see the point in that," he told me. I smiled at him, I had a good feeling that Cinna and I would be good friends. After a few minutes of sipping the tea in silence, Cinna put his cup down on the table and I followed suit. "So tonight... they have the Tribute Parade. Let me take you out and show you off to the world," he partially asked me.

Most of all, it had been him telling me that I was here it be a dress up doll. Another thing for the Capitol to play with. I let a frown grace my face as I looked him over. "So you're here to make me look pretty," I told him.

It seemed that he knew what he had told me had upset me as he shook his head and laid a hand on top of mine. "I'm here to help you make an impression. Now usually, they dress people in costumes that are close to their district," he told me. I shuddered and remembered the costumes that our district usually got. Normally we were dressed up as coal miners, seeing as we were the coal district, and it was always awful. They were baggy costumes that didn't show anything off to the world. The worst thing that I had ever seen was the costumes that we had seen worn last year. The Tributes had been naked, dusted in black, sparkly powder. Now that had been a nightmare. I had never felt so bad for someone in my life. They had looked mortified.

Shaking my head at what had happened the year before, I swallowed sharply and hoped that Cinna would be smart enough not to do that. The man seemed smart, but he was still from the Capitol. Taking in a deep breath, I nodded at Cinna. "Yeah. We're called minors. Makes for a lovely costume. You're not gonna dust me in powder are you?" I asked, not able to keep it inside.

Instead of yelling at me or getting angry, Cinna laughed. I smiled at the man, glad that he at least had a sense of humor. Good thing that he wasn't the same stylist as last year, or this probably wouldn't have gone very well. Shaking his head, Cinna stood up and gave me a hand. I took it and allowed him to bring me over to the pedestal. Now on the platform, I stood eye to eye with him. "No worries. I don't want to do that. I'm gonna do something that they're gonna remember. Did they explain about trying to get sponsors?" He asked me.

I groaned and nodded at him. They sure as hell had, and according to my mentor, I wasn't doing very good at it so far. I nodded at him and let my eyes drop to my feet once more. "Yeah, but I'm not very good at making friends. I mean back home I only have three friends. Well four I guess if you count the Mayor's daughter. But that's only because I sell her father strawberries," I told him. Some part of me had wanted to continue talking but I clenched my jaw shut. I had a bad habit of babbling when I got nervous.

Cinna laughed at me and I gave him a small smile. So at least he didn't think that I was weird. "They seem like they are lovely people. And as far as not making friends, we'll see," he told me with a twinkle in his eyes. I smiled at him, but let my smile drop as his face grew a little more serious. "I just think, somebody that brave... shouldn't be dressed up in some stupid costume," he told me with a devious smile.

I wondered what he was talking about, but I didn't think that he would tell me, not even if I asked. Instead I shook my head and gave him a friendly look. "I hope not," I told him.

Cinna gave me a grateful smile and backed away from me slightly. He looked me over and nodded to himself. "Can you drop the robe?" He asked me. I didn't want to drop the robe, but I had been violated so much today, that I had become numb to being naked in front of people I barely knew. Besides, I trusted Cinna. He seemed like a genuinely nice person that wanted me to succeed in this competition. Taking in a deep breath, I dropped the robe and held my breath while Cinna walked around me, giving me a once over. I was slightly uncomfortable, but I didn't want to complain to a man that was trying to help me. Cinna finally came back around to the front of me and stopped. "Aspen, are you afraid of fire?" He asked me. I looked at him in shock for a moment, and shook my head. Oh yeah, this was gonna be fun.

5 HOURS LATER...

The first thing that Cinna had done was take my measurements and allowed me to put my robe back on. He had called me over to the couch and sat me down, with a notepad in one hand that was faced away from me. He had told me that he was working on the finishing touches to my costume and I nodded at him. He had clearly wanted me to feel comfortable as he offered me lunch. It was only a sandwich but it meant the world to me. As the two of us ate and Cinna drew out the costume, he had asked me all about my home life. What District 12 was like, what I did there, what my friends were like, and my family. The last one had ended quickly when Cinna had seen that I didn't want to talk about it.

But I had told him all about The Seam and The Hob, not to mention the woods. I was careful not to mention hunting or any other names. I trusted Cinna, but I didn't know if there was any cameras around, and hunting was still illegal. I told him that I mostly sold meat and would occasionally take care of kids in The Seam for money, once more careful to not mention the hunting. I also told him about Prim, and why I had volunteered for her. Telling him about Katniss he had said that she sounded like me. I smiled at the notion and told him that he would have liked her. And then I told him about Gale, not really sure where to stop. Cinna had said that I sounded very attached to him. I nodded at him but said that I wasn't sure how I felt about him. My stylist had smiled at me and told me that when I win, I would know. I hadn't bothered acknowledging the fact that he had said that I would win, but I appreciated it.

Cinna had stood me up after he was done with the drawing and brought me over to a small vanity in the corner of the room. There was no mirror, so I still didn't know what I looked like. He fluffed my hair out and smiled at me, telling me that it was beautiful and Flavius had done well. I smiled at him and sat still while he messed with my hair. I wasn't really sure what he had done, but I was sure that I would see it soon enough. After setting the odd-looking hair tools down, he pulled out palettes of dark and light colored make up. I had never worn make up before, but I had seen it on people. Sometimes it looked pretty, other times it looked moronic. I could feel as his brushes and pencils worked their way over my face, tickling me.

It had probably taken him an hour just to finish off my face. When he had finished the makeup he'd had me sit down on the couch with some type of cooking show for the Capitol on, while he made the finishing touches on the costume. About two hours later he had called me over to get changed. I had stood up on the pedestal with my eyes closed, as per Cinna's command, and let him help me get changed. I had been afraid that he would put me in high heels, but the man had merely smiled at me and told me that he wanted some part of me to be natural. I laughed when I realized that he had meant he wanted me barefoot.

Now I was standing on the pedestal, apparently completely ready for the Tribute Parade. But Cinna was still making a few last minute adjustments and had told me that I wasn't allowed to move- or look. Finally Cinna's hands that had been floating over my outfit stopped and I heard him shuffle off to the side of me. "Now you may look," Cinna told me.

I opened my eyes and saw that there was a full length mirror now in front of me. As my eyes traveled up my body, I gawked like an idiot at myself. My hair was incredible, it was half up and half down, curled in big curls that partially framed my face. It was a clean, bright blonde at the top, and a bright red at the bottom. I smiled at the red gems that were in my hair at the top and the white that were in my hair at the bottom. Glancing down slightly, I looked at my face and saw my eyes shoot open. My eyebrows were perfectly framed against the top of my eyes, and seemed to be filled in by a dark blonde pencil. My eyelashes were coated in a dark black mascara, and the crease lines of my eyes were filled in with a thick, black line. The lids of my eyes were black, with a dark, sparkly red over the top. The entire look darkened my brown eyes and made them look like I was silently calling someone to bed. But it was beautiful. My cheeks were lightly dusted with a pink blush that made me look radiant, and my cheekbones stood out with the sweet color. My lips were coated in a wet looking, pink gloss that was surely there to make my lips look like they were ready to be kissed.

Dropping my eyes to the outfit, I was shocked at what I saw. The dress hit the floor and hid my bare feet. It hugged my chest tightly, showing just the right amount of cleavage. The dress was also tight to the bottom of my butt before it expanded softly in layers of black and red fabric, the bottom layer in a fire pattern. It had pretty sparkles all along the dress that caught the light no matter which way that I turned, and a wrinkled pattern on the fabric at the top. The entire outfit matched my whole look so well.

For a moment, I didn't understand what the costume had to do with my district. But suddenly, it hit me like one of the Capitol trains. Fire. When we had coal, we needed fire to break it down. He was making me the fire. The fire that would break down the other tributes. My face broke out in a smile and I walked over to Cinna. "Thank you so much Cinna, it's beautiful," I told him.

Cinna nodded at me and motioned me to turn around. I did a quick spin for him and he smiled at me. "Yes, you are," he told me. I smiled at him and took his hand as he led me out of the room, and into the area for the Tribute Parade. I was nervous for people to see me so dolled up, especially Gale and Katniss, but this was the last time that they would really see me before the interviews. I might as well make a show out of it. As we walked, Cinna caught my arm and leaned down to my ear. "Remember what we talked about would happen?" He asked me. I nodded at him and he nodded back at me. "Good. Just remember, don't panic," he told me.

I nodded at him and stopped outside the entrance to the Tribute loading area. It was the area where the horses and chariots, along with the other tributes, would be waiting for the Parade to start. He had told me that we were waiting for Peeta and Portia and I nodded at him once more. It was hard to concentrate over the hustle and bustle of all of the Capitol people running around. I took in a deep breath when I began to hear the roar of the Capitol people on the other side of the door. The loading bay was directly in front of the entrance to the Parade where one hundred thousand Capitol people would be waiting to see us.

I saw Peeta and Portia swing around the corner and I smiled at the two. Portia looked like a Capitol woman, but by the way that she was speaking with Peeta and waved at both Cinna and I, she looked nice enough. Peeta came up beside me and I saw that his eyes were glued in me. I smiled at him and laughed. After exchanging a few brief words with Portia, Cinna pulled Peeta and me over to him before we would walk through the door. "It's not real fire. These costumes are built so you won't feel a thing," he told us. We both smiled and nodded at him before he turned away from us, once again talking to Portia.

Peeta turned to face me and gave me a huge smile while running his eyes up and down my body. I knew that he wasn't doing it to be weird, but I was still slightly creeped out. I just wasn't comfortable with people paying so much attention to me. I guess that would be something that I would have to learn to get over. He finally looked back up at me and gave me a small hug. "You look amazing," he told me with a genuine smile that I was happy to return.

Pulling out of his arms I gave him a once over as well and smiled at him. "Thanks, so do you," I told him. And he did. He was wearing a black, leather suit that made him look like quite the tough guy. His hair was slicked back and the boots that he was wearing made it look like he could stomp the competition.

He gave me one more smile and I grinned back at him. Cinna and Portia walked back over to the two of us and we both gave them grateful smiles. Portia pulled Peeta off to the side and Cinna leaned into me. "You ready?" He asked me. I didn't know if I would ever be ready, but I nodded anyways. "Don't be afraid," he told me.

"I'm not afraid," I told him. And I wasn't lying. I was nervous about everyone getting to see me in something like this, but I wasn't afraid. Nothing that any of the tributes or President Snow or the Capitol people could do or say would change that. I wasn't afraid and I was determined to prove that I wasn't afraid. Cinna nodded at me and led me into the loading bay, with Peeta and Portia behind us. It was a huge tunnel that had people running back and forth everywhere. Cinna nodded me to the back of the line of chariots and I nodded back at him. Peeta walked ahead of me, towards the chariot, and I took a deep breath. The mentors, escorts, and stylists weren't allowed to see us again until after the Parade. But I wished that they could walk over with us.

I took a deep breath and began to walk forward, passing the first of the chariots that held the District 1 Tributes. Marvel and Glimmer. They looked ridiculous, dressed like some pink bird or something. Marvel's snake-like eyes followed me as I walked by their chariot and I could have slapped him right there. I didn't need to be a mind reader to know what he was thinking. Glimmer on the other hand was giving me a glare that could kill. Scoffing at her, I gave her the tiniest of winks before moving past their chariot. I laughed when I could hear Glimmer yelling at Marvel to stop laughing.

Moving past the two of them, I stared in wonder at the District 2 chariot. They were dressed like Greek warriors. It made sense, they both practically were warriors. Clove was the first of their tributes to notice me. She looked down at me and sneered, poking at Cato to get his attention. He looked over with a sigh, but as soon as his eyes caught me, they widened. Although, as fast as they widened, they went back to his classic smirk. "Looking good Twelve," Cato called to me. I rolled my eyes and continued walking. Just as I moved past their chariot, though he called back to me. "Remember my promise!" I turned back to him and saw his smirk.

Shaking my head, I sped my walk up slightly and made my way over to my chariot with my head down. Watching the wheels of the chariots as I walked by, I felt the eyes of every tribute on me as I made my way past. Hitting the District 4 chariot, I walked past it and looked up. Turing to the side, I saw Finnick Odair standing in the distance. He looked me up and down and gave me a smile. It wasn't a lustful or non genuine smile though. He seemed to mean it. Smiling back at him, I continued my walk to my chariot, only looking up when I saw that I was coming up on the District 11 chariot.

I smiled when I saw that Rue was standing in her chariot, barely reaching over the top. She looked over at me and I gave the girl a small smile. She reminded me so much of Prim as she smiled back at me. Looking up, I saw that Thresh was glancing down at me, a dark glare on his face. I dropped my smile and nodded at the larger Tribute. To my surprise, he nodded back at me.

Walking past the last of the chariots, I finally came up on the District 12 chariot that was decorated in coal dust, painted red and black. I walked up to the black stallion that was in the front of the chariot and smiled at the horse. I gave it a quick pat on the nose before moving to the back of the chariot. Peeta smiled at me and gave me a hand up into the chariot. I walked to the front of the chariot and grabbed onto the wood. Peeta gave me a quick smile and a reassuring squeeze on the arm. Considering there was no one still walking around the floor and all of the Tributes were in place, I assumed that the Parade was about to start. I heard the sound of the microphone out in the arena and knew that Caesar was about to start commenting. "Over one hundred thousand people, craning to get a glimpse at this year's Tributes... and the Sponsors get to see the Tributes for the first time. The importance of this moment cannot be over stated," he said. I rolled my eyes, it was important, but not nearly as important for us as the Bloodbath. That was where we determined whether or not we would live even a few hours.

Feeling the nerves start to kick in, I watched as a man from the Capitol walked over to the front of the chariots and began to call to all of the other workers, with his hand on an ear piece. "First cheers on my counting in 15... 14... 13..." he counted down. Taking a few deep breaths, I tuned out the screams of the crowd and the chattering of the people in the loading bay. Turning back, I saw that my stylists, Cinna, Effie, and Haymitch were all standing on the back wall. Haymitch wore a small and cocked his eyebrow at me while Cinna gave me a confident smile. Effie was blabbering to Peeta and my own prep team pointing to me.

Turning back to the entrance to the arena, I saw the first of the chariots and listened to the announcing. "Here they are. Here they are. This year's Tributes. The most exciting run... it just gives you goosebumps. Don't you love, how the stylist... they so clearly are able to reflect the character of each district. There's District 4! Fishing. I get it. I like it. That's very good. And behind them... we have two power plant workers," I could hear Caesar saying. Our chariot finally began to move as I watched the District 11 chariot leave the gate. And then finally, it was our turn. I squinted at the camera flashes that were all around me and stumbled slightly as I was hit with flowers from each direction. "And then... what is that in the background?" Caesar asked.

I looked up at the screens to see what they were talking about, and was shocked at what I saw. It was myself. And I was on fire. Literally. The dress was swirling with flames and I couldn't help but smile. It didn't hurt, it actually just left like a small tingle. Looking to my left I saw that Peeta's small cape was on fire and I smiled at him. He was eating up the attention. Turning back to my right, I smiled at the crowd and began to wave. I hated this, but I needed to win over the crowd. A rose came flying over at me from the middle of the stands and I caught it. Kissing the pretty flower, I threw it back to the crowd, who roared loudly at my trick.

I was so busy laughing at the ridiculous crowd that I didn't even notice Peeta's hand slip into mine. When he grabbed it, I jerked away from him and ripped my hand back from him. He gave me a desperate look and discreetly pointed to the crowd. "Come on. They'll love it," he whispered to me. Nodding, I grabbed his hand and the crowd once more lit up in roars. Smiling at the attention that was clearly all on us, I laughed as Peeta held our hand up together.

"Now see that? I love that. Two young people, holding their hands up! Saying, "I'm proud, I'm from District 12! We will not be overlooked!" I love that. We're gonna sure we'll be paying attention to them right now!" Caesar told Claudius over the intercom. I smiled at the attention we were getting and kept my hand in Peeta's as we reached President Snow's house.

I dropped my hand but kept it firmly in Peeta's. President Snow was standing on his patio and I hoped for nothing more than him to fall off of it. But naturally that wouldn't happen. With the wave of his hand, the crowd quieted and he began the same short speech he did every year. "Welcome. Welcome. Tributes. We welcome you. We salute... the courage... and your sacrifice. And we wish you... happy Hunger Games. And may the odds be ever in your favor," he said. I shivered as he looked down at me and let out a breath as the chariot left the sight of his home.

As we left the home of Snow, I noticed that my fire was beginning to dissolve my costume and it seemed that Peeta had noticed as well. I looked down at the dress and began to panic internally. What was happening? The fire that had been floating on me the entire parade suddenly shot up around me and I heard the screams from everyone in the crowd. I would have screamed too, had the fire not gone down down as quickly as it went up. I heard the cheering that was now louder than it had been before. Peeta was laughing and smiling at me, and I could hear Caesar laughing at me over the intercom.

Looking up, I caught sight of myself in one of the cameras. The flames had acted like a curtain while my outfit had somehow changed. I was wearing a tight, black leather vest that had a red flame pattern in the middle. The leather clung to me like a second skin, but it actually looked amazing. It cut low on my chest, but tastefully so. The vest also stopped at my mid-stomach, showing off the small muscles that I had there. The pants were made out of the same material in the same color. They were tight as well, clinging to my short but toned legs. I smirked at the outfit and looked up at the screen. My arms were decorated in intricate swirls that were glowing a bright, sparkling red. I tightened my grip on Peeta's hand and let out a deep breath that I was holding in as we came back into the tunnel, where our mentors, stylists, prep teams, and escorts were all waiting happily.

As the chariot stopped I smiled and motioned to Peeta to get off the chariot first. He jumped down and was immediately taken into the arms of Effie. Haymitch walked over to the chariot with Cinna and the pair helped me down. I smiled at gave Cinna a tight hug. Even Haymitch was smiling at me. As well as the prep team that had been complaining about me only hours before. Effie pulled me into the circle where everyone was standing and grabbed both Peeta and I, pulling us into her sides. "That was amazing. Oh, we are anybody's going be talking about," she babbled.

Releasing us, I stumbled to the side as she began to talk with my stylists. "So brave. Are you sure you're spinning up a new flame? Fake flame? Are you sure?" They were all babbling to each other. Letting out a puff of air, I turned to the front of the area and saw that Cato was staring at me. Not just an angry stare- although that was definitely there- but there was something else there. As I turned to look at the rest of the tributes, I felt my knees go slightly weak as they were all glaring at me. Either with envy or fury. All except Rue. I looked at the young girl, who was smiling at me, and I smiled back at her.

Looking back at Cato, I saw that there was something else in his eyes, and it was that look that nearly made me run. It was hunger. For me or my death, I didn't know. Haymitch turned to me and seemed to catch the fact that I was incredibly uncomfortable. "That's uh... let's go upstairs," he told everyone. They all turned to him and nodded, Haymitch and I leaving the area and headed to the elevator last. Even without looking back, I felt his eyes boring into the back of my head. I had caught his attention, and not in a good way. Not good at all.

A/N: Well, there you have it! Another quick update to apologize for my lack of one last time. I hope you guys liked it! If you thought that the beginning of the chapter was a little choppy, there was a reason. I wanted it to show the way that Aspen is thinking. She's so confused, being pushed and pulled in every way. So the choppiness of the chapter is there for a reason, not just because I was writing fast. Anyways, thank you guys for the follows and favorites! But please guys give me more reviews! They really help my writing! Until next time -A


	5. Chapter 5

Cramming into the elevator with Effie, Haymitch, Peeta, the both of our prep teams, stylists, and myself, I was just about more prepared for a fight with Cato than I was to be trapped in a claustrophobic elevator listening to Effie run her mouth. Breathing a breath a relief as we hit the landing for the tenth floor I was shaking with giddiness to get the hell out of this elevator. "So each of the districts got their own floor and because you're from 12, you get the penthouse," Effie told us with excitement clear in her voice. As the elevator dinged both Peeta and I exchanged looks of gratitude as we filed out of the elevator. "Come on," Effie called to Peeta and I, ushering us out of the elevator and into the room. I was shocked at how huge the room was. It was covered in art on all of the walls and the entire back wall was glass windows that looked down on the Capitol. There was also a dining room table that was on a raised platform. "So this is the living room. I know! Now, your rooms are right over here," Effie pointed down the hallway to our left. "Why don't you go clean yourselves up a little before dinner?" She asked us. Without even hesitating, I made my way down the hallway and marched into the room that had the female plaque on the door.

Not bothering to take care with the dress, knowing that I would be the only person to ever wear it, I peeled the dress off quickly and ran into the bathroom. Staring at myself I smiled when I saw that I looked like I did when the Parade had started. That was good, I knew that I must have looked great. Of course Cinna made sure of that. Pulling the pins and jewels out of my hair I shook out my newly colored hair and flipped it, trying to get the rest of the kinks out. Walking over to the shower I noticed that it was designed the same way that the one on the Capitol train had been. Knowing how to operate the shower this time I was quickly able to wash my hair and wash my body clear of whatever paint it had been that Cinna had used on me. Before turning off the water, I used some of the soap that was labeled "face" on the dial against the wall to wash the makeup clear off of my face.

Once the water that was running off of my face finally began to run clear, I stepped out of the shower turning the water off. Stepping onto the drying plate that was on the outside of my shower stall, I stood still for about five minutes before my hair and body was completely dry. Grabbing the soft robe that was hanging on the wall, I wrapped it around myself before walking back into the bedroom that was almost identical to the one that had been on the train. The only difference was that it was bigger, and the back wall wasn't the plain grey wall as it had been on the train, but it was a window wall that looked over the Capitol. As much as I hated the Capitol, I had to admit that the view was incredible. The Tribute Remake Center was the tallest building in the Capitol so we had a perfect view of all of the other buildings, and the parades that were going on down in the street. The ones that were cheering on the deaths of innocent children.

Shaking my head, I walked over to the wardrobe and quickly pulled out a bra and pair of underwear, slipping them on. Digging through the top drawer, I figured that it was no use putting on normal clothes, it was too late and I had been uncomfortable all day. Instead, I grabbed a tight blue V-neck and a pair of tight black shorts. Brushing my hair quickly I walked over to the mirror and nodded at myself. My face was slightly pink from all of the scrubbing and my hair had dulled slightly from the bright red, but other than that I looked good.

Deciding that I looked dine, I walked out into the dining room and sat down at the table next to Peeta. He was dressed similarly to me. He was wearing a dark green V-neck and a pair of loose, blue cloth pants. Sitting down at the table, I slowly ate my meal in silence. Everyone was focused on the television, too enamored with it to even talk. Even Effie. Caesar was going over the Tributes entrances in the Parade, and just like Effie had predicted, we were the center of attention.

All that the Capitol seemed to be talking about was our entrance in the Tribute Parade, well more specifically, me. Peeta had looked amazing but I had been the real show stopper at the Parade. Blushing at the compliments that Caesar was giving me, I looked away from the television. Swallowing a piece of chicken, I looked over at Peeta and saw that he was wearing a sad look on his face. Feeling bad that I had still stolen the show, I leaned over to him and put my hand on his knee. He looked over at me and smiled. For a while we sat like that until I began to yawn. It had been a long day for me and it would be an even longer one tomorrow. Excusing myself from dinner, I walked back down the hallway and headed into my bedroom letting the door slide closed behind me.

Sinking into the soft bed I let my thoughts wander back to District 12. I wondered what everyone was thinking about me. If anyone thought that I had an actual chance to win. I was sure that Prim had been gushing about how pretty I was, and Katniss had probably been babbling about how it was only the Capitol's way of making me feel special before they sent me out to be slaughtered. Gale on the other hand was probably sitting in brooding silence, looking me over. I had no idea what he would be thinking. Or what he would be saying. Well he would probably be saying nothing. Only hoping that I would be coming back.

Sighing, I let out a deep breath and sank into the sheets. None of those thoughts were good for me right now. As much as I wished that I was back home, I couldn't bear to think about it. It would only make me sad, and being sad would make me weaker. Right now I had to be strong. I had to be able to push aside my thoughts of home. The only thought that I could afford right now were thoughts about what I would say to my friends when I got back home. Drifting off into a fitful sleep, the only thing floating through my mind was a beautiful voice, blonde hair, and blue eyes. That, and a silver blade kissing my throat.

Jumping at the sound of Effie's offensive voice, I rolled over in the bed and brought the pillow up to cover my ears. Effie ran over to my bedside and pulled the pillow off of me, though. Groaning at the early hour, Effie poked me on my sides. "Get up Aspen! You're late! The both of you. You'll be late to training. Get ready! Your clothes are in the bathroom. Get a quick bite to eat and then I'll bring you to the Training Room. Now what am I forgetting? Oh! Peeta!" Effie gasped before running out of my room. I rolled my eyes and flipped out of the bed. Leave it to my incompetent Escort to make us late for the first day of training.

Grabbing my brush from the side table, I ran it through my hair quickly and walked into the bathroom where I saw the training outfit that Effie had been talking about was laid out on the counter. It was plain- which for some reason I hadn't been expecting. The shirt was black and tight fitting with maroon and grey striped sleeves, where the number twelve was stitched on. Turning the shirt over I saw that twelve was stitched into the back as well. The pants were made of the same material that I knew would cling to my legs, they were also black with a grey stripe down the side of them. Pulling my blue t-shirt and black shorts I slipped on the training outfit and looked myself over in the mirror. I didn't actually look too bad. Grabbing a hair tie that was sitting on the counter, I pulled my hair up into a high ponytail and walked out of the bathroom. Slipping on the boots that had been left for me at the edge of the bed, I looked over at the edge of the room and saw that my dress was no longer there. Someone must have moved it in the middle of the night.

Standing up from my bed, I walked into the living room and gave Peeta, who was already there, a friendly smile. He looked nervous, but he responded to it anyways. Taking my spot at the table, I was surprised when even Haymitch greeted me. Looking up at him in shock, I wished him a quick good morning before grabbing a small plate of eggs and an apple. Not a huge breakfast, but I didn't want one. I couldn't get used to eating all of this food. Not for when I get into the arena and I go back to having barely enough food to keep me alive.

The television was on but I ignored it, mostly it was just talking about what they thought would be in the training room. Cameras and television crews weren't allowed to watch the Tributes train, but they always had people watching. Any time there was an impressive Tribute or some type of altercation, people knew about it. They just didn't see it. No one saw what the Tributes were capable of until the first day of the Games. I swallowed harshly when I realized that in just about four or five days I would be inside of the arena, fighting for my life. I had to make wise use of the short time that I had here.

"Listen up, the both of you." I glanced over at Haymitch and raised an eyebrow. I had thought that he might say good luck or something, but I hadn't been expecting any advice. Both Peeta and I looked at Haymitch with genuine curiosity, as much as this man infuriated me, he had won these Games once, he knew what to do. "When you're in training you do not show anyone your strengths. Keep near each other. Keep to the survival skills. Trust me, they're more important. Oh, and Aspen," Haymitch started and I nodded at him. "Stay away from Cato, nothing good is waiting for you there," he told me. I blushed slightly but nodded at him.

Gulping down the last of my eggs, I jumped as Effie's hand laid itself on my shoulder and I looked at her. "If you two are done, it's time to go. Training is about to start! We'll be late!" Effie squealed. Rolling my eyes, I grabbed my chair and pushed myself out, standing next to Effie. Copying me, Peeta stood up as well and Effie smiled. "Wonderful! Let's go." I looked back at Haymitch as we walked, wondering why he wasn't coming with us, and Effie seemed to notice. "Oh dear, no one comes to the training. It is the Tributes and trainers only. Oh and the Gamemakers will be watching, so play it up!" Effie told us. I rolled my eyes and chose to ignore her and listen to what Haymitch had told us.

Exiting the elevator, Effie pointed us down a hallway and told us that she'd see us for dinner. I looked at Peeta and shrugged at him. The two of us took off down the hall, matching each other's strides. Coming up on a big set of double doors, I assumed that this was the training room. Peeta pushed the door open and walked inside, holding the door for me. I walked in after him and saw that Effie was right. We were late. All of the other Tributes were already here, and standing on circles that designated where they should be standing. I noticed that the circle next to Rue, and another circle next to Cato was empty. I prayed that the circle next to Rue was mine, but naturally it was designated for the District 12 male. I began to walk over to the circles when the door slammed behind us.

I could have died right there as every Tribute's head whipped toward us. Peeta immediately brightened and walked over to his circle, giving Rue a small smile as he took his spot. I knew that I must look like a startled deer standing where I was, so I shook my head and walked over to my circle. The snort from next to me made me look up, and I immediately wished I hadn't. I'd never stood next to Cato on even ground, or seen him in normal clothes, so he really shocked me. His face mostly looked the same, but I saw that his training outfit hugged every muscle on him, while mine hugged my curves. Curves that I knew his eyes were traveling over now. I looked up at him and nearly died at how much bigger than me he actually was. I only came up to his chest, and that was just barely.

A cough from the head trainer, Atala she had told us, gave both Peeta and I pointed looks. "Now that everyone has cared to join us, I suppose I can get started. In two weeks... twenty three of you will be dead. One of you will be alive. Who that is depends on how well you pay attention over the next four days. Particularly to what I'm about to say. First. No fighting with the other Tributes. You'll have plenty of time for that in the arena. There are four compulsory exercises, the rest will be individual training. My advice is... Don't ignore the survival skills. Everybody wants to grab a sword but most of you will die from natural causes. Exposure can kill as easily as a knife." I nodded at her. She had given similar advice to what Haymitch had told Peeta and I. With a casual dismissal, all of the Tributes moved off to train.

I grunted as Cato slammed into me as he walked past, and had I not been standing with my legs in a triangle shape, I would have fallen on my ass. Turning back to him, I had to resist going over to the knife station and chucking one at his fat head. Peeta walked over to me and looked at me with concern, but I brushed him off. I was fine, just a little startled. "So where do we go first?" Peeta asked me. Glancing around the room, it seemed like they had everything.

The infamous Tribute station, The Gauntlet sat in the corner, back wall of the room. We would be doing that tomorrow so I figured I'd wait. The bow and arrow station was next to it and I had to resist heading straight there. Glimmer was currently there making a fool out of herself. She wasn't terrible, but she couldn't hit any of the vital marks. There was another girl there as well, from District 3 I was pretty sure, and she was just as terrible. The trainer was helping her, but that didn't seem to be doing any good. The knife throwing station was next to it, and just as I had expected, Clove was there. She was dominating the station and glaring at anyone who got too close to her. There were a few other Tributes there, but none were even close to her. Two of the boys there weren't doing too badly, but they were working with the still targets. Shaking my head before I got too tempted, I looked over at the next station. Sword fighting.

Naturally Cato was there, fighting against the trainer. And he was winning. Not even by a little, by a lot. The trainer didn't look upset though, he just congratulated Cato. To my shock, there was a long line at the station, probably about a third of the Tributes were there. Glancing away as I saw how powerful Cato's swings were, I saw that the spear throwing station was next. Both Marvel and Coral were there. Not surprising. Marvel was incredible, every spear he threw sailed into the dummy. Coral wasn't bad either, but not nearly as good as Marvel. Most of her spears hit the dummy, but I wasn't sure if she could kill someone with it. Some part of me thought that she would be better with the bow and arrows. Not that I would tell her that though. Glancing over again, I saw that both of the District 7 Tributes were at the axe station. I wasn't surprised, their District was lumber, and they knew how to use axes. Both looked pretty good with the weapons; actually they looked pretty lethal. Mentally, I jotted down a note to stay away from the two of them.

Looking to the other end of the training room, I noticed that there was a platform set up for hand-to-hand combat. Blinking at the girl that was standing up on the platform, I saw that she was from District 9. She wasn't doing too badly, she was at least holding her own. But the trainer still had her beat. Thresh was also in line and I made a mental note to be sure to watch him. Turning to the other side of the room, I saw the box where the Gamemakers were sitting, watching the Tributes. Seneca Crane was in the middle, in a chair that looked like it should be more of a throne. Shaking my head at him, I noticed that they were directly above the fire-making station. Unsurprisingly, no Tributes were there. Next to it was the berries and plants station. We used it to find out which were edible and which were poisonous. Finch was at one of the game stations and I was shocked when I watched her. The screen above her showed how fast she was going. In under a minute she had properly identified all fifty plants and berries. That was amazing. The next station over was shelter, and no one was there. One more over was camouflage and it was also empty.

The last of the stations was the climbing station, and I saw that Rue was there. She was like a monkey. Crawling up and down the trees faster than anything I'd ever seen. She launched herself over the nets too, seemingly having no problem with them. There were a few other Tributes there too, and some were good, but none of them were as good as Rue. I smiled at her, knowing that she at least had the advantage there. The only other station there was, wasn't really a station at all. It was a running track along the back wall. In the weapons section, there was a mesh over the track that would protect runners from any free flying weapons.

Turning to Peeta, I shrugged my shoulders at him. We had been standing here for too long, we needed to do something, and we looked like fools out here. "I'm going to go for a run. I'll meet you at one of the survival stations in a little bit, OK?" I asked him. Peeta nodded and I watched as he went to the fire-making station. I smiled at him and walked to the start of the running track. There was a trainer that asked if I wanted any help, but I politely declined. Waiting for the trainer's go, I figured I'd do four laps on the track. One mile. As the trainer yelled his start I took off down the track. I had very few doubts that I was the fastest runner. Tearing past the survival stations, I saw Peeta smile at me despite the fact that his fire was only smoke. Pushing myself, I ran past the climbing station and gave Rue a quick smile.

Rounding the first of the corners, I passed the Gauntlet and gulped as I started into the mesh section, knowing that I was headed through the weapons. Passing the bow station, Glimmer seemed to still be struggling with the whole hitting the target thing. Laughing at her, I sped up once more and passed the knife station. Most of the knives that were missing hit the floor long before they go to the mesh but a few did hit it and I saw that the mesh was impenetrable. Passing through into the sword station I was surprised to see that Cato was no longer there. I couldn't help but wonder where he had gone. Moving through the spear station, I saw that Marvel was still doing excellent, and Coral was doing better. As I came up on the end of the station, a spear flying full force hit the mesh and for a second, I was sure that it was my time to die. But the mesh was stronger than that, and bounced off. Although, the mesh did have a small dent in it from the impact. I looked up and saw that it was Cato who had thrown the spear and was now laughing.

Furiously, I picked up the pace and tore across the rest of my lap. Using any remaining anger I had at him, I pushed myself as hard as I could. Finishing the last half of my last lap, I sprinted faster than I ever had before I came to a stop by my trainer. Breathing heavily, I stared at my trainer who was smiling at me. "Your mile time was six minutes and fifteen seconds," he told me. I smiled, the time sounded good and he looked happy. "That's the best time that I've ever seen. Way better than any Career's that have ever been. Especially cocky assholes from District 2," my trainer told me. I laughed lightly and thanked him.

Walking over to the water station, I grabbed a cup and was about to pour myself a cup when I was shoved out of the way. It wasn't a hard shove, but I was tired and my legs were jelly after the run. I tried to catch myself, but it was no use. My feet slipped out from under me and I hit the ground. Grunting at the impact, a low laugh nearly made me explode. "Sorry about that Twelve, you were taking too long. Oh and sorry about that spear too, I missed," Cato hissed at me. Looking up, I knew that he didn't mean that he had missed the target. He meant that he had missed me. Shaking my head at him, I pulled myself off of the ground and grabbed some water. Downing it quickly, I walked away from the water area, but not before Cato could catch up to me.

Right before I could get to the berries and plant station where Peeta was, Cato grabbed my arm with a vice grip. "It's a good thing that you were on that track Princess," he told me. I had to fight myself to not let him see that he was hurting me so I merely cocked my eyebrow and looked at him. He moved close to my ear and I felt his hot breath on my ear. "You'll need to run. From me. Because if I catch you, I will keep you until I get bored of you. I need a plaything right?" He asked me.

As he released his grip on me, he twisted harshly and I nearly let out a squeak of pain. He knew that he was hurting me but I refused to show him that he was. Deep in his eyes I saw something like appreciation. For my pain tolerance? Whatever. As I wrenched myself from his grip, I moved back from me and gently gripped my arm. "Of course, children need something to occupy their feeble little minds," I snarled at him. Immediately I wished that I could have taken it back, but I knew that it was too late.

Cato walked toward me, fury evident in his eyes. One of his hands was out and I had to prepare myself for the painful death that I was sure was about to come. Just as Cato was within a foot's step away from me though, a Peacekeeper grabbed his shoulder. "Is everything OK here?" The man asked. I stared at Cato in shock. For once, the Capitol had been helpful. I didn't know what to say though, nothing was really OK. I was here and I should be home. For some reason a psychopathic Tribute has decided that I'm the one he wants to save for last in the arena. And I probably look like a weak fool to everyone in the Capitol and at home. Every pair of eyes in the room were deadlocked on me, and I wished that a boulder could have dropped on me in that moment. Finally, Cato wrenched away from the Peacekeeper, giving me one last glare. Shakily breathing out, I walked away from the Peacekeeper and over to the berries and plant station.

Grabbing the edge of one of the station tabletops, I breathed in and out slowly for a while, but it was no use. I was seriously shaken from that encounter. A hand landed on my shoulder and I nearly jumped out of my skin. Turning back, I saw that it was only Peeta. "Are you OK?" He asked me, looking very concerned for me. I nodded at him and took a few more deep breaths.

"Yeah Peeta, thanks. You can go back to the fire station, I'm OK. Just got a little nervous there," I told Peeta with a nervous chuckle. He nodded and walked away from me slowly. Glancing over at the rest of the training room I noticed that the Tributes and Gamemakers were all looking back and forth from Cato and I. Shaking my head, I knew that I looked pathetic and weak. And like I had one hell of a death wish. I had fallen on my ass, only to get involved in a fight that I knew that I couldn't win. Shaking my head clear of the negative thoughts, I looked down at the glass panel in front of me. Clicking the begin button I watched as plants and berries flew over the screen.

How the hell did Finch do this? They all looked exactly the same. I knew that Prim was pretty good with this stuff and Katniss was decent, but when it came to Gale and I, we were pathetic with it. Time after time I got all of the answers wrong until the last berry popped up. That one, I knew. It was called Nightlock and was used in the Games most years. The berry was extremely toxic, just a taste of the juice and you would be dead in seconds. Usually at least one Tribute a year died from eating Nightlock. I didn't blame them, they looked very similar to blueberries. Except Nightlock was a darker blue. Clicking the poisonous button, I frowned at my result. The Nightlock had been the only question that I'd gotten right.

Not feeling like looking like a failure anymore, I moved away from the station and walked over to the climbing station. Standing in front of one of the net obstacles, I waited for the trainer to give me the all clear. I watched the boy in front of me give the net a go, but he lost his grip about halfway through the upside down portion of the net and fell into the water below. As the trainer told me that I could go, I gulped. That was the last thing that I needed today. Falling into the water. Taking the first part of the net in stride was easy, it was just a steep climb to the top. But now that I was at the top, I had an issue. There was a small break in the net so that Tributes could climb under and do that part of the net upside down. Taking a deep breath, I sat on my knees at the top of the course and threw my hands out to the other side of the net. Thankfully, I grabbed the net tightly and let my body fall from the top of the platform. Using my swing to my advantage, I threw my legs up into one of the small square holds and caught myself. Slipping my feet and legs through the hole, I let go with my hands and twisted my body so that I was going at the course feet first.

Swinging my hands back up, I grabbed the net once more and slipped my legs from the hold, keeping my feet in the net. The first part of the net was easy. The footholds were close together and the rope was thick. However, I got about halfway through the net and the holes between the footholds started to get bigger. About ten feet from the platform on the other side, I realized that I was too short to reach the next foothold. Peachy, now what do I do? I ran all sorts of scenarios through my head but they all ended with me landing in the water. And looking down I saw that it was a long drop. Not only that, but all eyes were on me. I had something to prove, and everyone could see that I was stuck. With no other idea, and my arms beginning to hurt, I made the decision to drop my legs from the net. Gasping at the sudden added weight, I shut my eyes. I had to make it through this. Swinging back and forth, I felt all of the strain going onto the arm that Cato had hurt earlier. I had to get off of this thing, and fast. Thankfully, swinging made my arms long enough to get through the rest of net quickly. With both hands on the same rope, I grunted, trying to swing my legs up onto the platform. But it was useless. I had burned up too much of my energy, and now I was stuck. Figuring that I only really had one good swing left, I threw my body as hard as I could and I felt my feet clip the platform.

Unfortunately, it wasn't enough to keep myself up and my feet fell from the platform. The downward momentum brought the rest of my body down too as I lost my grip on the rope. The fall was long but it felt like only a second as I hit the water hard. The impact stung everywhere and I was in more pain than I had been in a long time. Everywhere felt like pins and needles and I couldn't tell which way was up, or down. After a few moments of thrashing around, a hand caught the back of my shirt and pulled me out of the water.

Looking up, I saw that it was the trainer that was waiting if people fell into the pool. I could see that he was asking me if I was OK but I had no idea what to say. I merely nodded at him and took his hand to help me out of the pool. Peeta came running over to me but I shoved him away from me. I was too stunned to want anyone near me. Standing up, I looked around the room and saw that the Tributes were either staring at me in shock or trying not to laugh. That is except the Career's. Marvel, Glimmer, Coral, and Clove were laughing like my failure was the funniest thing that they had ever seen.

All of the Careers were bent over with laughter, except for Cato. He was standing by them, but he wasn't laughing. Instead, he was giving me a stare that chilled me to the bones. I had no idea what the stare was for. If nothing else, I would have expected him to think it was the funniest of all of them. But no, he was staring at me like he was mad at me for falling. Turning from him, I waved the trainers off and walked away from the main climbing station. I didn't need to be in the center of attention anymore. Walking away from the center of the room I felt like I was about to cry, but I had to stay calm. As I walked away from the pool, I heard Atala yelling at the other Tributes to get back to what they were doing before.

Sitting against the wall behind the fire-making station, I was left in peace for about ten minutes before a Peacekeeper came up beside me. "Miss Antaeus, we can't have you sitting here. We have another uniform for you if you'll follow me," the man told me. I nodded and followed him. Walking out of the training room into a small side room- that appeared to be a medical room- I glanced down at the other uniform that was laying out and nodded at the Peacekeeper. Grabbing the uniform, I quickly slid out of my wet uniform and slipped on the dry one. Ringing my hair out, I nodded at the Peacekeeper and made my way back out into the training room.

Peeta was sitting by the knot tying station, and he waved me over. Smiling sadly at him, I made my way over to him. He looked like he was about to say something to me, but a loud bell rang before he got the chance. I jumped slightly and looked around. The Careers were making their way out of the training room through another side door, but the rest of the Tributes were standing around staring off into space. "Time for lunch," Peeta told me. I nodded at him and let him pull me to my feet.

Walking to the edge of the training room, I pushed through the door and saw that almost all of the Tributes were sitting by themselves. The only Tributes that were sitting together were a few of the District pairs, and the Careers. However, the Careers were the only ones that were talking. The five sitting together were yelling back and forth and laughing louder than was necessary. Clove was spinning her knife in her hand and Coral was splitting her meat into a million pieces. Marvel appeared to be making joke after joke and Glimmer was practically sitting in Cato's lap. Cato was the only Tribute who wasn't laughing. He wore a smirk, but he was near silent. It was easy to see that he was about a minute away from pushing Glimmer off of his lap.

Laughing at the pair for a moment, I walked over to the row of food that the Capitol had set out and grabbed a plate. Grabbing myself a helping of chicken, mashed potatoes, and corn, I filled up a glass of water and went to take a seat. Shaking my head, I saw that the only empty table was the one right next to the Careers. Taking a deep breath, I walked over to the table and placed my food on the table top. Peeta sat himself across from me and immediately dug into his meal.

I picked up my fork, but dropped it as I overheard the Career's conversation. "She's mine," Glimmer growled from the table behind me, and part of me forced myself to keep looking straight ahead of me. Locking eyes with Peeta, I silently asked if they were talking about me. He gave me a tiny nod and I let out a puff of air. For nearly five minutes after, I heard the group fight back and forth over who would get to kill me, when, and how. I was quickly getting more and more afraid, praying that this lunch would be over soon. I had thought that getting away from the training room would be a great break, but this was even worse. I would have rather been embarrassing myself during training. The worst part was that all of the other little chatter throughout the room had stopped, and now all eyes were on me. Tributes and Peacekeepers alike. Some looked amused, others frightened, and a few looked at me in pity.

A loud thud sounded from the table behind me and I whipped my head back. Glimmer was on the floor and Cato appeared to be steaming. Glimmer stood up and looked at Cato in fury, however Cato matched her move for move. He stood up as well and towered over her. She was pretty tall, but Cato still must have stood at least half of a foot over her. Glimmer stepped back in fear, but it was too late. He pulled her in by her collar and looked at her with nothing more than rage. "She. Is. Mine." Cato looked away from Glimmer and looked over to the table of the rest of the Career's. "That goes for all of you. None of you hurt her without asking me. The only person that will kill her, is me. Got it?" He asked his group. They all nervously nodded at him, as well as Glimmer, who looked like she was about to piss herself. Cato scoffed and released Glimmer, who stumbled a few steps back. Both Career's seated themselves, and the room plunged back into silence.

Pushing my food around on my plate, I refused to look back and see how many of the Tributes were still looking at me. I had lost all of my appetite and now I was pretty sure that anything else and I would throw up my tiny breakfast. After what felt like an eternity of awkward silence, the bell rung once more and all of the Tributes filed quickly out of the dining room. Walking out of the room, I dropped my tray into the pile of trash and shook my head. I should have eaten that. Oh well, it was too late now. A gentle arm brushed by me and I looked up to move out of the way. To my surprise though, it was Cato. I would have thought that he would have thrown me out of the way. He fell into step besides me and I felt like I was about to explode. "Shouldn't you have eaten that 12?" He asked me.

"What do you care, 2?" I asked him. He looked down at me and I glared at him. "You just want to kill me right? Why should it matter to you if I eat or not?" I asked him once more. He had come to a stop besides the knife station, and for some reason, I did as well.

He shook his head at me and scoffed. "Why the hell do you think? I told you that I wanted you alive for the majority of the Games. I told you that I wanted it to be you and me in the Death Match. And when it comes to the end of that, I will kill you. Your life will end just the way that mommy and daddy's did," he growled at me. I nearly strangled him, but the only self-restraint that I had left kept me in my place. "Now move, you're in front of the knives," he told me.

Groaning at him, I shoved past him, but it worked against me. Cato stood in place and I tipped off kilter slightly. Catching my balance, I walked past him and growled when I heard Cato laugh. Walking angrily over to the climbing station once more, I was determined to prove myself. Grabbing the base of the tree, I made my way up quickly and settled into the top of the fake tree. A snap of a branch made me turn quickly and see that Thresh was beside me, on the next branch over.

I nodded at him, knowing that he couldn't hurt me in here, and he nodded back. "Long day Aspen?" Thresh asked me. I was slightly surprised at him. I hadn't pegged him for a Tribute that would talk to anyone at all. Not before the Games, or during. The only Tribute that I had seen him speak to was Rue. He seemed to be protecting her and I could respect that. Hell, I had made a silent vow that I would protect her myself. And I didn't even know the girl.

Smiling slightly at the fact that I was the first Tribute he had spoken to besides Rue, I nodded at him. "You could say that, Thresh. I guess I'm a little off of my game today," I told him softly. Thresh nodded at me and I sighed. It was nice up here. I couldn't hear the Career's all chatting with each other and I was out of the view of all of the other Tributes. Another snap of the fake branches and I turned to my other side. It was Rue. Smiling at her, I motioned her over to the both of us. She slowly climbed over the branch and perched herself on my branch at the other end. "Hi Rue, I'm Aspen," I told the young girl.

She nodded at me and gave me a small smile. "I know who you are. You volunteered for your best friend's sister, it was really brave. I wish I was that brave," she told me. I smiled at the young girl but my heart was breaking inside. Prim had two people that had volunteered for her, but Rue had no one. She had even asked but no one had responded to her.

The three of us settled into our branches, no one saying anything and no one looking like they were about ready to move. It must have been near an hour that we were all sitting there, doing nothing. It wasn't going to do anything for our scores, but at least I wasn't making a fool out of myself anymore. Today had been a disaster and I was damn near tempted to kill Haymitch for telling us to hide what we were good at. The only thing that had done was make me look weak and stupid. I knew that it was helpful in most cases but maybe not mine.

Rolling my eyes at myself, I cleared my throat and caught the attention of both of the District 11 Tributes. Knowing that now may be my only chance to look good to these people and make an alliance, I cleared my throat once more. "Look, I know that you both don't know me very well. We can help each other. In the arena. When things go too far we can separate, or whenever you would want. But I mean it's true that people are stronger in numbers. We can protect each other-" I continued but Thresh cut me off.

"Look Aspen, I know that it would probably be easier to make an alliance, but we can't do that. You seem nice, but that's just the problem. When you're in an alliance with people, you get close to them. I already vowed to Rue that I wouldn't hurt her, and I'll make the same promise to you. I won't hurt you. But when things get too close, I can't afford to get attached. None of us can. You get that, right?" He asked me.

I smiled and nodded at Thresh. It wasn't the answer that I wanted, but it was the one that I had gotten. And at least they had both vowed to not hurt me in the arena. Not that I was afraid of Rue, but I was sure as hell afraid of Thresh. But this just meant one more enemy down. Waving at the pair, I jumped through the branches and landed back at the base of the tree. I had been up there long enough and the training day was almost over. Hell, after almost seven hours I had barely done anything.

Now there was only about an hour left and I knew that I had to do something, or else I would have wasted the entire day. Walking over to where the hand to hand combat station was, I took a deep breath. I knew that all eyes would be on me when I got up on the platform but it was a good thing. I didn't even need to beat the trainer, I just had to show that I was able to hold my own in a fight. I had to prove that I wasn't the weak and useless Tribute that I had shown myself to be so far.

Halfway across the room where the fighting platform was, Cato stormed past me from the weapons rack and I braced myself for the torture that was sure to come. However, the jests never came. Instead, he blew past me and I stared after him. He went storming up to the District 6 male and I watched in an almost hypnotic state. What the hell was he doing? He stomped right up to the kid's face and grabbed the collar of his shirt. "Where's my knife? Where did you put it?" He screamed at the kid who looked more angry than scared. But I knew that he was terrified. Looking away from the kid, he glanced down and looked over himself. "I put my knife..." He trailed off.

The pair were standing right in front of me and I batted whether or not I should intervene back and forth for a moment before the District 6 male shoved Cato back. "Don't touch me..." He growled. I knew that the kid must have been determined to prove that he was tough, but he was picking a fight with the wrong Tribute. The District 6 male wasn't small, but he was nowhere near the size of Cato. He was probably a few inches taller than me, and had some muscle. But again, it paled in comparison to Cato.

Instead of abiding by the rules and not making the whole fight a physical altercation, Cato walked right back up to the District 6 male and towered over him, the fear evident in the latter's eye. "You took my knife!" Cato roared at the younger male. The poor kid couldn't have been older than sixteen. Looking around the room, I noticed that there was fabric drifting down from the ceiling. Glancing up, I saw that it was the hair of Rue. She was in the black cable netting above the training room, clutching something in her hands. Looking at the object for a moment, I realized that it was a knife. Cato's knife. Chuckling slightly, Rue placed a finger over her lips, silencing me and I smiled at the young girl. Looking over to my right, I saw that Thresh was also looking up at the ceiling to where Rue was. He was smiling at her just the way that a father would smile at his child. The sight was heartwarming.

Looking down away from Rue, I focused my attention back onto the problem at hand. It seemed that the District 6 male had finally come to his senses and realized that he didn't want a fight with the most intimidating Tribute that there was. "I didn't touch your knife. I didn't touch your kni-" He began as Cato grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"You liar. You little punk! You took my knife," Cato yelled as he pulled the boy into him as close as he could. Deciding that the whole thing had gone on long enough, I decided that it was time to take matters into my own hands. Besides, I knew that if I waited here long enough, Peacekeepers would get involved, and this wouldn't end well for any of us.

I walked up to Cato and grabbed him by the arm. I tried to get a good grasp on him, but it was no use. His arm was too big and my hands were too small. Knowing that he would pay no mind to me until I made my presence known, I dug my nails into Cato's arm and cleared my throat. "Cato!" I yelled at him. He glanced down at me for a moment, but it made no difference. He was still about to throttle the younger Tribute. "Stop! He doesn't have your knife!" I yelled at him. This time, he seemed to know what he was doing as he raised his arm and pushed back. I knew that he was more than likely trying to throw me off of him, but he hadn't judged the distance that well. His arm went directly back into my mouth, and I was thrown from Cato's grasp.

Landing hard on my back, I was shocked at what had happened. Peacekeepers were surrounding the pair, clearly worried about breaking up the fight now that someone had been injured. "Get off me," Cato growled as he threw the Peacekeepers off of him. They were determined though, as they grabbed his arms and led him away from the scene of the fight. I heard Atala yell to the other Tributes to get back to training but I was too dazed to get up. I jumped as a hand grabbed me under my arms and lifted me up. It was a middle aged woman with a shirt that said she was on the medical team. She grabbed me and pulled me over to the same area where Cato was being lead.

As we arrived in the room, the woman brought me over to a bed and told me to sit down. Cato was walked over as well, who seemed to be steaming at what had happened. I didn't know why he was mad though, he deserved it. They said no fighting before the arena, but he had gone ahead and started to fight anyways. The Peacekeepers that had him by the arms released him and sat him down a few feet away from me. "Just sit here. You had better wait for the arena," the man warned him.

But he wasn't one to be defeated by something as little as a time out so Cato rose to his feet and looked at the younger boy who was standing alone, and in shock. "You're the first one I get so watch your back huh!" He yelled. I looked over at Cato and saw that his eyes had tracked over to me. I looked at him and shook my head. I didn't want to know what he was thinking about right now. He seemed to actually look like he felt bad but I knew that I couldn't trust him.

"Everybody back in line," Atala told the rest of the Tributes that were in line for one of the compulsory training units. I glanced over and saw that it was a net climbing exercise. Rue would have this one in the bag. Her and the smaller Tributes, they were the ones that would be able to fly through the course faster.

I looked away and raised my hand to my face. There was a slick liquid on my face and judging from the pain, it was my nose and lip that was bleeding. A nurse quickly came over and looked at my face. The woman took a rag and quickly ran it over my face, telling me that I needed to be present for the training exercise, that it was the last one of the day. I rolled my eyes but nodded at the woman anyways. I hoped that this was all that I would need, but that impact had been hard, and I knew that I wasn't going to be getting out of this one with a bloody nose and lip.

She easily wiped the blood off of my face, but as I had suspected, there were worse injuries. The woman told me that I had a badly bruised cheek and that my nose had been broken. The woman told me that she could reset it, but the process would be painful. Stupid me had ignored her and told her to just do it fast, and that she had done. She placed her hand on the tender bone of the nose, and quickly flicked her wrist. The nose had barely moved, but it had hurt like nothing that I had ever felt before. My entire face was on fire and part of me had wished that she had just left it broken. Giving me a nod, she walked over to the cabinet and grabbed a small tub of cream.

Part of me couldn't help but sigh at the fact that this part probably wouldn't hurt. She told me that the cream was for bruises and she rubbed it onto my cheek. Grabbing my arm that Cato had grabbed earlier, she rubbed it over my arm as well. Right as she had me stand back up to leave and head back to the training room, she shook her head at me and told me to watch myself. Saying that I still had to look presentable for Caesar when it was time for the interviews.

Had I not been thanking her for helping me, I would have killed her. I couldn't believe that through all of this, the knowledge that twenty three of us would be dead in a few weeks, it meant nothing to them. The only thing that meant anything to them was that we all looked good for their own amusement. Shaking my head at her, I walked away and fell into step with Cato, who was also being released. "You know you're next to me Cato!" Glimmer squealed and pulled him in with her, standing in line.

The girl sneered at me and I snorted. Ignoring her, I walked further back in the line and placed myself at the end. The line quickly went down and I watched the runs out of the corner of my eye. Marvel was fast but he was clumsy. Glimmer was actually pretty graceful but she lacked the speed. Cato was fast as well, the only thing that appeared to be slowing him down was his weight. Clove was fast, but she kept getting tangled up and getting mad at the nets, making her go even slower. Finch was astoundingly fast, in and out of the net in seemingly only seconds. Rue was similar. Finch had the fastest time with Rue only mere seconds behind her, and Cato a few seconds behind her. Peeta went next and he was miserable on the nets. He kept getting tangled up in the nets and fell a few times. He had one of the slowest times.

Finally it was my turn and I sighed. This was the end. I just had to do this one last thing and I could go upstairs. I could go upstairs and pretend that this whole day had never happened. Taking my mark, I nodded at the trainer to start the timer. When the buzzer went off, I launched myself through the first group of nets, easily twisting in and out of them. As the nets began to cross over each other, and I had to jump over them, I started to get tangled up. I was disappointed that I kept getting tangled up in the nets, but I was sure that I had a good time. Rolling out of the last net, I dropped onto the platform and looked up at the time. I had come in a few seconds behind Cato. Not bad, fourth place. Not bad after a day like this.

As I stood up, the bell rang and I let out a breath a relief. Grabbing Peeta by the back of the shirt, I pulled him with me towards the elevator. All I wanted was to get back to bed. He nodded at me as I looked at him, practically begging, and the two of us made our way out of the training room. Stepping in the elevator, the doors were about to close when a small hand stopped them. Turned out that it was Glimmer who let herself, Coral, Clove, Marvel, and Cato into the elevator. The seven of us all crowded together, and I felt like I might be sick. Quickly we hit the first floor and Glimmer and Marvel climbed out, saying goodbye to the other Careers. Glimmer gave Cato a quick squeeze of the arm and I snorted at the look of horror on his face. Glimmer, turned back to me, giving me a glare before the doors slid shut.

The elevator once more moved upwards, letting off Clove and Cato. Clove shoved past me and I grunted as I smacked into Peeta. I stood upright once more, just in time for Cato to slide past me. This time, he only gently brushed past me as he exited. The elevator once more closed and made its ascend to the fourth floor. Coral slid out of the elevator, and finally Peeta and I made our way to the penthouse. The doors slid open and we walked out of the elevator, immediately bombarded with questions from Effie and Haymitch.

Not feeling like answering their questions, I looked to Peeta and he nodded. Knowing that he would take car of whatever that they wanted to know, I walked away from our mentor and escort and made my way into my room. Stripping off the training outfit, I bundled it up and threw it into the corner. Sighing, I walked into the bathroom and let the water from the shower pour over me. I needed it. I quickly washed the shampoo and conditioner through my hair, hungry for dinner. I hadn't eaten at lunch and now I was starving. Running the lavender wash over my body, I turned the water off and jumped onto the drying pad.

Walking off, I stalked back into my bedroom and searched through the drawers. I grabbed a tight black tank top and a pair of white work out shorts. Not that I was really working out anymore, but they were nice to lay around in. Walking over to the vanity, I grabbed a hair tie and pulled my hair up before walking out into the living room. I was greeted softly by both Haymitch and Effie and I smiled at the both of them. They had done nothing, I should be nice to them at least. Keep my anger to myself.

Effie turned on the television set and I looked over at it. Currently, the program that was ending was the critique of last year's game. I looked up at Effie with a cocked eyebrow and she smiled at me. "Up next is the ranking that the Gamemakers send out. By watching you all in training, they determine who they think will be the winner, and what the rankings will be." I gulped at her words. If that was what this would be, then I probably didn't want to watch.

Just as I thought that, the Capitol symbol was shown and Caesar and Claudius appeared on the screen. They were babbling about what an amazing first day this had been, and they were gossiping about rumors that were flying. Although cameras weren't allowed in the training center, things that happened that day always got out. The Capitol had spies everywhere. The rankings finally began to pop up on the screen and I watched them closely. In first was Cato, obviously. I hadn't had any doubt that he would still be the favorite to win. Marvel followed him, taking over Thresh's spot. But he hadn't moved down very far, he was in third. Clove followed, still in fourth, Coral behind her in in fifth. Glimmer popped up in sixth and I frowned. They had knocked Peeta down. The District 7 male was behind her, and his female partner behind him. The District 9 female came up next in tenth. Jason, the District 6 male was next in line. After him was the District 8 male. Peeta's own face finally popped up in the thirteenth spot. I looked over at him and noticed that he looked defeated. At least his name had popped up. The District 10 male popped up, and finally, my face was shown on the screen. I was fifteenth in the running.

Looking down at my plate, I shook my head. What the hell was this? I was eighth when we were coming over here. Now I had dropped seven spots. All because I had a bad day in training. Seemingly shocked at the ranks, Effie turned off the television, and we were plunged into a silent dinner. For a while, the four of us picked at our food.

Finally though, Haymitch seemed to think that he may as well use this as a lesson as he straightened up and looked over at both Peeta and I. "Busy career. You know what that is?" He asked us. I nodded my head at him. He was talking about Marvel, Glimmer, Clove, Cato, and this year, Coral. Peeta though, shook his head. Haymitch looked over at him and nodded. "From District 1... And 2. They've been training in a special academy till they're eighteen and then they volunteer. By that point... they're pretty lethal," he said. I knew that he wanted to tell us something reassuring, but there was nothing good to say, and he knew it.

Adding in her useless comment as usual, I rolled my eyes at Effie. "But they don't receive any special treatment. In fact, they're staying at the exact same apartment as you are. And I don't think that they let them have dessert and you can." Sometimes she was nice to listen to, but right now, we didn't need it. Now was the time to be serious and get this stuff out of the way. Haymitch shook his head at her and Effie nodded at him, like she was a child that had just been scolded.

After a moment of silence, Peeta looked over at Haymitch and cocked his eyebrow. "So how good are they?" He asked our mentor. Amazing, I wanted to tell him. But there was no use in doing anything like that. This was Haymitch's area of expertise. The only thing that I knew from the Games, were what I had seen on television. He had lived them.

He seemed to think over his answer before he nodded at Peeta. "Obviously, they're pretty good. They won in almost single year but... Almost... They can be arrogant. And arrogance can be a big problem," he told us. I knew that Haymitch wasn't one to sugarcoat things, so he was telling us these things honestly. And he was right. Every year Careers died because they were too arrogant. They either thought that no one could beat them, no one would challenge them, or that the Capitol wouldn't let them die. But that was never the case. Normally it was someone with a level head and high skill set that won the Games. "I hear you can shoot... and throw," Haymitch said, looking over at me.

I stared at him for a moment, not knowing what I should say. I knew that I should tell him the truth, but could I? I mean, I trusted Peeta, and I thought that we had a silent agreement that we wouldn't kill each other, but I didn't know if I should say something. What if he gets mad at me or gets cornered by the Careers? Would he give me up to them if it meant that he would live for another day? Probably. I would. Deciding to trust my District partner, I nodded slowly at Haymitch, wondering where exactly this was going. As far as I knew, Haymitch used a sword and a knife to win. But mostly the force field. "I'm alright," I told him quietly.

Haymitch nodded at me and I thought that it would be the end of it, but Peeta's voice forced me to look over to him. "Actually, better than alright. My parents buy her squirrels. He say she hits em right in the eye, every time," he said. I looked at Peeta in shock. What the hell had that been? Was he trying to make me look better than I really was? Get their hopes up and then make them lose faith in me when I failed? Or was he really trying to help me out here?

Not knowing what else to do, I decided to play the game right back with him. "Peeta's strong," I said, looking back at Haymitch. Judging by the look on Peeta's face, I could tell that he had not been expecting me to do that.

"What?" Haymitch asked, clearly confused at what was happening. Get in line buddy, I think we're all a little lost on what's going on right now. This just got weird, and far too tense for my liking.

As much as I wanted to let the whole thing go to rest, I knew that I had to keep it going. I had to tell Haymitch that Peeta wasn't the only one that had a strength. Looking over to Peeta, I nodded at his arms. "He can throw a one hundred pound sack of flour right over his head. I've seen it," I told Haymitch. I wasn't lying, I had seen him do it. Occasionally on the way back from a hunt, or leaving from selling to his parents I would see him out back. He was always lifting the heavy objects that his family no longer could. Or things that his brothers were too small to do. I knew that he had two brothers, both too young to know why he was leaving. Just like Gale's younger siblings, who would have no idea why I would stop coming around until they were older.

Instead of giving it back to me, Peeta turned back to me with a glare. "Okay, well I cannot kill anybody by a sack of flour," he snapped at me. I knew that he hadn't meant to get angry with me, but that was what these Games did to you. They made you antsy and they made you angry. Not even just at the Capitol, at everyone. Even those who had nothing to do with what had happened to you. It was the anger that was why so many Tributes went mad in the arena.

Getting angry back to Peeta, I didn't mean to, but I snapped back at him. "No, you might have a better chance at winning when somebody comes after you with a knife," I sneered at him. It was true. I would be too weak to fend off most of the other Tributes. Peeta was strong though, and he would be able to keep them off of him. He was more likely to win anyways.

I thought that he would give me another snappy response, but this time he slammed his fork onto his plate, and I jumped at him. "I have no chance of winning. None! Alright? It's true. Everybody knows it. You know what my mother said?" He asked me. I didn't nod or shake my head, I just sat there in silence. "She said, "District 12 might finally have a winner!" But she wasn't talking about me. She was talking about you. I'm not very hungry," he said as he stood from the table and left the room.

I stared after Peeta for a moment, wondering what the hell had just happened. How could his own mother have said that? She didn't think that her own son had what it takes? If Peeta wanted to, he could easily kill me. So why was she so convinced that I would be the winner? Pushing my food around on my plate for a few minutes, I grew sick of the awkward silence and dropped my fork on my plate. "I'm done too," I said quietly as I stood and walked out of the living room.

I walked past my own room, debating for a minute to go in, but I decided against it. I was too restless and too angry to go in there. I felt like I would break something if I walked in there. Instead, I walked past and made my way down the hallway. The next door that I passed was the one for Haymitch's, and down the hall slightly was Effie's. Coming to the end of the hall I was afraid that I would have to go into my own room, before I read a sign that read Roof Access. Deciding that I might as well go and try for it, I pushed open the door and walked out of the room.

The roof of the Training Center was amazing. There was a small garden that looked so peaceful, I could have hidden up here all day. It was gorgeous. How could something so beautiful be in a place that was so vile? Walking through the plants, I noticed that there was a dark berry that was growing on the back wall of the greenhouse. It was Nightlock. Shaking slightly, I walked away from the greenhouse and out towards the ledge. I had heard that there was a force field that would stop any Tributes from jumping to their untimely death. How nice, they want to keep us safe, I thought bitterly. I wondered if it was true, but that wasn't the way that I wanted to go if it wasn't. Walking over to the edge anyways, I looked over the buildings and smiled. They were huge and lit up so well. The streets were alive too. There were lights everywhere and all of the citizens looked alert, talking and laughing with one another. But that was all that I could see. Mostly the people just looked like ants.

Sitting down on the ledge, a voice nearly made me fall off of the edge. "Beautiful view isn't it?" Peeta asked me. I jumped and looked over at him. He looked depressed, gazing down at the ground below. I knew that I needed to apologize, but I was still looking for a way to. I mean, what could I say? I'm sorry that your mother has more faith in me than you? No, that was terrible. "Aspen, I'm not upset with you. This is just hard, you know?" Peeta told me.

Sighing lightly, I walked over to where Peeta was sitting on the ledge and I gently dropped down besides him. Debating on it for a moment, I decided to gently place my hand over his. "I know Peeta. This is hard. Especially when we look like we'll be some of the first Tributes to die. But trust me. We won't. We have a damn good chance to win this. Screw what your mother said, and fuck the Capitol for underestimating us. You and me both. We'll give them hell," I told him with a smile. Peeta gave me a smile as well and grabbed my hand. Squeezing it tightly, he pulled me into his side for a hug.

The two of us sat there for a moment just staring out at the Capitol. There were people screaming down on the streets and I thought about spitting over the edge. It wasn't like I would be hurting anyone. They deserved it. They were cheering on the death of kids that had done nothing to deserve this. How would they feel if it were their kids that were in this building? If it were their kids that had less than a five percent chance of living the rest of their lives? The life that they are entitled to live.

"Spoken like a true Victor, Aspen." I jumped at the voice that had called out from behind me. Part of me hoped that it was one of the Capitol officials, that they knew that I was ready for this, but I was also afraid that they might torture me in the Games. Turning, I saw that it was one of the last people that I would have expected it to be. It was Finnick Odair. What the hell was he doing here? Finnick took a few steps towards us and gave Peeta a long look with a sly smile. "Peeta, would you mind giving me a few minutes with your partner here?" He asked Peeta. I was slightly nervous about what Finnick wanted, but he looked like he really was here to talk.

Peeta nodded at Finnick after a moment and looked down at me as if he was asking if I would be OK for him to leave. Smiling at Peeta, I nodded and watched as he walked by Finnick, and back through the door to our apartment. Finnick stood at the other end of the roof for a moment before walking up to me and seating himself next to me. Thankfully, he respected my personal space enough to maintain a slight space between us. "I hear that you had a hard time at training today," Finnick said softly. I nodded at him and let out a puff of air. I didn't want to hear another person tell me how likely I was to die in these Games. "I'm not here to tell you that I think you'll lose." I looked up at Finnick in shock, curious as to why he had faith in me. "In fact, I think you'll win. I think that you have a good chance at winning. Look Aspen, I know about being the underdog. I was too. I was only fourteen when I won. Everyone thought that I would be dead within a few days. But I wasn't. I won. I think you can too," he told me.

I sat there, in utter shock for a moment. Why had he told me this? Why was he helping me and not his own Tributes? I mean, I appreciated the pep talk, but I couldn't figure out why Finnick seemed to want me to win. Or at least why he wanted me to have faith in myself. "Thank you, Finnick," I told him with nothing else to say.

Quickly though, Finnick shook his head. "I'm not here to give you a pep talk Aspen," he told me. Once more I creased my eyebrows. Then why the hell was he here? "I know that this won't make very much sense, but it will eventually. I want you to win. I think that you will win. In fact, my money is on you to win. But there's something that you have to know about what will come when you win. The same thing will happen to you that happened to me. Cato is the favorite to win right?" Finnick asked me and I nodded at him. "Exactly. And you will beat him. They will have to prove that you are still theirs. And they will do anything to show it. They will take what is yours. Physical and mental. The only thing that you will have is secrets. After all, that is how the Capitol pays me."

I must have run what he said in my mind over and over for at least twenty minutes before I finally looked over to him and said one of the most unintelligent things that I had ever said. "What?" I asked him. Immediately I wanted to slap myself. Geez Aspen, you couldn't have even pretended that you had the slightest clue about what he was talking about?

Finnick shook his head at me and stood up. He offered me a hand and I took it, letting him pull me up. "I know it doesn't make any sense what I just said. But it's all that I can tell you for now. Anyways, I have to go. I've been gone for too long. Oh, but before I go. You should take this," Finnick said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small metallic looking abject. I flipped it over a few times before realizing what it was. It was a tape recording. But of what? "Look at that before you go to bed. I think it will help. Oh, and I'm sorry about your parents."

I thanked Finnick quietly and watched as he walked to a stair case opposite the door that led back into my hallway. So that's how he got up here. He didn't come in here through my hallway, he just took the stairs. Walking back across the greenhouse, I pulled open the door to the hall and stepped through. I debated on going to Peeta and watch the video but I shook off the thought. I didn't know what was on that video after all. I heard voices in the living room so I made my way quickly into my room. I didn't want to talk to anyone right now. I just wanted to see what it was that Finnick wanted me to see so badly.

Slipping into my room, I popped the video into the player at the base of the television and fell back onto my bed. The Panem anthem played and the Hunger Games symbol popped up. I sat forward interested now and what was going to happen. For a moment I thought that it might be Finnick's Games that I would be watching, but it turned out that I was dead wrong. The next title to pop up read Death Match and I felt my blood run cold. This would be brutal. Once more, before the screen showed the Games, a number popped up. Fifty five. I was glad that I wasn't eating anything or I would have spit it out. I knew what this was. It was my father's Games. I was going to watch him die. This was the clip that Haymitch had told me to watch. It had just been the other day, but it felt like an eternity ago.

The screen faded into the arena that year and I looked closely at it. It appeared to be a swamp type style arena. That was probably why my father had made it as far as he did. It was similar to the style of the woods back home. The screen was split into two sides. On the left, there was only a bundle of trees and the number 12 at the top of the section. On the right was a boy that appeared to be about eighteen. He had ruffled blonde hair, and he was tall. Built just like a Career. On the top of his screen was the number 2. This was the man that killed my father. I waited for the talking to start, the commenting from Caesar, but it never did. Apparently, somehow Finnick had gotten the non-altered version of the Games. How he had swung that, I had no idea. I watched the screens for a few minutes before finally, there was movement on my father's side. He rustled out of the tree and I watched as he jumped down.

Looking at my father was something amazing. I looked just like him. We had the same light blonde hair, and I had the same face. The same small nose, the same brown eyes. The same everything. We even had the same, small lips. There was no doubt that he was my father. He seemed to be tall though. If I had to guess, I would say that he was around six feet. Looking at him like this, I would guess that he was my brother, not my father. The boy on the other side was sharpening a knife, and I felt myself gulp. That was the knife that I knew would end my father's life. The knife that would make sure that I would never meet him.

My father was holding a small sword and I smiled. At least he didn't go down like a coward. My father looked like he was about to move, but the beeping of a package stopped him. And it nearly stopped my heart. I had just been born. My father walked over to the package and popped it open. Inside was a small pink blanket and a note. My father looked over it for a while, before I finally saw the tears fill his eyes. He knew. He knew that he had a baby girl. He grabbed the blanket and tucked it into his back pocket, marching out of the small clearing he had been in.

Fast-forwarding the scene, I knew that I was getting closer to the end of my father's life, but I had to see it. Skipping through about two hours of the Games, I finally saw that the two screens had merged. They were together. I hit the play button on the remote and sat ramrod straight. My father was on the left side of the screen and the boy from District 2 was on the right. He stood there with a brave smile clutching the knife tightly. Without warning, the boy threw the knife, and it lodged into my father's shoulder. I gasped loudly and covered my mouth. I knew what was coming, but I wasn't ready to see it.

The boy ran up to my father and I squinted at the screen. Without slowing down, the boy bowled my father over, and grabbed the knife that was still implanted in my father's shoulder. He grabbed the knife and twisted on it, and in that moment, I heard the most inhuman noise that I had ever heard. Ignoring the obvious pain that my father was in, the boy laughed and pushed down on the wound with all of his strength. My father merely screamed even louder. Finally taking his hand off of the wound, the boy dangled his face in front of my father's. "Cute little thing you've got here," the boy said as he held up my blanket. In that moment, I saw the same rage in my father that I knew was buried down somewhere inside of me. "I like it. I think it means your little tike was born today, right? A little girl? What's her name?" He asked my father, who responded with some choice words of his own. "Well look, this is how it'll go. I'm going to kill you, and you know that. So, I'll be kind about it. Turn to the camera, and tell your girl something. Tell her something that she can watch you say, years from now. Show her what her father was like in his dying moments," the boy said.

My father turned to the camera, and I felt my heart stop. This had been broadcasted to all of the nation. They had all seen something that had only been meant for me to hear. "I love you sweetheart," my father said. "Your mother, she'll take care of you. You be brave for me, and you look away. I love you, and I always will. Be brave. Aspen," my father breathed out. Without missing a beat, my father swung up his arm, and managed to throw a small hunting knife, that I hadn't seen, directly into the boy's eye.

Part of me was glad that I hadn't eaten dinner or I would have thrown it up. The blood and gore was horrible. Both my father and the boy were squirming in pain. They had to end it soon. The boy was looking away from my father, and I saw my father grab his knife, limping up to the boy. My father raised the knife, and just as I thought that he would stab the District 2 boy, he turned and slammed the knife into my father's chest. I cried out slightly at the look of shock on my father's face, and I waited.

Falling to his knees, my father yelled out in pain and flopped onto his chest in the soggy swamp. As I watched the light leave his eyes, I almost missed his last words. "I'm sorry Aspen..." my father hissed before the light in his eyes dimmed and the cannon went off. I heard the announcement sound that the boy had won the Games, and I heard his animalistic howl, but I didn't listen.

The television shut itself off and I stood to grab the tape out of the player. Grabbing it and putting it into the desk, I pulled the sheets back and laid down. I stared up at the ceiling, wondering what the hell Finnick had given the tape to me for. And why Haymitch had wanted me to watch it so bad. To destroy my hopes that I could win the Games? If my father hadn't, and my mother hadn't. How could I? All of the Careers wanted me dead, and I looked like a fool to the Capitol. But I knew what I had to do. I would not end up like my father or my mother. I would avenge them. I would prove that I was tougher than these Games. I would win, and I would kill Cato. I will make the Capitol look like a fool for ever doubting me. Tomorrow I would go into that training room, and I would give them hell.

A/N: Well that's it! Crazy right? A terrible, terrible day for Aspen. But not to worry, she will have better, and she will have worse! I have a bad habit of liking to almost kill my OC's so we'll see what comes for her. I actually have her story planned out until about the middle of the Games, but I HAVE A QUESTION FOR YOU GUYS! Would you guys like to see Peeta live or die? I can't really decide. I want him to live, but I'm not sure how to do it if I keep him alive. So I need you guys to tell me. If you don't want to comment it on the story, PM me! And please review anyways, I like to know what I could be doing differently or if you guys like it just the way it is! Anyways, thank you so much for the follows and favorites! And thank you for my review from **Silverthornofriverclan**! Hopefully I'll have the next update out soon -A


	6. Chapter 6

Hearing a loud knock at my door, I knew that it was Effie telling me that it was time to get up. Sighing, I rolled off of the edge of the bed and landed on all fours. I yawned at myself and stood up quickly. Grabbing my training clothes, I quickly stripped off my sleep clothes and pulled the new outfit on. I threw the sleep clothes into the corner and walked into my bathroom. Looking myself over in the mirror, I grimaced. There were dark circles under my eyes and I looked absolutely exhausted. Oh well. It wasn't like today was the interviews. It didn't really matter what I looked like. I pulled my hair up quickly, slipped on my boots, and walked out of the room.

Walking over to the table I noticed that the Capitol news was on. Turning to it, there was only news of the Games on. Apparently there was a small issue with the arena that the Gamemakers were working to fix as fast as possible. I rolled my eyes at the news, there was an issue with the new arena almost every year. But they always managed to get it fixed just in time. I had always thought that it was more of a scare tactic for the Tributes. Make us think that there was something extra intricate in our Games. But it was always just the same.

I kept my eyes glued on the screen when I saw that they were now announcing the ranks in the polls. Hopefully I had moved slightly in the polls. I couldn't afford to look this bad. If nothing else, stay in the middle of the pack. People at the bottom of the rankings never got Sponsors. They didn't think that they would live long enough to even justify having a Sponsor. I looked at the list of the Tributes and scanned to the fifteenth spot. I was no longer there. Instead, I saw that my name was even lower. It was in the eighteenth spot now. Closing my eyes and looking away from the screen, I took my spot at the table.

Haymitch was shaking his head at the screen and Peeta was looking at me with sympathy. As I took a spot next to him, he put a hand on my leg and squeezed it gently. My Mentor walked around the table and grabbed my shoulder lightly as he walked past. I sighed and dropped my head to my plate. I didn't want to, but I knew that I needed to eat. Thinking back to District 12, I wondered what everyone was thinking. Probably that we wouldn't have a Victor this year. Katniss was probably shaking her head, knowing that I was better than this. Prim was more than likely being positive, saying that I could still prove myself. Gale on the other hand, was probably sitting in a stony silence, knowing that he would never see his best friend again. He was probably right.

I finished my plate slowly and looked up to my Escort. Effie was shaking her head, clearly disappointed with my performance, but she ate her breakfast in silence, along with everyone else. Rolling my eyes at the pity that was evident around the table, I stood from my spot and looked at Haymitch. "I'm gonna head down to the training room. No use being late twice in a row," I told him. He nodded slowly and I quickly spun on my heel, leaving the room. I was heading back down the hall to the elevator when I heard footsteps close behind me. I turned back and saw that it was Peeta. He smiled at me and fell into step at my side.

Walking into the elevator, I hit the sub-level button and stared out the window as the elevator started its descent. As we passed the seventh floor, I saw both of the Tributes heading over to the elevator. Both looked scared out of their wits. I couldn't help but wonder what had happened to them this morning. Glancing up, I saw Rue looking over the edge of the eleventh floor balcony. I caught her eye and gave her a small smile, which she responded to. Peeta followed my gaze and gave the small girl a quick smile before we were out of sight. I heard the elevator ding, and I sighed, ready for the day. But as I looked at the overhead panel that read off what floor we were on, I took in a deep breath.

The sign above us read 2 and I could have jumped off of the back of the elevator, if it wasn't encased in bullet proof glass. The Capitol had really thought of everything to ensure that they didn't lose any Tributes. I took a deep breath and backed into the corner of the elevator, hoping that Cato would leave me alone this morning. The doors slid open and I looked up, watching as Cato and Clove slid into the elevator. Clove stood at the doors, clearly not wanting to be in here with us. Cato, on the other hand, walked all the way to the back of the elevator and took a spot next to me. Far closer than necessary. I took in a deep breath and noticed a sweet smell. It was the same lavender that I used when I showered. Only, I hadn't showered this morning. Looking up, I realized that it was Cato. He must have liked the smell as well.

Laughing quietly under my breath, the three others in the elevator turned to me. Peeta was looking at me like I was nuts, Clove was looking at me with disgust, and Cato was looking at me with his signature smirk. "Something funny, 12?" He asked me. I quickly sobered up and shook my head at him. I hoped that he would let it go, but I should have known better. Instead, Cato turned to me and gave me a once over. His eyes stopped on my own and for a moment, I saw a flash of curiosity go through them. "I think I know what it is. Maybe you saw those scores yesterday, right? You're right, those were pretty funny. At this rate, you'll be the first dead. And poor little Prim will never see it coming," Cato told me.

I wanted to pounce on him, tackle him, and kill him, right then and there. But naturally I couldn't. Not yet anyways. The elevator dinged once more, and when I looked up, the elevator panel had a T on the screen. Thank God we hadn't stopped at District 1's floor. The doors slid open and I had to stop myself from bolting out of the elevator. Clove stomped out of the elevator, and Peeta slowly walked out. I waited for Cato to leave, but it quickly became obvious that he wouldn't. Shaking my head, I stepped out of the elevator carefully and met up with Peeta.

He gave me a look, silently asking if I was OK and I nodded. The two of us turned to the hallway and headed down it. Arriving at the doors to the entrance of the training room, I pushed the doors open and stepped through. It appeared that this time, we were right on time. District 1 was already there, waving over Cato and Clove. I noticed that Coral was there already as well, standing with the Career's. Her District partner, however, was off in the corner by himself. District 3, 5, 6, 9, 10 were also there. It seemed that we were only waiting on four Tributes. So we weren't as early as I had thought that we were, but we weren't late.

I took my spot on my circle and watched as the Tributes found their respective circles as well. Cato took his spot next to me, and I was sure that he was thinking about what to say to get on my nerves. Looking ahead at the training room, I watched as Atala stepped forward and began her second day speech. I wasn't listening, but I did hear a few select instructions. Today we would be doing the Gauntlet. I smiled at that, I knew that I would be able to make myself look better on that. She was also suggesting that whatever you focused on yesterday, focus on the opposite today. That would be weapons for me. But I had to listen to Haymitch, I had to stay away from them.

Atala dismissed us and I sighed. Once more, the majority of the Tributes headed for weapons. I ran a few ideas through my head before I decided that I would start out as I did the day before. I would head to the track. I motioned to Peeta that I would be going for a run and he nodded at me. I figured that he wasn't much of a runner so I shrugged and headed over to the waiting trainer. As I made my way over to the track, I heard the laughing of what was no doubt, the Careers. Turning my head, I saw that it was Glimmer heading the jibes today. All but Cato were laughing. He was merely watching me with a deep smirk. Probably waiting for me to fuck up again. "Running again today 12? Trust me, you can run as fast as you want. We're still gonna get you!" Glimmer cried out to me.

"Shut up, Shimmer," I told the younger girl as I passed the Careers. I knew her name, but I wouldn't give her that satisfaction. She deserved to get knocked down a step. Glimmer looked at me with fury, but her fury was turned on her group of Careers when they all began to laugh as well. Marvel looked like he might piss himself and Clove was smirking at the girl. Cato was chuckling lowly and Coral was trying not to laugh. I smiled as I walked past the Career's, hearing nothing more than Glimmer's lunatic ranting.

As I walked up to the trainer on the track, he smiled at me and gave me a small wink. I laughed at the older man and gave him a high five. He stepped aside and allowed me to get into my running position. Not bothering to stretch, I took off in a dead sprint, wondering how far I would be able to make it without slowing down. Sprinting lap after lap, I relied on the trainer to tell me how far I would have made it. I let my mind wander as I ran. What would be the next thing that I did? Knives? I shouldn't. That was my best weapon, I should probably hide that. Bow and arrows? Nah, save that for the Gamemakers. Hand-to-hand combat? That was a possibility. Not my strongest suit, but I wasn't bad. I could learn a thing or two and not look like a weak fool. But I wouldn't be showing all of my strengths. I should probably go back to that rope course again today too. Show that I was only having an off day yesterday.

Finally tiring, I slowed my run slightly and made my way back to the start of the lap. I stopped in front of the trainer and leaned against the wall. He was smiling with pride, looking down at his stopwatch. "That was great! Better than I have seen from almost any other Tribute. You got five miles down! In just under half an hour too. And had you been running for your life, you would have been faster. Girl, you get in that Cornucopia, grab what you need, and get the hell out of there."

I smiled at the trainer and thanked him, leaving the running track. I was tired so I figured that I should slow down and make my way over to one of the survival stations. I walked over to the knot tying station and smiled at the trainer. I really only knew a little bit about making traps. Gale had always been better with that kind of stuff. I, along with Katniss, caught my meat fresh. But the trainer was helpful and within an hour I had learned plenty of new knots and perfected ones that I already knew. I had learned a bowline knot, which was the best for lifting and dragging an animal. I knew that this would be the knot that might help me not die of starvation. I also learned a Clove Hitch, one that would be able to tie me into a tree overnight. If there were trees in the arena this year, that is. He had even shown me a Sheepshank, which would shorten the rope if I didn't want to cut it.

Thanking the trainer profusely, I moved away from the knot tying station and walked past the weapons area to get a glass of water. I was dehydrated from the running, and I wanted to head over to the climbing station. I wanted to make up for the pathetic way that I had failed on the course the day before. I gulped the water down and tossed the cup, headed back through the weapons area. As I passed the knife throwing station, I caught Clove's eye and she turned to me, flipping a small throwing knife. It looked balanced by the way that she was tossing it. "What are you making knots for 12? You won't make it past the Bloodbath," she told me with a wicked smirk. Without missing a beat, she turned back to the still target and threw, the blade landing in the dead center of the target. I knew that I was better than her, but it still made me nervous. Steeling myself, I walked away from Clove and over to the climbing station.

The trainer looked at me in shock, but was able to cover it quickly. She stood to the side of the station that had tripped me up yesterday and I took in a few deep breaths. This was my chance to make myself look better. This was my chance to raise my ranks. I needed to be above the twelfth spot to have any chance of Sponsors. I had to make my way up seven spots at the least. I heard the beep of the timer and I took off through the rope nets. Just like the first time, I made a few stumbles, but I was through the rope course quickly. And I was up the climb even faster. Flipping myself upside down, I flew through the nets just like I had the day before. The whole course was a blur, until I arrived at the same spot that I had been in yesterday. I looked down for a moment and saw that most of the eyes were on me. Even the Gamemakers were watching me. I dropped my legs from the net and hung in front of the large gap.

I could hear the chants from the Career's, all telling me to drop or to fall, telling me that I wasn't good enough. But I refused to believe that. I knew that I was good enough. I would make it. Swinging hard, back and forth until I had a good rhythm going, I swung back once as hard as I could and when I was heading back down, I released. For a moment, I was flying through the air, and then, I was hitting the hard platform. My hands just barely caught onto the platform, and I was almost unable to hold my position at the weight of my body. But I pushed through and was able to get a better hold. Moving my arms up the platform, I caught a hand hold, and pulled myself up. I swung one leg onto the platform, and with the new leverage, I was able to pull my entire body up onto the platform.

Glancing at the ground, I saw that the Careers were all rolling their eyes, clearly not happy with the fact that I had made it. Rue was off to the side of the platform, smiling at me. Wondering what the Gamemakers thought, I looked up at their box and noticed that most of them were at least nodding. So maybe it wasn't super impressive, but it might move me up a spot. Rolling off of the nets, I hit the ground on my knees and stood up. Cato was making his way over to me, looking anything but amused. "Not bad 12. Did little Prim teach you that? Or maybe the little girl from 11? You know, she looks a lot like little Prim. Will you protect her like you would the little girl?" He asked me. I knew that he was trying to push my buttons, and he knew that he was succeeding. "Maybe I'll kill her. See what that does to you. I told you, we are going to be the two in the Death Match, and I want to see what the Games do to you. Little Rue, Thresh, Peeta, I'll kill them all in front of you. And then I'll kill you. Just the same as mommy and daddy died. And you won't do anything. Because you're weak," he growled at me.

I didn't know what came over me, but I had finally had enough. No more of the Career's looking at me like I was their dinner. No more of them fighting over me like I was the last piece of steak. I would kill them. All of them. But first, I had to show them that I was capable of it. Pushing Cato out of my way, he watched me as I walked over to the knife station. I knew that he was probably following me as well, but I refused to acknowledge it. I marched up to the knife station and took a spot next to Clove. The girl in question turned to me, knife in hand, and laughed. "Come to make a fool of yourself again 12?" She asked me.

Turning to Clove, I grabbed the knife from her hand, and just as she was about to tackle me to get it back, I threw the light knife at full force. It sailed across my aisle, into Clove's and let out a loud thud. Neither Clove nor I had been watching the knife, but judging by the stony silence, I knew that I had made a good hit. I looked back at the training room and saw that all eyes were on us. Every Tribute, along with all of the trainer's, and all of the Gamemakers. Good. Clove and I finally turned back to the target and I heard the small breath leave her throat. I smiled at the hit. The years of target practice had paid off. All of my hunter skills had come in handy as well. The knife was buried in the hilt of a knife that Clove had already thrown. A knife that was sticking out of the targets heart. Moving my eyes to meet Clove's, she was looking at me in pure shock. Her face mirrored every other face in the room. Even Cato was looking on in utter surprise.

I smiled at her and moved over to the moving targets. I knew that all eyes were still on me, and that was exactly what I wanted. I stopped at the middle station and turned back to the racks of knives. I grabbed a set of ten and laid them out in front of me. Grabbing two, I laid them out in both hands and slammed the button to start the targets. I watched them move for a moment and laid out the grid in my head. Two passed in front of me, on each side, ten feet out. Then three would move behind, spaced out five feet each, they were twenty feet out. In the back, there was one target. Smaller than the others, forty feet out. Nodding to myself, I turned back and decided that now was my time to be a show off. I had already shown that I knew what I was doing, so now I would show that it wasn't just dumb luck.

Waiting for the ten second span that the figures moved in, I took in a breath and prepared to throw the knives. Not taking a moment to prepare to throw, I immediately pulled the knives besides my temple, and turned. Throwing both of the knives to opposite sides, without taking a moment to look for the targets, I watched as they sailed into the chests of both. Smirking, I took another two knives in my hand and went to work at the target in the second row, on the left side. I threw both knives at the same time and watched them sail into the eyes of the moving target. Not wasting any time, I grabbed a fifth knife and threw. The lighter knife sailed into the forehead of the target in the middle. I took two more knives and held them in the same hand. Flicking my wrist to the side, the knives spread out as they flew to the side of the third target over. One knife stuck in the left side of the chest, and the other stuck in the right. I looked down at my set and noticed that there were three left. I picked one up and threw it into the back wall, which had a decent sized T painted on it. The knife landed in the crossed section and stuck. I laughed, knowing that these walls were tough. My ninth knife went into the stomach of one of the front targets, and I grabbed my last. I stared at the targets, wondering where to throw it. Smirking, I took a few steps back, and watched the dummy in the back as it moved. I waited until I knew that it would be just where I wanted it, before turning my back to the targets. I threw one leg backwards quickly, and let myself flip with it. As I began to fall back into my original position, I threw the knife.

I landed once more, with my back still to the station. I walked down off of the steps, not bothering to look back. I had heard the thump of the target, I knew that I had hit it. I walked up to Clove and smiled sweetly at her. The young girl's face was stone cold, but I saw the shock in her eyes. And if I was right, an inkling of fear as well. "You can try to kill me," I told her loud enough so that all of the Careers could hear. Cato especially. "But when it comes down to it, it'll be your blood on the ground," I sneered at her. I turned away from the girl and climbed off of the knife throwing platform. I looked to the side as I left and saw my knife. It was buried to the hilt in the heart of the last dummy.

Walking slowly away from the knife throwing area, I let my eyes travel the room. Most of the Careers were looking on with shock on their faces. Like they had no idea what to do. Cato was looking on with a mix of emotions. He looked like he was proud, but also angered beyond belief. Most of the other Tributes were looking on with faces ranging from shock, to fear, to jealousy, to amazement. Rue was looking at me like she had never seen me before. I hoped that I hadn't scared the girl off. Thresh was nodding at me and I nearly laughed. Leave it to him to be proud of me. Peeta was looking on at me with pure pride, and I made my way over to him. On my way though, I looked up at the Gamemakers box. All of the members were watching me with approving smiles and nods. Clearly, this was the type of training that they were always hoping to see. Seneca Crane was sitting in his throne-like chair, nodding at me. He raised his glass to me, and I couldn't help but shiver. It may have been a nice gesture, but it was creepy coming from him. Then again, he could have been holding a puppy and kissing the thing and I would still find him unsettling.

Breaking eye contact with the Head Gamemaker, I walked over to where Peeta was sitting at the fire making station and dropped down beside him. "What the hell was that, Aspen? I mean that was amazing, but we aren't supposed to show off our talents," he told me. I knew that he was trying to scold me, but he seemed too proud of me to do anything but give me a hug.

I laughed at Peeta and grabbed his face. "Peeta, calm down. I know that I wasn't supposed to, but they were making me mad. I mean, you heard them. What they were saying," I said quietly. Peeta nodded at me and grabbed my hand. "I don't know why I did it, other than I was angry. God, Haymitch is gonna kill me," I said softly, which Peeta laughed at. I shrugged my shoulders, though. I had already shown off my skills, I may as well not hide them. I was pretty sure that I would hide the fact that I was good with a bow and arrow, which I would save for the Gamemakers. But maybe I would try with the hand-to-hand combat. It couldn't hurt. I was sure that my display with the knives would be enough to bring me up at least a couple of spots. "Look, I'm gonna go try my luck with the hand-to-hand combat. I'll see you for lunch."

I waved goodbye to Peeta and made my way over to the station. Most of the Tributes had gotten back to what they were doing and the Gamemakers were looking at other Tributes now. But I knew that they were all watching me out of the corner of their eyes. Just waiting to see what else I had hidden up my sleeves. Hopefully, I was about to show them. I stepped up to the combat station and got in the short line. It seemed that people were more focused on weapons training today. Yesterday, more than half of the Tributes were here. Now I was just waiting for the female from District 7 to finish with the trainer.

Standing at the foot of the mats of the elevated platform, I waited silently for the trainer to finish with the girl. She wasn't doing too poorly, but the girl was tiny. I knew that if she tried to go into the Cornucopia, she would die. But that would be the way that most of the Tributes would die. They would get too overconfident and they would run straight for whatever looked the most appealing to them. And they would just become one more dead Tribute.

Finally, the girl was thrown off balance by the trainer and she hit the mats. The trainer gave her a few tips on what she could have done differently and she thanked him. The girl stepped off of the mats and gave me a weary look as she passed by. The trainer that was up on the platform gave me a nod and I stepped up. "Well, well. Aspen, am I correct?" The trainer asked me. I nodded at him and he gave me a wide smile, inviting me to stand in front of him on the mats. "I saw you yesterday, you looked like a bumbling fool. Now you come out here today and throw knives better than any other Tribute I've ever seen? Not bad girl," the man told me. I thanked him and took a fighting stance. "No nonsense huh? That's fine. Make your move," he told me.

Nodding at the trainer, I began to circle him. I knew what he was trying to do. He wanted to show the Tributes what happened when you jumped into a fight without preparing. Well I would not be making that mistake. I watched the trainer closely, but my eye contact was broke for a moment when I noticed that Cato was standing at the edge of the platform, watching me. I shook my head to focus back on the task at hand, but the trainer was already in attack mode. He dashed at me, but I was faster. I moved out of the way and dropped down. I extended my legs and watched as the trainer tripped over them. Standing back up, I backed away from the trainer and waited. He stood slowly and laughed, beckoning me to come after him once more.

Taking the initiative this time, I ran at him and punched him in the gut. But he had been expecting it. His abdominal muscles had been tightened and his right hand had been ready. He grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and threw me. I knew that I wasn't very heavy, but the ease of him throwing me had surprised me. I flew across the mats and landed at the edge, right under where Cato was standing. He was laughing at me, and I was tempted to punch him. But I couldn't, I didn't want to be forced to sit out. Ignoring Cato, I stood once more. A slight fuzz was in my head from the impact, but I shook it off.

The trainer was standing at the edge of the mat, waiting for me to stand once more. He wouldn't have waited for me if I was in the arena. He would have attacked. And I would be dead. I had to fight this guy like I really meant it. Like I was in the arena and he was about to kill me. Imagining Cato's face, in place of the trainer's, I took a fighting stance and waited. The trainer knew that I wouldn't be making the first move this time, so he pushed back on the balls of his feet and ran after me. Jumping away just as he reached my face, I whirled around on him and raised my foot, kicking him square in the back. The trainer grunted, but didn't do much more than that. Normally, I would have backed away and waited for his next move, but not this time. I was determined to use every little move that Gale had taught me when we used to wrestle. I had made him teach me, wanting to be as tough as he was. Now it was my time to prove it.

Running after the man, I grabbed onto his shoulders and used his stance to pull me up. I flipped over his shoulders, like Gale had done to me once, and wrapped my legs around his neck. I used my momentum to flip him around, and drive his body into the ground. I landed roughly on top of him, and heard his grunt. His arms swung up, and in a blind panic, he hit me in the face with his fist. I cried out at the impact, but I refused to give up. I was in the winning position, and if I gave it up now, I deserved to lose. I flipped around so that I was sitting on him, and my feet were over his wrists. He had no chance of getting up, unless he could buck me off. But the man was strong, and he began to do just that. I figured that this was a tap out thing, and he wasn't one to give up. I didn't blame him, he didn't want to be the trainer to lose to the District 12 female. That must be embarrassing.

But I was going to win this. Raising my hand to besides my face, I curled it up into a fist and drove it into the side of his head. Right at his temple. I heard his cry at the punch, but I wasn't giving up. Hit after hit, I landed on him, the entire time driving myself down into the mat to ensure that I wouldn't get thrown off. I knew that he was tired, but I was too. I just had to do this a few more times. After what seemed like twenty minutes, he finally tapped the mat lightly, and I stopped punching. I slipped off of his stomach and landed on my butt on the mat. Breathing heavily, both the trainer and I stood. I looked around the room and noticed that once more, most of the Tributes were looking at me. Marvel was giving me an approving nod, along with Rue, Thresh, and Peeta. Glimmer was staring at me like she hoped to set me on fire. Cato was nodding at me as well, with nothing but hunger in his eyes. I started to shake slightly at the look, but I couldn't let myself falter.

I glanced over at the Gamemakers and smiled when I noticed that they were all nodding and talking amongst themselves. Hopefully they were talking about raising my rank. I walked over to the trainer and shook his hand. He had a tight grip, and was bleeding slightly. He gave me a small smile and laughed. "Girl, you have no idea how long it's been since a non-Career beat me in a fight. Fifty-fifth Games. In fact, I think he was a District 12 Tribute too," the man laughed. At his comment, my heart nearly stopped. That would have been my father. So he had been tough to beat in training as well. But he had still died. Well he might, but I wouldn't.

I thanked the trainer and went to leave the platform, but I was trapped by Cato. I went to jump off of the side of the mats, but Cato grabbed my arm and pulled me into him. "That was pretty impressive 12. But I wonder of you could beat me," he told me. I tried to get him to let me go, tell him that Tributes couldn't fight against one another, but he wouldn't listen. He dragged me up onto the mats and released my arm, taking a spot across from me. The trainer walked up and stepped in front of Cato, but one deadly look from the Tribute and the trainer backed away. He looked over to me and gave me a look that told me that he was sorry, but I shrugged my shoulders. It wasn't that big of a deal. They would stop him if he was going to seriously hurt me, and this would give me an insight to how he fought. "I'll go easy on you 12," Cato told me. I shook my head at him and got into a fighting stance.

We locked eyes for a moment, and the moment was all he needed. He charged at me and I nodded at myself. I had known that he would make the first move. He was that type of person. He wouldn't wait. He had to show his dominance. He came at me and I braced myself, not having enough time for anything else. I could have been braced like a truck, but it wouldn't have mattered. Cato hit me like a Capitol train, and I went sprawling onto the ground. Thankfully, he had been holding onto me or I would have gone flying across the training room. I coughed as the wind flew out of me, but he didn't give me a chance to recover. He leaned over me and hit me as hard as it seemed that he could, directly in the chest. My vision went spotty for a moment, and I knew that I had to do something.

Raising my foot, I thanked Prim for making me do her weird flexibility stuff with her. It made me faster, and I could get out of trickier holds. I threw my foot up, and the boot connected with Cato's head. He jumped back and I took the opportunity to throw my elbow out and hit him in the face. I took a breath and got up to run, but Cato was faster than I thought. He grabbed my foot and pulled. With nothing to grab onto, I fell and hit the mats on my stomach. I rolled over just in time to see Cato come jumping down at me, with a fist out. Panicking, I did the first thing that I could think of. I threw my leg up once more, and felt his face hit the boot. I rolled away from the bigger Tribute and stood on shaky feet. I was tired, this hand to end soon.

Not taking a moment to recover, I ran after Cato and jumped onto his back, pushing forward. He must have been disoriented from the hit as he fell forward and hit the mats. I threw a few punches at the back of his head, but I started to slide off of him as he flipped over. I knew that I would have to fight dirty, so I grabbed the back of his head, bunching up his hair and putting my other arm over his throat. He growled at the pain, and pulled his arm back. At the angle that I was hanging on with, he wouldn't grab me. I nearly laughed. I might win this fight. I tightened my hold on him, and as his swings became smaller, I knew that he was losing air. He would pass out soon. But just as I thought that, he managed to grab my leg, and pull me off of him. I hit the ground, head first, and cried out at the pain. God that had hurt.

He didn't care though, and I knew it. Cato grabbed me by the hair and slammed my head down onto the mats. Time after time he hit me, and I felt bad for the trainer. I had done this to him earlier, and well, damn this hurt. As my vision began to fade to black, I felt the hits stop, and I knew that I was being raised up. I blinked at the light and saw that Cato was holding me up. "Not bad 12. Better than I thought you'd be," he told me. Damn it, I had actually been holding my own for a while there. I had nearly gotten him to pass out. Hopefully the Gamemakers would see that part of the fight, not the fact that I had lost.

Cato was holding me tightly by the waist and I could have sworn that I was burning from his touch. Unnerved by the sensation, I pushed him roughly off of me and stumbled slightly. I hadn't realized that he was holding me up. I swayed for a few moments, but I was determined not to let him know that I had been relying on him to stand. I rolled my eyes at him and walked off of the platform. Peeta was waiting for me at the edge with a cup of water. I thanked him and took the water, quickly downing it. I walked over to the trash can in the corner and tossed the cup. A Peacekeeper was standing there, seemingly waiting for me. I raised my eyebrows at him, wondering what the man wanted. "Miss Antaeus, would you like us to take a look at you?" He asked me.

Glancing over to the mirror, I gave myself a once over. There was some blood dripping down my nose, and my hair was ruffled, pulled mostly out of its ponytail. But with the water in me, and away from the fighting, I felt much better. I shook my head at the Peacekeeper and he nodded, walking away from me. Moving in front of the mirror, I wiped the blood off of my face, splashing it with some water. I ruffled my hair as well, flattening it and pulling it back up in its place. I still looked like I hadn't slept in a week, but I looked better than I just had.

Running my hands through my hair, I sighed and walked away from the corner of the training room. I glanced around and saw that Cato was surrounded by his Career's. Glimmer was all over him, worrying over nothing. I laughed at the girl, I had never flirted before, but even I knew that being like that wasn't the way to do it. Marvel was asking Cato about his fighting skills, and I was shocked to see that Cato was answering like a normal human being. Clove was laughing with Cato and I couldn't help but wonder if they knew each other from 2. Maybe they were even friends. Coral, was standing quietly, only answering when she was asked a question. The girl was quiet, but I knew why. She wasn't as talented as most Career's and she knew that she was expendable. She was smart to stay quiet.

Peeta was over at the shelter making station and I went to make my way over to him. But just as I was crossing the middle of the training room, the bell for lunch went off. I rolled my eyes and turned on my heel, heading to the eating room. I filed in line after the female from District 6. The line quickly went by, and when it was my turn I looked at what was being served. I asked for the chicken, peas, and the small salad. The woman put the food on my plate and I quietly thanked her. I wasn't even sure if she could hear me over the Career's. I took my spot with my food and sat down at a table by myself.

My eyes traveled over the chicken and my mouth began to water. I was starving. I tore into the chicken and smiled at the flavor. It tasted so good, I was shocked that the Capitol didn't produce more of it. Although, they seemed to be more for beef. It was the District's that relied more on chicken and fish. Probably because those were cheaper to produce. I dropped the chicken and went to grab my water, before I noticed that I hadn't grabbed any. I rolled my eyes at myself and went to grab a cup, but before I stood up, I realized that it was silent in the room. Not even the Career's could be heard.

Turning from my seat, I looked up and saw that the Head Gamemaker, Seneca Crane was standing in line to get his lunch. He was eating here? Why didn't he eat up in the box with the rest of the Gamemakers? Looking around at the rest of Tributes, it was clear that everyone was unnerved with him being here. Even the Career's were keeping quiet, and keeping their distance from him. I didn't blame them, he was the one that could kill you in the Games. Even if you were the best. One little click of a button and he could blow you sky high. The man thanked the woman for his meal and he began to walk back through the lunch area. He looked over most of the Tributes, mostly everyone looking down when he met their eyes. And finally, he met mine. But I didn't look away, I gave him a dark glare instead. He might not have killed my parents, but people like him had. They were the reason that I had no family. Seneca walked by me slowly and stopped, to my horror, right in front of me.

I wanted to cry, or run, or pass out, or maybe even kill him. But I did none of those things. Instead, I stared at him with a blank face. He set his tray down on my table, reaching past me, coming dangerously close to rubbing against me. He straightened himself back up and smiled at me. "Aspen Antaeus. The girl that's full of surprises. Oh yes, not many people surprise me, but you are one of them. I hope you can do more," he told me with a creepy smile. I nodded at him like a moron and he nodded back at me. "I do look forward to spending more time watching you Miss Antaeus. You... intrigue me," he told me.

He seemed to be waiting for me to say something, but I had no idea what. Should I thank him or slap him? What had he even meant by saying any of that? Gritting my teeth, I gave him a smile so insincere, that I thought I might explode. "Thank you," I told him softly. He smiled at me and nodded. He grabbed his plate as he walked by and bid a goodbye to the Peacekeepers that were keeping watch over us. As the doors closed behind him, I let out a huge breath and dropped back down into my seat. For the third time that day, all eyes were on me. Peeta sat down a moment later and handed me a cup of water. I thanked him and kept my eyes directed at my food.

Slowly, the chatter rose once more, but not to the level it had been at before. The Careers were talking amongst themselves and they seemed to be more than curious about what had just happened. Hell, I was curious too. There were some other Tributes talking too, both just talking with their District partners, or trying to make an alliance before training was over, and we would hardly have time to talk with one another. After this, there was only a few more times that we would all see each other before the actual Games started. There was when we would be held, waiting to show the Gamemakers what we had to show. And then there would be the time before we went to the interviews. There would also be the few minutes that we were on the hovercraft, heading to the arena. But I was pretty sure that we weren't allowed to talk while we were on our way. I had no idea why though.

It seemed like hours before the bell finally rang once more and we were dismissed to go back to the training room. I jumped up and tossed my tray, quickly exiting the room. Part of me wanted to look up to the Gamemakers area to see if Seneca Crane was up there, but I resisted that temptation. I looked around at the room for a moment, deciding what to do. Peeta came up besides me and I weakly smiled at him. "I'm gonna go do the ropes course. Wanna come?" He asked me. I nodded happily and followed him.

"You go do the ropes course, I'm gonna hang over here. Do the jumping platforms. I've already done that one," I told him. Peeta nodded to me and got in line for the course. There were only two people ahead of him, so he should be up pretty fast. I made my way over to the platforms and quickly climbed to the top. They were thin, steel, platforms, all painted brown. They were about to width of a foot and slightly rounded. It was to see if we would be able to jump from tree to tree in the arena. It was probably good balance practice too. I jumped from the wide steel platform onto the first branch, and wobbled for a moment. I grabbed onto the fake tree trunk to steady myself and took a breath.

These platforms were smaller and more slippery than I had thought that they were. Luckily, there was a net below the platforms that would catch the Tributes if they were to fall. Steeling myself, I took a deep breath and pushed off of the branch that I was standing on. I landed on the next one and wobbled once more. But just like the first, I grabbed onto the trunk and steadied myself. I looked off to the side and caught Rue running across the branches. The girl didn't stop for anything. In fact, it barely looked like she touched one branch before she was off to the next. I smiled at her and looked to my next branch. It was further, but I was still confident that I could make it. I got into a high squatting position and took a leap off of my branch. To my shock, I landed steadily on the branch and stopped. I was in perfect view of the rope course that Peeta was on.

He wasn't doing the same rope course that I had been on before, but it was similar. It wasn't as high up, and it only had padded mats on the bottom, instead of water. Maybe that one would have been better for me to do. Shaking my head, I watched as Peeta was called to run. Similarly to the way that I had run, he made it through the beginning pretty fast. He had a few stumbles, but he was in and out quickly. Then it was the ropes. I knew that he would have to be fast. He had a lot more weight to pull him down. He would get tired faster. It was the same problem that I had seen Cato have on these things. Although, he had made it out. I watched as Peeta climbed through the nets, the same way that I had done it. I grimaced though, as it became obvious that he was having trouble with this.

At every net, he would get tangled up, and now I could see that his arms were shaking. He was getting tired. I hopped down off of my branch through the back, where there was no net, and hit the ground in a crouch. The tree was only about twenty five feet off of the ground, so it wasn't that bad. The shock still went through my feet though, and I grimaced at the pain. Standing back up, I walked over to where Peeta was, on the platform. As quickly as I had made my way over to him, his arms gave out, and he fell. There was a loud thud as he hit the ground and I jumped at the impact. He looked dazed, and in a little bit of pain.

The Career's were laughing over by the weapons rack and I shook my head at them. Like they had never fallen or gotten scratched. I ran over to Peeta and dropped down at his side. He was leaning up and I sat by him, giving him a hand up. "You OK?" I asked him and he nodded. I looked over at the laughing Career's and shook my head. They were all standing with their arms crossed, looking at Peeta like they were planning his death. And I couldn't let that happen. I knew what he had to do. I looked around the room, before I laid my eyes on it. The weights area. I had seen Cato there earlier that day. There was the one metal thing there that I had seen most of the Tributes struggle with. It had to be at least one hundred pounds. But I knew that Peeta could lift it. "Throw that metal thing over there," I told him, pointing to it.

Peeta looked at me like I was crazy for a minute before he shook his head wildly at me. I sighed, I had figured that he would fight me on this. "What? No. Haymitch says we're not supposed to show-" Peeta started before I cut him off.

"I don't care what Haymitch said. Those guys are looking at you like you're a meal. They were looking at me the same way before I went over to the knife station. Throw it," I told him. Peeta nodded at me and slowly got up. He was walking with a small limp from the impact of his fall. Peeta finally reached the weights area and picked up the heavy weight. As it fell from its holster, Peeta fell to the side with it. I closed my eyes tightly, hoping that I wasn't about to make him look a fool. All of the Career's were pointing and laughing, clearly making him angry. He picked up the weight and spun around with it, twice, before releasing it. The weight flew across the room and slammed into the spear rack, crushing it and sending the spears flying.

The Career's all stood in silence, watching Peeta in shock. I nodded at him and patted him on the back as he walked back by me. I looked up and saw that the Gamemakers were watching Peeta with small smiles on their faces. Good, he might be able to raise his rank too. I watched as he walked over to the camouflage station and I shook my head at him when he looked back at me. That was nothing more than something for me to make a fool out of myself with. And I had done enough of that yesterday. Peeta nodded at me and I made my way over to the knife station, where Clove had been planted all day.

I grabbed the heavier-weighted knives and took a spot next to her. I didn't know what kind of knives I would be able to pick up, so might as well train with them all. Laying the knives out in front of me, I looked over at Clove and saw how tense she was. How could she throw like that? I stood in front of the still target and took a deep breath. I raised the knife by the blade and held it out in front of me. Clove snorted besides me, but I ignored it. Little did she know, that this was a great way to throw a knife too. Pulling my hand back, I threw the knife quickly and watched it sail through the air. It landed just below the middle of the heart of the dummy. Not exactly where I wanted it, but I wasn't very seasoned with heavier knives.

Grabbing the second knife, I raised it once more to the side of my face and threw. It didn't go where I wanted it to either, but I was closer. It was just below the heart of the dummy once more. Picking up my third knife, I aimed slightly higher and threw. This time it sunk into the heart of the dummy. I smiled at the thing and hit the button for the dummy to come back to me, so I could safely get the knives out. As I waited for the dummy to return to me, I turned to Clove. "You're not too bad 12," she told me.

The dummy arrived in front of me and I pulled the knives out. "Thanks," I told her. I walked over to the knife rack and grabbed a few lighter weighted knives. These, I was much more familiar with. I sent the dummy out thirty feet and waited for it to get to its spot. Raising two of the knives, I threw them, both landing in the eyes of the target. I smiled at the knives and went back to the rack. I put the heavy knives back into their spot and walked back over to my throwing station. Picking up another knife, I threw it in my hand for a few minutes before throwing it, without aiming. I had done better than I'd expected. I was never very good at that before, but this one had landed just about where I'd wanted it. It was in the stomach of the dummy.

Clove threw her knife as well and it easily hit the heart of the dummy. We were both good, but I was fancier about it. Maybe I would get a few style points in the judging. Although, that was wishful thinking. "You know," she said as she spun a knife. I threw one more of mine and watched as it sailed into the heart of my dummy before turning to her. "You're pretty good for someone from 12. How did you learn to do that?" She asked me.

I debated for a moment what I should do. I could lie to her and tell her that I liked to spin the kitchen knives in my house. That was true, but I hadn't done it in a long time. I could just ignore her, but I felt like that probably wasn't a good idea. That might make her hate me even more, and that wasn't what I needed. I could tell her the truth, I mean what could it hurt. She would either believe me or she wouldn't. As long as I didn't say the names of my friends, they could only get me. And it was too late for that.

Taking in a breath, I sighed and threw one more knife. It sailed across the throwing area and landed in the forehead of the dummy. I turned to Clove and watched as she set down her knife. "My parents both died when I was young, but I'm sure you knew that. I had to get food and money for myself somehow. After I was old enough to learn how to hunt, I did. Some friends and their parents taught me how. I was always gifted with knife throwing, so that was how I hunted. I guess it comes in handy," I told her.

Clove nodded at me for a few moments before looking down at her stand. She picked up a knife and I did as well. Both of us pulled our hands back at the same time and threw them. Both knives sailed through the air at the same time and landed in the same spots. Clove's knife landed in her dummy's heart, and mine landed in the handle of the knife that was sticking out of the heart of my dummy. She smirked at me and laughed. "Not bad, 12. Maybe even Career worthy," she said. I perked up at the words and nodded at her. She looked at me for a moment before looking away and back at her target. I brought my dummy forward once more and pulled the knives out. I let the dummy sit at the front of the throwing station and walked away from the platform, knives in hand. I put them back up on the rack and shook my neck out.

Glancing around the room, I found Peeta over by the camouflage station, who looked like he was painting his arm. I got curious at the sight and I walked over to him. "Hi," I said to him as I walked over him. He was painting what looked to be the bark of a tree, and it was amazing. I would have thought that the trainer had done it for him had I not seen him painting it himself.

"Hey," he said looking up at me with a smile.

I looked at his arm, which he was blatantly ignoring now that I was over with him. "How did you do that?" I asked him pointing down at his arm. He seemed to have forgotten about if for a moment before he looked back down at his arm and his eyes widened.

He looked at me like he was almost ashamed at what he had done. I gave him a small smile though, hoping that he would realize that I thought it was amazing. I could have never done something like that. Had I done the same thing, it would have looked like a pile of poo. "I uh... I used to take care of the cakes down at the bakery," he told me. I nodded at him, I had seen the cakes. They always looked so amazing that I couldn't have imagined anyone ever eating one of them. I had never known that it was Peeta who decorated them. "I'll show you. See?" He asked as he raised his arm up to the tree, and it vanished completely.

I looked on at him with wonder in my eyes. "Wow," I breathed out quietly.

Peeta smiled at me, knowing how he had entranced me. "Yeah," he said quietly. I sat down next to him and watched as he continued to decorate his arm, all the while telling me stories about the cakes that he had decorated at the bakery. To anyone else, it probably would have been boring, but the way that he told them, it was fascinating. I knew that the bakery was truly where his passion was, not just because his family owned it. Peeta finally looked up, ready to wash his arm off when he looked over to the edge of the training room and smiled. "I think you have a shadow," he told me.

I looked up and saw that Rue was standing in the corner of the room. I gave her a quick smile, which she returned before ducking back into the trees. I laughed quietly and turned to Peeta. I was about to ask him where he wanted to go when I heard Atala shouting at us from the corner of the room. I turned and saw that she was at the Gauntlet. She was yelling at us all that it was time for the last compulsory exercise. I rolled my eyes and pulled Peeta with me. This was the last thing that we would get to do in here before we performed for the Gamemakers. I walked over to the line for the Gauntlet. Both Peeta and I were at the end.

I watched as Atala explained the rules. We would run once the buzzer went off, we were disqualified if we ran beforehand. The entire thing was platforms that were on different height levels that we would jump from, while avoiding the trainers that were swinging padded bats at us. If we were hit, there was an extra ten seconds added to our time. If we fell, an extra twenty seconds.

The first person went, and it was Coral. She was fast, but she was hit twice. Clove ran after, and she was fast too. But she wasn't as light footed. She slipped and fell once, clearly angry as she cursed at the rest of the course. Marvel ran after her, and he wasn't very fast. But he made it through the entire course without falling or getting hurt. Finch went after him and she was in and out of the course in the blink of an eye. She was hit one time, but it barely made a difference. She was the fastest time by far. Almost five seconds ahead of Coral's time. A few other Tributes went through and they were about average, all making up the middle of the pack. Glimmer ran next and she was hit once, and also fell once. I couldn't help but to laugh at the girl. It was hilarious. She had landed upside down and looked stunned. Both Cato and I had been on our asses laughing. Cato had run after her, and he was faster than I had expected. He had avoided all of the bats too. When I looked at the clock, I saw that he had just barely beat Finch's time. Only by a tenth of a second. But he was still in first place. Rue went next, and she was fast, hopping from platform to platform. But she was hit once. Thresh went next and he was pretty fast as well. But he grabbed a bat and pulled it from the trainer. He was given a hit for that. Peeta was next, and he had stumbled through the course. But luckily, he was only hit once. But he did fall at the end.

Finally, it was my turn. I walked up to the starting platform and nodded at Atala when she asked if I was ready. Getting into a running position, I looked ahead and watched the first trainer. She swung late, hoping that she could catch you off guard. I ran at the sound of the buzzer and jumped to the first platform that was slightly raised. I jumped past the trainer, just barely missing the bat. Jumping from platform to platform, I hit every one, not missing a beat. I was finally at the last platform, where the trainer was swinging the bat, hard. This was where most of the Tributes had messed up. I ran ahead as fast as I could and made the jump. Just as I hit the platform where the trainer was, I ducked under the bat, which missed me by a hair. I dashed over the next four, thin platforms, and jumped to the final platform, doing a tuck and roll as I hit it. It hadn't been for show, I had just been about to fall.

Atala called time and I looked up to the giant stopwatch. I smiled at the time, I had come in, just over a second before Cato. I was in first place. My smile quickly faded though, when I saw Cato's face. He looked like he was about to come over here and rip my spine out. I gulped and walked over to Peeta, who was congratulating me. I thanked him and listened as Atala dismissed us. The bell rang and I headed out of the doors. I had Peeta hang back with me, waiting for the first two groups of Tributes to get to the elevators. I hoped that all of the Tributes besides us were gone when I finally hit the button. Climbing into the elevator with Peeta, the doors were about to close when a hand stuck its way though. I watched as the doors open and I gulped hard. It was Cato and Clove.

Both Careers moved into the elevator and Cato stood in front of me. "That was good 12. I'm sure that they liked you. But you know what you did? You made yourself a threat. You ready for that? No, you're not. You can't even take an insult about dear old mommy and daddy. Someone will use that against you out there, and you'll attack. But they know what you'll do, and they'll be ready. They'll kill you, and you'll be a failure. Just like they were," he told me. I went to yell at him, but he brought his fist down at me. I squeezed my eyes shut, thinking that he was going to hit me, but he merely hit the back of the elevator. I jumped at the noise before slowly opening my eyes. Cato was directly in front of my face and he was smirking at me. "I'll see you tomorrow 12," he said, his breath fanning over my face.

He and Clove stepped out of the elevator and I dropped against the glass backing as the doors slid shut. As the elevator began to move once more, Peeta walked over to me looking like he was about to ask if I was OK. No, I was not OK. I shook my head at him, telling him that I didn't want to talk. Peeta nodded at me and the two of us waited to make it to the penthouse in silence. After what seemed like an eternity, I heard the doors ding open and I stepped out of the elevator. Peeta moved out after me and we walked over to the table where Effie and Haymitch were sitting, talking quietly.

Both of them saw us and smiled slightly. "Had a good day Aspen?" Haymitch asked me with knowing eyes. I smiled at him weakly and he nodded to me, almost as if he was proud. "Why don't you two go shower?" He told us. We both nodded and walked into our rooms. I barely waited for the door to slide shut to my room before sliding off my training clothes.

I walked over to the dresser and pulled open the door. There was a small white tank top sitting on the top of the pile and I grabbed it. Reaching down into the dresser I found a pair of black leggings, and pulled them out as well. I grabbed a fresh pair of underwear and a bra as well before closing the dresser and walking over to the bathroom. Quickly hopping in, I turned the water on and stepped into the stream. I quickly washed myself off and washed out my hair, making sure to get all of the sweat off of me and to get all of the grease out of my hair. I wanted nothing more to get out to the living room and find out where my rank was.

Shutting the water off as I washed off the rest of the body wash, I stepped onto the automatic drying platform. I let the warm air and smiled at the warming feeling. I had been cold all day and it was nice to finally be warm and feel some form of comfort. I grabbed my clothes and pulled them on before quickly walking out of my room and into the dining room once more. It seemed that I wasn't the only one that was anxious to see if I had proved myself today. Peeta was already out of his room and sitting at the table. I walked over and took my seat, beginning to eat my food. Only about two minutes into the meal, I heard the Panem anthem begin to play and I turned around. Caesar greeted all of the viewers quickly and went on to discuss the rumors that had been heard from the training room. The top story was my knife throwing tricks, and as they went into the story, I turned to Haymitch, giving him a guilty smile.

He nodded at me and laughed, and I turned back to the television. Thankfully, I had gotten off of the hook. Caesar went on to report the rest of the news before the rankings finally appeared. There was a large 2 in the background, so I knew that Cato was still in first place. I looked at the twelfth spot and saw that my name was not there, or anywhere below it. I smiled as I looked up from the twelfth spot. When I finally caught the spot where my name was, my mouth dropped. I was in the fourth spot. Cato, Thresh, and Marvel were above me. Cato was clearly the best Tribute, and Thresh was huge. Marvel was still a Career too, and he was amazing with a spear. But I was up there too now.

My mentor and Escort were both cheering for me and babbling incessantly, and Peeta was giving me a tight hug. I laughed and looked back at the screen. He was in the eighth spot. Not bad. I gave him a hug once more and the two of us shared a drink of whatever the blue liquid was that was on the table. Effie had told us the other day that it was for celebrating, and this seemed like a good moment.

As we finished the drink off, Haymitch turned the television off and gathered both Peeta and my own attention. "Alright, this is good. But it isn't the final rankings. There's still one more thing you have to do to prove how good you both really are. Tomorrow. They will bring you in one by one. And evaluate you. This is important because high ratings will mean Sponsors. This is the time to show them everything. There'll be a bow and knives, make sure you use them," Haymitch told me and I nodded at him. "Peeta, you make sure to show your strength. They'll start with District 1, so the two of you will go last. Not on my house to put this... Make sure they remember you!" Haymitch told us.

We both nodded at him and prepared to stand up. But before we could make our way back to our rooms, Haymitch called us back to the table. "Now look, you both heard about how there were issues with the arena this year, correct?" He asked us. Both Peeta and I nodded, looking at Haymitch with curious eyes. He sighed before nodding to us. "Well, it's true this year. They won't have it finished in time. They need one more day to get the arena just right." I looked at Haymitch with shock. This had never happened before. Why were they having that much trouble with the arena? Was it that extreme?

"I don't know exactly what's going on with the arena, they won't tell anyone that isn't strictly involved. What I do know, is that they aren't just going to use that day to let you sit on your asses. Like I said, tomorrow will be the scores. Normally, the day after would be the interviews, but this year President Snow will be holding a party, right in his own home. All Tributes are to come," Haymitch told us. I went to argue but Haymitch was one step ahead of me. He raised a hand and shook his head. "Aspen, I knew that you would have something to say. Look, I know that you don't want to do this, but it will be good for you. You'll get to walk around with the Sponsors. You get to show them, hell tell them, why they should support you. This could be a great opportunity for you both," Haymitch told us.

I didn't like the idea of the party, but he was right. This could make us look amazing. We could get the chance to make a difference in our Games. This party could be the difference between dying of dehydration, or living to the end. I nodded at Haymitch along with Peeta. Our Mentor looked relieved as he dismissed us. We both bade him, and each other, a quick goodnight before retreating to our rooms. As I walked into my room, I sunk into the bed and stared at my ceiling.

It had been a long day, and I was tired, but now I had all new things screaming at me. I had to do good when I went to show the Gamemakers what I was made out of. I had to show them that today was more than a fluke. I sighed and settled into the bed. There was no use being paranoid about it. I may as well just try to enjoy the extra day that I had, before I was sent to fight for my life. As I closed my eyes, images of Seneca Crane praising me at the table flooded my mind. Why had he been so keen to see what I could do? Why not the Careers? Or Thresh? They were still more likely to win, no matter what the rankings said. The Head Gamemakers eyes were on me. That much I knew. The only question was, was it a good thing or a bad thing?

A/N: Hi guys! Here's hoping that you all liked this one. I know that Aspen kicked some ass in this one, just the way that I wanted her to. I couldn't make her a total failure the entire time! Anyways, thank you guys so much for the follows and favorites! As always, thank you for the reviews from **Silverthornofriverclan**, **Booker10,** and both of the reviews from **Acidic Rose**! I love them so much, and thank you for the opinions on what I should do with Peeta. So the next update should be soon, but in the meantime, please review guys! NEW QUESTION THIS WEEK: Is there anyone that you would like to see Aspen dance with? Anything that you guys would like to see happen to her during the party? I'll take any suggestions into consideration! Until next time -A


	7. Chapter 7

The fast slice of a blade woke me roughly from my bed. Yelling loudly, I flew from the bed and hit the ground, hard. Groaning, I stood from the floor and rubbed where I had hit my tailbone. That had been the third nightmare I'd had all night. The first two had been of Peeta and I, and both had been similar. Throughout the Games I had been trying to protect him, to make sure that he was the one that won the Games. That he got to go home and prove his mother wrong. We had been together the entire time, but just as we hit the final three, Cato had come out of the bushes and snapped Peeta's neck like it was nothing. My district partner's body had dropped to the ground, and just as Cato was advancing on me with a bloody sword in hand, I'd awoken in a sweat.

It had taken nearly an hour after that for me to fall asleep again. This time, it was just me against the Career's. The timer counted down and I ran like a bat out of hell away from the Cornucopia. But they followed me, and were close on my tail. It seemed like they were chasing me for damn near an hour before I finally hit a root and fell. How classic, a root. Glimmer had been the first to drop to my side. Taking an arrow, she slid it into my shoulder, and gave it a hard twist. Coral was next, and she drew a trident into my thigh. I was in excruciating pain, but I refused to let them scream. I refused for them to know that they were destroying me. Marvel approached me after, slamming his spear into my lower stomach. That time, I did scream, and it felt real. Clove was next, throwing small knives into my knees. Then, it was Cato that walked up to me. He shooed away the rest of the Career's, and it was only him and I. He drew a small sword and cut my clothes from my body. With my body exposed to him, he took his sword and drew patterns in blood across my body. The entire time he was muttering about how I deserved it. The torture had gone on forever, before he finally took the sword and drove it into my heart.

I had woken with a start, screaming lightly. Luckily these doors were thick though, so no one had heard me. I walked into the bathroom, shaking from the dream. Looking myself over in the mirror, I saw the light circles over my eyes. They weren't as bad as they had been yesterday, but I looked like I'd seen a ghost. I was pale white and shimmering in a film of sweat. Stripping my clothes off, I stepped into the showers and let the water travel over my body. Washing my hair quickly, I lifted up the ends and noticed that the red had finally washed out of my hair. I couldn't help but wonder if Cinna would redo it for the party.

Stepping out of the shower, I stood on the drying platform and waited for both my body and hair to dry. Once they finally had, I pulled on the training outfit and the boots. I looked myself over in the mirror and sighed. This would be the last time that I would ever wear this outfit. Hell, tonight would be the night where I would find out just how good the Gamemakers thought that I was. And come tomorrow, there would be the party. I would have to socialize with the sponsors and hopefully be able to avoid the Gamemakers, President Snow, and Cato. But that was wishful thinking. After that was the interviews. Hopefully I would be able to make it the entire night without insulting the Capitol or President Snow. The good thing was that Caesar Flickerman was amazing at his job. No matter what the Tribute said, he could make them look like Victor material. I guess that was why I didn't completely hate him. Then the next day was the Games. What could very well be the last day of my life.

Pulling my hair into a braid, similar to the way that Katniss wore hers, I walked out into the living room. Peeta was already there, leaning over his food. He looked like he had been up all night. I didn't blame him. It was common knowledge that the closer you got to the start of the Games, the more likely you were to have nightmares. I sat down at the table, across from him and grabbed a plate. I lifted some eggs and bacon onto my plate, along with a slice of bread. I laid one side of my head on my plate and made it a plan to eat as slow as possible. I knew that I would go last today, and God knows how long everyone else would take to present for the Gamemakers. If I took long enough, maybe I would be able to wait here and not have to deal with Cato or any of the other Career's this morning.

Naturally though, Effie began to rush us to finish our food. I rolled my eyes at her and had to bite back a nasty remark. But still, I began to shovel my food into my mouth. It wouldn't help if I was tired and weak in my last chance to impress the Gamemakers. Peeta looked at me and cocked an eyebrow. "Bad dreams?" He asked me. I nodded at him, shoveling the rest of my eggs into my mouth. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked me. I shook my head and gulped down my milk. He looked down at his plate and I almost felt bad for brushing him off, but there wasn't anything that I wanted to talk about this morning.

As I finished off my food and went to stand, Haymitch held his hand up and motioned both Peeta and I over to him. "All right, you both know what's about to happen. You'll be the last two Tributes called in, Aspen you'll be last. The Gamemakers will be bored, tired, and drunk by then. Trust me. You've got to do something to impress them. Anyways, do what you do best, and do it better than you ever have. Take a risk, do something that they haven't seen. Make them look at you," he told us. We both nodded at Haymitch, and walked to the elevators. Just as the doors were sliding open, I heard him call one last thing to us. "And good luck!"

I looked back and saw that both he and Effie were waving at us. I waved back to the both of them and sighed as the doors closed, leaving Peeta and I in the elevator together. Hopefully we were late enough that none of the other Tributes would be getting into the elevator with us. As we descended the floors I let my mind wander to what I should show the Gamemakers when it was my turn to go in. Definitely the knives, that was why I was fourth in the running right now. Maybe I would use the bow and arrows as well. I wasn't as good as Katniss was with it, but as far as I could tell, I was better than the rest of the Tributes. But still, two things didn't seem like enough to show them. Maybe I would try some hand-to-hand combat as well. If it was the same trainer, I would be able to beat him.

That was the perfect plan. I would do hand-to-hand first. They knew that I could do that, but it was different every time. And the trainer would have already been used for the other Tributes. Hopefully he would be tired. That way I could beat him fast. After that, I would go over to the bow and arrow station. Maybe not show off, just show that I was able to hit a bulls-eye with it. After that, I would head over to the knives. That, I knew I would be able to show off with. Nodding at my own plan, the doors to the sub level opened, and we walked out.

Today there were chairs set along the doors of the training room. The doors were closed as well, while they were usually open during training hours. There were twelve seats on one side, for Districts 1 through 6. On the other side of the hallway there were another twelve seats, for Districts 7 through 12. The female for District 12 was the second to last seat on the left side, so I took my spot. Peeta quickly joined me, taking the empty seat next to me. I looked over and saw that Rue was next to Thresh, on my other side. She was leaning slightly into Thresh and her feet didn't touch the ground. I smiled at her, she looked to innocent to be here. A loud cry came from the front of the hallway and I looked up. Glimmer was laughing as loud and obnoxiously as possible at something that Cato had said.

The man in question was standing in front of her chair, just out of her reach. I shook my head at the stupid Tribute. What did she think she was doing? Only one of us came out of this, so why try to make a romantic connection? It's obvious that Cato was the most attractive male Tribute this year, but that didn't mean that she had to fawn over him. It meant that she should see him as even more of a threat. The Capitol loved him, and that meant that he would be the favorite to get Sponsors. She should be thinking out how to kill him in his sleep, not how to sleep with him.

Shaking my head, I turned my head to the doors once more. It was silent, as far as I could tell, in the training room. But I knew that the Gamemakers were up in their perch, drinking and laughing. Looking down at the floor and thinking out a plan for how long I should spend at each training station, I saw a large shadow pop up in front of me, and I looked up. Immediately though, I regretted it. Cato was standing in front of me, with his large arms crossed over his chest. I crossed my arms as well and leaned back in the chair. I knew that he was trying to intimidate me, but for once, it wasn't working.

Scoffing at him, I looked the large Tribute dead in the eye, with a bored look. "Can I help you?" I asked him. For an extra effect, I stifled a yawn that I had felt coming on for a while.

Instead of getting mad, Cato merely shrugged his shoulders at me and laid a hand on my shoulder. I looked at the appendage like it was poisonous, and shrugged it off of me lightly. "I take it you're feeling more confident this morning?" He asked me. I simply shrugged at him though, hoping that he would go away if I wasn't interested. "I saw those rankings last night. Not bad, 12. In the fourth spot? Personally, I think it's too high for you. But still, that's good. It means that you might make it longer in the arena." I looked up at Cato with cocked eyebrows wondering why he wanted me to live. "Not that I want you to make it out. No. I want to see you get driven mad by the loss of your friends. I want to know how much hope your friends had that you would come back home. And I want to know what their faces look like when I kill you. And when the Victory Tour comes around, and they have to host a feast for me, I want to get the chance to talk to them. To tell them how tough you were, but how easily you broke. How I could feel your warm blood, pouring out of your chest. How I watched the light go out of your eyes. How you begged, and how I ignored you."

The look in Cato's eyes was nothing more than vicious. He looked like he was ready to tear me limb from limb right now. I had steeled my face and my limbs so that I wasn't shaking. But on the inside, I felt like I might fall apart. Cato had walked up closer to me and I could tell that all of the other Tributes were watching us, wanting to know what happens next. Not taking the abuse anymore, I quickly stood up and found myself face-to-chest with him. Pulling my arm up, I shoved him back harshly. Unfortunately it did nothing more than make him shift slightly. He laughed and moved back to his original position. "Get the hell away from me," I growled at him.

He did nothing of the sorts though. He grabbed the top of my arms and pulled me into him, so that we were touching now. Some part of me was waiting to dissolve at the poisonous touch of him, but nothing happened. He leaned his head down to my own and I felt his breath fan over my ear. Every part of me was as straight as it could be, stunned at what was happening. "You're so determined to win. But you won't. You'll fight hard, and I'll respect you for it. But you won't win. I'll split your god damned skull before I let you win. You think you're the only one who has someone to go back to. You aren't. We all left someone. Get over it," he snarled at me. Cato moved away from my ear and tightened his grip on my arm. The rage in his eyes was fleeting as it quickly was replaced with an amused smirk. He moved one hand from my upper arm and placed it on my shoulder. He forced his weight down on me and my knees quickly buckled.

I hit the chair roughly and knew that I must have looked like a fool. A huge part of me was tempted to ask who he had left at him, but I didn't. Instead, the two of us just stared at each other. Just as I got the nerve to say something to him once more, I heard the voice over the intercom call his name. How had that happened? Marvel, Glimmer, and Clove had already taken their turns? That was fast. Or maybe we had just been silently fighting for longer than I had thought. His smirk widened and as he turned to the doors, the eyes of every Tribute quickly dropped to their feet. Before Cato walked away though, he turned back to me with a cruel smile. "Good luck, Aspen. I can't wait to see what you score tonight. And I'll see you tomorrow night for the party. Save me a dance," he said with a glint flying through his eyes.

He turned and walked to the doors, and for the first time in what felt like hours, I let a shaky breath out. Save you a dance? Yeah right, over my dead body. Peeta turned to me with a shocked look and I shook my head at him. I was done talking for now. Knowing that I wasn't ready to talk about it just yet, especially with everyone here watching, he merely dropped a hand onto my knee and squeezed it lightly. I turned my head to him and smiled. It was nice to have a friend out here. For a moment I made my plan to get these stupid scoring sessions over and sleep until the scores were revealed, but then I remembered something crucial. Tonight, people from the Capitol would be talking to the families of the Tributes. The interviews would be broadcasted just in time for the Tributes to see them after their sessions. Haymitch had told me the other day that by the time we got back up to the room and washed off, they should be on around District 8. That didn't matter, all I wanted to hear was what my stand-in family had to say about me. I assumed that it would be Ms. Everdeen, Katniss, Prim, and maybe even Gale. That it, if he didn't try to kill the interviewer.

Giggling slightly at the thought, I noticed that Peeta was looking at me as if I was crazy. He looked at me with a cocked eyebrow, and I leaned into him. "Remember what Haymitch told us when we first got here and got to talk to him?" Peeta shook his head. I wasn't surprised, dinner that night had been pretty quiet, and I hadn't really even registered it until this morning. I just remembered that this was when they had done it in the past years. "Tonight is when they talk to the Tributes families. It's so that they can have time to debate the scores before they broadcast them," I told him.

Peeta nodded at me and had a tiny smile on his face. I knew that his family really sucked sometimes, but he did have two siblings. They would hopefully have something nice to say about him. "It should be nice for you to get to see Katniss and Prim again," Peeta told me. I nodded at him softly before letting a small smile slip onto my lips. I couldn't wait to see them. To see any of them. Even if it was just on television, I had to see them again. And it was the one time that someone would be able to compliment me without Cato there to destroy it. Hopefully I would be able to give them a good score though. I had to give them something to hope for.

The intercom once more sounded with the name of an unfamiliar Tribute. I looked up and watched as the male from District 6 stood up and went into the room. He looked terrified. I didn't blame him. Being in a room alone with the Gamemakers wasn't a very appealing thought. I sighed and slipped lower into my chair. Taking a quick peak at the clock I rolled my eyes. We had been here for over two hours already. Why couldn't we have just come down when it was time for us to present for the Gamemakers? I crossed one leg under my other and thought back on the best times that I could remember.

There was the time that I had first met Gale. Where he had coined his favorite nickname for me. Tiger. I had always felt bad for those marks, but he had always told me that they were no big deal. It had been last year when we were taking a dip in the lake that he had stripped off his shirt and I had seen the marks that I had left on him nearly eight years before that. I had been appalled to see that my marks were still on him, but he had insisted that he liked them. He had told me that it looked like he had been to war. That they looked cool. He had also told me that they would always make him remember me. I hoped that he was telling the truth about that. No matter what happened in that arena, that was the me that I wanted him to remember.

That day was still as clear as the river had been. After the pair of us had gotten over the marks, I had actually taken a good look at him. And that had been when I'd felt those stupid butterflies in my stomach. Stupid teenage hormones. Naturally though, I had made a joke of it. I'd jumped into the river and began to splash him. The two of us had been in a splashing war when Katniss had found us. Being the mother figure that she was, she had scolded us for making so much noise, and somehow had gotten the two of us to apologize. I had to be a child about the whole thing though, when I grabbed her by the leg and yanked her into the water. At first she had been mad that I'd pulled her in, but quickly it had become funny, and the three of us began to wrestle in the water. After we were all finished we had gotten out of the water and laid down on the bank, talking about what our perfect lives would be like.

That had been one of the best days that I could remember. Then there was also my eighteenth birthday party. We normally didn't do much of anything for birthdays, but it had been a big one. The last year that I could have been in the Reaping. I scoffed at the thought now. Katniss had made sure that the two of us stayed out hunting all day, and when we finally went back to her house, everything was there. There was a cake that was from the bakery Peeta's family owned. There was also some of our other friends, like Madge. There had been more food than I had ever seen in one night as well. Greasy Mae had been there too, playing music on her guitar. All night we had all danced around and laughed together. Prim had been the one to give me my first gift as well. A beautiful blue dress, one that she had told me I would have to wear on my next birthday. When I was finally too old to be in the Reaping. I scowled slightly, knowing that I would never get the chance to wear it now. But it had still been amazing. That night, after everyone had left and we had cleaned up, we had all gone over to my house. Prim, Gale, Katniss, and I had stayed up all night telling each other stories and singing.

It was those days that made me grateful that I lived in District 12. We may not have had all of the best technology or the smartest people, but we had the kindest. We were all one big family. "Aspen Antaeus," the intercom called. I gulped deeply and looked up. There was no one in the hallway except for myself and Peeta. Well there were some Peacekeepers in the corner too, but I didn't really count them. I couldn't believe that it had gone by so fast. That it was already my turn. I looked up to the clock quickly and saw that we had been here for almost four hours already. I couldn't believe that it had been so long.

Taking a deep breath, I walked forward and shook my head clear of my thoughts. I didn't need to be thinking about the best moments of my life when I was about to go in somewhere that made me nothing other than angry. Just as I began to walk forward, Peeta's voice caught my attention, and I turned back to him. "Hey Aspen. Throw straight," he told me. I smiled at Peeta and nodded at him.

"Thanks Peeta. Throw hard," I told him before turning back. I walked up to the door and pushed it open slightly. It gave way and I stepped into the room. It looked just like it had when I'd come in for the group training, but now it was almost empty. And not just of other Tributes, there were almost no trainers. There were two that were over by the weapons station, probably for use if you needed help for your demonstration. The only other place that a trainer was placed at was on the hand-to-hand combat station. I looked at the man and realized that it wasn't the same man that I had fought against. This man looked stronger, and like he wasn't one to lose. I almost lost my nerve to fight him, but I shook it off. Even if I lost against him, I could make it up with the bow and arrows and knives.

Heading to the center of the room, directly below the Gamemakers, I shook my head. It was exactly as Haymitch had expected it to be. They were all watching each other and laughing together. By the looks of the empty glasses and the unsteady feet of few of the members, it was obvious that they had been drinking. And eating far too much. I wondered if this was timed or if I was supposed to say something to them. Figuring that I might as well introduce myself and get their attention, I cleared my throat and stood my ground. "Aspen Antaeus. District 12," I called loudly to the Gamemakers.

That seemed to catch their attention as they all turned to look at me. I waited for some type of direction, but they all just looked at me as if they expected me to start doing flips. Seneca Crane finally waved his hand to me, with his eyes firmly locked on me. I turned away from them, feeling like bugs were crawling over my arms. For some reason, he really freaked me out. Perhaps it was the fact that he held my life in his hands. Shaking my head, I walked over to the platform that held the hand-to-hand combat and stood in front on the trainer. The man was silent as he looked at me, waving me to take a step into the center of the mats. I did as motioned and waited for him to say something. But he never did. Instead, he ran at me and tackled me to the ground.

Black spots clouded my vision, and I coughed. He had caught me off guard, but that was what these people were looking for. To see if we would be able to handle ourselves in surprise attacks. I thrashed around with him sitting on top of me, but it was useless. He was too heavy. I looked back at the Gamemakers and saw that they were shaking their heads at me. Some were even looking away. I panicked slightly, knowing that I needed them to watch me. I swung one leg straight up and pushed the heel of my boot into the neck of the trainer. He fell off of me and groaned, holding his neck. He started to stand up, but I didn't want to give him the chance to get his bearings. I ran full force into the man, and tackled him. The pair of us went flying backwards, and to my shock, we went flying off of the platform. I grunted at the impact of the hard floor, glad that the trainer had been below me. He wasn't willing to let me win that easily though, he rolled over and I slipped off of him. He brought a fist down and punched me in the stomach. I grunted at the impact and rolled over. Throwing a leg back, I kicked him roughly in the leg and watched as he fell. Grabbing him by the hands, I stepped over his arms and fell back onto him. I felt the bones pop before I heard his cry. Without thinking, I had dislocated his wrists.

He was howling in pain, and I smiled, thinking that I had won. But to my shock, he kicked me roughly in the back. I fell forward, onto the ground, smacking my head on the concrete. Grunting, I raised myself back up once more and turned to the trainer. He raised a foot at me and went to kick me in the stomach. I rolled my head back and grabbed his leg. He swung it once more and it threw me to the ground. But I managed to keep my grip on his leg. He went sprawling out on the ground with me, and I jumped on top of him. Not hesitating this time, knowing that it was a real fight, I sent one hard punch at the trainer. I saw his eyes roll back and I felt him tap my leg. Getting off of him, I offered the man my hand. Blushing slightly, I remembered what I had done to him. Instead, I grabbed his forearm and helped him up. The trainer gave me a small pat on the back before walking off to the infirmary area.

As I headed to the bow and arrows area, I heard the quiet clapping from the Gamemakers box. I looked up and smiled at them. A few of the Gamemakers were clapping at me, and the rest were talking with each other. Seneca Crane wasn't clapping or talking with anyone, but he was smiling at me. Looking away from the Gamemakers, I looked down to the bow and arrows. I grabbed a bow and an arrow. Might as well just start with one. They had never seen me use a bow before so I might as well start simple. I tested the pull on the bow and grimaced. It was tighter than any of the other bows that I had ever used. Gently, I nocked an arrow and pulled back the string. I faced a target and took a deep breath. They didn't want to see mistakes, so I had to make this accurate. I aimed it right at the heart of the target and quickly let go.

The arrow sailed ahead of me and landed in the target. But it hadn't been where I had wanted. The arrow was lodged in the leg of the target. It would slow a Tribute down, but it wasn't fatal. I stared at the target and heard the laughing coming from the Gamemakers box. I looked up and saw that most of the Gamemakers were looking away from me, laughing and pointing to the target. Even Seneca Crane was looking away from me and drinking. Turning a bright red, I grabbed two arrows and took my spot back at the target. I nocked the first arrow and pulled back the string. Quickly, I released the arrow and smiled at myself. I was now in the heart of the dummy. I just had to get used to the bow. Nocking the second arrow, I pulled it back as well and released it, without thinking. I looked ahead of me, laughing at the arrow. It had split the arrow that was already in the target in half. Turning back to the Gamemakers, I smiled at them, but my smile quickly fell. None of them were laughing at me. Instead, they were all gawking over a pig that had been brought to their table.

I grit my teeth harshly and stared at them. How dare they. Our lives were in their hands and they were paying more attention to a dead pig. A few of the Gamemakers had noticed my shot and were staring at it in shock, but they still were enamored with the pig. Shaking my head, I walked over to the knife throwing station and took a small pack of three knives. Turning back briefly, I hoped that the Gamemakers would be looking at me, but they were busy carving the pig. Ideas began to roll through my head, and I tried to push them back, but it was no use. I knew what I had to do. I had to stand out. Do something that no one would have ever thought to do.

Walking in front of the Gamemakers box, I stood and looked them all dead in the eyes. But it was no use. None of them were looking at me. Taking two of the knives in my hands and stashing the other, I picked my targets. The red apple in the pig's mouth was the perfect target. It was easy to spot and they were all surrounding it. There was no way that they would miss my throw. My eyes darted over to the light that was over the table at the same time. If I blew that out it would probably scare the shit out of them. Good, they deserved it. Positioning myself to throw, I tightened my hold on the knives. Raising the knife in my right hand first, I threw it. The knife easily connected with its target. It sailed into the red apple and the force of the throw made the apple sail back into the wall, where it stuck. The screams of the Gamemakers made me smile as I threw the second knife at the Gamemakers. It hit the light and the damn thing exploded. Quickly, the light screams from the pig turned into fearful shrieks.

After a few seconds the Gamemakers seemed to get themselves gathered and they all turned to face me. Some looked angry, and others just looked astonished. But that wasn't where my attention was. It was currently on the Head Gamemaker. Seneca Crane was about to stand, when one final blast of fury shot through me. If I was going to do this, I was going to make it as severe as I could. Grabbing the other knife, I quickly threw it at the man. It landed it the head of the chair, just below the man's head. Had he been another inch above where he currently was, the Capitol would be looking for a replacement Head Gamemaker.

Seneca sat back down in his chair, well, more like fell. I waited for someone to say something, but it became evident that no one would. I rolled my eyes and stared down the Head Gamemaker. I had gone this far. Why not make it another ten times worse? I already had a zero coming my way so I might as well make it worse. Not like they can give me a negative number. "Thank you," I told the Gamemakers. I went into a low bow and straightened myself up. "For your consideration," I growled at them.

Without waiting for a response, I walked away from the Gamemakers and threw the doors of the training room. I stomped out of the back way and down the hallway. Reaching the elevator, I slammed my finger into the twelfth floor button and hissed at the pain. Damn, that had hurt. I was dripping sweat, but more from anger than anything else. The elevator dinged for the twelfth floor and I stomped out. I headed for the dining room, wanting some water. As soon as I walked into the room I saw that the woman on the television was talking to the family of the District 6 male. Just as Haymitch had said. I walked over to the kitchen, but stopped as I saw Effie.

She looked up from her paper and smiled at me. "Oh! How did the personal training go?" She asked me with a smile. I scoffed at her and turned out of the room, heading for my own. It was Peeta's turn right now, so I had to wait for him anyways to go out and talk about training with Haymitch. Wherever he was. Hopefully I hadn't made the Gamemakers angry, and they weren't taking it out on Peeta. I walked into my room and quickly threw off my training clothes. I was more than happy to get out of them. I threw them into the corner angrily, and walked over to my dresser. I pulled out a pair of tight white jeans and a grey, loose fitting shirt.

Walking into the bathroom, I immediately turned on the water and stepped under the faucet, tugging at my hair trying to remove it from the braid. Every nerve was on end and the hairs on the back of my neck were standing on end. Slowly though, with the water traveling over my body, I was calming down. It was over. I wouldn't have to do that again. But I was probably going to be the first Tribute in history to get a zero in training. Oh well, I would figure things out. Although I would never hear the end of it from Cato. I hit the dial for the shampoo and rubbed it into my hair, getting the sweat and grease out. Washing it out, I slicked my hair down with the shampoo, smiling at the smell. I may have hated the Capitol, but their stuff smelled good. I hit the dial for the lavender scented body wash and let it foam around me.

I quickly washed it off and stepped out of the shower. Hitting the air drying plate, I let it dry me before I stepped off of the platform. Running a brush through my hair, I let it fall around my shoulders and I walked out of the bathroom. I had to do a shimmy to get into the tight pants, and quite a few times I nearly fell over. Once I finally had them buttoned, I grabbed the grey shirt and threw it over my head. It had long sleeves and was designed to fall off one shoulder. I smiled at the feeling and walked out of the room, knowing that it was almost time for the District 12 family interviews.

As I walked out of my room and into the living room, I smiled at the sight of Cinna. He was there, along with my prep team. Portia was there as well, along with Peeta's prep team. Speaking of the devil, he was there too. Already showered with an open seat next to him. Effie was there as well, a dark scowl on her face. It looked like she had just been yelling at everyone else. Oh god, I wonder if what I did got back to her somehow. Probably, that would explain why she looked so angry. I took one more look around the room before taking a spot next to Peeta. The only person that wasn't here was Haymitch. "Are you crazy?" Effie yelled at me, startling me. I had only been here for a minute and I was already getting yelled at.

I looked at her, hoping that I would be able to get out of this. But judging by the look on her face, I wasn't getting out of this. It looked like she had found out what I had done in my training, and she had told everyone. Great, now everyone was going to yell at me. I shrugged my shoulders as Effie waited for her answer. "I just got mad," I told her softly.

"Mad?!" She shrieked at me. I knew that Effie was a stickler for the rules, but I had never thought that she was this bad. "You realize that your actions reflect badly on all of us. Not just you," she told me. I wanted to stand up and yell at her. Tell her that at least she wasn't the one fighting for her life. Maybe if she was, she would be a little angry too. But instead, I just nodded at her and kept my head angled to the ground. I didn't want to see the look of disappointment.

"They just want a good show, its fine," Cinna said. I looked up at the man and gave him a small smile, which he returned. Effie may have not wanted to hear that, but he was right. They did want a show, and I sure as hell had given them one. Plus, I hadn't hurt them, only startled them. Well, maybe I had hurt their pride.

Effie turned on Cinna with a scowl and he wiped the smile from his face. "How about just bad manners Cinna? How about that?" She asked him. A slow clap was coming from the back of the room and I turned slowly. It was Haymitch walking in, with his eyes glued on me. He was smiling and clapping like an idiot. He looked drunk, but like he was still able to function. "Well, finally! I hope you notice, we have a serious situation," Effie sighed to Haymitch.

He merely ignored her though as he walked to stand in front of me. "Nice throwing sweetheart!" He called to me, giving me a thumbs up. "Wha- Wha- What did they-" Haymitch stuttered as he tried to spit out whatever he wanted to say. He was laughing too hard to get a coherent thought, and I couldn't help but to laugh slightly too. "What did they do when you hit the apple? Or when you nearly took Crane's head off?" Haymitch was finally able to ask me.

For a moment, I stared at Haymitch in wonder. I would have thought that he would be mad at me for doing something like that. But then again, he had been in the Games once himself and I knew damn well that they had taken something from him. I guess he wanted them to look like fools. "Well, they look pretty startled," I awkwardly told him.

"What did you say? 'Thanks for...'" He asked me with a goofy smile.

Unable to hold it in myself, I let a small smile cross my lips as well. But I could tell that Effie was getting angrier by the second. So I face my head to the ground and quietly answered Haymitch. "...consideration," I mumbled with a smile.

His laugh turned into more of a bark as Haymitch bent over, slapping his knee at the answer. "Genius! Genius," he said more to himself than me as he circled around and walked over to the small bar. He grabbed a glass and poured himself a glass, tipping it back. Part of me wanted to take the glass from him and keep it to myself, but I resisted.

Effie was still standing in the corner though, steaming at the fact that no one was taking what I had done as seriously as she was. "How do you think you're gonna find this funny? If the game makers decided to take it out-" Effie continued to prattle on, but Haymitch quickly stepped in and managed to shut her up.

Faster than I would have thought was humanly possible, Haymitch went from happy and giggly to stone cold sober. He whipped to Effie with anger clear in his eyes. "On who? On her?" Her growled as he pointed to me. "On him?" He asked her as he moved his hand to Peeta. "I think they already have. Loosen your corset and have a drink," he growled at her. "I would have given anything to see it," he told me, calming down. My mentor took a spot behind Peeta and I as Effie silently flipped the television on.

As the screen lit up it showed Thresh's family saying their good lucks to him and saying that they loved him. I smiled at the two women on the screen and just before they faded out I saw who they were. It was his grandmother and his sister. So he didn't have his parents either. But at least he had his sister. The camera faded into District 12 and I smiled at the familiar sight of the Seam. Right behind the woman on screen was the Everdeen household. For a moment I wished that I could have seen Cato's, but it was too late. And watching something like that just might make me feel bad for him. Something I couldn't afford.

The woman on screen walked forward to the Everdeen house and nocked lightly on the door. A moment went by and my breath hitched in my throat. Finally the door opened to reveal Ms. Everdeen, welcoming the cameras in. I smiled at the older woman and shuffled forward in my chair slightly. Peeta laid a hand on one of my legs and Cinna laid a hand on the other. Looking away from the screen I looked at the pair and I smiled at them. Looking back on the screen, I watched as the camera turned from the interviewer and faced the people that had come out to speak for me. Ms. Everdeen was shown first, and under her name the caption read adoptive mother. I smiled at the idea, the Capitol actually did something right for once. The camera shifted to Katniss next, and I smiled at her image. She looked calm, and like she hadn't slept since the Reaping. Her caption read friend of the Tribute. Prim was shown next and I nearly cried at the sight of her. Her caption read Tribute volunteered for young friend. She looked sad, but like she was proud. I thought that the interviews would start, but the camera shifted one more time and I snorted lightly when it showed Gale. His caption read friend of the Tribute as well. He looked angry and I could only pray that he wouldn't say anything rude.

"Well, it is lovely to see all of you this evening," the interviewer said. All of my friends nodded at her and said a small hello to the interviewer as well. "Ms. Everdeen, let's start with you. How did you get to be the caretaker for Aspen?" She asked.

Ms. Everdeen looked at the interviewer and nodded at her question. "I knew both her mother and her father. Both my late husband and I did. They were good friends of ours. When her father passed away, we stepped in to care for Aspen. After her mother passed on as well, we decided to take her in. When my husband passed, it was hard to care for her as well. But she and my other kids, as well as their friends stepped up. She's a smart and sweet girl. Her parents would have been proud." I smiled at Ms. Everdeen and vowed that if I made it back home, she would be the first one that I hugged. I had never really thought about all that she had done for me, and I should have. She was the reason that I hadn't died in infancy.

The interviewer thanked Ms. Everdeen and moved on to Katniss, who looked like she might throttle the reporter. Half of me hoped that she would. "Katniss, Aspen volunteered for your sister. How did that feel? Why didn't she let you volunteer?" The reporter asked her.

Katniss looked at the reporter for a minute before turning to the camera and answering the question. "She didn't let me volunteer because if Prim was ever Reaped again, she wanted someone to be able to save her. After this year, Aspen is too old. I still have two more years. She did it to save Prim, and me. She didn't want me to die. It felt like my heart had been ripped out. No matter what, I lost something. If Prim had gone, she would have been killed. If I went, I wouldn't get to see my best friend or my little sister grow up. And now that Aspen is there, I might never see her again." The interviewer thanked Katniss and the camera panned off of her, turning to Prim.

The little girl looked so beautiful. I could see how she looked like her father. She shared very few features with her sister or her mother. Prim actually looked more like me. And I would have been proud to have her as a sister. "So Prim. Aspen volunteered for you. Very brave of her. What did you think when she did that?" The woman asked her.

Prim looked at the camera for a moment before dropping her head, but looking back up quickly. "I felt like it was my fault. It is my fault. If I hadn't been Reaped, she wouldn't be there. But it doesn't matter. She wanted to protect me. And she is. I know that she'll make it back to me. She promised," Prim's voice dropped off and the camera turned back to the reporter. My heart dropped out of my chest and I could have cried right there. It wasn't Prim's fault. If I could fault it on anyone, it would be Effie. It was her that picked the slip. The one slip that had Prim's name on it. Prim had done nothing.

Tears rose to my eyes and I had to fight to push them back as the reporter gathered herself and she began to get ready to talk with Gale. I straightened up and looked dead into the screen. "So Gale, you seemed to have a moment with Aspen when she volunteered. Is there something there that we should know about? And is there anything that you would like to say to Aspen right now? She is watching in the Capitol you know.

Gale looked as though he might rip into the reporter, but he managed to calm himself and look into the camera. "She's my best friend. Of course there was a moment. But that moment was me, wishing that it had been anyone else. I don't want to lose her, I love her." My face turned a light red as the faces in the room all turned to me, happy muttering coming from my prep team. Haymitch turned to the group and shushed them. I turned back to the television and was startled to see that Gale was looking dead into the camera. It felt like he was talking to me, and no one else was here. "Aspen. We made sure that we were both ready for this. Remember those days? I know that you're ready for this. And you know that too. You get out there, and you do whatever you need to do to win. You win these Games and you get back here, OK? You do what I know you can do. We miss you. I miss you. Can't wait to see you Tiger. I love you," Gale said before the camera turned back to the fawning reporter.

Charming, now this would be all over the news tomorrow. That I had some lover back home that wanted me back. No, I had a best friend that hated the Capitol and refused to lose me to them. The reporter thanked everyone for watching and the camera turned back to my family for one last comment. Everyone was yelling good lucks, and you can do this, and I love you's that I couldn't keep track of who was who. Too soon, they faded out from the television, and the camera opened back up in front of the bakery. I looked away from the screen, feeling like this was private, and thought back to home.

Ms. Everdeen had seemed hopeful, but realistic. It was all that I could expect from her. She had lost two of her best friends, both well trained, to these Games. I couldn't blame her for not being sure if I would make it. I didn't know if I would make it either. Katniss had seemed solemn, like always. If I made it back, the two of us would have to have a lesson on smiling. Although, maybe I wasn't the person to teach her that. I only smiled a little more than she did. She seemed hopeful that I would come home, but I could see the doubt in her eyes. She knew that it was hard, and she knew what I was up against. Prim had seemed depressed. Although, she thought that the reason that I was here was her fault. Hopefully I didn't die here, I didn't know what it would do to her if she thought that I had died because of her. She had seemed confident for me though, the wonders of youth. She didn't realize how slim of a chance that I had of winning. Then there was Gale. I didn't know what to think about that. He had seemed angry. Not that I was shocked, he hated the Capitol. But what he had said. He sounded like he really, genuinely, missed me. I missed him too. I loved him, I knew that. But what kind of love had he meant? And what kind of love did I have for him? I had no idea. I just knew that it would devastate one of us if we lost the other.

I looked back up and saw that Peeta's family was fading out of the screen. It seemed that it was time for us hear what the Gamemakers thought that we were capable of. Haymitch gave both Peeta and I reassuring looks as Caesar and Claudius introduced themselves and began to talk about how the scores worked. We were scored between a one and a twelve. A one was like they were the most pathetic Tribute you could think of, and a twelve being the best of Tributes. The perfect one. A twelve had never been given before, so every Career always fought for one. Even eleven's were rare. Most Career's landed between an eight and a ten. All other Tributes usually ranged between a five and an eight. But sometimes Career's scored lower, and other's scored higher.

The scores seemed like they were finally ready to be announced so I tuned back into the television. "As you know, the Tributes are rated on a scale after careful evaluation," Caesar said. "The Gamemakers would like to begin by evaluating... From District 1, Marvel with a score of 9," he announced. I nodded my head. Marvel was amazing with a spear. He deserved that score. "Glimmer with a score of 9." I was glad that I hadn't been drinking anything or I would have spit it out. What the hell did she do? Flash her chest? Even Peeta seemed shocked at the score. "From District 2, Cato with a score of 10." I gulped deeply. I wasn't surprised though. He deserved it. I was sure that he was happy with his score down on the second floor. "Clove with a score of 10." Again, she had been great with knives. It was unsurprising. "From District 4, Coral with a score of 9." Hmm, she must be good with something to get that nine. "From District 5, Finch with a score of 5." I shook my head. I thought she deserved more than that. But she wasn't a fighter. And that was what they wanted to see. "From District 11, Thresh, with a score of 10." I nodded at the screen. That wasn't shocking at all. "Rue with a score of 7." I smiled at the screen. I knew that Rue was better than dead. Now she just had to prove it in the arena. "From District 12, Peeta Mellark with a score of 8."

I smiled at Peeta and pulled him into a hug. That was a great score for a Tribute from District 12. We hardly ever got that high. And I was sure that his score would look great compared to mine. "Not bad. Bravo," Haymitch told him, giving him a small slap on the shoulder.

Peeta's face disappeared and I steeled myself for the lecture and disappointment that would come from my score. "And finally... From District 12, Aspen Antaeus. With the score of... 12!" I sat there in shock as the rest of my floor erupted in cheers. "The first 12 ever given! To a District 12 Tribute too! I can't help but wonder what she did in there to get that score," Caesar said. The screen changed as they went over the scores one more time, this time saying what they thought would come from each Tribute.

"Congratulations," Haymitch told me and he pulled me into a hug. I was mildly aware that I was being passed around the room like a rag doll, but I was more focused on the score. I had thrown a knife at them. I had nearly killed the Head Gamemaker. So why did the give me a perfect score? There had to be some other reason.

Finally I was shocked back into reality as Peeta caught me by the waist and handed me a glass of the blue liquid. "I thought they hated me," I said softly as the noise died down.

Haymitch walked over to me, with a glass in his hand as well. "They must have like your guts," he told me as he slapped me on the back once more. A huge smile was spread across his face.

Cinna walked over to me with a smile as he raised his glass. The rest of the room raised their glasses as well, and so did I. I felt like I might pass out, but I locked my legs. I willed myself to make it until I could get to the privacy of my own bedroom. "To Aspen Antaeus... The Girl On Fire!" Cinna shouted. I downed my drink and talked with my team for a while. But after about an hour I was finally completely drained. I excused myself from the room and walked into my bedroom. I could hear everyone still talking in the living room, but the voices were muffled now.

Dropping onto my bed, I didn't bother to strip my clothes off. All I wanted to do was crawl in bed and never have to crawl out. But that was only wishful hoping. Instead, I laid on my back, looking up at the ceiling. There were both good and bad things that came out of this today. I was a threat, and I was sure to get Sponsors. On the other hand, Cato would be furious, and the Tributes would be gunning for me right off the bat. Praying that I would be able to get through the party tomorrow without encountering Cato, I slipped under the covers and closed my eyes. After a few minutes, I drifted into a sleep filled with dark woods, with the flash of golden hair streaking by me.

The next morning I woke up, at the incessant knocking of Effie. I rolled my eyes and ungracefully rolled out of bed. I landed on my knees and stood up. Flipping my hair from my face, I walked into my room and brushed it back. That was all that I did to it though, with the party coming, it was a sure thing that Cinna would be here soon to get me ready for the party. Stepping out into the hallway, I greeted Effie and Peeta who were already at the table. Haymitch walked out just after me as well, looking slightly hungover. He took a spot at the table and poured himself some coffee. I took after him as well and poured myself a cup. I didn't bother grabbing any food though. I wasn't very hungry.

I groaned at the loud voices of my prep team as they walked into the room, babbling about how amazing they were going to make us look for the party tonight. Flavius grabbed onto my arm and pulled me from the table. Nearly tripping, I leaned back to the table and grabbed my cup before they could lead me out of the penthouse. Once we were in the elevator, they once more began to babble about how amazing I would look tonight. I only caught a few words though. I heard something about gold and something else about hair. Octavia informed me that they would be taking me back to where I had been when I'd first gotten here, and they would be redoing that process. I groaned at the thought of sitting on that cold metal table again, but I nodded. Maybe if I cooperated this time, I wouldn't be there for four hours.

The group of us stepped out of the elevator and as we were walking down the hall of the sub level, I caught the eye of Cato. He looked like he had just been awoken as well, but when he caught my eye, he immediately stiffened. He looked me down with a red-hot glare and I was tempted to make a run for it. I knew that had his prep team not been there with him, he would have come over to me. But instead of making a scene, he merely glared at me until I was out of sight. The entire time, it had felt like my skin was on fire. Thankfully though, I was pulled into my prep room and ordered to strip off my clothes.

Nodding at my prep team, I took off the grey shirt and white pants, letting them fall around me. I also pulled off my underwear and let my prep team get a look at me. They all nodded and began to babble amongst themselves. Unlike last time, I didn't try to hear what they were saying. I was dunked into the cold bathwater like I had been the first time, and I was washed down. Unfortunately, it had been as violating as it had been the first time. After they had scrubbed me of any dirt that I had acquired while being here, they began to wax me. Everywhere. Apparently I had grown hair more than they had thought while I was here. I rolled my eyes and let them pull at the short hairs. But with every yank, I cried out slightly. And when they got to the more sensitive areas, well, I still wasn't very cooperative with that. After they had waxed me, I was dunked in the milk bath until my skin returned to it's light tan. My eyebrows were done next and I felt like they were on fire from all the plucking. After the eyebrows were done, they moved to makeup.

When I saw it in the mirror, I smiled. It was nothing like it had been for the Tribute Parade. It was much lighter now. There was still a dark line that was surrounding my eyes, but the eyeshadow was much lighter now. It was a soft golden hue. So that had been the gold that they were talking about. My cheeks were done with a soft pink, making my cheekbones stand out. My eyelashes were coated in a dark black as well, making my lashes look like they extended past my face. My lips also had a soft pink tinge to them, boasting the same wet look that they had had when I was going to the Tribute Parade. My nails were done after that, the nail extending just past the fingertips. They were painted a soft gold, just like my eyes, and were even all over the nail. It was also covered with small, silver, diamonds.

My hair was next, the last thing that my prep team needed to do. I glanced up at the clock. It was four o'clock. The party started at seven. I would probably be here for another hour before I would be able to head over to Cinna. When my hair was finally done, I turned to the mirror and looked at myself. My hair was in soft waves, almost as if I had crawled out of the lake and let my hair dry. But it was pretty. It made my hair look longer too. And the way it framed my face made me look like I was older than eighteen. There were small braids done into my hair, every few inches on the underside. Flavius told me that it was too add texture to my hair. The final touch on the hair was a light sprinkling of gold glitter in my hair. It made it so that every time I moved my head, I would sparkle and the light would reflect off of my hair. They had most likely done that in anticipation of me dancing. But I was hoping to get through the night with nothing more than maybe a dance with Peeta. Or Haymitch if he insisted.

Flavius helped me stand from my spot on the hairstyling chair and I thanked him, along with the rest of my prep team. They all gave me quick hug and complemented me on my change of attitude. I smiled at the three before I walked out of the room, and headed to where Cinna's styling room was. As I hit the room at the end of the hallway, I pushed the door open. Cinna was already in the room and he beckoned me to stand on the pedestal. I dropped my robe, knowing that he would want to see me. For some reason, I wasn't as afraid of him, or the rest of my prep team, seeing me naked anymore. Maybe it was the whole these might be my last days on Earth thing. Either way, I dropped the robe and followed his eyes as he looked me over.

He nodded at me and handed me my robe, beckoning me over to the table where he some tea set out. I walked over to the table and slipped on my robe. Cinna handed me a cup and I thanked him, taking a spot besides him. "So that must have been quite a show that you put on for those Gamemakers. But we won't talk about that. Instead, how about I just let you get into the dress?" Cinna asked me.

I nodded gratefully at my stylist and smiled at him. The two of us walked back over to the pedestal and he helped me up onto the raised platform. "Now close your eyes," he told me. I nodded at him and let my eyes slip closed. From across the room I could hear the shuffle of the fabric of the dress. There was a small clinking so I figured that there was something like beading or embroidery on it. The fabric sounded light as well, but that was good. If somehow I did have to dance, it would be a light material that I was dancing in.

I heard Cinna move back over to me and I waited to do as told. I dropped the robe once more and shivered as the cold air hit my body. An odd thought struck me though, as I heard him ruffling the fabric. "Hey Cinna?" I called out. He hummed back at me and I knew that he had heard me. "Why did you become a stylist?" I asked him.

Maybe it wasn't the best thing to ask, but he had me curious. I mean, he was such a nice guy that it seemed impossible that he work for something as cruel as The Hunger Games. I heard him sigh as he walked closer to me. "Turn around," he told me. I did as instructed and felt him run a bra around my front, as he began to hook it in the back. But it seemed like the hook on this bra was lower. That meant that there was more than likely a low back to the dress. "I wondered if you would ever ask me that," Cinna said softly. "My mother was actually from the District's." I cocked an eyebrow at him and almost opened my eyes. But I knew that he would slap me if I did. "She lived in District 8, and was lucky enough to never go into the Games. My father lived there too and they were happy together." District 8. That was textiles and clothing. It made so much sense. "Step up," Cinna told me. I did and I felt him put my underwear on me. I grabbed the hips of the underwear and pulled them up myself while Cinna went back to the dress. "They watched friends and neighbors die every year at the hand of the Games, and they hated them. Once they turned twenty one, the Capitol came to collect them. They told them that they would live in wealth and away from any risk of having their child be put in the Reapings. They were going to say no, but the Capitol doesn't take kindly to rejection. They would have executed my parents. So they said yes," Cinna continued.

I was in shock. I would have never thought that Cinna had come from two simple textile workers in District 8. "So they were brought here. One leg up," he told me. I lifted my leg and felt the fabric of the dress slide under me. "Other leg up," he said. I lifted my other leg up and felt the fabric slide over my hips. "Anyways, I grew up in the Capitol with my parents being personal stylists to the Gamemakers. They raised me to know about life in the Districts and how horribly people are treated there. I always wanted to make a difference, and I had an idea. I wanted to make my Girl on Fire. So last year I applied and asked for District 12. And then I got you. Exactly who I wanted," he told me. I smiled brightly and I could tell that Cinna was smiling too. He was behind me, zipping the dress shut. I felt his hands pull away from the dress leaving it hanging on my body.

"I always wondered what made you so different. I'm glad that I could do something right for you," I told him. Cinna laughed softly and pulled me off of the platform. He walked me over to the couch and sat me down. I felt shoes being slid over my feet and laced up to the bottom of my knee. When I put my foot back down on the ground, I felt the heel behind me. Oh great, I've never walked in heels. This ought to be good. Cinna slid the other heel on after, and let my foot down. He had me stand up once more and I felt a light powder being dusted over me. Probably some type of powder similar to the kind that was in my hair.

The heel of Cinna's shoe stomped away from me and I waited for the go ahead to look at myself over in the mirror. "You may look now," Cinna told me. I opened my eyes and looked myself over in the mirror. The dress was amazing. It was a sweetheart neckline, dipping lower into my bust. It was showing a lot of cleavage, but in a tasteful way. The dress was a light gold, and it was covered in small crystals. The crystals caught the light and sent rays across the room. The dress was tight around the bodice, and it flowed on the bottom, under the waist. It had a low back, almost too where my belly button was. The dress had a high slit in the side of it, coming up to the middle of my thigh. It showed off my strong and tanned legs. The dress trailed slightly in the back, but only by a few inches. It was gorgeous. My heels were about three inches tall, not too insanely high, and they were the same gold as the dress. They had a jeweled band on them as well, that wrapped up my leg to right below my knee. The powder that was on me was just what I had thought it was. The same gold powder that was in my hair.

Walking over to Cinna, I wrapped him in a light hug and smiled at him. "Thank you Cinna. I'd feel so much better if you could come with me," I told him. He smiled at me and pushed me away from him slightly. He motioned me to turn and I did, slowly. I felt beautiful, I just wished that it was in a different situation.

"I wish I could go with you too," Cinna told me. "But you look beautiful and you will make an impression there. Not that you can make much more of an impression than you already have," he told me with a small wink. I laughed and he put a hand on my lower back. "All right, let's get you out to the car. Once I get you out there, you'll be in the hands of Haymitch and Effie. Not to worry, they'll be there the entire time. You aren't alone. And I'll see you tomorrow, when you're getting ready for the interviews," he told me. I thanked Cinna and walked with him to the car. A dark limo pulled up to the curb where we were standing and the driver of the car came around to open the door. I thanked Cinna once more and thanked the driver as I climbed into the limo.

Sitting in the black, leather seats, I grabbed the train of my dress and pulled it into the car behind me. The driver closed the door and I looked around where I was sitting. Peeta was right next to me, looking me over. I blushed at him and smiled. Haymitch was at his side and he was in a nice suit, looking sober for the first time. Effie was at my side, and she was in her zone, playing with her makeup and babbling about how nice this whole thing would be. I rolled my eyes at her, hoping that she would stuff it. I was nervous enough without her babbling away. Right now I was public enemy number one, and all I wanted to do was hide in a bush all night. "Now! You two are the last to be at the party, so make a grand entrance! And smile, Aspen!" Effie told us as the limo pulled to a stop. I rolled my eyes at her, knowing that my attitude would be a problem here if I couldn't fix it. I glanced to my right and saw the lights and heard the music playing on the outside of the limo. I grabbed Peeta's hand tightly and felt that it was clammy. So he was nervous as well.

The man that had opened up the door for me came around to the door and opened it. Effie immediately jumped out of the limo and ran off, calling to someone that she apparently knew. So much for her being here the whole time. Haymitch climbed out next and I was shocked at the cameras that were flashing all over the place. He held out his hand for me and I climbed out of the car. "Walk forward, I'll catch up in a minute," he told me. I did as told and walked forward. There were flashes all around me, and I heard the calls of all of the camera people. Most of the shouts were about my training score.

Finally, I passed the boundaries into the home of President Snow and I felt like I could have thrown up. The camera people had dissipated, but now there were people everywhere that controlled my fate. A man bumped into me and ran past as if nothing had happened. I had no idea what to do, so I just stood there, stupidly. A hand grabbed my arm and I nearly shouted, but when I turned, I saw that it was Finnick. He pulled me out of the middle of the walking area and into a secluded area of the yard. Haymitch was there as well, sipping on a drink. "Aspen, Peeta is already out there mingling. Time to get you out there. Talk with the Sponsors. Don't be rude and don't say anything stupid!" Haymitch hissed at me. I was about to yell back at him, but he called out the name of a man that I had never heard of.

A thin man with green hair walked over to us and laughed as he saw me. I nearly ran from the man, but Finnick had a rough hand on me, keeping me in place. "Marcus, this is Aspen," he introduced. I smiled awkwardly at the man who grabbed my hand and pulled me onto the floor. I stumbled after him and nearly bowled him over once he stopped.

The man named Marcus laughed and held his hand up. I had only danced twice in my life. Once on the feet of Mr. Everdeen when I was a child, and once when I was with Gale. He had been consoling me after I'd hurt myself that day, and when music had come on, he'd picked me up and danced with me. That had been one of the best days of my life. I grabbed his hand and let my other place gently on his shoulder. He laid one hand on my lower back, dangerously close to my butt. I wanted to yell at him, but that would have been a bad thing to do. "So Aspen," Marcus said, pulling me from my thoughts. "Obviously you're good, from that score. And very good looking," the man said to me with a slimy grin. Oh god, I would need a boiling shower after this. "But what is it that you're so good with?" He asked me. "I want to sponsor you, but I need to know what my Tribute is good with," he told me.

His smile told me that there was another meaning to what he said, and I tried as hard as I could to block that idea from my mind. Racking my mushed brain, I tried to think what weapons I was good with. "Uh, knives. Bow and arrows, hand-to-hand combat. I'm good with making fire and climbing too. I'm a uh, fast runner, and uh, a strong swimmer too," I told him.

Marcus smiled at me and laughed heavily. "Wonderful!" He yelled. I jumped at the noise and tried to smile back at him. But he creeped me out far too much. "Well my dear, you have my vote! Just wait until you get into that arena! The many presents you'll get from me! And your birthday is during the Games too isn't it?" He asked me, and I nodded. "Great! You be careful in that arena Aspen. I want to be the first to congratulate you when you win," he told me. His wording made my skin crawl, but I had to nod and thank him politely anyways. He said a quick goodbye and I said goodbye as well before leaving him.

I walked back over to Haymitch and Finnick who were huddled together, talking. I walked up to them, with shaky legs. "What the hell just happened? What is going on?" I asked them angrily.

They ignored me though, and called out the name of another man. Once more, I was pulled onto the floor by another potential Sponsor, and once more I was able to get him to sponsor me. Time after time, I was sent out onto the floor by a friend of either Finnick or Haymitch. It had been nearly two hours and I felt like I might die if I was sent to one more person. I must have talked to at least twenty people so far. As my dance with some man with some name that I didn't know came to an end, I looked over at Finnick. Why the hell was he helping me and not his own Tributes? What was so special about me? As I automatically thanked the man for his dance and for his sponsorship, I walked backwards past the man away from Finnick and Haymitch, and to the bar. I grabbed a glass that was sitting on the edge of the counter and quickly downed it, hoping that no one would see me.

Just my luck though, someone grabbed my arm. When I looked up and prepared my speech to let me go, I saw that it was Seneca Crane who had a light grip on my arm. "A little young for that aren't we? And you have the interviews tomorrow. Wouldn't want to look like your dear Mentor during your interview," he told me. I glared at the man and dropped the glass back onto the edge of the counter. I went to try to walk away from him, but his grip was stronger than me.

"It was just one glass. I was a little stressed out from some crazy Sponsor. I've been talking to them all night and I'm about ready to just go home. It's the only drink that I've had today," I told Crane, hoping that he would leave me alone. But naturally, he grabbed my hand and I knew where this was going.

He pulled me away from the counter and smiled at me. I looked him up and down, surprised to see that he wasn't in his typical black and red suit. Instead, he was wearing a black suit with a dark blue, satin shirt underneath. He looked nice, but I was never willing to admit that out loud. "Let's dance, Aspen," he told me. I nodded at him and let him pull me onto the floor. As I walked out with him, I saw the shock that was clearly written across the faces of the other Tributes and their Mentors. A slow song started up and Seneca laid one hand on my lower back, more respectful than most of the man that I had danced with tonight. At least he had that going for him. I laid a hand on his shoulder and let him lead me into the dance. He had swift feet and was a better dancer than I would have expected. "Surprised?" He asked me, and I nodded slowly. "I was enrolled in a dance program when I was younger," he told me. I nodded and laughed. Some part of that actually was funny. I couldn't imagine a little kid of Seneca dancing.

He smiled at me and looked me in the eyes. Needless to say, I immediately sobered up. "Well Aspen, I must say that you shocked me in your training yesterday. I've never had a Tribute throw a knife at me. Well, we've never had a Tribute do anything like that," he told me. I nodded slowly, not apologizing for what I had done. "It was impressive, and it showed in your score. I want you to win, Aspen. I do. It's why I paid attention to you during training. But just know, if you do win and you do come back, you have something waiting for you. And it isn't your family back home. It's me. You and I, we'll be close if you win. You interest me, and I like you. We'll have all sorts of fun when you come back from the arena," he whispered to me as he dropped his head to my ear.

He backed away from me and gave me a slight bow for the dance. I returned it with a small curtsy, hoping that my legs wouldn't give in on me. Seneca folded his hands behind his back and I let out a shaky breath. What the hell had that been about? Why was he so interested in me? I didn't know what I had done to deserve this treatment. I walked back over to the bar and grabbed another drink that was sitting out. Downing it quickly, I could feel my heart pounding inside my chest. What did Seneca mean that we would have all sorts of fun? Whatever it meant, I was sure that it wasn't a good thing.

For the first time since I had gotten to the Capitol, I didn't want to live through the Games. I didn't want to do all of this talking. I didn't want to come back and have to readjust to normal life. I didn't want to have to live with the pity from my friends. I didn't want to have to see Peeta's bakery and know that he wasn't here anymore. I didn't want to know what Seneca wanted with me when I came back. Maybe the only thing that I wanted was to die in the arena. Be with my parents for the first time in my life. Be happy.

As I put the drink down on the counter, I realized that tears were in my eyes. I blinked them back quickly, hoping that I didn't look like some weak, sniveling Tribute. I didn't want a lot of things, but that was too damn bad. Dying in these Games was selfish. I would get back to my friends and family, I would mourn Peeta, I would eventually see my parents, and I would get used to life again. And I would be damned if I let Seneca Crane do anything more to me than he had already done. I swiped another drink from the counter and steeled my nerves so that I would be able to go back onto the dance floor. I would head back to Haymitch and Finnick and get back with the Sponsors. I would suck it up and spend this one night doing whatever it was that they needed me to do.

Tipping the drink back, I downed it and slammed it back onto the counter. Just as I turned back to the dance floor though, I heard a voice call out to me. "You look like you've been having a bad night," the voice told me. I turned back and saw that it was Thresh who was talking to me. I smiled at him and shrugged my shoulders, leaning back on the counter. "Want to dance?" He asked me. My eyes shot up to my hairline but I nodded anyways.

I would have never expected Thresh to ask me to dance. He was tough and didn't need anyone. He looked nice tonight, in a black suit with a crisp white shirt. I took one of his hands as he led me out to the dance floor. I turned in to him as we walked to the middle of the dance floor and I grabbed his shoulder, while he put a hand at my hip. He wasn't a dancer like Seneca, but the sway that we fell into was nice. It was much less of a formal dance than I had had with Seneca. But it was so much nicer. I felt like there was no pressure, that we were just two friends here, dancing together. It didn't feel like in two days we would be fighting for our lives, against each other.

"So what's made your time here so miserable?" He asked me. I thought back at everything that had happened since I'd been here and shook my head. We'd be here for the rest of the night if I told him everything that was bothering me. "Come on. Tell me," he beckoned me. I wondered why he wanted to know what was wrong with me, but I decided to take it and stop wondering. If he was willing to listen, I was willing to talk.

Laughing slightly, I swayed slightly to the side and we changed direction. I saw Cato watching us with a sharp glare, but I looked away, not wanting to see him right now. "What isn't wrong, Thresh? Everything. I volunteered for my best friend's little sister who I love like my own. I don't want to be here, but I couldn't watch either one of them die. I lost both of my parents to these Games too. I don't want to end up like them. For some reason, the Careers have decided that I'm the one that they all want to kill. I looked like a fool on my first day and disappointed everyone, and then I acted like a jackass on my second day. During my private session I did something that I shouldn't have, and yeah I did get the 12, but now everyone wants to kill me. People are too scared of me so I'm first on all of their lists! Effie is mad at me for what I did, my Mentor is a drunk, another Mentor wants me to win and I don't know why. Seneca Crane seems to like me way too much, and so do some Sponsors. And Cato wants me dead! But he wants me dead last so that I can suffer. So yeah, I have a lot of shit on my plate. And maybe I'm just being a baby, but I don't know what to do," I groaned to him.

I dropped my head on his chest for a moment, before Thresh backed his chest away from me, forcing me up. He held onto the bottom of my head, making sure that I couldn't look away from him. "Aspen, none of us know what to do. Not even the Career's. Look at them right now? Do they all look prepared?" Thresh asked me.

Looking over his shoulder as we rocked from side to side, I scanned the room. My eyes caught with Glimmer, who was looking around the yard, probably hoping to find Cato. Her dress was short and it seemed that most of the Sponsors were giving her an eye, and then walking away. They thought that she was pretty, but not that she would win. Glancing away from her, I caught sight of Coral who was sitting with a Sponsor. It seemed that he was doing most of the talking and she was merely nodding away. I figured that she wanted nothing more than to tear his eyes out. I didn't blame her though, I could hear his loud laugh from across the yard. Marvel was the last of the Career's that I was able to spot. He was surrounded by a few Gamemakers, all that seemed to be intrigued at what he was saying. At first, I had thought that he was doing well, but then I saw it. In the corner of his eyes, I saw a brief flicker of fear. He was afraid of these people. Not that I blamed him. It didn't matter how good we were, if the Gamemakers didn't like us, they could kill us no problem.

As I looked across the rest of the yard, I failed to spot Cato. A part of me couldn't help but wonder where he was. But it was probably a better thing that I couldn't find him. For the most part, all of the Tributes were accounted for, but there were some that I couldn't spot. Finch was dancing with an older man, politely nodding at him. Rue was sitting with a younger woman, who looked absolutely enamored with her. The boy from District 3, Eric I thought his name was, was dancing with a middle aged woman. The two seemed to be talking strategy, their heads low and voices lower. Peeta was out in the yard as well. He was dancing with a pretty woman, maybe a few years older than us. I had figured that he would look happy with her, but he looked disgusted. Still, every time that she turned her heavily made up head to him, he smiled at her and laughed lightly.

Getting all the way around the room, I looked back at Thresh and sighed. "Well, some of them look like they know what they're doing. Or maybe it's all just wonderful acting."

Thresh laughed lightly and pulled me into him tightly. I knew that this wasn't good. Part of me felt that I was bonding with Thresh, and I knew that it wasn't a good thing. One of us would have to die in the arena, and I didn't want to be the one to kill him. Hell, if it came to it, he would easily overpower me. "Then do that Aspen. Act. Just smile and pretend like you're grateful to them. For everything that they've done for you." I opened my mouth to argue with him, but he easily cut me off. "No. Smile and thank them. Now go. Our dance is over," he told me. Thresh pushed me lightly away from him, and I stumbled into the yard.

Briefly, I turned back to Thresh and stuck out my tongue, but he only nodded to me. Sighing, I walked away and headed to the staircase. I had noticed that it was where Finnick and Haymitch were the last time that I had spotted them. As I began up the marble stairs, I realized that it was where most of the mentors were milling around. Gloss and Cashmere, District 1 sibling Victors, were standing at the base of the stairs. Cashmere complemented my dress and I thanked her, moving past them quickly. Brutus and Enobaria were standing off to the side of the siblings. Enobaria flashed me a brief smile and I took off past them. The woman was terrifying with her sharpened teeth. As I walked up the stairs I spotted some other Victors, most of which I had forgotten the names. I did see the Victor from the last years Games though. A girl from District 11. I had forgotten her name, but I hadn't forgotten the Games. She had done everything that she had needed to do to win. I could only imagine the nightmares that she had every night from what she had seen. Nightmares that I would have as well, if I was the Victor of these Games. But that was a fat chance.

My heel hit the top stair and I began to make my way over to my mentor. But just as I got within earshot of him, I saw both his and Finnick's faces go white. Although, both men didn't seem that they were scared, angrier. I turned to where they were looking, and immediately wished that I hadn't. There in front of me, was President Snow. He wasn't quite as tall as I had expected, maybe only a few inches taller than me in the heels. His hair was pure white, and slicked back. He had an odd scent to him as well. Like roses, and blood? Like that wasn't disturbing.

He flashed me a quick smile before offering me his hand. I knew that it would be polite to take it, but I couldn't think or move. I was just in fear of what I should do now. Run maybe? Not in these heels. Kick him? Well, that might be funny for a minute until Peacekeepers hit me. "Good evening Miss Antaeus. How about a dance?" He asked me. His voice was slimy and I wished that I could say no, not wanting to touch him, but instead I merely nodded. I took Snow by the hand, and turned back to Finnick and Haymitch. They were both making motions that were telling me to calm down and chose my words carefully. Both I had already been planning on doing.

Snow pulled me along slightly and I turned away from the men that were protecting me. As I walked towards the staircase, I caught the eyes of all of the Victors. They were all staring at me, most with pity. They knew that whatever Snow wanted with me, it wasn't good. As I hit the top of the stairs, I caught Peeta's eyes. He was staring at me like I'd grown three heads. He walked up the stairs as I headed down and grabbed me by the arm quickly as he walked by. He gave me a quick squeeze, and I sent him a panicky smile. As the pair of us made our way down the stairs, every eye in the yard was on us. All of the Sponsors and Tributes were looking at us, the former with pride and the latter with shock. As we hit the bottom of the stairs, I heard Snow ask for a song to be played. I didn't hear what he had asked though, I was too afraid to listen in. Thresh was looking at me and I sent him a warning look, for some reason believing that it was his fault that I had been dragged into this. But I knew that no matter what, if Snow had wanted me to dance with him, he would have found me.

As we walked through the crowd, headed to the middle of the floor, I passed through a few of the Tributes. To my luck though, it was the Career's. Marvel was looking at me like I was holding a python. Although, it felt like I was in the grip of one. Glimmer was looking at me with a slight jealousy and I nearly screamed out at the girl. If she wanted a dance with the President, she could have it. Coral looked at me with an even face, not looking shocked and not looking jealous. Part of me wondered if she ever showed any emotion. Clove was in the corner of the dance floor, looking at us with curiosity. I shook my head at her, letting her know that I hadn't wanted this.

President Snow seemed to be getting where he wanted to go, but just before he did, Cato popped into view. He was making his way towards us, with a slight worry on his face. Having no other option, I looked at him with sheer panic. Not one part of me cared if he thought that I was weak. I was scared and I wanted this to be over. He walked past us and as he did, Snow greeted him. Cato walked past us, but before he moved away, he caught my arm and leaned down to my ear. "Calm down. He can't do anything out here. Just be nice and nod," he told me. He let go of my arm and I nodded, not knowing if he was looking at me or not.

We finally stopped walking, and I realized that we were in the dead center of the yard. Snow made a quick motion at the band and they began playing a slow ballad. It had a sad rhythm and no words. I laid one hand on Snow's shoulder, and took his hand with my spare hand. He was clearly hoping for a more formal dance. I knew the steps. Gale had shown me them once, but I was sure that I was about to fall over. I listened to the rhythm of the music for a moment as we began to twirl. Hopefully we could get this over with quickly, and I could run away to puke my guts out. My ears caught the sound of the music, and I finally realized what the song was. The Hanging Tree.

I had never heard the song other than when Mr. Everdeen had taught it to Katniss and I as kids. And then when we had taught it to Prim. But we had to be careful with it, Ms. Everdeen would yell at us for hours when she caught us singing it. I would have never thought that President Snow would request that it be played. Hell, I didn't even think that he knew what the song was. It was popular in District 12, but I had always thought that it was for the people to rise up. Why would Snow be playing something like that?

"Pretty song, isn't it? I believe that you know it well," President Snow told me. I nodded at him slowly, not sure if this was a trick question or not. "It's funny what people think that the song means. I always thought of it as one thing. There was once a man that rose up, that wanted nothing more than to destroy the people who fed him. Loved him. Cared for him." I stared at Snow, knowing that he was referring to the Rebellion. "Murdered three the song says later. Three Peacekeepers. People that wanted nothing more than an equal life for everyone." Lies. "I think that this man did nothing more than hang himself. Knowing that his crimes were heinous. Knowing that he did not deserve to live after the corruption of the peace."

I nodded at President Snow, wanting nothing more than to strangle him. But I couldn't. It was only smart to feed his ego. Let him know that I agreed with whatever it was that he was saying. "You know, I was there during the Rebellion. Only a child, but I remember it. I remember all of the fires. The fighting. The deaths. It's why these Games exist. It's why you're here right now. You may thank your ancestors for that. They deserved the death that they got. And you know that," he told me with a glint in his snake like eyes. I nodded at him as my eyes narrowed into small slits. "Come now Aspen. Say something. Tell my how you feel."

All sorts of comments rose to my mind, but nothing was acceptable to say. But if Snow wanted me to say something, then I would. But he may not like it. "You're right. There is a lot that I have to be thankful for. My friends. My family that took me in when I had no one else. The people in District 12 that all take care of each other. But there is nothing that I have the Capitol to thank for. They have done nothing to prove that they love us. Every damn day, people starve to death in District 12. They die of thirst because the water isn't clean enough to drink. Both I and my friend nearly died from a bad year with crops. I had to turn to hunting, illegal by the way. But it was the only thing that I could do to not starve. Every day, I risked my ass just so that I could feed myself and my family. I've been put down by your Peacekeepers for what happened to my family. Something that you did. I never even got to know them. I take out Tessera every year just so I can support my family. My name was in the Reaping ball more times than you could imagine. But I didn't get Reaped. Instead, my best friend's sister did. Her name was in there once. What did she do to deserve this? If I die here, what did she deserve to feel guilty for my death for the rest of her life? If you want a show, well I can damn well promise you one. But don't say that I didn't warn you that you won't like it," I growled at him.

Immediately, I regretted everything that I had said. He would probably kill me now for saying something that no one else would have dared to ever say to him. Instead, he smiled at me and laughed lightly. "Now Aspen, don't be like that. If you win, you'll have everything that you've ever wanted. You can thank your family for everything that they've done for you. But let's get past that. I know what you did in the private training. I see what all of the Tributes do. But I must say that you caught my attention. Throwing a knife at my Gamemakers? Almost killing Seneca Crane? You know that I can have you killed? Right now, there are Peacekeepers surrounding you." I began to look around, but Snow only laughed at me. "Don't bother looking for them, you won't see them. But they've all had their guns on you. This entire night. Fingers on the trigger. They were waiting on my command to shoot. I haven't decided if I'll give the signal or not. That all depends on you. If you're willing to play by the rules. Are you?" Snow asked me. I nodded slightly, my entire body numb as we twirled around. "Good. But I still have my eye on you. I like you, Aspen. I want us to be friends. Being my friend comes with benefits."

Snow released one hand from my upper back and pulled out a small pad. I looked on it and saw that it was a video surveillance of everyone back home. Katniss, Prim, Ms. Everdeen, and Gale were all on the camera. They were watching the television, a live stream of the party. It was currently showing Caesar, who seemed to be talking about the party. I looked down at the corner of the screen and saw that there was a small label. The label read Shooter One and I gasped. He had guns trained on my family. Tearing my head away from the screen, I looked back up at Snow and saw that he was smiling at me. "Whatever you want. Just leave them out of it," I growled at him.

He smiled and slipped the camera away, back into his pocket. He placed his hand back onto the back and our dance started up once more. "Good. Now I want you to know Aspen. I want you to know why you received that 12 in training. Not because your routine was worth it- though it probably was. No. You are now the number one threat between your other Tributes, and you're loved by Sponsors. Seneca and I won't have to do anything to you in the arena. We'll let the kids take care of you. They all hate you. Look around. They're all itching to get to you right as the countdown hits zero. May the odds be ever in your favor," he told me with a small grin.

I danced through the last chorus with him and turned my eyes to the band. Their instruments were quieting, but I was hearing the lyrics loud and clear in my head. Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me. Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be if we met at midnight in the hanging tree. Goosebumps began to raise on my skin and a cold sweat broke out on my forehead. The song ended and President Snow dropped my hand. He let his hand fall from my back as he bowed slightly to me. I gave him a small curtsy and turned on my heel as quickly as possible.

As I headed for the bathrooms, Marvel began to walk towards me and I groaned. Not now, I couldn't handle this right now. I needed to get out of here. I tried to dodge him, but he expected it. He caught me in a corner and I knew that I was trapped. But just as he was about to say something, Cato shoved him out of the way. Marvel looked like he wanted to argue, but one look from the larger Tribute, and he walked off in defeat. I thanked Cato softly and went to walk past him, but just as I got parallel with him, he caught my arm. "No Cato, I can't right now. Please, just let me go. I need to get out of here," I cried softly to him. But he ignored my cries and brought me out onto the floor once more. He grabbed one of my hands and I tried to rip it from him, but his crushing grip made me stop struggling. He placed his other hand on my hip and I sighed, finally letting him.

The dance began and I was shocked at how well Cato danced. Perhaps those special academies offer a class in dancing. That's what it seems like. He leaned into my ear and I was tempted to punch him. But instead, I laid a hand on his chest- not able to reach his shoulder- and listened. "Snow is still watching you. Don't let him make you look weak. Come on 12, smile. Don't look like your puppy just got shot," he told me. I scowled at him and rolled my eyes. The music had picked up to a faster dance now, and I was prepared to fall over, but I managed to keep my balance as Cato flung me around the floor.

I let my mind slink away from the party and I pretended that I was back in District 12. Imagining that it was my father that I was dancing with, out in the woods. The two of us were on a hunting trip. He loved me, and I loved him. We were the centers of each other's world. Cato dipped my slightly and I laughed. I raised a leg slightly when I was parallel with the ground, and I opened my eyes. Cato had a smirk on his face, and the smile quickly dropped off mine. It looked like he had a rude comment to make, and I didn't want to hear it. Not right now. But there was something that I wanted to hear from him. "Why are you actually helping me tonight? And why do you keep talking to me?" I asked him with a scowl on my face. I just couldn't trust him.

His face fell slightly as we twirled across the floor. I had to hand it to Cato, if he made it out of these Games I was sure that he would make some girl very happy one day. Almost as soon as the thought crossed my mind, I wanted to slap myself. How could I think something like that? He was a horrible, mean, person that wanted nothing more than to torture me until I died. What sane girl would like something like that? "I told you 12, I like you. Plus, what fun would it be if Snow killed you before I got the chance?" He told me.

Rolling my eyes at Cato, I wanted to pull away from him. Some part of me had known that he would say something like that. I glanced at his face and noticed that his eyes were locked onto my chest. Scowling at him, I cleared my throat and he slowly raised his eyes to mine. He wasn't even trying to hide the fact that he was blatantly looking down my dress. "See something that you like?" I asked him.

He laughed slightly and tightened his hold on me. With strong arms, he pulled me so that my chest flattened against his. With the heels I was just a few inches shorter than him. He still towered over me, but it wasn't as staggering of a gap. "Of course. I never said that you were hideous did I? Come on Aspen, no point in not making our relationship any fun. There's a private patio around the back. Come on, you were the one that was determined to come out on top. Let's see if you can."

Cato's eyes were glinting a dangerous blue. They were so dark that they were almost more of a black color. I couldn't believe that he was suggesting that we go in the back and do that. Hell, I had only had my first kiss a few days ago. Even though it seemed like an eternity ago. There was no denying that he was good looking, but there was no way that I was ready for something like that. And even if I was, it sure as hell wouldn't be with the guy that was about ready to kill me. But since he was playing nice with me, I would just tease him. Taking a step forward, the slit in my dress rose to the very top of my thigh. Cato looked down and watched as the slit made my entire leg visible. "That what you tell all the girls?" I asked him with a small smirk.

He smirked at me and let his hand slip from my back to my thigh briefly. I wanted to pretend that the touch had been nothing more than disgusting, but there had been a sharp tingle in my body. One that I had never felt before. Not with any dance partner, or any guy that I talked with back in 12. Not even the kiss with Gale had given me a tingle like that. I just kept telling myself that I was shocked that he was being so forward with me. No guy had ever talked to me like that before. "Only the ones that intrigue me," he told me with a straight face. "I told you earlier, Aspen. I wish that I would have gotten to meet you earlier. I think we would have been good friends. But that's not the way that this happened. We're both strong. We'll make it to the end, and one of us will kill the other. And it will be me who wins." I stared at him with a blank face. I had no clue that he actually liked me. And as much as it pained me to admit, some part of me liked him too. We were like the friends that constantly competed with each other and had to be right.

For a moment I had thought that the next thing that he would say would be nice, but it was everything else. "Don't worry though. Little Prim won't watch. They wouldn't let her would they? No, they wouldn't. And when the victory tour comes around and I make my way to District 12, I'll be nice. They'll throw me a banquet and I'll get to talk to them. I'll tell them how strong their little girl was. How much she wanted to win. But she just couldn't do it. She was too weak. Even from the beginning, no matter how hard she fought, there was no way that she could win," Cato told me with a smirk.

I tried to shove away from him, but he was too strong. He had an iron grip on my back and he was laughing as I struggled to get away from him. With a smile, He let go of my hand and put his on the back of my head. I tried to pull away once more, but he was holding me firmly in place. Without warning, Cato pulled my face to his and our lips met. It wasn't a sweet and soft kiss like that one that Gale had given me though. It was rough. His lips moved harshly against mine. I stood like an ice sculpture, frozen solid. My hand was still placed on his chest and I had no idea where to go. I tried to move away once more, but he had a vice grip on me. As his head tilted slightly, I realized that he had been drinking too. I tasted a heavy liquor on his lips. Part of me wondered if that was why he had said the things about liking me. Or if that was why he was kissing me. Finally, he pulled away from me, and for a moment I actually wanted him to come back.

But that moment passed quickly. Now that I was back in the real world, I heard the clicks of cameras and saw the flashes of light. There were voices yelling at me from every direction and I knew that I had fucked up. I had never let Cato pull me into a dance. There were already rumors that the two of us had something going and all this did was add fuel to the fire. My god, everyone back home would see this too. I looked like a hypocrite. I had kissed the boy that I had sworn that I would kill. Cato smiled as the dance ended and he pulled me in closely to him. "Have fun with them. They'd much rather get the details from you. Oh, and lay off the drinks. I can taste them," he told me with a smile. I stared at him as he backed away from me slightly. But just before he turned away from me, he turned to me and smiled. "By the way, you look lovely tonight," he called back to me.

As he walked away from me, I went to follow him, but the gap between us quickly closed with reporters. My eyes darted to every corner to try to find a way out of the crowd, but there was no opening. I could spot Haymitch and Finnick at the back of the crowd. They were both trying to break the crowd to get to me, but it was no use. Glimmer was in the corner of the crowd, giving me a look that could kill. I could see that Clove was stomping away from me, hopefully going to kill him. Both Brutus and Enobaria were at the base of the stairs, laughing with each other as they pointed to me. Thresh was standing with Rue, both looking at me in shock. Even Coral looked surprised at the turn of events. As my eyes passed to the top of the staircase, I spotted President Snow. He had a vile smile on his face, clearly pleased with the kiss. Cato was there too, with Marvel at his side. Marvel was blabbering on, most likely about what had just happened, but it was obvious that Cato wasn't paying any attention to him. Instead, his eyes were glued onto mine. He looked pleased with himself.

Getting hit by a reporter, I was shocked back into reality. The reporters were swarming around me, and I had nowhere to go. They were screaming all sorts of questions at me, and I couldn't focus long enough on one. I knew that the liquor was finally taking effect as the world began to spin. The stress wasn't helping either. It felt like I was about to spill my insides, but I fought to keep everything down. As the flashes began to seem brighter, my vision began to spot. It felt like someone was suffocating me, and I knew what was happening to me. I was having a panic attack.

I tried to make my way back through the crowd, but they were all corralling me inside of the circle. I was doing everything that I could not to pass out, puke, or cry. A hand grabbed my arm and I nearly screamed, but as I turned, I noticed that it was just Peeta. So he had made it through the crowd. He grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the crowd. As we fought our way through the crowd, he finally pulled me out and into the floor once more. We were on the edge of the floor, him holding me up. The reporters tried to follow us, but it was no use. The Peacekeepers had gotten to them and they were pushing them back into their allotted spaces. "Peeta please, let's find Haymitch. I need to get out of here," I cried to him.

There was no breath left in my lungs as Peeta patted me on the back and slowly rocked us from side to side. "Not yet Aspen, OK? Look, there's one song left. Just make it through this one. And then we can go. It won't look good if you go now." I nodded at Peeta and twirled slowly with him. The music was soft, but it wasn't the music that I was focused on. It was everything else.

Seneca Crane was at the top of the stairs, talking with President Snow. The two looked like they were planning, and the looks that they were giving me made my stomach roll. Glimmer was dancing with Cato, and he looked like he was doing everything in his power not to strangle her. Every chance that he got, he would look over her shoulder and try to catch her eye. But every time he looked at me, I would look away. Marvel was dancing with Clove, the two chatting calmly about something. Probably me, judging from the looks that they were giving me. Rue was dancing with Thresh, and the sight calmed me slightly. Haymitch was standing with Effie and Finnick, the three urgently talking to each other. Most of the Sponsors and Capitol people were looking back and forth between Cato and me, but I refused to show them that he had shaken me.

Instead, I let the music move me as I danced around the floor with Peeta. He was laughing at me as we twirled around the dance floor, and finally, I let a smile cross my face. Being here with him made me feel so much better. I could pretend that we were back in 12, dancing under the moonlight. I noticed that the floor was clearing as the pair of us took even more room of the floor. We were having fun just dancing around. We probably looked like fools, but it didn't matter. I wanted both the Capitol, and Cato to know that they couldn't take my happiness away. The music stopped and both Peeta and I took a deep bow to each other. There was a small clapping and I blushed as I walked away from the floor.

With the guests exiting, I took Peeta's hand and walked over to where I had last seen Effie and Haymitch. The pair was still standing at the staircase, with Finnick nowhere in sight. Both Peeta and I walked up to the pair and smiled at them. Well, at least Peeta did. I knew that I would be raked over the coals once we were in private. Effie grabbed Peeta by the shoulders and walked him out first. Haymitch grabbed me by the shoulder after that and walked me to the staircase. "Don't worry about anything right now. Just smile and pretend that you're OK," Haymitch told me. I nodded at him and let him guide me up the stairs.

As we hit the top of the stairs, I began to hear the screams of the reporters once more. Internally, I was panicking, but on the outside I was smiling. As the reporters yelled to me as I descended the second set of stairs, I held my head high. This time though, I heard the yells. They were all over the place. What's going on between you and Cato? Why the kiss? Who insinuated it? What will happen when you get into the Games? Will you be able to fight him? Fight him, no, kill him, yes. How did it start? Is it love? Yeah, I'd love to kill him. The last question nearly threw me though. What about the boy back in District 12? I stumbled slightly, but held my head high. I didn't need to give any explanation to these people. And they wouldn't like the one that they got.

We hit the bottom of the stairs and climbed into the car that was waiting for us. Effie jumped into the car first, followed by Peeta. Haymitch held out a hand to let me inside, and I quickly jumped in. Haymitch jumped in afterwards and took a seat next to me. The door closed and the car immediately went into drive. Effie leaned forward and closed the door that separated our sitting area from the driver. As she did I sucked in a breath of air, knowing that it was about to come.

As she sat back down, all eyes turned to me, but it was Haymitch that spoke. "I watched the whole thing. I'm not going to yell at you, but now I have to think of what I want you to say when they ask you about the kiss. And they will. That's for damn sure. I just don't know what to do now. They'll be crawling all over the place to know about what's going on now. Everyone will have seen the videos, pictures, everything that they have on the two of you. Cato more than likely did it for the publicity, and the hope that the attention would shake you. All of your friends, everyone back home will have seen this. Damn it, they'll probably say something about your parents deaths too. How they were killed by the District 2 male. What do you say? Damn it!" Haymitch yelled. His hand hit a glass and it flew across the limo. With the padded walls, it didn't smash, but the impact still made me jump.

Thankfully President Snow's mansion wasn't far from the training center. As the car pulled up, I jumped out of the car, feeling stone cold. Peeta was next, and he grabbed my hand as we stepped over to the elevator. I hit the button and waited for the doors to open. Once they did, the four of us walked inside and each of us took a spot at the corners of the elevator. The tension was too high from the limo, and no one wanted to say anything. Once more, I felt my heart rate start to increase and I nearly sprinted out of the elevator when it hit the twelfth floor. I heard the calls from Peeta and Effie, but I ignored them.

Running down the hallway, I ran into the door that led to the roof, and I dashed up the stairs. As my heels hit each of the steps, I felt my ankles roll, but I ignored it. Tears began to rise to my eyes as I hit the roof, but the sight of another figure sitting at the ledge made me sober up. I turned to head back to my room, but the figure had clearly heard me running up the stairs. "Don't bother leaving, Aspen. Come here. I want to talk to you," Finnick called to me.

I wondered how he had beaten us here, but it didn't matter. I walked over and took a seat with him on the ledge. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it gently. I smiled at him weakly, but it was no use. My smile fell immediately and he grabbed me. Pulling me into a hug, I thanked him quietly and sat back up. I watched the billboard across the street as it advertised for this year's Games. The first image was a group photo of all of the Tributes. It was a cropped together picture of the ones that were shown when we were given our scores. The next pictures cycled quickly. They were brief video clips that showed the Reapings of all of the Tributes. The next was a video of the Tribute Parade. After that was a quick showing of Cato and Thresh at training. Marvel popped up next with his spear throwing. There was even a video of Clove and I knife throwing. After that, my picture popped up with a large 12 next to it. They were amazed that a Tribute had finally scored a 12. To my surprise, after that came a picture of Cato and I, locked in a kiss. We both actually looked to be enjoying it. Great. The caption below read Star Crossed Lovers.

Shaking my head at the billboard, I looked away and caught that Finnick had been gauging my reactions the entire time. "I thought you might not like that one. These assholes up here work fast. Don't worry. Haymitch or I will figure out how to flip this and make it look like something good. If nothing else, just say that you weren't expecting it. The whole thing will make it look like he was chasing after you, and it makes you look desirable." Finnick smiled to himself, clearly proud of his plan and I nodded at him.

But what had he meant, both Haymitch and him? I still couldn't figure out why he was helping me. The curiosity was killing me, and finally, I had to know. "Why are you helping me?" I asked him. It hadn't been rude, I just wanted to know why. He had two Tributes that he was supposed to be helping.

He smiled off into the distance and laughed. He sighed softly and reached down into his shirt. He pulled out a small necklace, and I leaned over, looking at it. It was a gold locket that looked like it had been well loved. There was a pretty anchor on the front, and I nearly laughed. It was so District 4. He opened it and showed me the inside. There was a picture of a pretty red headed girl on the inside. For a moment, I was shocked. Finnick Odair actually had someone that he loved? I had thought that he would be a bachelor forever. That seemed like the type of person he was. I took the locket from him and looked closer at it.

Finally, it hit me who the girl was. I was younger, but I remembered her well. Well, more that I remembered her screams. Annie Cresta. She had been a District 4 Tribute a long time ago. Finnick had only been mentoring a few years. She witnessed a District 2 Tribute behead her District partner. The sight of it had driven her mad, but she had still won. The poor girl was absolutely helpless now. I had never known that Finnick was in love with her. But I guess that was the way that it was supposed to be. But still, that didn't explain why he was helping me.

"She's why I'm helping you," Finnick told me. I cocked my eyebrow at him, not understanding what he meant. He smiled at me and laughed slightly. "Well, that and because we both have something in similar, Aspen. Haymitch does too, he just won't ever admit it," Finnick said quietly. "I know you think that he's a bitter, old drunk, and he is, but he had a reason to be. After he won the Games, the Capitol was so angry that he had made a fool out of them. By using their force field against them. So as a way to repay him, they took everything from his. The girl that he loved at the time, and his family. He lost everything after his Games, Aspen. I did too, the Capitol killed my family as well. Because a fourteen year old beat their system. And I know that they are the reason that you lost your parents as well. As far as Annie, you remind me so much of her. The same attitude. The same strengths. The same everything. I don't want to see what happened to her, happen to you. I want you to live out the rest of your life in happiness. My male Tribute? I know that he won't win. He doesn't have it in him. And my female? She doesn't deserve to win. You do, and I will do whatever I need to make sure that you do."

I stared at Finnick for a moment before thanking him softly. He nodded at me and smiled slightly. "You should be getting to bed now. Not long before the Games. Tomorrow is the interviews. I'll talk with Haymitch before he gets to sit down with you, so we can control these rumors. Go on now," he told me. I nodded at him and stood up, walking back over to the other edge of the roof. Just before I hit the door, I turned back to Finnick. He was looking down, mumbling something to the picture of Annie. Feeling like I was intruding on something private, I walked through the door back into the penthouse.

For a moment, I debated walking into the living room and sitting with everyone, but I heard that the news was on. Standing behind the corner, I listened to it for a while. Every damn story was about me. How I had danced with Seneca Crane. How I had danced with President Snow. How I had danced with the Sponsors. How I had danced with the strongest Tributes. The kiss that I had shared with Cato. The man that I had waiting for me back home. It was a stupid Capitol entertainment show, hosted by a bunch of leeches. The topic tonight? How Aspen Antaeus was sleeping her way to becoming a Victor.

"What the hell was she thinking? I'm trying so hard to keep her alive, and it seems like she only wants to undo everything that I've done. The Capitol now either loves her, or thinks she's some whore. She'll be the first to die at this rate," I heard Haymitch say. Effie seemed to say something back to him, but I didn't stick around long enough to hear what it was.

I ran back into my room and nearly smashed through the door. As it closed, I walked slowly over to my bed. I kicked the heels that I was wearing off, tearing the clip that held them up. I reached around to the back of the dress and yanked down the zipper. As it fell, I grabbed the fabric and tossed it across the room. I knew that there was gold powder all over me and my hair, not to mention make up all over my face, but it didn't matter. I fell onto the sheets in my underwear and flopped under the sheets. I was thinking about everything that had happened tonight.

Everything that had happened had destroyed what I had managed to do in two days. I was now the most hated Tribute and everyone back home probably hated me to. I could only imagine what Katniss and Gale thought of me right now. Probably that I was utter trash. What would happen if I did something that Snow didn't like? Would he really kill them? Would they die hating me? And the worst thing was that I had no idea what I thought about Cato. I wanted to hate him, but some part of me couldn't. And that worried me. Was I actually beginning to like him? No damn way. He had caused too much trouble. And I had to kill him, if nothing else, for mom and dad. My head hit the pillows and for the first time since I had broken my arm when I was six, I cried.

A/N: Well, there it is! The party and the scores! On the bright side, Aspen scored a 12. On the darker side, nothing really went the way that it was supposed to. Was the party what you guys had expected? Originally, the kiss wasn't going to be in the story, it was just a last minute thing. Did you guys like it? Let me know! I didn't get any reviews for this chapter, so I'd really like to see some for the next one! But thank you to the new followers and favorites! Anyways, this week is finals, so I'm not sure how much I'll be writing. I go home from college on Friday, but on Monday I get to leave for Universal for a week! So if my update takes a while, I'm sorry! I'll try to get it out as soon as possible. You guys are the best! Also this chapter is over 22 thousand words! -A


	8. Chapter 8

Rolling away from the light that was pouring into my room, I flipped over onto my stomach, and flipped out of the bed. Falling ass over heels, I hit the floor with a thud and smashed my head against the dresser. Shakily, I stood up shouting expletives at the top of my lungs. I was sure that the people on the first floor could hear me, but I didn't care. That had had hurt like hell. I heard Peeta call into the room and ask if I was OK, but I ignored him.

Stumbling over to the bathroom with one hand over my left eye, I flipped the lights on and looked into the mirror. Had I not known any better, I would have thought that the person in the mirror was someone totally different. My hair was ruffled over the top of my head looking like I was wearing some puffy hat. There was a slowly developing blue mark from where I had just hit my head too. Charming, it matched my eyes. My eyes were what startled me the most. They looked like they had sunken back as far as they could from my cheeks. They were a bright red from crying last night, and looked puffy. My nose was a bright red too, along with my cheeks. Basically I looked like Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer had gone crash flight testing last night.

I groaned to myself and looked away from the mirror. It was doing nothing to help, I was just picking myself apart. Peeling my underwear off I stepped into the shower and sighed at the warmth of the water. I would miss these showers when I went into the arena. Tomorrow, I realized. In twenty four hours, I would be making my way to the arena. In twenty four hours, I might be dead. But there was no use thinking like that right now. I had to ignore the fact that the other Tributes didn't like me, and I had to put aside what I thought that my friends might be thinking of me back home. The only thing that I could think of was the fact that I had Sponsors backing me, and I had two people here that were both rooting for me.

The plan was simple for the Games. Get the hell away from the Cornucopia. That's where half of the Tributes will die. Maybe pick up a bag if I was lucky, but luck was never really on my side. I just had to get away from the majority of the Tributes. I had to avoid Cato. Hopefully Thresh or Marvel would pick him off. I would stay away from Peeta too, God knows there was no chance in hell that I would be able to kill him. He was my friend now. If things went according to plan, I would hide from all of the Tributes, lay low in the Games, and only step out when it's down to the end. Having saved my strength, I would be able to win. It was a simple plan, but the question was, could I do it?

Clicking the dial to the water off I stepped out of the shower and onto the drying pad. As always, goose bumps rose onto my skin at the warmth and as the air went down I raised a hand to my hair. Dry and flowing, just as I had expected. I wiped the mirror off and looked into it once more. With just the shower I already looked one hundred times better. The only thing was that my eyes were still red and the bruise from hitting my head was showing full force. Hopefully Cinna had something for it.

Walking into the bedroom, I dipped down at the dresser and pulled out the first non-offensive looking thing that I found. It was a flowing white top and short blue jean shorts. They were perfect for the day. I would be able to relax until it was time for me to get ready for the interviews. And today, having been given the full treatment by my prep team last night, I would go straight to Cinna tonight. He would do everything that my prep team normally did. My hair, nails, and skin along with the rest of my outfit. The girly part of me couldn't wait to see what it was that he had made for me tonight. His costumes were always so gorgeous.

Despite being ready to step out onto the stage tonight, I was still shaken from last night. Seneca had put me on edge, and more than for the fact that he was the Head Gamemaker. And then there had been the dance with President Snow. Would he really kill my family? Yes. He had done it to both Finnick and Haymitch, he would just as easily do it to me. And then there was everything that had happened with Cato. He had kissed me. The worst part had been that I had liked it. All night I had laid in bed and thought about it. And the decision had been one that I hadn't liked. I had enjoyed his kiss. But that didn't make it OK, it made it everything but OK. Tonight, I was sure that Caesar would ask me about it. And I had no idea what I would say to him when he did.

Rolling my eyes at myself, I walked over to the door and waited for it to slide open. As it opened, I stepped out into the hallway and made my way over to the table. Effie greeted me, but she didn't even look up from fixing her makeup. I probably should have greeted her back, but instead I sat down and shoveled bacon into my mouth. If today was the last day that I could eat a real meal, then damn it I would. Effie glanced at what I was eating and looked like she might barf, but she turned away and ignored my meal. "Oh, Haymitch!" Effie called out making me look up. He was walking in and looked like he had a serious hangover. Still, right when he saw my eyes he straightened up. "You should join us. We're having some of your favorite dish," she told him.

He rolled his eyes at her and sat down at the table anyways, I felt his hand rest on my knee and he gave it a gentle squeeze. I looked over at him and smiled. "Oh, lovely," he told Effie as he grabbed a small piece of toast. I wanted to eat more, but suddenly I felt sick. It was finally kicking in that I was going to be in the Games tomorrow. And there was a damn good chance that I would have to kill someone that I didn't want to. Maybe even Cato. But no matter the training scores, he was still more likely to win than me.

Still, I picked at the food for about ten minutes before I glanced around. I had heard Peeta earlier when he had asked me if I was alright, but now he was nowhere to be found. Had he already ate and was waiting in his room now? I didn't blame him if he was. "Where's Peeta?" I finally asked.

Haymitch looked over to me with a mouth full of fish and nodded his head back to the hallway. "He's in his room," he told me, confirming what I had been thinking. "Now listen... Tomorrow's the last day," Haymitch said. My eyes immediately rose to meet his when he said that. With every little tick of the clock, the beginning of the Games came closer and closer. "When they let us walk with our own Tributes right before the game so you and I will be going down at nine," he told me. Nine, so the Games would be starting at ten in the morning this year. It was so they had enough time to get us over to the arena and then we would head into the Catacombs, where we would wait for the start of the Games. I wasn't really sure what was going to happen when we got down there, but come tomorrow, I would know.

I glanced over to the empty chair at my left and looked back over to Haymitch. "Well, what about him?" I asked, pointing over to the chair that was normally occupied by Peeta.

Haymitch audibly sighed and I wondered what it was that he wanted to say. Whatever it was, it couldn't be as bad as the moment that Effie had called Prim's name. Haymitch shook his head at me and I cocked my head to the side. What the hell did a shake of the head mean? "No, he says he wants to be trained on his own from now on," Haymitch finally told me. My heart dropped into my stomach and I had to fight the urge to run over to Peeta's room and ask what the hell was he thinking?

All this time I had thought that we were in this together. That was what he had made me think. "What?" I asked Haymitch, feeling like I had been betrayed. Part of me hoped that it was only a misunderstanding on my part, that he had been forced to do it, but the smarter part of me knew that it had been Peeta's own choice.

I tried to keep my face straight, but I knew that there was a hint of betrayal in my eyes. I figured that Haymitch would tell me to get over it and move on, but there was only sympathy in his eyes. "It's a kind of thing that does happen at this point if there's only one winner. Right?" He asked me, clearly hoping that I understood this whole thing. I could tell that he was trying to keep Peeta and I apart anyways, as much as he seemed to not care, I knew that he didn't want to make this any harder on us than it was.

Sensing the tension in the room, Effie cleared her throat and pushed forward a plate of something that I had never seen before. It would have been smart for me to eat, but I had lost my appetite. "We should have some chocolate covered stoke," Effie told us with a cheesy grin. The good part was that I probably wasn't the only Tribute who wasn't eating right now. Some of the other Tributes, whose scores hadn't been quite so high, were probably puking their lungs out right now.

Effie and Haymitch both ate in silence for a few minutes before the latter turned to me and caught my eyes. I was sure that he was going to tell me to head to my room and get myself mentally prepared for what was to come in the interviews and the morning after, but what he said was even more horrifying than prep for the Games. "Today you'll spend about an hour with both Effie and I. You and Peeta will trade off between the two of us. I'll help you find an angle to play on during the interviews and I'll help you figure out what to say. Effie will teach you proper etiquette during the interviews and she'll help you learn to walk in heels. You're with me first."

Haymitch stood from the table and I sat in my chair for a moment, dumbfounded. I had thought that I would be in my room all day, waiting for the interviews to start. Standing up, I groaned at thought of being alone with these two dingbats all day. Not that either of them were particularly bad, but these days my patience was wearing thin. Haymitch led me into his room and I glanced around. It looked much more lived in than mine, but I suppose that was because he had spent much more time here than me. There were bottles all over the room and I smiled at the few books that he had. It was obvious that Haymitch wasn't stupid, he was just sad and drunk.

We walked over to the table that was in the middle of the room and took a seat. There were recordings all over the table and plenty of paperwork too. Most of the papers had both mine and Peeta's names on them, but from the looks of it, they were all medical records. Not that that would do them much good, all I had was a birth certificate. I had never been to the doctors before. As I was reading over Peeta's papers Haymitch pushed the pile away and I glanced at him.

"By this time you know that the interviews will be tonight and I'll be taking you to the hovercraft tomorrow morning. You have twenty two hours before the Games begin and you are taken out of the Capitol. So we have that long to make you the Tribute that the Capitol people want to see at the Closing Ceremony. We'll start with the angle that we can play for you. I'll be Caesar and you just be yourself, but edge in the angle that I give you. With the 12 that you got in training, ruthless will be easy to play for you." I nervously wrung my hands but nodded for Haymitch to start anyways. I sucked at talking to people, but hopefully I could fake my way through this. "So Aspen, you are the first Tribute ever to get a 12 in training, how did you do that?" Haymitch asked me.

Rolling my eyes at the exercise, I wanted to get up and leave, but one glare from Haymitch planted me in my seat. He wanted me to play ruthless, so what should I say? My talents maybe? But then that would give everything away to everyone. Tributes, Sponsors, Mentors, some were good, others were bad. Or should I tell him the truth? Maybe, but it might also get me shot. "Well, I'm good with weapons, I've always known that. Long distance weapons are my specialty, which is great because I can sneak up on Tributes."

Haymitch grabbed a small notepad from the counter and I watched as he jotted down some notes to himself. Finally he looked back up at me and sighed. "It wasn't bad for a first answer, but you took too long to answer. You only get a few minutes for these interviews and if you take that long on each answer, you'll only get to say a few things. You didn't sound sure of yourself either, you more sounded like you were trying to please someone." I growled at the man, that was exactly what I was trying to do. I knew that nothing that I would say up on that stage tonight would be sincere.

"OK, so probably not ruthless. How about we try sexy?" Haymitch asked me. My eyes bulged in my head. What the hell was he thinking? No way in hell would I do that. "Look I know that you don't like that, but you've been deemed the most attractive female Tribute this year. If you can do it, sexy will work." I nodded at Haymitch through gritted teeth and prayed that this would be over with fast. "So Aspen, this competition might be serious, but we can have some fun too. Any Tributes here that have caught your eyes?" Haymitch asked me.

My mind flashed to Cato and I knew that my face had gone stone cold instead of a simmering gaze. "Why the hell would I be thinking about guys when I could be dead tomorrow?" I snapped out before I could think about it. Haymitch growled at me and threw a bottle cap at my face. I barely ducked out of the way and when I looked back up at Haymitch I was ready to yell at him.

But once more his glare silenced me and I waited for him to yell at me. Instead, he drew in his breath and sighed deeply. "That's the point Aspen. You aren't supposed to say things that would make sense to the people in the Districts. You're supposed to say things that make the Capitol people and Sponsors happy. Don't even think that your family is watching this right now. For right now, they don't exist. It's only you and the Sponsors who will save your life. Got it?" He asked me and I nodded. "Good, so let's move on for now. I guess sweet is next." Haymitch cleared his throat and wrote down a few notes before looking back at me. "Aspen, what's been your favorite thing about the Capitol so far?" He asked me.

"The total waste of food that could be used in the Districts," I sneered quietly. Haymitch looked at me with a look that could kill and I took in a deep breath. I had to try. Swallowing my pride, I took a deep breath and tried to be as sugary sweet as possible. "Well uh, the showers are nice. The food is good too." Haymitch looked like he was looking for something else for me to say, but that was the only thing that I could think to say. I had no other nice words for the Capitol.

Haymitch groaned loudly before throwing the papers around that he had been working on. "Come on girl! You have to give me something more than that! Say that you like their clothes, their hospitality, their accents, for God's sake, something! Charm them, say something to make you look like something more than a pretty robot! Ugh, fine, something else then. Let's try funny. You like to be sarcastic, so we'll try that. Aspen, what did you like to do for fun back in District 12?" Haymitch asked me, his face half pink.

I thought for a moment but nothing came to mind. There was nothing that I really ever did for fun back home. Everything that I did was to survive. Any fun that I ever had was talking to my friends. "I would talk to my friends while we were out... walking," I slowly finished, remembering that hunting was illegal back home.

It looked like Haymitch was waiting for me to say something else, but there was nothing else that I could think to say. I dug through all of my memories but the only ones of me having fun weren't ones that I wanted to tell the Capitol. They were mine, they weren't up for me to share. The Capitol couldn't take everything from me. "That's it?" He asked me. I nodded and once more he groaned. It seemed that he liked the sweet angle though as we worked on it for what must have been half an hour. But every question that he would ask me would get answered with a short, simple answer. Finally he seemed to get sick of the angle and decided to change them again. "Alright, these are too boring and too simple. Let's try something else. I have one more for you to try. You might be good at this one. Try shy, OK?" He asked me. I nodded, knowing that I had to get this one right. "So Aspen, we know that you have some loyal friends back home. Tell us a little bit about them," Haymitch told me.

It should have been an easy question to answer, but red hot rage shot through me. What the hell did they deserve to ever say my friends name or know anything more about them? They didn't deserve to even look at my friends. "They're braver than anyone that I know. The youngest was drawn to be in these Games. You know that her sister was going to volunteer for her, but I did instead. They had lost enough, they didn't need to lose another daughter. They had already lost a father. And then there's the boy. I probably would have gotten married to him, but that never will happen. Instead of wearing a suit to our wedding, he'll wear one to my funeral," I sneered out. Haymitch hadn't been asking to be cruel, he had asked it because it was a type of question that I was likely to get asked.

For a moment, he looked like he might let my slip up go, but as soon as he was over the shock rage replaced it. He grabbed the papers and threw them at my face. "Seriously?! All you had to do was give a short descriptions of your friends and you couldn't even do that! I give up, there's no angle that we can give you! I'm out of options with you. Maybe try to play the sympathy card with your parents or the volunteering, I don't know." Haymitch walked away from me and let the door slide open as he walked up to it. "Effie is ready for you," he growled at me before walking out and letting the door slide closed.

Part of me felt like it might be easier for me to just stay seated and pretend that the entire encounter had never happened. But I knew that I couldn't do that. I would just have to try and sound like a proper Tribute when it came time for the interviews. Hopefully Cinna would make such a stunning outfit that no one would be focused on me or what I was saying. I stood from my seat and walked out of the room, bumping my arm on what I had thought was the wall. I looked up but was shocked when I realized that it was Peeta that I had walked into. It looked like he wanted to say something to me, but I didn't want to hear it. Instead, I walked past him and headed across the hall to Effie's room. I laughed slightly as I thought about how pathetic it would be if I did better with Effie than with Haymitch.

As the door slid open, I gawked at the interior of the room. It was so Effie that it was almost laughable. The entire room was decorated in fluffy pink and green decorations that were so tacky, they were almost attractive. Her bed was on a sunken platform and looked like it was made out of water. It was covered with a bright pink comforter that matched her bright pink walls. The closet was the best thing. Both it and the dresser were twice the size of mine, and yet they were still overflowing with clothes. There were so many clothes in there I figured that she had brought her entire wardrobe with her here.

"Oh Aspen dear, over here!" Effie called as I walked into the room. She was seated at a plastic table with clear chairs that looked like you could fall right through them. I took a seat in the chairs and looked up at Effie. "Oh dear, you shouldn't have bothered. Today, we'll be working on walking." I looked at Effie like she had grown three heads. Was she stupid? She knew that I could walk. "In high heels of course. During the interviews we want our Tributes to be on the same height level as Caesar. For the girls at least. Especially our smaller ones such as you! You're just about five foot one, and we want you to be at about five foot six." My jaw dropped at those words. She wanted me to be in five inch heels? I don't think so. "At the shortest of course!" Effie laughed. "We'll try the five inches first," she told me.

I gulped deeply as she handed me a pair of shoes that were sitting outside of her dresser. They were a pretty deep purple, and had a tiny point below the heel. How the hell was I supposed to walk in those? I walked in boots every day out of the year except a few occasions where I would wear my sandals. The only heels I had ever been in was at the party last night and those had been relatively low. I pushed the shoes onto my feet and stood on wobbly feet. I felt like a newborn horse as I clomped around the room in them. Of course every time that I would lose my balance, which was frequently, I would grab onto whatever was the closest to me. At least five times I had slipped and I hadn't even been walking for a minute.

Effie tried with every pair of heels that she owned to get me to stand upright, but nothing was working. Finally, she put me in a pair of heels that were slightly higher than the five inch heels. I slipped them onto my feet and laced them up. Gathering up my strength, I stood on my feet and wobbled for a moment. Effie motioned for me to walk over to her and I nodded. Looking straight forward I took a step toward her trying to keep my smile plastered on my face the whole time. I made it a few steps with descent balance but just as I got within a few feet of Effie, my ankle gave out and I fell forward. I hit the ground hard and cried out as my hands slid across the carpeting. Damn it that had hurt.

"Ugh! Those weren't even the highest that I had for you to try on! We may as well just put you barefoot and have you dress like you used to! Head into the living room, Cinna is waiting for you," Effie growled at me. I rolled my eyes and chucked the heels across the room, hitting the lamp in the corner and knocking it over. Rubbing my ankle for a moment, I walked into my room and grabbed a pair of flip flops. They were about all that I could wear right now without my feet screaming at me.

Taking in a deep breath, I walked out the door to my room and headed into the living room. Just as Effie had said, Cinna was waiting for me. When he saw me he stood and followed me to the elevator. Silently, the two of us headed to the elevator and rode it to the bottom floor in silence. We walked into a different hallway than the one that I had gone to when I had been getting ready for the party. These rooms were connected to the stage where we would be doing our interviews.

Cinna seated me in a chair once we walked into our room and I let him get to work on my nails first. For a while he worked in silence, but just as I had expected, he finally mentioned the party. "So I saw what happened at the party last night," he told me.

I sighed deeply and shook my head. "Honestly, I have no idea what really even happened last night. I mean, I danced with a million Sponsors and I have no idea what any of them said. Then Seneca Crane, like I wasn't scared of the guy enough before. President Snow threatened to have everyone I cared about killed. Then there's Cato. I have no idea what the kiss was about. I mean, I don't get him. One minute he wants me dead, the next he's telling me that he wishes he could let me live. What the hell is anyone thinking right now? I thought this was simple. Get here, don't die, and go home. But this is so much harder than I thought. And today, Haymitch got fed up with me because I can't find an angle for the interviews. I just can't figure out how to make anyone like me. And Effie yelled at me because I can't walk in her stupid heels without falling over," I grumbled.

Cinna finished the last nail on my right hand and laid a hand down on my shoulder, spinning my chair so that I was facing him. "Aspen, listen to me. You know the reason that Haymitch was sending you to all of those Sponsors?" I shook my head and Cinna smiled at me. "He believes in you. He might be a grumpy old man, but he believes in you. That's why he gets fed up with you. He wants to get you out of that arena, make up for your parents. It's why he gets so upset when you fail. The same thing with Effie. As for Seneca Crane, that attention might be good for you. He might keep any mutts away from you. Snow threatens everyone that he thinks he can control, you get out there tonight and in the arena tomorrow, and you show him that you can't be controlled. And when it comes to Cato, you just make sure that when Caesar asks about the kiss, you make Cato look like he's chasing after you. We all believe in you, Aspen. I know that I'll be there to greet you when these Games are over," Cinna told me.

I smiled to myself and glanced down at my nails. They were painted a pretty, metallic grey with clear swirls through the middle of the nails. They had bright red studs that were lining the swirls as well, keeping with the whole Girl On Fire thing. "Thank you Cinna," I told the older man, happy that someone believed in me.

He smiled at me and went to work on my hair. I felt him tugging on the ends and as he did we exchanged stories about when we were younger. He told me about what it was like growing up in the Capitol, and how he was the outcast when he was in school. I told him about how I was always the star student in school, despite the fact that I always had an issue with authority. We must have been exchanging stories for hours when I was finally told to close my eyes as I felt Cinna slip me into my dress. It felt heavier than the other dresses that I had been put in up to this point. Cinna led me over to the couch and I lifted my feet as he slipped the heels onto my feet. I knew that they were high because when I had been walking over to the couch the dress had dragged behind me. The heels finally slipped over my feet and I was given a hand to stand up. Judging by how wobbly I was on my feet, they were similar to the shoes that Effie had put me in last. Cinna helped me walk over to the mirror before telling me to open my eyes and look at the creation he had made. The last one that he would make for me, unless I won the Games.

I caught my hair first. It was done up in a fancy type of lose bun with pieces falling out. The pieces that were falling out of the bun were all sprayed with a sparkling red paint. With every turn of my head they sparkled brightly. They would look wonderful with the lights on the stage. There was a small pin in my hair too, deep red rubies that formed a small 12. I smiled at the pin and laughed lightly. A huge part of me hoped that Cato would see it. He hadn't made a big deal about it, but I knew that he was livid that he had scored lower than me. It was an embarrassment to the world. A District 12 Tribute scoring higher than a Career.

My face was painted up too, as it usually was. On my eyelids there was a sparkling red powder that was lightly brushed onto my lids. A dark eyeliner was painted over my entire eye as well, with a small wing edging out past my eyes. There was a soft blush on my cheeks, and on top of that was a light sprinkle of shimmering white powder. My lips were painted a soft pink with the same kissable look that they had held the last two times that I had been dressed up. My ears held an odd looking ear piece that went from my lobe all the way to the top of my ear, and was in the shape of a flame. I had never seen one before, but it was pretty.

The dress that I was wearing was gorgeous as well. It had a low cut front that showed a fair amount of cleavage, but not so much that it was obvious that I was playing a sexy angle. The dress itself fit tightly down the entire bodice and flowed softly when it hit the floor. The material that was on the outside of the dress seemed like an odd type of glass, but it was gorgeous. That must have been what was making the dress so heavy. The plates were either black or silver, but in the background of all of the plates, there was a bright red pattern that was slowly spinning. The dress was magnificent, like something that should be hung up, never worn. The shoes were the same black and silver pattern, but there was none of the spinning red pattern. They had a high platform in the front, and a sharp point at the heel of the shoe.

I looked beautiful, but I didn't feel like it. Despite what Cinna had told me, I felt like I could fall over and die. There was just too much going on. "Amazing," Cinna told me as he brushed a strand of hair out of my eyes. I did look amazing, but I felt like there was nothing that I could do. I would embarrass myself in these interviews and I would be dead by this time tomorrow.

Sighing deeply, I looked at myself in the mirror and shook my head at my Head Stylist. "I don't feel amazing," I quietly admitted to him. I didn't want him to think that it was what he had made.

"Don't you know how beautiful you look?" Cinna asked, looking at me like he was shocked at what I had said.

I shrugged my shoulders and spun my hips slightly, hoping that I could force myself to think that I was pretty. "No," I told Cinna. He shook his head at me and pulled me over to the couch. He seated me on the couch and I looked him in the eye. "And I don't know how to make people like me, how do you make people like you?" I asked him. Cinna was so friendly, he had to know some trick to get people to like you. Anything to help me.

He laughed at me and took my hands in his. They were rough, the type that you would expect from someone who worked hard labor every day. They felt like the hands of one of the Hob workers back home. But that just made me love him even more. "What did you do that made me like you?" He asked me.

I rolled my eyes and took my arms back, folding my arms over my chest. "That's different. I wasn't trying," I mumbled under my breath. He made a good point, but I had nothing against Cinna. I had everything against those people that wanted to watch me fight, suffer, and kill others who had done nothing to deserve it.

Cinna smiled at me and stood up. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up, helping me steady myself. Somehow these shoes were much easier to walk in than Effie's had been. Part of me thought that Cinna had done something to them to make sure that I didn't fall on stage. "Exactly. Just be yourself. I'll be there the whole time. And just pretend you're talking to me. Okay?" He asked me. It seemed like something so easy to do, I just had to keep my eyes on him the whole time.

"Okay," I answered him softly. He led me out of the room and up a set of three stairs. I was shocked to see that right there was the stage where the interviews would be held. There were people that were running around everywhere and a long line of Tributes, all of who appeared to be there already. Even Peeta was already in line. I caught both Effie and Haymitch, who were standing in the corner, talking with a man that I had never seen before. Cinna pushed me into the large space that had been set out for me and I waved goodbye to him.

For a few moments, I debated on saying something to Peeta. But just as I figured out what I wanted to say to him, Clove came stomping up to me. She was wearing a shorter orange dress with her hair up, and she looked like she was about ready to tear the whole ensemble off. I didn't blame her. She was in heels as well, hers about the same size as mine, but it left her standing an inch taller than me. "Hey 12," she growled at me.

"Clove," I answered her simply. I didn't need anyone to upset me right now.

She scoffed at me and motioned her head to the other Career's. Glimmer was half hidden behind Marvel, the two chatting away. Cato had his back turned to me, talking with Brutus and Enobaria. Coral was standing in line quietly, away from the rest of the Career's, looking like she was rehearsing lines to herself. "Look, I'm gonna make it real simple for you. You're good with knives, and you're good with something else too. The Careers could use someone with survival skills too. So you join us and we provide you protection. You break off when it gets to be the final few, and it's a fair fight from there," she told me.

My eyes widened at her offer. Had she really just asked if I wanted to join the Career's? Should I take it? It was a good offer, one that I knew was a onetime deal. It didn't really come with strings either. I would contribute to them when they needed me to and when I got uncomfortable, I was welcomed to leave. But was it really worth my dignity? I was sure that my friends hated me enough for the kiss with Cato, they would hate me even more if I joined him. And I might go nuts if I was with him all the time. I could barely stand him the short periods of time that I got with him now. Plus how did I know that it wasn't a trick? How did I know that they wouldn't kill me when I slept?

Shaking my head at her, I realized that it wouldn't be worth my time to be with the Career's. "Sorry Clove, it's a no. I appreciate the offer but I think I'll take my chances with myself," I told her.

She shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever. Your funeral then. I hope you know that this makes you a target now, then?" She asked me. Without giving me a chance to answer her, she turned on her heel, wobbling for a moment, before storming off. For a moment, I thought that maybe I should have said yes to her, but it wasn't worth getting no sleep and having to watch my back all the time.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Your master of ceremonies... Caesar Flickerman!" A voice called over the loudspeakers and the crowd that was out in the arena began to cheer. Their cheers were monstrous and I was nervous beyond belief. What would I do if I said something stupid in front of all of those people?

I watched as Caesar stepped out onto the stage in his deep blue suit. So he was doing deep blue this year, that was much better than his bright yellow theme last year. It was one of the better colors that he had chosen. He walked onto stage and waved at the audience that were all on their feet for him. "Thank you! Welcome, welcome, welcome, welcome. To the 74th Annual Hunger Games. Now, in five minutes they are all going to be out here," Caesar announced. Well, that was when Glimmer would come out. "All of the Tributes that you heard about. Are you excited? Let me hear it!" He yelled. Everyone began to cheer and I watched as the Mentors and Stylists walked out of the backstage area.

Turning away from the stage I faced forward, looking at the back of Thresh's head, who turned and smiled at me briefly. I returned the smile and let my mind wander as Caesar babbled on. "Why didn't you say yes?" A voice asked me. I turned and rolled my eyes when I saw that it was Cato. I went to yell at him, but I realized that I was closer to his height now. Instead of coming up to his chest, I now came up to his neck. He was looking down at me with a frown, but he still looked gorgeous. He was in a dark blue suit that looked almost black. It had a slick look to it and his shoes were the same style. His bright blonde hair was in between being slicked back and standing straight up, but the messed look suited him well.

Shrugging my shoulders, I crossed my arms but immediately unfolded them as I realized that they lifted my chest up. Cato smiled at my self-conscious state and I rolled my eyes. "Probably because I'd have to be near you all the time. I think I'd get sick of you hitting on me and then trying to kill me," I snapped at him.

"Really?" He asked with a glint in his eyes. His smirk was darker than it usually was as he walked closer and closer to me. He finally made his way over to me, my chest touching his. He leaned down to me and let his lips brush over my ear. I wished that I could say that it made my skin crawl in disgust, but it made my skin rise with goosebumps and a sharp shiver rolled down my spine. But with nerves or excitement, I couldn't tell. "Because I think you like it," he told me. "I can feel you shaking. I know that it isn't from fear. You want me, you just can't admit it to yourself. Especially not here. Not with all of these people," he whispered in my ear.

Breaking away from him, I took a step back, but he only took another step towards me. "So that's your ploy huh? Make yourself look like a tough womanizer that makes the weak Tribute from District 12 fall for him. Well trust me sweetheart, it won't work. If you want to kill me it won't be by stabbing me while I sleep. It'll be a fair fight," I growled at him.

He laughed at me and leaned down to me once more. "I don't recall ever saying that I was making you fall for me. But is that what's happening? How sweet," he laughed once more. "Like I said, join us and we can have a little fun before the real fun begins. Trust me, I'll make it worth your while."

Without warning, he grabbed my chin and forced me to stay still as he planted a small kiss on my mouth. I stared at him in shock as he released my jaw and he pulled away with a bit of pink lip gloss barely shimmering in the corner of his mouth. Letting my anger get the best out of me, I slapped him across the face. It wasn't very hard, but it was enough to get my anger out. "Stop that!" I hissed at him. The other Tributes were watching us intently, but I was doing my best to ignore them.

"If that's your best 12, I wouldn't call that a fair fight." I felt like I was on fire from how furious he was making me, but thankfully he stepped away from me before I did something stupid. "By the way, I like 'em with a little fight in 'em. Makes them all the harder to tame, but even the strongest girl can be tamed," he hissed at me with a wink. He began to walk away, but just as the stage hand called Glimmer, who was glaring deeply at me, he turned back to me. "By the way, you look lovely tonight," he told me.

What the hell had just happened? Did he really just kiss me again? And why the fuck did I like it?! What was happening to me?! If I made it back home, I would need Gale to punch me as hard as he could in the head. Hopefully it would make both of us feel better. "Let's see if she does indeed shine. Let's have a warm round of applause for Glimmer," Caesar called out and I turned to watch her interview. She was wearing a short somewhat see through dress that barely covered her ass. As she walked up the stage and across she shook her ass as much as possible. Definitely playing sexy, I thought as she took her seat. "Glimmer, are you prepared?" Caesar asked.

She wore a huge smile and I rolled my eyes. I might die if I watched this entire interview. "Yes Caesar, I am prepared. I like it, that's just the way that I've always been. I've been waiting for this chance my entire life!" She screeched. Even with that one question, I was already done with her interview. Tuning out, I waited until her turn was over and she departed the stage.

"Big round of applause. Marvel!" Caesar yelled as Marvel walked off of the backstage platform and made his way onto the stage. He was wearing a bright blue suit with bright yellow chords that lined the suit. He looked ridiculous, but his personality made up for it. He was very over the top, but he was actually pretty funny. Some part of me thought that he was actually probably a halfway decent person, but I didn't ever want to get to know him. That was good though, because I never would get the chance.

His interview went fast and he departed the stage looking like a fool waving at the Capitol people. But they still ate it up. The two District 1 Tributes found their Mentors and departed the area, saying a quick goodbye to Cato. They stood in a circle for a moment, probably making a plan for tomorrow before they broke apart and left the area. "Welcome Clove," Caesar called from the stage and I looked back out at the stage. She was sitting with her legs crossed and had a small smile on her face.

"It's an honor to represent my district," she told Caesar. I was pretty impressed with the young girl. I had thought that she would play the vicious killer, but she was actually being reasonably friendly.

"So you're a fighter?" Caesar asked her as if she was the most interesting thing that he had ever seen. That was the good thing about Caesar, he would do his best to make sure that you looked good, no matter what answer you gave him.

She nodded at him and plastered a proud smile on her face. "I'm prepared, vicious and I'm ready to go," she answered. I nodded at her that had been the answer that I had been expecting.

The two talked back and forth for a while before her buzzer went off, signaling the end of her interview. Caesar bade her a goodbye and she waved once before making her way off of the stage. The stagehand called Cato's name and he walked to the loading platform. I watched as he walked forward, and a moment later, as he walked onto the stage, Caesar motioned to him. "Cato!" He yelled his name. The crowd erupted into cheers, louder than they had been for the other three. As Caesar led Cato to his seat, they immediately began his interview. "So Cato, the most likely Tribute to win. How does that feel?"

Cato smirked and crossed his ankle over his knee. He looked so natural up there, as if he had been bred to do this. Well, he basically was. "I knew it all along. I've trained long and hard throughout my life so that I could be here, right now. I know that I have what it takes and I won't let anything get in my way. The other Tributes know that they have a huge threat up here. They know that I know how to kill, and I won't be afraid to take anyone out," he answered. The ruthless killer, just as I had expected. He didn't just play the part, he was the part. There was no one who was better suited for the personality.

Caesar smiled and laughed as he turned to the crowd briefly and back to Cato. "You sound confident! Did you get that from your family?" Caesar asked in his subtle way to ask unfriendly Tributes about their families.

Cato shrugged his shoulders and I couldn't help but wonder if he might not be overly fond of them. "I guess I did. My family has always been supportive of me coming here. Mostly because they knew that I would be the one that was coming back. And I'll make sure of that," he said. It was clear that he didn't want to look too soft in front of the Capitol.

"I'm sure. Now, there was the kiss at President Snow's party last night. Can we see it?" Caesar asked to the stagehand. A screen dropped over the stage displaying the kiss from last night. I realized that we both looked actually happy in the picture, like two people that were happy together. But it was anything else. "Very lovely," Caesar said happily. "The two of you look wonderful. And it seems that this kiss wasn't the last one," he winked at the audience. I took a closer look and realized that he hadn't wiped off the lip gloss. That asshole! That had been why he had kissed me! "Now tell me, what was the kiss about?" Caesar asked with a childlike giddiness.

Laughing, Cato wiped the gloss off of his face and smiled at the audience. "What can I say? She just can't keep her hands off of me," he said, the Capitol people erupting in laughter. My face turned a bright red from holding my anger in. "Aspen is a wonderful girl. And I know that if she were to win, she would make someone very happy one day. I would have liked to get to know her better, but I can't. So instead, I get to have fun with her while I can. But she should know that I kissed her because I meant it," he said and some part of me melted at the confession. The audience all aw-ed and I coughed awkwardly. I shook my head though, he was only saying that to look like a charmer. "But that doesn't mean that I'll go easy on her in the arena," he said with a smirk. There it was, the ruthless killer coming back to play.

Caesar looked like he might explode for happiness. I was sure that he couldn't wait to get to my interview now. But that was a while away. "How sweet. A man that wishes he could save the girl! Now what do you feel about her?" Caesar asked and I leaned forward. I was glad that he had asked that, because I was curious too.

For a moment, Cato looked like Caesar had actually thrown him off, but he quickly gathered his thoughts. "I don't want to kill her, but I have to. Maybe someone else will get to her, but I know that she's tough. It will be her and I in the finals. But while I might not kill her at first, she will definitely get some special attention," he said with a smirk. The audience all cheered at him as he exited the stage and walked back to the area we were all waiting in. He met up with his team who all congratulated him and they began to walk away. Before they exited the area though, Cato turned to me and winked. And just like that, he disappeared. I sighed knowing that the next time that I would see him would be a minute before the Games begun.

The rest of the interviews went by in a blur and I patiently waited for my interview to come. Most of the interviews were dull after Cato's, but a few stood out to me. Coral was quiet and only answering with as short of sentences that she could come up with. Finch was quiet as well, but I could tell that she would make it far. She was smart and it seemed like she knew what she was talking about. Rue was adorable in her light blue dress with angel wings. She was a real charmer throughout her interview and the audience were melting at the mere sight of her. Thresh was next and he played to role of quiet but deadly well. He barely said anything, but it suited his personality well. The audience looked intrigued and I knew that serious Sponsors would be willing to get behind him.

As Thresh exited the stage he nodded to me and I nodded back at him. The stagehand called my name and I stepped forward. Part of me hoped that I would drop dead now, but I knew that I would have to do this. If nothing else, to make Cato look like a lovesick puppy. "From District 12. You know her as the girl on fire! Where we know her as Aspen Antaeus!" Caesar yelled.

I walked out onto the stage and looked through the crowd. I caught sight of both Haymitch and Effie who were motioning for me to keep calm. Next to them was Cinna who was nodding slowly at me. I took my seat as Caesar took his and sat ramrod straight. I turned to him after a moment, curious as to why he hadn't said anything. He was looking at me though as if he was waiting for an answer. Feeling rather embarrassed I looked at the crowd and stared. "What?" I asked him stupidly.

Caesar and the crowd all laughed and I awkwardly laughed with them. I was trying to calm down, but I was so much more nervous than I had thought I would be. "I think someone's a little nervous," Caesar chuckled as he patted my hand. "I said that was quite an entrance that you've made at the Tribute's Parade the other day. Do you want to tell us about it?" He asked.

No, I immediately thought, but that wasn't an option. Instead, I settled for simple humor. "Well, I was just hoping that I wouldn't burn up!" I said. The audience laughed loudly and once more I awkwardly smiled. It wasn't that funny but if they wanted to laugh, let them.

"Very funny!" Caesar yelled. "Now, why did you volunteer? It was very moving for all of us, I mean, everyone had tears in their eyes at your Reaping," he said to me. Yeah, me too buddy.

I wanted to lie and be the ruthless player that Haymitch wanted me to be, but I had to be honest here. "I just knew that Prim couldn't go into the Games. She's too young and innocent. I would never want her to see anything that happens in these Games. And I couldn't let her sister, Katniss, volunteer. She needs to be there for her sister and her mother. I would rather it be me than either of them," I answered honestly. I hadn't thought that I would tell any honest answers, but maybe I would surprise myself here.

Caesar and the audience groveled at my sweet answer and I waited for the next question. "How brave of you. Now what was said in the goodbyes when they came to visit you?" He asked.

While I sure as hell wouldn't say everything that had happened, but I could say most of it. "Prim told me that I had to win, that I had to come back to her. And I promised her that I would try. Katniss told me that I was strong, stronger than I knew. She told me that she knew that I would win. My other friend came in and gave me advice. And he told me that I had to come back. That it wasn't an option," I told Caesar. God, I just hoped that he didn't hate me.

Smiling at me, Caesar nodded at me and smiled. "Sounds like you have people who love you back home. Now what about this boy? Anything there?" He asked me.

The question had caught me by surprise. I was ready for him to ask about Cato, I wasn't ready for him to ask about Gale. I could just picture Gale angrily staring at the television. Sorry Gale, I hope I don't say anything wrong here. "I don't know Caesar," I answered honestly. "I love him to death, but he's my best friend. I don't know how I really feel about him. Maybe if I go back I'll get to find out. But while I was there, I was too busy to sort out feelings for people. I just knew that I cared," I told him.

He smiled at me and nodded before going on to the topic that I knew he had been itching to ask since I had climbed onto the stage. "You seem to have caught a lot of Tribute attention. In fact, I think we've all seen you cuddled up with a certain District 2 Tribute. What's going on there?" He asked me.

"Oh, well, it uh, caught me by surprise. I didn't know that he was going to do it. The whole thing was sweet, but we both know that it can't happen. Not in these Games," I said. The answer was simple and safe. I knew that it wouldn't make him happy, but I had been hoping that I would be able to run the clock out. Apparently not, as he asked the next question.

"But what are your feelings for him?" Caesar asked me intently.

I thought for a moment before deciding what to say. "Uh, I like him. I know that. But I'm not sure about much else. I mean, he's a Career, and an asshole," I said, the audience all laughing heartily. I hadn't meant to say that, but I was glad that they had liked it. "But I really do like him. I don't know what it is, but we actually get along pretty well. Well, when we aren't talking about how we should kill each other," I said and once more the audience laughed. "The kiss was nice, but I know that it isn't something that I can look into," I answered.

He looked disappointed but smiled anyways. "Well still, perhaps we'll get to see something more once you get in the Games!" He yelled and the Capitol citizens cheered. "And speaking of them, are you ready?" He asked me.

Smiling, I nodded at him and sat up straighter. "I am Caesar. I know what I'm doing. And I know that I'm tough enough to win. I have a reason to get back home, and I know that I have people here who are rooting for me," I told him with pride evident in my voice. No matter what Cato did to me, I still was determined to get back home.

Caesar smiled at me and laughed happily. "Well, we all over here certainly are!" He yelled and the audience cheered. "Now one last question. Your birthday is during the Games, correct?" He asked me and I nodded. "Well that makes you the oldest Tribute. Do you have a birthday wish?" He asked me.

"Well, that I make it to the next one!" I answered quickly.

The audience and Caesar laughed one last time and the cheers slowly began. "And she's such a charmer, isn't she?" He asked the audience, whose cheers picked up. "Ladies and gentlemen, from District 12, Aspen Antaeus, The Girl On Fire!" He yelled. I smiled and stood up. Caesar grabbed my hand and pulled it up but just as he did, my dress began to shimmer even brighter. I stood in horror as the red sparkles took on a life of their own. For a moment, I was shielded in all red, and when the glimmer went down, I looked down at myself. The dress was no made of pure rubies that were shimmering at my every little movement. Caesar was cheering at the top of his lungs as were the audience. Smiling, I made my way off of the stage and into the arms of Cinna.

With my dress still near blinding, I leaned back as Cinna loosened his grip on me. He had been grabbing me so tightly that he had nearly been crushing me but I wasn't going to say anything. He was almost like a father to me and I didn't want to do anything to push him away. "You did it darling. That was incredible," he praised me.

"Thank you," I answered him with a light blush masking my face.

Haymitch brushed past Cinna and laid a hand on my shoulder. For a moment I thought that he would either yell at me for not acting like that in practice or he would tease me for not listening at the beginning. But he did none of those. "Nice job sweetheart," he told me with a small smile on his face.

Thank you," I repeated.

In her usual fashion, Effie marched over to me and smiled. She was looking down at the dress like she had never seen anything so beautiful. Had it not been specifically fitted to me, I would have offered it to her. If I won these Games, I might take it home with me. I didn't want any memories of this place, but I knew that Prim would love it. "Nice dress too," she finally added.

I was about to thank her, but Caesar's voice cut me off. "Peeta Mellark!" He called out. I watched as he took a seat and crossed his legs in a similar fashion to Cato. I wished that I had found an attraction to Peeta, but for some stupid reason, I was attracted to Cato. The one Tribute, besides Glimmer, who was determined to kill me. "Peeta, welcome. How are you finding the Capitol? Don't say with a map," Caesar joked. I smiled at his joke and so did Peeta.

He shifted in the round seat for a moment and it was easy to tell that he was out of his place up on the stage. I was sure that he was going for friendly, and I knew that he could do it. He just had to get over his nerves. "Uh, it's uh... different. It's very different," he said, looking utterly disappointed in the answer that he gave.

Come on Peeta, I know that you're better than that. "Different? In what way? Give us an example," Caesar pried. It was that reason there that he was the master of ceremonies. He knew what to say to keep the conversation going.

He nodded and stopped to think for a moment. Finally a small smile crossed his face and I knew that he had found his niche. "Uh okay, well the showers here are weird," he said and I laughed softly.

I knew where he was going with this. The super-rich in District 12 had showers, but everyone else just took baths. Showers were a thing of luxury and the both of us had had our first showers when we had gotten here. "Showers?" Caesar asked, looking shocked that it was the showers that Peeta thought were odd. It must have been an everyday part of life here. That just showed how different the Capitol was from the Districts.

"Yes," he answered and I smiled at the boy.

"We have different showers," Caesar repeated, looking at the audience and laughing lightly. Peeta had the crowd laughing and it seemed like they were backing him. Good, maybe he was earning Sponsors. I didn't know what I was so happy about though. He was choosing to be trained separately and we were still competition.

For a moment the two laughed but Peeta finally leaned towards Caesar, who in turn leaned into Peeta. "I have a question for you Caesar. Do I smell like roses to you?" He asked.

My brows shot to my forehead and I knew that Caesar would have had the same look had he not been trained for moments like this. Haymitch and Effie both looked like they were ready to get onto the stage and throttle him. They thought that he was looking like a fool, but I knew what he was doing. He was trying to be relate able. "Um..." Caesar finally began.

"Do I?" Peeta repeated and Caesar leaned in, making an audible sniffing noise before pulling away from Peeta.

"Yeah," Caesar answered with a laugh. I smiled as Peeta and Caesar leaned in together laughing, the audience chuckling as well. "Do I smell like it?" Caesar asked, playing along with the gag.

Peeta leaned in and nodded at the man. "You definitely smell better than I do," he answered.

With that answer, the entire stadium erupted in cheers and laughter, as did the majority of the backstage. I wondered if any of my responses had made anyone laugh like that. "Well I've lived here longer," Caesar answered. "So Peeta tell me. Is there a special girl back home?" He asked. I leaned forward and waited for his answer. I had seen Peeta around, talking with merchants daughters, but I had no idea whether or not he was with any of them.

Peeta shook his head and gave his answer. "No, not really," he answered. I was surprised. I had thought that Peeta would have someone back home. He was hard working, kind, and funny. Why wasn't he with someone?

Caesar seemed to share the same thoughts as me as he shook his head and laughed at the boy. "No?" He asked again and Peeta nodded. "I don't believe it for a second. Look at that face.," he said to the audience and there was a handful of cheers from the female section of the crowd. "Handsome man like you... Peeta. Tell me," Caesar said as he leaned in.

He seemed to think about it before finally nodding. I leaned in, hoping that it would be some secret crush that he would admit. At least then the girl back home would know which of us to cheer for. Without his family behind him, he deserved someone. I had m supporters, he needed his. "Well, there a... There's this one girl that... I've had a crush on forever." Perfect, it is a secret crush. "But I don't think she actually recognized me until the Reaping," he admitted.

"Well... I'll tell you what Peeta. You go out there and you win this thing. And when you get home. She'll have to go out with you. Right folks?" He asked the crowd, who all cheered loudly for him.

Peeta smiled and waved at the crowd for a moment, but shook his head, silencing the crowd. Did he really still not think he had a shot at winning? "Thanks but I uh... I don't think winning's gonna help me at all," he said. My head cocked to the side as I tried to think of why winning would hurt his chances with the girl. Would she be afraid of him? Maybe.

"And why not?" Caesar asked, clearly as curious about the whole thing as I was.

He sat for a moment and stirred in his seat before he looked like he was ready to admit it. "Because I came here with her best friend," he said softly. I stood in stone silence with a stupid look on my face. What did he just say? He came here with her best friend. He came here with me and my best friend was Katniss. Oh my God, he had a crush on Katniss. I glanced back up at the camera and saw that it was on me, and I looked like I had just been hit by a truck. I shook my head and steeled my face again. Great, his stupid confession had made me look like some fool who had no idea about her best friend's life. I looked like a terrible friend.

The crowd was silent for a moment before Caesar nodded at Peeta and placed his hand over Peeta's for a moment. "Well, that's bad luck," he said softly.

"Yeah. It is," Peeta answered just as softly.

"And I wish you all the best of luck," Caesar told Peeta, looking actually genuine. There were some times that you could tell that Caesar was rooting for a Tribute, and this was one of those moments.

Peeta nodded and stood. "Thank you," he told Caesar.

"Peeta Mellark. District 12!" Caesar yelled and a moment later the cheers erupted. I saw Peeta walking down the steps and get back to the area where we were all waiting for him to leave. All pity and hope that I had had for him earlier flew out the window as my vision went a pure red. He had made me look like a fool, it was hard enough to look tough with Cato lingering around, but now I had to worry about my own District partner?

As he walked over to us I stormed over to him and pushed him against the wall. In the heels I met his height, so I used it to my advantage. I pushed my arm into his throat, hoping that I was making it hard to breathe. "What the hell was that?! You make me feel like we're actually friends and then you say that you have a crush on my best friend? Katniss! God, was that why you wanted to train alone? You wanted to get apart from me so that when we were in the Games, you could kill me without a second thought? Well trust me, she won't love you for this! She'll hate you if you do that! So that's how you wanna play?" I growled, ready to throw a punch.

There were arms around my waist but I was too angry and too focused on Peeta to check whose they were. "Stop! Stop it!" The voice yelled. It was Haymitch. I knew that he would be furious with me right now, but I was furious with Peeta. I had thought that he might fight back with me, but he only stood there with a sad face.

The fact that he wasn't fighting back only made me angrier. I shook my arm on his chest, hoping that he would fight me back, but he did nothing. "Start right now," I growled at him.

Finally able to pull me away from Peeta, Haymitch grabbed me around the waist and flung me back so that he was standing between the two of us. I wanted to run back and take out the rest of my anger on him, but I couldn't. Haymitch was blocking my path to him, and I didn't want to risk getting injured the night before the Games. "He did you a favor," Haymitch sneered at me.

I scoffed at Haymitch and shook my head. He did nothing of the sorts. "He made me look stupid. Like the clueless best friend. And I thought that Cato was bad enough doing shit like this to me!" I yelled, throwing my arms up. Was everyone determined to make me look like damn fool these days?

Growling at me, Haymitch laid a hand on my shoulder and he pushed me back one more step as I advanced on Peeta again. I had hoped he wouldn't notice, but he clearly had. "He helped you. He made you look like a good friend. Which in your case, can't hurt sweetheart!" He yelled at me. I knew that I was a good friend, what did it matter if they thought I was a good friend? It mattered to them if I was a good killer. That was it, end of story.

"He's right Aspen," Effie said softly.

Haymitch threw his hands up at her and shook his head. "Of course, I'm right," he snapped at her. "Now I can sell the star cross lovers from District 12 and 2. That will sell faster than any other pairing in history. Especially with your family's history with District 2. And I can sell the two of you. Friends that both want to get back to the same person," he told me.

Immediately recoiling in disgust, I shook my head. "We are not star crossed lovers. Damn it I have to kill him!" I yelled. It seemed like every day my mission to kill Cato was getting harder and harder. Now they were going to try to sell us as star crossed lovers. We were nothing like that. We just liked to mess with each other, and he liked to spring kisses on me at inopportune moments.

Shaking his head at me, Haymitch pointed to the cameras. "It's a television show. And being in love with that boy might just get you Sponsors which could save your damn life," he growled at me. He glanced around and began to realize that we were attracting a lot of attention. With us screaming at each other and starting fights, we were now a tourist attraction. "Okay... why don't you get out of here? Maybe acting to live will keep you both in one piece tomorrow," he growled at the both of us.

"Manners," Effie snapped. We all sighed and climbed into the elevator. I stood at the back of the elevator and Peeta was clear across the small space from me. The elevator finally dinged and I let everyone disembark before me. Haymitch, Effie, Cinna, Portia, and both Peeta and I's prep team stepped out of the elevator. Both Peeta and I climbed off and instead of heading into the living room where the adults had gone, we walked to our rooms. It had been a long day and tomorrow would be even longer. That was, if I even made it to the end.

Right before I walked into my room though, Peeta grabbed my arm and stopped me. I turned around and stared at him, wondering what more he could possibly have to say? Hadn't be done enough already? "Look, Aspen. I'm sorry if I made you feel stupid when I admitted that I liked Katniss. It's just that I wanted to be honest when I was up there and I was only thinking about what I wanted to say, I wasn't thinking about the fact that it might fall back on-" Peeta babbled on.

I held my hand up and smiled at him. "I know Peeta. Look, I didn't mean to get that mad at you, and I shouldn't have. I think that it's sweet that you like her and if it is you that gets back home, I hope that things work out for the two of you. It's just that I'm so nervous about what's to come. I mean, the Games start in ten hours and I don't know where I stand with things. Plus there's Cato. I just don't get him. One minute he says that he doesn't want to kill me and the next he's debating on how to skin me. He just keeps me on edge and I unfairly took out my anger on you. I'm sorry," I told Peeta. I was angry with him, but if we didn't get the chance to talk in the morning and something happened to one of us in the Games, I didn't want him thinking that I hated him.

"Thanks Aspen. Goodnight. And good luck tomorrow," he told me before walking into his room. I smiled at him and stepped into my room. Quickly, I showered and washed myself clean from everything that I had been decorated in. Stepping out of the shower, I pulled on a pair of tight, black running shorts and an over-sized white sweater. I plopped myself into my bed, but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get to bed.

Rolling out of the fluffy thing, I looked at the clock and saw that it read nine past midnight. In just under nine hours I would be taken out to the hovercraft so I could be transported to the arena. I knew that it would be smart to get to bed, but my mind was racing too fast for me to get to bed. So instead of getting back in bed, I walked out of my room and took to the roof. I strolled through the garden slowly and then took my spot at the edge of the roof. I looked down and saw that there were parades and celebrations all through the streets. They were all celebrating the Games to come while we were all here, pondering if we would be alive tomorrow. While our friends and families were too paranoid to stop watching the televisions.

Shaking my head, I glanced away from the streets and looked up at the sky. With all of the lights from the Capitol shining, it was impossible to see the stars that normally were scattered across the sky. I heard the door shut to the roof as I laid back and watched the empty sky. The footsteps were from a barefoot male, probably Peeta who couldn't sleep either. "I miss the skies at home. We could always lay out and watch them. Pretend that we were in some far off place where this was nothing more than a speck in the universe," I said dreamily.

I didn't know if Peeta wanted to listen to me babble or not, but I figured if he was standing here, he was looking for company. "That sounds like a nice night," Cato said to me. I jumped up from my spot at the sound of his voice. I had thought that it was Peeta up here, not him. How had he even known about this place? "I never got to go out at night. Every day and every night I was at the training center. There was never any time for us to have any fun. Once when I was younger, I was beaten to a bloody pulp because I had spared a small rabbit during hunting class," he told me quietly.

No part of me could think why he was rationally telling me all this. Maybe it was the little human in him that wanted to share what had happened to him during his life, just in case something went wrong tomorrow. Or maybe he just wanted someone to know that he was human. "I'm sorry," I told him, actually meaning it.

He scoffed and took a spot next to me. "This is the only thing that I wanted for all of my life. I wanted to come here and be the ruthless killer that I was trained to be. I wanted to go home and live in glory. I had this whole thing planned out. And then you come along," he told me and I looked up in surprise. "I know that I would be able to kill anyone here without a second thought, anyone but you. I think I'd actually feel bad. I don't want to kill you," he told me.

Sitting in silence, I swung my legs over the edge of the building and laid a hand gently on his own hand. Despite the fact that we had now kissed twice, this was the most intimate we had ever been. "You know, once when I was ten I saw this girl get chained to our whipping post. She was going to get thirty lashes for taking a piece of bread because she was starving. I stepped in for her. The whole thing hurt like hell and I even passed out for a while. But they would wait until I was back in consciousness so that they could watch my face through the entire thing. Still, I never cried. Not even when it was all over and they had all left. I swore to myself that day that there was nothing that could ever hurt me again. But it was that day too where I decided that nothing good ever came from love. It was the day that I learned how I had lost my parents. It was a bad day," I mumbled the last part.

"So you don't believe in love?" He asked me and I nodded. He nodded back to me and a few minutes later laughed. "My dad would kill me if he saw how soft I was being on you," he told me.

I laughed and nudged him in the side. "I think you might be falling for me. I don't blame you, I'm pretty damn charming," I told him with a false sense of pride. He laughed and shoved me and I fell to the side. I shivered too as the icy blast of wind hit me. He laid a hand over my shoulders and I smiled, finding that I fit in his side like a puzzle piece. I knew that this was a dangerous game to play, but just this one night, I could enjoy him as a human. We sat there for God knows how long. Probably about an hour. Finally, I sat up and smiled at him. "It's getting really late and we have a big day tomorrow. I should try to get to bed."

He nodded at me and stood as well. I had thought that we might have a nice parting, but clearly I was wrong. "I like you 12, and I had fun up here tonight. More fun than I've had in a while. But if you try to bring this up ever again, or tell anyone, I'll kill you. When the time comes, I'll kill you. As slowly as possible. And you'll know, just before you die that you failed, just like your parents did," he told me with a dangerous gleam in his eyes. I glared at him, but I knew that neither of us were that serious about it. His eyes were slightly soft behind the hard anger, and I knew that mine were soft too.

"That's fine, 2. Just know that you aren't the only one with plans. I think you know what happened to my parents. Both were killed by the District 2 male. Now, it's my turn to avenge them. And it will be with your death. I'll stab you through the heart, just like they died. I want you to feel the pain that they felt when they died," I growled at him.

He smiled at me and walked up to me, touching my shoulder, making me feel smaller than ever. "Then I'll see you at the Death Match 12. You'll die just like you always knew that you would, and I'll win, just like I always knew that I would." I went to challenge him once more, but he did something that I should have seen coming by now. He grabbed me by my sweater and pushed his mouth against mine. I stiffened for a moment, but knowing that this may be the last time that I get a kiss, I let myself enjoy it. There was a red-hot anger behind the kiss that fueled it with fire. There was no District 2 and District 12 rivalry, there was only two angry kids that were in over their heads. Our mouths moved together for a moment before he pulled away and winked at me. "To remember me by. In case it's a few days before I see you again," he told me.

Walking off the roof like nothing had happened Cato disappeared from sight, and I sat there for a moment before I finally shook myself from my stupor. Like a robot, I made my way back to my room and fell into my bed. I rolled away from the door and slipped my eyes shut. All night, I tossed and turned to the imaginary sound of a countdown, the ringing of blades, and the screams of the dying.

A/N: Well, this is the last chapter that Aspen is in the Capitol! Next up, day one of the arena! I hope you guys liked this one because I enjoyed writing it. It's now two in the morning and I'm updating because I can't sleep. So let's play a game! I want you guys to tell me one thing that you would like to see happen with Aspen, Cato, or anyone else in the Hunger Games universe. Oh, and don't worry about their relationship moving too fast. At this point, it's more him doing it because he thinks it's funny to mess with her, and she's still determined to kill him. They like each other, but it hasn't deterred either of them yet. So let me know what you think about the chapter and let me know what you'd like to see! Oh, and a warning! The arena will be similar, but not identical to the one that Katniss competed in. I need it to be a little different for my story to work. Anyways thank you guys for the follows and favorites! And a huge thank you to my reviewer, **Silverthornofriverclan!** Til next time- A


	9. Chapter 9

A soft knock sounded on the door and I growled grumpily. For a moment I thought that I was home, in District 12 and Katniss was trying to get me to go on one of her early morning hunts. I opened my eyes though and realized that Katniss was hundreds of miles away from me. So were Gale and Prim. Sighing softly I watched as the doors slid open and Effie stood in front of me. I waited for her to say something stupid about today being a big day, but she only nodded at me and walked away. I stared at her and nodded back when she disappeared from sight. So even she wasn't ready for today. Well that made two of us. At least she was going to let me silently mourn for myself.

Today was the day. The first official day of the Seventy-fourth annual Hunger Games. Today was the day that I might die. Today was the day that the world would lose at least another six innocent children. Probably more. Shaking my head, I looked over at the clock and read that it was a few minutes before eight o'clock. I had about an hour to prepare myself to leave for the hovercraft with Haymitch. Ignoring the clothes that would be laid out in my bathroom, I walked into the living room and saw that Peeta was already there. Everyone was. We didn't say anything to each other though. I had heard that breakfast's the morning before were usually either silent, or loud and exiting for the Career Tributes. I was sure that Cato was itching to get his hands on a blade and make his first kill.

Peeta did look at me though with a sad smile. He grabbed my hand under the table and we both squeezed the other's hand. It was our little way of saying that we wouldn't hurt each other. No matter what happened to either of us, we would be friends until the end. However it was that we met our end. I wanted him to know that if he was the one who made it back home, he had my blessing with Katniss, but it was too quiet and I didn't want to disturb the small peace that we had. The calm before the storm.

I grabbed a small plate of eggs and the smallest biscuit that I could grab. A small plate of fruit as well along with a cup of water. It was a lean breakfast that would keep me through the day. But it wasn't so big that I would be sick from eating that much. Tributes had done that before and they always wound up dead. They would shove their faces full of food on the morning before the Games and then they would hardly be able to move when the countdown ended. As I finished my meal I watched as Peeta walked back into his room to change and then head down to the hovercraft. He was scheduled to go down twenty minutes before me. Silently I wished him good luck before his door slid shut, and I walked back into my room. I breezed into my bathroom and stripped my clothes off. Perhaps the last outfit that I would wear that I had picked out for myself. I stepped into the shower and turned the dial up to the highest heat that wouldn't burn me. If this was the last time that I would ever take a shower I would make it a damn good one.

While I washed myself off I thought about everything that could happen today. I could step off the platform too early and get blown sky high. At least my death would be quick. Or I could die in the Bloodbath. Maybe the Tribute that catches me will make it fast. Most people didn't want to kill so they wanted to make any deaths that they caused as painless as possible. Or maybe Cato or Glimmer would catch me. They would make it painfully slow. Well Glimmer would at least, Cato, I wasn't sure what he would do. Would he let me go in hopes that I would make it to the Death Match and be pinned against him? Or would he just end me there so he didn't have to worry about me anymore? Thresh and I had promised not to hurt each other, but promises could be easily broken. Would he kill me? Would Peeta, if it really came down to it? What about Rue? Would she even make it through the Bloodbath? I hoped that the girl was smart and ran off before the real fighting started. Or maybe Finch would prove me wrong and pull a Johanna Mason. Look weak throughout the training process and then come out as an amazing fighter.

What would I do? Would I be smart and head into the woods right off the bat, or would I make a fool's move and run straight for the Cornucopia. I wanted to say that I would be smart and run, but I knew that I would probably go for the supplies. If I lived through this thing, Haymitch would kill me for it. He wanted me to go straight for the woods, or shelter, but how would I live? I mean, what if there was a bow and arrows? Or maybe knives? There would definitely be knives. There always were. And with both Clove and I, there would be all kinds. I needed things like that. Food too, or rope. How was I going to hunt and get food if I had nothing to hunt with? It might kill me, but I needed to go into that Cornucopia. I could only hope that I would make it out alive.

Briefly, my mind flashed back home to District 12. They played the Games on a huge screen downtown at the Square. Most people, except the loved ones of the Tributes would be there, watching together and supporting their Tributes. The families of the Tributes normally watched in privacy, in the event that their family member didn't make it. They would want to mourn in peace. Would Katniss let Prim watch the Games? Would she even want to watch the Games? Would Gale want to watch? Or was he so mad at me for the Cato kiss that he wouldn't even care if I died? I had to live, if nothing else to know whether or not they hate me.

In District 12...

"Gale, stop pacing. You're either going to give yourself a heart attack or you're going to make a hole in the floor," Katniss told the only male in her home. Gale turned to her and shook his head, continuing his pacing like he hadn't even heard her. He had been pacing like this ever since he had walked into the Everdeen house that morning. She sighed heavily and ushered Prim over to the couch. "Prim, you know that if something bad starts to happen-"

"I leave the room and don't get to watch the television until you know what happened. I know Katniss, you've told me this a million times. She'll make it Katniss. Aspen is strong. There's no way that she won't make it." Prim shook her head with a determined glare and grabbed her bowl of soup. She wasn't very hungry, but if she didn't eat, Katniss wouldn't let her watch the Games at all. She had to watch, she had to know what would happen to the girl that had saved her, and her sister's, lives.

Continuing his pacing in the corner, Gale slammed his hand into the wall as he passed. Katniss gave him a glare for the sudden outburst and Prim looked on in shock. Mostly he had been silent since Aspen had been Reaped, but he'd had a few angry outbursts. "How are you OK with this Katniss?" Gale angrily asked his best friend. "That's Aspen out there. Our Aspen. And she's about to compete in the Games today. Damn it she might not even be alive tonight!" Gale yelled. Katniss's mother came out of her room and looked on at the group with a sad look. She had lost Aspen's mother, her best friend to these Games. She knew exactly how they were all feeling right now. They were afraid, angry, and guilty, despite the fact that they had nothing to do with it.

Storming up to him angrily, Katniss jammed a finger into Gale's chest before scoffing and grabbing his arm, dragging him out of the house. They stood on the small yard in front of her house, trying to keep calm. People were walking back and forth past her house, all looking grateful that they weren't going to lose a child or friend. But every time that they looked over at Katniss, Gale, or Prim, their eyes filled with pity. "You're making a scene. Now stop it. You aren't the only one who's upset that she's there. How do you think Prim feels right now? She thinks the whole thing is her fault! And you're making it worse. There's nothing we can do. Aspen is there and the only thing we can do now is pray that she makes it back to us," Katniss told Gale with a stern glare. Katniss wanted Aspen back more than anything, but she knew that they didn't have enough money to be a Sponsor and there was no way that either of them could help her. They were stuck as nothing more than people who wanted her home.

"You just don't get it, do you? I don't think you get that there's almost no chance that she's coming back! There's twenty three other people out there that want her dead. She's being stupid out there. That kiss with the guy that she swore she would kill? What the hell does she think that she's doing?" Gale ranted, seething underneath his steady exterior.

Katniss sighed and pulled Gale onto the steps that led up to her house. She sat herself down and pulled Gale down next to her, grabbing his hand. "I know that you think that she's being stupid, that she betrayed us, but we saw that video. Cato sprung that kiss on her and you know it. Look Gale, I know that you don't like the guy, and I really don't think that Aspen likes him either but-" Gale scoffed loudly and Katniss pulled her hands away from him and stood over him. "Look, I know that you love her." Gale glanced at her with shock in his eyes and she scoffed at him. "Yeah, don't look at me like you thought that I didn't know. I know that she means the world to you. I know that she's the person that you thought you would spend the rest of your life with. I know that your crush on her is why it breaks your heart so much when the two of you get into fights. But Gale you have to let it go for now. Trust that she knows what she's doing. If she does something with him while she's in the Games, well it might just be because she can survive that way!" Katniss hissed at him.

Instead of agreeing that she was right, like Katniss had expected, he stood and glowered at her once he was towering over her. She wasn't much shorter than him, but he knew how to make a person shrink into themselves. Well, everyone except for Aspen. It didn't matter how angry Gale got, she was never afraid of him. "Yeah, you just don't get it though. It doesn't matter if either one of them wins to you. If she comes back, then you have your best friend back. If he comes back then you get to live happily ever after with the baker's boy. It's a win-win for you. I lose everything if she dies out there. Do you even care if she comes back anymore?" Gale asked her with fury in his eyes.

The hurt flashed through Katniss's eyes, and she began to tear up as she stared at Gale in shock. He had said some cruel things before, but never something like that. Never to her. They were each other's best friends. They fought, but they never had said anything like that. "How could you ever think that about me? I don't even know Peeta! What he said was sweet, but Aspen is my best friend and I would die to get her back here!" Katniss yelled with tears beginning to roll down her face.

Gale scoffed at her and stormed off, leaving her on the front steps of her house, confused and hurt. Gale stomped away from the Everdeen house, determined not to see what was about to happen to his best friend. He stormed to the fence and threw himself under it, making his way to the spot where he, Katniss, and Aspen would always sit. Quickly he arrived at his destination and threw himself onto the ground. He sat with his arms folded over his legs, the wind blowing harshly at him. Aspen loves the wind, he thought. So does Katniss. He sighed and laid his hands on the two spots that his two favorite girls would always sit in. In one week he had managed to lose the both of them.

The view out to the Square was a terrible one. There were cameras set up all over the place and he knew that just out of view was a huge screen that would show everything that happened to Aspen. But he didn't want to know what was going to happen to her. He loved her. He couldn't watch the girl that he loved get slaughtered. He couldn't bear the thought that she had no idea how he felt about her. He had kissed her before she left, but she had probably thought that it was more on impulse than anything else. She had even admitted in her interview that she had no idea how she felt about him. But she had said the same thing about Cato. Why was he so close with her? What did he have that Gale didn't? He had always taken care of her, and Cato was threatening to kill her.

He sighed and laid back on the grass. He should go apologize to Katniss for what he had said. He had never made her cry before this and he never wanted to make her cry again. It wasn't her fault that Aspen was gone, hell she had tried to stop it. And it wasn't her fault that Peeta had confessed that he loved her. She had never even really met the guy. He had only helped her once when she had been starving to death. He was just taking all of his anger out of the person who was the closest to him. And unfortunately that was Katniss. He loved her just as much as he did Aspen, but there was something different about Aspen. She was just different from Katniss. He loved both girls and he knew that he was going to grow up to marry one of them, but he had always thought that it would be Aspen.

Now she was on a one way train towards death, and Katniss would probably never speak to him again. He slammed his fist into the grass and threw his head back on the soft ground. Bells began to toll in the background and he sighed at the warning that told citizens that there was only an hour and a half left before the commencement of the Games. Gale thought back to Aspen and took a deep breath. Please be careful, Aspen. Come back to us, come back to Katniss and I. Please be safe out there. Don't be the hero, Gale pleaded silently with a girl that couldn't hear him. "I wonder how she's taking things right now," Gale thought out loud.

BACK IN THE CAPITOL

I stepped out of the shower and onto the drying pad. I would really miss this. It was so much easier than waiting for my long hair to dry itself. I looked in the mirror once the dryer had done its work and stared at myself. I still looked the same, but tougher. I looked like I was ready to go, and that was a good thing. There was no more sweet, innocent Aspen. The girl that was about to go into these Games was different. She couldn't care about what happened to other people. She couldn't care if she was tired or hungry. All she could think about was how bad that she wanted to get back. If I came back, I would be completely changed.

Kicking my clothes to the side of the bathroom I took my time pulling my underwear on. I looked at myself sideways in the mirror and nodded. I had been muscular but skinny before, and now with the Capitol food I had filled out slightly. The curves that I already had were more pronounced now. Sighing, I pulled on the sports bra that had been laid out for me and tightened the straps. I couldn't stop because of a wardrobe malfunction. Walking over to the vanity that was outside of my bathroom I glanced at the Tribute outfit that had been laid out.

It was a very traditional outfit for the Tributes to wear. It gave away almost nothing about what the weather in the arena would be like. There was a pair of reasonably tight cargo pants that were a deep green. I pulled them on quickly and did a quick dash around my room. They were good, they were easy to move around in. I pulled on the pair of socks that they had given us second. They were thick and went around the ankles which made me think that the arena might get cold at night. The shirt was the last thing that I grabbed. It was a dark maroon with a slight V-neck. I pulled it on and let it fall around me. It was over-sized slightly but that meant that it would be easier to grab onto another Tribute's clothing if I needed leverage in a fight. There was a pair of black combat boots laid out for me as well and I pulled them on. They reminded me of the ones that I owned, but they were newer.

Nodding at my outfit, I walked over to the vanity and grabbed the hair tie that was laying there. I pulled my hair into a waterfall braid that went down my back and looked myself over once more. I looked like a Hunger Games Tribute. I looked like I was ready to fight. But deep down, I was terrified. I wasn't ready to die, and I sure as hell wasn't ready to take a life. But I knew that I would have to if some Tribute came charging at me with a knife. It was live or die. There was no thinking, only acting.

I wasn't ready to leave the room that I had grown so accustomed to, but it was time. The clock read nine o'clock, so I was already late to head to the hovercraft. Like clockwork, a knock came at my door and I opened it. Effie was standing in front of me with a small smile on her face. She looked like she was searching for something to say but I shook my head and gave her a sad smile. At this point there was nothing left to say. Pulling her into a hug, she gripped onto me tight before I pulled away from her. This wasn't her fault, she was just doing what she had been raised to think was right. I waved goodbye to her as Haymitch walked out to greet me.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me over to the elevator. I stepped inside and watched as the doors closed. Effie waited at the end of the hallway, waving to me the entire time. That is, up until the doors shut and I was taken on my way to slaughter. Haymitch laid a hand on my shoulder and looked at me. "How you doing, kid?" He asked me.

Laughing, I shook my head. The laugh was a real one but it was more of a sad one than a genuine one. "How do you think I'm doing Haymitch? I'm about to go fight for my life against twenty three people and more than half of them want to kill me. I have no idea how I'll kill some of these people, I have no idea if my friends hate me, and I have no idea what the hell Cato is doing to me. I don't know what I'm doing," I complained.

Haymitch nodded at me and looked me straight in the eye. "You listen to me and you listen good Aspen. You are more than capable to kill anyone out there. You didn't get that 12 in training for nothing. You do what you have to do to get back here, you understand me?" He asked and I nodded. I didn't want to kill anyone but that wasn't an option. I would have to take lives, and I knew that. "As for your friends, it doesn't matter what you do out there. If they're true friends they will love you and stand by you no matter what. And Cato. You know what you came here with in mind. You are going to kill him because of what his people did to your parents. It's for your mother and father. Don't let him sweet talk you," Haymitch warned me.

I nodded at him and took in a deep breath. No matter what Cato would try to do or say to me, I would keep it in my head that I would kill him. No hesitation. First chance that I got I would kill him. "I can do this," I breathed quietly.

Haymitch laid a hand on my shoulder and nodded at me. "You're damn right that you can. I believe in you Aspen, I'm putting my chips down on you. Now a few last minute tips," Haymitch told me as the elevator door opened. We walked down a hallway behind the elevator that I had never been down and I could see a bright light at the end of the tunnel. The launch pad where the hovercraft was sitting. Waiting for me. "The Cornucopia first. They put all kind of stuff right in front. Right in the mouth of the Cornucopia. There'll even be a bow and knives there. Don't go for it," he told me with a look that said this wasn't up for debate.

He was serious about me not going into the Cornucopia. I knew that he was probably right, but I wanted to know why. It was the best chance that I had at a weapon, and would I be able to survive on no supplies? Yes, but not very long. Or would the Sponsors send me something? That was, if I even had Sponsors. Cato had probably stolen all of the Sponsors what I had gotten. "Why not?" I asked Haymitch as we walked down the hallway.

"It's a Bloodbath, they're trying to pull you in. It's not your game. You were talking about how you're nervous that the other Tributes want you dead. Well the ones that do are going to run straight in there. And whether or not you're fast, you're going to get cut off by another Tribute. And that's a fifty fifty chance that you'll win that fight. Don't go there, it's where Cato will be betting on you going. You turn, run, find a high ground. Look for water. Water's your new best friend," he told me. I nodded, I knew that it was the best idea to find water. I would dehydrate within three days of being in the arena if I couldn't find water. "Don't step off that pedestal early or they'll blow you sky high," he warned me again.

I nodded at him. "I won't," I told him and I meant it. Three years ago a girl had gotten jumpy and slipped off of her platform. Thank God Prim hadn't been watching when she did. The girl had been blown to pieces within a millisecond of hitting the ground. The first Tribute dead that year. I hadn't cried at the scene of her guts on her neighbors, but I had huddled in Gale's arms with Katniss until the Bloodbath was over. I hoped that didn't happen again this year. It was always a brutal and disgusting death. But at least it wasn't painful.

We exited the hallway and the hovercraft was now sitting before me. I looked away though, not wanting to see it yet. Before I went to walk away from Haymitch I saw that Finnick was across the cement runway, saying goodbye to his Tribute. Coral. She looked exactly like me in her outfit and her face was stone cold as usual. Finnick realized that someone was watching him as he looked up and nodded at me. And I nodded back and tried to smile at him but failed miserably. "Aspen," Haymitch called to me, shaking me from my thoughts. "You can do this," Haymitch told me.

"Thanks," I told him, gathering him into a hug. It might be the last time that I saw him so I wanted to depart from this as friends. I pulled away from him and he turned me to the hovercraft. It was huge and painted black. There were windows but it was impossible to see in. Of course, they didn't want people to see the Tributes before they got into the arena and they didn't want us to be able to see out. Coral got onto the hovercraft and I began to make my way over to the lowered platform.

Before I took three steps to it though a voice called my name and I turned back to the sound. The man whose voice I heard shocked me. It was Seneca Crane. Shouldn't he be up with the other Gamemakers getting ready for the countdown? At this point we were only about half an hour out. If they had been having such problems that they had had to push the Games back a day shouldn't he be making sure everything was still working smoothly? He smiled as he walked up to us and took Haymitch by the hand giving him a firm shake. Haymitch smiled begrudgingly but he looked like he was about ready to pull Seneca's head off. "Mr. Abernathy. Thank you for getting Aspen this far but I can take over from here. I believe your time would be more wisely spent getting more Sponsors for our Tribute here, don't you think?" Haymitch looked like he was going to argue, but Seneca cut him off. "Not to worry, I only need five minutes with her and then it's on to the hovercraft. I'll watch out for her."

Haymitch looked at me with sorrow but I shook my head. He hadn't asked for Seneca Crane to meet us out here so it wasn't right for me to be angry with him. Haymitch pulled me into one last hug and I said goodbye to him one last time. He turned on his heels after that and I was left alone with Seneca. Not completely alone though, there were Peacekeepers that were carefully watching the time. "Mr. Crane, don't take this the wrong way but shouldn't you be up in the control room now? Getting ready for the Games?" I carefully asked him. The last thing that I needed was for him to angry with me right before the Games started.

He laughed and shook his head at me. "Just Seneca, Aspen please. We're friends here. All of us are really. You, me, even President Snow. We are all allies in this. We can be even better friends if you make it out of this. Besides, you know that you're a favorite of the both of ours. You just need to play along to our rules," Seneca told me.

"You aren't allowed to favor Tributes. Not even President Snow is allowed to show the Tribute that he's rooting for. It shows favoritism and people might assume that there is cheating involved," I told Seneca as if I was reciting it from a textbook. I didn't know what it was but I went completely rigid whenever he was around. Maybe it was because he held my life with a single button. Literally. He could blow me the smithereens or he could set a mutt on me. Hell, he could probably even set me on fire.

Once more he laughed at me and I couldn't help but feel like a fool. Why was he laughing at me so much? Was I really that foolish? He wasn't allowed to pick favorites, neither of them were. I was sure of that. "Very good Aspen, we aren't vocally allowed to say who our favorites are. But we can keep them in our minds. Don't worry though, I won't take it easy on you. I won't warn you when you have a Tribute on your tail, I'll still send mutts after you, and I'll still blow you apart if you step off of that platform even half of a second before the counter reaches zero," he told me with a nasty smirk.

Confused, I turned away from him. "Why would you come to threaten me in person? I knew all of those things. Was this only to unnerve me or was there a reason that you're wasting my time?" I asked him bravely as I turned back to face him. It probably wasn't wise to say something like that to him, but I wasn't really thinking straight.

He smirked at me like he was proud of the way that I was speaking up to him. "That is exactly why I came to talk to you in person. Your attitude. You're so brave Aspen and I love watching you. I think you'll put on quite the show during the Games. You have no idea how thrilled people are that there is a love story this year, and a Tribute with a perfect training score. All you need to do to survive in these Games is do as we say." I opened my mouth to ask him what he meant but he stopped me with the raise of his hand. "Trust me, you'll know what I mean when we get to that point. I wish you luck my dear. I really do want to see you come back here. I think we can have lots of fun together," Seneca told me with a sly wink.

I nearly puked but I was determined to look strong. So I nodded and walked away from him, headed to the hovercraft. I walked up the ramp quickly and into the ship as the platform raised up behind me and sealed us in the hovercraft. The seats were lifted off of the floor and we were held in place by chest restraints. Did they really think that we were going to try to escape that much? Well I suppose it had happened before. I was lead over to the only empty chair that remained in the hovercraft. I was in between Glimmer, who was giving me creepy smirks and looked like she was ready to tear my head off, and the boy from District 5, who looked like he was about to cry. Cato was across from me and he winked at me as I was getting strapped in to my chair. He kept giving me looks and I was doing my best to ignore them. Peeta was right next to him and he looked to me with a nod that I returned. We wouldn't hurt each other. We were better than that.

Falling back in my chair my legs lifted off of the floor and I heard Cato laugh audibly at me. The Peacekeepers growled at him not to laugh or make any noise and for once he actually listened without saying anything. He was ready for this, I could tell. He seemed to be running a game plan through his head and he was rolling his wrists. He was ready to slice someone's stomach open. Well it damn sure wouldn't be mine. He had claimed me as his, but I was no one's but my own. And I would show him that.

"Give me your arm," I heard the muffled voice of a Peacekeeper growl. He took the arm of Cato and shoved a needle into his arm. Cato didn't move at all but I knew that the needle must have hurt. The damn thing was huge. It looked like something that should be used on a horse. The man pulled the needle out of Cato's arm and he rubbed his hand over where he had been stabbed. What were they doing? Taking blood? They had already done that. Tranquilizing us until we got there? Cato looked fine so it must not have been that. "Give me your arm," the Peacekeeper told Glimmer. She handed her arm over and winced as the needle went into her arm. I had to give the girl credit, she did better than I would have thought she would. "Give me your arm," the man said as he held the needle over my arm.

Not wanting to be stabbed without knowing what it was that they were doing, I asked probably the most idiotic question I could have. "What is that?" I asked the man.

Glimmer snorted at me and I had to resist reaching out and slapping the smirk off of her face. If I was more confident that I would survive the Bloodbath I would go for her first. "Your tracker," the man told me and it immediately made sense. They always put the trackers in the Tributes so that they could keep track of us as we moved throughout the arena. I had just always thought that it had been on their clothes, not in them. Although that explained how they could tell when Tributes were dead or not. It measured our vitals. A sharp pain shot through my arm suddenly and I kicked out without thinking. The Peacekeeper dropped onto his knees with a grunt and I heard the bark of laughter come from Cato.

The man stood back up and reeled his hand back, ready to hit me in the face. I tensed up, ready for the blow but it never came. Right as he brought his hand down another Peacekeeper caught him. "Don't! We aren't supposed to injure the Tributes. Besides, she'll get hers in the arena. Just let it go man," the second Peacekeeper told his partner.

The man with the needle snatched his arm back and held the needle out to me. "Listen here 12. I hope you're the first to go and I hope you go slowly. I'm gonna enjoy watching you die," he snarled at me before standing up and heading next to me, to the boy from 5 who now looked like he was about to pass out. That poor kid would probably be dead before we even made it to the arena. Oops. I flipped my arm over and looked at the faint blue glow that was coming from my forearm. I felt the hovercraft shift and I sucked in a breath. We were off, we were on our way to the arena. It would only be about ten or fifteen minutes before we got there and after that it was five minutes until we went into the arena. Then there was one minute to gather yourself, and then it was all out war.

I took a deep breath and leaned back in my chair, glancing at the ceiling of the hovercraft. Since there was nothing that I could do while we were on here I might as well think up a plan. Should I take Haymitch's advice and run, or should I be brave and make a run for a pack or small weapon near me? I knew that the Career's would be after me, but I also knew that I was faster than them. Glimmer and Clove were naturally slow and so was Marvel. Cato was fast, but his weight slowed him down. I could pick up some provisions and be off before they even got to the mouth of the Cornucopia. Finch was the only person who ties me for speed but I knew that she wouldn't kill me. She wasn't the type. But that didn't mean that I wouldn't be weary of her. I didn't want her to end up being another Johanna.

So I had a plan. I would make a mad dash for something small and then run like hell out of the Bloodbath. Hopefully I wouldn't get tangled up with any Tributes. Especially the ones that wanted me dead. Well that was most of them, but oh well. I would be able to do it. I'd wait for the Career's to slaughter each other and everyone else and then I would come out with only one person left. It was such an easy plan, the question was could I make it work? Probably not, not with Cato determined to toy with me. And definitely not with Seneca Crane's and President Snow's eyes on me.

The hovercraft shook slightly and I looked back up, immediately meeting Cato's gorgeous blue eyes. Stop it, Aspen. You can't afford to think like that. As of now, you hate him and you will do anything it takes to kill him. People just like him murdered the only family that you had. So it's time to show him what it's like to be on the pointy end of the blade. He merely watched me with a confident smirk as the hovercraft settled into the dirt. We were here. It was time. Just before someone undid his restraints he looked at me with bright eyes. I'm coming for you, he mouthed to me before he was taken from the hovercraft.

Maybe you will, but you'll never catch me. I waited for everyone else to be released before they finally unlatched my restraints and grabbed my arms. Two of the Peacekeepers that were lining the hovercraft picked me up and stood on either side of me. I walked right behind the armed guards as they led me to my room where I would be brought in a small tube up into the arena. We walked through the area that was called the Catacombs by the viewers. This place would be decorated with pictures and videos, along with cases after the Games ended and people would be sold tickets to come here and see where the Tributes prepare for their Games. It was sick but it was something that the Capitol people loved. They thought that this place was a fun tourist attraction, but it was nothing more than a tomb. A tomb that twenty four kids would walk into and only one child would get to walk out of.

I passed doors on both sides of the hallway and read the titles under each. They weren't names or Districts, they were identified by numbers. Was that what we were? We weren't even people anymore, we were numbers? I was stopped at the middle of the long hall and I stood in front of the doors, waiting for them to slide open. I only waited for a moment before the doors quickly slid open and I walked inside. The doors slid shut behind me and I heard a deadbolt lock behind me. Damn, they really didn't trust us. The first thing that I saw was the glass tube that would take me to the arena. We were right below it right now. It was hard to believe.

A shadow moved across the corner of the room and I panicked for a minute? Had Cato gotten in here somehow? That was a stupid thought though, he was under guards until we got into the arena. We all were. The movement continued and Cinna stepped out of the dark corner and over to me. "Cinna," I breathed as I launched myself into his arms. He tightened his hold on me and shushed me. My breathing was rapid and heavy. We were given the minute warning and now I was truly afraid. This had all become real in a matter of minutes. I was shaking as Cinna handed me a jacket that looked like it was built for cooler weather. It seemed like this year we would be in a more temperate climate. A few years back the Tributes had been in a tundra with no wood. Most of the Tributes had died from freezing to death so it had made a rather boring Games. After that the arenas were always somewhat warm.

"Here," Cinna said as he zipped the jacket up and looked at me. He moved something onto my jacket and I took a look at it. It was gold and small. What was that? I looked closer and saw that it was my Mockingjay pin. The token that Madge had given me. I had forgotten that I even had it. Cinna hushed me and I nodded at him.

He stepped back and I smiled at him. "Thank you," I said to him as he led me over to the tube. The door to the thing was open and I knew that it was almost time. Just as the thought crossed my mind there was a call for the thirty second warning. My heartbeat sped up and I began to shake slightly.

"You can do this Aspen. Don't be afraid. I've watched you train and I know that you'll be able to get back here. Besides, I have outfits for you to wear. Now fly little bird," he told me with a wink. I laughed slightly, but it was quickly turned to a nervous chuckle. At least he was trying. Cinna brought me over to the tube and wrapped me in a hug. "I'm not allowed to bet. But if I could, I'd bet on you," he told me. I smiled at him and thanked him one last time before stepping into the tube.

Not even a moment after I stepped in, the tube door closed and I whipped back around to Cinna in panic. I couldn't hear what he was saying, but I could read his lips. Calm down, be brave. I nodded and jumped slightly as the platform began to rise. I looked up but the top of the platform was still covered. I nodded at Cinna one last time before I turned in the tube, facing where the Cornucopia would be. Forgive me Haymitch. The doors above me finally opened and I was raised through them. Light blinded me for a moment and I shielded my eyes. But the wind hit my face lightly and I opened my eyes.

I immediately scanned the crowd and looked for Tributes. Peeta was five spots down from me, closest to a pack on the outer edge of the Cornucopia. Thresh was on the right end of the Cornucopia and the boy from 5 was on the other end. Glimmer was two spots down on my left and she was smirking at me. I was in between the District 7 female and the District 6 female, both looked nervous. Cato was two down on the other side of me, but his eyes were firmly locked on the Cornucopia. He was ready. Rue was six spots down from me on my right and she was turned away from the Cornucopia. Smart girl. Finch was two down from her and she was turned away as well. Coral was next to Clove and her eyes were locked on the Cornucopia as well as were Clove's, who was right next to her.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Seventy-fourth annual Hunger Games!" Claudius Templesmith called out and I saw the numbers appear at the top of the Cornucopia in bright yellow. One minute, we have one minute left.

60...59... 58...

There's a pack right in front of me. It's only about fifty feet in front of me. I can get that and I can go. Cato will head right to the swords. He won't even bother to stop and try to kill me. He doesn't want to risk losing the best sword that's out there. I could get it. There was a pack of knives too. I could get there first. Clove was on the opposite end of the Cornucopia, and I was faster. Those were mine. There was a small sword there too, right next to the knives. That was the perfect size for me and it wasn't too close to the Cornucopia entrance. I could get there and get back. There was a bow too, but it was on the opposite end of the Cornucopia. If I was fast enough I could get there before Glimmer or Coral could get it.

46... 45... 44...

I could do this. Grab my stuff and get the hell out of here. I had to do this. The numbers were pounding in my head as the clock counted down closer to zero. We were so close. In under an hour, more than likely half of us would be dead. I was not going to be one of them. I turned back for a moment and looked around the arena. Directly behind me there was a desert area, and the only place that looked like you would be able to hide was behind giant rocks. Not there, that wouldn't work. I would be easily spotted out there. Next to the desert area there was a large wooded area that seemed to take up most of the arena. That's perfect. That's where I would go. There was also a wheat field and mountains behind the Cornucopia, but I wouldn't go there unless I had to. It was most likely that the surviving Tributes would go to the woods, but it didn't matter. I would find the best place to hide, and I would stay there.

26... 25... 24...

I got down into a crouching position and ran over my plan once more. Grab the pack first, try for the bow next, sword after that, then knives. Get into the Cornucopia and get out as fast as possible. Run into the woods and find a spot to hide there and stay there. Move around every once in a while and hunt. Make sure that I get water too. Come out of hiding when there's one Tribute left and it's a fight to the death. It will be Cato, and I will kill him. I'll stab him in the heart and that's it. Only one person's blood would be on my hands. I would get to go home to Gale, Katniss, Prim, and Ms. Everdeen. I would win this for my mom and dad. Do what they never could do. The countdown finally hit ten and the man that was reading out the numbers went silent. The silence was deafening.

9...

Get down as low as you can and tighten your muscles. Get ready to spring off the platform as soon as the countdown hits zero. Not a moment later.

8...

I had to do this for Prim. She would not live out the rest of her life thinking that she was the reason that I died. I would get back and tell her that none of this was her fault.

7...

I had to get back to my best friend, Katniss. She was my rock and she was the reason that I fought to live when I thought that there was nothing worth living for.

6...

I had to get back to Gale. I owed it to him to show that everything that he had ever done to teach me how to fight had paid off. I needed to get back home and figure out how I really felt about him. I loved him but I needed to know if it was a love that was enough to last for a lifetime.

5...

I had to get back to Ms. Everdeen. She had been the one that had taken me in when I had nothing. She was my mother's best friend, and I would show her that she had picked a good family to trust. I had to get back for Mr. Everdeen. Even though he wasn't alive any more he had been the one to teach me to throw knives. He had taught me well and I would prove it to him.

4...

I would kill Cato. He was mine to kill.

3...

I would live. This was my turn to show that I was more than the girl who had lost her parents to these Games.

2...

I was ready.

1...

It was time. Before the one had disappeared from above the Cornucopia I launched myself off of the platform that I was standing on and onto the grass. I didn't explode so I knew that I had been timing the jump exactly right. Without thinking about anything, I ran like a bat out of hell towards the Cornucopia. Sorry Haymitch, but I know what I'm doing. I sprinted faster than I ever had in my life as I approached the Cornucopia. Finch was right behind me, but the other Tributes trailed in back of us. In time with my plan I grabbed the shoulder of the pack and slipped slightly as I grabbed it and threw it onto my back. The grass was more slippery than I had expected. Turning to my right, I headed for the bow and arrow set, but just as I got towards it, Glimmer cut me off and grabbed it.

I wanted to scream but I knew that I couldn't. Stopping dead in my tracks, I turned back and ran off before she could get an arrow aimed at me. I could get the sword and knives still if I was fast. As I ran back though, I realized that I had spent too much time here already. People were running left and right around me and I heard the grunts of fighting Tributes. I dashed around Marvel and watched as he threw his spear past me and into the heart of the District 10 male. I wanted to stop and stare, but I couldn't. I ignored the screams of agony coming from the boy and ran to the sword. I grabbed it in my hands and strapped it to myself as I ran.

Grabbing the handle of the sword as I ran to the knives, I unsheathed the sword and held it tightly. Just as I approached the knife though, I was knocked off balance and I had thought that I was caught up by a root. I hit the ground roughly and the sword went flying from my hands. You've got to be kidding me. Now was the time that I was going to show my clumsy side? Although as I was reprimanding myself for falling, an arm grabbed me and flipped me over, and I realized that I hadn't tripped. Another Tribute had knocked me over. This was exactly what Haymitch had warned me about.

I looked into the face of the Tribute who was now sitting on me. He smiled at me and threw a hard hit at my face. I dodged the hit, but just barely. He growled at the fact that he's missed and threw another hit at me. This one hit me full on in the mouth. I groaned at the pain and felt blood fill my mouth. I spit it out on the boy who angrily stepped on my knee. I screamed in pain and bucked my hips. He jerked wildly but managed to stay on. Glancing up at his face I realized that it was the boy from District 6. The one who Cato had blamed for taking his knife. Slamming a knife that I hadn't seen before at my head, I ducked out of the way and he only managed to scrape my cheek. I bucked hard once more and he lost the grip that he had on the knife, sending it flying. He was now unarmed, but he was strong. Without thinking about the consequences, I sat up quickly and smashed my head into his. The boy howled in pain and hit me with all of his strength on my temple. I groaned once more at the two hard head injuries and tried to focus, but it was impossible. He wrapped his hands around my neck and I started to cough. I was trying to get air into my lungs, but it was no use. His grip was too tight.

I'm sorry Katniss. I'm sorry Gale. I'm sorry Haymitch. I'm sorry Finnick. I thought that I would be able to get in and out, but I had overestimated my abilities. Please God, don't let Prim be watching right now. My vision began to spot and I tried to fight him off, but I wasn't strong enough. Just as I began to slip into unconsciousness though, I felt a warm liquid run down my arm and a heavy weight fell onto me. I coughed and my vision cleared. I realized that the boy from 6 had fallen on my chest, dead. And now I was soaked in his blood. I panicked as I threw him off of me. He had a huge gap in his neck where a sword had pierced him. In a sudden shock, I looked up, worried for who it was that was now standing above me.

"I told you that you'd be first," Cato spat at the boy as he rolled his bloodied sword in his hand. There were screams coming from all around me, but the only thing that I could focus on was Cato. He was bloody, so I figured that he had already been in a fight. I waited for his blow that would kill me but it never came. Instead, he laughed at me and gave me a hand. Reluctantly, I grabbed his hand and let him help me up. He brushed blood off of my forehead and smirked at me. "What did I say? I told you that I'd see you in the Death Match, 12! Stay alive and be careful. You're mine," he hissed at me.

Gulping, I nodded stupidly and went to run off. But right before I made my leave of him, I saw the District 3 female sneaking up behind him. She was holding a knife in the throwing position and without thinking, I pulled Cato to the side and he snatched himself away from me. The knife went sailing by his head and he looked at me in shock as I shook my head. He turned back and caught the eyes of the girl who looked like she was about to drop dead, which she most likely was. Without another word, Cato ran off after the girl, who sprinted towards the woods.

Standing shakily, I looked to my left to check for the knives but all I saw was Coral skewer the District 10 female. I gulped and turned to run, sprinting past Clove who threw a knife at the District 4 male. He dropped dead, the knife in the middle of his back. She turned to me and raised a knife but another Tribute ran between us and she decided to chase them down instead. I sighed deeply and ran back past my pedestal grabbing the small sword that I had lost in my fight with the District 6 male. I grabbed the sword and quickly sheathed it, sprinting towards the woods.

I smiled as I approached them. I was going to make it. Just before I hit the front of the woods though, I was tackled yet again. What the hell?! I had thought that I was far enough away from the fighting, but clearly I wasn't. I must not have even heard them following me. I turned over and saw that it was the District 9 female. She was about my size, a little bigger, but I knew that we were evenly matched in this fight. I glanced onto her hip and saw that she had a pack of throwing knives. I needed those. They were going to be my best defense. I jumped onto the girl and drove my knee into her stomach with all of my weight. She coughed but managed to slash a knife out at me. I jumped back and just missed the edge of the sharp blade. She growled at me and I threw a punch as I grabbed her by the jacket. Using the excess material, I twisted her arm behind her and grimaced at her scream of pain.

She threw the knife out once more, but this time I was ready. I grabbed her wrist, and using my knee to keep her down, I grabbed the knife from her. She tried to jump back up, but I was faster. Blindly holding the knife out in front of me I saw the panic in her eyes before she drove herself right into the blade. She screamed as the tip lightly pierced her neck. For a moment, I wanted to pull the blade away from her and leave her be, but she would only be one more Tribute for me to deal with later. Taking a deep breath, I jammed the blade the rest of the way into her throat.

I gagged as her warm blood began to run over my hand and she fell back from me, the light leaving her eyes. Oh my God. I had done it. I was a killer. I had murdered a girl that was only trying to do the same that I was. She was just trying to survive and I had brutally murdered her. I couldn't linger here though so I mentally apologized to her and grabbed the knife pack that she had strapped to her body. Her corpse. I gripped the knife tightly in my hand and ran off. Despite how hot it was in the arena, right now there were goosebumps all over my skin from the encounter.

The arena suddenly darkened as I ran into the woods and I sighed. All I had to do was run. I wanted to get as far away from the Cornucopia, as far away from the carnage, that I could. Just as I thought I was in the clear though, I heard panting behind me. I turned back and saw that it was the District 7 male. He was right on my tail, and gaining. But I was faster. All I had to do was outrun him. I didn't have to cause another death. For ten minutes the two of us wound in and out of trees, and bushes. I jumped over and under logs and made the sharpest turns that I could, but nothing deterred him. He kept on my tail, but he had fallen behind slightly. There was no way that I would be able to keep this up forever. Eventually I would get tired and have to stop, and have to fight. But I would lose that fight. I knew that.

As I debated whether or not to throw a knife at him, a sharp blade nicked my ear and I hissed in pain. Glancing over I saw that there was an axe laying in the ground. I knew that he was good with an axe, so was his partner, but I didn't expect him to have one. I had to make a move fast. If he had another one he would throw it soon, and this time I was sure that he wouldn't miss. I jumped behind a tree and listened to his footsteps. He was getting close to me. I grabbed my knife tightly and prepared to throw it. He sounded about ten feet away from me before I jumped out from behind the tree and threw. The knife lodged in the boy's eye and I had to cover my mouth to prevent myself from screaming.

He fell to the ground, screaming loudly. Panicking, I darted away from the boy, forgetting about the knife that I had lost. For miles, for hours I ran. Straight for a while, then I would turn and run diagonally and run straight again. I must have been in a dead sprint for nearly three hours before I began to slow dramatically. I had heard that adrenaline did odd things to your body but I had never heard of it letting you run for three hours. It was probably about one now, but I still wasn't ready to slow down. Slowly, I jogged for about another hour before I finally fell to the ground, completely exhausted. I slid myself under a fallen tree and laid there. Breathing heavily with sweat and blood dripping off of me, I laid back and gathered myself.

I must have been under the log for damn near two hours before a loud bang startled me. I nearly screamed but I managed to stay silent. I didn't know if any Tributes were close to me, so I had to be silent. The woods had been so quiet that I had forgotten where I was. It was the cannons. The cannons that told us when a Tribute died. On the first day the Gamemakers waited until the end of the Bloodbath before they set off the cannons so people could get settled before they found out how many had died. We wouldn't find out who had died until tonight though. I counted the cannons as they sounded. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight. I waited for a minute to see if another cannon would go off, but that was it. Eight people had died today. I had almost been nine.

That was less people than normally died. It wasn't uncommon for over half of the Tributes to die on the first day. The Gamemakers wouldn't be happy that they had a low death rate. Hopefully the carnage from today would keep them happy. I thought about who I knew was dead. I knew that Coral's partner, the District 4 male, had died by Clove. I had seen Cato kill the District 6 male too, the guy that had almost killed me. Coral had killed the District 10 female, and Marvel had killed their partner. That was four of the deaths. I had killed the District 9 female and I was pretty sure that the District 7 male had died too. That was six of the eight people that were dead. I had killed a fourth of the dead Tributes today.

But who were the other two that had died today? I was sure that Cato, Clove, Marvel, Thresh, and Coral had made it. I hadn't seen Peeta at all during the Bloodbath. Had he made it through or was one of the cannons for him? What about Rue? She had run straight for the woods but had someone followed her? Or was it maybe for Finch? She was fast but she didn't seem to be one for fighting. I hadn't seen any of them during the Bloodbath. One of the other two cannons was probably for the District 3 female that Cato had been chasing the last time that I had seen him, but who was the other one for?

I shook my head, there was nothing that I could do to find out. I would just have to wait until tonight to find out. It was probably about three now so I had about another three hours before the sun would set. Well before the Gamemakers would set the artificial sun. We were really inside a giant dome that was out in the middle of nowhere. The sky, the grass, the trees, and the sun, it was all fake. That was why the Gamemakers could start rain, earthquakes, and fires on command. The edges of the arena were normally wrapped in a force field too which would apparently either electrocute you, or just hurt like hell.

Deciding that it was probably for the best that I check my supplies before the sun set, I slid my pack off of my shoulders and opened it. I took the knife belt off of me as well and started taking my supplies out. There were two water canteens- both empty of course. Couldn't make this too easy, could they? I immediately made that my main mission for tomorrow. Find water above anything else. There was a small vial of iodine as well and I nodded. A drop of it in the water and I would be able to purify it. Perfect, I didn't want to die from something stupid like drinking water with germs in it. That meant that I could grab water from any larger water source too. I just had to find where it was. Maybe a Tribute would walk by and talk about it with their partner. That was a fat chance though.

Luckily there was some food in the bag too. I would have slapped myself if I had nearly died three times just for two empty water canteens. There was pieces of dried meat and I immediately allowed myself one for every day. It wasn't much, but if I was starving here, it would at least give me six days to figure something out. There was dried fruit in the pack as well and I set it aside. There was a lot of sugar in dried fruit so it would be good to save it for when I was feeling weak. And since both food items were dried they wouldn't go bad. At least the Gamemakers did something nice for us. There was a long bundle or rope and I smiled at it. That would be great for traps. Hopefully there was something to trap around here though.

Dipping my hand into the bag once more I felt something sharp and I pulled it out. Tied together with twine, there were two cutting knives. Those would be great for cutting wood if I needed a fire to cook or preparing meat. There was a small whet stone inside the pack as well that I would probably use later to sharpen the throwing knives. There was a thin blanket that was lining the pack as well and I smiled, stuffing everything back into the bag. Despite a few near misses, I had come away with some good supplies. Everything that was in my pack plus the six throwing knives. But my smile faded quickly when I remembered how I had gotten away with these.

I had accidentally caused the death of the District 6 male, and I had directly killed the District 7 male and District 9 female. Three people who had people that they wanted to get back too, just like me. Thinking back to their families as I packed my stuff up once more I remembered the interviews from the District 9 female's family. She had been fifteen. They had owned a wheat farm, exactly what District 9 was used for. She had a mother and a father who loved her and were afraid that she wouldn't return to them. She had a younger sister too that was just like Prim. There was even a guy that loved her back in her home. He wanted to marry her and he would never get the chance. I had stolen that from him. I had killed the girl that they all loved in the most brutal way possible. I wanted to cry for her, but I knew that I couldn't. I didn't know about the boy who Cato had killed, but I knew about the boy I had killed. He had a mother and father back in his home too. His family had loved him and were shocked that he had to go into the Games, he was only sixteen. He had two older brothers, a twin sister, and a younger sister. I had stolen that girl's twin. I hoped she hadn't seen it.

Sighing, I tucked my pack under the fallen tree and grabbed the rope. I set up traps for smaller animals all around my camp. I thought back to District 12 for a moment and hoped that Gale would be proud of me. He was always the one of us that would set up traps and I hoped that I had done it right. I remembered my training and I was almost positive that it was right. There was nothing that I could do for now though, I just had to leave and hope that something was there in the morning.

I made my way back over to my pack and tucked the rest of my rope away. Luckily there was still a lot left. I walked around the small area and found a tree that had a low branch that I could use to climb up. If I could find a branch with an out cove it would be perfect to sleep in. Grabbing the branch I knew that I would have to make my way up the bottom half of the tree quickly. These branches didn't look like they could take that much weight. I shouldered my pack and grabbed the first branch, pulling myself up to a small hole where I placed my foot. The branch creaked and I sucked in my breath, shimmying up the tree quickly. I made the mistake of looking down and I took a sharp breath of air in. I was so high up. A fall from up here wouldn't kill me, but it would damn well hurt.

I climbed about another twenty feet before I found a branch that was perfectly cut out and shaped for someone no bigger than me. For a moment I couldn't help but wonder if Seneca had set the tree up this way, but I was sure that he wouldn't risk something like that. He could die for making the arena easier for a Tribute. I settled into the branch and grabbed my pack, pulling out the blanket. I threw it over me and tucked the corners in, making sure that no part of the blanket was hanging over the edge of the branch. I didn't want someone to pass by and realize that there was a Tribute up here. I grabbed my rope and laid it on my side. During the night I would tie myself into the tree in case I moved around in the night. It might save me from a fall that could paralyze me.

My head fell back on the branch as I thought about everything that had happened today. Within the first half an hour of the Games I had already taken two lives. Two lives of two good kids. I didn't blame any of them for chasing me or trying to kill me. They were trying to live, just like I was. I only wished that they could have gotten to live out the rest of their lives. It was obvious that even if I survived these Games I would regret what I had done today, and in the rest of the Games, for the rest of my life. This day, and their faces, would haunt my nightmares for the rest of my life.

I wondered if Katniss and Gale had been watching. Or if Prim had watched. She'd been watching since she was eight but Katniss and I always made her close her eyes in the most brutal parts and this time was different. Now she knew someone that was fighting for their life. I could only imagine Katniss sitting pressed right up against the screen screaming at me to do something when the District 6 male had nearly killed me. She had probably been shoving Prim away from the screen too, in fear that I was going to die. That wasn't something that she would want her to watch. Hell, I had told her not to let Prim watch if she thought that I was in trouble. I didn't want her to remember my death, I wanted her to remember my life. Gale had probably been brooding in the back of the room and had secretly been elated when I had lived. That was, if he was watching at all. If he didn't think that I had turned my back on him because of Cato.

Cato. Why hadn't I let the District 3 female kill him? She would have too, the knife was going right for his head. Maybe that would earn me brownie points later at least. I should have let him get hit, that would have saved me from having to kill me later. Had it just been because he had saved me right before? Had I done it because it was right? Or had I done it because I couldn't bear to see him die? I wanted to think it was the former, but I knew that it was the latter. I still had to kill him though. I had time. Just like he had claimed me as his kill, he was my kill. Glimmer too maybe. Or maybe not. I hated the girl but maybe I didn't want her dead. I just wanted to be far away from her.

The arena began to darken and I watched as the artificial sun set and the artificial stars filled the sky. It was so gorgeous that I thought I was back home in 12 for a moment. But I was far from home. About another half an hour went by and I realized that the temperature had dropped drastically from the temperature earlier. Every time that I breathed out heavily I could see my breath. But it wasn't cold enough to die. It was just enough to entice Tributes to make a fire. But that was death right now. The Career's wouldn't be happy with that few kills so they would be hunting for Tributes tonight. A fire was a direct signal to them that someone was out there, and someone was weak. I was pretty sure that no one would be foolish enough to do that though.

Silence took over the arena for a while, but finally Panem's anthem played along with the symbol of the Capitol being shot onto the corner of the arena's dome. I sat forward and waited for them to play the faces of the deceased. The screen jumped straight to District 3 as it showed the face of the girl who had tried to kill Cato. So he had gotten to her. That death was probably my fault too. But that meant that Glimmer, Marvel, Clove, and Cato were still alive. Why did it make me feel so much better that I knew for a fact that Cato was alive? The District 4 male was next and I knew that Clove had killed him. The District 6 female was after him, and then the male that Cato had killed. So that left no more Tributes for District 6. The District 7 male popped up nest and I had to force myself to watch his picture. That was the boy that I had killed. He looked so calm in that picture. The District 9 female was next and I gulped deeply, remembering her blood running down over my hands. The District 10 female that Coral had killed and her partner that Marvel had killed were after that and then the Capitol symbol popped up.

I sighed deeply, knowing that Thresh, Rue, and Peeta were all safe tonight. Finch had made it too. I was glad that they had made it but it hurt too. It just made it more likely that I would have to face them at some time. Could I take their lives? Probably not. But it hadn't been too hard for me to kill the two Tributes today. But I also had no connection to them. Sighing, I slipped into the out cove of the tree and leaned back. All I wanted to do was go home but I was still a while away from that. Today had been a long day. There were eight dead and sixteen left. Fifteen more people had to die before they got their winner.

For hours I lay in the tree after tying myself down and pushing my bag behind me as a pillow. I was safe for tonight but it didn't make me feel any better. I had killed two innocent people and I was responsible for the death's of two other's. Already I felt drained from the competition and we weren't even a full day into it yet. I sighed and closed my eyes, but the only thing that I saw were flashes of blood and screams for mercy. I heard shouts off in the distance and knew from the high pitched laugh of Glimmer, that it was the Career's. Typical, they thought that they were invincible and no one would dare challenge them so they were as loud as they felt like. I was nervous that they were close, but I knew that their voices were carrying. They were probably at least a mile away.

I slipped my eyes back closed and after a few horrid dreams, I finally slipped into a fitful sleep. But all night my dreams were filled of memories of the life draining from the eyes of the kids that I had killed. Their blood on my hands. Their cries of pain. Their lifeless bodies laying before me. The thoughts of their families mourning tonight, and hating the girl that had killed their family. If this was how I reacted to only the first twelve hours of the Games, how would I ever make it through the rest?

A/N: So there it is! Aspen has survived through her first day, although she hasn't had an easy time. Now don't worry, I won't make her weak and terrified for the rest of the Games, it's just hard for her to get over the fact that she nearly died and was forced to kill tow innocent kids. Now the rest of the Games will last a long while and we will see Cato from time to time, but for a few days I want Aspen to be on her own. I want to show how she is able to fight in this arena without his help. But I had to put a little Aspen/Cato savior moment in there! I know more Tributes died in the original story, 13 to be exact, but I wanted fewer to die in my story so that I can give her more encounters and stretch the story out longer. Anyways, thank you guys for the follows and favorites! And a huge thank you to my reviewer **Justchildrenplayingsoldiers**! Next update should be soon, til then -A


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: So I don't know if you guys have seen this but Alexander Ludwig (the guy who played Cato) did a photo shoot for Calvin Klein recently. I highly recommend looking at the photos if you haven't seen them yet. Cold shower anyone?

The scent of smoke filled my lungs and my eyes shot open. Had the Gamemakers really been so upset with the turnout of the Bloodbath that they were already making a disaster? I glanced around me but none of the trees were on fire and it was still cold outside. I looked down and realized that there was a small glow coming from the base of my tree. I shifted my weight and looked over the edge. On the floor of the woods there was a Tribute huddled around a fire. I rolled my eyes at her. What the hell was she thinking? I know its cold out here right now, but it wasn't worth losing your life over. It was just a little cold. A fire like that would bring a bloodthirsty Tribute right to you. And if one came to her, they would unknowingly be drawn to me.

Sighing, I slipped into my tree as much as I could but a small crack made me stop. I laid back in the tree and glanced over the edge. What the hell had that been? Probably a Tribute attempting to sneak up on the girl. I rolled my head over the edge of the tree and watched as the girl sat straight up. The noise had startled her, but foolishly she had chosen not to run. Should I say something to her? Probably not. It really wouldn't make any sense for me to warn her. She would just be one more dead Tribute. But I didn't know if I could watch another Tribute fight today. I prepared to warn the girl, but just as I caught her eyes, Clove stepped out of the bushes.

The girl from District 8 screamed and tried to run, but as she dashed over her fire Marvel caught her and shoved her back. Coral and Glimmer stepped out on her sides moments later, the former eerily staring at the girl and the latter laughing loudly. The girl was already crying, but the biggest threat hadn't even stepped out yet. Clove shoved the girl back and she stumbled, falling over the rocks to her fire. Part of me wanted to scream for her, but I knew that I couldn't. The girl fell back onto the fire and rolled off immediately. But despite how fast she had gotten off I could still see the black, charred wound on her shoulders, and the tears that were streaming down her face. The Careers all laughed as the girl backed away and tried to make a run for the woods.

But just as she got herself up and on the move, she ran right into the worst Tribute that any one of us could run into. Cato towered over the girl and I watched his every move. This was why I couldn't fall for him. Despite his charm and good looks, he was a brutal, savage, killing machine. He grabbed her by the shoulder and forced his other hand onto the burn on her back. Her scream was enough to shatter my ear drums. I wanted to close my eyes, but I forced myself to watch. Cato smirked at the girl as she screamed, crying and begging him to stop. But he never did. He threw her to the ground with a laugh and pulled a monstrous sword from a scabbard that hung around his waist.

She once more begged for him to let her go, that she would do anything that he wanted, but he ignored her. He dragged the tip of the sword down her face, leaving a long cut. "Please! I'll help you hunt down, what's her name? Aspen! Please, I'll help you kill her. I can pretend to be her ally! Please!" The girl screamed. I glared at the girl darkly, despite the fact that I knew she was only trying to save her life. But still, why put me up on the plate? What the hell had I done?

Cato's eyes darkened as he pulled his sword back. For a moment I thought that he was going to accept her offer but he did nothing of the sorts. He grabbed her hair and held onto her head as he shoved the sword through her stomach. I slapped my hand over my mouth, trying not to scream. She didn't scream either. No one did. Glimmer looked at Cato with fear in her eyes, as did Marvel and Clove. Coral watched as Cato twisted the handle of the sword and brought her face to his. The girl struggled to get away from him but it didn't matter. She wasn't strong enough anyways, and I was sure that he had pierced something vital, making movement much harder.

"Let's get one thing straight. No one here, not even any of them," Cato growled as he motioned to the rest of the Career's. "No one will lay a hand on her. When her time comes, and it will, I will kill her. And I don't need offers from pathetic little things like you to help me. Her time is coming. Just not as soon as yours," Cato told her before ripping the sword out of her stomach. She gasped and fell to the ground of the woods. I waited for Cato to finish her off, but he didn't. He only watched her struggle for breath. "Let's go. There's a stream over in the desert area of the arena. We'll head there to get water. See if we can find any other Tributes on the way," he told his pack.

Cato began to walk away from the dying girl before realizing that the rest of his members weren't following him. He turned back and gave them all a deep glare. Clove moved forward towards him, kicking the girl from District 8 on her way. The girl cried out and Clove's face brightened. Marvel was the next to join Cato, dragging the tip of his spear over her body. She shivered and coughed as he walked by, Marvel smirking at her the whole time. Coral joined the group next, doing nothing as she passed the girl. I wondered if she ever actually showed any emotion. Cato waited for Glimmer to walk over, but she stood by the dying girl with hands on her hips.

Slinking down in the tree as Cato passed under once more, I switched to the other side of the branch and hung my head over once more. "Having a problem?" He sneered at Glimmer as he stood over her. Glimmer was tall but she still was dwarfed in comparison to Cato. I saw her shrink back slightly, but she was determined to look tough.

She stretched her back out, trying to match Cato for size. While she stood at his chin, I only barely topped off at his chest. "What the hell is this about, Cato?" She asked him, pointing out to the District 8 girl, who looked on in fear. She was dying, but it was going to be a slow and painful death for her. "Why can't we just finish her off? Make sure that no Sponsors try to help her out! This is stupid," Glimmer told her leader, trying to stare him down.

Just in the way that only Cato could though, he leaned over her with a dark glare. "You think that a miserable little thing like that has Sponsors. We have the Sponsors. Not her. They don't give a damn what happens to someone like her. "We are going to move on. You can stay here if you like, but if you do, you'll regret it. Because then, you'll be the one that I'm coming after. And you won't like what happens when I catch you," he growled at her. Glimmer nodded at him and gulped deeply. Even from all the way up here I could hear it. "Good," he growled as he turned away from her. "Any other objections?" He asked and the rest of the Career's remained deathly silent. "Let's go then. Lover Boy, hurry up!" Cato yelled behind them.

I cocked my eyebrows and turned back against the tree. Who was Cato talking to? All of the Careers were already around him, so who else had the Career's picked up. Who was foolish enough to follow them? There was a crack of the branch and I turned back to where the Careers were waiting with devious smiles. A boy with blonde hair stepped out of the dark and I had to cover my mouth to keep from audibly gasping. It was Peeta. He was carrying a small sword and walked up to where Cato was standing. What the hell was Peeta thinking? Why was he with them? What had gone through his mind that he had thought that joining the Careers would be a good thing? Had he turned against me and joined up with them to try and kill me?

No matter what explanation I had come up with made no sense. I couldn't think of any reason why he would have joined them. He wanted to impress Katniss too. What did he think she would think of him after he joined up with the people who wanted to kill her best friend? Peeta walked over to them and Cato turned, leading the Careers out of the opening. I had been so distracted watching Peeta leave the area that I had forgotten to stay hidden. The girl was looking up at me with pleading eyes and I swallowed heavily.

What should I do? I had already taken the lives of two Tributes. Did I really want to be responsible for the death of one more? Of course I hadn't done anything to her. But I had just sat by and watched when she had lay there in pain. I could have thrown a knife. I could have killed Clove first. Glimmer next. Then Marvel. The Coral. And then Cato. That would leave me with one knife left. For Peeta. But would I be able to kill him? Even if he had turned against me, Peeta was still my friend and I had sworn that I wouldn't hurt him. But had this changed the rules? Was he just a victim of circumstance or had he joined the Career's willingly?

"Please, help me," the girl pleaded with me. Maybe I should. It would give me a chance to redeem myself. But if I helped her would I lose my Sponsors? Would they think that I was weak? It didn't matter. I was going to redeem myself. I was going to give this girl a fair shot at living and getting back to her family. Untying the rope from my waist, I pushed the blanket off of my torso and dropped out of the branch. Slowly I made my way down branch after branch. "Oh, thank you!" The girl cried out to me. I shushed her as I continued to move down the branches. I was only about fifteen feet off of the ground when I saw the fear return in her eyes. "Oh please! No! Leave me alone!" She yelled as tears began to stream down her face once more.

I hid at the back of the branch as who I thought would be Cato returned to see why no cannon had gone off yet. Instead of the leader of the pack returning though, it was Peeta. He held a sword in hand as he leaned over her. She screamed loudly and he covered her mouth. I growled slightly as the two of them wrestled with each other. "I'm sorry, but I have to do this. I'll make it fast." Peeta was stronger than her but I could see the doubt in his eyes. He didn't want to kill her. He didn't know how to take her life. Not when she was pleading at him with her eyes and tears were falling all over his hands. He dropped her and I scoffed. If he was going to join the Career's, at least act like one.

I had forgotten how easy it was to hear little noises like that though, and Peeta turned to me. He glanced at the tree for a moment before he finally caught my eyes. He stared at me in shock and I kept my face even. Despite the fact that I was shocked by what I was seeing, I had to act like I was unfazed. He dropped the sword in his hand and sighed. "Go ahead, do it. You're a Career aren't you? This shouldn't be hard for you. As easy as a betrayal," I sneered at him.

"Aspen-" Peeta began, but I held up a hand. I didn't want to hear anything that he had to say. He had done the worst thing that someone could possibly do to me. The girl on the ground was writhing in pain, begging for one of us to save her. Peeta looked on at her in sorrow and I grabbed a knife. Pulling it back to my head, the girl looked at me in shock. Throwing forward, the knife soared through the air and landed with a thud in the heart of the girl from District 8.

She fell with her eyes wide open and her mouth hanging. She hadn't even had a chance to scream. She had probably thought that I was going to throw it at Peeta. I almost had. He leaned down on the ground next to the body of the girl and twisted the knife from her chest. I gulped at the sight of her bloody and burned body. Three. She made the third Tribute that I had killed in these Games. And we weren't even a whole day into them. She was the ninth Tribute dead. That made fifteen of us left. And six were Careers. I sighed slightly and watched as Peeta grabbed the knife. He walked over to my tree and I stiffened. Was he going to throw it at me? I know that he can't throw, but the distance between us isn't very far. He could definitely hit me if he tried.

Instead of throwing the knife though, he walked up to the base of my tree and jammed the knife into the trunk, a few feet below where I was. I watched as he looked up to me and sighed. He wasn't covered in blood, but I couldn't be sure if he had killed anyone today or not. But Cato was clean too, and I knew that he had killed at least two people. Probably more. But I was covered in blood. Perhaps tomorrow I would head to the stream that the Careers were talking about and wash myself off. I wondered if he was going to say anything, but he only stared at me. "Aspen look. You have to know why I joined them. It wasn't-" Peeta began before I cut him off.

"I don't care why you did. You broke a promise. I know that you wanted to be more than just a piece in their Games, but that's exactly what you are. You took the easiest route out. I would never have joined them, no matter what they did to me. And now she's dead, and I killed her. Because of you. Because you couldn't do what you had signed up for with them. You know she's the third person that I've killed today? There was only one person that I was determined to kill, and that was Cato. Now there's two. I'll let you guess who the other one is," I sneered at Peeta. He looked like he was going to try and say something to me but I shook my head. "Go. And don't be shocked when they turn on you and kill you," I told him.

He looked like he was heartbroken, but he nodded and left the clearing. I sighed at the encounter and dropped off of the branch. I hit the ground and hissed as my knees shook. Stumbling slightly, I turned and looked at my knife that was lodged into the tree. It had blood on the tip from where it had pierced the girl's heart. I gulped deeply and wrenched the knife from the tree. Pushing it back into the belt on my leg, I grabbed the top branch of the tree and went to pull myself up.

Right as I got a hold on the branch and lifted though, I felt someone pull me down from the tree and I had to fight from screaming. The person wrestled me to turn so that my back was hitting the tree and a moment later I had a blade to my throat. Without thinking about who was on the other end of the blade, I kicked out and heard the grunt from the Tribute. It was a male. Without thinking, I tackled the Tribute onto the ground and was shocked when he flipped us over. I hit the body of the District 8 female and gasped. The Tribute that was on top of me forced his torso down between my legs and he pressed his sword against my throat. I shoved my palm up into his throat and the Tribute groaned, sitting his knees onto my arms and using his free hand push me onto my back.

I continued to struggle but still I gave into death and sighed, praying that they would make it quick. "Not a bad fight princess. You did well," the Tribute told me. I gasped and opened my eyes realizing that it was Cato. He had stopped pushing down on me and I had stopped thrashing. For the moment, we were just trapped in a very compromising position. Well, that and with a corpse that we were currently pressed up against.

He laid himself between my legs and I bucked my hips, but that did nothing for me. He merely smirked at me as our bodies were shoved together. He was down on his forearms and his breath was tickling my face. He was incredibly warm and a tiny part of me wanted him to stay on top of me. But instead I tried to wrestle my arms away from him. He was too heavy though and I couldn't get my arms free of him. He continued to smirk as he watched me struggle, all while avoiding his face. "Get the hell off of me!" I hissed at him.

He laughed and pinned himself to my body even harder. Despite the fact that we were both wearing the jacket and baggy pants I could still feel his body through the clothes. His chest was rock hard and I didn't even want to think about what was a little farther down. "I think you like this 12. Come on, I see that bright red on your cheeks. You don't want to admit that it feels good," he purred to me. I didn't want to admit that his voice was making me melt, but it really was. "So, there were two Tributes on the fallen list that I don't know. Perhaps was it you that got to them?" He asked me.

I scoffed and shook my head. "Yeah, it was me. Both of them. Nine tackled me to the ground and I stabbed her in the throat. Seven chased me through the woods and I threw a knife at him. Bulls eye, literally," I told him. He smiled at me and nodded.

"Not bad, 12. I'm proud of you. You actually made it out of the Bloodbath," he told me.

"You thought that I wouldn't?" I asked him. He had been so confident that he would see me in the Death Match, why had he suddenly lost faith in me? "Why is Peeta with you?" I asked with a sudden rage shooting through me. I didn't know what it was about Cato but he always had one of two effects on me. He either made me melt where I stood, or he sent a red hot rage through me. For some reason there was no in between when it came to the two of us.

He looked at me with a sigh and shook his head. "I knew that you would make it. I just thought you might be a little more banged up. I mean come on 12. You'd be dead if it weren't for me. As for Lover Boy, he got cornered by me at the end of the Bloodbath and swore that if we didn't hurt him, he would lead us right to you. Turns out he was right," he told me.

My jaw dropped when I heard what he had said. Was he serious? Peeta had sold me out just to live for a few more days? I should have used that knife on him. He was a lying, deceiving traitor. The next time I saw him, I would kill him. "Keep in mind that you would be dead if it weren't for me too," I sneered at him. It was true, had I not grabbed his shirt and pulled him away from the girl from District 3 Cato would have had a knife in the back of his head. But I had saved him, and in return he had killed her.

He grabbed my chin and patted the side of my face. I grimaced and tried to pull away from him, but he kept a tight grip. I gradually moved my leg inwards so that I could kick him in the groin, but he knew where my leg was going. He caught my shin and forced my leg back down with a grin. I thought that he would drop my leg after that, but he didn't. Instead he brought his hand slowly up my leg and stopped at the top of my thigh. My face lit up a bright red as his fingers tickled the back of my thigh. He moved my leg back outside of where he was laying on me. He pushed his hands through my hair and for a moment I thought that he would kiss me, and for once I hoped that he actually would. But he surprised me by bringing his face down into the crook of my neck and brushing his lips under my ear.

Every part of my body was as tense as it could be and I prayed that he would stop. But I knew that more of me wanted him to continue. I had to hold my breath to keep myself from making some noise that I was sure would make his actions ten times worse. He pulled away from me finally and smirked at me. I knew that my face was a brilliant red and my breathing was ragged. "Enjoying yourself, Aspen?" Cato asked. I looked at him with a sidelong look, shocked that he had actually called me by my name. Normally it was either 12 or princess. "Yeah, I do know your name, don't look so shocked," he told me.

I nodded and waited for him to move, but he stayed hovering over me, our chests touching. "Alright, you've had your fun. Now get off of me," I growled, pushing him off of me.

He moved off of me slightly but still kept me pinned under him. I was able to sit up though, despite the fact that we were almost nose to nose when I sat up. He smirked at me and grabbed my waist. Once more my face heated up and I could have slapped myself. Why did I have such terrible control of my face? And why was this the first time where I had been uncontrollably been blushing? Prim had told me once that girls blushed when they were around boys that they liked. I had laughed at her and brushed it off at the time, but was she right? Was I like this because I liked Cato? "So while we're in this position how about we make it useful?" Cato asked me while he waggled his eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes and thought that I would have to fight him on getting off of me again, but he actually stood up. I waited for him to give me a hand but he only brushed himself off. I pushed myself off of the ground and turned to him. "What? No helping the lady up? The lady that you tackled in the first place?" I joked at him.

He laughed and shook his head, walking with me over to my tree. He glanced up at where I had been laying earlier and nodded. "I've been gone too long. I should leave. Anyways, I thought that I saw you up there earlier. When Lover Boy took that long with 8 I came to investigate. He came back by me and asked where I was going. Told him that I wanted to check around her campsite and see if I could grab anything useful. I just wanted to see if I was right about you being here. And I was," he told me with a prideful grin.

"And here I thought I was so well hidden," I teased as I grabbed the first of the branches and pulled myself up. I climbed through a few of the branches before glancing back down. Cato was sheathing his sword, but he looked up at me and smirked. I shook my head and kept climbing until I had reached the branch where I had been sleeping. Before I sat down in the branch I looked out and smiled at Cato. He looked like an ant from up here. "Goodnight 2. And don't think that tonight makes us friends. You saved me earlier so I'm not in a rush to kill you. I guess you're not in a rush to kill me because of the same. But trust me, when the time comes, I will fight you. And I will win," I told him with as confident of a voice that I could muster.

"I look forward to that Aspen," Cato told me before he turned away from my tree and disappeared through the bushes. I sighed and took my place in the nook of the tree. Settling in, I pulled my blanket over myself and redid the knots that had been holding me in earlier. Just as I was tying the final knot a loud engine began to purr. It must be the hovercraft coming to take her body away.

I watched as a hovercraft similar to the one that we had come to the arena in came around my area and floated over the space that her body was laying in. A bright light shone down onto the ground and the District 8 female's corpse was lifted into the air. The light disappeared once she had been taken into the hovercraft and the thing made a quick flight away from my tree. Once more I was left in the darkness and I sighed, laying down on my pack. It had been an incredibly long day and I was ready to pass out for good. Steadying my breathing from my encounter with Cato I closed my eyes and slipped into a nightmare filled sleep.

Shooting from the crook of the tree, I slipped off of the branch. I hissed at the pain as the rope that was around my waist caught me and I was forced to sit back up in the tree. I had been in the middle of a nightmare with Cato. He had been talking with me as we walked through the woods and out of nowhere he had stabbed me in the stomach. The pain had radiated through me and I had woken up. Had I not been tied into the tree I would have fallen from the tree, most likely to my death. Sighing at the dream, I untied myself and pulled the blanket off of me. No one else had died last night. Maybe the Career's had found their stream and called it quits? But did that mean that it was safe for me to head to that same stream? I figured that I would be safe. Since Glimmer was so loud I would hear her long before I actually got to the stream. Carefully, I tied everything back up and packed it into my backpack once more.

Part of me wanted to jump straight down the tree but I knew that a daredevil jump like that might cost me my life, or my legs. So instead I slowly made my way back down the tree and jumped the last few feet. I landed in a crouch and stood up. I had a knife in one hand as I walked to where I had set my traps. Just in case a Tribute caught me by surprise I wanted to be prepared to defend myself. I hadn't set up any of my traps too far from my tree, the farthest trap was only about a mile. But there was no way that I could stay in the tree. The Gamemakers would eventually get sick of me having a same day routine and they would send me something. A mutt probably. I didn't want to face one of those at all if I could help it so I knew that I had to keep moving. Unless I was seriously injured I had to move all the time. It threw Tributes off too if they were attempting to hunt me.

After about half an hour I managed to find my first trap that I had placed the farthest out. To my dismay there was nothing in the trap. Nothing had even triggered the trap. Angrily kicking the trap I set it off and sighed. Well at least it works. I gathered the rope that I had used and placed it back in my pack. Without wasting any time I moved on to the next trap. Thankfully that one held a small rabbit. The thing wasn't that big, but for one person it would easily last me the day. I grabbed the rabbit out of the trap and placed the rope back in my bag.

Moving off to the side of the clearing, near a large rock structure, I made myself a small fire and cooked my rabbit quickly. Before the smoke from the fire could rise I stamped the fire out and got to work skinning the rabbit. Skinning animals was my least favorite part, but it was vital. I was glad that Gale had forced me to learn when we were younger. My heart twanged at the thought of home. I missed my friends so much. I wondered if they had seen the Bloodbath. If they had thought that I was going to die. If they had watched me take the life of three people. If they had seen the hate in my eyes when I saw Peeta last night. Or if they had watched the encounter with Cato.

Shaking my head I went back to the rabbit and pulled the meat out that was safe to eat. I grabbed it and once more started a fire to cook the meat once more. Once it had charred far enough so that I wouldn't poison myself I stamped the fire out again. Kicking the debris from the fire around me I moved away from the cave, in case another Tribute had somehow seen the fire. I found the same fallen log that I had hidden under the day before and crawled under it. Taking the meat out of my jacket pocket I quickly ate it. I hadn't thought that I had been that hungry until I had eaten all of the meat and I was still starving.

Pushing the hunger out of my thoughts I moved out from under the fallen log and headed towards my third trap. My stomach rumbled at the sudden thought of food and I sighed. I was going to be starving throughout most of these Games. That was the way that most of the Tributes met their end in the middle of the Games. They had survived the fights but they had no idea how to get food. A lot of Career's died that way too. They either didn't know how to hunt or they didn't know how to properly clean the animal.

I finally found my third trap and glanced sideways at it. Something had triggered the trap but nothing was there. The trap looked like it had almost been destroyed. There was grass that had been moved all over the place around the trap too. I got down on my knees and looked at the shape that was imprinted in the grass. Once I realized what it was I scoffed. I had caught a Tribute. They must have stumbled into my trap in the middle of the night and fallen. Clearly they were able to get out of the trap and get out of here before I could find them though. Damn lucky kid. These traps were too far away for me to hear if I caught something. But I didn't know what I would have done if I walked over to the traps earlier and found some poor Tribute caught up in one of them.

Gathering the rope that had once been my trap I placed the torn trap into my pack and sighed. By the look of the artificial sun it was probably about two in the afternoon. For some reason the Gamemakers were trying to bake us. It must have been over one hundred degrees in the arena and I knew that at this temperature I would dehydrate within the day if I didn't get water soon. Deciding that the rest of my day would be best spent getting myself water, I looked for a high tree. A few feet from where I was standing there was a tree that towered over the rest and I made my way up it. I was about seventy feet up when I looked out around the arena. All around me there was woods, but I could see the rest of the arena rather well. There were the mountains to my right and the wheat field that was at the side. On the other side of the mountains there was the desert area. I looked for the stream. After a few minutes of searching I finally saw the tiny stream that the Career's had been talking about. It didn't look like anyone was there so I made a map of the route to the stream and climbed back down the tree.

The desert area looked like it was completely covered in boulders and a rough layout. At least that meant that I would have some cover. It figured that the Gamemakers had put the water source in the least covered area of the arena. They were hoping that Tributes would rush there and get into a fight while they were there. Shaking my head I began my walk over to the desert area. It would probably take me about an hour and a half to get to the stream at the slow pace that I was keeping. I wanted to get to the water but I also wanted to save my energy that I had gotten from the rabbit in case I needed it.

For a moment I actually wished that I had taken Clove up on her offer to be a part of the Career's. They had all the food that was here in the arena, or at least most of it, and they had Sponsors that would send them anything that they desired. Scoffing I kicked a twig and rolled my eyes at myself. I was throwing a tantrum because I wasn't getting the food that I wanted. Shit, I could really go for a damn steak right now but it didn't matter. If I made it out of this arena I could eat steaks every day. Katniss, Gale, Prim, we could all have whatever we wanted and no one would ever stop us. There would be no more starving and no more having to take out Tessera. We would be safe.

It seemed like I was walking for hours on end before I finally broke the wood line and reached the desert part of the arena. Compared to the woods, the desert area looked so ominous. Taking a breath and calming my nerves I walked into the area. For the first few minutes I took it one step after another, hoping that nothing would jump out at me or that I wouldn't blow up. Almost immediately after I stepped foot into the desert part of the arena sweat began to trail down my face and back and my breathing became ragged. So that was the Gamemakers plan? They heated this part of the arena to such an insane temperature that no Tributes dared to enter. But that was the problem, if this was the only part of the arena that had water, Tributes would be forced to come here. They were hoping for either deaths by dehydration, which was painful to watch, or Tribute encounters, which was a favorite of the Capitol people.

Walking through a thicker part of the rocks, I stumbled slightly but managed to catch myself. The terrain on this side of the arena was rough and hard to walk on. It hurt my feet but I was used to the pain. For days on end, Gale, Katniss, and I would walk through the woods without stopping. About three years ago I was walking through the woods with the pair of combat boots that had been my mother's when I'd tripped over a log and slammed my foot down, right on top of a small cactus. I had cried out and laid on the ground for hours before Gale had found me. He had grabbed me and brought me to Ms. Everdeen, who had gotten the spikes out. For days I had laid on their couch while my foot healed and the entire time Gale had sat with me, making me feel better. He had told me all sorts of stories that most parents told their children after they had been woken from a nightmare, teasing me for being so clumsy the entire time.

I loved Gale more than anything, but was it a romantic love? No. Not now at least. But was romantic love something that I could grow into? Ms. Everdeen had told me once that I would know when the right man came along. She had told me that she grew up with a boy that everyone had thought that she would marry, but when she had met Mr. Everdeen, she had known. She knew that it didn't matter what other people thought about her relationship. She knew that he was the man for her. She told me that there would be a spark. I hadn't really ever felt a spark with Gale. The closest thing to a spark I had ever felt with him was the night that we spent hours watching the stars together. And even then it wasn't really a spark. It was more peace. Had I felt it with Peeta? No. I loved Peeta that much was true. It wasn't romantic, but he was my friend. Or at least, he was. Before he betrayed me. There was Marvel, but he was just goofy and ridiculous. He was probably quite the charmer, but I would never feel a spark with him. There was Finnick, but he was like my protective, older brother. And I hoped that he would have a long and happy life with Annie. Then there was Thresh, but he was only a friend. A friend that would be dead within two weeks.

Then there was Cato. How the hell did I feel about him? We had both had plenty of chances to kill each other, but neither of us had taken them. We left each other stunned every time that we crossed paths. I had felt something the moment that I had seen him, but that was lust. Not love. I hated him, I had to. The first time that I had talked to him he had left me confused and angry. But there had been our moment up on the roof. I had told him about laying out at night, watching the stars, and he had told me about the time he had spared a rabbit and gotten beaten for it. I had held his hand like we were the oldest of friends, and told him about how I had taken the beating for a girl I didn't even know, and when I learned how I lost my parents. He had told me that he didn't want to kill me and I had agreed. I had laid in the crook of his arms and we had joked together. I had even told him that he was falling for me. It had been a joke but was I serious about the whole thing? I felt differently about Cato then I did about anyone else. But I had no idea if it was love or not.

There was no doubt that he was stunningly attractive. His light blonde hair and bright blue eyes were enough to make any reasonable girl melt. And I even knew that he had the ability to be nice. He had said plenty of sweet things to me, but they had all either been in private or he had played them off like he was kidding. Like he was just trying to sweet talk the pathetic little District 12 Tribute. Sighing, I stepped down from the rocks that I had been walking over and heard a loud hiss.

Glancing down I realized that I had stepped down right next to a coiled snake. The thing reared its head back and bared its fangs to me. I had to cover my mouth to keep from screaming. I hated snakes, they were the one thing in this world that I was deathly afraid of. Whipping out my knife, I tossed it into the head of the snake before backing off. It had been mid jump at me when I had hit it. The thing fell into the sand and I sighed shakily. I didn't want to lose the knife but I was too afraid to walk up to it. Don't be a baby damn it, get the fucking knife. Reaching out, I snatched the knife out of the snakes head and gasped as it wiggled around. The snake slipped off of the knife and fell to the ground motionless. Gasping, I backed away from the snake quickly and sheathed my knife. I could have taken the snake and eaten it, as snake meat is perfectly edible, but I would never be able to touch it.

Ever since I was twelve I had never been able to look at a snake. I had been out hunting with Katniss one day when I was bitten in the ankle by a snake. The thing hadn't been venomous thankfully, but it had still hurt and scared the hell out of me. Needless to say, I had never returned to that spot after that day. Katniss always liked to tease me about my fear, but I would just bring up her fear of spiders. Not long after my snake incident we had been hunting when Katniss had ran right through a huge spider's web. A few had fallen on her and she had freaked out when they had bitten her. We had both vowed to never return to that spot either.

Smiling at the fond memory I finally came across the stream. It looked so out of place here but it didn't matter. I had slowed down drastically already and I needed to get water in me. I had sweated out pretty much all of the water in my body, and I needed more. Pulling my pack off and holding it I ran over to the stream and laughed as I fell down next to it. There was grass right around the edge of the stream and I happily placed my hand in the water. It was freezing and felt amazing. I took a handful of the water and splashed my face with it. Immediately the blood, sweat, and dirt that had been covering my face began to run off of me. I quickly washed my face and got to work wiping my neck and chest down. Once I was satisfied with my work, I dipped my braid into the water and squeezed it out. The wet hair would feel good to press against my face during my walk back.

Pulling the canteens out of my pack, I quickly dipped the first one in the water. It filled and I smiled at the feeling of a full canteen. I wanted nothing more than to down the entire thing but I knew that it wasn't safe. The Gamemakers could have made the water poisonous or something. I wouldn't be shocked if they had. Instead I pulled out the small bottle of iodine and let a drop fall into the water. It would take about an hour for the water to purify itself before I could drink it. I repeated the process with the second canteen and looked up at the sky. To my shock the sun was already beginning to set. It must have taken me longer to get out here than I had originally thought.

All I had to do was get back to the edge of the woods and get up a tree that had enough coverage. I didn't know what I would do tomorrow except for hunting probably. It was what took up most of my days in District 12 so it was probably what I would find myself doing, although here I had to do it by myself. Now that I was hunting by myself after doing it for so long with Gale and Katniss, hunting was so boring. These whole Games were. At least for the Tributes. For most of the day, every day, we were left here, bored out of our mind. And this was only the end of the second day. I was still probably going to be here at least another eight days.

Sighing, I twisted the cap back onto my canteen and grabbed my bag. I placed both of the canteens back in my bag and went to turn around. I had loitered here long enough, I had to move on soon. There was a good chance that this part of the arena got dangerous at night. Well every part of the arena got dangerous at night, but this part I could tell would be even worse. With nowhere to hide, the Gamemakers could force a Tribute to fight whatever gift they sent them. I went to shoulder my bag but just before I lifted the thing up, a low growl come from behind me.

My breath immediately hitched in my throat as I stopped all movement. Whatever was behind me, it wouldn't take well to any sudden movements. It wasn't a Tribute, I could hear the thing growling and breathing heavily. I sat in a crouch with my bag in my hands. As slowly as I possibly could, I set the bag on the ground and gasped slightly as the growling from behind me became louder. Whatever thins thing was, it sure as hell wasn't friendly. The Gamemakers had been sure of that. Why had they set a mutt on me this early in? One person had died today and I had been her killer. Why send a mutt after me? What had I done? Other than speaking poorly to both Seneca Crane and President Snow. I would rue those words that I had spoken to them forever, after this. I still couldn't believe it though, why had Seneca set a mutt on me? I thought he said he was rooting for me. This wasn't going to help my chances at all.

As slowly as I possibly could I turned to where the mutt was standing. The growling would get louder with every small movement that I made and I would squint my eyes, but I had to know what I was up against. What seemed like hours after I had first heard the noise, I was looking at the thing dead on, still in a squat.

The mutt was worse than any that I had ever seen the Gamemakers set on a Tribute. The closest thing that I could compare it to was a wolf. It stood towering over me, probably around seven feet tall. It was in a crouch though, it's teeth bared to me. The teeth on it were probably a foot long each and they were razor sharp with a yellow tint. There was a small glop of saliva in the mouth of the wolf and I gulped. It was hungry. The wolf had white fur that was ragged and had dirt clumped into it, with patches of fur missing all over its back. There were claw marks in the back of the mutt but I knew that the marks were only to scare Tributes. And they did their job. The eyes of the mutt were something that I had never seen before. They were a bright, glowing green and they were locked onto mine. What the hell kind of mutt has glowing green eyes?

Slowly, I looked over the mutt and thought about my options. All mutts were designed with skills in mind and they were always created for a purpose. This mutt was tall and lean, sharp teeth and claws, glowing green eyes, and it looked hungry. I shifted slowly from side to side, wondering if the mutt could see the small movements in the dark. But even with the miniscule movements that I was making, the mutt could easily follow me. So that was it. The mutt had been given those eyes to help it see in the dark. It was a night hunter, strong, and absolutely terrifying. This mutt was designed to find Tributes that were seeking sleep and tear them limb from limb. Well I was not going back to my home in a plastic bag.

Carefully dropping my hand to my belt, I watched the mutt. I would have to carry the bag. Slipping it onto my back would weigh me down and slow me down. I would be able to throw one knife at the thing, hopefully. I had better make it count. The mutt watched me with its intent eyes. The jaws of the mutt were dropped open and it gave me a look that was almost teasing. The damn thing looked like it was hoping that I would try to fight it, like it was inviting me to make a move. Maybe that was what the wolf wanted. It wanted me to make a move so it could finally attack me, knowing the attack method that I would chose.

As I slipped the knife out of its sheath the wolf ceased growling and we were left in an eerie silence. The wolf howled loudly once I had unsheathed the knife and I jumped. Tributes all over the arena would have heard that. While the wolf still had its head in the air I prepared my attack. Raising the knife in a quick and sloppy motion, I threw it and waited. The knife landed in the wolf's chest, on the far left side. The wolf immediately looked down to me and let out a loud roar. Grabbing my bag tightly I screamed slightly as it hit the ground and stared me down. The eyes of the wolf seemed to have turned from green to red.

Without bothering to stick around to see if the wolf would get over the knife in its side, I turned and ran in a full sprint away from the wolf. Before I had gotten to the stream I had thought that I would have to be snakes on my way back. Now I didn't give a shit. I just wanted to get the hell out of this part of the arena and make my way up a tree. I glanced out in the distance and could just barely see the tops of the trees. All I had to do was make it there and I would be safe. I could do it, I had to. I could feel the ground shaking as the wolf ran after me. I was pumping my legs harder than I ever had before and I knew that I was practically flying. But the wolf was fast too. It was designed to be able to chase Tributes, and with a longer stride and two extra legs, it would outrun me shortly. I had to come up with another plan. My adrenaline was sky high right now, but I would tire soon and the wolf would easily catch up to me. I could already tell that it was gaining speed on me.

I thought about throwing another knife but that would mean that I would have to stop and aim. By the time I had a good shot on the wolf it might be right on top of me. Plus the first knife had barely done anything to it other than anger the thing. I could pull out the sword too, but I would have to let the mutt close to me. But there was a longer blade on the sword and I was almost guaranteed to hit something vital. The sword was my better choice, but I had to act on it now. I shifted my bag into my left hand and ripped my blade from its sheath. Gripping the handle tightly I turned back to the wolf, but it had been closer than I had thought. The wolf was directly behind me and before I had time to think about what to do, it reared up one paw with its claws extended and knocked me harshly to the side.

The claws of the wolf raked down my back and I let out an ear splitting scream. The claws were sharp and easily pierced my skin as they raked down my back. The power in the wolf's hit knocked me off of my feet and I screamed as I twisted and the deep cuts were pulled apart. As I flew through the air, I lost my grip on my bag and my sword slipped from my hand. I hit the rocks harshly and felt a rib crack as my front half hit the rock. I coughed at the impact and my vision went starry. This thing didn't want a quick kill, it wanted to toy with its victims. Just like the Capitol. I looked down on the rock and saw blood dripping down. I raised my hand to my face and realized that I had smashed my head on the rock and I was now bleeding. My back was already drenched with blood as well.

The mutt let out an unearthly roar as it seemed to laugh at me. I reached for my sword but it was too far away. I tried to crawl for it, but the wolf wanted nothing of that. Clamping its jaws down around my waist, I whimpered at the sharp teeth already piercing my skin. The wolf picked me up and bit down, crushing my ribs. I screamed loudly as the wolf shook me back and forth, dangling me at the ground. I looked around with tears in my eyes as the wolf continued to play with me like a rag doll. I could see the woods. I wasn't far from them. I only had to make it a little farther. The wolf finally dropped me and threw me across the yard. I yelled as the wolf dropped me and I slid across the ground. I pulled the knife that I had grabbed from the snake out of my pocket and threw it at the wolf as it approached me. The wolf was hovering right over me as the knife hit.

I was shocked that I had actually hit the wolf. My knife had soared right into the eye of the wolf which was now howling in pain. I rolled over onto my side as the wolf was distracted and I grabbed the sword. Luckily when the wolf had thrown me I had landed close to it. With my hand wrapped around the hilt of the blade, the wolf finally recovered from the blow and made its way over to me. It reared up on its back two legs and I quickly straightened the sword. As the wolf fell down to me, the sword pierced through the chest of the mutt. It let out a terribly high pitched shriek as it fell the rest of the way, right onto me.

The mutt dropped onto me with its claws extended. The wolf landed on my chest, its claws piecing through me. I screamed at the blade like claws that I had to carefully pull out of my chest. With every tiny movement the pain became worse and worse and I could only pray that I wasn't losing blood too fast. I shoved the wolf off of me and it hit the ground with a loud thud. Pulling myself over to the body of the mutt I grabbed the sword and pulled it out. I grunted from the pulling of my flesh as I sheathed it and crawled over to the eye of the wolf. I grabbed my knife and slowly crawled over to my bag.

Throwing it over my shoulder, I barely managed to stand. The wolf had taken so much out of me that I wasn't even sure if I would be able to make it to the woods. But I had to. For Prim I had to make it out of here. I had to make it out of here and to the Death Match. Cato was wrong about me, I was strong. Plus I didn't want the Gamemakers to get upset that I had killed their pet. Limping away from the body of the mutt I grunted with every step. My eyes were fuzzy and the pain was blinding. I had to lay down soon or I would pass out here, open to any Tribute that happened to pass by. God I hope the Careers got one of these set on them. But I knew that they hadn't. One mutt against six Tributes wasn't very entertaining. One mutt against one Tribute was pure gold.

After what seemed like hours of falling to my knees and crawling, stopping, and staggering to get back to the woods, I finally felt the hard ground turn soft. I had made it. I was here. Squeaking with happiness I made my way to a tree that looked easy enough to climb and grabbed the lowest branch. I began to cry out at the pain as I pulled myself up and I knew that I couldn't. The tears on my back were too big. They were going to tear my entire back open before I made it up to the tree.

I fell back to the ground and my legs collapsed under me. A cave. I could find a cave. I turned in all directions and finally found a small rock formation. I searched around the rocks before I finally found it. A tiny out cove that was so small I almost missed it. It was covered in vines too which made it almost impossible to see. I slid into the opening, crying out in pain softly. The rocks in the cave were hard, but at least I would be safe in here. I could heal in peace. I tossed my bag off and found it pulling at the scratches on my back. I dropped my belt that held my weapons as well. Slowly I slipped my jacket off and I peeled my shirt off with it. I hated the fact that the Capitol was seeing me like this, but I didn't care. I needed to see how bad the wounds were.

The scratches at my chest weren't deep but they were large from the tips of the mutt's claws. There was a large gash in my head too that was tender to the touch and was making my head spin. My ribs contorted painfully as I twisted and I cried out softly. The scratches on my back were the worst. They were deep and ragged, leading all the way down my back. I knew that they would get infected. I could fix the others but there was no way that the back wound would heal on its own. I could only pray that I had Sponsors who would help me. I left my shirt off as I pulled my jacket on and zipped it up. I laid my bag in the back of the cave and grabbed the blanket. Leaning back slowly I hissed in pain as I laid back on my bag and pulled my blanket over me. I was cold, but there was nothing that I could do about it. I wasn't strong enough to collect firewood. And it was too dark to risk starting a fire.

I slipped my eyes shut but it didn't matter what I thought about or how I tried to sleep. Those assholes had sent me a mutt because they were upset with the number of deaths in the Bloodbath and they were still angry about the training incident. Well I was angry too. I was starving, dehydrated, and in an intense amount of pain. Just as I thought it might be better to give up on sleep I heard a small beeping come from outside of the cave. What the hell was that? Had the Gamemakers sent me another present to finish me off? Please be a bomb. Let it end quickly. Put me out of my misery. I crawled through the cave and poked my head outside of the cave. I caught the source of the beeping and it was a small, grey package. A Sponsor. A Sponsor had sent me something.

Greedily, I grabbed the package and yanked it back into my cave with me. I crawled back under my blanket, grabbing a water canteen and twisting the top of the Sponsor package off. Inside was a small canister that held chicken noddle soup, steaming hot. There was also a large bundle of gauze. It wasn't much, but it was more than I had now and I was thankful. "Thank you," I mumbled softly to the walls, knowing that there was a camera hidden in here somewhere and my Sponsor would hear me. As I finished off the soup I remembered that there would be a note in the canister somewhere. I found the note and pulled it out of the canister, slipping the soup container back in. I opened the note and smiled at it. Prove that you're tough and I can get you better. Nice job sweetheart -H.

"Thanks Haymitch," I said softly. I heard the Panem anthem play and I leaned over to watch the sky. It was only the District 8 female's face that was played that night. At least it wasn't me. I sighed deeply and shifted under the blanket. I quickly grabbed the gauze and wrapped it around my back and front, making almost a second shirt out of the fabric. I shuttered in pain and hissed every time that I made one more wrap. Every little movement that I made sent a spike of pain through me, but laying still merely let a searing pain lay over my back. For hours I lay awake, whimpering at the pain before I finally passed out. Whether it was from pain, blood loss, or pure exhaustion though, I had no idea. The last thought that I had before my world went black was bright blue eyes, and soft blonde hair.

IN DISTRICT 12...

Katniss had finally managed to put her younger sister to bed after hours of fighting her on whether or not she could watch the Games. Aspen had been badly hurt today. The Gamemakers had put out the full report on her health early the morning after she was attacked so that Caesar Flickerman and Claudius Templesmith could announce what the Tribute was going through. It had been determined that Aspen had suffered three severe abrasions that traced her back from the wolf mutt. They were almost one hundred percent likely to get infected if Aspen didn't get any medicine from Sponsors soon. She also had four small stab wounds above her chest that had come dangerously close to piercing her heart. There was a tiny hairline fracture against the side of her skull as well from smashing her head on the rocks when the mutt had thrown her, as well as multiple bite marks on her stomach and back that were likely to get infected. And as if that hadn't been enough to do to the poor girl, she had two cracked ribs as well.

The eldest Everdeen bade her younger sister goodnight before walking out of the room. She was sure that Prim would be asleep until well in the afternoon. It was five in the morning and Aspen had only fallen asleep moments before. The Gamemakers believed that it was from blood loss, having been bleeding from multiple wounds for hours. Prim had refused to leave sight of the television until Aspen had fallen asleep and she was sure that the older girl was OK. Despite her encounter with the mutt having proved almost deadly, Aspen was holding up well. Her vitals were low, but she should live. It was infection she had to worry about now.

It was so late that Katniss had lost any amount of fatigue she had had earlier in the day. Sighing, she decided to go out on a hunt. With Aspen in the Games it was almost impossible to get out in the woods, but now was a perfect time. Katniss quietly slipped from her house and made a dash to the woods. She didn't want to risk being seen by Peacekeepers. But most were asleep for the night, getting ready for the next day of the Games. It would be the third day in the arena. Aspen still had at least another week in the Games. Katniss shook her head lightly and ducked under the logs that her bow was hidden in. She pulled the weapon out and sighed at the sight of Aspen's knives. She would do anything to have the other girl with her now.

But that was impossible. The only way that Katniss would get Aspen back now was if she won the Games. And if she did win she may return home as a completely different person. She slowly made her way up the ridge of her hunting grounds to watch the sun rise. It was too dark to hunt right now and she missed the way that the sun painted the sky. Katniss walked up the ridge and stiffened as she realized that someone was already in her spot. The figure turned around to her and she sighed at the sight of Gale. He looked more depressed than she had ever seen him and he looked like he hadn't slept in days. He probably hadn't. "What are you doing here Katniss? It's early," he told the younger girl softly.

He still felt bad for the way that he had talked to her the other day. It was cruel and Katniss hadn't deserved it. Gale was just upset at the loss of Aspen. He hadn't set foot in front of a television and he hadn't been listening to any gossip of the Games. He had no idea if she was even alive or not. Katniss walked over to him and sat down, staring over the Square with him. With no one out to watch the Games the screen had been turned off. It would turn on again in a few hours when it was crowded with people once more.

Katniss knew that Gale hadn't seen the Games yet, so she figured that she should tell him what had happened. "Prim wouldn't go to sleep. She refused to fall asleep until she knew that Aspen was safe," Katniss told her best friend. Gale perked up and Katniss couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, she's OK. Peeta is too, but he's with the Career's." Gale scoffed but Katniss chose to ignore it. "She went for the Cornucopia on the first day and got tangled up. She grabbed a sword but the guy from 6 tackled her. Cato killed him and saved her. He saved her and then she saved him from the girl from 3 trying to throw a knife at him." Katniss had been debating not telling him that part, but he would find out one way or another. She had to tell him about the people Aspen had killed, but she didn't want to go into detail. He could see that in the recaps. "Anyways, she killed the girl from 9 and the boy from 7 that day."

Gale looked on in shock. His Aspen had killed someone? Not even one person, she had killed two. How the hell had she done that? Gale wasn't disappointed in her, he knew that she must have had to kill them. He was just shocked that she had taken a life so early on. But Katniss had said that she had gone into the Cornucopia. She must have gotten tangled up a few times in there. For a moment he wished that he was in the Games with her. He would have killed Cato, he would be there to protect her, and he would figure out a way for the two of them to get out together. But now she was going to be damaged beyond belief, and Cato was going to betray her, just the way that Peeta had.

"That isn't it, Gale. She killed someone else in the middle of the night last night too. It was the District 8 girl." Gale once more looked at Katniss in shock and the younger girl shook her head. "There's more to the story. The first two attacked her. This girl made a fire below the tree that Aspen was sleeping in. The Career's found her and tortured her. They left her for dead and the girl begged Aspen to save her. She was going to too. But Peeta came back to finish the girl off. He couldn't do it though so Aspen did it for him. She did it as a mercy kill."

Gale nodded at his best friend and spoke for the first time in two days. His voice sounded foreign to him. "So she's OK then?" Gale asked Katniss who gently shook her head. The worry returned to Gale's eyes and Katniss grabbed his hand.

Katniss chose to omit the part about Cato having cornered Aspen last night. It would only make Gale angry. Besides, Katniss hadn't even let Prim watch the encounter. Prim had begged Katniss to let her stay because the ordeal wasn't violent, but Katniss had put her foot down. She didn't want her younger sister hearing that asshole try to seduce Aspen. "She's hurt. Real bad. She was getting water from a stream earlier today when the Gamemakers set a mutt on her. She got away, but just barely. She has lots of open wounds and only bandages to help. The Gamemakers think that she'll live from the injuries, but it's the infection she has to worry about. If she doesn't get some help from Sponsors soon, she'll die," Katniss told him with a sad look in her eyes. She couldn't imagine what her life would be like if Aspen died.

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Aspen had killed three people and now was on the brink of death. What the hell was he going to do if she died? He had Katniss, but he needed Aspen here too. She was the glue that held the three of them together. He couldn't lose her just because the Gamemakers had set a mutt after her. Why had they even set a mutt after her? She had killed three people, shouldn't that justify leaving her alone for a few days at least. Gale sighed and laid his arm over Katniss's shoulders. He pulled her close and the younger girl laid her head down on his shoulder.

Katniss knew that even though he hadn't vocally told her that he was sorry, he was. She knew that this was his way of apologizing to her. He had said cruel things to her and he knew it. She straightened her back and pecked the boy that she adored most in this world on the cheek. Despite the fact that it was Aspen in the life or death situation, she knew that Gale needed some comfort now. "She'll be fine Gale. She has to," Katniss told him as the pair watched the morning sky turn bloody.

A/N: So here is Aspen's second day in the arena! Clearly things haven't been working out for her very well. And as with the whole her constantly thinking about Cato thing, it's just that she's basically alone with her thoughts all day long and that's what her mind forces her to think about. As for now she'll remain set on the fact that it's only an infatuation, but we'll see the true nature of their relationship in the future. Speaking of which, when would you guys like to see the real romance start between Aspen and Cato? Not just the teasing type. I'd like to know if you guys would like to see it soon, or if you'd rather wait it out for a while. Oh, and look up the Calvin Klein photo shoot with Alexander Ludwig, you'll be glad you did ;) As always thank you for my follows and favorites and a huge thank you to **Justchildrenplayingtoysoldiers, Dyanna (Guest), **and **Silverthornofriverclan **for leaving such sweet reviews! Please review guys, it makes me so happy! Anyways, I hope you guys liked it! Next update should be soon -A


	11. Chapter 11

AT THE CAPITOL BROADCASTING CENTER...

The cameraman nodded at Caesar and began his countdown from three. The man shooed away the makeup artist and turned to the camera, smiling. "Well Claudius, we're going into the fifth day of competition and so far we've see outstanding performances from all of our Tributes! Shall we take a look at where the surviving Tributes all stand now?" Caesar Flickerman asked his reporting partner Claudius Temeplesmith with a giddy smile. It was only the middle of the fifth day and there had already been numerous bloody deaths from the Bloodbath and a miraculous fight between the District 12 female, Aspen Antaeus, and a wolf like mutt two days prior. That mutt had been designed to tear apart any Tribute limb from limb, but somehow Aspen had beaten it. Ratings of the Games had gone up nearly triple after the third day of competition once Aspen had found out that her District partner had betrayed her, she had encountered the District 2 boy, and she had nearly died in the fight with the mutt. It was the highest ratings that Caesar had ever seen for the beginning of the Games. But there was still a long way to go. Probably at least another week.

Claudius turned away from the screen that he was reading off of that held the locations and vitals of the Tributes and turned to look at Caesar. "Absolutely! Let's see where our remaining Tributes stand," Claudius prompted.

Nodding, Caesar turned back to the screen that flashed a live video feed from the Career camp and he turned back to the screen with a cheesy smile as Cato Hadley crossed in front of the camera. Cato was still the favorite to win, but people were itching to see him reunite with Aspen, not kill another Tribute. Although that would be a good bonus. "So far we have nine dead Tributes, mostly from the Bloodbath, and still fifteen Tributes left alive. And we haven't seen any death's in two days, not since the District 8 female was killed out of mercy. The Careers are still looking strong Claudius, just as they usually are. The group this year have begun stock piling their food, medical supplies, and weapons all around the Cornucopia while the District 3 male, Ethan, reactivates the mines from the beginning of the Games. It's a smart strategy that we haven't seen before."

"But we have seen some tensions beginning to rise at the Career camp," Claudius announced with a smile. "Lately we've seen nerves begin to twinge between all of the Career's with no deaths in the past two days. We all saw a nasty fight between Cato and Glimmer yesterday after she was complaining about how they haven't been tracking down Aspen. Naturally, Cato became angry with the fact that there are other people trying to track down 'his' Tribute, and he nearly killed the girl! The question we all want answered from him is, is the anger over Aspen out of a genuine want to kill her, or is it because he wants to protect her?" Claudius asked with a small waggle of his eyebrows.

With a smile, Caesar nodded happily. Hopefully the two would run into each other again today. The Capitol needed some fun. That fight had most likely been the only reason that no mutts had been set on another Tribute. "That's right! He's become very protective over the girl and we've seen how easily angered he is when anyone mentions something about the oldest Tribute. Perhaps it is the romance that we've all been itching to see!" Caesar, along with everyone else in the Capitol, was itching to see what was going to go on between the two. The Games had never had a real love story in them before so this was something totally new. He was one of the few people that knew that the Gamemakers were planning on leading Cato to Aspen soon in hopes that there would either be a fight, or their love would blossom. Either way, the Capitol and its people got the entertainment it wanted.

"Absolutely, Caesar! Now let's see where everyone else stands in the Games," Claudius smiled at the camera as the screen shifted from the Career's to a shot of the woods. It was where most of the Tributes were hiding.

The pair waited a moment before the camera set on the boy from District 3, Ethan. Caesar turned to the camera and smiled as he glanced up at the screen that showed where the Tributes were in the arena. "Here we see that Ethan has been captured by the Career's and in exchange for his life, he offered to reactivate the mines. But will he live once the job is done? The boy he was with yesterday, that escaped the Career's, the District 5 male has split off and is now hiding in wait up in a tree. He looks severely dehydrated and I wonder how much longer he'll be able to last without water? His District partner is hiding along the edge of the woods, and let me say, this girl is fun to watch!" Caesar yelled with a laugh. Despite the fact that she wasn't a favorite, people enjoyed watching her. "She's been sneaking food from the Career's behind their back and she still hasn't been caught! I think she deserved more than a 5 in training. Our female from District 7 is hiding in the forest very close to the mountains. We've seen the District 8 male, Jason, moving quickly this morning. The last time that we saw him a few minutes ago he was nearing Aspen's cave. The District 9 male has been lingering in the desert, but unlike Aspen, he was smart enough to leave before the sun sets. We've seen Rue moving slowly through the woods and Thresh hasn't left his spot in the wheat field. With no other Tributes there, it's a good hiding spot. Peeta is still with the Career's and Aspen hasn't been able to move from her cave the past two days."

Claudius nodded and shook his head sadly. Even though he wasn't allowed to root for favorites, Aspen had been one of his favorite Tributes from the beginning of the Games. Ever since he had seen her volunteer for her best friend's sister. One pf the most heartwarming scenes the Games had ever seen. "It's a terrible situation, Caesar. Aspen was lucky enough not to die in the attack from the mutt wolf. She looks like today she's ready to move on, but today isn't going to go well for her without any medicine from Sponsors. We can see that the wounds are now severely infected and continue to break open. I think it's safe to say that unless we see some medicine get delivered to her we can expect to see this infection kill her in the next twenty four hours," Claudius said.

The screen with the Tribute's location disappeared and the camera turned back to the two men. Caesar frowned as he watched the screen. He was rooting for Aspen to win, he didn't want her to die. Most of the people here didn't want to her to die. She was one of the most well liked Tributes this year. The camera finally made its way over to Caesar and he smiled brightly despite his sorrow for the young girl. "Well with eight males and seven females left it seems like we're in for an exciting day today, Claudius! Now let's get back to the arena and see how our favorite Tributes are spending their afternoons!"

IN THE ARENA...

It had been damn near an hour that I had been fighting to get on my feet, but every time that I moved there was a searing pain that would shoot down my chest so badly that I had been debating just sticking a knife in my chest and be done with it. But I refused to do that. I wasn't going to let Cato win. I was tougher than he thought. I wasn't going to let down Prim, Katniss, and Gale. I was going to win. I was going to push through this because it was my time to end the losing streak that had befallen my family. No one had died since I had killed the girl from District 8 and I was sure that the Gamemakers were getting bored. It wouldn't be long before they pushed two Tributes together. I hoped that they would leave me alone, but I knew that my thoughts were only wishful thinking. They may just try to push Cato towards me as I hadn't seen the male Tribute in two days. Part of me missed the banter that we always shared, but I knew that it was probably better that he wasn't around me. It would only make it harder to part with him as time went on.

Sighing softly I wanted nothing more than to go back home. It had only been about a week and a half since I had last seen my home, but it felt like it had been years. It felt like I wasn't even the same person that had been laughing with Katniss and Gale just eleven days ago. I could understand why people went insane during these Games. It was terrible. We were in complete isolation all day and we were exposed to the most brutal deaths that anyone could imagine. Hell, we were the ones that were killing people for no other reason than to get back home. And it wasn't even that. We saw creatures that looked like they had crawled out of our nightmares. That mutt had nearly killed me and I was sure that if I somehow survived this, those glowing green eyes would haunt me for the rest of my life. The dying eyes of the District 9 female and District 7 male would haunt me too. And then there was the pleading of the District 8 girl that still rang in my ears. I had killed her after she had begged me to help her. What kind of person did that?

I couldn't even imagine what Katniss, Prim, and Gale thought of me. Prim had always prided me on the fact that I was so good with people, but I bet that she was eating her words right now. I had made a complete change from the girl that had saved another from being whipped for stealing food. That girl was long gone. I was something terrible now. What kind of people person mercilessly killed three kids that were doing nothing more than trying to survive? Then there was Katniss. She had always laughed and told me that I would never fall in love because I hated romance too much. She had told me though that when the day came that I did fall in love, it would be with the wrong person. I had laughed her off at the time and told her that she was so full of herself, but she was right.

For some reason, I had fallen stupidly for Cato. He was exactly the kind of guy that I would have been smart to avoid from the beginning. I had tried, but it had been the both of us. We had kept coming back to each other for more well after we knew that it was foolish to continue. I wasn't sure if it was love or not that was between Cato and I, but I knew that we both had feelings that we couldn't deny. There was no way that I could kill Cato, but I would never say that out loud. If I had any Sponsor's at all, I would lose them the moment that I admitted that. They wanted a killing machine, not someone that would be too afraid to kill another Tribute. In the back of my mind I was wondering if Cato was thinking about me as much as I thought about him, but I was sure that he was only focused on winning. He was the smarter of us.

Cato was the wrong person to fall for, but he was the only male that I had ever been close to besides Gale. And as much as I loved the boy back home, he just wasn't for me. I would be foolish to pass him up, but I just couldn't see myself living with him for the rest of my life. I mean, I always wanted him to be with me, until the day that we died, but I couldn't be married to him. Maybe Katniss would be with him. She wasn't one for love either, but I saw the look in her eyes when she looked at him. She may not know it yet but there was no doubt in my mind that she had some undiscovered feelings for him. Hopefully I could get back home to them, I wanted to see the two of them get together. But if I get back home, I lose Cato. Could I handle that? It would be most likely mean that I would have been the one to kill him. Could I live with myself after I did something like that? Probably not. Could he handle himself if he killed me? Probably.

Sighing, I slipped my jacket off of my shoulders and glanced at my torso. No part of me wanted to see what I looked like, but I knew that I had to. I had to see how far the infection had come along. My chest where the wolf mutt had landed was red and inflamed with yellow puss occasionally dripping out of the wounds. My stomach, where the mutt had bit down on me, was also the same bright red and had little white scabs around it, dripping the same yellow puss that my chest was. I twisted slightly to look at the wounds on my back but just as I made any progress I cried out in pain and slumped against the cave wall. Every part of me was screaming to give up or to just lay here and die, but I refused. I would push through the pain. I had to prove to my Sponsors that I was worth saving.

Twisting quickly before I could chicken out, I bit down on my sleeve and cried out. For a few minutes after I had turned I held the wall while my eyes watered at the pain that shot through my back in waves. I felt the scratches on my back tear open once more and my warm blood began to slide down my back. My entire back was bright red and the scabs were a dirty looking white. I sighed deeply at the look of my back. It was clearly in the late stages of infection. There was no way that I would last much longer. I was constantly thirsty and I only had half of my second canteen left. I would have to get water soon, if I even lasted long enough to move on, but I needed to avoid the desert area this time. Maybe there was a water source in the woods area.

Gale had told me once how long that most people with severe infections lasted. They normally lasted about three days after the infection began. This was my second. Time was running out faster than I had anticipated. I thought back to what Atala had said in training. She had told us that most of us would die from natural causes, and I was getting close to proving her point. But I was not going to be a Tribute that someone learned mistakes not to make from, I was going to be a Victor. I had to do something to prove that I was stronger than this, I had to show that I wasn't just going to sit here and wilt away. Taking a deep breath, I grabbed my shirt and stuffed it into my pack before grabbing my jacket and throwing it over my shoulders, zipping it up to the neck quickly. I stashed my canteen as well, along with my four pieces of dried meat that I still had. I pushed the pack onto my back and covered my mouth at the pain that radiated through me.

Reaching awkwardly around, I grabbed a small dent in the wall and wrapped my hand tightly around it. I clamped my jaw tightly shut, knowing that this would hurt like hell, but I had to do it. I wasn't going to make any process here if I just sat on my ass. With all of the remaining strength that I could muster, I pulled myself up and stifled a scream that would have alerted every Tribute in the arena as to where I was. I fell against the wall and grit my teeth as tightly together as I could. For a moment I thought that I might actually crack a tooth from how tightly shut my jaws were. The stretching as I stood up had pulled any of the wounds that had closed, back apart. I checked to make sure that the jacket was zipped up before I slowly began my walk out of the cave. I didn't know if I was going to head to the river tonight or not, but I needed to get moving before the Gamemakers set a killer bird or something on me. That just would have been the icing on top of the cake for these Games.

Stumbling slightly, I made my way out into the fresh air. It felt wonderful to feel the sun on my face again, but I was terrified that it was the last day that I would ever see the sun. But I couldn't afford to think like that, I would make it, I would live. The only thing that I could think to do was head towards the Cornucopia. I had seen lots of blueberries right along the woods that surrounded the area. If I could grab some of the berries I would be able to save the dried meat and fruit that I wanted to leave until last. I made a game plan and headed off in the direction that the Cornucopia laid in. I knew that it would take me about an hour to get to the Cornucopia, so it would be about midday when I got there. Perhaps there would even be some spare things in the mouth that is if the Career's hadn't gotten to it yet. But raiding the Cornucopia was normally the first thing that the Career's would do. It was almost useless to try. But it was the only plan that I had. And who knows, maybe I would get lucky today.

My trip to the Cornucopia seemed like it would take forever, but it had actually gone surprisingly quickly. I saw the break in the trees where the Cornucopia laid and took a deep breath. I was here. I would have to move fast once I got to the edge of the woods, there was no coverage by the Cornucopia and I could easily get hit with a spear or a knife. But just as I popped my head through the opening of the trees I nearly screamed. Why was nothing going my way?! The Careers were gathered around the Cornucopia and they had stock piled their food and weapons around the middle of it. I saw a tube with a red cross on it and I nearly ran out from behind my tree right then and there. It would be a death sentence, but at least it would be quick. I needed that damn medicine and they weren't even using it. It was just sitting there for the taking.

All of the Career's seemed to be busy doing something and I followed their movements. Coral was standing off at the edge of the Cornucopia, a spear in hand. I had figured that she would do well with either that or the bow. It looked like she was guarding the area and I sighed. There was no way that I could get to that tube with her watching. I would die before I even hit the platforms that still sat in the grass. Glimmer was still holding tightly to the bow that she couldn't use properly and was trying to look serious. I looked away from the two girls and found myself staring at Marvel. He was holding his spear as well and was talking with Cato. The pair were smiling and laughing together and I couldn't help but smile myself. They looked like normal human beings right now, not two people that would end up having to fight to the death against each other.

To their right was Clove, who was sitting on the ground sharpening her knife with a whetstone similar to my own. She sharpened the knife time after time for what seemed like forever, but she never stopped striking the knife. I could tell that by now if you just poked the top of her knife it would cut you. I made a mental note to keep out of throwing distance of her. Peeta was sitting next to her and he was staring at his hands, his sword at his feet. I glared at him and quickly looked away. Just the sight of him made me sick. Knowing that he was helping them because he wanted to save his own life. I would have never done something like that to him.

Glancing away I saw that there was another figure who was bent over a large, black object. He was tiny so I figured that he wasn't strong, so he had to be here for something. I stared at the boy for a moment before he looked up and the recognition hit me. It was the District 3 boy, Ethan. What the hell was he doing? Cato patted Marvel on the shoulder before he walked over to the boy and leaned down with him, checking his work. Ethan said something to Cato before the larger Tribute nodded and took a step back, watching Ethan work. I watched the boy work for a while too, trying to figure out what he was doing. Perhaps I would get something out of watching the Career's. If nothing else I might be able to figure out what their plan was.

I must have been watching the Career's for at least half an hour before I realized what it was that Ethan was working on. There were huge piles of dirt that were thrown up all over the place and there were more of the black metal boxes sitting around. It was the mines. It was the bomb that the Gamemakers planted under the plates that we jumped off of on the first day. But what was he doing with it? The panel was cracked open and my eyes shot open wide. He was arming the bomb.

Once the Tributes had jumped off of their platform and the countdown had hit zero the bombs were disarmed in case another Tribute walked over them during the Games. Bombs were planted all over the arena, but none of them were ever armed unless the Gamemakers felt the need to arm it. I wasn't surprised that Ethan was able to do something like that. After all, he was from District 3. They were known for technology, they made everything that the Capitol people used every day. I knew that the people in District 3 were some of the smartest in Panem. One of their Victor's, Beetee Latier, had won his Games by collecting electronic supplies that had been left at the Cornucopia after the Bloodbath and later in his Games he had electrocuted the final six competitors. That had made him the Victor from that year. He wasn't well liked by the Capitol because of the way that he won, but I had always respected him. I thought that the way he won was smart, and he never had any real blood on his hands. He had won his Games valiantly.

I watched as Ethan stood and called Cato over. The boy watched as the leader of the Career pack nodded at him and called Marvel over to bury the explosive one last time. There was a rustle of the bushes to my left and I looked over, watching as Finch broke the wood line and ran out of the woods, straight to the Cornucopia. I wanted to run and grab Finch to pull her back, but I quickly realized that the girl knew what she was doing. She dashed into the middle of the Career's stash, and as they were all looking away from the girl when she ran over, they never spotted her. I smiled brightly as she sprinted up to the Cornucopia and grabbed an apple before turning and running back through the woods. She spotted me and her eyes widened, but I only nodded at her to keep running. I wasn't going to hurt her. She could probably outrun me right now anyways. She nodded her thanks to me and took off in a sprint, quickly disappearing from sight.

I turned my head back to the Cornucopia and watched once more. The Career's all grabbed a small box out of the pile and broke it open. Inside there was a frozen chicken that the Career's grabbed and they ordered Peeta to start a fire. My mouth watered at the sight of the food, but I stayed hidden. I would have run out and grabbed something, but they were all too close to where I was hiding for me to run up. I watched them and smiled as they all laughed together, having fun like normal people would be doing. But the peace could only last so long. Glimmer leaned forward with her leg and smirked. "So what do you think that bitch is doing right now?" She sneered. I growled deeply in my throat, knowing that she was talking about me.

Cato dropped his plate and stood, walked up to her and grabbed her by the collar. She jumped and my breath caught in my throat. "What the hell did you say?" He sneered back at her. She struggled to find her words, but it didn't matter. Cato already knew what he was going to say. "I thought that we had this conversation yesterday. You are not going to touch her. None of you are," he hissed as he looked around at the rest of the Career group. "She's mine. And if you lay a hand on her, I'll rip your throat out," he told her before letting go of her carelessly and throwing her onto the ground.

She yelped as she fell and looked up at him with fear in her eyes. Without another word she slunk back into her seat and slowly chewed on what remained of her chicken. He rolled his eyes at her and took a seat on the log that he had stood up from. I almost laughed at the sight of Glimmer being put in her place, but I remained silent. I backed away from the Cornucopia and stepped on a small twig. I immediately closed my eyes, knowing that I had fucked up. Cato's eyes shot up and I nearly screamed. His eyes were scanning the woods for what had made the noise and I took off back to the cave that I had come from before he could spot me. If he caught up to me it wouldn't be good. I sighed as I ran back away from the area. Not much had come from that trip but at least I knew not to get too close to the Cornucopia for now.

I couldn't run for long before the wounds on my back and torso began to ache. I stopped and caught my breath, my rib aching with each breathe that I took. Ever since I had hit the rocks any time that I breathed deeply my chest would tighten. Once I had pulled myself together I took a look around. I must have been close to the cave by now and I knew that the sun would be setting in the next hour or so, with still no deaths for the day. Sighing, I stepped over a fallen log and nearly dropped to my knees at the pain that was shooting through my back with every little movement that I made. God, it was too late for me. At this rate, I would be dead by morning if I wasn't sent a Sponsor package in the next few hours.

Turning past a second tree, I saw the cave that I had come from and I sighed. Home sweet home... I took my backpack off and held it in my hands as I made my way over the rocks, but just as I was about to slide into the opening, a hand caught me and threw me back over the rocks. I dropped my pack as I hit the ground roughly and rolled, my back searing in pain as I tumbled roughly to the ground. I hit against the grass and rolled onto my side. I put my hands to the ground and pulled myself into a sit up position, knowing that I needed to get up, but just as I did I saw that there was blood that was already running down my hands and dripping onto the grass. Oh God, I'd bleed out before this fight was over.

The same person that had knocked me off the grass grabbed me and I hissed in pain as they grabbed my hair, lifting my face to the sky. I looked up at him as my eyes rolled back in my head. They slapped me roughly on my face and I shot back up. There was a large boy in front of me, probably eighteen as well. He had a nasty sneer on his face as he lifted me up and threw me back into a tree. I cried out as my back hit the tree and I felt my skin tear apart as he approached me. The boy grabbed my neck and lifted me up, tightening his hold on my throat for just a moment before losing his grip. He held a knife against my throat and I gulped deeply. For a moment I didn't realize who he was, but as I took a better look at his face I knew who he was. It was the District 8 male that I had picked out when I had watched the Reaping's. He had looked cruel then and he looked ever more so now. Jason, I was pretty sure that his name was.

"Well if it isn't Little Miss Perfect. What's the matter, princess? You don't look so hot right now. Something get you?" I tried to wrestle out of his grip but most of my remaining strength was failing me. He merely laughed at me and pinned his body against mine, trapping me against the tree. "Stop struggling. I saw the two that failed to kill you. Well I won't be one. You know, I think I'll skin you first," he told me with a vicious smirk. "Oh, I can bring your carcass to Cato. I would just love to see the look on his face when he realizes someone else killed his precious Tribute." He laughed and I kicked him in the stomach. He coughed for a moment and sputtered. But I had only made him angry. He pulled his arm back and slapped me across the face. My head went spinning and I saw stars. "Or maybe they'll send it back home. The little girl can mount you over her bed," he told me with a smirk.

My eyes went red at his mention of Prim and all civility that I had remaining went flying out the window. I shoved him back and managed to pull my arm free. Without stopping, I jammed my elbow into his throat and he flew back from me, coughing and trying to regain his breath. While he tried to regain his normal breathing, I ran up to the boy and threw a punch into his face. He groaned and covered his nose where a sickly crunch had sounded. I had broken his nose and I hoped that it had hurt. He stumbled back once more and I tried to advance on him, but just as I got within striking distance once more, he pounced on me and I fell to the ground.

Tripping over myself I hit the ground roughly and coughed. My back sent spikes of pain through my body and I cried out at the waves of pain that flooded through me. Jason pulled out a knife and I panicked, rolling away from him, but I wasn't fast enough. He threw himself onto me, his body dragging at the wounds that were on my stomach. I cried out in pain once more, but he merely punched me in my face to silence my cries. Time after time I tried to throw him off of me and continuously I thrashed my arms around. But nothing worked. He threw the knife down and it pierced my leg. I screamed loudly at the invasion of the knife, but he only laughed at the pain it was causing me. At least it took the focus off of my back.

My eyes were watering but I could still see as he raised a knife at me and pointed it down to my chest with a manic smile spread over his face. I tried to throw his arms away from me, but he grabbed them and pushed them under his legs. I was about to go for the dirty shot and hit him in the groin as a last ditch effort, but once he raised his arm and locked his smile on me, his mouth began to run red. I stared at him in shock for a moment before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell.

Quickly, I backed away from him, hoping that the knife would miss me. As he fell, the knife slipped out of his hand and clattered to the ground. I stared at him for a moment in shock before it dawned on me what had happened. Someone had killed him. My eyes shot to the air as I debated back and forth for a while who it could be, and if they would try to kill me now. My breath came out in short gasps, but when I realized who it was, I relaxed. Not visibly though, I was still tense and terrified. I had been too close to death. I would have been dead had he not saved me. "Relax Aspen, I'm not here to kill you. Yet," Cato told me with a devious grin. He was holding his bloody sword, swinging it slightly. He pulled Jason off of me and tossed his body to the side.

The corpse of the District 8 male hit the ground and I grimaced at the sight. He had landed facing me, and his dead eyes seemed to be staring into my soul, accusing me of his death. "Thank you," I told him softly. He nodded at me and leaned down, grabbing the hilt of the knife. I tried to stop him and tell him to leave it in for now, but he didn't listen. Without any countdown he ripped the knife from my leg and I cried out softly, wanting nothing more than to let out a curdling scream.

Cato slipped the knife into his back pocket and leaned down to me, motioning his head, telling me that it was time to go. I tried to stand up, but there was no way that I could now. My entire torso was radiating with pain and my leg was almost useless with the knife having been pulled out too carelessly. For a few moments I tried to lift myself off of the ground, but nothing worked. I just kept falling. For a moment I thought that I would have to crawl to the cave, and I sighed. I was going to bleed out now and I was going to die. "Would you hurry up, 12? I saved your damn life. Don't make me kill you now," Cato scoffed.

Losing my grip on my temper, I turned to Cato and gave him the nastiest look that I could muster. "I can't, you asshole! How about some help! Unlike you I've been through some real shit these last few days!" I yelled at the boy.

The look that Cato gave me told me that no one had ever dared speak to him like that ever before. But I didn't care if he killed me for the way that I had spoken to him. I needed to get the hell out of here. He scoffed at me and walked over to me. I raised my hand to shoo him away but he only harshly slapped my hand away from his face. He grabbed the tops of my shoulders and I grabbed my breath to stop the pain, but it didn't work. He grabbed me under my knees next and just as I was about to ask him what he was doing, he picked me up. I panicked slightly and quickly wrapped my arms around his neck, shoving his face as he laughed at me.

Using the hand that was under my knee, he grabbed the pack and held it as he made his way over to my cave. He dropped me at the entrance carefully and helped me slide in. I hit the floor of the cave and cried out as the pain once more shot through me. I had broken out into a nasty sweat too, and I knew that it was the fever starting to kick in. I didn't have much time left. Cato slid into the cave a moment later and grabbed my hand. "I know that just a simple stab wound to your leg wouldn't hurt you that much. You'd still be able to move. So tell me. What happened?" He asked me.

Unable to physically tell him what happened, I merely unzipped my jacket and scoffed as his eyebrows raised and his steady face spread into a smirk. His eyes dropped to my cleavage and had I felt better, I would have punched him. But instead I shed the jacket and turned so that Cato could see me fully. His eyes widened as he saw the marks that were all over my body. I looked horrible and felt even worse with the thin sweat breaking out over my forehead. Cato ran his hand above my wounds and I could see a faint hint of worry buried deep down. Was he afraid that he wouldn't get to kill me? "What happened?" He asked me so quietly that I hadn't even thought he had said anything for a moment.

Cato pulled me into his lap so that I was facing my side to him so that he could look completely over me. His hand traced down my arm leaving a thin trail of goosebumps. I coughed as grunted as my back split once more and warm blood began to spill down my back. Cato brushed my hair back off of my face as he stood and started a fire in the small pit that I had made here two days ago when I had had nothing else to do. I watched as he messed around with the small sticks that I had collected and he fought to start the fire.

He turned back to me as embers started to spark and I sighed, feeling the tightness begin in my chest once more. That damn mutt had probably cracked one of my ribs. "I was just trying to get water. I heard you when you were all talking about the stream in the desert area. I went too late and the Capitol set a mutt on me. A stupid mutt. It was a wolf. Seven feet tall, glowing green eyes, patchy white fur with scars, and sharp claws and teeth," I told Cato.

He dropped the sticks that he was working with and left the fire. I sunk into the warmth of the fire and grimaced. Despite the fact that I was dripping in sweat, I was freezing. Cato grabbed me and looked over my wounds once more. He pushed my hair back once more and he gazed into my foggy eyes. His were crystal clear and I smiled at the color of them. They were gorgeous. You would never know that he was a brutal killer. "Damn that thing got you good," he told me and I laughed lightly.

"Yeah it did. It's all your fault. If you hadn't have said anything I would have never gone there," I told him, poking him on the chest. He smiled at me and wiped the sweat from my hairline. "I never meant to get anywhere near a mutt. I just wanted to come here, win, and go home. But now that won't be happening. Not for me at least," I told him. He started to shake his head but I weakly held up a hand to stop him. "Cato, this is the end for me. The infection is setting in to its third day. I won't live past noon tomorrow. We both know that. You know it's my birthday in three days," I told him, laughing.

He shook his head at me and tightened his grip on me. My face contorted in pain and he loosened his grip. "Then I'll make sure to make it. Now I don't think so. There's medicine back at the Cornucopia. I can grab you some. It will-" Cato started to stand up but I grabbed his hand and forced him to sit back down next to me.

I shook my head at him gently and smiled at him. At least I would see that he could care once before I died. "I've seen the medicine at the Career camp. It isn't enough. It might have been the first day but we're too far along. I need something from a Capitol Sponsor and there's no way that I'm getting anything any time soon. Listen. I want you to do something for me, OK?" I asked him and he nodded begrudgingly. "Win. Win because I couldn't. And when you go on the Victory Tour in six months I want you to give something to Prim for me," I told him. I leaned over slightly and hissed in pain. But I grabbed my jacket and slipped off the Mockingjay pin. I placed it in Cato's hand and forced him to close his fist. "Give it to her and tell her that it's to protect her. Please," I begged him.

Without leaving any room for argument I grabbed the pin out of his hands and placed it on his jacket, pinning it tightly and patting the pin down lightly. If I couldn't win, I wanted Cato to. I wanted him to see that there was a life outside of these Games. More than training and more than just killing people who deserved to live. He glanced at the pin for a moment before I began to slip and he caught me. I could feel it. The infection was so bad that it was starting to shut down my internal organs. "I don't think so 12. You aren't dying. Not today and certainly not from a damn infection. If you die from anything it'll be from me," he told me. I began to question what he was doing before he leaned into me and I held a hand up. I might be dying but that did not mean that he was allowed to kiss me.

"What are you doing?" I hissed at him.

He grabbed the back of my head and pulled me into him, ignoring my grunt of pain. "Look you want that medicine?" He asked me and I nodded slowly. "Then follow my lead," he told me. I was about to ask him what that meant when he pulled me into him.

His lips met mine and I was stunned. The pain all melted away and suddenly we weren't in the Games. We were just two kids hiding out in some cave, showing that they cared for one another. His fingers tangled in my hair and I tipped my head back, letting him kiss me deeper. I didn't know if it was just good acting or if he was really enjoying the kiss, but he seemed actually happy. I knew that I should have been uncomfortable with the thought of him kissing me while I wasn't wearing a shirt, but it didn't matter. It didn't matter that I had sworn to kill him, and it didn't matter that everyone I knew would be ashamed of me right now. It just mattered that despite how many times I tried to deny it, I had feelings for Cato. The fire lit the cave romantically and I smiled into the kiss. The two of us remained locked like that for what felt like forever before I heard a small beeping.

Even though it killed me to end the kiss, I broke away knowing that I had a Sponsor package. I just prayed that it was medicine. Cato looked at me and smirked as if to tell me that he told me so. I rolled my eyes and shooed him off to go grab the package. He dipped out of the cave and returned a moment later with the package in his hand. He twisted the lid off and pulled a small vial out. It was medicine but it was medicine that I had never seen before. He dug around the pack for a while longer before he grabbed a small piece of a paper and handed it to me. I grabbed the note and opened it. He's trying, but I'm more likeable. Nice kiss by the way -F. I smiled at the note that Finnick had left me and said a quick thank you to the sky.

Cato came behind me and I heard the pop release the cork of the bottle. I felt the glass tip hit my back and I jumped, waiting for the medicine. The moment that it hit me though, I wished that I had never gotten the medicine. It stung worse than anything that I had ever felt and I cried out loudly. "Shut up, 12," Cato told me and I whipped around to glare at him. He forced my head back and rubbed it into the three long cuts down my back. He walked over in front of me and wiped down my chest. I lowered my face and blushed as he did and Cato laughed, knowing that it was getting to me. He rubbed the medicine over my stomach as well and the pain I realized was already beginning to subside.

He tore a slightly bigger hole in my pants and I sighed as he poured the medicine into the stab wound. Cato corked up the medicine vial and placed it into my bag. There was a tiny bit left in case I took another bad blow. Cato stood and looked like he was making to leave my cave before I called him back. "Hey Hadley. Thanks for that. You saved my life. But I'll still be wanting my pin back," I told him and held my hand out. I was wrapping the rest of the gauze that I had around my torso, deciding to leave the rest of my clothes off. I would just lie under the blanket as I was still boiling hot.

Smirking, Cato stamped out the fire and shook his head. "No can do, 12. I'll get it back to you on your birthday. It might give you a little better incentive to stay alive. You should be feeling better in the morning. Get some rest. I'll be seeing you soon," he told me with a wink. I was about to tell him not to come by on my birthday, but it was too late.

He disappeared out of my cave and I sighed. I grabbed the blanket that was lying next to me and fluffed it out, throwing it over me. I heard the Panem anthem playing outside but I ignored it. I knew the face that it would show tonight. And I never wanted to see that face again. I sighed and settled into the rocks. Pain was still shooting through me but it had dulled significantly. I hoped that by tomorrow morning I would be ready to move on. I was sick of feeling so useless.

I giggled slightly as I thought about today. I had liked the kiss, but I was still trying to convince myself that it had only been because I was dying. Was that really why or had I just enjoyed the kiss period? I shook my head at myself and closed my eyes. I was too drained to be thinking about things like that. I would see him soon anyways to get my pin back and then that would be the last time that I would see him. I swore it to myself that I wouldn't see him again after that. It would only be me, myself, and I. And if I saw him again, it would be at the Death Match and I would kill him.

Yawning quietly, I slipped into a lifelike dream where I was surrounded by the warm glow of a fire, the soft but scarred hands of a fighter, and I was laying in the arms of a man with brilliant blue eyes.

A/N #1: PLEASE READ YOU GUYS! Alright everyone, it doesn't really have to do with the story but I just wanted to know. I have a Walking Dead story going as well, but I'm very close to being completely caught up. So once I finish I'd like to write another story to work on as well as Revenge. But that doesn't mean that I won't focus on this story! This is still my priority! As far as the other story, I have things that I'd like to work on, but I'm always open to suggestions! Please let me know what you'd like to see! If I get enough votes, I might take it into consideration, or I might like your idea even more. There are probably things that I like that I missed in this section. Like Revenge, I'd like it to be a romance so please keep that in mind. Anyways, I have a few ideas which are as follows:

Lord of the Rings- I'm a huge fan of Legolas

The Hobbit- I'm in love with Kili. But I've also got a thing for Fili and Thorin...

Star Wars- I'm very open here

Game of Thrones- Gotta say I love Jon Snow

Marvel Comics/Avengers- Honestly I love everyone in the universe so I'd have to have exact people from you guys. But I am a fan of Loki and Tony Stark (I really never liked Pepper or Gweneth Paltrow.)

DC Comics- Again I'm very open on this one but I love the Joker. I think he's an amazing character and I'd like to delve into him. Plus Heath Ledger was an absolutely beautiful human being.

Divergent- I'm not a huge fan of the book/movie but I love the idea of it and Eric. And I think that I could really do something here with the Dauntless story. So obviously if you've read the books you know that I'll need to change some things around.

The Breakfast Club- Come on, who didn't have a crush on John Bender? This would also obviously be a shorter story.

Pirates of the Caribbean- Captain Jack 3

Harry Potter- Honestly I'd prefer to do one on either Draco Malfoy or Sirius Black in the Marauder era, but I'm still open!

Star Trek- James Tiberius Kirk reminds me a little too much of me... Lol

The Hunger Games- If I wrote another one, I would most likely keep Katniss in the Games this time. I think I'd really like to do something with Finnick because let's face it, there aren't enough good Finnick/OC stories. And once again, I'm open!

Supernatural- I absolutely love all of our leading men in this story! Sam, Dean, Castiel, and I must even say that I have a soft spot for Crowley. I'm open for whoever the favorites are here.

As I said, I'm up for anything, so comment it even if it isn't on the list. It might just be something that I forgot about! So anyways, rant over for now, I'm sorry it was so long! But PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE VOTE ON THIS GUYS! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!

A/N #2: Yeah sorry, multiple author's notes. So I have this story on two websites and I had a reader say that they would prefer if Aspen ended up with Gale. This entire time I had thought that she would end up with Cato, but I mean, what do you guys think? Should she? He's her best friend but is there any reason that you guys would want to see her with Gale instead of Cato?

A/N #3: I know, I'll leave you guys alone after this, I promise! So this was a shorter chapter, but I hope you liked it all the same. Clearly we are starting to see some of the serious Aspen/Cato romance, but there's still a long way to go for this couple. And yay she's on the mend! We didn't see anything from District 12, but not to worry, that will come soon! Thank you guys all for the new follows and favorites! And a huge thank you to my reviewers **emmasmummy, fish337, Justchildrenplayingtoysoldiers, **and **Silverthornofriverclan**! So please comment on the new story idea and drop me a review while you're at it! You guys are awesome! Next update should be soon! -A


	12. Chapter 12

IN THE ARENA CONTROL ROOM...

The Gamemakers we all watching over the arena closely and Seneca Crane was pacing back and forth. President Snow was going to be here any minute and Aspen Antaeus was still alive. He wouldn't be happy about that. Ever since the party that he had hosted, President Snow had been determined to kill Aspen during the Games. But that wasn't what Seneca Crane, or pretty much anyone else, wanted. Aspen may have been the District 12 Tribute, but she was one of the most loved of the Tributes. In fact, she was pretty much tied for the favorite Tribute with the District 2 male, Cato Hadley. The people of the Capitol were dying to see the two of them together, but Seneca had no idea what to do.

He was being pulled in every direction. President Snow wanted Aspen dead before she hit her birthday in two days. That was why he had told Seneca to have to sun set early, and loose the mutt on her. No one had wanted to be anywhere near the President when he had realized that Aspen had lived. He had thought that the girl would be done for when the infection had been in its late stages, but the kiss with Cato had saved her life. After that, Sponsors had been lined up out the door of the Sponsor Package Center to make sure that she lived to see the next day. The President had been so livid that she hadn't died that Seneca had thought that Snow would kill every single one of the Gamemakers that had failed to kill her.

Then there were the people of the Capitol. They were rooting for her to end up with Cato. Every day there were calls coming from all over the Capitol, demanding that if Aspen and Cato were the last two Tributes alive that they should both be allowed to live. It was almost comical seeing how many people wanted the couple together. Seneca had known that a possible romance in the Games would be a big deal, but he had never expected that it would be the main center of the Games. People still wanted the bloodshed that the Games normally brought, but now people would rather see Aspen and Cato together. Yesterday, when Cato had been helping Aspen with the medicine, one of the Gamemakers had suggested that they actually let the two live, to make an announcement in the arena that two would be allowed to live as long as one was male and the other was female. It would drive Tributes together and make the fights even bloodier. Most of the Gamemakers had agreed to the idea and had brought it up to President Snow last night.

Typically the President was calm and relatively soft spoken, but that had been the one time that Seneca had ever seen him completely lose himself. He had screamed at the Gamemakers for near an hour before they had been able to calm him down. Once they had, President Snow had threatened to kill them all if they did anything of the sorts before storming out of the room. No one had seen him since, but the man would probably be making an appearance soon.

Everyone was thinking about something different for the Tribute, but no one cared what Seneca Crane thought. He was only supposed to do what he was told, what would make the best Games, but the best Games that he could think of would probably get him killed. He wanted Aspen to live, but President Snow was determined to make sure she died. It would spike interest to see what happened with Cato. It was assumed that he would be so outraged with her death that he would go on a bloody killing spree to avenge her. He would win, just like he was supposed to, and ratings would spike because of the fights. It was how the Games were supposed to go.

But that wasn't what he wanted. Seneca had never been in charge of the arena before, but he had grown up watching the Games. There had been some amazing Tributes, and many that he had rooted for. But there had never been a Tribute like Aspen. She was brash, stubborn, and bold. But she was also kind, loving, and beautiful. He couldn't deny that there were other pretty Tributes that year too, like Glimmer and Coral, but Aspen was different. She didn't care what she looked like, all she wanted was to get back to her home. But she wanted to keep herself together in her time in the arena. Seneca respected that. He had known from the beginning that she was a contender, and that was what had drawn him to her. But he actually found himself enjoying watching her. She would make a good Victor.

It was no secret that Gamemakers occasionally got a little close to certain Victors, but it was never the Head Gamemaker that got involved with them. He knew that it would be scandal if he somehow got tangled up with Aspen, but he was willing to risk it. After all, the Capitol lived on scandal. For some reason he was extremely attracted to the Tribute and he hoped that if she won, he would be allowed to keep her close. It was something that happened more often than not with the attractive Victors. They were either put up for auction to spend nights with the people of the Capitol, or if the Gamemakers paid enough, they would get to keep the Victors to themselves. After all, it wouldn't be that odd if he did decide to take her in. They weren't that far apart in age anyways, about ten years. And these Games would only make her about ten years older, personality wise, that is.

Seneca watched as the Gamemakers that surrounded him were turning the dials that effected everything in the arena. They were dialing up the temperature as the sun rose and they were turning the lights up in the arena. It was eight in the morning in the Capitol and Seneca was exhausted. He had been up all night watching over the arena, making sure that everything was perfect. Being the Head Gamemaker was easy for most of the year, until the Games actually rolled around. The doors to the Arena Control Room slid open and Seneca looked up. President Snow strolled calmly into the room and Seneca's throat went dry. He knew that despite the calm look on the President's face right now, he was not happy. Seneca turned back to the President and nodded.

The older man walked up the runway to where Seneca Crane stood and greeted him. Seneca shook the man's hand in greeting and gave him the best smile that he could muster. "Good morning Seneca. Would you mind if I borrowed you for a moment?" He asked. Seneca knew that it was an order, despite the fact that President Snow had said it as a question. He turned back to the screens, checking on the Tributes, and the President laughed his cruel laugh. "I think your precious Tribute will be fine. None of them are even awake yet. Perhaps they aren't ready to face the day. Come now, Seneca, I would like to speak with you," the President smiled at Seneca.

The Head Gamemakers turned to his second in command, Artus, and the blonde haired man nodded. He walked to the central pad where Seneca normally stood and he began to type something into the console. Seneca turned back and watched as President Snow strode out of the room. He followed the older man and stepped out of the room. The doors slid closed behind them and Seneca nodded to the Peacekeepers, glad that he wasn't along with the President. But just like clockwork, the President made a small motion to the Peacekeepers and the guards left the hallway. Seneca was now left alone with the President, and he smiled nervously.

President Snow took in a deep breath and Seneca held his. "Seneca. You're a smart man, so tell me. Why have I brought you out here?" The older man asked. Seneca knew it was a trick question, so he kept silent. "You know what I want to see out of these Games. The Tribute that deserves to win, should win. But he's too distracted by a certain other. Another Tribute that I know you have eyes for," President Snow told Seneca with a smirk. The Head Gamemakers heart leaped into his throat, and he stayed silent. "Now. We were almost rid of her, but you let her be saved," he said darkly.

For a moment, Seneca thought that he would be shot where he stood. President Snow was right, Seneca could have easily denied Aspen the medicine and she would be dead by now. The Sponsor gifts all went past a screening from the Gamemakers to ensure that the gifts were allowed to be in the arena. Sponsors had tried to send Tributes poisoned food before to kill them, especially if they feared that they would beat the Tribute that they were rooting for. In the past five years that Seneca had been working at the Arena Control Room they had intercepted at least thirty poisoned gifts. They weren't technically illegal, but they never let the packages through. It was boring to watch a Tribute die from a poisoned meal.

The most common items that the Gamemakers sent through to the Tributes were food, water, and medicine. There was the occasional weapon as well. When Seneca had seen the package come through for Aspen, after the kiss with Cato, he hadn't even thought twice. He had sent it through a quick screen and had then sent it off. He shouldn't have been so hasty though. President Snow now knew without a doubt that Seneca was rooting for Aspen. He, like every other person that had direct involvement with the Games, wasn't allowed to show favorites. But everyone always had the Tribute that they were rooting for, they just kept it a secret.

"Sir," Seneca began, choosing his words carefully. "It's incredibly rare for the Gamemakers to deny a dying Tribute medicine that was sent. Especially if the medicine was as expensive as this gift was," he told the President. Aspen's medicine was probably the most expensive that the Capitol had. It was only supposed to be used if the person was in dire circumstances. Which Aspen had been in. "The people would have been in outrage," Seneca said slowly.

The hallway went silent for a moment and Seneca waited with baited breath to see what his superior would say. President Snow paced shortly for a while before he finally nodded. "So we have an issue here, Seneca. Everyone is torn. The people want our District 12 girl alive. I want her dead. So what to do?" He asked rhetorically. "I spent all night thinking about it, long and hard. And I finally came to my decision this morning. Have you ever heard the saying if you can't beat them, join them?" He asked and Seneca nodded slowly. "Well, I thought about what the young man suggested yesterday. Letting the both of them live. I thought about it for a while, and I realized that if they live, I can work with that," President Snow said with a smirk. Seneca knew that it wasn't just as black and white as that though. Snow was thinking about something else, but he clearly wasn't ready to let Seneca know yet. "You make sure that no more mutts are set on her. We can't do anything about the other Tributes. If she lives, she lives. If she dies, she dies. I have plans in store for the both of them, but for now, let them be happy. Let them forget what they're here for. It will only make the ending better," Snow said slowly.

Seneca nodded and waited for President Snow to dismiss him, but when nothing was said Seneca shifted uncomfortably. "Is there anything else, sir?" Seneca asked.

A devilish smirk crossed over President Snow's face, like he knew the winning move in a game of chess. "Seneca, this is what I enjoy about you. You're such a loyal soldier. They make the best men. It's why I made you the Head Gamemaker after our last one," he said with a dark smile. Seneca knew that the last Head Gamemaker had been killed by President Snow when the Victor had been a disliked girl from District 11. The Head Gamemaker hadn't been able to stop her from winning and ratings of the Games had dropped after. President Snow had had the woman killed off immediately and had named Seneca the new Head Gamemaker the next day. "So I trust that you will follow my plan, just as I say. You will do that, won't you?" The President asked, not really asking at all. Seneca nodded and President Snow smiled. "Good. I'll return soon to check on the Tributes. Do take care of them. You may go," Snow said.

Numb from the conversation, Seneca thanked President Snow and walked back into the Control Room, completely stunned. Whatever it was that President Snow was planning, it wasn't going to be good. Nothing good ever came from when the President got an idea in the Games. As the door slid closed behind him, Seneca dismissed Artus from his stand and he took his spot in the center of the room. For nearly two hours he watched as Tribute after Tribute awoke.

It was nearing ten in the morning and most of the Tributes were preparing for their days. The only Tributes that remained asleep were Glimmer, Rue, and Aspen. But just as Seneca was passing by her screen, she began to stir. While all of the other Gamemakers were scanning over the Tributes and were altering the arena for the daytime, Seneca kept his eyes locked on the slowly awakening Tribute.

IN THE ARENA...

Yawning deeply, I rolled slightly and closed my eyes tightly waiting for the searing pain to pass through me. But all that I felt was a small throbbing in my back, nothing compared to the agonizing pain that I had been in yesterday. Smiling, I pulled myself off of the ground and glanced outside of the cave. It looked like it was about midday and I knew that I should be moving on before the Gamemakers decided that I needed a little push.

I wrapped up my blanket and stuffed it in my bag. I glanced at my water canteen and nodded to it, I had enough to last me one or two more days before I risked going out for water. I took a small piece of dried fruit and chewed on it for a moment before I realized that I needed to go hunting today. There wasn't much of the dried meat left and now that I was healthy again I needed to get some fresh meat in me. It would help get my protein levels up and that was what I needed right now. If another Tribute came across my path I needed to be able to fight against them, and win. Cato wasn't going to be there to save me again.

Grabbing my shirt off of the floor, I unwrapped my back and tossed the gauze onto the ground. I slipped my shirt back over my head and threw my jacket on over me. It felt so good to have an actual shirt on again. Grinning lie an idiot, I ran my hand over my lips and smiled to myself. As much as I hated to admit it that kiss with Cato last night was amazing. Was that what it felt like when you kissed someone that you loved? Fireworks, a giddy happiness, and a tightening of your chest that it felt like you might explode? I certainly hope not. Because that was everything that I had felt last night, and more.

Dreamily, I slipped off to a perfect world where I didn't have to fight against Cato but was brought back down to Earth at the loud bang that came from outside of the cave. It was a cannon. Someone had died. My heart fell to my stomach and I hoped that a face would show in the sky, but nothing came up. It was only a bright sun and a deadly silence. I would have to wait until tonight to find out who it had been. My heart was beating quickly and I was nervous about who the cannon had been for. I knew who I hoped that it wasn't. Rue, Thresh, or even Finch. The humane part of me even hoped that it wasn't Peeta. He may have betrayed me, but he had really become my friend in our brief time together. I couldn't just pray that he was dead.

My nerves twisted even more at the thought that cannon was for Cato. I knew that it wasn't, but I was still nervous for him. I hated that I was so afraid for him, but that was what he had done to me. Foolishly, I had fallen for Cato Hadley, the monstrous boy from District 2. The boy that I had sworn I would kill. But he had gotten under my skin and he had managed to worm his way into my heart. But that wasn't the way that these Games worked. I couldn't fall for him. When the time came that I had to kill him, I would have to push all emotion aside. I would have to be ice cold when it came to the Death Match. Just because I had adopted a soft spot for him, didn't mean that I would let him kill me. When it came down to it, he would be the one to go home in a casket.

It was cruel, but that was the only way to win these Games. You had to take all emotion out of this. Or else it would drive you mad, just the way that the Morphling's from District 6. They had won their Games by hiding most of them, but the arena had still driven them mad. Now they were in almost a constant drugged state. That wasn't going to be me though. I was going to win and I was going to go home. I would probably get a slap in the face from Gale, but I would make everything that I'm going to do here up to him.

Sighing deeply, I grabbed my bag and threw it over my shoulder. I took a knife in hand and shimmied my way out of the cave. The sky was clear and there was a bright sun up in the sky. It all looked so real that it was hard to believe that it wasn't. Picking myself up, I began to trek through the woods, looking for something to hunt. I knew that it would probably be smart to set a few traps, but it was too light. Animals and Tributes would be easily able to avoid them.

Just as I thought that however, I felt my foot get snagged on something and I fell harshly to the ground. I grunted at the impact, rolling my eyes. I had just managed to save my life and here I was being stupid and clumsy. I glanced down at my foot and nearly laughed at myself. I had just been thinking about how easy it was to spot traps during the Games and now here I was, tangled up in one. I sobered quickly though when it dawned on that if a trap was set here, it meant that a Tribute wasn't far. Easily, I cut through the rope and picked myself back up. I didn't know how close the Tribute was, so I grabbed my knife tightly in my hand and ran.

For about a mile I ran in the direction of the Cornucopia before I stopped and slowed myself to a walk. Breathing out slowly, I steadied my nerves and kept my eyes darting from place to place. That was thing about hunters. We had to be constantly watching. Gale had taught me that. He would always tell me to find something to focus on and make sure that I kept returning to it. But always glance around you. Try and find something. The chances are, its right in front of you.

My eyes were focused on the path that I was following in case a Tribute sprung out on me, but my ears were everywhere. I was listening for a change in the wind, or the snap of a twig, or even the soft crunch of the grass. It was just in case a Tribute or animal decided to pay me a visit. There was a soft crack of a twig and I smirked. It was too quiet to be a Tribute so it must have been a smaller animal. I turned slowly and smirked at the squirrel that was staring at me. I felt bad for the poor thing, it had done nothing to me, but I had to kill it. The animal would be my one meal for today.

Pulling my knife back to my face, the squirrel seemed to realize what I was about to do and I hissed as it tried to dart away from me. I threw my knife before it could get too far and it hit the back leg of the animal. I grimaced at the squeal of pain the squirrel made as I walked towards it. It was too injured to walk and I knew that I would have to put the squirrel out of its misery quickly. I wasn't the type for torture, especially to things that didn't deserve it. I pulled the knife out of the squirrel's leg quickly and slit the throat, killing it instantly. I held the squirrel upside down and let the blood drain from its limp body.

About five minutes later the blood had drained from the squirrel and I went to work skinning the animal and removing the inedible organs. Once I had, I started a small fire and cooked the meat. It probably hadn't been completely cooked but I was getting antsy that I would meet another Tribute. I stamped the fire out and sat down with my lunch. I sighed as I savored the squirrel. Despite how excited the Capitol people got during these Games, they would never know how boring it was to be in them.

Except for the Bloodbath, a few incidents during the Games, and then the Death Match we were alone and bored all day long. I had been sitting here for about an hour, thinking about what I would have done if I hadn't volunteered for the Games. I probably would have either become a Hob merchant or a coal miner, like Gale. There really weren't that many good jobs in District 12 so people just took what they could get. It was like food, nothing in District 12 really tasted that good. We only ate because we would die if we didn't. It was odd sitting here all day with nothing to do. I actually wished that Cato would show up, if nothing else for the company. It was so lonely and I had nothing to do. There wasn't even any more pain to take my mind off of the boredom. I was just left here with my thoughts.

I thought back about what I would be doing if I was still home. This morning Katniss would have come to get me and the two of us would have started a hunt where we would have met up with Gale. We would catch what we could and bring it to the Hob to sell it, or trade depending on the day. After that we would either buy something to eat for the day or we would bring back the food that we had traded it for. We would head back to the Everdeen household and eat with Prim. She would give us some of her cheese that she would get from her goat and Katniss would complain about Prim's cat. The four of us would all sit together and talk, or play a game, or really do whatever we wanted. Hours later we would all sit together and eat dinner. After we would go outside and once Prim was tired, Katniss would take her to bed and say goodnight to Gale and I.

Most nights Gale and I would go back to either his house where I would spend time with his family or we would go back to my house. It had never occurred to me that it probably didn't look very good that Gale and I spent most nights together in my house. But I had never thought of it as anything unusual. We would often just sit and talk together or watch the stars. There was even the occasional night that he would spend the night at my house and we would talk all night. Sometimes Katniss and Prim would stay with us too and we would all be up all night, talking about everything and nothing.

The memories were all fond and I missed home terribly. I wondered what things would be like if I had grown up with parents. Would I be able to fight? Would I have ever known Katniss and Prim? Or even Gale? Maybe. But there could have been the chance that I had not known them and Katniss would have gone into the Games. And I knew that there was no way that she would be foolish enough to fall for someone that would want to kill her. And something told me that Katniss would never have even looked twice at Cato. I wished that I was as smart as her. But maybe it was a better thing that my parents had died. Because that meant that I was here and not her. And it meant that her family couldn't be torn apart any more than it already was.

There was a high pitched laugh and my heart sank to my feet. I would know that laugh anywhere. It was Glimmer. And if she was headed this way it meant that the rest of the Careers were close behind her. I growled as I darted to a tree and began to climb up it. That wasn't what I had meant when I had wished Cato was here. I was up on a branch about thirty five feet off of the ground and I ducked into a branch as Clove came into view. She had a smirk on her face and for a moment I had thought that it was because she had spotted me, but she was only laughing at something that Marvel had said.

Thank God, they hadn't seen me. Coral glanced down at my torn apart and smiled. "Hey check this out. Someone was here recently," she told the rest of the Career's. Cato came into view and he ducked down. I looked around for Peeta and Ethan, but neither were anywhere to be found. My throat closed at the thought that the cannon this morning might have been for Peeta. But it could have been for Ethan too. Or maybe it wasn't for either of them. "You don't think Lover Boy or the kid made a run for it while we're out do you?" She asked and I took a deep breath, relaxing slightly.

So Peeta wasn't dead, and neither was Ethan. The Careers were intact. They had just left the two boys to protect their supply tower while they went out hunting. I was slightly surprised that they had done that, I mean they really trusted that neither one of them would run off or steal something while they weren't looking? That was what Haymitch had meant about them being arrogant. They believed that the two males would stay and protect their supplies just because they were afraid. Of course, it might be the perfect plan. I ran it through my head who the cannon could have been for. It still could have been for Finch, Rue, or Thresh. I prayed that it wasn't but there was a good chance that it was.

Clove shook her head and Coral nodded. "Maybe it was that dumb bitch. She might not be far. We can find her. Whoever was here hasn't been gone long. I can't wait to watch her choke on her own blood," Glimmer said giddily. Clove snorted and Marvel shook his head. Coral looked like she hadn't even heard the girl and Cato looked as calm as I had ever seen his. I growled deep in my throat, tempted to throw a knife at her from here. But it wasn't worth it. I would give away my hiding spot, and I might miss.

I slipped farther into the crook of the tree branch and looked over the edge, watching the Careers sit together. They were all joking around and I would have found the whole thing amusing, had they not been joking about what my face would be like when they killed me. As expected, Glimmer was leading the conversation making up all kinds of ways to kill me and how I would beg for my life. Marvel would occasionally join in and so would Clove. But for the most part they just listened and laughed. Coral remained silent as well, laughing every once in a while at one of their jokes. The only one of the Careers that wasn't laughing was Cato.

He sat next to Glimmer but he looked like he might reach over and ring her neck at any moment. He stood as the sun began to set and I watched as he walked away from the small camp that they had set up. Glimmer stood and walked after him, clearly looking upset that he wasn't enjoying the conversation. "Why aren't you laughing?" Glimmer scoffed. Cato ignored her and continued to walk closer to the base of my tree and I slunk back into the branch. It looked like she was waiting for an answer and when she never got one, she got upset. Glimmer grabbed onto Cato's arm and looked like she was ready to give him a talking to, but he easily cut her down.

Without even looking like he had put any effort into it, Cato threw her off of his arm and towered over her. She backed off and Clove barked out a laugh. But one looked from Cato and she quieted quickly. Cato leaned down to Glimmer and grabbed her by the collar of the shirt, pulling her close to him. "Don't you ever touch me. Now I'm only gonna tell you this one more time. She's still mine. Lay off and find your own Tribute. If you lay a hand on her, I'll cut your head off," he hissed at her before releasing her roughly. She scurried away from him and sat as far back from the fire they had started as she could. "We make camp here for the night," Cato told his group. They all nodded, despite the fact that he wasn't looking at them. "I'll take the night watch," he said and I sighed.

The sun was setting and I knew that it was probably only about seven. The face of the fallen Tribute wouldn't even be shown for another hour or two. I sighed and settled into the tree as silently as I could as the Careers settled into their spots. Glimmer laid down and Marvel did as well, softly talking with Coral. Clove got up and sat with Cato. I could tell that they had known each other before they had both volunteered. They actually looked like they were friends. I briefly wondered if they could kill each other. Probably, but they most likely weren't thinking about that yet. I shook my head and sat back in the tree. This was going to be a long night.

IN THE DISTRICT 4 COMMON AREA...

Haymitch Abernathy was pacing back and forth irritably mumbling about how stupid Aspen was being. Why hadn't she just run? She was fine now, it would have been smarter. Now she was stuck up in that tree for God knows how long. And Peeta had joined the Careers, the group that wanted to kill him. For the first time since he had become a Mentor for District 12 he had two kids that both had the possibility to win, and they were blowing it! Peeta was going to be too kind and get stabbed in the back by one of those stuck up kids from the inner Districts. And Aspen, oh lord, where did he even begin with her? She was getting closer and closer to Cato and he was sure that the District 2 male was growing closer to her as well.

The whole story was cute, but it was going to kill her. He would either turn around and stab her in the heart or she wouldn't be able to kill him in the end. Either way, this was going to end poorly. "Haymitch, stop pacing. You're going to make a dent in the floor," the District 4 Mentor Finnick Odair called to the older man. He understood that Aspen was in danger as long as she was around Cato, but there was nothing that could be done now.

After Cato's little display with Glimmer the rest of the Careers had turned in early, leaving Cato on watch and Aspen stuck in the tree. He knew that she wasn't stupid enough to try to get away from him. He would catch her easily, and it didn't seem that he was in the best of moods today. She would be smart to stay in the tree until morning came around and the Careers moved on. "You do realize that she's right within the reach of the Careers? And your own Tribute! What the hell is even going on with her? I had heard that your other Mentor was trying to get her something," Haymitch told Finnick.

The District 4 Victor sighed and nodded to Haymitch. "Yeah, but she can't tell me what. When she and the boy decided to be trained separately Annie took Coral and I took him. So now as far as she's concerned, I have nothing to do with Coral. I'm sure she's tell me if she could but you know the rules. We couldn't even tell Aspen what's going on if we wanted to." It was true, there was a rule that stated that Mentors couldn't tell their Tributes about anything to do with the Games in the outside world. And she's safe up in that tree. She'll move on in the morning once they've left. She's fine Haymitch," Finnick consoled his friend.

"Yeah I know but if Cato spots her at some point, he might kill her. I think he's getting to his wits end with battling his feelings for her and I don't want to see what happens when he realizes that his feelings for her are more than just-" Haymitch ranted before a voice on the screen brought his attention back to the arena. "Damn it!"

BACK IN THE ARENA...

I was slowly nodding off but I refused to fall asleep. Not knowing that Cato was right beneath me. Literally. Plus there was no way that I could tie myself into the tree without Cato noticing and it was dangerous to sleep in a tree without something holding you in. So I watched as the sun sank completely and the only light now came from the fake stars in the sky, and the light glow of the Careers fire. I knew that the face of the fallen Tribute would be shown soon and I was itching to know who we had lost today. "I know you're up there," I heard Cato call and I felt like I could throw up right there.

Fuck, he had seen me somehow. I didn't know how though, he hadn't even looked up here. I guess all that training in District 2 did pay off for something. Cato turned to me and I sighed, not bothering to hide anymore. He had seen me. He didn't look particularly violent today, but after the stunt he'd pulled with Glimmer earlier, I still held a knife tightly in my right hand. Just in case. He smirked at me and began to climb the tree that I was in. He made his way up into the tree quickly and stopped at the branch right below mine. I sat sideways over my own branch and he did the same with his.

We were so off in height though that despite he was sitting on another branch I was looking directly into his eyes. He kicked one of my feet off to the side so that he could slide a leg in between mine and I scoffed. What were we, three? "Is there something that I can help you with Hadley, or did you just come up here to annoy me?" I asked him with a scoff.

He smirked at me and put an arm on my branch so that he was leaning into me. "Well Antaeus, I figured that since I'm on watch anyways, and you won't sleep we might as well keep each other company. Plus I came to offer you a deal," he told me with a serious face. I cocked an eyebrow and waited for him to continue. "If you kill Glimmer, I won't kill you." I covered my mouth and snorted to myself, praying that I wasn't being too loud. The last thing that I needed was to wake up the rest of the Careers.

Settling down I turned into him and smiled. "Boy, I'd do it without you promising not to kill me. Your offer is tempting, but I'm afraid that at the moment I'll have to decline," I told him with fake sorry. He muttered a curse and I laughed again. We were silent for a while before I turned to him, a question itching in the back of my mind. "Hey, I have to ask you something." Cato turned back to me with a raised eyebrow and he motioned for me to continue. "Look, I get why you messed with me when we were in the Capitol. We were in close quarters and you were trying to psyche me out before the Games. But why are you still doing it? I mean we've come to the same conclusion. We are both going to fight against each other in the Death Match. These Games just get harder when you get close to people, so why do you still treat me like a friend?" I asked Cato. It was a loaded question, but if I was going to die, I wanted to know the answer.

He seemed to think about his answer for a moment before he took a deep breath and grabbed my shoe, which was propped up on his branch. He untied the laces and fiddled with them. I wondered if it was a nervous habit, but there was no way. The great Cato Hadley didn't get nervous. Did he? He shook his head and scoffed at me. "Aspen I thought I told you that back in the Capitol, that night on the roof." I thought back and nodded. It seemed like eons ago but it had only been a week ago. "I like you. I wish we hadn't met like this and I could have gotten more time with you. But I came here for one reason. And that is to win. And nothing will stop me. Not even feelings for you," he told me. I'm not messing with you, only using my time wisely," he said.

I nodded slowly and waited for him to say something else but he only sat in silence. "You know, did you ever think that seeing me every few days is only going to make it harder for you in the end? And not just on you, on me too. I wish the same thing. I wish that we had met in any other way. My best friend once told me that I would meet the wrong guy at the wrong time. She was right. I've tried everything that I could think of to hate you. My parents would be ashamed of me if they saw me right now. I mean damn it, I have a knife right here and I still won't kill you. But I swear to God that I will kill you at the end," I hissed more to myself than him.

He looked at me sidelong as I stared at my legs. He grabbed my face and forced me to look at him. For once there was no mocking in his eyes, they only held sorrow. "Listen to me 12. They would not be ashamed of you. They would be proud. Look at you. You scored a perfect score in training. You were minutes away from death yesterday and now you're alive and well. You've killed people and you're still sane. If they were here they would be proud of everything that you've done," he told me not looking away from my eyes.

Pushing away from him I shook my head. "That's just it Cato. I've killed people. I never wanted this, any of this. I'm not you, I haven't looked forward to this since I was a kid," I told him.

He rolled his eyes at me and pushed his face against mine. I was grateful that he had done it because I had felt tears beginning to well up and I had about to go all sob story on him. I was sure that it was why he had kissed me. He didn't want his love interest to look like a weeping fool. He had one hand behind my back as he pulled me closer to him. For a moment I had a brief flash of fear that Cato was going to pull me off of the branch and let me fall to my death. But even he wasn't that low. He let a hand crawl up my thigh, to where the stab wound had been and he slipped his thumb into the hole that he had made in my pants. He stroked my bare skin and I felt my face light up. I was so grateful that it was dark and my face was hidden from view. I let a hand rest against his chest and I felt him smirk. It felt like touching a brick wall. He tipped my face back and I felt his tongue lightly brush against my lip. I jumped back and rolled my eyes when I felt his mouth spread into a smirk, knowing that he had gotten to me.

Sooner than I would have liked he pulled away from me and smirked at the disappointed look that crossed my face for a moment. "Don't worry, there's more where that came from," he told me with a wink. I laughed and slid back on my branch, thinking that he would release me, but he never did. His thumb stayed hooked in my pants as he ran his thumb in relaxing circles over my leg. "Feel better?" He asked me and I nodded slowly. The Panem anthem played and I glanced up at the sky. I couldn't help but wonder if they had waited for Cato and my moment to be over. The face of the boy from District 5 flashed in the sky and I knitted my eyebrows. "Marvel killed him this morning. We caught him out in an opening close to the Cornucopia," Cato told me.

I nodded and leaned against the trunk of the tree. At least it wasn't anyone that I had feared for. It meant that Rue and Thresh were still safe somewhere in the arena. "What's District 2 like?" I asked Cato and he looked over at me, laughing. "What's so funny?" I asked him with my arms crossed over my chest.

He smiled at me and shook his head. "I've just never had to explain it to anyone before. Its home, everyone knows what District 2 is like because it's the only place that they've ever known. It's nice. Nicer than 12 is I bet," he told me and I nodded. "Since we're masonry almost everything is built out of stone. I guess you'd think that it sounds cold, but it isn't. There are always fires burning that people sit around and families walk everywhere together. We have lots of kids. They use these plastic swords and they chase each other around all day with them, training from a young age. I did it too," Cato confessed with the tiniest of smiles. "Now your turn. Tell me about District 12."

Smiling at the thought of a young Cato with a plastic sword running around and getting yelled at seemed like the cutest thing. I was sure that he was an adorable child. "Fair enough. It's actually quite large. We're surrounded by woods on all sides but it's illegal to go into them. They're cut off with electric fences. Most of the District is incredibly poor. The only part that has any money is the merchant sector but even that isn't much. I live in something called the Seam. It's where the poorest residents of District 12 live. Most of us live there. There's Victor's Village too, but only Haymitch lives there. It really isn't much, but we're all close. It's like one big family living in District 12. When one of us is hurt we all pitch in to help them," I told him with a smile. I had plenty of fond memories of District 12 and I prayed that I would get the chance to see it again. "Why'd you want to know?" I asked him.

"So I knew what to expect during the Victory Tour," he told me with a smirk. I laughed and shoved him roughly, but he barely moved. He was like a brick wall compared to me. "How about your family?" Cato asked me and my smiled dropped off of me.

They were a sensitive topic and I really never talked about them. It wasn't like I really knew them anyways. I had never met my father and my mother had died only a few days after I turned two. "Cato you probably know as much about them as I do. There's nothing really to tell," I told him sadly.

He poked my shoulder and ran his thumb softly over my leg once more. "Come on Aspen. Just tell me what you know. There has to be a little something you know about them," Cato gently prodded.

I sighed and nodded. "Like I said, there really isn't much to tell about my family. Obviously I'm an only child. My dad died before they could have any more children. My parents were both only children and they had wanted more than one but they had never gotten around to it. Anyways, my dad was Reaped when he was eighteen and my mom was sixteen. She was supposed to give birth in two weeks. Like clockwork, once my dad was in the arena I was born. That day Haymitch sent my father a pink blanket and a note that said my name and that I was healthy. He tried to get to me, but he couldn't. He died trying to get to me. My mother was Reaped two years later. She left me with Ms. Everdeen who was her best friend. My mom died two days after my second birthday. I don't remember either one of them. If it weren't for an old picture, I would have no idea what they looked like," I told Cato with a sad stare.

He grabbed my hand and sighed deeply along with me. "I'm sorry," he told me quietly. I looked over at him and could tell that for once, he actually meant it. And he had no idea what that meant to me.

I shook my head at him and dropped his hand. "Doesn't matter. It's done with. But come on, this place sucks enough let's not make it even worse. I've been curious, did you and Clove know each other before the Games? I mean I'm assuming you trained together. You guys seemed kind of close when she was talking to you earlier." Some screwed up part of my brain was praying that they had never been romantically involved. "Oh and tell me about your family. I'm so curious to know where you get your... charms from," I said slowly. I had been searching for the right word and I was sure that it was the wrong one.

Just like I had suspected Cato laughed softly and shook his head. "Clove and I did know each other. Even though she was three years behind me, she always knew what she was doing. She grew up with the boys and was tough as nails. We were friends growing up and with how good of a knife thrower she was, she got put in with the eighteen year old's real quickly. I wasn't surprised that she volunteered this year. Besides, the pickings of the eighteen year old girls this year probably would have been just like Glimmer," he scoffed.

"Oh and wouldn't you just hate that?" I teased him.

He scoffed at me and shoved me. I tilted off of the branch slightly but he kept a hand on my thigh to keep me steady. "I won't be happy when the time comes, but Clove and I already talked about it. We knew what was happening when we signed on for training. We knew that we would probably end up fighting a friend in these Games. But that's the way it goes. The title of Victor goes to the best and the other at least gets to down fighting," he told me and I nodded. Despite the fact that he seemed rather fond of his home, it seemed like a terrible place to me. Cruel. "Now for my family. Well damn, where to start?" He laughed to himself and I smiled. "I'm the middle of four kids," he told me and my jaw nearly dropped to the floor.

"You have siblings?" I blurted out in disbelief.

He stared at me like I was nuts and laughed. "Yeah, Aspen. Four. That's what middle of three would mean," he told me with a smirk and I rolled my eyes. "I have an older brother and a younger sister and brother," he told me.

I scoffed lightly and began to twirl my knife in between my fingers. His thumb was slowly circling farther up my thigh and I was feeling odd shudders, but refused to let him see that he was getting to me. So instead I played it off like I was bored. "God help the poor boy that ever decides to date her," I told him, grinning madly.

Cato glared at me for a moment before laughing. "You're damn right," he said and I joined in on the laughter. "Well, we aren't a big family but we're all actually pretty close. There's my dad, Damien, who is married to my mom, Alana. Her best friend is Brutus so I've actually known him since I was a kid. Then there's my older brother Dean, who's twenty one. He wanted to be in the Games but his girlfriend at the time got pregnant and he wasn't willing to leave her alone with the baby so he stayed and I guess he's living through me since I get to be here. The girl's name is Carrie, who's twenty and they have a daughter Marley, who's two. Then there's me and after me is my younger brother, Aidan. He's ten. He takes after me, good with a sword and strong. He won't come here though. I won't let him," he said and I smiled at his determination to keep his brother safe. "And then there's the youngest of my siblings. Leah, who's six right now," he said and I laughed. That was eight people who all lived together.

"Sounds like quite the busy household," I told him with a smile.

He smiled back fondly and I knew that despite his hard demeanor, his family meant everything to him. Just like mine meant everything to me. "It is," he finally said in a low whisper. "I know you're curious now. You want to know why I volunteered, right?" He asked me and I nodded slowly. I wasn't sure if I would like the answer, but I still wanted to hear his explanation. "When I was growing up, fighting was the one thing that I was good at. It was the only thing that I knew how to do. I did this because everyone expected me to do it and it was a chance to be great. I don't regret it. I only regret one thing. You," he said softly.

My eyes dropped down to the ground as his hand moved off of my leg. We sat in silence and I thought for a moment about what he had said. He had basically admitted that he liked me and that it would be hard for him to kill me. But it didn't matter what we thought, we would still have to fight at the end of this. I leaned over and kissed Cato on the cheek. He laughed and turned to me with a questioning look. I shrugged my shoulders and leaned back into my spot. "You still have my pin by the way. I'd like it back," I told him as I spotted the Mockingjay pin that was hidden under his jacket.

He laughed at me and shook his head when I went to grab it. "I don't think so 12. I told you that you'd get it back on your birthday and I meant it. Got another day to go," he told me with a smirk and I rolled my eyes, laying back on the tree. We watched the sky for a moment before I saw a small smirk spread over his face. I looked over at him and he looked down at me with a smirk. "You know, family is probably ashamed at me for being soft on you. And Brutus and my father are probably livid," he said with a laugh. I was brought back to the night on the roof and I smiled at the memory that seemed like a far off dream now.

There was an electric buzz behind me and I turned back. It was one of the cameras that the Gamemakers put in the arena to record our every move. I turned to the camera and decided to have a little fun. But first I turned to him. "Well, I'm sure they're upset that the wolf didn't kill me." I turned back to the camera and put on the nastiest smirk I could muster. "Well fuck you!" I hissed, knowing that his family would be watching this right now. Hell, everyone probably was. "I'm still alive and kicking. And I'll still kick your son's ass!" I laughed once before I turned back to Cato who was watching me with an amused smirk.

Half of me expected him to make some rude retort but he never did. Instead we sat in silence for a while, just watching the stars. They were gorgeous, it was just too bad that they weren't real. I laid my head on Cato's shoulder and I felt his hand slide around my waist. His finger slipped under my shirt and stroked my hip lightly and I smiled. My hip bone protruded slightly and I found that he was poking it lightly. I flicked him in the ear to get him to stop and he dug his hand into my hip. I hissed at the pain and he merely smiled at me. I slapped him over the head and he finally let go, scoffing when he saw my triumphant smile.

We sat together just enjoy each other's presence when Cato finally sighed. "Leave," he told me under his breath. I cocked my eyebrow at him wondering where that comment had come from. "I still want you alive for the Death Match which means you need to sleep and I know damn well you won't sleep while we're here. Plus it'll be easy to see you in the daylight. How do you think I found you?" Cato asked me with a smirk. I scoffed and pulled my pack onto my back, standing on the branch. Cato stood on his as well and we were matched in height.

I went to drop down to the next branch but before I did, I turned to Cato. "Hey, thanks. For saving me, for tonight, for everything." I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and I felt his face fall into a smirk. "I guess I'll see you in two days then," I told him and he nodded at me. He began to jump down the branches and I followed him, stepping down as quietly as I could. The last thing that I needed was to wake up a group of people who wanted to kill me. Cato caught me around the waist as I fell off of the last branch and I softly hit the ground.

He grabbed me around the waist and I felt my chest tighten. I was standing not even two feet away from Marvel who had his spear gripped tightly in his hand. I nodded a silent goodbye to Cato and turned to walk away but before I could even get two steps he grabbed my hand and turned me back to him. He grabbed my head and pulled his face to mine once more. I was glad that my mouth was closed or else I probably would have broken my tooth. I was terrified that the Careers would wake up, but it didn't matter. My mind went into a haze every time that Cato kissed me. And it was becoming more and more frequent.

Our mouths moved together and I could practically hear the screams of the Capitol people. His hands tightened on my waist and I smiled into the kiss. I felt marks beginning to form from how tightly his hands were latched onto me but it didn't matter. All that mattered was that we were here right now. He finally released me and I quietly gasped for air. He motioned for me to leave, not willing to risk speaking, and I did so. I slipped out of the Career camp quietly and darted over Clove's sleeping body. I sprinted past the clearing and headed into the thick of the woods. Once I was about half a mile away from them, I found a tree that was high enough and I shimmied into it.

Once I had plopped myself into a branch near the top of the tree I settled myself in. I placed my pack behind me and pulled my rope and blanket out. I draped the blanket over myself, tucking the spare material under me. Easily, I tied the rope around my legs and tightened it, making sure that I triple knotted it. Once I was satisfied that I was tight enough I fell back onto my pack and slipped my eyes closed. It hadn't been much of a day until the nighttime, but it had been a hell of a night. As I finally fell asleep I thought back on my night with Cato. I had actually kissed him. Albeit it was on the cheek, but still. I shook my head and cleared my mind. I couldn't think about him, not now. I tried to ignore my feelings about him, but I knew. I had fallen for Cato Hadley, and killing him would kill me.

IN DISTRICT 12...

Caesar Flickerman had finally announced the end of the sixth day of the Games, as all of the Tributes but the boy from District 2 were fast asleep. Gale angrily looked away from the screen, trying to soften his face as Prim walked up to him. He bade her a goodnight with a soft kiss on the forehead and watched as Katniss led her into their room to go to bed. It was incredibly late and the girls looked like they were about to fall over. Katniss had told the younger girl to go to bed when Cato had crawled up the tree to visit her but Prim had refused. She had wanted to see what was about to happen with the two Tributes. Katniss had looked mortified when the two had shared their kisses, Prim had been shocked, and Gale had been so angry that he had almost left. But one glance from Katniss and he had sat back down.

Gale couldn't believe what had happened today. He had started off completely ecstatic. Despite the fact that Aspen and Cato had shared a moment in her cave the night before, which had nearly made Gale lose his mind. She had been shirtless and he had clearly enjoyed it. Katniss had told him that it was an act on her part, but Gale didn't care. He was furious. But still he had managed to calm himself down and had brightened when he saw that Aspen was healed the next morning. She had been fine all day, other than her quick snag in the Tributes trap. But then she had nearly been caught by the Careers. Gale thought that she was going to be fine until Cato had said that he knew she was hiding from them.

That was when it had all gone downhill. The two had talked like they were the oldest of friends and she had actually looked like she was enjoying his company. Aspen had sworn that she would kill him but she hadn't. The damn girl had even been holding a knife. Then he had sprung a kiss on her and Gale had hoped that she was just acting through it. But then she had kissed him and the second time that he had kissed her, she had seemed like she liked it. Gale had no idea what she was thinking. He couldn't tell if her bond with Cato was just acting or if she was actually growing close to the Tribute. One of these days she was going to give him a stroke.

The door on the side of the house opened and Katniss walked out of the room, looking exhausted. She sighed deeply, putting Prim to bed had been a struggle. She had kept asking if Aspen really liked Cato. And Katniss didn't have an answer for that. She had no idea. The oldest Everdeen walked over to the TV and clicked the button off, following Gale back out of her house. The older boy stood on the lower step and Katniss met him, standing on the one above it. She sighed and pulled Gale into her, knowing that today had crushed him. He sighed heavily and laid his head on her shoulder for a moment.

Finally he stood back up and looked at his remaining best friend. "What's going on Katniss? What the hell is she thinking?" Gale asked Katniss, knowing that she really didn't have an answer.

The younger girl sighed and shook her head. "I really don't know Gale. Aspen is smart, she knows what she's doing. I mean who knows? It could be anything. I don't think she really has feelings for him, I just think that she's happy that someone finally is showing what it's like to be loved. And not the love that we show her. Real, romantic love. I still think it's an act though. I mean right after they kissed last night, she got the package. And tonight after they kissed, he let her go. Think about it, she's playing him. I think it will hurt her to kill him, but she's still going to be able to do it," Katniss said with a sigh. She wanted to believe it but part of her couldn't believe that it was true. Aspen really did looked like she loved the boy, but she had to give Gale hope.

After a beat of silence Gale nodded. He believed Katniss but it still hurt watching Aspen with Cato. Whether or not she liked him didn't matter, her acting was better than he ever would have thought. It looked like she loved him but he just had to believe that Katniss was right. She was just acting. "I hope you're right Katniss," Gale said softly. "I guess we should both get to bed. It'll be a long day again tomorrow," Gale said softly and Katniss agreed. They hugged one last time and gave each other a tight hug before releasing each other.

As Gale walked down the last step Katniss turned back and walked into her house. She quietly slipped into her bed without waking Prim and faced the wall. Did Aspen really like him? She sighed and shook her head. There was no way that Katniss would know for sure how Aspen felt about the boy from District 2. Not unless she made it out. And she would.

Not far away Gale was thinking the same thing. He laid in bed and grabbed his knife, facing the wall and twisting his knife slowly against the wood. There were carvings everywhere from Katniss, Aspen, and himself when they were younger. One carving in particular caught Gale's eyes and he smiled. It was a small heart that had been in the wall since Gale was twelve. There were two sets of initials, G.H and A.A, and Gale smiled.

Aspen had carved it into the wall after she had been injured in a hunting accident. Gale had nursed his best friend back to health and she had put it in the walls once she was able to move around again. She had told him that she would always love him the day that she had drawn it, and that was the day that he had fallen in love with her. He let his hand linger on the wall and he made himself a promise. If Aspen made it back, the first thing that he would do was tell her how he felt. Gale traced the pattern over and over again, all night long, and only fell asleep once the alarms to signal the start of another day of coal mining began to ring.

A/N: So guys, there was a lot of back and forth in this chapter. And pretty much no action, so I'm sorry about that! But what I lack in action in this chapter I will make up for in the next. I just thought this would be a good point to slow down and see where everyone stands at this point in the Games. They are now a week in, and there are still thirteen left alive. So still plenty of story left :) As far as the scene in the beginning with Seneca and President Snow, did you guys like that? I've never seen an author do that, so I figured I'd give it a shot. And how about the quick look with Haymitch and Finnick? So clearly we're seeing a more accepting Gale now, but he still thinks the relationship is a ruse. And if Aspen makes it back home, things could get awkward! And Cato is slowly coming to terms with his feelings for her, but it still won't be smooth sailing from here. After all, Cato bends to no woman! Not even Aspen. I'd really like to know what you guys think about this chapter, and next up is Aspen's birthday! As always thank you to everyone who followed and favorited! And a huge thank you to my reviewers **TheSilverWolf, Silverthornofriverclan, Justchildrenplayingtoysoldiers, Kronos The Time Lord,** and** Dyanna! **Thank you guys for the awesome reviews, you are all too sweet. And I'm glad to see that everyone is Team Cato. Next update should be soon -A


	13. Chapter 13

IN THE ARENA CONTROL ROOM...

The screens in the control room were flashing back in forth between the Tributes and Seneca Crane was slowly pacing back and forth nervously. After President Snow had come to visit the Control Room on the sixth day, no one had seen him. There had been no word from the President either and that put Seneca on edge. He had done what the President had asked of him but he had no idea if the President was actually happy with what he had done. Aspen had survived the mutt attack and was now healed. She still had the cracked rib but that was nothing that the Capitol couldn't fix if she won. The Capitol always fixed the outside scars that the Victor had received in the arena, but the internal wounds, there was nothing that could be done about those.

Shaking his head, Seneca looked over the screens that showed the Tributes. There had been no deaths in the arena yesterday and as much as the Capitol people were excited to see what would come from Aspen's birthday, they missed the blood. A Tribute would have to die soon or they would be forced to release another mutt. And Seneca had a bad feeling that the next mutt that they would release would be for Aspen. And this time he would be forced to make sure that she didn't live through the fight.

There was a small movement on the leftmost screen and Seneca glanced over to it. Cato Hadley was the first of the Careers to wake and he looked out to the direction that he knew Aspen was currently hiding. Since two nights ago, the Careers had moved back to their stockpile and the mines had been reactivated. Seneca had to admit that it was actually a good idea and he had been impressed with Ethan. No other Tribute had ever thought to do that. It was a good way to save himself, but the kid still wouldn't win. Some of the other Careers were beginning to stir but most were still sleeping soundly. Most of the other Tributes were up and about but most were lingering around their camps. Seneca hated it when they did that, it made for a boring Games.

For once he actually prayed that Cato went to go find Aspen. It would make the day much more interesting and he might not have to alter his precious arena. The arena was his baby and he didn't want President Snow to order an earthquake or other natural disaster. The doors to the Control Room slid open and Seneca sighed, continuing to stare at the screens. All chatter in the room went silent and Seneca turned to ask what had happened. But right as he whirled around he met face to face with President Snow, who was wearing a cruel smile. Seneca gulped deeply and greeted the President.

Without any words President Snow led Seneca out of the room, who followed obediently. Seneca once more ordered Artus to take over the Control Room in his absence and the man nodded. He watched Artus take his place at the center console before the doors slid shut. He had thought that the President would want to talk with him in the hall like he had done the other morning, but Snow ushered Seneca down the hallway. The pair walked in silence down the hall and out of the Games Center. Seneca wondered where the President was going but it quickly dawned on his as he saw the huge mansion rise in the distance.

They were headed to the President's private home. Seneca was glad that it was a short walk to the manor because he felt his legs begin to shake. The Head Gamemaker had only been to the President's home a few times and they had all been for social gatherings. He had never been with the President alone in his manor. The last time that Seneca had been inside the President's house had been at the party right before the Games and it had seemed so lively and full of life then. Now it seemed cold and had an ominous air about the place. They rounded another corner and President Snow took a seat, ushering Seneca to join him.

The Peacekeepers that were standing in the corners of the room were dismissed and Seneca took a deep breath. For a brief moment he wondered why he had ever taken the job as Head Gamemaker in the first place. All it did was stress him out and make him paranoid. But it was the job that he had wanted since he was a kid. President Snow poured himself a drink and Seneca found that his eyes were glued to the drink. The Head Gamemaker knew what the President drank from time to time and it made everyone uneasy. Even the cruelest of Gamemakers. But the President poured Seneca a glass and he took it with a small nod.

Sniffing the drink slowly he realized that it was only wine and he joined the President in a toast. "To an eventful second half of the Games," President Snow said and Seneca agreed. He drank deeply and set the glass on the table, wondering what it was that the President had brought him here for. It had to be something that he wouldn't want just anyone to hear. "How many Tributes do we have left? Thirteen?" President Snow asked and Seneca nodded to the other man. The President nodded for a moment and turned to Seneca with a wicked grin. It was obvious that he had a terrible plan. "That means that we haven't even disposed of half of the Tributes. I want one death today and I don't care who it is." Seneca nodded but it didn't matter. The President wasn't looking at him, instead he looked lost in thought. "The boy from District 9, he's still alive isn't he?" Snow asked and Seneca nodded. "What did he score in training?" Snow asked.

Out of instinct Seneca sniffed the glass once more and hoped that it hadn't been poisoned. The glass seemed that it hadn't been tampered with though and Seneca thought back. He had been one of the less impressive Tributes but he hadn't been pathetic. He seemed like he would have had a decent shot with a knife in a close range fight, but that was probably only if he had met a weaker Tribute. He would die easily at the hands of the Careers and that would be no fun. That only left a few other Tributes to send him after. Or maybe Snow wanted to let another mutt loose. That would be easier. President Snow cocked his eyebrow and Seneca jumped. He had been so busy thinking about the Tribute that he had forgotten about the question. "I believe he scored a seven in training, sir," Seneca answered politely.

The older man nodded and tipped the glass back, draining the rest of the red wine. Or at least what Seneca hoped was red wine. "Not bad for an outlying District," Snow said and Seneca nodded. The boy had actually presented himself rather well in his private training. "But nothing compared to a twelve," Snow said to himself more than to Seneca. The Head Gamemaker nodded and sighed internally. So that was what Snow was planning, he wanted to send the District 9 boy to Aspen. "Speaking of twelves, today Miss Antaeus turns nineteen correct?" he asked and Seneca nodded. "How sweet for her. Make sure she gets something from me today. Give this to her at the end of the day when Cato is with her," President Snow ordered and Seneca looked down.

Grabbing a small box, President Snow handed the Head Gamemaker a small box and Seneca took it gently. The box weighed almost nothing and Seneca couldn't help but wonder what it was. He didn't trust that it wasn't a bomb or something that would kill the Tribute the moment that she opened the box. He took the box and nodded, slipping it into his pocket. If it really was something as sensitive as a bomb, President Snow would have told him. Right? Seneca downed the rest of his wine, eager to leave the presence of the President and get back to the Control Room but there was something that was itching in the back of his mind. "Sir? How do you know that Cato Hadley will be with Aspen tonight?" Seneca asked.

Snow laughed lightly and bared his now tinted red teeth to Seneca, who found the gesture terribly disturbing. His skin rose with goosebumps and the Head Gamemaker was glad that he had no skin showing or else he knew that President Snow would have made a comment on it. "Because Seneca, everyone has a role to play in these Games. And that is Cato Hadley's role. He will be the one that grows close with her and when it comes to the end he will slaughter her. Because that is her role to play. She will be torn about what to do with the boy that she falls in love with. Finally she will realize that she can't kill him and she will die at his hand, the utter betrayal. The people will be torn over who to side with but when Cato wins these Games they will know that he was always the rightful winner. Their story will be the new tragedy that is told for centuries. These will be a Games to remember forever. And it all depends on you, Seneca. You just have to play your part," President Snow smirked at the younger man.

Sweat was beading on the Head Gamemakers face and he knew that he would need to get air soon or he might pass out. Hell, he would pass out. He gulped deeply and fingered the rim of the glass, hoping that his grip wouldn't shatter the glass. Finally gathering the courage, Seneca looked President Snow bravely in the eyes and nodded. "And what is my role?" He asked.

"To make sure that everyone else plays theirs," President Snow answered and Seneca nodded slowly. No matter what the other Gamemakers or Capitol people wanted, this was the way that it was going to play out. Cato and Aspen would be the last two alive and he would kill her. Just like he promised. Seneca had no idea how he was going to make sure that Cato killed her, but hopefully he had time. "You may go now, Seneca. I believe your Tributes will be waking soon," the President said and Seneca thanked him.

On numb legs Seneca made him way out of the President's mansion, nearly knocking over a few of the busts. A few Peacekeepers asked if he was OK, but Seneca merely ignored them. He got back to the street that connected the mansion to the Games Center and he quickly made his way back into the building, breathing heavily. Instead of taking the stairs he climbed into the elevator and watched as the numbers ticked up. Once they hit the thirteenth floor Seneca stepped out of the elevator and made his way back down the hallway. The Peacekeepers that were guarding the Control Room stepped to the side and Seneca made his way into the room.

He excused Artus from the center console and the man nodded, taking his seat back in the corner of the room. Seneca looked over the screens and nodded. It was still only mid-morning and the Tributes weren't being bothered with getting up early. Although Clove and Cato were already awake. Marvel was up as well but he was currently out on a hunt for sleeping Tributes. He had been out for about an hour and had still had no luck. It looked like he was about ready to give up on the hunt. Aspen was sleeping in a tree and beginning to stir slightly. She would probably be awake within the hour. Seneca sighed and clicked around the map to get a closer look at what the male from District 9 was doing. He was awake and poking at the tip of his knife.

The boy was only a few miles away from Aspen and Seneca nodded. He had to do it. Pressing the buttons for animal noises, Seneca laid a path that would lead the boy to the river that Aspen was sleeping by. She had found the river yesterday while she was walking and seemed to have decided to stay there for the time being. The boy looked up in horror and began to move away from his camp, headed right to that river. Please stay in that tree today, Seneca silently pleaded. He fished through his pocket and took out the small box that President Snow had given to him. He sat it on the console and sighed, turning his head to the talking pair of Careers.

AT THE CAREER CAMP...

He knew this day better than any other. Besides Reaping Day that is. It was the girl from District 12's birthday. Aspen Antaeus was turning nineteen today. It made her technically too old to be in the Games. Cato Hadley was in a similar situation. After all, he really wasn't that much younger than Aspen. He turned nineteen in twelve days. But unlike Aspen, he didn't plan to have his birthday inside the arena, he planned to have it back in District 2 with his friends and family in his new home in Victors Village.

But that would mean that on that same day Aspen's friends would be back in District 12, devastated over the fact that their daughter had come so close to winning these Games, but she had been back stabbed. By the boy that she thought had feelings for her. He did have feelings for her that much Cato knew. He had seen pure white hot anger when she had been nearly killed by that boy the other day and he had been furious with her after when he had realized that she had almost died. Then he had realized that she had nearly been torn in two by the mutt that had gotten to her days earlier. He had thought that he had just been upset over the fact that she might die from something that wasn't him, but it was no longer worth it to lie to himself.

He loved her. That was why he had been angry with her. He had been angry at the fact that she had nearly died. It was nice that he had found someone to love, but he had no idea what to do about her. Would he be able to kill her? What would Dean, his brother, think if Cato died because he couldn't just kill some little girl that he hadn't even known two weeks ago? Two weeks ago, this had been simple. Get in, kill anyone that he could, win, and go back home. He had promised Leah that he would come back home and he would spend his first day back with her. She had no idea why he had really even gone away?

This had become way too hard, and all over one little girl. Cato sighed deeply and made himself a promise. After today, since he had promised her that he would make it to her birthday, he would avoid her until the Death Match and once that time came, he would block her out and kill her. He would be the stone cold killer that he had always been taught to be. The trainers in District 2 taught you to leave out all feelings about killing and that was what Cato had done, until he had met Aspen. At first it really had been to just mess with her, but somehow she had managed to worm her way into his heart. Maybe it was on accident, but she had done it.

The toughest Career dropped his head into his hands and sighed deeply. He raised his head back up and glanced out in the direction that he knew Aspen had last been in. She usually stayed within about five miles of the cave so it shouldn't be too hard to find her. There was a soft padding of footsteps behind Cato and he didn't even need to turn to know who it was. Clove sat down next to him and stared into the distance at the sun that was rising to the center of the arena. She turned her knife in her hand slowly and Cato snorted.

It was such a typical thing of Clove to do. Cato had known her for a long time and the two had been friends long before she was Reaped. They had trained together and made a good team. Cato had been close range and Clove had been at a long distance. Between the two they had been unbeatable at the training center in District 2. They had made a promise that they would be able to kill each other from the beginning. It was a 'may the best man win' type of thing. People had thought that they were a couple and both would always recoil in digest. While Cato was a little soft for the younger girl, he could never be with her. They fought all the time and always wanted to be right. Aspen was the same way, but she wasn't the cold killer that Clove was. And for some reason he liked that. Not to mention he was attracted to Aspen without a doubt. Cato was sure that all of his friends were laughing at him back home but it didn't matter. He would still be a Victor.

Clove spun the knife a few more times before launching it at the ground and watching it as it stuck into the grass. The younger girl sighed and turned to Cato, punching his shoulder. "Well go. Marvel is still gone but he'll be back soon and you know that he'll ask questions if he gets back before you leave. I'll tell him you heard a noise and went to check it out," Clove told Cato with the roll of her eyes.

Turning to her like she had just slapped him, Cato stared at the younger girl. "What do you mean?" He asked her stupidly and Cato thought that she might pick up the knife to throw it at him.

She did stand to get her knife but she merely sat back down and began to twirl it once more. "Don't be stupid," she told him and Cato cocked his eyebrow. "You might have wanted to check that some of us were really asleep before you went up to visit her the other night," she said slowly and Cato opened his mouth to defend himself. But she held up a hand and stopped him in his tracks. "I saw you and I don't care Cato. You're a big boy, you can do what you want. I think you're being stupid but that isn't up to me. I know she said that it was her birthday and you're sitting here like a scolded puppy. So go. Go find her and have a birthday date or whatever, I don't care," Clove said and Cato laughed at her. He stood and patted her on the shoulder, to which Clove threw his hand off of her. He was about to make his way into the woods but Clove's voice stopped him. "Just know that if it comes to the point that I don't think that you can kill her I will take things into my own hands," she said with a dark glare.

For a moment Cato wanted to challenge her. But it wasn't worth the fight and she was right. Something would have to be done about Aspen soon. "I know," he told her softly before walking into the woods and heading to find his birthday girl.

IN THE WOODS OF THE ARENA...

Yawning I sat straight up and looked around. The sun was up high in the sky and it must have already been about noon. I never slept this late, why now was it that I slept in this late? Of course there was nothing else that we could really do. Besides hunt down some poor Tribute to slaughter of course. I looked myself up and down and sighed. I had made it to the one week point and if another Tribute died today we would be down to only half of the Tributes left. The marks that were all over my torso and back, along with the stab wound on my leg, were now completely healed. The scars that were left were ugly, but at least I was alive. And all I had to do was thank Cato freaking Hadley. His stupid kiss was the reason that I was still alive after my fight with the District 8 male.

That damned kiss. All day yesterday I had stumbled around with a goofy grin on my face. Around midday I had climbed up this tree and had stayed there all night because I had been afraid that I would remember the kiss and some Tribute would sneak up on me and kill me. If I died in these Games it didn't matter who it was that took my life, because no matter what it was going to be his fault. He was the one that kept kissing me and he kept making me regret ever wanting to take out my revenge on him. But he was also the one that had let me go and he was the reason that I was still alive. I had no idea what to think about Cato.

He was the thing that kept me fighting, but he was also the reason that I wanted to give up. There was almost no way that I would be able to live with knowing that I had killed him. Maybe sometime soon I would have to recruit Thresh to kill him for me. But then that would mean that I would have to fight against Thresh and that might be just as bad. Rue was still out there too, as was Peeta. I could never kill Rue, she reminded me too much of Prim. And Peeta, despite the fact that he had sold me out I still wouldn't be able to bring myself to kill him. I sighed silently, wishing that I had never talked to these people in the first place. Maybe it would make things easier.

Shaking my head clear of my thoughts I untied myself from my tree branch and tied the rope back up, nearly falling a few times as I placed it back in my pack. The branch that I was on was thin, but it was the only tree that would have worked if I had wanted to stay close to the water source. Which was my best bet right now. After the rope was back in my pack I rolled my blanket up carefully. Once it was as tight as I could get it, I stuffed it along the edges of my pack and closed it. I wrenched the knife out of the side of the tree and smirked. Just where I left you. Just in case there had been an emergency in the middle of the night I had gotten used to doing that. I had the sword but it wasn't very useful with far distances. I might not ever use it again, but it had saved me from the mutt so I had become rather attached to the thing.

Tightening the laces on my boots I went to stand up but a low beeping stopped me. I glanced up and realized that a Sponsor package was hanging from the branch above me. I smiled and stood carefully, grabbing the package. I pulled my pack on and straddled the branch. I hoped that it was food. I was starving. I unscrewed the lid and set it down behind me. There was a plastic package inside and I pulled it out. Inside was a small cupcake and I laughed lightly. The note inside was sticking against the box that the cupcake and I grabbed it, pulling it off. Happy birthday sweetheart, see that you make it to the next one -H.

I laughed and set the package behind me, grabbing the box that held the colorful food. I popped the top of the box off and looked up to the sky, thanking Haymitch for the present. I had been so busy thinking about what the hell Cato was doing to me that I hadn't even thought about the fact that today was my birthday. I was nineteen years old today. I was technically too old to be in the Games now. I wondered if they would pull me from the Games as a violation of the rules, but that would probably be worse. They would probably execute me and say that my being born on this day was my fault.

I'd rather take my chances with fighting my way out of this. Taking the cupcake in my hand I hummed to myself, singing under my breath. "Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me, happy birthday happy birthday, happy birthday to me. And many more," I added lowly hoping that no one had heard me in the Capitol. I glanced back down at the cupcake and my eyes brightened. I recognized the decorative writing on it and the icing was only found back home. This had come from the Mellark's bakery. Who the hell had sent this to me? Was it Haymitch? My friends? Or maybe the Mellark's had sent it to me for sparing their son.

The cupcake had Aspen written across the top in a neat hand and I smiled. I unwrapped the plastic that was around the bottom of the dessert and quickly ate it. There was icing across my face and I laughed lightly, wiping it off. I probably looked like a fool right now but I didn't care. Whoever had done this was an angel sent from above. I wondered briefly if it had just been a normal Sponsor that had asked me to get something from home. Either way, they were getting a huge hug when I got back home.

Folding up the paper that had held the cupcake I slipped it back into the tube and slipped the note that Haymitch had sent me into my pack. I slid over the edge of the branch and dropped down onto the next. I slowly made my way down onto the ground and pulled a knife. The little snack had been good but I needed meat. My food yesterday had been minimal. Only two pieces of dried fruit and a small piece of the dried meat. It wasn't that I had starved myself though, I hadn't exactly been very hungry. All day my thoughts had been only of Cato and I had forced the blush to go down on my face when I had thought about what might have happened if there were no cameras around.

But that wasn't me. I had never even kissed anyone until Gale had sprung the kiss on me before he had left. The primal part of me that wanted nothing more than to drag Cato back to the cave liked to come and visit me every once in a while and I forced myself to push it back down. Perhaps it was because I was afraid that I would die here or I just wanted some human contact, but I prayed that Cato would be here soon and that he would stay for most of the day. It wasn't even that I was being hormonal, I just wanted some company. These Games were so boring and after being left alone all day yesterday with nothing but my thoughts I was praying that I could have some banter with him.

For a moment I couldn't help but to wonder if he would actually come today or not. Maybe he had kept my Mockingjay pin so that he would have some reason to say that he would have to come visit me. And then he would never show up and I would be stupid and go looking for him. Once I found him maybe the Careers would ambush me and kill me. But it wouldn't be fast, it would be a slow and painful torture, just like the dream that I had before I had ever even made my way into the arena. Maybe the whole liking me and getting me to trust him was just a ruse. Or maybe it was me just trying to find a reason not to trust him.

As much as it bothered me, I actually did trust Cato. For some stupid reason I trusted him with my life. I mean, he had saved me enough times that I think it had become obvious that he would never let anyone hurt me. The only person that would hurt me on his watch, was him. But the question remained, could he do it? He swore that he could, but I saw the same thing in his eyes that I was sure that he saw in mine. Doubt. We both doubted that we would ever be able to kill the other. We had both come here with missions that we were determined to complete. He wanted to win so that he could bring honor back to his District after their loss last year, and I wanted to get revenge on the people who had killed my parents. We had both been on the right track. Until we met each other that is.

There was a small crack in the back of the woods and I turned back quickly with my knife raised. Just like the other day though, it was too quiet to be a Tribute. It was probably an animal. Hopefully something small like a squirrel or rabbit. Not that I enjoyed killing them but I needed to eat or else I wasn't going to make it through another fight. I could feel myself getting weaker by the hour with no real food in me, and as good as the cupcake was it hadn't done anything for my blood sugar. It had spiked it for a little while but now it was plummeting back down quickly.

There was another crack to my left and I quickly turned to follow the noise. A bush right in front of me shook and a small squirrel darted out in front of me. Not giving it any chance to get away I pulled back my hand and tossed it right at the animal. The poor thing tried to avoid the knife but it was too slow. My knife sailed through the air and landed in the skull of the squirrel with a small squish. I grimaced at the noise and walked up to the now dead animal. I pulled my knife free of the head and wiped the blood off on my pants. I stashed the knife and pulled the hunting knife free from the top of my pack. Grabbing the dead squirrel by the torso I slit the throat of the animal and held it by its tail, waiting for the blood to drain slowly.

Once the animal had been bled as far as it could I went to work skinning it. Once I had pulled the inedible organs out of the animal I grabbed the meat and pulled it with the bones out of the body. Easily, I started a fire and gathered a small stick so that I could skewer the meat. I watched as the meat turned over time after time and the meat began to char a dark red color and then almost to a black. Once the animal meat was cooked long enough I stamped out the fire and destroyed my small set up just in case there was a Tribute near me. I placed myself nicely on a fallen log and went to work on the squirrel. The meat wasn't a lot but it was enough to tide me over until tomorrow in case I got no more food for the day.

When I thought about this birthday compared to my last I nearly laughed. Last year I had been with Katniss, Prim, Gale, Ms. Everdeen, Madge and even Greasy Mae. We had all gathered inside of the Everdeen household and we had eaten a rather large hog that Gale had managed to grab that day. I remembered how happy I had been to see all of the meat that was sitting on the table. It was better than anything that they could have gotten me as a present. It was enough to feed all of us that night and we had eaten even more the next day with all of the leftovers we had gotten.

They had all gotten me presents too even though I had demanded that they didn't. It had been a day to celebrate that I hadn't been Reaped that year, not a day to give me things that I didn't need. But everything that they had given me made me glad that they had ignored my requests. Greasy Mae had given me a pretty wooden painting of a girl that was standing over a small hill. It was tiny, no bigger than a dinner dish but it was everything that I wanted. I had hung it up once I had gotten home that night and Mae had told me that it reminded her of me. Strong but beautiful. It was the most amazing thing that I had ever heard the woman say. Ms. Everdeen had given me money to buy myself food for the week. I had begged her not to give it to me but she had ignored me and made sure that I didn't try to slip it back to her. She knew that I was light handed. Madge had given me a gorgeous ring with a small 12 carved into the back of it. The thing was simple and gold, but I never wore it because I was afraid I would break it. The ring did sit on my dresser though so that I could always see it.

Prim had given me a small hair band that had red sparkles in it. I could tell that the young girl had made it herself so the present had meant the world to me. I had worn it every day for months but when a Peacekeeper had gotten a little rough with me they had broken it. I had felt terrible for breaking it but Prim had promised me that she would make me another this year. I couldn't help but wonder if she ever had kept her promise. Katniss had given me a throwing knife with my initials carved into it and a twelve on the handle. I never used it to hunt but I always kept it mounted on my wall just in case.

Gale had told me that he couldn't give me my present in front of everyone. I had nodded and waited for the party to end. Greasy Mae had left first and Madge not long after her. Ms. Everdeen had told Gale and I to leave, telling us that they could take care of the mess and we had happily obliged. Gale had taken me out to our usual hunting spot and he had made us look at the stars. All night he had pointed different stars out to me and late that night we had fallen asleep together. We had woken up the next morning from being caught by Katniss. It had taken us weeks to convince her that nothing had happened between us. Looking back, it was hilarious.

This year everything was so different. I was by myself waiting on a boy that could kill me at any moment. I was starving and dehydrated too. I was torn up from a fight with a mutt from Hell and around every corner there was a chance that someone or something was waiting there to kill me. Sighing, I stood and picked up my canteen. I downed the water that was in it and sighed, now completely out of water. I had to say though, my trip to the desert area was well worth it. That water had lasted me forever.

Making sure that I hadn't missed anything I began to walk back to the river, making sure that I would fill up my water canteens so that I might be well off for the rest of the Games. That depended on how fast the last of the Tributes died. Sighing deeply as I reached the river I turned back to grab my canteen. Just as I turned back though a knife came whizzing by my face. I dropped to the ground quickly and hid my pack under the rocks. It would be too hard to fight with that on me. Part of me hoped that it was just some cruel joke from Cato but I knew that it was another Tribute who wanted me dead. I turned back slightly from the tree and realized that it was the male from District 9.

Slowly, I slipped around the tree, hoping that I could make a run for it. But the boy heard me moving and he tossed another knife at me. This one skimmed my forehead and I took off in a dead sprint. Hopefully they were slower than me and I could get the hell away from him. Just as I turned back to check if he was behind me though, I realized there was nothing behind me. I cocked my eyebrow and turned back to the front. But right as I turned back I met with him face to face. We had both been running so quickly that we slammed head on into each other. I grunted deeply and hit the ground. So that was what a jolt felt like. God damn that hurt.

We both wobbled to our feet after the heavy impact but it seemed like he was able to shake himself from his stupor first. Coming at me full force he knocked me onto my back and I hit the ground with a thud. I brought my leg back up from behind me and jammed it into his knee. I felt his entire body and heard his cry of pain but he didn't fall. Damn it. He managed to get on top of me and I was trapped. His brought his fist down on my face and I cried out in sudden pain. I dug my hand into his now dislocated knee and he cried out in pain.

Out of anger he began to land punch after punch on my face and I cried out in pain. No matter how hard I dug my hand into his knee he refused to get off of me. My hands began to slip off of his knee as his hits began to land even harder. The world was beginning to black out and I knew that I had to something soon or else I would pass out on him. Raising my knee I hoped that he couldn't tell what I was going to do. I could barely see and I knew that both of my eyes were swelling shut. I could feel that my entire face was drenched in blood as well and I was pretty sure that he had managed to break my cheekbone. I had to give it to him, he was a better fighter than I had pegged him for. But he had one crucial weakness.

With one swift movement, I sent my knee straight up and into his crotch. I grimaced as I felt my knee crush his manhood and for a moment I actually felt bad. But then I remembered that the reason that I could barely see right now was because of him. He rolled off of me and crunched himself up into a ball. Shaking my head free of the haze that was taking over I stood shakily. I felt like a baby deer that was trying to walk for the first time. I took a few steps and pulled a knife out.

Having done enough damage to him I was just going to leave him be. I pulled a knife out but just as I began to run from the fight, the boy tackled me from behind. I fell forward and yelled as my head smashed against the rocks that were pointing up to the sky. I felt blood begin to rush down my face as the gash in my head opened once more. The boy flipped me over and without thinking I struck out. I caught him in the throat and he gasped for air. But he wasn't as foolish as the last person that I had fought. He didn't let go of me, he just sat on top of me. I tried to lift my knife up to his throat but he managed to wrestle it from me. With the handle in his hand and the point aimed down at me I jumped as he began to bring it down on me.

Had I not moved he would have probably cracked my hipbone. But instead he stabbed me a few inches below my hip, right at the top of my thigh. I screamed loudly at the pain that radiated through me and he made the foolish mistake of letting go of the blade. Despite the fact that I could barely see through the blood that was pouring down my face I reached to the blade and pulled it out, forcing myself to grit my teeth. Blindly, I lashed out and slashed through his chest. He howled in pain and slapped me harshly across the face, backing off of me slightly. The impact had forced me to release the blade and it had gone sprawling. The world was spinning from the trauma to my head and I tried to get away from him by shimming out from under him.

We were both determined though. He chased after me and caught me by my wounded leg. I shrieked in pain as he dug his hand into the wound. Dropping from my hands to my chest I coughed heavily and the world began to spin. I tried to stand but the boy was faster than me. He grabbed onto my hair and I hissed, trying to move out of his grip, but he was grabbing me right by the roots of my hair. I kicked back a few times and made contact with his knee, but he was determined not to let me out of his grip. Kicking out roughly, he dropped to one knee and punched me roughly in the spine.

I coughed too and was shocked when I saw that blood was coming up. Fuck, this was starting to become a familiar sight. I looked up from trying to trip him to see where he was taking me and when I realized, my fidgeting became even stronger. He was leading me right to the river. He was going to try and drown me. I began to thrash back and forth and I knew that he was having a hard time holding onto me. I hissed in pain as I pulled more hair out of my scalp. I was going to be bald by the end of this. But bald was better than dead. He dropped me at the foot of the river and I tried to get away from him.

But it was no use. He sat on my back and I tried to kick up but my legs were too short. Although as I continued to buck I knew that I was painfully grating against his crotch. Instead he stood and kept one foot on my back, making sure that he could keep me down. He used his other hand to force my head down into the water and I took a huge breath of air before I was shoved under the water. I had a limited amount of time to solve this problem. I knew one thing was that from my thrashing I had gotten the grass wet. So it would be slippery. That was how I was going to have to solve this. All I had to do was knock him off balance.

Thanking whoever was looking out for me that I was flexible I swung one leg up behind me and caught the back of his heel. I tugged slightly and gasped when I realized that I had knocked him off balance. He stepped off of my back to catch himself and I wasted no time. The world was beginning to go black and I knew that I needed to move fast before he realized what I was about to do. Pushing myself off of the bank of the river, I pushed myself out of the river. The boy was quick though and he grabbed me faster than I had anticipated. I had hoped that he would be slow enough so I could run and get the knife back.

Instead I rolled the two of us over and we went splashing into the river. He yelled as our limbs tangled together and we were thrown underwater. His head hit mine and he kicked out at me, but I knew that between the two of us I was the stronger swimmer. Gale and I used to go swimming all the time together. I put my knee against his body and pressed him under the water. He was taken underneath my body and I brought myself back above the river, coughing up the water that I had swallowed. He was thrashing around heavily under me but I refused to give up. It wouldn't be much longer now.

His movements slowed down but with one movement I almost gave up on him. There was a searing pain in my lower stomach and I screamed loudly. That little fucker had another knife with him. Damn it, he had just stabbed me. Not letting up on him despite the fact that the wound was sending waves of pain through me and I knew that my intestines were probably fighting to stay inside of me. I grabbed his hand and forced the knife out of his hand. Once I was sure that he had released it I dropped his hand and wrapped my own around his throat.

For a few more moments he struggled against me, and then he was still. I slipped off of him and looked around me in the water. The world was beginning to fuzz and I knew that any second now I would pass out. I had to get out of the water. All around me there was blood in the water, my own probably, and the District 9 boy's corpse was floating in the water. A loud cannon boomed and I shook. It had been for him. I had killed him. I had drowned him. Grabbing the bank of the river I pulled myself out of the water, crying out in pain the entire time.

I didn't care if another Tribute heard me, let them come. Just put me out of my misery. As I hit the bank, I slowly crawled onto the grass, leaving a dark red trail behind me. With waves of pain shooting through me I fought to get to my bag. If I could get it back in my arms and crawl under that fallen tree it would be safe for me to pass out. I just needed a nap. I wasn't dead. I wasn't going to die. I just needed to sleep for a while. I tried with all of my remaining strength to get to the bag, but I could barely move. Still feeling the water and blood dripping off of me, I laid my head into the grass and coughed up blood before the world went black.

IN DISTRICT 12...

Primrose Everdeen was screaming for her older sister to let her out of the bedroom that they shared but Katniss Everdeen refused. She was doing what Aspen had asked. If it looked like she was in danger to take Prim out of the room and not let her watch. After the District 9 boy had started to punch Aspen, Katniss had forced her younger sister into the bedroom that they shared. There was a chair blocking the door too, making sure that there was no way that Prim could get out.

The older girl walked across the floor of her house and dropped her head into her knees. She could hardly stand to watch the screen but she knew that she couldn't shut it off. Aspen had nearly drowned in that fight but she had won it and killed the District 9 male. That meant that she now had four kills and the arena was down to the last half of the Tributes. The largest screen was focused on Aspen's still form. She was laying on her stomach with a pool of blood behind her and the river filled with it as well. The boy was still there, floating lazily and Aspen was completely still, looking like she was dead as well.

But no cannon had gone off yet. She wasn't dead. Not yet, there was still a chance that Katniss's best friend. Cato Hadley was looking for her right now to wish her a happy birthday and for once Katniss wanted nothing more for him to find her. She knew that he would help her. He had to help her. Katniss began to cry and she was pulled into the strong form of her other best friend, Gale Hawthorne. Katniss looked up and saw that Gale's eyes were shimmering as well, but his tears hadn't fallen yet. He grabbed her closely and shielded her face from the screen, which he was watching intently. The boy from District 2 wasn't far from her and he prayed that Cato would find her.

Gale hated the boy but he needed him to find her. Save her, Gale was pleading to the screen internally. A package had fallen in front of Aspen's still form and Gale hoped that the ringing of the package would wake her, but she was dead to the world. He stroked Katniss on the head, trying to comfort the crying girl but it had been a long time. He had never dealt with Katniss crying and the only time that he had ever seen Aspen cry was when she had broken her arm as a kid. But now not only was Katniss crying, Gale felt like he was on the verge of tears. She was so close to death, even Caesar was commenting that Aspen wouldn't make it to the sunset.

The Gamemakers were showing footage of the Capitol and instead of celebrating like they normally would have they were in complete silence. Every face was locked onto Aspen's, praying that she would get up and get that medicine on herself. "Gale, what if she dies? It's worse than when the wolf mutt got her. She's about to die! What do we-" Katniss ranted before Gale shut her up with one word. A word that Katniss was shocked to hear, and had she not been so shocked she would have slapped her best friend.

"Nothing," Gale said quietly. There was nothing that they could do. They had no money to afford a Sponsor gift anymore. They had spent all of their money on the cupcake they had sent her that morning. Besides, she had medicine right next to her. She just needed to get up and do something about it. "She needs him. She needs Cato. He's her only chance right now. If he loves her as much as he seems to, he'll hunt her down because of that cannon and he'll save her. He's our one chance at getting her back." Katniss nodded and laid down in Gale's lap.

Her sister had gone silent as had the rest of Panem. It seemed that now that Aspen was literally on the edge of death no one could find the words to say anything. Katniss laid her head gently on her best friend's lap and closed her eyes, letting the rest of her tears slip out of her eyes. She was soaking Gale's pants but he never said anything to her. He just let her lay there and held her hand. It was all they could do for now. Cato was coming close to Aspen's location and now all there was left to do was pray. Pray that he would save her, and pray that she would let herself be saved.

BY THE RIVER IN THE ARENA...

My eyes cracked back open at the loud but muffled shouts that were coming from not too far from me. It looked like a boy with blonde hair that was running up to me. Was he coming to kill me? I hope so. There was a Sponsor gift right next to me and I tried to reach out for it but it was like I was paralyzed. I tried to call out to the man that was approaching me but it was like I was only a shell of a person, watching through my own eyes. For a moment I thought that I might be dead, but the pain was too much. I was alive.

The boy that was running up to me looked back and I knew that his shocked expression was for the body of the boy in the river. His eyes followed the trail of blood that led to me and when he looked at me his beautiful blue eyes stared at me in horror. He ran up to me and I could see his mouth was moving, but I heard nothing. He picked up my Sponsor package, wrapping it around his neck and then grabbed me. He was still talking but I had no idea what he was saying. The air was white behind him and it was blinding. My eyes slipped shut and I could feel him shaking me. He grabbed me and picked me up and I felt myself cry out at the flashes of pain that radiated through me as he lifted me up. The pain shot through me in waves before once more I slipped into the black.

Jumping up, I lashed out at the figure in front of me who jumped back. I cried out at the sudden pain and was pushed back down by the person. "For fuck's sake, sit still damn it. I'm never gonna finish this if you keep moving," the voice told me. I worked on focusing my vision and when I finally did I realized that it was Cato. He was stitching up the side of my face that had been torn open by the rocks. He had cleaned me off as I could no longer feel the dirt and blood coating me. It must have been a while since the fight since I was almost completely dried off. My hair was in front of my face and I froze at the sight of blood dried into the light blonde locks. I could tell that my face was swollen and I hissed when Cato pressed harshly against my face. He rolled his eyes and pressed my arm back. "Man you look like shit twelve. Oh and happy birthday. Was it what you were expecting?" He asked me and I rolled my eyes.

Shaking myself out of my jacket I looked around where we were. It looked like we were back in the cave that I had been in after the wolf mutt had attacked me. There was a fire burning in the center of the cave as well and I smiled at it. I could see that it was dark outside already and I sighed. "Thank you," I told Cato and he looked sideways at me. "For saving me, you know? I got the medicine but I could have never gotten myself out of there if it weren't for you," I told him with a sincere smile. "So thank you," I told him again, grabbing his hand lightly.

He pulled away from me and laughed. He put the medical kit away and I glanced at what the Sponsors had sent me. There was the stitching kit that Cato was finishing up with now and a small bottle with a single pill in it. I wondered what it was but it didn't matter. We would get there when we had too. It looked like Cato was reading directions and I tried to read over his shoulder, but he pulled the paper away from me and I sighed deeply.

He dropped some alcohol onto a pad and then held it over my leg. He grabbed my hand and I took a deep breath, knowing that this would hurt. He pressed it onto my leg and I buried my head in his chest from the pain. He pulled the pad away and I took a few deep breaths. As he put the pad back away and gathered something else he began to speak to me once more. "You know, I never had a redeeming quality until you," he said and I felt my face light up. Maybe it was from him saving me or just the thrill of being alive but I pushed myself up slightly and pressed my lips against his. He looked shocked for a moment but he let his hand travel up to my face and cup it, tilting my head back.

We stayed locked like that for a minute before he released me and I smiled at him. He looked like he was about to say something stupid and I held a hand up to his face, silencing him. "Don't ruin it," I told him and he chuckled, shrugging his shoulders.

"You've been out for about an hour now. I got most of this taken care of but there's still two more things I need to do. You have internal bleeding so you need to take the pill. I have no idea how it works but apparently it'll seal up whatever 9 ruptured." I nodded at Cato and slipped the pill into my mouth. Although the bitter taste of the pill made me spit it back out into my hand. Cato rolled his eyes and grabbed the pill from my hand. "Seriously? Don't be a baby, it won't taste good but it'll work. Fine, we'll try that again later. In the meantime let me stitch up your thigh. I already got your stomach so be careful with those. I need to get to it completely though. Take the pants off," he ordered like he had been telling me to put the fire out.

My mouth dropped open and I stuttered for a moment before huffing and shaking my head quickly. "No! There's no way that I'm letting you anywhere around there," I huffed indignantly.

Cato scoffed at me and shook his head. "Yeah? Well fine. I'll leave and you'll keep bleeding. Or you can just stop being a bitch and take the damn pants off." I wanted to argue but I knew that he was right. I had to get this stitched up and I wasn't very good at stitching. I shimmied out of my pants and Cato helped tug them off. My face lit up as his eyes traced the line of my black underwear. I shook my head at him and he scoffed. He went to work stitching the wound and I hissed at the first few tugs, but eventually I got used to the feeling of the needle pulling through my skin. Cato's hand was laying lightly on my upper thigh, occasionally brushing where it shouldn't have. I knew that it was an accident but I was going to slap him if he did it again. His hands stroked my leg to calm me down and I felt my face heating up more than it ever had. Cato looked up at my face but I refused to meet his gaze. Still I knew that he was smirking at me. "What's the matter, 12? Like that?" He asked and stroked my thigh again. "Or maybe you've never had a guy do that to you," he said. I turned to him about to argue, but he was right. What was the point in arguing? "That's adorable, Aspen. You're so innocent," he teased me and I scoffed.

He snorted and I had to resist sticking the spare needle through his throat. "I had more important things to worry about," I told him honestly. I was too worried about feeding Katniss and Prim and their mother along with Gale's family that I had never needed to worry about who I was spending that kind of time with.

I was sure that Cato had gotten plenty of attention from the female gender back in District 2 and now I knew that it was true. He had basically just told me that he wasn't a virgin. And now he was going to try and make me feel bad about being one. But it didn't matter what he said, I wasn't going to give in. "So 12, wanna die one?" He asked me with a playful smirk in his eyes.

No part of me doubted that he was below sleeping with me in this cave, but there was no way that it would ever happen. When I did have my first time it would not be in a cave in the middle of the Hunger Games. I actually wouldn't mind it being with Cato, but not where the entire world could see. Not where Prim, Katniss, and Gale could see. God not Prim, I had scarred the girl enough this past week. "I'd rather than stoop to losing it someone like you," I sneered at him. He finished the last stitch and tied it off but just as he was about to pull my pants up the rest of the way, he lingered his finger on my thigh and pressed in. The pain that went through me rolled in waves and I gasped loudly. "I'm sorry!" I immediately shouted.

He laughed and took his hand off of my leg and kissed the top of my head, I recoiled from him and he merely smirked. "Well happy birthday 12," Cato told me. "I could have made it even better," he told me with a wink and I rolled my eyes, pointing out of the cave. "Fine I get it. Not ready yet, blah, blah, blah. Oh and one last thing, Lover Boy doesn't have much time left. If you still care you might want to come find us and save him," Cato told me with a vicious smile.

Leaning forward I went to threaten him but he tilted my head back and slammed his mouth against mine. I tried to pull back but he had our mouths locked together. He held me close and I melted into the kiss slightly. His hands went around my waist and he opened his mouth, using his lips to open mine as well. My heart was pounding in my chest, but I wasn't willing to let go. Without warning he shoved his tongue into my mouth. I recoiled back as he pushed something small into my throat. It had a sour taste and I swallowed it to get the taste out. I coughed slightly and Cato laughed. He had slipped me the pill.

"You asshole," I sneered at him. He laughed and began to walk out of the cave, but just before he did I caught a glint of light on his jacket. "Wait! My pin please. You told me that I got it back today so give it here." He rolled his eyes and unbuttoned the pin before tossing it to me. I caught it and fastened it on my jacket before nodding at him to go.

He rolled his eyes and stepped out of the cave and I sighed. But a moment later he popped his head back into the cave. "This was out there," he told me as he rolled a Sponsor package down to me. I grabbed it and thanked him quickly. "Oh and by the way, Aspen. Try not to die anymore. It's getting a little tiring saving you," he told me with a wink. I rolled my eyes and flicked him off. He laughed and disappeared through the entrance to the cave and I laughed. The Panem anthem played outside of the cave and I leaned over, while grabbing the blanket and draping it over myself. The boy from District 9 that I had killed today had been the only death today.

That meant that there were only twelve of us left. We were to the halfway point. I sighed and grabbed the canister but before I opened it I stared at it. The thing wasn't grey like packages normally were, it was white. Did that mean that someone special had sent it? I unscrewed the cap and stared at it. It was only a tiny white box that was inside the can. I looked and felt around the edges but there was nothing. Not even a note. I grabbed the box and noticed that it felt like nothing was even in there. Grabbing the lid of the box, I took out a small piece of paper and realized that it was written in a neat print with red ink. What the hell was this? Some kind of joke?

Dropping onto my pack and laying on the hard ground of the cave I looked over the note. "Miss Antaeus, I assume that you won't need me to tell you who wrote this note. Sending notes to Tributes is highly illegal and I'm sure you are aware that there is only one man that can do such a thing. If you're reading this I assume that you beat the boy. Well done, I thought he would be a worthy opponent for you. As I said before Aspen, I think that we can be friends. And we being friend's means that you do what you know you should. Be close with Mr. Hadley. Enjoy your time with him. Put on the show that the Capitol people want to see. I'm sure those people that you love so much will be grateful to see their little girl enjoying herself. Especially the boy. What was his name? Gale I believe. Enjoy your birthday and I hope that on your next the two of us can be toasting. President Snow."

The paper fell from my hand and I immediately fed it to the fire. Was he threatening me? Was he threatening Gale? I couldn't let him kill Gale because I had done something wrong. So that was what he wanted? He wanted Cato and I to be the power couple of the Games. That might work if he wasn't with the Careers. But besides when he snuck off to see me, he was always with them. Somehow I would have to come up with a plan to kill them and get Cato to join my side. Then I would kill him. I would do whatever it took to save Gale. He hadn't asked for this and I wasn't going to let him end up dead because of me.

Rolling onto my side I closed my eyes and felt the pain of my wounds tugging at me. Visions of Cato saving me by the river bank kept popping up and I pushed them back. I couldn't love Cato. If I loved him I would get attached and things wouldn't go the way that President Snow wanted them. He would have Gale killed and I would never be able to live knowing that my actions had caused my best friend's death. Whether or not I loved Cato didn't matter. I would kill him, I would get home, and I would live with my actions.

A/N: So kind of a crappy birthday for Aspen right? Threats everywhere, near death experience, and now she's fighting to keep her feelings for Cato down. They both are. I know that they didn't have a long exchange here but Cato had been out all day and he needed to get back to his camp. I promise the next time the two are together they will get more talking time! But we saw some of dirty Cato and a little bit of romance when he confessed that she was his redeeming quality! Anyways, thank you guys for the follows and favorites! And a huge thank you to my reviewers **Dyanna, Justchildrenplayingtoysoldiers, emmasmummy, TheSilverWolf, **and **fish337!** Keep reviewing guys! Next update should be soon -A


	14. Chapter 14

IN DISTRICT 2...

Like every other day the Hadley household was buzzing with life. The house built for eight people was one person short, but even with only one person missing, it felt like the entire house was empty. The seven remaining Hadley's all crowded around the television watching as the Games began for the day. It was still early so most of the Tributes were still asleep. The large recliner in the middle of the room was empty and it weighed heavily on the family. It was the chair that their middle son always sat in, watching that year's Games eagerly.

The friends of the Hadley's all thought that it was odd, the way the family had been acting. They were usually the first ones to have a huge party for the Games and invite every one of their friends over. But this year the family all stayed indoors together, threw no parties, and watched as their boy fought for his life. They hadn't really even stepped outside since they had bade their family member a goodbye. The food and supplies were plentiful enough so that they hadn't really needed to make an outside trip. Plus there was no one that was outside that the family felt the urge to talk too.

They knew that everyone would just want to know what their son was thinking or what his game plan was, but the family would all have the same answer. They didn't know. Cato Hadley had been physically and mentally trained for the Games since he could stand, but everyone knew that the arena was completely different than anything that the trainers could think up. You were in constant isolation and the air was always thick with nerves. There were mutts straight out of hell and it was the first time that any of these kids had actually taken a life. It was easy to see every year which Tributes were able to get over the deaths, and which ones were affected beyond repair.

The eldest of the Hadley's, the patriarch Damien, knew that his son was able to win. He had made sure that Cato was put in the best training program, had the best weapons, and was at least proficient with all others. Since Cato was fifteen they had all known that he was going to go into the Games. But that didn't make it any easier the day that the Reaping had come for him. It was his last year and it was now or never. So he volunteered and the rest was history. He had always had the simplest of plans. Get into the Games, kill everyone that gets in his way, and win. Come back home and bring the Hadley family to live in Victors Village for the rest of their days.

It had all been so simple. At least that was until Aspen Antaeus had come along. Damien remembered the first time that he had seen the District 12 girl. It had been right after Cato's Reaping and the family had all walked back into their home. The Capitol was broadcasting the Reaping from District 12. No one had been interested until they heard the call of a volunteer. Damien had known instantly that she was the first volunteer from District 12 and he had known that she would cause a huge stir. Then she had proved herself to be loveable, but also deadly with the score of twelve in training. A perfect score that no one had ever achieved.

There had been rumors circulating the Games the entire time that Cato and Aspen had somehow gotten involved with each other, and Damien had always thought it had been a load of crap. His son knew what to do and what not to do in these Games. Getting attached to a Tribute was a don't do. He knew that despite the fact that Cato was friends with Clove, the two would have to move on from each other's deaths. They had already made it clear that this was the way that it was going to end. And they wanted the winner to celebrate the others death by winning the Games. Damien didn't blame his son for being attracted to the girl. She was gorgeous to look at. Light blonde hair, just like his, and dark brown eyes with flecks of orange. She was sarcastic, funny, and tough. Everything that his son was attracted too.

Despite how similar they were though, they had two completely separate views on the lives that they took. Aspen thought them out and debated on whether the life was really worth taking, and he knew that the deaths took a toll on her. The other day when she had killed the District 8 male, it was easy to see that the death had taken a toll on her. She had nearly died too, but his son had saved her. Cato was the complete opposite though. He didn't think about the lives that he took. He just killed them and pushed the feelings from it down. Exactly the way that he had been taught at the Academy. The only Tribute that he couldn't kill without thinking about it was her. Somehow, she had changed him. She was making him think again.

At first Damien had thought that he was just messing with the girl, and even early on in the Games that had been the way that it had seemed. But now he knew that it was different. As Cato's visits to Aspen became more and more frequent and he grew more protective over her, he knew that his son had actually fallen for her. It was all in the way that he looked at her. He gazed at her the same way that Damien had looked at his wife. It would be hard for his son to kill this girl, he knew that. But he knew that Cato knew what he was doing there. He would kill the girl and it would tear him apart. Damien had known that his son wouldn't return the same way that he had left. But he had never thought that it would be because of some District 12 girl.

The camera shifted onto his son and he sighed deeply. That was almost him. Just about twenty five years ago Damien had been ready to volunteer for the Games. But then he'd met his wife Alana and everything had changed. She had begged him not to volunteer for the Games, to stay with her. He was at the top of his class, but he decided not to volunteer. He couldn't if it meant risking his relationship with her. Through the years he had always wondered what it might have been like if he had volunteered that year. The girl that would have been his District partner had won that year and he had always been happy for her. The two had been friends and he had frequently visited her after she had won. She had seemed different, but for the most part she just seemed proud. Still, he wondered what it would have been like if he had volunteered and won. Would Cato have been a legacy or would he have never decided to train?

The matriarch of the Hadley family softly placed her hand on her husband's hand and squeezed it gently. She knew that he was nervous for their son and she didn't blame him. Cato had always been the boy that no one had expected to be kind or caring. But he was that and more. She saw that every time that he looked at Aspen. He was torn between killing her and letting her live. But it meant that if she lived, he would die. He would give up everything that he had worked his entire life for. Alana Hadley was nothing like the rest of her family. She had never been overly fond of the Games and she had never wanted to volunteer for the spot to represent District 2. Alana had trained growing up but she had never been the best. Knives were her best weapon and she really wasn't even that good with them.

She knew that Cato had every potential to win these Games, he just had to get past Aspen. Unlike the majority of her family, Alana actually like Aspen. If her son wasn't competing in the Games she probably would be rooting for the District 12 girl. There was some pull to her and most people felt it. She was fiercely loyal to her family, clearly had a big heart, was funny in the sarcastic way, and she was talented for a Tribute from District 12. There was probably some illegal training going on with Aspen, but it didn't matter. The Capitol had no way to prove it. A tiny part in the back of Alana's brain hoped that Aspen would be able to get out with her son. They made a lovely couple and she was sure that they would be even better without the stress of the arena on them. Plus most of the girls in District 2 only cared about being with a Victor and if Cato won he would be the most eligible bachelor. Alana would much rather have Aspen be with him. She cared for him even when they were fighting for their lives against each other.

The youngest of the Hadley clan all seemed to have mixed feelings about the clever little Tribute. The eldest of the Hadley children, Dean, wanted nothing more than to have his brother and best friend back. Dean had been the second best in his class during his time. He had been one of the two boys in the running to volunteer for the Games but his wife had begged him not to go. She had just found out that she was pregnant at the time and the thought of leaving his child fatherless had forced him not to leave. That year the District 2 male had died. Cato had only been fifteen at the time but he had already known that he would be the one going into the Games. He had promised his big brother that he would compete and win for him. Dean didn't really know what to think. He had only ever wanted two things for his brother. To be a Victor and find a girl to settle down with. It was cruel that he would find her now. He knew that Aspen was a good girl, but he also knew that Cato was constantly thinking about what to do with her. It was a hard situation.

The only of the Hadley's to have been married into the family shifted at the sight of her brother-in-law asleep. Carrie loved her brother more than anything and prayed every night and day that he would be OK. She knew that he had every talent that he needed to win. Hell, she had even known that he would win. That had been until Aspen had come along. Cato had always had a few soft spots but they were rare. The only ones that Carrie ever saw were for his family and for her daughter. It seemed that Aspen had become the only person that had ever been able to break through his icy exterior. She wished nothing more than for the two of them to have a happy life together. But there was no way that it would happen now. Both had been forced into a hard spot.

Like the adults, the younger Hadley children all missed their brother as well. Aidan was only ten but he was training just like Cato had. The trainers all said that Aidan was just like his brother. The sword was his weapon of choice and he swung before thinking. The youngest boy in the family wanted nothing more than to get his brother back and follow in his footsteps. Leah was the youngest of Alana and Damien's daughters and she was rarely allowed in the living room during these two weeks. Although she was only six she knew that her brother was fighting for his life somewhere. She also knew that he had found a pretty girl. Leah wanted to meet her when Cato came back. Marley was the first of the grandchildren that had been blessed to the Hadley family. She was only two and didn't really know what had happened to her uncle. But his name had been her first word and recently it had been the only thing that she was saying.

As the clock hit ten in the morning Damien sighed and glanced back over to his television that his family was crowded around. Glimmer and Marvel were already awake and the latter had volunteered to go on a hunt, leaving Glimmer to watch the camp. Cato was still sleeping soundly and Damien got up, leaving the room. He wanted to see what was going to happen to his son but it didn't seem like he would awaken for a while. He walked out onto his porch and took a seat in the metal chair, shoving his palms into his eyes. There was a soft padding of feet behind him and Damien dropped his hands.

He went to turn and tell his wife that he would be back in a few minutes, but it was only his daughter-in-law. He smiled brightly at her and she returned it and she took the seat next to him. He had always liked Carrie and was happy that his son had chosen a woman so different from him. She made a good balance to the pair. It was obvious that Carrie was having a hard time with Cato being gone. He knew that besides her husband, she cared for the boy the most.

Damien rested his hands on the table and glanced up with a smile as Carrie took his hands in hers. It pained her to think that Cato's being gone was hurting the rest of her family. Her real mother and father had passed away a few years ago and since they had departed the Hadley's had become her new family. Carrie thought back to the first time that she had ever met Dean's family and smiled. They had been fifteen and sixteen. Cato had been thirteen and boasting about how the trainers thought that he had what it took to become a Tribute. He had been so proud of himself. From that day on she had loved the boy. "You know that when he does get back from the Games it will be up to us to help him get past her loss," Carrie told her father-in-law.

He glanced up at her and nodded. He knew that Cato would be able to kill Aspen, but it would tear him apart. He would be destroyed and she was right. It would be up to them to get the family back together. Damien thought back to the day that Carrie and Dean had announced that she was pregnant. The entire family had been thrilled but Cato had been the most excited. He had kept a protective eye on Carrie after that, even more so than Dean. He wondered what Aspen would think if she could see that Cato. "I know. He worked so hard for this, it was all that he ever really wanted. And now one girl is going to rip it all out from under him. What if she kills him?" He asked the younger girl.

She shook her head and nodded back to the television that his family were all glued too. "You've been watching these Games as close as the rest of us have. Tell me that you haven't seen something. The way that she looks at him. It's the same way that Alana looks at you and it's the way that I look at Dean. She loves him. She won't kill him. And if she does try to kill him you know that he can overpower her. He's twice her size," Carrie told him and he sighed deeply.

It was true, he knew that Cato could easily flatten her but the question was whether or not he could. He loved her and it was obvious that he didn't know if he could kill her or not. "What if he can't though? I know that physically he is stronger than her but which one is mentally stronger? He's never been in love before, not really," Damien said. Cato had mostly been focused on his training. There had been the occasional girl that he had brought through but they were usually gone quickly after. He had never seen his son look at any of those girl the way that he looked at Aspen. And that was a problem.

"Have a little faith in your child. Cato knows what he's doing and if he chooses to save her, well you should be proud. You should be proud to say that you have a son who gave up his life so that an innocent girl could continue living hers. No matter what happens to him I know that I'll be proud to call him my brother. Will you be proud to call him your son?" Carrie asked. Damien stared at her for a minute in total shock. Carrie was normally a quiet girl who only spoke when spoken too. She really would only start a conversation with Dean, Marley, or Cato. He would have never expected her to say anything like that.

He thought for a moment about the fact that she was right. He would be proud to say that his son had died for love. But it would tear him apart to think that he would lose his son to it. He went to respond to her but a loud call came from his eldest son and the pair went running back into the room. The screen had left the Career camp and was now split in half. On one screen was Aspen's sleeping form, still in the cave that Cato had brought her to last night. But on the other screen was Marvel. He was staring at her cave only a few yards from it. He had a spear in hand and was twirling it, clearly waiting for her to come out. Damien and the rest of his family watched the screen closely as Aspen began to stir and Marvel continued to twirl his spear. Maybe he'll kill her, Damien thought. He'll kill her and she won't ever get near him. But nothing about this was sitting well. As Aspen sat up in her cave, Damien's stomach lurched painfully.

IN THE ARENA...

Rolling onto my side I hissed at the pain that radiated through my stomach. I glanced down and saw that the wound was slightly white and groaned. An infection. You have got to be kidding me. I glanced outside of the cave and realized that it was about noon from the position of the sun. Sighing, I slowly rolled back over and grabbed my pack. I pulled out the dried fruit and meat and stared at it. There wasn't much left and I felt my heart deflate. Only two pieces of each left. Deciding that I may as well eat it all I downed both items quickly and washed them down with as little water as I could spare.

A light ding came from the front of the cave and I smiled. A Sponsor package came rolling into the cave and landed at my feet. I laughed lightly as I leaned forward and grabbed the canister, falling back into my spot. I unscrewed the lid and ripped the medicine out of the package and smiled. It was a thick white paste that smelled like sewage but that didn't matter. As long as it did something about the infection. Lightly I placed it over my stomach, expecting there to be a searing pain but it felt good. It was cool and soothing. I looked to the camera in the back of the cave and thanked whoever had sent the package.

Grabbing the rest of the medicine and shoving it back into the bag I wondered if the Capitol was getting annoyed with me constantly needing medicine. Well maybe if they would stop sending people after me I would stop getting hurt. But that conversation probably wouldn't go over well. Grabbing the bottom of the canister once more I dug around for the note and pulled it out. It was scrawled in Haymitch's messy scribe and I smiled. Good kiss, it got you lots of Sponsors. But be careful -H. That was Haymitch for you. Any compliment had to be backhanded. But that didn't matter, some part of me loved him like a father figure.

Still though, I was broken about what had happened yesterday. I had nearly had my head taken off by the District 9 male. I had just barely gotten out of that fight with my life. Then I had met up with Cato and he had basically admitted that he did have feelings for me. And I had made it obvious that I cared for him. Then there had been the note from President Snow. I couldn't tell if it had been a threat or if he really did want me to be happy with Cato. That would be the opportune way out of this. Fall in love with Cato and the two of us could team up and beat everyone else. Then we would be allowed to win together. But I knew that it would never happen.

Despite me knowing better though I fantasized about what could happen if Cato and I were allowed to be together. I was done killing for these Games, well maybe I would kill Glimmer. But the rest would be up to Cato and I would wait for him. Once he got back the two of us would win together. We would get patched up from these Games and then the Capitol would have the crowning ceremony. Like a real prince and princess we would be crowned together. Then we would get to go back home.

Cato would get sent back to District 2 where he would be hailed as a hero. He could be with his mother and father. His two younger siblings and his older brother and his wife. He would be with his niece that he seemed so fond of. They would move to Victors Village and he would get everything that he wanted. After that I would be sent back to District 12. I would be with Katniss and Gale all the time and we would hunt all the time. Prim would be with me all the time and I would make sure that the young girl knew that I loved her. We would all move into a new house in Victors Village and we would never starve again.

But then there would be the Victory Tour. On one hand I would get to see Cato again after six months but we would be facing the families of the children that we killed and they would be forced to thank us like we had done them a favor. I had already killed four people. Four families that I would have to stare in the eyes. And Cato was at an even higher count than me. We would only have two weeks to see each other before we were whisked back home. Then the next time that we would see each other would be at next year's Games when we had four Tributes that we all fighting against each other to live. It was a nightmare even if we won.

For nearly two hours I tried to think about any good ways that we could win together, but everything always ended in disappointment. I finally got sick of all the sad endings and decided to test the waters and see if the medicine had helped any. I stood and smiled when I realized that there was no pain. My plan was to head to the mountain range and stay there for a while. Cato knew this place too well and he knew my hiding spots. If I got over there maybe I would forget about him and it would make him just another Tribute when the Death Match came. It was a farfetched thought but I needed to try.

Grabbing my blanket I stuffed it into the pack and sighed, shouldering it and beginning the journey to what would become my new home. Hopefully there were no wolf mutts here. Sliding out of the cave, I stood and began to walk off of the rocks that covered the cave. Right as I hit the edge of the rocks though I felt a heavy force knock me over and I cried out as my head hit the rocks heavily. Whoever it was had to be a male. He was heavy and knew what he was doing as he knocked the knife out of my hand and sat on top of me. I tried to buck him off of me but he only laughed.

My eyes shot open at the laughter and I swung out. The boy only caught my arms and forced my hands back to my sides. The voice seemed familiar but I didn't know it that well. It was someone that I had probably only heard once or twice. Finally I stopped struggling and let my eyes focus on the figure that had easily planted themselves on top of me. "Hey, 12. How have your Games been?" Marvel asked me as if we were only having daytime tea together and not in the middle of a fight.

His spear lay a few feet away from us and I tried to grab it, but I was too short. He laughed and laid himself heavily on top of me. I coughed as he pressed into my cracked rib and grimaced in pain. He didn't know that I had been injured but that didn't mean that I wasn't going to just let him sit here. He was going to torment me and then probably bring me back to Cato. Damn it, why hadn't I stayed it the cave? "Fuck off, Marvel," I hissed at him.

I threw my leg up to his crotch but he caught my leg and I sighed as he pushed it back to the ground and sat himself on it, ensuring that there was no way that I could move. He laughed at my struggles and patted me roughly on my face twice before I moved my head away from him. Fucking prick, I'm gonna shove his spear up his ass when I get out of this. "Ah now you see, I would. But I think that you'd much rather prefer if a certain blonde haired Tribute were to do that," he told me and my fighting became even stronger.

The laughter became even louder as he knew that he had gotten to me. But he was heavier than he looked. Although I wasn't exactly the strongest of the remaining Tributes physically. "Get off of me," I growled at him and he shrugged, complying. He stood and walked a few steps back. I watched him closely but he never grabbed his spear. He left it right where I could grab it. Cautiously I stood and pulled a knife out of my sheath, ready to throw it just in case. "What do you want?" I asked him with knitted eyebrows.

Smirking like he had already won the Games, he crossed his hands behind his back and began to walk around me. I growled under my breath and turned with him, watching the woods in case he had any friends waiting for me to let my guard. "Look, Aspen I'm not here to fight," he said and I scoffed. Then why the hell had he tackled me to the rocks? He rolled his eyes as if he knew what I was thinking and shook his head. "I'm here to make you an offer," he told me as walked back to his original spot.

I scoffed at him and had to fight the urge to let the shock cross my face. Why was he making me an offer and not the Careers? Something was up. And why now? Why had he risked a fight with me just to ask me about an offer? It was dangerous. Part of me was curious about what he wanted but I knew that it would be smarter to walk away and pretend that I had never seen him. "Not interested," I told him quickly and began to walk away before I got tempted.

"Oh I think you might be," he told me and I heard his footsteps walking up behind me. I was nervous that he might throw the spear at me if I refused to even listen to him so I stopped and turned to him slowly. He wasn't holding the spear thankfully, but he was smirking at me and staring carefully at the knife in my hands. So we both didn't trust each other. I knew that I should throw the knife and just eliminate another threat, but it might benefit me just to listen. Maybe I would find something out about the Career camp.

But still I knew that I couldn't risk him thinking that I was genuinely interested in what he had to offer me. "I don't really care what you think," I said to him with a nasty bite to my voice.

Being so used to dealing with Cato I had thought that Marvel would get angry and threaten to kill me, but he only laughed and took a step closer to me. I backed off from him and he smiled at me, his eyes still locked on the knife that I was gripping tightly. "At least hear me out. Please, drop the knife and we'll talk. Look, my spear is on the ground and I'm not holding anything else," he pleaded with me. He tapped all around his body and tossed his jacket to the side, trying to get me to believe that he was telling me the truth.

Taking a few steps forward, I grabbed his jacket and threw it behind me, not taking my eyes off of him the entire time. "I'm not dropping the knife. You can tell me like this," I told him and he shrugged. He knew that I wasn't going to kill him and clearly he trusted me enough to be completely unarmed around me. He kicked his spear over to me and I pushed it to the side of me. "Besides, how do I know that your little groupies aren't hiding around here somewhere ready to pounce and kill me?" I asked him with a sneer.

He smiled at me and gave a few slow claps and my gaze on him darkened. He really thought that he was a comic and I would have been one of the first ones to admit that he was a funny kid. But that didn't mean that this was the right time for it. "I guess they're right, the older ones are the wisest. Happy late birthday by the way," he told me with a fake smile and I had to resist chucking the knife through his eye. Were all Careers this irritating? "Now there you go, now you're thinking like a real Tribute. You know, I think people have really underestimated you. Cato too, and that's what will make this so easy for us if you're willing to trust me," he told me looking actually serious.

I scoffed at him and shifted on my feet for a moment. "And if I don't?" I asked him and he stared at me before giving me a shrug. Clearly he didn't care whether or not I trusted him. Although I was sure that he was used to it. The chances were that he didn't trust any of the people that he was teamed up with and vice versa.

He shook his head once more as he walked up to me and I found myself dropping my knife slightly. I didn't really think that he was actually going to hurt me. But still for some reason I actually found that I trusted Cato not to kill me more than I trusted Marvel. What kind of fucked up person thinks that? "Well you'll just have to learn. Now I know we both have a problem here. We both need a certain Tribute dead, but neither of us can do it on our own," he told me and my eyes widened. There was no way that he was really thinking about killing Cato was there. He was the leader of the Careers. Normally it would be a few more days before they started to fall apart. "Which is why I came to you," Marvel told me and I cocked my eyebrow.

Twirling the knife in my hand I stared at Marvel with a cross face and stood with one hip out. His eyes followed the lines of my body and I grimaced. I was sure that Marvel wasn't a bad guy but there was no way that I wanted anything to do with him like that. I would rather have my first time in the cave with Cato with all of Panem watching. "You want me to help you kill Cato?" I asked him, hoping to steer him back to the topic at hand.

His eyes shot from my body and he looked back up to me with a smirk. "Exactly," he told me like he had come up with a plan to overthrow the Capitol without ever having to leave the couch.

Would it be worth it to kill Cato? It would certainly make my job much easier but I didn't like the whole idea of deception. Despite the fact that it would mean that I would never have to lay a hand on Cato the whole thing just felt wrong. If anyone was going to kill Cato it was going to me and I was going to do it honestly. Like the blonde haired Tribute had said, I'd see him at the Death Match and it would be a fair fight. There was still a flicker of doubt in my mind but I pushed it back and shook my head. "No thanks," I told Marvel before turning to walk away and head to the mountains.

The sigh that escaped Marvel's mouth was loud and for a moment I debated stealing his spear and running off with it. But if he really did have another weapon on him he could kill me easily. It really wouldn't be worth the fight but the whole thing was extremely tempting. "Come on, I know that you can't kill him and I can," Marvel told me with a slightly arrogant sing-song tone to his voice.

The anger in me started again full force. I had been trying to be calm for the sake of not starting a fight with one of the toughest Tributes out here but it was getting harder and harder by the moment. "Why would you even want to kill him? He's part of the Careers," I said to Marvel in a last ditch effort to keep calm.

Sighing deeply he nodded and shrugged his shoulders once more. "I know. He's useful but we both know that when it comes down to it I'd lose in a fight with him. So would you," he told me. I wanted to fight him on it but he was right. We would both lose in a one on one fight with Cato. The only shot that we had was that we were long distance and could potentially get him before he got to us. But Marvel only had one spear and knives were easy to avoid if you knew how. "So I propose that we help each other out here. Look, I know that he's the reason people don't bother with us and he's why we get Sponsor gifts," he told me. I nearly laughed at the memory of Finch stealing from them but I kept quiet. I didn't want to unintentionally send the Careers after her. "But after I kill him, I'll take his place as the leader," he said, full of pride.

"And you think that he won't kill you first?" I asked him and he immediately lowered his chest and stared at me. I knew that I had ruined his moment but it was true. Cato would flatten Marvel in two seconds flat.

It seemed like Marvel didn't want to say whatever he had to say next as he grabbed the bridge of his nose but he spit it out anyways. "He would, which is why I need you. Now I have a plan and you're the last part that I need," he told me and I cocked my head at him. "Willing to at least listen?" He asked me.

For a moment I debated back and forth on whether or not I should listen to him but I finally made the decision to listen. It might be worthwhile to see how smart Marvel really was. "Go on," I told him.

He smiled at me and I felt my skin crawl. "Now every morning I go on a hunt for Tributes, Cato knows that. I'll do the same thing but this time I'm going to invite Cato to go with me. Once we get into the woods I'll split up with him to cover more ground. That's where you come in. I need you to get into Cato's sight. He'll be so focused on you that he'll never see me coming. I sneak up on him and kill him. After that we both have one more enemy down and we get to go on our merry ways. I focus on winning and so do you. No more Cato distractions," he told me and I let the whole thing process for a moment.

Without thinking I began to laugh and he glared darkly at me. Once I had stopped laughing I turned to him and shook my head. "You're even less intelligent than I thought you were Marvel. You know that Cato would never let you just sneak up on him. He isn't a hunter but he knows the sound of an approaching Tribute," I told quickly. It was true. Cato had impeccable hearing for someone who had never hunted a day in their life before. I assumed that it was something that they were taught at the Academy.

Taking a moment to compose himself he nodded slowly at me and smirked. "Very good Aspen, but you didn't let me finish," he told me and I scoffed. He was just trying to save himself. "Now of course he won't just let his guard down if he sees you in the woods. He'll warn you to leave and then he'll move on. This knife, I got it off another Tribute," he told me pulling a knife from his boot. I scoffed darkly at him. So much for no other weapons. "Hey I never intended to use this on you," he told me and I rolled my eyes. The knife had a wooden handle and looked like a wood sawing knife. "Cato's never seen it. You take it and stab yourself in the leg. Lay on the ground and when Cato finds you injured he'll lose all rational thought and rush to save you. Boy will never know that I'm right there," he told me.

My eyes widened at his suggestion and I scoffed. There was no way in hell that I was letting him stab me or the leg or that I was going to stab myself. I had had quite enough of being stabbed and cut for one lifetime. I wasn't hurting myself just to help him. I would take my chances against him in the Death Match. "Honestly you think I'm going to stab myself for you? Fuck you," I hissed at him.

Marvel rolled his eyes at me and I knew that he was getting quickly frustrated with me. "Relax, there's medicine back at the Cornucopia. I'll bring it to you before we ever even start the plan. You just have to lay there and then you get to fix yourself up. That's it," he told me. I was astounded at how he made horrid things look like they were a stroll in the park. It came with being a Career I suppose.

For a moment I thought about the plan. It wasn't bad but there were a few vital flaws in it. And as long as Cato was thinking, he would figure them out. "It isn't a bad plan but don't you think he'd be a little suspicious of who would have caught me off guard? Let's think about whose left here. There's me, you, and the rest of the Careers. Plus Ethan and Peeta. But they'll all be back at the Cornucopia so it can't be them. Then there's Finch but she has no weapons. Then there's little Rue, who we both know wouldn't hurt me. And there's Thresh, but he carries a sword, not a wooden knife. That leaves only the District 7 female," I told him. And as far as I knew, she used as axe like her partner had. His face flashed through my mind and I shook it off.

"Then it's hers," Marvel groaned to me. "He doesn't think like you do. He stabs first and thinks second. And like I said Aspen, he loses all rational thought when you're around. He'll never see it coming. You just lay there on the ground and play hurt and I'll do all the heavy lifting. You won't ever have to kill him. I'll do it for you, I just need a little help," he told me. It was obvious that he was thinking that he was going to be the first on the chopping block with the Careers and I wondered when they would get him if I said no.

I shook my head at him and walked over to a tree as he slipped the knife back into his boot. "And like I said, it won't work. He'll know that something's up the second that you invite him to go hunting with you. And he conveniently finds me injured on the ground? He's going to know that there's something going on. And when he hears you he'll kill you and then who does he have to be angry with? Me. And he won't be easy on me if he thinks that I betrayed him. No thanks," I told him. The whole thing wasn't worth it. If I was going to die at the hands of Cato it was going to be because I wasn't strong enough, not because a plan backfired.

He growled at me and took a few steps forward to me. I was standing back against the tree and I felt butterflies fluttering in my stomach. But it wasn't the type that I got when Cato was around. They were jittery. "You do this and you improve your chances to win. If he figures it out then it's two against one. Still pretty good odds," he told me and I sighed. He was right but chances were that one of us would still die in the fight. "I can see it Aspen, you want to do this. Now I'll give you a little bit of time to think about it. Its day nine now, I'll come back tomorrow and you tell me whether or not you accept my offer. I'll be here at noon and I'll stay until sunset. If you come then the deal is on," he told me and I nodded. At least he was giving me time to think about it.

My brain went into overdrive and I leaned into him slightly. He smirked at me and I sighed. I had been hoping that he would back off but he only stayed right in my face. "Let's say I don't accept," I told him with my eyebrow cocked.

He smirked at me and leaned in as close as he could without pressing his lips to mine. I wanted nothing more than to punch him but I really wasn't ready to die yet. "Then you've made a dangerous new enemy," he told me with a smirk. "I'll be seeing you soon twelve. Good luck and think about this. It's our one chance to really win this thing. Make the right choice," he told me. I watched as he grabbed his jacket and pulled it on and grabbed his spear. I tightened my hold on my knife and watched as he smirked when he saw my movement. He turned away from me and began to move through the woods. I let out a deep breath when he disappeared from my sight that I hadn't realized I'd been holding and took my canteen out. I needed to get water in it now. I was going to head to the mountains and get settled there. Somewhere that was far away from stupid Marvel and Cato freaking Hadley.

IN DISTRICT 2...

Only about three hours had passed since the Hadley residence had began to watch the television together, but the air had shifted drastically. Damien was pacing back and forth across the room muttering curses under his breath and ready to throw anything in his sight. He couldn't believe that after everything that his son had done for her that she was going to sell him out like that. She had seemed like she might actually be a decent person but then Marvel had come along and offered her a way out. He was sure that her family was ecstatic that she had a way out of this but here in District 2 she had become the main target.

Unlike the rest of her family Alana was sitting in her chair calmly. She wasn't shocked that Marvel had become desperate to take out her son. And it was completely unsurprising that he had gone to Aspen for help. He was right about one thing, Cato became a totally different person when Aspen was around, especially when she was injured. But Aspen had some pretty good points about her son as well. She was right about the fact that Cato would know that something was up the moment that Marvel would offer him to go hunting. But it would have been a lie to say that she wasn't worried for her son. She didn't believe that Aspen would take the offer, but she knew that Aspen would be smart to take it. She really had no idea what the young girl would do.

Dean had ordered the youngest members of his family into Aidan's bedroom when he realized that his father was going to explode in a rampage about the young girl and her potential deal with Marvel. Aidan was now taking care of Leah and Marley in his bedroom until his father calmed down. All of the Hadley's had nasty tempers but Damien's had always been the worst. For the time being he was just pacing quickly muttering terrible curses under his breath. Dean paced a few times, wondering what Aspen was going to do. He didn't think that she had the heart to do it, but she had surprised them all more than once. He didn't know how they would all get over it if she took the offer and killed his younger brother. Dean just knew that if she did this, if she killed him and then won, it didn't matter what kind of punishment he would get. He would find her and kill her.

Like her mother-in-law, Carrie was calm about the whole ordeal. She loved Cato with all of her heart but she trusted her brother to know what to do. If they went through with the plan then Cato would know what was going on. Maybe Aspen would warn him somehow. Then they could kill Marvel. For some reason she didn't think that Aspen would do it, and she seriously hoped that she wouldn't. The girl was only about a year and a half younger than Carrie and she would be curious to meet her. She wanted to know what was going through her head right now. Whatever it was, she knew that it wasn't clear.

Carrie was following her father-in-law closely, grabbing anything that would easily shatter. She knew that he had a real temper on him and this was testing it more than anything ever had. "That little bitch!" Damien finally yelled. He saw that everyone jumped at his voice but he was furious. No stupid little District 12 Tribute was going to kill his son. Not after all of the training and time that his entire family had put in. "She's going to take his offer! There has to be something that we can do. We have to warn him or make sure that he kills Marvel and then goes after her!" He yelled to his family, desperate for an option.

Standing from her spot for the first time all day, his wife walked over to him and grabbed his hand tightly. Both Carrie and Dean stepped over into the corner, watching the older couple. "You know that's against the rules. No one can warn him about what's happening in the other parts of the arena or the outside world," Alana told her husband. He pulled away from her and she watched him go sadly. She was upset about her son too, but she was more nervous while her husband was angry.

Stepping up to the older couple, Carrie strode across the room and picked up a lamp that had fallen during Damien's rampage. "Calm down. Look at her, she's completely torn," she said, pointing back to the television. While Marvel was heading back to the Career camp the screen was focused on Aspen's face. Her face was twisting and contorting as she thought about what her choices were. She was making it to the river so she could get water. "She won't do it. Plus whether or not she wants to admit it she's terrified of Cato. She wouldn't dare cross him," Carrie said to her father-in-law, hoping that she could get him to calm down.

Dean joined the trio and laid his arm over the shoulders of his wife. His father glared darkly at him and he abashedly dropped his arm. "Maybe she'll go to him and tell him that Marvel is plotting to kill him. Maybe she'll help him," Dean offered. He wasn't the brightest of the Hadley's but he was always at least trying to look on the bright side of things.

His father scoffed and walked to the television, staring at it as Aspen came through the woods and reached the river. "Fat chance," he said as he leaned onto the television and stared at her. He was staring so hard that Dean thought that his father might burn a hole through his television if he continued his staring.

Alana walked up to her husband and stood close behind him. She knew that he was upset and right now it wasn't a good idea to touch him. But he needed to know that someone was there for him. "Like she said, Cato is smart. He'll know that something is up the minute that Marvel offers him to go hunting. He'll figure it out, he's trained for all of this," she tried to reassure the man that she loved.

"He was never trained for anything like this," Damien answered her lowly.

IN THE ARENA...

The river came into view and I sighed. Where was the District 9 boy when I needed him? Maybe I should have let him drown me the other day. At least I wouldn't be in this spot right now. I knew that all over Panem people were wondering what my next move was going to be with baited breath. Cato's family was probably screaming at the television and were starting a riot to kill me. Marvel's family were probably praying that I would take the deal so their son could come home. My family was probably cheering on the deal too, happy that I wouldn't have to deal with killing him. But what do I do? Do I join Marvel and take out Cato or do I stay away from the deal and have one more person that was determined to kill me. I could tell Cato what was going on but was it worth it? What if Marvel got away? He would come after me and make sure that I didn't make it to the end of the Games. But Marvel was right. I couldn't kill Cato.

This entire time I had been fooling myself by saying that it was possible to win and forget that I had ever had to take his life. It would tear me apart if I took his life. No part of me wanted to admit it but I loved Cato. He had somehow gotten my heart to thaw and he was wrapped around it now. The smart option was to join Marvel and hope that the plan went well. But how did I know that the medicine he was going to give me was real? I suppose I could put it on my face first and see if it healed the cut. I sighed and dropped onto the bank of the river.

I let my hair down and sighed at the sight of it. It was curly and nearly brown from all of the grease that had been built up. The tips were still a bright blonde and I could see that they were breaking. The hair at the roots was all clumped together and it flew out in huge waves. I smirked thinking about everything that Cato would be saying to me right now. I was sick of this, everything that I did was always tied back to Cato. Things were so much simpler before I had ever volunteered. But I knew that the moment that I had volunteered that everything would change, whether or not I won.

Leaning back, I dipped my hair into the river and pulled it out, squeezing out the excess water. I needed a bath badly and I was tempted to take one but it wasn't worth the risk. I would just take a long one once I got back to the Capitol. Without Cato. One way or another I would get back there, without him. I pulled my hair tie onto my wrist and dunked my canteen into the water. It filled and I smiled as I tightened the cap. Cato could wait. I was going to head into the mountains and I wasn't going to come out until there was only one person standing. And then it wouldn't matter who it was. I would kill them and I would win.

Easily, I slid my canteen into my pack and glanced up to the mountains. They were probably about half a day's trip so I would need to head out now. I shouldered my pack and went to stand up. Just as I raised up though I heard the soft call of voices. I looked around for a tree to hide in but by the time I had spotted a suitable one, they had already spotted me. "Oh there she is. There she is!" Glimmer squealed happily and I stared at the Careers in horror as they ran up to me.

Without a second thought I sprinted from my spot at the bank of the river and dashed to the tree that I had spotted. I climbed up the tree quickly and hit the branches heavily as I scurried up the branches. Damn, a squirrel would be proud of me if they could see me now. I had made it up the tree faster than I had ever thought was possible. I was at the top of the oak tree and clinging onto the base tightly. I was only about thirty feet off of the ground and I had to hope that I was high enough to avoid anything that they got to me with. I glanced around their group and quickly realized that Ethan wasn't with them. He must be guarding the Cornucopia. I was sure that Finch was having a field day with that. Lucky girl.

Standing up, I grabbed the trunk tightly and tucked the letter from President Snow into my jacket tightly. The last thing I needed was for that to fall out right now. Glimmer was holding a bow and arrow in her hands and part of me wanted to dive down and rip it from her hands. That should be mine. She couldn't even use the damn thing. She was looking up at me with a cruel smile and I glared back down at her. She looked like she hadn't even been in a fight yet and I looked like a cave person. Bloody face with bruises all over me and torn clothes. "What you got up there baby?" She asked as she saw me tuck the letter away. Cato stepped up to the branch with his sword in hand. I grabbed one of my knives and held it tightly. I didn't want to do it, but if it were me or him, I would. "Kill her Cato!" Glimmer called to him as he made his way up the tree to get to me.

"I'm coming for you!" He yelled to me with a sneaky smirk in his eyes. My heart beat quickened as I looked at him. His normally bright blue eyes were so dark that they almost looked black. But behind the menace I could tell that he didn't want to do it. He hit the branch a few feet below me and I heard the branch crack. It broke and I watched Cato fall from the tree in horror. He hit the ground with a loud thud and I looked down to him. He stood and I found myself grateful that he hadn't been hurt. It would have been easier for him to die from the fall but part of me had hoped that he was OK. Glimmer sighed and grabbed her bow, nocking an arrow and aiming it at me. I watched as she shot it off and I ducked to the side. Her arrow came within a few inches of me but she still missed. "I'll do it myself," Cato growled and grabbed the bow from her. He shot an arrow and I squealed. It had barely missed me by a hair.

I looked down at him and glared. What the hell had happened to us leaving each other until the Death Match? I guess that was over now. Marvel was staring at me with a smirk and I looked away from him. Peeta was staring at me like he was worried for me and I shook my head at him. "Get her! Come on. Come on," Glimmer yelped as Clove threw a knife. It lodged into the tree a few inches from my head and I gasped. I grabbed the knife and tucked it into my belt, much to the displeasure of Clove.

I turned away from the branch and sat down slowly. "Maybe you should throw the sword," I told Cato and I saw something between fury and mirth flash through his eyes. He wasn't the type to like losing and I was sure that was probably was about to throw the sword up to me in hopes that it would skewer me against the tree.

Just as it looked like Cato was about to make an angry remark to me he was cut off by Peeta. "Let's just wait her out. She's gonna come down at some point. That or she's gonna starve up there," he said and I turned my angry gaze on him. That was the first time that I had heard him speak in a week and it was to make me starve. To think that I had ever been friends with him. Part of me hoped that he would win just so that Katniss could tear him a new one.

The Careers stared at me for a moment before Cato finally nodded. His eyes still remained locked on mine though. "Okay. Somebody make a fire," he ordered before sitting down on a rock and twirling his sword in his hands. Clove made them a fire and I watched as Cato ordered Glimmer to keep watch for the night. They all settled in and I watched as one by one the Careers fell asleep.

Panem's anthem played and I stared at the seal on the night sky. There were no death's today and the sky faded back to black. I stared down at the Careers and their dying fire. Glimmer was starting to doze off and I knew that I just had to wait them out for a while. Once she was asleep I could sneak off and I would be fine. I could head to the mountains and forget that this had ever happened. I twirled a knife in my hand and stared at Cato. Part of me wanted to chuck it into his skull and be done with it but I couldn't. Despite the fact that he had tried to kill me today and had looked so eager to do it. I growled and began to seriously consider taking Marvel's offer and then moving to the mountains.

The night went by quickly and I continued to wait for Glimmer to fall asleep. I knew that she was passed out but now I was so exhausted from the day that I had begun to fall asleep too. My head was back resting against the tree and I was nearly asleep when an irritating sound began to sound from my right. "Pssst. Pssst," the voice kept going. I glanced over to my right and realized that the sun was starting to come up. Day ten of the arena and I would have to get out of here soon unless I wanted to wait until day eleven to move on.

Looking to my right once more I realized that Rue was in the tree next to me. I looked over to her in shock and she put a finger to her lip. I nodded and watched as she pointed straight up. I followed where she was pointing too and gasped at what was hanging above me. A huge nest that I had thought was a bee hive. But as I looked closer I realized that it wasn't bees at all. It was a nest full of Tracker Jackers. They were another one of the Capitol mutts and I nodded my thanks to her. Tracker Jackers weren't nearly as nasty as the wolf mutt that I had encountered earlier but they weren't friendly at all. If they were bothered they would sting a person just like bees did. But the Tracker Jacker was venomous. The venom was enough to cause severe hallucinations and could cause a person to pass out for a few days. Normally they weren't lethal, but if you were stung enough times the venom had the potential to kill you.

Turning back to Rue I realized that she was making a sawing motion with her hand. My eyes brightened as I finally figured out what she wanted me to do. Cut the nest down. If I cut the nest then it would fall straight onto the sleeping Careers. They would scatter and I would be able to get away with no risk of them catching me. Hopefully they would all just be in a panic to get away from the insects. I nodded to her and she smiled at me before darting through the trees. If I ever ran into Rue again I would have to thank her. Slipping my pack off of my shoulders slowly I grabbed my cutting knife and held it up to the branch.

Unfortunately the part of the branch that I had to saw was thick so I would have to rush it. I could see Clove stirring and I knew that she would be awake in a few minutes. I pressed my knife to the branch and began to pull it back and forth. With every little saw that I made the Tracker Jackers became more and more irritable and my heart rate picked up. One of the insects flew out of the hive near me and stung. I hissed in pain and slapped the bug but it was too late. I already felt the effects of the venom. Damn, these little fuckers work fast. Making as quick of work that I could, I sawed the branch as the insects became more aggressive and began to sting me.

The branch was about to fall and I could tell that I had been stung at least three times already. With one last saw the branch began to crack and I slipped the knife into my pants, knowing that gravity would do the rest of the work. The world was swerving and I watched as the branch finally fell to the ground and exploded on the sleeping Careers. Their yells began immediately as they stood and began to run away from the scene in a frenzy. "Run! Run! Run!" I could hear Clove shouting.

"Damn it. Go!" Cato yelled as his figure disappeared through the trees. Moving down the branches I lost my footing and fell off of the trunk of the tree to the ground. I hit it roughly and stood as quickly as I could without vomiting. Taking slow and stumbling steps I made my way away from the Tracker Jackers and leaned onto the trees. Seneca Crane was stepping out of the trees and was beckoning me to come to him. I tried to say no and run away, but nothing worked.

Instead I fell and hit the ground once more. My struggle was getting harder by the minute and I knew that I had to find cover soon. But the world looked like I was looking through a kaleidoscope and everything was spinning. The figure of a person came charging through the woods and for a moment I thought that it was Cato. They had the same blonde hair and blue eyes but they were smaller and I could tell that the sword they were carrying wasn't his. It was the other blonde haired and blue eyed Tribute. The boy who had betrayed me. My District partner. "Peeta," I barely managed to breathe out.

I knew that I should have run or stabbed him but some part of me was grateful that he was here. After all, his suggestion of starving me out was the reason that I was still alive and not being skewered by Glimmer. "Aspen, no!" He yelled as he ran up to me and grabbed me by the arms. He was shaking me and I wanted to warn him that I might throw up, but it was like I had lost the ability to speak. "What're you doing? Go! Please do something. Aspen, go! Get out of here! What're you doing? Go!" He yelled, shoving me away from him.

Finally I began to stumble away from him like I had drank way too much. I couldn't even begin to fathom how Haymitch constantly felt like this. It was awful. I was both seeing and hearing things and I felt like a lamb trying to walk for the first time. The cave, I just need to get to the cave. I'm not that far. My feet began to move one in front of the other but I was still falling as I made my way back to the cave. I wasn't even sure if I was going in the right direction. But I needed to get away from here.

There was a flash of blonde hair and I turned to call out to Peeta. There was no way that I was getting out of here without his help. I saw his figure turn the corner of a tree and I smiled. But I quickly realized that this Tribute was to big and too angry looking to be my District partner. Cato sprinted up to me and I turned to run but I fell once more. I pushed myself off of the ground but as soon as I did I felt him grab me. He sent me flying back into a tree and I coughed as the world spun again and colors began to light up his angry face. Cold steel was pressed to my throat and I gulped. He was finally going to kill me. "You're fucking kidding me right? You dropped a damn Tracker Jacker nest on us! What the hell was that for, Aspen?" He growled at me as he dug the blade into my throat and smacked my head back into the tree.

I could feel the bile building in my throat and for a while I really wanted to vomit on him. But instead I willed my voice to work. My head was rolling around freely on my shoulders and I was barely able to focus on him. "Are you nuts?! You tried to kill me! I had to do something or you would have waited me out all night and until I starved. I couldn't just risk jumping down. Blame your little Glimmer. She was the one that fell asleep and gave me the chance to do it," I hissed at him, knowing that I was slurring most of my words.

Without giving me any warning he reeled his hand back and slapped me across the face. My world went black and I thought that I had passed out. But a moment later I came back too and stared at him in shock. He had never really hit me before and I had never seen him look so angry with me before. "You little idiot," he hissed at me and I felt my heart drop. "Did you really think that I fell off of that branch? I did that so I wouldn't have to hurt you!" He yelled at me looking like I had betrayed him. "And you think that I don't know how to shoot a bow? I might not be as good as you but I do know what I'm doing! And when do you ever know me to just give up on a Tribute hunt? I gave Glimmer the night shift because I knew that she would fall asleep. I did it all so that you could get away! And what did you do? You dropped a nest of Tracker Jackers on me," he seethed to me and I felt the guilt build up. I hadn't thought about it that way.

My hand dropped to his hip as I saw that he was flinching every time that he twisted slightly. I raised his shirt and saw him flinch. His entire body had tensed as I let my hand wander over the insect bite on his hip. It was huge and what I assumed to be red. Right now it looked purple and blue polka dots to me. My hand ghosted over his wound and I pushed his pants down slightly so that I could see the wound better. My hand was dangerously low but I didn't really care about anything right now. "You got stung. Let me help you," I said to him pathetically. I had hurt him more than I had ever meant to and I knew that I had to do something to make it up.

He shoved my hand off of his hip and pushed his sword back into my throat, forcing me to let go of his torso. "No. You're done helping me and I'm done helping you. Now I'm not going to kill you now because I still want that fair shot at you for the Death Match. You wouldn't even be standing now if I wasn't holding onto you. I'm going to kill you Aspen. Intimately. In every way that I know you fear most," he growled at me and my eyes widened in shock. "And when I'm done I hope that the little girl was watching it all. I hope she knows that the only reason that you're here is because she got Reaped and you saved her. She'll know that it's her fault that you're dead."

I wasn't sure that it was the Tracker Jacker venom or just the fact that what he had said had broken my heart. I wrenched my arm away from his grasp and slapped him as hard as I could across the face. Tears began to stream down my face and they were making it even harder to see. "I hate you," I told him softly as he stared me down.

"Good," he told me before grabbing me and bringing my mouth to his. I tried to fight him off and push myself away from him but he only tightened his grip and sunk his sword into my throat. I felt blood trickle down my neck and I knew that he had made me bleed. His mouth was pressed to mine harder than it had ever been before and I had never wanted him to not let go more. Finally though he released me and wiped a tear that I had left on his face off. "I'm glad that you hate me. You use that hate. You bottle it up and hate me more than you've ever hated anyone. And when the Death Match you try your hardest to kill me. Make me kill you," he told me and the realization hit me.

I took a step closer to him so that my neck was once more pressed against the blade of his sword. "That's what you want. You want me to hate you so that I'll kill you. You didn't mean anything that you just said. It was all a lie. All of it," I told him and I meant it. He didn't mean to kill me and he didn't mean the slap either. He only wanted to make me so mad that I would hate him. I would stew over how much I hated him that when I came back to find him at the Death Match I would give him the fight he always wanted and he would be forced to kill me. It was all so that he could make my death easier on himself.

He growled and I saw the fury flash through his eyes. He backed off of me and I thought that he would admit that I was right but instead he grabbed my arm and threw me to the ground. My head spun and I knew that I didn't have much more time before the venom finally got to me. "I meant it all. You're weak and never meant a thing to me. This has all just been for fun. Feel like a fool yet?" He asked me with a cruel grin on his beautiful face.

My heart shattered into a million pieces at his words and I tried to stand up but it was no use. The venom was so far into my system that I could hardly even move anymore. My tears were falling heavily now and he stared at me like I was nothing more than a pathetic speck of dust on his boots. "Why are you doing this?" I asked him softly.

He ignored me and sheathed his sword before turning his back on me. "Go find Peeta. He's about to die," he told me and my heart leaped into my throat. What had he done to Peeta? He had been fine the last time that I had seen him only ten minutes ago. He turned back to me as I tried to crawl after him but I knew that it was no use. "Goodbye twelve," he told me before turning and stumbling slightly, away from me.

"Cato, come back!" I yelled. His figure slowly disappeared and I hoped that he would look back, but he never did. Instead I was left in the middle of the woods by myself and badly injured. I needed to get back to the cave but the world was so jumbled that I didn't even know which way was left or right. I just knew where he had gone. "Please," I whispered before the world turned to black.

A/N: So clearly this is not a very happy chapter for anyone. But on the bright side we did get to see District 2 and get some insight to what Cato's family is thinking. I hope you guys liked that! And I did say that no woman rules Cato, and we've seen it now. Their relationship is very rocky at this point so what do you guys think about this? What will happen with them? Also, would you guys be opposed to having Aspen and Rue interact similarly to the way that Katniss did with her? (Like the destroying of supplies and death of Marvel?) Anyways, I'm sorry this took so long to update! First I was having all sorts of problems with what to do with this chapter, and then I had some personal problems to take care of. Then my boyfriend came to visit and I didn't have time, then I finally got to updating and my computer froze and I lost four thousand words! But I've moved through it all and the next update should be out much faster! Thank you guys to all of my new follows and favorites! And a huge thank you to my reviewers **Justchildrenplayingtoysoldiers, Silverthornofriverclan, **and **RosaSilvermist!** Keep reviewing guys, I love them. Until next time -A


	15. Chapter 15

Light was pounding against my eyelids and I groaned. With the pain that rolled through me as I made my attempt to move I knew that I had lived through the Tracker Jacker stings. It was rare for them to kill people but enough stings would cause paralysis and eventually death. I was pretty sure that nothing had come from the drop of the nest other than quite the startle to the sleeping Careers. That must have been one hell of a wakeup call. I wondered if the people in the Capitol had thought it was funny or if they hated me for endangering their precious Careers. There was no doubt that Katniss and Gale had found it hysterical. At least once they knew that I had lived.

Finally I was able to pry my eyes open and I sat up slightly. The sun was right below the middle of the sky so I knew that it was about ten or eleven in the morning. But was it the day after the Tracker Jackers or had I been out for longer? Tracker Jackers were normally pretty nasty so I was sure that it had been more than a day that I was out. Slowly I sat up and realized that I was no longer in the middle of the field that I had passed out in, but I was now hidden under a fallen log with leaves on branches that were laid over me. Pulling them off of me and laying them to the side I realized that someone had wanted to hide me. But who would it have been? Someone that had to have the strength to drag me over here. I stood and realized that I had none of weapons or my pack with me, and I had leaves over the Tracker Jacker things.

Slowly I stretched my legs out and stood from my spot under the log. I peeled off one of the leaves and stared at the odd paste that was under it. Clearly someone had moved here with the intent to heal me from the wounds. It had to be someone who cared about me. My mind flashed to Cato and I immediately shot it down. The Tracker Jackers caused hallucinations but nothing that he had told me the other day had been from a hallucination. He had said everything and he had meant it. My eyes began to water at the thought of what he had told me that day and I shook my head. I had to clear all of the thoughts from my head about what Cato had done or said. He wanted me to fight him at the end at that was what he would get. I would kill him just like I had always planned. But the question was whether or not I would ever be able to get over what I would do? I had no real answer.

Groaning slightly I looked around to see if I could find my things. But they were nowhere to be seen. Sighing deeply, I decided to leave the area and hope that a Sponsor would take pity on me and send me a knife. Damn it, now the Careers were pissed at me for the Tracker Jacker nest and Cato was determined to kill me, and I had to weapon. The person who had saved me had probably taken all of my things. Well, at least they had spared me. Cracking my back once I went to move on when I heard a branch snapping.

Instinctively I went to grab for my knife but shook my head when I realized that nothing was there. Hopefully it was just an animal. I could fight but the chances were whoever was around me had a weapon. And I had nothing to fight back with. My heart was pumping loudly in my heart and I jumped when I saw a figure slip out from behind the trees. Glancing around I checked behind the tree and smiled when I saw the small figure that was peeking out from behind the tree. Smiling lightly at the figure I nearly laughed.

The youngest of the twenty four Tributes stared at me and I laughed. We were here together, the youngest and the oldest. She was a sweet little girl and I was glad that she looked reasonably unharmed. Maybe a little tired and hungry, but physically unscathed. She had clearly gotten through these Games easily so far. I wasn't shocked that it was Rue who had helped me. She was a sweet girl and we did have a little bit of a pact at the beginning of this. Plus she had been the one to point out the nest in the first place. I should have known that it was her. She had been in the area already and the Careers would have killed me.

Giving the little girl as earnest of a smile as I can I took a step closer to her but made sure that I wasn't too close to her. The last thing that I needed was to startle her and have her run off. Especially when she had been the one to take my supplies and weapons from me. "Rue? It's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you," I told her softly. She stared at me for a moment and I smiled at her brightly as she stepped out from behind the tree. She slowly walked over to me and I opened my arms as a smile spread over her face. She fell into my arms and I laughed lightly. She was so much like Prim that it hurt. I nearly cried in the younger girls shoulder but I forced myself to be strong. Prim would want me to be strong. "Was this you?" I asked her and she pulled away from me and I pointed to the leaves that were stuck on me. She nodded and I laughed. Easily I slipped the leaves that were on my neck, collarbone, and shoulder off of me and tossed them to the ground. Rue rubbed off the paste and I nodded at her. "Thank you," I told her earnestly.

She laughed and nodded at me. She grabbed my hand and led me back over to the tree and we took a seat behind it. Glancing over I realized that it was the perfect spot to stay hidden from other Tributes but it was easy to see where I had been hidden. Smiling lightly it seemed like Rue had been my silent guardian throughout these Games. She had found the Tracker Jacker nest to save me, she had healed the wounds, and she had been the one to hide me. Without realizing that I was doing it I looked around to see if I could figure out where she had put them away. I heard a small chuckle from Rue and I looked over to her. "Sorry, I just wanted to get them out of the way while you were healing. They're right under the bushes," she told me, pointing to a pair of bushes to our right.

Nodding to her I stood and walked over to where the bushes met. I glanced back at her to make sure that I was in the right spot and she nodded to me. Leaning under the bushes I reached in and for a minute I feared that the Gamemakers had put in some poisonous animal under the bushes and it was going to jump out and kill me. Shaking my head I reached under the bushes and felt the strap of my pack. Pulling it out I saw that the sword was tied to it and I turned back to smile at Rue. I shook the pack around for a moment and pulled it onto me. I knew that she was honest so I doubted that she had stolen anything from me. Untying the sword I grabbed it off of the bag and hooked it around to me. I reached under the bushes once more and pulled out my knives, strapping them to my belt tightly.

It felt so good to have everything back on me. Plus this was the first time in a while that I was in nearly no physical pain. Turning away from the bushes I walked back over to Rue but before I could get to her, she pointed back to the bushes. "There's something else in there," she told me and I cocked my head at her.

Was there something that I had forgotten? No, I had all the weapons. Maybe something had fallen out of the bag. But it didn't feel any different. I didn't doubt Rue that there was something else under there but I was positive that she wouldn't do anything malicious to me. She wasn't that type of person. Not yet at least. She was still innocent. I ducked under the bushes once more and felt around. My hand hit something cold and metal and I wondered if she had found another knife. But it was too heavy. I wrapped my hand around it and pulled it out. Standing, I glanced down at what was in my hand and laughed. It was the bow and arrows that Glimmer had been using. I looked over to Rue and motioned to the weapon. "How did you get this? Did Glimmer drop it when she was running from the Tracker Jackers?" I asked the younger girl with a smile. She was a good sneak.

Turning the bow and arrows over in my hands I smirked. Katniss would love this thing. Her wooden bow was nice but the string was constantly breaking. I could tell that this was made to withstand a pretty bad beating. "No," she said and I turned to her. There was no way that they had fought over it so what had happened? "When you dropped the nest most of the impact fell straight onto her. She tried to get away but she was too slow. They were swarming around her. I watched until they scattered. I knew that you were going to pass out and you had mentioned that you were good with a bow. So I went back and found her. Before they could take her body I grabbed the bow and then I went to find you," she told me and I felt my entire body go numb.

For a moment I thought that it was a cruel joke, but Rue wasn't the kind of person to lie about something like that. "Glimmer is dead?" I asked her, making sure that I had understood correctly. The younger girl nodded to me and I sighed deeply. I couldn't believe that. I had never meant to kill Glimmer. I didn't like her but I had never intended to take her life. I had always thought that Cato would. Glimmer was now the fifth Tribute that I had killed. Of course, it wasn't like I had slit her throat. It had been an accident and it really was the Tracker Jackers that had done the deed. I suppose that when it came down to it she was only one more Tribute down. One less that I would have to face later. "Anyone else?" I asked Rue softly, praying for the safety of the few Tributes that I still cared for.

Rue seemed to think about it for a moment before she nodded at me and I sucked in a breath. For some stupid reason I prayed that she wouldn't say it was Cato. He had been horrible to me, but some part of me still loved him. Where was Katniss when I needed her? She would slap me silly if she could read my mind right now. And that was just what I needed. "The girl from District 7," Rue said and I let out a silent breath of relief. "She went out yesterday. I think one of the Careers got her." Well that was it. The last of the nameless Tributes were gone. Everyone that died from here on out I would know. It hurt to think about.

Sighing once more I sighed deeply and nodded. The Games were going by seemingly fast but I knew that it must have been almost two weeks that we had all been here. I looked to the sky and a sudden curiosity struck me. "What day is it?" I asked Rue, staring at her intently.

The younger girl smiled at me and moved over slightly so that I had room to sit next to her. I took a spot and felt her lean into me slightly. It reminded me of the day that I had left District 12 and Prim had been leaning on both Katniss and I. She was so much like the little girl that it hurt. "It's the twelfth day. There's nine of us left," she said and I felt my heart drop.

We both nodded and I sighed deeply. Twelve days and only nine dead? These Games were dragging out too long and the Gamemakers were probably ready to end this thing soon. There weren't going to be many days left. Five at the most probably. They were going to start drawing us together and forcing the Careers to fight. Those that remained anyways. "That's so many. They'll do something to us soon. They don't want this dragging on for more than two weeks. They're gonna start speeding things up if we don't all get to fighting soon," I voiced my thoughts out loud to her. She didn't need to hear things like that at this age but it was important that she knew that things were going to speed up soon. It wasn't going to be sitting around it the trees all day any more. Things were going to get bloody. Rue nodded to me with a sigh and I felt bad for ever saying anything. "So you dragged me over here?" I asked her after a beat of silence. I was trying to lighten the mood but I wasn't sure how well that was going to work.

Rue was shuffling her feet and I smiled lightly. That was something that Prim had always done when she was nervous. I had used to tease her about it. I would tell her that she was going to grind her toes to nubs if she kept doing that. At this rate she would probably have no toes left, I was sure that every day I made her nervous. "Yep. You were surprisingly light," Rue said like she had surprised herself.

Glancing over to the younger girl I saw that she was looking at me with a wide smile. She had an award winning smile. I was sure that it had earned her Sponsors during her interviews. The sappy ones that didn't have as much money, but still Sponsors. "Well that's good," I told her and we both laughed. I tried to keep my laughter down and so did Rue. It didn't seem like there were any Tributes here but it was always smart to be cautious. My stomach rumbled and I sobered immediately. I hadn't eaten lately and I was starving. "Do you have any food?" I asked Rue, who had also stopped laughing.

With a sorry look she shook her head and I felt my heart fall. No food and no water would mean that we wouldn't last long. "No, all of the berries in the arena are getting sparse and Nightlock is mixed in with most of them. Not worth it," she told me and I nodded. I knew what the Gamemakers were trying to do. They were trying to starve out Rue, Finch, and Peeta. Then they were trying to drive the Careers, Thresh, and I together. Smart, but I wasn't going to fall for it. "And I have no idea how to hunt," she told me, glancing at the bow that was slung over my back.

Smirking at her, I took the bow off of my back and slipped an arrow out of my quiver. I spun it in my hand and laughed as Rue followed it closely with her eyes. Prim had done that when Katniss, Gale, or I had twirled our weapons. "Luckily for you, I do. And now that I have this hunting will be much easier," I told her, making a point to look at the bow. She glanced up at me with a confused face and I held a knife out to her. "It's possible to hunt with a knife but a bow and arrow is so much easier. You wait here and hide up in the tree. Keep this," I told her, handing her over the knife. She probably wouldn't use it but it made me feel better with her having it. She took it and I slipped the pack off of my shoulders as well, giving it to her. It slowed me down and if I got in a fight it would make the running or fighting much easier. "I'll be back in about an hour, hopefully with food," I told her, pulling her into a hug.

As she pulled away from me she grabbed my hands and looked up to me with her big, brown doe eyes. God, she was so much like Prim the two could be sisters. "Be careful," she told me and I nodded to her. I waited as she climbed into the tree and settled in and I nodded at her. She waved me a small goodbye and I waved back once before turning and beginning my walk.

There wasn't really anywhere that I was heading in particular. I was just searching for anywhere that might have any animal life. Well spare the gigantic wolf mutts. My feet carried me through the woods and I dipped my head back. The weather in the arena was actually nice and I wondered if it was a case of the calm before the storm. The Capitol rarely went to Games past two weeks. The last Games that I could remember hearing about that were that long were the 50th Games. Haymitch had won those. But there had been twice the amount of Tributes and the arena had been larger. This was a relatively simple arena design, the problem was that there were so many little places for Tributes to hide and they weren't setting mutts on the Tributes. Except for me of course.

Shaking my head at the memory of the mutt I realized that my arms had gone up in goosebumps. That was going to be a nightmare for the rest of my life if I won. The damn thing had nearly killed me and I was sure that it had broken one of my ribs. Every time that I stretched too far or took too deep of a breath it hurt. Oh well, I guess it could have punctured a lung and I'm pretty sure that my lungs were intact. I would have died by now if that had happened to me. My lungs would have filled with blood and that would have been the end of me. So I guess I had gotten off rather luckily from the mutt.

The hiss of a camera sounded to my right and I looked up. The thing was focusing on me and I had to resist the urge to flick it off. I probably would have had Prim not been watching. I could only imagine what the people of the Capitol thought about me right now. Did they want Cato and I to make up or did they want to see how the tragedy would play out? She knew that people wanted her to be with him but it was the Games, that wasn't a possibility. Was it? No. There was one winner and that was it. They wouldn't make an exception, not even for the two favorite Tributes. Although President Snow had made it clear that he wanted me to be with Cato. So what did he mean?

At the moment I didn't even know what to think about Cato. I was sick of trying to deny it so I had come to terms with my feelings for him, I loved him. And I had thought that he had loved me. But he had basically told me that everything he had ever told me was a lie and that he was just playing me. But how did I know that it wasn't a lie? Maybe he really did feel something for me and he was just trying to separate himself from me. This was the only thing that he had ever known and he was right. I had ruined it. Shaking my head I looked up and realized that there was huge opening in front of me. Without meaning to, I had walked to the Cornucopia.

Ducking into the bushes I glanced ahead of me and looked over the broken camp of the Careers. I was squatting on the far side of the metal structure and couldn't see much. There was the huge pile of supplies on it and I shook my head. They had food to last themselves months and the rest of us were starving, living off of whatever we could find. It just went to show how much more the Careers were preferred than the rest of the Tributes. Taking in the camp I noticed that the camp seemed much emptier with the loss of Peeta and Glimmer. And I was to thank for both of their absences. At least Peeta was still alive.

Besides the fact that the camp seemed so much emptier than the last time that I had seen them the air also seemed much tenser. The Tributes were all sitting around, looking like they were about to explode. It wasn't going to be long now before the Careers would fall apart. It would bound to happen at some point and with only nine left they made up the mass of us. Clove was walking around the Cornucopia with her knife in hand, sharpening it while muttering under her breath. Ethan was leaning up against the Cornucopia and was holding a spear that he looked incredibly awkward with. Cato was on the ground facing away from me and his head was in his hand. I wondered if he actually felt bad for what he had done. Probably not. He was just irritated. That I didn't blame him for.

Unlike the rest of the Careers, Marvel was nowhere to be seen. He was more than likely out on a hunt or just somewhere that I couldn't see him. Sighing, I shook my head and decided to move past them. They weren't exactly saying anything important right now so there was no point in me staying. Besides, I had promised Rue that I would be back in an hour and I was getting close to that deadline. And I still had no game to come back with. I backed off from the Career camp and froze when I stepped on a branch. The heads of all of the Careers snapped back and I felt my heart leap into my throat.

Without staying to see if they were going to follow the sound or not I took of through the woods, sprinting faster than I ever had. They weren't as fast as me. I knew that I could get away from them. My legs pumped and I spotted an opening in the trees that I could run to. Right when I turned past the tree to get to the spot I ran head first into a heavy object. I hit the ground with my head spinning and groaned at the rush of pain through my head. The groan a few feet from me alerted me to a Tribute and I gathered myself quickly. I grabbed my bow and arrow and stood up quickly, aiming at the mystery Tribute.

Right before I fired my arrow though I caught a flash of red hair and I lowered my arrow. Finch was standing right in front of me, weaponless and without a pack. Her eyes were wide with fear and I knew that she was about to bolt. For some reason I didn't want her to fear me so I help my hands up in surrender and sheathed my arrow. She wasn't my enemy. I had nothing against her and I knew that she wouldn't fight me. "Hey, whoa. I'm not gonna hurt you," I told the girl, who was still staring at me in fear. She stared at me and I forced myself to breathe slowly. "Calm down, I won't hurt you. I'm-" I had been about to introduce myself when she cut me off.

"Aspen Antaeus," she said and stunned me into silence. I hadn't even known that Finch had known my name, we had never spoken before so she had no reason to know it. And as far as I knew she didn't have me on her kill list. Her voice was higher pitched than I had expected it to be. Besides to Caesar for her interview, I had never heard Finch speak. And even then I had been tuned out, thinking about Cato's. "I know who you are. We all know who you are," she told me. She laughed lightly and I nodded at her.

It wasn't exactly surprising that she had known my name. I mean I was the first District 12 volunteer, I had caught the attention of the most dangerous Tribute and the Head Gamemaker, along with the President himself, and I had scored a perfect score in training. I had made quite the wave while I was here. I suppose I was more shocked that she was talking to me and that she hadn't run away from me yet. "Yeah I suppose you do," I told her with a small nod.

Her blue eyes roamed me up and down and for a minute they reminded me of Cato's. But she was more inquisitive, Cato's were hungry and powerful. That was what made me melt every time that he looked at me. "Well you're looking much better," she told me and I nodded. I had realized when I had gotten up that Rue must have wiped my face, neck, chest, and hands clean. It had been sweet of her to do that. I would have to thank her when I got back. "I was close when you were trapped in the tree with the Careers. Saw you drop the Tracker Jacker nest and everything. You're lucky you made it as long as you did without passing out," she told me.

Scoffing lightly I shook my head and laughed. The Careers were there, I was there, Rue was there, and apparently Finch was also there. It seemed like the only people that hadn't been there were the District 7 female, Ethan, and Thresh. But I'm sure Ethan had heard about it and she was dead. Thresh probably wouldn't care. Part of me hoped that he was doing OK, I hadn't seen him since the Bloodbath. No cannon for him though so he must be OK. I sighed knowing that she had more than likely seen the aftermath of the attack too and I leaned against a tree. "I wish I would have passed out earlier," I told her softly.

She cocked her head at me and stared curiously. I couldn't help but wonder if she had some family from District 3. I could tell that she was insanely smart and she would have done well there. But I knew that she wouldn't make it out of these Games. You had to have some cruel bone in your body and she didn't. But she would at least go out of this nobly. She had killed no one and had never lost herself. It was something that most Tributes never would have been able to say. "And why's that?" She finally asked me.

I stared at her for a moment and shook my head. She knew what I was talking about she just wanted me to say it out loud. Devious little thing for someone so quiet. "Something tells me that you know," I said to her, waiting to see where she would go with it.

Instead of throwing it back to me like I had thought she was going to do, she merely stopped the inquisitive look and gave me a look of something along the lines of empathy. "Aspen I know you saw me when we were all in the training center," she told me and I nodded. It hadn't been a question but for some reason I had felt compelled to do so. I was shocked that she had dropped the previous conversation so fast. She had to be going somewhere with this. She wasn't the type to just give up. She would go at it from a different angle. "I know plants and animals and everything like that the best. It's why I only got a five in training. It's all that I know," she told me.

My head cocked to the side and I shook it slightly. She was so smart and she had deserved so much more than a five in training. It had lost her many Sponsors I was sure, and they could have been providing her food this entire time. "You've made it so far and you haven't killed anyone. You can track all of the Tributes and you are the one person that learned how to get through the Careers trap. I think you deserved much better than a five," I told her honestly. If I was going to die here I wanted someone to look back and realize that I wasn't that bad.

For the first time I saw a genuine smile that crossed her face and a small one crossed over my own. "Thanks. Me too. But anyways I know about Tracker Jackers. Probably more than you do. You know that they give you severe hallucinations and in extreme cases the wounds can kill you right?" Slowly I nodded at her that was pretty common knowledge. Unfortunately the insects were everywhere but that did mean that most people knew what they were. "Well there's something else that the Capitol did to them once they were inserted in the Games a few years back. They added something to the venom. It's a serum that affects certain people in a different way. It brings out the anger in them. They say and do things that they don't mean. It normally happens with bigger people," she told me and my mind spun.

Since the girl was so smart I didn't want to say something and look stupid, but I wasn't really following what she was saying. Basically she was telling me that the Tracker Jackers in the Games have something in their venom that makes someone angry when they get stung. And it normally affected bigger people. Cato. "You're trying to tell me that Cato only said the things that he did the other day because of the Tracker Jacker venom?" I asked her stupidly, and she nodded. "You heard what he said Finch. He meant every last word and he's right. Everything that he's ever done and told me was a lie. He never felt anything for me," I told her with a sigh of defeat. I probably deserved everything that he said to me for being so foolish to fall for him in the first place.

There was a small flash of emotion that rolled through her eyes and I could have sworn that it was anger. Something that I would have never expected to see from Finch. "That's a lie and you know it," she told me harshly and my eyebrows raised. "He loves you. I've never seen one person fight their feelings for someone as hard as he fights his feelings for you. That boy loves you so much. And he's determined that he has to kill you but we both know that he can't do it," she said and I shook my head.

Cato was at least a foot taller than me and he had at least eighty pounds on me. How could one little sting affect him in such a severe way? "You said that the Tracker Jacker venom affects some people with anger but he was only stung once. That much anger for one little sting?" I challenged her and she shook her head, her red braids flipping against her face.

Finch shook her head at me and once more my head fell to the side. He had only been stung once, that was the only one that I had seen. "He was stung five times, Aspen," she told me and my brows shot up. "Once I was sure that you were safe I followed the Careers back to the Cornucopia. They were all helping each other heal the stings when I got there. Cato took off his jacket and shirt and I saw it. He had one on his hip and four more were on his back. That's the perfect amount to bring out the anger," she said.

Elation soared through my heart but I kept my face steady. So was it true what she was telling me? Could Cato have really only said those things because of the Tracker Jackers? If so, then it meant that he really did have feelings for me and he couldn't kill me. She might have been right, maybe that's why he looked the way that he did when I was over at the Cornucopia a few minutes ago. But one thing was still bothering me. "Why are you telling me this?" I asked her.

She shrugged and I watched as she stood over the tree that I was leaning up against. Finch didn't look very big from far away but she was actually pretty tall. She was about four inches taller than me and the thought unnerved me. But as far as I was concerned I was safe around her. "Because I saw your Reaping. You volunteered for someone that you weren't even related to. You saved that girl and her sister. People like you don't deserve a life like that. You deserve to be happy. And it shouldn't be ruined because that stupid guy said things that he didn't mean. This is hard for him," she said to me softly.

My eyes hardened and I shook my head. "It's hard for all of us," I told her. I understood that this was his do or die thing but we were all having a hard time out here. Especially those of us that don't want to be here.

For a moment she seemed floored by what I had said but she eventually nodded. "But think about it from his point of view," she said and I nearly laughed. I wasn't sure that I really wanted to know what he was thinking. His mind was probably a dangerous place. "He was raised and trained for this moment. This is all that he knows how to do. This is his entire life. He thought that he would get here and win. Easy. Then along came you," she told me, her voice dropping to a whisper at the end.

It was probably rude of me to do but I let out a loud snort and shook my head. Cato had told me that exact thing. More than once too. Maybe she was a nicer, female version of him. "You sound just like him," I told her with a soft smile. The more that I talked to Finch the more that I found that I had wished that I had gotten to know her better. She seemed like a good person. She deserved more than this. We all deserved more than this, but it was the hand that we'd been dealt. And we would play.

Her face broke into a smirk and I found that it looked good on her. She probably knew that though. She seemed like the type with more self-confident that was probably healthy. But I suppose that was better than hating yourself. "My parents always told me that I was born with the gift of being able to look at things from every point of view. It's probably the reason that I'm still alive," she said and I nodded. I wasn't really sure what that meant but I wasn't going to question her. "Look Aspen, I know that I won't win this thing," she said to me.

I held up a hand to stop her and I shook my head. Finch had as much chance as any of us to win. She had made it this far so clearly she was doing something right. Hell she could just starve the last person out or poison them while they slept. But the Capitol wasn't that patient. Still, she didn't need to be thinking that way. And she shouldn't say it where her family had heard her. "Don't say that. You've made it farther than anyone expected of you," I told her quickly.

She shrugged her shoulders and shook her head at me. "That's true. But we both know that when the Death Match comes around I won't win. Everyone left will be a fighter and I don't even have a weapon," she said and for a moment I felt bad. I had throwing knives, a bow and arrow, and a sword. Finch had nothing. "But I want you to win," she told me and my head shot up to her.

Forcing a smile onto my face I nodded to her. That was sweet of her to say and it was brave to admit that she knew she wasn't going to win this thing. I was constantly fighting with myself and telling myself that I could win. She had resigned herself to death. But at least she was being noble about it. "Thanks, Finch," I told her honestly. "But you deserve a chance to win this thing too. You have as much to go back to as I do. Probably more so," I told her. I remembered that she had an entire family, parents that were still alive to watch her fight for her life.

"Why do you say that?" She asked me as she cocked her head to the side.

Shaking my head at her I sighed and pulled a knife out of my sheath. I twirled it between my fingers and noticed that Finch was keeping a close eye on me. I wasn't going to hurt the girl but I couldn't blame her for being cautious. "Come on, you know why. Look at everything that I've done since I've been here," I scoffed. "The one person that I knew I couldn't afford to get close too is now the one person that I can't kill. My friends must hate me," I said sadly hoping that back home they were yelling at the TV, telling me that I was wrong.

"That's shit," she snapped at me and it had startled me so much that I dropped my knife. Leaning down, I picked up my knife and sheathed it. "If they're your friends then they won't care who you decided to spend your time with. I saw your Reaping so many times and I saw how much your friends love you. The way that they all looked at you and how emotional you got everyone. If they hate you because of something you feel in your heart then they aren't your friends," she told me and I found myself nodding. She was right. Katniss, Gale and I, we had all had some pretty marvelous fights. There were times when we didn't agree on anything and we did things that the others hated. But at the end f the day we still loved each other. "But that's just my opinion," she said softly.

For a few minutes the two of us stood together in silence. For some reason that fact that Finch knew everything about my family and I knew nothing about her own. She had said nothing about them in her interview that I remembered and I hadn't seen her family interviews before the Games. "What about you?" I asked her and she cocked her head to the side, clearly not knowing what I was talking about. "Anyone waiting at home for you?" I asked her.

A wistful smile crossed her face and I knew that she must have had a good family that was backing her. It made the whole conversation even more heartbreaking. She had basically told them that she wasn't planning on fighting death. "A few people. My mother and father. An older brother too. And I have a boyfriend back home, his name is Fallon."

His name was pretty. A bird type name just like hers. The whole thing sounded sweet but it was painful knowing that he had seen her for the last time during her Reaping. I liked Finch but if somehow it came down to her and I, I was going to win this thing. But still, for now we could just be two girls having a conversation. "How long have you guys been together?" I asked her.

Tilting her head back she seemed to think about it for a moment before looking back up at me with a sad grin. "About a year," she told me and I swallowed heavily. She must love him, and vice versa.

"I hope you get back to him," I told her honestly.

The sad smile fell off of her face and she sobered. Briefly I wondered if she had ever cried, she didn't seem like the type too. "I won't," she told me and my face fell. How could she not even have any hope for herself? She smiled and shook her head at me. "Don't look so sad. We already made peace with each other. I told him that I wanted him to have a happy life and he told me that I would always have a piece of his heart. Told me that he'd watch until the end," she said not really to me, but to the camera behind me.

Swallowing heavily I felt my knees begin to buckle. It had been part of my plan to not imagine the families that other kids were trying to get back too. It only made it harder. But now I knew that I wasn't the only one fighting to get back to someone. "That's heartbreaking," I told her with a low of a voice as I could muster.

She took a step towards me and smiled at me like she had accepted her fate. "Not really. I'll see him again one day. Until that day I want him to be happy. No sense in being sad over the inevitable," she told me and I smiled at her. She was so brave for someone so young. "But I want you to win this thing. And I hope that you can win it with Cato," she said to me and I scoffed.

Smiling at her I shook my head lightly. That would be the ideal situation but we had the rules. A fight to the death until a lone Victor remains. "That's a nice sentiment Finch but it would never happen," I told her with a sigh.

The younger girl moved closer to me and I felt myself tense at what she was doing. Instead of making a weird move though, she pulled me into a hug. I wasn't really sure why she was hugging me but hell, if it made her feel better than it was fine. But she moved her mouth close to my ear and I relaxed my body. She was going to tell me something that clearly wasn't meant for the ears of everyone in Panem. I wondered what it could possibly be when she leaned completely into me and her voice was so low that I could barely hear her. "A little birdie told me that the Capitol were so in love with the idea of a love story between two Tributes that they were willing to let two people live. They would make an announcement about it and it will be soon," she whispered.

My eyes widened and I stared at the tree behind us in shock. Was she lying to me? How would she have known that? The only people that might have been able to tell her were any of the Gamemakers, the President, or maybe a Mentor. Had someone told her that so she could relay it to me? "How do you know that?" I whispered into her ear and I felt her laugh.

The Capitol must have been in a tizzy right now, trying to decipher what we were saying. But we were both being cautious about how quietly we were speaking and keeping our mouths out of the cameras direct view. She turned her head back to my ear and I held my breath. "Like I said, a little birdie told me. Sending Tributes notes about the outside world is illegal but sometimes the rules have to be bent," she told me before releasing me. I stared at her like she had just stabbed me, still curious how she had known about that. Someone had told her this but who? Would Haymitch risk it? Or maybe Finnick? He had said that he lived off of secrets. "Now go find Cato. Maybe wait until some of the other Careers die off but go find him. Be happy with him," she told me and I nodded.

I wasn't really sure if I was going to do it or not but if it was for her peace of mind I would tell her that I would. Who know, maybe I would do it one day soon. I loved him but I wasn't sure if I was quite ready to forgive him or listen to anything that he wanted to tell me yet. "Not yet, but I will. Thank you, Finch," I told her. She started to walk away from me but something forced me to stop her. I couldn't just watch her leave completely unarmed. "Wait!" I yelled to her and she turned back around to me. I unhooked the sword from my belt and handed it out to her. "Take this," I told her quietly.

She stared at the weapon for a moment before shaking her head and pushing it away from herself. I shook my head at her and tried to push it back to her. "I told you I'm not good with weapons," she said to me.

Pushing the sword back over to her she stared at me and I sighed, pleading at her with my eyes. "Please take it. If nothing else just to make me feel better. I don't need it anyways. As you can see I have enough stuff that I really won't be hurt with one less. Plus you never know, it might just save your life. You deserve as fair of a shot at this as the rest of us," I told her honestly. I wanted to win but I really didn't want to kill an unarmed, uninjured girl. It seemed wrong to me.

She stared at me sidelong before she finally grabbed the blade and I let out a puff of air. I was extremely grateful that she had taken it, if nothing else than for my peace of mind. "Why keep it this long if you don't need it?" She asked me as she hooked it around her waist. I helped her cinch the belt that went with it and she thanked me. I felt so much lighter without it and I knew that it would be easier to move now. She pulled the blade from the sheath and I took a step back. I doubted that she would try anything but it didn't hurt to be cautious.

She slipped the sword back into the scabbard and turned to me. I could tell that she wanted an explanation to why I had kept the sword for so long and I sighed. It was only fair to tell her. "Sentiment I suppose. The thing saved me from a wolf mutt that nearly killed me early in the Games. I guess I held onto it because it saved my life. It felt wrong to just leave it somewhere. Plus I didn't want a dangerous Tribute to find it. But I know now that it's in good hands," I told her with a smile.

Once more she smiled at me and I nodded to her. Part of me wished that we had met under better circumstances. I liked Finch and I felt like if we had met back home then we would have been good friends. She was clever beyond words and seemed to have a good head on her shoulders. "You deserved so much better than this. Good luck, Aspen. And remember what I said," she told me and I nodded to her. Without another word she turned from me and darted back through the woods, disappearing from sight quickly.

Sighing, I pulled out my arrow and turned back to where I had left Rue. I was sure that I had been gone for way over an hour and there was still no animal in my hands. Hopefully she hadn't thought that I had abandoned her. Slowly I made my way back to Rue and felt my stomach growl with the anticipation of food. I rolled my eyes and blew out a puff of air, blowing a few loose strands of hair out of my face. I was so hungry and it bothered me that the Careers were on their happy asses, munching on food and enjoying the company of others. At this rate those who remained not in the Career alliance would die first and then they would turn on each other.

There had to be something that I could do to force them to fight each other. Something to entertain the people of the Capitol until I could figure out how to eliminate the remaining Tributes. If I could destroy the food and supplies then they would fight over whose fault it is. They would starve and kill each other to keep the supplies that remained all to themselves. The only question that remained was how was I going to get close enough to destroy the supplies when they were always guarded?

If somehow I managed to make it work than it would be certain that Cato would be the one remaining Careers. I could go to him and we could fight the rest of the Tributes together. If what Finch had said was true than that was it, we would win together and neither of us would have to live with the knowledge that we had killed the other. It was a happily ever after. Or sort of one at least. But what about everything that he had said? Finch had made a good point that he was under the influence of the Tracker Jacker venom but it still hurt. He had told me something that would be almost impossible for me to forget. But I still loved him and I still wanted there to be a chance for the two of us to be together. And Cato had looked so sad at the Cornucopia today, worse than he ever had.

I could only imagine what everyone was thinking back at home right now. Prim was probably worrying for my health and thinking that this was all her fault. I would have to kick her of that habit. Katniss would probably be coming back from a hunt with Gale today and I was sure that the two were wondering if I was awake yet. They were sure in for it when they got back home. Katniss was probably worried sick and pulling her hair out at every little thing that I did. It was the type of person that she was. Gale must have been torn. He was probably thrilled that Cato had decided to leave me alone, but he protected me like no other. He was probably fuming over the fact that a guy that I loved had said and done such things to me. If Cato lived through this Gale would kill him.

There was the ruffle of leaves and I turned quickly, spotting a squirrel that darted out in front of my path. Pulling the arrow back, I fired at the little animal and watched as it struck the squirrel through the head. The thing fell and I grinned at myself. Walking up to it, I ripped the arrow out and set it onto the ground. I grabbed the squirrel by the tail and tied it to my belt before picking the arrow back up and setting it back against the bow. I stood and smirked, knowing that Katniss would be proud.

Part of me knew that it had been cruel for Glimmer to die the way that she had but I was a much better owner to the bow than she ever was. At least I knew how to use it. I walked through a few more trees and made it back to the fallen log that I had been under this morning. I turned around and glanced up to where I had left Rue. "Hey Rue, come on down," I whispered up to the tree and I saw a flash of her black hair. "It's just me and I got a squirrel," I called up. She bent around the tree and smiled before slowly making her way down the tree trunk. She landed on the ground and I led her over to a small area that I could make a fire pit.

Walking over to the small ground out area, I plopped the squirrel on the ground and went to gathering leaves. Rue helped me gather the dry leaves and stack them together. I gathered twigs and other dry pine leaves as well before pushing Rue back and twisting two twigs against each other. For a while I rubbed them together until a spark finally went up and I smiled as the fire started. Rue went to tending to the fire and I grabbed my sawing knife and the carcass of the squirrel. "You were gone a long time," Rue said and I glanced up to the younger girl as I drained the squirrel of its blood. "And what happened to the sword?" She asked as her eyes dropped to my hip.

Trying to hold the squirrel out of her sight I skinned the animal easily before I pulled the inedible organs from the body and tossing them to the side. Rue looked like she might hurl and I gave her an apologetic glance. It was nasty business but it was food. I held a stick over the fire and pierced the meat with it. I handed it over to her and did the same with mine. As we cooked the food I glanced over at the younger girl. "I met up with Finch, the girl from District 5. Gave it to her because she had nothing else. She won't ever use it but at least she has something to feel safe with," I explained to Rue as I twisted my meat and she followed suit.

"That was nice of you," she told me and I nodded. It had more been so that I could get rid of the thing with the knowledge that it was going to someone who wouldn't use it against me. But it had also been because I felt that Finch should have as fair as a shot as the rest of us. With only nine left she had earned her spot here fair and square.

Nodding to her lightly I twisted the meat in my hands faster so that I wouldn't burn it. Rue copied my movements and I smiled. She was so much like Rue it was almost comical. "Thanks," I told her as I pulled my leg back off of the fire and stood to stamp it out. Once I had sat back down I saw that Rue was already half finished with her leg. The poor girl must have been starving. She probably hadn't had any meat since this thing had started. I took a few bites out of my leg and I saw that Rue would look over to me every few seconds. She wanted the food but she wouldn't say anything. "You want mine too?" I asked her, holding it out to her.

Her eyes shot down to the meat and she stared at it hungrily. I smiled at her knowing that it was an internal battle with herself. I used to be the same way when Gale offered me food. "No, that's okay," she answered me quietly.

Watching closely I saw that her eyes dropped to the ground and it looked like she was fighting to breathe through her mouth so that she couldn't smell the food. My heart broke for the younger girl and I knew that I couldn't just let her sit there like that. I was used to starving, she wasn't. "Here," I told her and handed the remaining part of my squirrel leg out.

For a moment she just stared at it and I waited for her to take the meat from my hands. I waved it around a few times and she finally grabbed it with a smile. "Thanks," she told me and I nodded to her. I watched as she tore the meat off of the bones and stripped it to nothing within moments. I laughed at the younger girl and she blushed lightly as she dropped the bone.

I patted her on the back and kicked the bones and fire remnants around the camp site. It looked like someone had been here so we would have to move on tonight in case a Tribute passed over here. "So what did you do while I was out? After the Tracker Jackers and just now," I told her, genuinely curious. I wanted to know how one little girl who had been in no fights had kept herself busy.

She shrugged her shoulders and picked at the dirt that was piled up under her nails. "I change your leaves twice while you were out," she said and I nodded. It was probably a good thing that she knew how to treat the stings or I might have been out much longer. "Not much right now. I was just up in the trees. I looked around but there weren't any Tributes around that I could see," she said to me.

I nodded at her and took a deep breath. That was a good thing, it meant that if there was a fight today there would be a good chance that we wouldn't be anywhere near it. "Thank you for the leaves," I told her and she nodded to me. "Yeah everyone is so spread out now with only nine of us left. The only ones that are really still together are the Careers. And us of course," I told her and she smiled. For a moment Peeta's face crossed through my mind and I sighed. I had to know what had happened to him. He was still my friend, even after everything that we had been through. "And the uh... And the boy from my district? What happened with him?" I asked her softly.

She smiled at me and shook her head as she placed the tip of her nail in her mouth and began to chew on it, just like Prim did when she was in deep thought. "No, he's okay," she told me and I breathed out deeply. "I think he's down by the river. He looked a little injured but I'm pretty sure that he got a Sponsor package." she told me and my eyes brightened. Cato had told me that Peeta's time was almost up. He had probably injured my District partner and Peeta had gotten a Sponsor to heal whatever Cato had done to him. "Is it all true?" She asked me and I looked up at her with a cocked head.

"What?" I asked her and she smirked at me.

Coming to sit down by her she nudged me and I stared at her in disbelief. This thing made everyone so serious and grown up that it was astonishing to see a Tribute that could be so happy here. Rue really was the sweetest breath of fresh air to the Games. People loved her and that was probably why the Capitol hadn't set a mutt on her yet. "You and Cato," she told me with a curious smirk.

Laughing at the fact that the girl seemed so much older than she really was, she smiled at me and I finally sobered. I shrugged my shoulders at her and looked at the ground with a sigh. "I'm not really sure Rue. I mean at first I thought that he was a total asshole," I told her and clasped a hand over my mouth. I tried not to talk like that in front of Prim so I shouldn't do it in front of Rue. "Sorry, I shouldn't say stuff like that around you," I told her with a sorry look.

She smiled at me and laughed. I stared at the younger girl and laughed with her, not really sure what she had thought was so funny. "You sound like my dad," she told me and a wide smile fell over my face.

I pulled her into me and she smiled. "Then your dad is smart," I told her and we both laughed loudly for a while. It felt so good to laugh the way that we were. Especially after everything that had happened these past two weeks. We eventually silenced ourselves and I sighed. "I came in here thinking that I was going to kill him. My parents both competed in the Games and they were killed by the District 2 male in the exact same way. Stabbed through the heart. My dad died on the day that I was born, my mom just over two years later," I told her and she patted me on the back. "This was a revenge thing once I knew that I came here," I told her.

"But you can't do it," she said to me softly.

Sighing deeply I shrugged my shoulders and smiled at the younger girl. She was so smart and deserved so much more than this. "What can I say? I tend to have bad timing about these things. It started with him just annoying me. But then he actually opened up to me. The night before the Games he found me on the roof. We talked like we were the oldest of friends. Even here in the Games he actually proved that he cared. He saved me multiple times and I saved him. But then came the other day," I told her, my happy voice fading with the most recent memory of him.

She shrugged at me and I cocked my eyebrows. "He's a District 2 Tribute, what can you expect?" She told me and I gave her an odd look. I wasn't exactly sure what she meant by that. "He's afraid of falling in love. They aren't taught to love, they're taught to fight. This is new to him and he's scared. This is scary. All of it," she told me and I smiled at her.

Had I not known Rue I would have thought that she was from District 3. She seems smart enough to fit in with them. "You're way too smart to be twelve," I told her as I grabbed her around the shoulders and she giggled into my side.

Once I let go of the girl she flipped her fluffy hair over shoulders and I smiled at the proud look on her face. I was pretty sure that all of her siblings were younger than her and I wondered if she thought of me like a big sister. Just like I thought of her as a little sister. "What can I say? I'm a genius. How do you think little old me earned a seven in training?" She asked me and I laughed loudly. She really was a little comic. "How did you earn a twelve?" She asked me.

My smile fell off of my face and I stared into the distance for a moment. Should I tell her what had happened? It wasn't really like the Capitol could make things even worse for me so I might as well tell her. Besides, I'm sure back home all of my friends would get a kick out of the story. Maybe Cato's family would even think that it was funny. "I shot an arrow and threw knives at the Gamemakers," I told her with a soft voice. We both stared at each other for a moment before laughing loudly and leaning against each other.

She laid on my shoulder and held her stomach while she laughed loudly, gasping for breath. I giggled with her too and smiled down at her. She finally sobered but there was still a huge smile on her face. "Did you really?!" She asked me loudly.

Smiling down at her I grabbed her hand and pulled her to me. She laughed lightly and laid her head in my shoulder. I had never wanted children but if they could all be like Rue and Prim, then maybe I could be open to the idea. "Yep and somehow I got a twelve," I told her and she giggled lightly. "You know, you remind me a lot of Prim," I told her.

She looked up at me and I released her so that she could look up to my face. "The girl that you volunteered for," she said to me and I nodded slowly. "I wish I had someone like you. Just like she did," she told me sadly and I felt my heart break in two.

Grabbing her by the chin, I forced her to look at me and I wiped the tears in her eyes away from her face. She was not going to feel this sadness anymore. It wasn't fair to her. "Hey, I'm here now," I told her with a small squeeze. She nodded at me and I sighed. We both sat in silence and I made my final decision. Screw love. I was going to kill Cato. I would protect Rue until the end of these Games and I would kill everyone else if I had too. Then when it was just Rue and I left I would take my own life and force her to look away. She would get to go home and I would be able to redeem myself to my friends and Prim would know that my death was my own choice.

The pile of Career supplies crossed my mind and I smirked. "You know, the Careers still have that pile of their supplies at the Cornucopia right?" I asked her, even though I knew the answer. She nodded at me and I smirked once more. "And they have Ethan because he knew how to reactivate the mines. Finch knows how to get around them to steal from them without them noticing. But what happens when you step on one?" I asked her, a plan forming in my mind.

She stared at me like I had lost my mind and with the huge grin on my face it probably looked like I had. "It blows up?" She asked me slowly, like she had no idea if she was right or not.

Grinning at her widely I nodded quickly. "Exactly," I told her and she stared at me once more. "And assuming that one blows up the explosion will be so severe that it will set off a second and it will be a chain reaction. Bad planning on their part," I said more to myself than her but she nodded to me as well. "We can destroy everything with those mines and they'll never know what hit them," I told her with a wide smirk but she only shook her head at me.

She shook her head at me and I saw the panic in her eyes. "But if we step on the mines it'll blow us sky high," she said and I let a smirk cross my face. Smart girl, but going near the supplies wasn't in my plan.

Shaking my head at her she stared at my face once more and gave me a confused look. "Which is why we'll never set foot near the mines," I told her and she cocked her head to the side. "I have the bow and arrows now. Whatever is loose I can shoot and when it hits the ground the mines will go off. It might not destroy anything inside of the Cornucopia but it will destroy most of their supplies," I told her and watched as her eyes lit up. "And hopefully it will be so bad that it starts a fight between them. They kill each other and we're one step closer to winning," I told her confidently. For a moment I wondered if that was what the Careers always felt like.

She shook her head at me and grabbed onto my arm. "But they'll see you," she cried softly to me.

I shook my head at her and looked around. My eyes fell on a small pile of leaves and I nodded. "Nope, I have a plan. See those leaves over there?" I asked her. She looked over to them and nodded. "They smoke, a lot. You're gonna head out and light a pile of them. Once you're sure it's lit you run. They'll leave the Cornucopia to check it out and I'll get it done while they're gone. The only thing is how we find each other again," I said as my eyebrows furrowed. This arena was huge and we couldn't really set a meeting spot in case the Careers walked around to find the culprit of the fire.

We both stood and looked around to find something that we could use. Finally Rue smirked and I knew that she had found something. "I have an idea," she told me and I watched as she glanced up to the sky. She stuck her lips out and gave a short, three tuned whistle. It took a moment but birds began to pick up the tune as they repeated it to each other.

One of the birds that were carrying the tune flew by us and I smiled. "Mockingjay's," I answered aloud. So it was true, if they liked you well enough then they would sing it back to you.

She smiled up at me as I patted her on the back. This was good. It was our own private signal and it wouldn't alert the other Tributes. "We used them back home to tell each other the time," she explained to me and I nodded.

Nodding to her, I bent down slightly. "You do that tune and I'll know where to head to find you, OK?" I asked Rue and she nodded to me. We walked over to the pile of leaves and together we stacked them on top of each other, bringing down branches and other leaves to make the pile big enough so that it would be easy to see. "Alright. That's good, now let's get this started," I told her and she nodded to me. "You know how to start a fire?" I asked her and she nodded. "Wait ten minutes to light this OK?" Rue nodded at me and I smiled once more. "And remember to run like crazy, it won't take long for this to go up. OK so, if we hear that signal it means that we're OK and we'll be back real soon. We're gonna be OK," I told the younger girl who glanced down at her feet. I grabbed her face and pulled it up to meet mine and I smiled at her. "Hey. I'll see you for supper," I reassured her.

She steeled her nerves and nodded at me. "OK. Good luck," she whispered to me and I nodded. This wasn't going to be easy but it would be well worth it in the end. It might mean that we would last longer.

I nodded to her and grabber her for a hug. She smiled into my chest and I released her. Before I could think better of the plan I turned away and began walking. I jogged to the Career camp, knowing that I only had ten minutes once Rue lit the pyre. After it was lit everything would go into overdrive. I would probably not have long to destroy the supplies. And once they were blown away it wouldn't be long before the Careers came tearing back to their camp. Finally I saw the open space in the trees and I ducked down. Cato had moved now and was speaking softly with Clove. Coral was still standing by herself, twirling her spear and looking around from time to time. Ethan was sitting in a chair with one of Marvel's spears in hand. And speak of the Devil, Marvel came rushing through the woods with a panic stricken look.

The Careers all came walking over to him, Ethan trailing behind and I glanced up. Back behind us there were clouds billowing in the sky and I took a breath in. Rue had lit the pyre and hopefully she was moving on by now. She wouldn't have much time now and there wasn't long before I would have to blow the supplies. "Guys, guys look! Come here. Come on, come on look!" Marvel was shouting. The Careers all glanced up and I saw emotion cross Cato's eyes for the first time today. What emotion though? I had no idea.

The leader of the Careers stepped forward and looked to the distance. "Let's go. You stay guard over till we get back," he told Ethan, shoving his spear into his chest. Ethan nodded and stepped back and I sighed deeply. Damn it, Cato. I had been counting on all of the Careers stepping away so that I could get closer. This might be too far away to hit anything. Even Katniss would have an issue from here. They all ran into the woods and I sighed as Ethan took his spot in his chair.

He was facing me so there was no way that I could even try for it. He would see me and I would have to run. I would blow the entire cover. He was going to have to move or else I would have to take my chances and try for it. I positioned myself for the shot, counting in the back of my head when a bright red flash of hair made me stop. Finch darted out and danced around the mines, grabbing a small orange and darting back out. I giggled under my breath and shook my head. I felt bad that I would be destroying her food source, but this had to happen. Ethan heard the girl running and he stood, glancing around for a minute before he ran to follow her in the woods. I laughed and shook my head at him. What an idiot. But it gave me the chance that I needed.

Without much time to spare, I stepped out into the open and looked for anything to activate the mines. About ten feet off of the ground there was a bag of apples and I smirked at it. Raising my arrow I lined it up with the bag and shot. It tore a tiny hole in the bottom of the bag but it wasn't big enough to tear. I sighed and nocked a second arrow. Waiting until I knew I had a perfect shot, I took a deep breath in and on the exhale, I shot. The arrow flew through the air and tore a larger hole in the bag. This time, the apples tumbled out. It took them a moment but once they hit the ground, the mines were a chain reaction. They all blew and I was thrown back from the impact. For a moment I laid there, a high pitched ringing in both ears and a searing pain in my right arm. I lifted it up and cried out, not that I heard it. The skin on my right arm was charred from the heat of the impact. It was probably the adrenaline keeping the pain at bay for now, but it would hurt like hell later. There was no hearing in my right ear and only some in my left.

Shakily, I stood and looked out as Ethan came running back. He stared at the burning supplies and I smirked. I was hurting all over and half deaf, but at least we had done it. A moment later the rest of the Careers came running out and I saw the shock and anger cross their faces. Cato marched up to Ethan and I saw the fury blazing in his eyes. "What the hell happened?" He yelled at Ethan. I could tell that the younger boy was trying to explain but before he could, Cato snapped his neck. My eyes widened and as the cannon boomed I ran away from the Career camp. There was no doubt in my mind that Cato would kill me right now if he found me.

As I ran I did the whistle that Rue had taught me and listened as the Mockingjay's repeated it. The song faded out and I waited to see if Rue would whistle it back. But she never did. Panic beginning to set in I made to do the whistle once more but a shout of my name made me freeze. "Aspen! Aspen!" Rue's voice called to me. She wasn't far, I could tell.

Sprinting towards where her voice had come from. "Rue! Rue come to me!" I screamed out. I didn't care if any of the Tributes were around, I just had to get to Rue. She was the only thing that mattered at the moment. I ran straight forward and gasped when I saw Rue running around the corner of a tree.

She was directly in front of me and I held out a hand for her to get to me. "Aspen someone is-" Rue began to yell before a figure stepped out from the trees and blocked me from Rue. "Ah!" Rue screamed as the figure grabbed her. I raised my bow up and stared right into Marvel's eyes. He had his spear aimed into her side and I raised my bow to his head. Over my dead body would he hurt her.

We all stared at each other for a moment, daring the other to make a move. Rue was staring at me with fear plain in her eyes and my gut twisted painfully as I imagined Prim in his arms. Marvel was smirking at me and bouncing his spear across her side, knowing that it was driving me nuts. "Let her go, Marvel," I hissed at him.

He smirked at me and shook his head. I debated on shooting him right now but I didn't want him to have a jerk reaction and stab her. "I don't think so, twelve. See I know that it was you who dropped the Tracker Jacker nest on us. Nice going by the way, that was smart. And I know that you got stung a few times in the process. Passed out for a few days I'm sure. You know what today is?" He asked me and I shook my head. "Shame. I told you that I'd be back today to get your answer on my proposal. You never showed at our spot so I can only assume that you decided not to join me. And what did I say? You made a dangerous enemy. And now your little friend is gonna pay for it," he answered.

My eyes widened and I felt my heart leap into my throat. I had been so busy thinking about Rue and the food and Cato that I hadn't even remembered that today was the day that Marvel wanted me to join him to kill Cato. He dug his spear lightly into her side and I saw blood trickle onto the ground. Rue grimaced and I knew that my face was a pale white. "For God's sake Marvel, let her go! Do you want me to help you kill Cato? Is that it? Fine! I'll do it! Just let her go," I pleaded with him.

He laughed and shook his head at me. "Really? You'd be willing to sell him out for even the slightest chance that she lives? Or are you just gonna kill her yourself?" He asked me with a sly grin.

"I'm giving you what you want. Now let her go," I told him. I loved Cato but if it meant letting Rue live then that was it. I had to do this for her. Maybe Cato would forgive me in Hell.

He smiled at me and sighed a fake sigh. "OK. Fine. If you're that hell-bent on saving the little girl. Go," he told her as he released her from his gasp. I let out a shaky sigh and held my arms open for her to run to me. She picked up her speed and I saw the relieved look on her face. Right as she got to me I saw her eyes widen and she stopped. We both looked down and I saw that a silver spear was sticking through her stomach. She fell to the ground and I screamed loudly, not really actually hearing it.

Seeing nothing but red, with tears streaming down my face, I dropped my bow and grabbed my knife. I raced forward to Marvel and plowed him onto the ground. He was going to die. "No! How could you?! I was going to give you what you wanted!" I screamed at him, throwing the knife from side to side. She had meant everything to me in these Games and he had taken her from me. She wasn't dead yet though, I could save her. Marvel tried to wrestle me to the ground, but I was steeled on top of him.

He laughed at me and spit to the side. "You think I'm stupid? I knew what you were going to do. You were going to take the girl and disappear and the next time that you saw Cato you would tell him all about my plan," he hissed at me.

"So you punished her for it?!" I screamed to him as I slashed out at him once more. The knife tore across Marvel's face and he howled at the pain. He grabbed onto my right arm and I cried out at the searing pain that shot through me.

Once more he laughed at me and shook his head, kicking me in the back. "No. I'm punishing you. Because you can't save her and you know it," he told me with a smirk. I roared loudly and raised my knife, driving it down into his chest. He gasped at me and pushed the knife the rest of the way into his chest. His body went limp and I dropped my weight onto Marvel's dying body.

My breath was coming out in ragged gasps and Marvel was staring at me with wide eyes, trying to get air into his lungs. With one hand still on the handle of the knife I stared into his eyes. "I spent all this time thinking that Cato was the monster because of what those boys did to my parents. I thought that he was the one that I needed to worry about hurting me and I needed to worry about killing him. I never realized that the real monster was you!" I yelled before twisting the knife into his chest. He screamed loudly before he fell silent and a cannon boom rattled me. With Marvel gone, I leaped off of him and raced over to Rue, grabbing her cold body in my arms. "It's OK. You're OK. You're alright. You're fine.. See? It's OK. You're OK. You're OK. You're OK. I shouldn't have left you alone. How could he do this?" I asked no one.

She smiled up at me and grabbed one of my hands that was holding her. I let her body slip slightly and I brought her tiny hand to my mouth. "You didn't know he was out here," she said to me.

Shaking my head at her I dropped her hand slightly and grabbed her to me. I pulled her shirt up and stared at the wound, letting more tears slip out of my eyes. It was too late. No Sponsor medicine would do anything. Her guts were practically hanging out and the spear and gone clean through her. She had removed it and the spear was lying next to her. "I should have remembered," I said quietly.

Rue shook her head at me and forced me to look away from the wound. I pulled her shirt back over her stomach and looked to her face. It was almost white and I knew that she didn't have long left. "This isn't on you. Did you blow up the food?" She asked me and I nodded.

"Every bit of it," I told her.

Grabbing my hand she nodded at me and smiled. She looked like she was at peace, but her death would change me forever. "Good. You have to win. Win with Cato. Be with him Aspen, please. You looked so happy whenever the two of you were together. I want to look down and see you two together," she told me. I cried loudly and sobbed as she wiped my tears out of my eyes. Her own brown eyes rolled back but she forced them to look at me. "Will you sing to me?" She asked me.

I nodded at her and cleared my throat. "OK." I thought back to District 12 and nodded. One song came to mind and it was the song that Katniss and I used to sing Prim to get her to go to sleep. "Deep in the meadow. Under the willow. A bed of grass. A soft, green pillow. Lay down your head. And close your eyes," I sang to her with a cracking voice. Her eyes rolled back and slipped shut and there was the loud boom of a cannon. Rue's cannon. I tried to shake her awake but it was to no avail. She merely lay there, cold as ice. I let her body fall in front of me and I leaned onto her, sobbing uncontrollably. I knew how loud I was being but I didn't care.

For what seemed like hours I lay there on top of her body. Finally, when I had run out of tears, I sat up and stared around. My eyes landed on a pretty purple flower and I narrowed my eyes. If they felt like mocking this, then I would mock them. Grabbing handful after handful of flowers I shook my head and laid them around her body. I grabbed one last handful and sat down over Rue. I zipped up her jacket and grabbed her arms, crossing them over her torso. I laid the flowers in her hands and brushed her hair back. I planted a small kiss on her forehead and stood, turning to the camera. I gave it the same three fingered salute that the people of District 12 had given me when I volunteered for Prim, and I dropped back to the ground.

I was dead inside and had already been blown half to Hell. There was nothing else that they could do to me. My body was ice cold except for the fire that was radiating through my right arm. It was incredibly painful but I forced myself to stay at Rue's side. This was my fault and I would stay with her. A branch cracked behind me but I stayed where I was. If it was someone who wanted to kill me, let them. But the heavy fall of footsteps alerted me to who it was. The footsteps stopped and I waited for him to say something. "That's beautiful," he told me softly. "I'm sorry about your friend, Aspen. I really am," Cato said to me, clearly being cautious with his words.

Shaking my head I sat with my legs under me. "Did you know that he was going to do this?" I asked him. Had the circumstance been different I knew that I would have been shocked at myself. The lack of emotion in my voice was something that I had never heard before. I wondered if everyone back home was shocked too.

Turning for a moment I saw that Cato was looking over at Marvel. He walked over quickly and looked down to see who it was that was laying in the grass. He caught sight of Marvel's face and shook his head with a sigh. He pinched the bridge of his nose and I turned to him. He saw my face and I saw the shock in his eyes. But he quickly shook his head free of it and stared at me sadly. "No. He said that he was going out on a Tribute hunt. I see that he was the one who got hunted though. So that leaves six of us," he said quietly and I sobbed.

I turned away from him, not wanting to see the pity in his eyes. I dropped my head into my hands and shoved a hand back towards him, motioning away from me. "Leave me alone Cato. Please," I begged him.

Part of me wondered if he finally had gotten over his desire to kill me but I realized that I really didn't care. The only thing that I cared about was the fact that I wasn't able to save Rue. "Aspen, you aren't in the right state to be alone now. Come on, let me help you for a little while. They have to take her body anyways," he told me. I whipped around and glared at him and I knew that he had realized his mistake. "I'm sorry but her family will want to bury her. They've all seen what you did and they know that you tried to save her. They're grateful," he tried to reassure me.

I shook my head and scoffed at him. "I failed her," I said softly. No matter how much I had been determined to save her it hadn't worked in the end. She was dead and I was still here. Miserable without her.

"But you tried," he told me.

Shaking my head at him I felt a sudden anger shoot through me. "Why are you even here?" I hissed at him. "You made it pretty clear last time I saw you that you wanted nothing to do with me. So leave me here," I snarled to him. It wasn't really Cato that I was mad with, it was Marvel. But he was the person that was here so he was who I would take it out on.

He took a few steps toward me and my jaw tightened. I just wanted to be alone. Why wouldn't he just leave me in my misery? "If I leave you here then you won't move. You will die and I won't let that happen. Everything I said the other day was a lie. I don't know what came over me I was just so mad. I'm sorry Aspen," he told me and I felt my heart drop into my stomach. Maybe what Finch had said really was true. Maybe he really had just succumbed to the venom.

But I was determined not to forgive him. Wiping all emotional attachment from him I shook my head and stared at Rue. "Is that the first time that you've ever said sorry?" I asked him.

He was silent for a moment and I couldn't help but wonder if the Capitol was blocking Rue out right now. They must have been beside themselves with me but I didn't care. They could kill me if they wanted. Then Cato would get to go home, just like he wanted. "It's the first time that I've meant it," he finally answered me.

I scoffed at him and laughed a humorless laugh. Maybe if I made him mad enough he would kill me. Just like he had promised me. He would be the perfect Victor that he had always thought that he would be. "In that case I guess I should say I'm sorry for blowing up your food and supplies earlier today. And the Tracker Jackers," I told him softly.

"You blew up the stuff?!" He yelled at me, clearly steaming at the thought that I had been the one to try and kill him by starvation or dehydration. He should have expected it after what he had said to me though.

Scoffing at him once more I stared at Rue's stomach and shook my head. I couldn't get the sight of her standing in front of me with Marvel's arrow protruding out of my head. "Didn't you see the arrows?" I asked him.

"I didn't know that you had the bow. I should have figured though," he sighed.

We stayed in silence for a moment and I watched as Cato walked over to where Marvel's body lay. He leaned down to the corpse of the younger boy and ripped the arrow out of his chest. Normally I would have looked away, but nothing disgusted me anymore. And he deserved what he had gotten. He was nothing more than a piece of dirt that would rot in Hell for what he had done to Rue. Cato glanced at Marvel like he was almost sad for his death and I scoffed. "He was planning on killing you," I told Cato.

"What?" He asked me, turning to look my way.

I nodded my head back over to Marvel's body and sighed. "Marvel. He was going to kill you. He had this whole plan. Before I dropped the nest on you he came up to me and threatened me. He was going to invite you to go hunting. He gave me a knife that he had hidden from you. He told me to stab myself in the leg with it and he would give me medicine to help myself after it was all over. He was going to split up with you and I was going to lay here in pain. You would have found me and panicked. He was going to sneak up behind you and kill you," I told him the plan as simply as possible.

He stared at Marvel's corpse in disgust for a moment before looking back to me. I was turned so that I could face him and he looked at me suspiciously. "Did you agree to it?" He asked me.

"No," I answered him.

For a moment he stared at me with a confused face and I shrugged my shoulders at him. It hadn't really been to protect him, well maybe a little bit. But I had more said no to the plan because I hadn't wanted Cato to find out and then kill me. I had been about to run away from the plan when Rue had walked into my life. I should have left her. Things would be so much different now. "Why not?" He asked me.

Scoffing at him I shook my head and turned to meet his eyes. He looked so concerned for me that it hurt to look at him. "You know why not," I told him. I looked back down at Rue and brushed a small strand of hair away that had fallen in her face. Her lips were turning a faint blue and I knew that the hovercraft would be here at any minute for her.

"Thank you," he told me and I shook my head.

He had nothing to thank me for. "He had wanted my answer today and I had forgotten about that. I was so concerned with Rue. We made the plan to destroy your supplies and I left her. He found her and grabbed her. He told me that I had to agree and he would spare her and I did. She was walking over to me and he went back on it. He threw the spear at her and I attacked him," I told him the watered down version of everything that had happened before he had gotten here.

His eyes widened at me and I saw the disbelief in them. He glanced down at my injured arm and he finally saw how severe the burn marks were. I hid my arm behind myself and growled when I saw the look of pity in his eyes. I didn't want pity. I wanted Rue. But no one could give her back to me. "You were going to accept it when he threatened her?" He asked me.

I whipped around to face him fully and I kept my eyes aimed to the sky, making sure that I could see when the hovercraft came through to collect the bodies. "She's twelve, Cato," I growled at him and for once I saw him back down. "Twelve fucking years old. She'll never get to have a real life," I said sadly, glancing back at her body.

He walked slightly closer to me and he leaned down in front of me, grabbing my face so that I could only look at him. "No, but in her last moments she knew that there would have been no one better to be with. She didn't die alone and for that I'm sure that her family will thank you for it," he told me and I quickly ripped my head out of his grasp.

I shook my head at him and felt my eyes water with tears. So maybe I wasn't done crying yet. "No they won't. They'll hate me because it was my fault she died," I told him honestly. I would hate me too if I were them. "She would have never been anywhere near here and Marvel would have only taken his anger out on me," I told him and he stared at me.

He stayed silent and I looked away from him. There was a slow whir and for a moment I thought that maybe it was my hearing in my right ear coming back. I glanced up though and saw that it was a hovercraft coming to grab the bodies. I wasn't going to move though. They wouldn't take her while I was here. The large machine made its way over to Marvel and a claw dropped down to grab his body. He was sucked into the large ship and it slowly made its way over Rue and I. But still, I stayed where I was. "Aspen, that's the hovercraft," Cato told me like I had no idea what it was. "We have to go. Come on, Aspen," he told me.

He grabbed my arm and instantly I went into a panic. I tried to get away from him but he merely dragged me away so that I could no longer get to Rue's body. "No! No! No! Let go of me! No! Get off!" I yelled to him but he kept a tight grip on me. The claw came down and grabbed Rue and I watched as the flowers fell from her body. She was taken into the craft and I glanced down at the outline of her body.

Crying loudly, Cato pulled me into his lap and pressed my head into his neck. Tears were once more streaming down my face as I thought about her being anywhere near those people. Cato grabbed me tightly and I balled my fists into his shirt. He let me tighten my grip on him as we sat there together. He rocked me gently and I quickly wet his shirt with my tears while I sobbed into him. "Shh... It's OK. I know but it's going to be OK. Come here," he whispered to me. For hours we lay like that, and never once did he loosen his grip.

A/N: So originally I wanted this to be two chapters but there really wasn't a good stopping point. So I just jammed it together in one. So Rue's death is kind of the first one that will really affect Aspen. Unlike the others that she killed to the point, she knew and loved Rue and wasn't able to save her. And we also lost District 7 girl, Glimmer, Ethan, and Marvel too! Six Tributes left. Cato is back and he seems to have opened up to her and is now admitting that he really loves her. So do you guys like it? If things work out the way that I am planning, I think there will only be another two to three chapters in the arena. Oh and how did you guys like the whole chapter being from Aspen's point of view? It's been a while since I've done that so I figured let's give it a shot! As always thank you for the follows and favorites! And a huge thank you to my reviewers **Smokestar, RosaSilvermist, Justchildrenplayingtoysoldiers, Silverthornofriverclan, Dyanna, **and **fish337! **You guys were awesome with reviews this chapter but keep them coming! Next update should be soon -A


	16. Chapter 16

IN THE ARENA CONTROL ROOM...

Seneca Crane had seen the Control room silent before. It usually happened when a favored Tribute died or when there was an unusual outcome of a fight. During the Seventy Four Annual Hunger Games he had seen the room silent five times before today. The first had come when Aspen Antaeus and Cato Hadley had saved each other during the Bloodbath. After that it had been when Peeta Mellark had told the Careers that he would help them find Aspen if they spared him. Then it had been when Aspen had somehow managed to kill the mutt that had been set on her at the beginning of the Games. There had also been when she had been cornered by Cato after she had dropped the Tracker Jackers and blown up the Careers supplies. It seemed that the stunned silences were always because of her.

For the sixth time in the Games the Control Room was once more silent. But this time it wasn't from shock at a death. It was out of pure fear. It hadn't been surprising that the plan Aspen and Rue had created had backfired on them. Despite the fact that it was brave of her to do she had suffered for it. She had third degree burns all down her right arm and was fifty seven percent deaf. The Capitol could fix that but it would prove to be a hindrance during these last few days of the Games. Seneca had known that Marvel would turn back on Aspen the moment that he had caught the little girl. In a way he felt bad for Aspen, the poor girl had lost someone that reminded her so much of Primrose. He knew that Aspen had been planning on saving the girl in the end. He admired her for that. But right now he wished that the wolf mutt had killed her all those days ago.

At this very moment the room was so silent that you could hear a pin drop. Seneca was staring at the screens praying that everything that had happened was just a joke. He had seen Tributes cry over the deaths of friends in the arena, he had expected Aspen to cry. But he hadn't expected what she had done. Once she had gotten through her tears she had planted flowers all around the younger girl and had saluted her home District. The move had been her way of saying goodbye and respecting her friend but the Capitol had seen it as a movement of defiance. And that was not good for anyone.

District 11 was currently in an uprising from the death of their young Tribute after seeing all that Aspen had done for the little girl. Slowly the Peacekeepers were getting a handle on the situation but it had been a long fight. Almost two hours the miniature uprising had gone on and it was just now being handled. Seneca had tried hard to get the cameras off of Aspen and Rue and turn to focus the attention on the Career camp that were dealing with the destruction, but he wasn't able too. He had to go through a long process of disabling the cameras and by the time he was able to, it was too late. The damage had already been done.

Right now the mentioned Tribute was laying in Cato's arms, crying into his shoulder. Her tears had stopped a while ago but she hadn't let go of his neck yet. And for some reason he hadn't let go of her. He had his head nestled in between the crook of her neck and shoulder. He was slowly stroking her hair and whispering something into her ear. Every once in a while he would brush his lips against her temple and Seneca would see the small shudder that would go through her. Seneca had waited for word on how the Capitol citizens had reacted to the sweet moment between the two Tributes, but nothing had come back yet. Everyone was still reeling from the recent events.

A small ping came up onto the screen that Seneca was standing over and he glanced down at it. A large red box popped up and Seneca clicked on it. The box was a message that had President Snow's signature on the bottom of it. The Head Gamemaker gulped deeply and opened the message. He quickly scanned over it and just as he finished the announcement that both Claudius Templesmith and he were on their way to the Control Room he heard the automatic doors slide open. In a way Seneca was relieved but he was also about ready to have a heart attack at the thought of the President being back here.

Slowly Seneca turned back to the door and gave a tiny bow to the four men that were standing in the doorway. The first was Haymitch Abernathy, the one remaining Victor of District 12. The next was Brutus, perhaps the most favored Victor of District 2. Seneca knew both men but wasn't a fan of either. Brutus had basically destroyed the Games during his time in them. He had gone on a killing rampage leaving no room for mutts or any arena alterations. It was a bloody Games and he was a popular Victor, but by no means liked by the Gamemakers. Snow seemed to like him well enough though. And it was obvious why Seneca was no fan of Haymitch. Standing to the right of the President was Claudius Templesmith. He was another announcer for the Games, just like Caesar Flickerman. But unlike the more popular of the two, Claudius was the one that would announce anything that had to do with alterations of the arena and he was also the one who would announce the winner at the end of the Games.

The final of the men was the one man who Seneca would have paid a million dollars to not see right now. President Snow stood in the middle of the men with an angry sneer on his face. He had it buried under the calm demeanor that he had worked so hard to maintain throughout the years. Seneca had seen the President angry before but he had never seen the burning, white hot fury that laid under his eyes right now. It unnerved the Head Gamemaker to no end. Snow walked forward slightly and nodded to Seneca as he passed. Seneca moved to the side as President Snow walked up to the control panel and hit the zoom button on the camera that was aimed towards Aspen and Cato.

He watched the pair as Cato stroked Aspen's thigh and wound his free hand through her hair. She had one hand balling up the bottom of his shirt and the other hand was pressed roughly into the back of his neck. Seneca heard the deep sigh that escaped his throat as he turned back to the four men that were crowded behind him. Haymitch and Brutus were standing close to each other, both with their eyes locked onto their respective Tributes. Snow made a few paces back and forth and Seneca could feel the tense air in the room as everyone waited for what he would say. "Well, what do the two of you have to say for your Tributes?" Snow snarled as he turned back to the two older men.

Seneca watched as Haymitch and Brutus's faces dropped and they searched for the right words. He knew what would happen here. Haymitch was going to try and rectify the situation and Brutus would only fight against the President. The District 12 Victor finally stepped forward with a gentle look on his face. "President Snow, she didn't do that out of spite for the Capitol. She was friends with Rue and it hurt to lose her. She only wanted to pay respects to her. The salute was only to tell Rue's family that she respected and would miss her. I guarantee you that she thought nothing of what she did," he said softly to the head of Panem.

The President walked back and stared at the screen that was still focused on the loving pair of Tributes. Snow traced over the pair before banging on the glass. Seneca and most of the other Gamemakers jumped at the sudden outburst. The old man was usually calm and it was rare to see an outburst like that. Aspen had no idea what was coming her way if she somehow made it out of the arena. "And what exactly do I need to justify Cato's actions for?" Brutus snapped angrily and the President turned back to him with an amused look. "He's playing the Games, he's done well. He's killed multiple Tributes and is still the favorite to win," Brutus argued for his Tribute.

Taking deliberately small steps, President Snow made his way to Brutus. The normally brave Victor's face fell and Seneca saw his Adam's apple bob as the older man approached. "He's fallen in love with her, Brutus. I know that you told him to leave her alone but he ignored you and did what he wanted. Just like children do. It isn't surprising," he said before turning away and glancing back up to the screen. Brutus visibly let a breath out as the President turned his back. "The love story was sweet for a while, the Capitol liked them together but still wanted to see the fight that would happen at the end. Things are different now. The longer that the two of them are together the more that everyone wants to see them together," Snow growled to the screen.

The room went back to its silent state as all of the eyes in the room traveled over to where President Snow stood, still as a statue. Seneca's eyes shot over to Claudius as the man walked over to stand next to his old friend. "Forgive me but since when has an upset over the winning Tribute ever been a problem?" He asked Snow, who turned back to him. "Plenty of Victors haven't been the favorites. We do some good press for the Victor and them the Capitol is happy once more," Claudius said politely, trying to solve the problem at hand.

He would never say anything about it to the man but Seneca knew that President Snow was always soft on Claudius. The two were old friends and that was probably why he had gotten his spot on the broadcasting team for the Games. He was nowhere near as popular as Caesar Flickerman but no one would dare challenge the President's choice. "That was different. There was no love story in it, there is now. If we kill one of them and the other lives than the Capitol will be in ruins. There has to be something done about them. Seneca, every Tribute must need something right now. Correct?" The President asked the Head Gamemaker.

Seneca's heart nearly stopped as he was addressed by the man. He was rather fond of the President but not on days like this. At least at the moment he seemed to have calmed down. But Snow looked like he was getting an idea and that would mean nothing good for the remaining Tributes. "Yes, sir. We know that Clove needs food and water right now. After Aspen blew up the Career supplies she's been looking for anything. But there really aren't any Tributes to steal from anymore. Finch is in the same position. Cato doesn't really need anything but we do have a plan for the Death Match. He was going to receive something that a Sponsor sent to us a few days ago. We haven't sent it in yet. A Sponsor for Coral sent her a weapon but we haven't sent that in yet either with all of the chaos. Peeta needs medicine for his leg and Thresh needs water, he's running dangerously low," Seneca answered the man.

As hard as he tried he couldn't think of anything that Aspen needed. For someone who was so broken she was actually handling the arena rather well. Her arm was badly burned but she had shown no signs of pain. "And what about Miss Antaeus?" President Snow asked.

Seneca sighed and shook his head at the older man. "As far as I know she's doing well on supplies. She has enough food to last her another day and she has weapons to hunt with. Defend herself with as well. She does have an injured arm but she seems to be showing no signs of pain. And Sponsors will get to her if it does become a problem. For now though she doesn't need medicine. Overall, I think she's doing well," Seneca told the President honestly. He didn't want to strike a nerve but he had to give the man the truth.

With how silent the room was it was easy to hear the low rumble that came from deep within the President's throat. For once it didn't seem that President Snow was angry with a decision that Seneca had made, he just seemed infuriated with everything that Aspen was doing. Without knowing it she was making these Games something totally different. It was a love story between two people that couldn't be together. "Well there has to be something that she needs, don't you both think?" Snow asked both Haymitch and Seneca.

They both wracked their brain for anything that the oldest Tribute could possibly use in the Games. Seneca kept coming up with nothing and was beginning to fear for what President Snow would say at his nonexistent answer. Haymitch thought hard as well and for a while he also came up with nothing. But then he reached down to his pocket and a sudden thought came rocketing through his mind. "There is something. I've been holding onto it for a long time if the day ever came that she was in this position. It isn't much and she doesn't really need it, but it's the best that I have," Haymitch offered up his only idea.

Instead of asking what it was that Haymitch was fiddling with in his pocket, President Snow nodded and slowly walked over to the group of men once more. "Then it will work," he said quickly before moving to stand in front of Claudius. "Now Claudius, I have an announcement that I would like you to make once the two of them move on. Can you do that for me?" He asked.

Everyone knew that Claudius would nod and accept it no matter what the request was. It was a death sentence to ever say no to a request from the President. "Absolutely, sir. What kind of announcement is it?" Claudius asked and Seneca perked up.

President Snow slowly turned away from them and nodded for Seneca to follow him to the main podium that normally held only the Head Gamemaker. He zoomed in on the camera that was locked onto the couple and smirked as Aspen finally glanced up to the favorite Tribute. Snow's eyes brightened as he looked deeply into the screen. Seneca saw the cruel smirk return to the President's face as his eyes followed every movement that Aspen made. "It's a change in the Games, gentlemen," President Snow said without ever leaving the screen.

IN THE ARENA...

Looking back I noticed that the grassy spot that Rue's body had been lying in was beginning to rise back to its normal shape. The grass had been crushed under her weight and now it was returning to its stiff shape. It was like the Gamemakers were wiping away any memory of her. I wondered if my entire goodbye to her had been shown in the Capitol or if they had blocked it off. I shivered as Cato's hand slowly traced small patterns into my pant leg, right where it had been torn when I was stabbed a week ago. I had no idea how long we had been wrapped together like this but it didn't matter. I felt broken from Rue's death and I wanted nothing more than to just curl up and die.

She had been my friend and I had been determined to save her. But my stupid plan had gotten her killed. It would have been easy for Cato to kill me right now but for some reason, he didn't. He knew that I was ready to give up and he wasn't going to let me just do it. He was slowly running his fingers through my hair and whispering different things into my ear that was still functioning. Even though it had been hours since I had blown the supplies at the Cornucopia I still couldn't hear out of my left ear. My right ear had almost completely come back but it was still muffled on certain words. For the most part though I almost felt normal. My arm though was boiling from the fire that had hit me when I had blown the supplies. It had left a nasty pinkish rash over my arm and I was sure that it would make an ugly scar.

To my surprise, Cato pulled my head over to look at him and he ran the sleeve of his jacket over my face, wiping away the last of my dried tears. "Come on, stop that. I've dealt with plenty of crying girls before but it was never for this. Please stop," he begged me with a smirk as he pulled my face to his. For some reason I let him push out heads together and I leaned into him as he kissed me softly. Not like he could see me but I rolled my eyes at his confidence and laughed humorlessly. His lips lightly brushed over my own and I smiled as he brushed my hair off of my face. He pulled away slightly before pushing back into me and I laughed into his mouth.

All my life I had never thought that I would ever find someone that I would be comfortable doing anything like this with. Gale had always made a good friend, but that was all that he was. But now I had found someone, and I never wanted him to leave. He finally pulled away completely and I glanced back at the spot that Rue had been laying in not too long ago. He grabbed my face and forced me to look away from the spot. "Stop. Listen to me, Aspen. Rue knew what was going to happen to her. She knew she wasn't going to make it to the end. But she had thought that she would die alone. But she didn't. She died with you near her. The best person she could have had. You made her as comfortable as possible in her last moments. What was the last thing that she said to you?" He asked me and I felt my heart drop.

It had been something that I could only promise her. But it was a promise that I could never make come true. "She wanted me to be with you. She wanted us to be happy together and get to enjoy life outside of the arena. But it doesn't matter Cato. We never knew each other outside of this arena and we won't ever know each other outside of the arena," I told him solemnly. I wanted to believe that we had a chance of making it out together but I knew that it was only wishful thinking. The Games were a fight to the death until a sole Victor remained. Not even a love story would change that. Slowly I moved my hand up his torso and as I got to his lower chest I felt a small metal object under the shirt. I reached around his neck and realized that he had a chain hanging there.

Slowly I pulled the chain back so that it rose out of his shirt and cocked my head when I realized that it was a pretty golden locket. I held it softly in my hand, confident that whatever it was meant something to him, and turned it over in my hand. It had a J carved on one side and an S carved on the other. His breath caught as I moved my hand to the lock and I made my movement as slow as possible. Gently I pushed at the lock on it and went to open it, but just as the small golden necklace opened Cato snapped it back shut. He grabbed it back and went to tuck it back in his shirt, but before he could I grabbed his hand back and looked him in the eye. "It's private," he snapped at me.

His eyes had darkened and I rolled my eyes at him. He used to terrify me, and at times he still did. But after what had just happened, nothing scared me. Laughing at his stupid way of trying to intimidate me I grabbed one of his hands and laced my fingers through his own. "Please? Come on I just want to see what kind of token a guy like you could have brought into the arena." He stared at me with a confused look for a moment before sighing and letting go of the locket and letting me grab it. I gently pried it open once more and gazed into it.

There were two pictures that sat on each side of the locket and I smiled. On the right side was a girl with long fire red hair. I grimaced at the memory of the searing pain from the fire and sighed. She had blue highlights in it as well as what looked like a natural blonde. She had light blue eyes as well and I thought back to when Cato had told me about his family. He didn't have a sister around his age but he did have a sister-in-law. She was slim but strong looking and clearly pretty tall. She looked like a typical District 2 girl. I wondered briefly if she was Carrie. But she didn't look old enough and the S that was carved on the outside told me that she wasn't. I glanced over to the other side of the locket and looked at the girl that was in that picture. She had long blonde hair just a few shades darker than my own. She had bright blue eyes as well, just like Cato's. The girl seemed to be a little younger than me and looked like she had trained for the Games too. She too looked like she was relatively tall. I guess it was a trait that most District 2 people had. Both were clearly from well off families. "They're pretty. Who are they?" I asked Cato with a smile.

He sighed and looked down at the pictures of the girls with a fond smile. For a moment I thought that they might be girls that he was in love with, but that was a stupid thought. If they were they probably weren't overly fond of him now. "The girl on the right is Skye. The one on the left is Julie. They're two of my best friends back in District 2. If I get back I'll flatten Julie if she tries to Volunteer," he told me and I nodded. He might not have noticed but I didn't miss him say if he gets back. It seemed that day after day he was becoming less confident. I didn't blame him. "Skye almost came here with me. Took me weeks but I talked her out of it. She tried to talk me out of coming here but I didn't listen. You know, in a way I'm glad I didn't listen to her," he told me with a smile.

Smiling slightly, I pulled him into me and gave him a quick kiss. "Your girlfriends seem nice," I teased him and he nudged me gently. "So I guess that's the real reason why Clove is here and not someone older. You refused to let Skye come into the Games. But why would you let Clove? I thought the two of you were friends, you didn't try to talk her out of it?" I asked him.

He laughed loudly and shook his head. "You aren't as smart as you think you are," he told me and I slapped him in the chest. His laughter only grew and I rolled my eyes at him. Leave it to Cato to ruin a nice moment. He finally let me slide off of his lap and I did so, still keeping my body pressed against his. I used to do the same to Gale when I was upset. It had just always made me feel better. "Clove was never exactly the friendly type. She always said that she refused to make friends until after she became a Victor. It wasn't hard for us to realize that we would have to fight each other. We were born and bred to not care if one or the other died," he told me and I grimaced. It was weird to see how little he cared for her even though the two were seemingly friends.

Shaking my head at him, I gently closed the locket and twisted it around my fingers. It was funny watching how closely Cato watched me, making sure that I didn't break it. I let it drop to his chest and he slipped it back into his shirt. I followed the outline of the necklace and laughed as he puffed his chest out slightly. "OK fine. So tell me more about Julie and Skye. It clearly takes a lot to win your affection so what did they do Mr. Hadley?" I asked him with a cheesy grin.

I heard him scoff at me and I rolled my eyes as he stood and looked down at me. He offered me a hand and I took it happily. He easily lifted me from the ground and the two of us made our way out of the field that we had been in the past few hours. I wasn't sure if he was headed somewhere or if he just wanted me away from where Rue had died. "Well, I've known them both since we were kids. Skye is just a couple weeks younger than you. She's skilled just like you but I'm pretty sure you could kill her." I scoffed at his doubt in his friend and hoped that wherever she was, she wasn't watching. For a District 2 citizen, that had to hurt to hear. "She used to like the Games just like me, but then they took her brother. She doesn't have the best of families either. Her sister is a Victor though," he told me and I nodded.

She seemed like she was a good enough person to me. The girl in the picture was happy but I understood that she couldn't have been. She had lost her brother to the Games and her sister too. Her sister may be a Victor but that only meant that physically she was there. Mentally she was somewhere totally different. I knew what it was like to lose the people that meant the most to you in these Games. "So that's one down. Now tell me about Julie," I told Cato softly and he looked up at me with a wide grin.

He smoothed down his shirt as we walked and he zipped his jacket back up. "She's almost two years younger than me. I met her at the Academy. Nearly took her head off," he told me and I let out a bark of laughter. "She likes to screw around but she's pretty serious about her training. Like I said, she wants to volunteer and she didn't bother to try and stop me. She's got two older sisters and then her parents. They don't live too far from me," he told me and I nodded.

He could tell that his words had gotten to me and he prodded me gently. "It must be nice for her, having a family. She sounds lucky to me." He sighed and grabbed my hip, squeezing it gently before letting his hand fall back to the hilt of his sword. I sighed as we walked and shook my head. I had to think of something other than the loss of my family. It was driving me insane. "So tell me," I started and Cato glanced over to me. "You claim to be God's gift to man, well women, so how do they ignore your charms?" I asked him as I poked into his ribs.

Immediately his straight face turned up into a smirk and I cocked my eyebrow at him. I shook my head and for a moment wondered if I should have never said that. "They don't," he said quickly and I raised my head over to him with the cock of my head. "They'll both swear up and down that they have no feelings for me but I know that they do. I like them both but I couldn't ever do anything with them. They're like sisters," he told me and I nodded slowly at him.

There was still one thing that was weighing on my mind and I wondered if it would be worth asking him or not. I wasn't really sure if I wanted to hear the answer, but the curiosity was eating at me. "Hey Cato," I called and he looked down at me. As he towered over me I wondered if Skye or Julie were as short as I was. "Remember when I was stabbed and we were in the cave? You were fixing up my thigh and you were teasing me about uh-" I cut myself off as my face heated up. His eyes widened and he smirked brightly. I shook myself clear of my thoughts and took a deep breath. "You never said anything about it but clearly you aren't... that," I finished awkwardly. He nodded at me, clearly enjoying my discomfort. "Was it either of them?" I asked quickly, before I lost my nerve.

For a while he just walked with a dark smirk on his face and I thought that he was going to ignore my question. I sighed deeply and walked besides him silently. Just as I began to forget about my question he snorted and shook his head. "What makes you think that there was only one?" He asked with a smirk. I shook my head in disgust and walked ahead briskly. He quickly caught up though and caught me by the arm. "Come on, I just wanted to see what you'd say. Yeah there was more than one but it was never either of them. Just girls at the Academy that didn't mean anything. I couldn't do anything like that with either of them. I'd probably just laugh," he told me.

I grunted at him and shook my head. How could he say something like that about his friends? I shook my head and he merely laughed. Slowly I glanced through the trees a low mechanic hissing made me turn to my right. I saw the tip of a camera that was attempting to blend in with the trees and I smirked. Part of me hadn't wanted the two girls to be watching, but now I hoped that they were. "If he for some reason makes it back home and I don't, kill him," I said to the camera, hoping that the two girls knew that I was addressing them.

Loudly, Cato laughed and pulled me into him. I grimaced and moved out of his grip and he caught me once more. He slowly pushed me back into a tree and I felt my breath catch. "I love them both, but it could never be anything like that. Anything like this," he told me and I smiled. "You wanted to know why I never left you alone?" He asked me and I nodded quickly. It had been the one thing that had bothered me from the beginning. "You never let me have what I wanted. You didn't listen to me. You did what you wanted to and you constantly fought me. They always did what I asked them. I like someone that puts up a fight," he told me with a low smirk as he pushed himself into me.

My back dug against the tree but I ignored the pain. Right before he met my lips there was a soft screech and both Cato and I launched off of the tree. My hand shot to my bow and Cato's to his sword. "Attention Tributes. Attention!" Claudius Templesmith's voice boomed over the many hidden speakers in the arena. Cato and I turned to each other confusedly waited for him to continue. "The regulations required a single victor has been... suspended! From now on, two victors maybe crowned if both Tributes are of the opposite gender. This will be the only announcement," he said before the speakers shut off. The announcement had been simple, but it didn't quite register.

Was that real? Had they really just said that two people could go home? Judging by the look on Cato's face I figured that I hadn't just made it up. As long as one was a male and the other was a female. I did a quick Tribute count in my head and thought it out. Including me there was four females left. A twenty five percent chance of going home. Including Cato there were three males. A thirty three percent chance of winning. The odds had suddenly shifted in our favor. I thought back to when Finch had told me that they would let two people win and I smiled. She had been telling me the truth. "Oh my God. Two people can win as long as one is male and the other is female. Cato. We can win this. We can win it together! We can both go home!" I yelled before jumping into his arms.

For the first time I heard him laugh honestly as he spun me and let me hit the ground once more. He grabbed my hips and pulled me into him for a deep kiss. I laughed into his chest as he let me go and smiled brightly. Everything that we had worried about was over. We could win this. Neither one of us would have to leave without the other. "Aspen you know why they did this right? For us. They want to see us both go home. Together," he said with a smile. I nodded and laughed breathlessly. We both stood together for a while, smiling foolishly at the announcement. I turned back to Cato after a moment and saw that he had sobered. He turned to me with a serious look and I cocked my head at him. "Come on, we have hunting to do," he told me and I felt my heart sink. Sure we could go home together. But that meant that we had five more Tributes to get rid of. It was time to end this thing.

IN DISTRICT 2...

Hundreds of miles away in District 2, the air was buzzing with excitement at the latest revelation in the arena. They all knew that far away from here, District 12 was in the same state of glee. Their Tributes would come home. It wasn't guaranteed yet, but they all knew. Aspen and Cato were the strongest and most loved of the Tributes. And in hopefully less than a week the two would be making their homecoming. Two girls walked through the Square of District 2 together and both sighed when they saw the screen that was projecting the Games.

Both of the girls had always harbored feelings for Cato Hadley, and now all of Panem knew that they did as well. As the two girls walked together they felt the pang of sorrow for their missing friend. The pair would never know that they shared the same bond that Katniss Everdeen, Gale Hawthorne, and Aspen Antaeus. Friends that would stand by each other no matter what.

Skye respected Aspen for everything that she had done in the Games and found her funny, but she didn't really want her to get to go home. She had been brave to volunteer for her best friend's sister and had protected the little girl until the end. She was a good fighter and had a strong head on her shoulders. If they really did get to come back together Skye wanted to speak with Aspen. She wanted to know the girl that had come from District 12, not the creature that the Capitol had molded. But on the other hand she knew that if Aspen came back then Cato would start to pull away from her slightly. She had been with him for almost all of his life and she loved him more than anything. For most of the time she thought that he was nothing more than a brotherly figure, but right before he had left she realized that he meant more to her than that. She loved him.

She wanted nothing more than for him to come back and the two of them to move forward with their relationship. But his happiness meant more to her than her own did. And if Aspen was the one that made him happy, then so be it. She was shocked that Cato had fallen for the Tribute, as she had always complained about the District 12 Tributes. He had always said that they were the weakest and there was no point in even putting them into the Games. Now that she thought about it, it was rather funny that he fell in love with the girl from District 12. Throughout most of the Games Skye had thought that he was just attracted to the pretty face, but now she realized that he really did love her.

Julie was slightly younger than the other girl, but she was no less intelligent. She knew that her one true friend had harbored feelings for their best friend, but she was always confident that Cato would chose her in the end. Throughout the years she and Cato had always trained together. She had never been able to beat Cato and had been astounded when she had heard the rumor that Aspen had nearly beaten him in training. It took someone extremely talented to beat Cato. Although the girl had scored a 12 in training, something that no other Tribute had ever scored. Even Cato had only gotten a 12. Julie couldn't help but wonder what exactly it was that she had done in training.

There didn't seem to be anything wrong with the girl but it infuriated Julie at how easily she had won over Cato. It wasn't like she exactly knew everything that had gone on between the Tributes since Cato had been gone but still, Julie had been there for everything with Cato. She had only been there for a few weeks. She didn't hate Aspen, she was glad that he had found someone that he seemed to genuinely love. It was something that he had always lacked whenever he found a new girl. He would use them for fun for a while but then he would grow bored of them. It was something that Julie didn't see happening with Aspen. It had always hurt her whenever she saw Cato leave with some nameless girl from the Academy when she was right there, but she had always figured that one day he would realize that she was right there.

Both girls sighed as they walked through the end of the Square and hit the residential sector. Skye only lived a few doors down from Cato but she had left her home earlier to go get Julie, who lived on the other side of the Square. Both girls were well off and for the most part had plenty of friends. Something that made them severely differ from Aspen. They knew that she came from almost nothing. She was taken in by her best friend's mother and Aspen now lived alone in something that looked like a shack. She had lost her parents to the Games years before and that was something that both Skye and Julie pitied the girl for. She hadn't had the easiest of lives.

It was common knowledge that many residents of District 12 died from starvation and it looked that Aspen may have been on her way for a while. But she still had a good figure to her and she was nothing short of a beauty. They could both see why he was attracted to her in the first place. She was considered one of the prettiest Tributes to have ever been Reaped into the arena. And she was tougher than nails too. She had gone through things that would have killed most other Tributes.

The large grey house that was home to the Hadley family stood in front of them and Skye walked up to knock softly on the door. Normally the pair would just walk in but with Cato gone and the family under a lot of stress, they figured that it would be safer to go with the formality. A moment later the girls heard a loud commotion coming from inside the home and then the door swung open. Alana Hadley, the matriarch of the family, stood in the doorway and smiled at the two girls that she considered daughters. "Good afternoon ladies. Come on in," she said with a laugh before sidestepping so that the two girls could come through.

They walked in through the doorway and smiled at the large family that was running throughout the house, causing spilled drinks and tipped food trays, as well as a few broken plates. Damien Hadley, the patriarch of the family, running after his youngest children, trying to stop the reigning chaos. Briefly he stopped to say hello to the younger girls who both laughed and said hello. Dean and his wife, Carrie were both laughing together, Dean nearly in tears. He had been so afraid that he would lose his brother, his best friend, but now it was sure that he would get to come home to them. They would get their boy back.

The only other mother in the room came running up to the girls and pulled them in for a hug before laughing and running back to her husband. Carrie had always been fond of both Skye and Julie, but she knew that Cato was best off with Aspen. He needed someone that had been through something, and that had a strong sense of what should and should not be done. For most of their lives the two girls had loved the Games and it was something that had always unnerved Carrie. She thought that it was a good thing that Cato had found someone who hated them more than anything. But still, she loved the two girls like sisters.

Aidan came tearing through the room next, shouting wildly about how Cato was coming back. It wasn't for sure yet that he would be coming back but everyone knew that he was definitely heading back. He was strong, and with Aspen he was even better. She stopped him from making foolish choices in the arena, and so far she had saved his life once. He loved his brother and couldn't wait to play fight with him once more. That was always one of their favorite things to do. Leah came sprinting out of her room and bounded into the arms of Julie, who smiled and picked the young girl up. She wrapped her arms around her older friend and giggled into her ears. And not even a moment later, Marley came running through her parents legs to jump into Skye's arms.

The two girls laughed at the storm of people dashing through the house and shouting gleefully. Normally the Hadley household was loud but it was never this disastrous. Aidan dashed through the television area and Damien ran to it to catch the screen before it fell. The screen was broadcasting Aspen and Cato who were laughing and celebrating the fact that they had the chance to get to go home together. With Marley still in her arms Skye glanced over at the screen and felt a pang of jealousy. He looked at her with such love and smiled at her with a rare smile. One that even Skye had barely ever seen. "Stop it!" Came the loud roar of Damien Hadley, and all of the noise that had been radiating through the house came to a halting stop.

All movement in the house halted and both Skye and Julie whipped their heads over to the man of the house. Skye began to feel Marley shake and she quickly handed the young girl over to her mother. Dean patted his daughter on the back as he moved forward to where his father was standing. "Come on dad, everyone is happy. For a while there we were getting concerned that Cato might not get to come back. But now we know that they have the best chance of coming back," Dean told his father as he walked up and grabbed the eldest man's shoulder. He loved his father to death but sometimes he had a knack for ruining a good mood.

Julie cringed as the man that she liked to call her second father towered over his oldest son. Height ran in the Hadley family but Cato and his father were always the tallest. Cato stood just over six feet and his father stood another two inches over Cato at six foot four. Julie was tall too being at five foot seven but the men still dwarfed her. "That does not mean that you all have to destroy my house," he growled at his son before turning his angry gaze on the other eight people that were crowded in the house.

In her usual role of diffusing the tension, Alana stepped forward and placed a small hand on her husband's shoulder. She looked dainty and frail, but the scars the littered the back of her hand proved that she had once been a strong fighter. "Our house," she lightly chastised her husband, who looked embarrassed at his slip up. With the tension having faded from the room Alana took a seat on her couch, pulling Skye and Julie with her. Carrie followed Dean to the large lounge chair that the pair squeezed in as Marley climbed onto their laps. Aidan took a seat on the floor and Leah took a spot next to him, and Damien slowly walked over to his chair. "Ladies, how have you been?" Alana asked and both Skye and Julie's head shot up. "We've missed you both. We haven't seen you in almost two weeks. What have you both been doing this entire time?" Alana asked the two girls politely.

Both girls stared at the woman and Julie nudged her friend to take the answer. Skye rolled her eyes and kicked the younger girl from making her answer and laughed at Julie's squawk of pain. "Sorry Alana, we've missed you all too. I mean, you're our second family. But after Cato went we decided that we should give you all some time to adjust to having him gone for the time being," Skye answered in the nicest way that she could think of. The family was still a little sore at the loss of their son and she didn't want to upset anyone.

As sweet as she always was, Carrie smiled at the two girls and moved over to scoot onto the arm of the chair. "Well we're happy to see you both again. And Skye, I'm glad that you didn't go into the Games. I don't know what would have happened if you had," she said and Skye felt her heart sink. She was right, what would have happened if Skye had gone into the Games? Would Cato have killed her to make sure that Aspen lived? It was an answer that she didn't want to know. "But anyways, Julie you've always had a good eye about the girls that Cato hangs out with. What do you think about Aspen?" She asked and Julie had to repress a scoff. "A non-family members opinion would be nice."

"She's pretty," Leah said as she glanced over to the screen that was focused in on a chatting Aspen and Cato. The family all laughed at Leah's blunt honesty and nodded. As much as Julie hated to admit it, Aspen was very pretty.

Julie poked the younger girl who was sitting at her feet and smiled. "Yeah Leah, she is," she said softly. "Honestly Carrie I don't really know. I'm not sure about how much we can judge about her since the Aspen Antaeus that we've seen on screen might not be the real one. I mean think about it. She's in a totally different place with people that hold her life in their hands. She's probably being a little careful with her words and actions," Julie said with the shrug of her shoulders. It was true. She could tell that everything that Aspen had said or done since she had been in the Capitol had been carefully thought out and controlled. She had seen the flashes of anger that had rolled through Aspen at a few comments, but she had been able to easily control them.

The youngest son scoffed loudly and all eyes turned to him. "Except for what she did for Rue," he snapped and his older brother quickly swatted him in the head. "Hey!" He yelled at his brother. Aidan rolled his eyes at his family's actions. He didn't see what the big deal was. Cato was always bringing girls around. They never meant anything to him and he would find a new one soon.

Dean knew that Aidan didn't care much for Aspen, considering she had been about to sell out his brother for someone that she had barely even known. "Hey, watch it," Dean snapped at his brother. Aspen seemed like a good girl and if Cato loved her, then Dean would defend her to the death. He realized that Cato really did love this girl, he looked at her in the same way that Dean looked at Carrie. "It's pretty obvious to see that Rue reminded Aspen of Primrose. It was hard to see the girl die before her eyes. She must be thinking that it was her fault since it was Marvel who killed her. And he was only in the area because he wanted to get to Aspen," Dean tried to figure out her thoughts.

His wife nodded to him and grabbed his hand. Carrie was always the best for seeing both sides of the story, and he knew that out of anyone in the room, Carrie was the fondest of Aspen. "At least she wasn't really ever going to say yes to him. She only did because she wanted to save the little girl's life. I respect that. I don't blame her for it," she said and the rest of the family nodded. She was right. Aspen had only wanted to save an innocent little girl and she was willing to do anything to do it. Even take her own life. It wasn't like she was willing to only sacrifice someone else. She was willing to sacrifice herself. There was no shame in that.

The family quieted and the soft voices of Aspen and Cato sounded in the background. Uncomfortable with the silence, Skye shifted forward in her seat and looked to Carrie. If she could count on anyone to respond to her, it was Carrie. "I liked Rue and I wanted to root for her but we all knew that she wasn't going to make it. But Aspen made sure that she didn't die alone and afraid. She died with hope," Skye said softly and watched the nods in the room.

Silence once more fell on the family as they all thought about what Skye had said. She was right. Thankfully Aspen had proved herself to be a good person. She had saved the little girl from a slow and lonely death. She had made sure that her killer received the same fate, and she had been there until she had died. Not to mention giving her the best funeral that any of them had ever seen. "Well perhaps in a few days we'll get to talk with her and see what exactly was going on in her head during all of this. She's done well so far and I don't think that she's going to be stopping any time soon," Damien said and nods were exchanged all over.

Julie shifted on the couch as she swung one foot up under the other, but stopped when she felt a small tug at the bottom of her jeans. She glanced down and saw Leah was pointing towards the screen. "Why did they split up?" She asked Julie and the older girl looked up. On the screen Aspen was now walking by herself, her bow out in front of her. It looked like she was looking for something, but what? Had they heard or spotted another Tribute?

A loud scoff came from the edge of the couch and every head turned to look over at Alana. She shook her head at her family and motioned to the television set. "You all need to work on your listening skills. They went for a hunt. Not that Cato knows how to hunt, but if it makes him feel better," she said with a shrug. She loved her son and knew that he would do well in the Games, but she had always wished that he had known more survival skills. She had known that he couldn't survive on just Sponsor gifts. "At least Aspen knows," she sighed.

The family turned their heads from the screen and went back to speaking with each other. Dean's hand dropped down to where he used to hang his sword and he sighed. Some part of him missed the fighting and the satisfaction of being a winner, but he would always give it up if it meant that he could be with Carrie. He loved her more than anything and he wasn't willing to leave her to go to the Games. "How do you think she learned to hunt so well?" He asked the others. There was no Academy in District 12 but she had to have learned somehow.

His wife smiled at him before leaning over to give him a kiss. "Maybe you'll get to ask her soon," Carrie said to her husband as she pulled away from him. Her daughter smiled up at her and Aidan let out a groan of disgust.

The family all laughed as the youngest boy in the room shook his head in disgust at his family members. He was so much like a child it was hard to imagine that one day it would be very likely that he would be in the arena. Just like his big brother. The laughter in the room quieted though when Julie piped up. "Hey you guys," she said out loud and the entire family turned to her. "What is that Cato's holding?" She asked as she stared at the television set.

All eyes shot to the screen as the Hadley's, and the two guests, tried to figure out what it was that Cato was holding. He was down on his knees on the ground and was holding his hands out. It looked like he was cupping something but the cameras were focused to his back. Time after time the camera angle changed but no matter where the Gamemakers moved it there was no way to see what it was that he was holding. Finally though, after a few minutes he shifted just so slightly so that the viewers were able to see what it was that he was holding. Julie and Skye both cocked their head in confusion, but Damien immediately knew what it was. "Oh my God..."

BACK IN THE ARENA...

The celebration of the fact that Cato and I had a chance to get out of the arena together was over, and now the final thoughts began. There weren't many of us left so once one more Tribute died it wouldn't be long before the rest fell. It wasn't like I necessarily wanted to hunt down the remaining Tributes, but I was ready to go home. And now I was willing to do anything to get back to Prim, Katniss, and Gale. I was going to get to see them again. I swung an arrow around in my hands and I turned to Cato, who was scratching at the hilt of his sword. "So we have to figure out what we do now. Do we know where anyone is right now?" He asked me and I nodded.

None of the Tribute locations I knew for sure, but I could always make a guess. Although I didn't want to drive us in circles. And I really didn't feel like having another encounter with the wolf mutt. "Well we know that Clove and Coral are over by the Cornucopia. They'll be getting hungry by now," I told him and he nodded. I had blown up all of the food and I was pretty sure that neither were hunters. Coral probably knew how to fish but I wasn't sure if she had anything that she could fish with. If she had I had most likely destroyed it. "They probably lost their Sponsors too. We both know that now they want us to win," I told him and he shrugged at me.

"That's true. We could wait to starve them out but they won't," he told me and I cocked my head at him. It might take a few more days but they would dehydrate soon. Although in those few days we risked the Gamemakers setting a mutt on us. But then again a fight with them could very well cost either of our lives. Clove was a good knife thrower and I knew that Coral was pretty talented with a spear. They would be a match for us. "They didn't lose all of their Sponsors. There are still plenty of people that want either of them to live. We should attack them," he told me and my heart stopped.

Every fight that I had been in with a Tribute had been because they had attacked me. I had never gone looking for a fight and the thought made me a little nervous. Although I would have Cato with me, and he wasn't one for losing fights. "We should save them for last. Let's take the weaker Tributes first," I suggested softly and Cato nodded at me. "So we know where two of them are. I know that Thresh is in the wheat field, not sure if he's moved yet though. Peeta I think is down by the river," I said, feeling guilty for giving him away. "Finch is fast, the only person who can even keep up with her is me. We'd have the best luck setting a trap for her," I said, the guilt once more wracking through me.

Cato wrapped an arm around me as he noticed my discomfort. He stopped our walking and turned so that he was staring down at me into my eyes. "Hey, I know that you don't want to do this. They are your friends, I know. But you have to do this. It means that we get to leave. Just don't think about it, OK? I'll be right there if you can't bring yourself to do it," he told me and I nodded a silent yes. "Alright. So far so good. Can you set the trap?" He asked me and I nodded. "Good. So I'll leave that up to you. What about Thresh? I can take him, but I'll need your help," he told me and once more I nodded softly.

Thresh was a friend of mine and I had once told him that I would help him. But I had to help Cato take care of him. It was the only way that we would both be able to go home. Cato had a family that wanted him home, and so did I. I just had to think about our families. "Leave Coral to me," I told Cato and he looked over at me in shock. I shrugged my shoulders and began walking once more. "She's got short distance weapons and I have long. I can take her easily. If I can sneak up on them I can take Clove out first. That leaves just Peeta," I said sadly.

Cato noticed that I was uncomfortable with the thought of the death of my District partner. He grabbed my shoulder and shook his head at me. "I'll take care of him," he said softly and I nodded at him.

He began walking once more and a thought rang through my head. "Cato?" I called to him and he turned back, waiting for me to catch up with him before he started walking once more. "For everyone. Please make it fast. We've all suffered enough. No one needs any more suffering," I told him and he nodded at me. "Thank you. So we should start taking care of everyone tomorrow. The Capitol is slowly moving all of the animals and berries out of the arena. They want this over, and soon," I told him.

Carefully, I slipped a knife out of my holster that hung on my waist and I handed him over the sharp knife. He nodded at me and took it carefully from me before slipping it into his pants. "So let's make a quick hunt," he said and I smiled, glad that he had realized what I was trying to get him to do. "You take the right and I take the left?" He asked me and I nodded. "Meet back here soon."

Once more I nodded before walking past him and heading to the thicker part of the woods. I wondered if there was any chance that I would even find anything out here. Lately the Gamemakers had taken nearly all of the edible plants and animals out of the arena, probably hoping to starve out the weaker Tributes that remained. The squirrel that I had caught for Rue and I had just been dumb luck. I cringed at the memory of Rue lying motionless in the grass and sighed deeply. I would miss the little girl for the rest of my life. She had been so young and hadn't even gotten the chance to live. I was going to lay down my life for her, I was going to protect her. But the only thing I had done for her was getting her killed.

Shaking my head clear of my thoughts I pushed my arrow onto my bow and waited for anything to cross my path. The grass had dried here from the lack of rain in the arena and I knew that every little movement I made would scare off any animals. So I stood still and listened for any sign of any life in the area. As I waited for any movement I thought back to District 12 and wondered what everyone back home was thinking. Prim was probably ecstatic with the thought that I had fallen in love and I would get to come home with him. But I hoped that she still knew that I might not come home. I still only had about a twenty five percent chance of winning. Katniss was probably watching the screen closely, making sure that Cato made no sudden moves. She was probably screaming on the inside though, thrilled with the thought that I might be coming back. Gale, though. He was probably torn. I had a good chance of winning now. But it meant that I would most likely come back with Cato. And I knew that he was not fond of the blonde haired Tribute.

I sighed deeply, hoping that my friends would still love me if I got back when there was a small chirp. My eyes widened as I searched the area for the bird. It wouldn't be much but it was better than nothing. I looked around for a moment and smirked when I saw a bright blue feather out of the corner of my eye. I whipped around and fired the arrow without really knowing what was in the thick of the bushes. But there was a soft thump and I slowly walked over to see the arrow was sticking out of a large bird. A quail maybe? It didn't matter. It was food.

Smiling brightly I began to walk back to where Cato and I were supposed to meet up. He may have been better than me at most fighting skills but I dominated in survival skills. His only went as far as making a fire and he had minor knowledge on how to prepare an animal. I walked back to where we had left each other and glanced out in the field. Not far from me Cato was sitting on the ground with his feet tucked under him. He was facing away from me with his hands cupped. I slowly walked up to him as he raised something small to his face. I had no idea what it was that he was holding but as I got closer it suddenly hit me. "Cato! Don't eat those!" I screamed as I smacked the food from his hands.

Cato glanced up at me and stared at me like I had lost my head. "What the hell are you doing?! It's a damn blueberry! That was the only food that I found and that bird is hardly anything!" He yelled as I dropped the bird at his feet and dropped down next to him. He tried to go pick the berries up but I grabbed him and pulled him back to me.

He looked like he was about to punch me but I wasn't going to give up. "That's Nightlock!" I screamed and he cocked his head at me. I groaned and had to resist slapping him across the face. "This is why you stupid Careers die from simple things! Remember when Atala said not to ignore the survival skills during training?" I asked him and he nodded. "This is why! You'd be dead if I was a second later! I'm not one for remembering berries either but I know that one. It's called Nightlock and it's the most lethal thing in here! It will kill you in six seconds. The Gamemakers have been spreading them out across the arena in hopes that someone will be foolish enough to eat one," I told him and I saw the shock and fear cross his face at the thought that he had been so close to death.

He stared back at the berries before looking back to me. "You're sure?" He asked me and I nodded. They looked almost exactly like blueberries but they were darker. It was where the Night in the name had come from. "They're moving the Death Match closer. I'm sorry Aspen, I thought that it was a blueberry. That's what it looks like," he told me and I nodded at him.

"I know. They make it that way. You have to be careful, damn it. That could have killed you," I said softly. He grabbed my face and pulled me to him and I shuddered at the thought of how I had almost lost him. He stood slowly and lent me a hand to pull myself up by. "How do you think that District 2 would have reacted if their favorite Tribute died from a berry?" I teased him as I stood.

For a moment he stared at me before he finally laughed and shoved me from him. I giggled as I leaned down and grabbed the bird that I had caught before following him. We made our way through the woods for a moment before we found a small hollowed out area that had once been a fallen tree. He dragged me into the small area and started on a fire. "Well I think that if Julie and Skye didn't like you before they do now. Come on, let's make the damn bird," he growled at me and I laughed once more.

The fire quickly roared to life and I was easily able to strip the bird of the feathers and cook the edible parts. It was pretty similar to a chicken so it was easy to prepare. Cato took the majority of the bird even though he kept offering to give me more. But I shook my head at him, insisting that since he was bigger he needed more. I quickly downed my portion of the bird and yawned as I finished off my water. It had been a long day and I was ready to fall asleep. I slowly slipped to the ground as Cato stamped the fire out. He leaned back against the tree and let me lay on his lap but just as I closed my eyes, another screech of the arena loudspeakers caused me to shoot up. "Attention Tributes. Attention!" Claudius Templesmith roared for the second time today. "Commencing at sunrise. There will be a feast tomorrow at the Cornucopia. This will be no ordinary occasion. Each of you needs something. Desperately. And we planned to be... generous hosts," he said slowly before the click sounded and the announcement was over.

Cato and I stared at each other for a moment before I came to a quick decision. "We have to go," I told him before beginning to stand up from our spot. He grabbed my arm though and yanked me back down to the ground.

I stared at him like he had lost his marbles before going to stand once more. But right as I began to stand once more he grabbed my arm and pulled me back down. "No, Aspen," he told me and I shook my head at him. Apparently we all needed something desperately and I wanted to know what it was that I needed so badly. "It's the Capitol. They're going to do something. There won't be anything there. And even if there is then it's just a way for them to draw the remaining Tributes together," he told me.

Motioning back to where the Cornucopia was I shook my head again and fought for what I knew we had to do come sunrise. "We're only about a five minute walk back to the Cornucopia. If something goes wrong then we book it back here. I can go first too, I'm faster. If we're careful we could do this," I argued with him but he only shook his head at me.

His hand was tight around my arm and it was beginning to hurt, but I wasn't going to let him know that. "There's nothing we need to plan for because we aren't doing this," he snapped at me.

"Cato-" I started before he cut me off.

He shook his head at me and I sighed. "No," he told me and I ripped my arm away from him. His eyes darkened but I steadied my nerves, making sure that I didn't give in to him. "It isn't worth it. There isn't even anything that we need," he told me and I rolled my eyes.

"Evidently there is," I said and he scoffed loudly. "Cato that announcement that they made earlier about the change in the rules was because of us. They are favoring us right now. They already have the Death Match planned out. Maybe whatever they are trying to give us is a hint at what we can be expecting if we go there. It could be a chance to get rid of-" I started to ramble before he cut me off once more.

"No!" He yelled and I jumped. His face softened as he realized that he had startled me but it hardened once more not even a moment later. "That's enough. We aren't talking about this anymore. It's only so that they can get us back together with everyone else. They can start a fight. I just got you back and we can live through this together now. I'm not losing you because you want to go after something that might not even be there," he told me and I felt myself soften slightly. He was right. We had just gotten each other and he wasn't willing to risk losing me.

Slowly I nodded to him and he smirked at me. I shoved him and sighed once more at the thought that I was going to have to admit that he was right. Or at least I had to make him feel like he was right. "OK. You win. Fine, we won't go," I told him and he nodded to me. He laid back onto the tree and pulled me back to lay on his lap once more.

He smiled at me as I lay my head in his lap and yawned deeply. "Good. Now come on, let's get to sleep. It's gonna be a long day of hunting tomorrow," he told me and a sharp shiver ran through me. The Panem anthem played and I glanced into the sky. Marvel's face shone in the sky and I growled deeply. Ethan's face was next and then came Rue. I looked away from the sky and let my eyes slip closed as I faced Cato's torso. "Goodnight Aspen," he said softly as he ran his fingers through my hair.

For nearly an hour he ran his fingers through my hair before he let his hands fall from me. He still wasn't asleep though, I could tell by his breathing. I steadied mine so that he would think that I was asleep and once his breathing finally fell into a deep pattern I let my breath come out in ragged patterns. His hand was over my shoulder and I gently let it slip off of me. The sun was getting ready to rise and I had to make my move soon. Taking a deep breath I cleared the sleep from my head and forced myself to get ready to stand. Glancing back to Cato I sighed deeply and let a small kiss on his thigh, just in case. I'm sorry Cato, but I have to do this.

A/N: And here it is guys! I'm really sorry about the wait. I went through some medical issues and then lost a little bit of motivation, but I'm back! Anyways, as you guys can see there was a little bit of a jump back in time from the end of the District 2 point of view and when we went back to the arena. I hope that didn't confuse you guys. So lots of sweet and happy moments in this chapter, yay! But in the next, the real fight begins. Not much of the arena left, but I'll make sure it goes out with a bang. I hope you all liked this chapter and please review! I love to hear what you guys think! As always thank you to everyone who followed and favorited the story. And a huge thank you to my reviewers **Justchildrenplayingtoysoldiers, Guest, RosaSilvermist, Silverthornofriverclan, Cionnfhaoladh, **and my other **Guest! **Review people! Next update should be soon -A


	17. Chapter 17

Every once in a while Cato would stir slightly and the panic would set in. He was asleep, but he wasn't the heaviest of sleepers. There was no doubt in my mind that if he woke up right now and saw what I was doing he would either kill me or tie me to the tree. I looked around the little out cove to see if there was anything else that I needed, but I had no other options. If I took the bag it might weigh me down and slow me down. Plus there really wasn't anything that I needed that was in the pack. Cato shifted slightly and I turned to see what he was doing. His hand fluttered over his lap for a moment before he set it back down and began to mumble. Most of the words were nonsense but there were a few that I could make out. Death Match. Live. Home. Aspen.

It almost hurt me to leave him but I knew that I had to do this. If nothing else just to see what the hell the Gamemakers thought that the two of us needed so badly. I mean hell, if nothing else I could maybe get the chance to take out another threat. Clove or Coral maybe. I was pretty sure that Peeta wouldn't be able to make it with his leg the way that it was, and Finch might make it out there so fast that no one would have any chance to get to her. Thresh would probably be there too but there was no way that I would be able to kill him. We were friends and I didn't want to be the reason that he didn't make it back to District 11.

Finally I laced my shoes tighter, having undone them for the first time in the Games. Once they were tied up I took in a deep breath and watched as the sun just began to peek up over the horizon. I needed to move fast if I wanted to be there before the sun came up. I could always wait until after the initial shock of the Feast but there was a good chance that someone would steal my pack. And I had to get there before Clove if I wanted the District 2 pack. Once I had myself put together I turned back and said a silent apology to Cato. If something went wrong today and I couldn't make it back I wanted him to be able to see how hard it was for me to leave him in the replays of the Games.

Stepping out of the small area that we had hidden ourselves in, I yawned deeply and started the trek to the Cornucopia. Normally I would have done something to hide Cato slightly but there were no other Tributes in the area. All of those who remained were going to be on their way to the Cornucopia like I was. As I stepped over the bushes and twigs that were on the ground, not wanting to snap anything and bring any attention to myself, I quickly made my way to the Cornucopia. There was only about ten minutes or so before the sun rose completely and I needed to be there. Finally I broke through the last of the bushes to face the side of the Cornucopia. The sun was almost at the top of the arena and I knew that it wasn't going to be long before the Feast would start.

How the hell were they going to do this? As Capitol law stated Gamemakers and Peacekeepers were not allowed to set foot in the arena under any circumstance. There were the Catacombs under the arena that they could use but I still wasn't sure if that would work. I sighed and glanced around the area. The Gamemakers had cleaned the area up after the explosion. The ground was perfectly intact and the char marks had disappeared from the sides of the Cornucopia. There didn't seem to be any sign of Clove or Coral so I assumed that the pair had taken off somewhere else. Probably making a new Career camp even though they were technically the only two left. Cato was still the stronger of the two but he was no longer allied with them. He was with me now.

Slowly I scanned the bushes for any sign of Tribute life but no matter how hard I looked I couldn't see anyone. But that didn't mean that I was the only one here. Chances were that there was at least two other people hiding somewhere. There was a soft hissing noise and I jumped as I turned back to the front of the Cornucopia. I watched as a small hole opened in the ground and I wondered what would have happened if someone had jumped in. They probably either would have been shot or thrown back into the arena or they would have been killed on the spot. A small table rose from the ground and I glanced around the small supply table.

Sitting on top of the table were five bags. Each had a large painted white number that read the appropriate District. The first was for District 2 and it was huge. I coughed softly when I saw the bag. The damn thing looked heavy and I was sure that it wouldn't be easy to run out of here with that. But I had to have it. I needed it. Cato apparently needed it. The District 4 bag was relatively small but it was big enough to look like it contained something important. The District 5 bag was lined up next and it was about the same size as the District 4 bag. The District 11 bag was a decent size, somewhere between the size of the District 2 and 4 bags. The District 12 bag was lined up last on the table and I nearly screamed when I saw it. The damn thing couldn't have been larger than my head. It was the smallest of the bags for sure.

The bags were black and impossible to see through so I wouldn't know what was in the bags unless I grabbed them and looked in them. I was pretty sure that the District 2 bag held some sort of weapon or something that was the only thing that I could imagine was in it. There might have been some food as well. District 4 probably was the same thing and District 5 was most likely food. District 11 as well for that matter. Then there was my bag. I couldn't even begin to imagine what was in there. There was more than likely medicine for Peeta, but what the hell was in it for me? I didn't need anything. I had water, food, and weapons. There might be some medicine for me but my burn from destroying the supplies felt fine now. It hurt to put pressure on, but it wasn't something that I desperately needed.

The urge to grab the bag hit me harder than before and just as I went to make the run for the bags I saw a small shadow move from inside the Cornucopia. I raised my bow to shoot the figure that came running out but when I saw the movement again I caught a flash of red. I laughed when I realized that it was Finch. After she had heard the announcement of the Feast she must have come here and slept inside of the Cornucopia, waiting for the Feast. Damn the girl was smart. I shouldered my bow once more and watched as she finally darted out into the open. She grabbed the bag with the 5 painted on it and darted out of the open, running straight for the woods.

It only took a few moments before she disappeared through the woods and the opening for the Cornucopia was still once more. And then there were four. I took a deep breath as I got into the position to run. Maybe if no one had attacked Finch that meant that she and I were the only ones here yet. Slowly edging myself as far forward as I could, I ducked and pushed myself up and down a few times gathering my nerves. This was a one shot thing and I didn't get a chance to fuck up. Taking one more deep breath I pushed off from my left toe and went into a dead sprint for the bags. I grabbed the District 12 pack first and threw it onto my back and ran over to grab the District 12 pack. I had picked it up in my hands and turned to make a mad dash back for the woods once more.

Tearing through the field once more I screamed softly when I saw a knife come flying through the air. Clove. I raised up the District 2 bag and heard a metallic clang as it bounced off of the bag. What the hell was in this thing? I dashed madly towards the younger girl in a hope to bowl her over but it ended up being useless. I hit her and she managed to swipe my legs out from under me. I tripped and watched as the bag went sprawling. Shit, I had to get that back. I went to crawl over to it but just as I grabbed the strap of the pack I felt a sharp pain shoot through my shin. I kicked out roughly and felt my boot connect with the head of the younger Tribute. She cried out and I felt my heart pound in my chest. I had to get away from her. I had the chance while she was down.

Shaking slightly I stood up and went to run but Clove managed to grab me before I could. Her head had a small purplish mark from where I had kicked her and I couldn't help but smirk. That's what you get bitch. She sunk her knife into my thigh and I yelled loudly at the pain. Well damn, I bet that woke Cato up. Shit, I bet that woke Prim up back home that was so loud. Louder than I had meant for it to be. She ripped the knife back out from my thigh and I didn't bother to wait before retaliating. I dashed over her head and used my free leg to kick into her face as hard as I could she let out an ear splitting scream and I grimaced as she grabbed my leg and ripped me out from on top of her.

Grunting loudly I hit the ground and yelped. I hit my face into the ground and spit out the tiny bit of grass that had gotten in my mouth. I glanced over and saw that Clove was rolling her eyes and trying to sit up straight. Her nose was severely turned to the right and was dripping blood. She stormed up to me and I stumbled back. Quickly, I grabbed a knife from out of my holster and threw it blindly at her. She ducked out of the way and I watched as the knife skimmed her arm. She hissed in pain but pulled out a knife of her own as she towered over me. I threw my fist straight up and smirked as I felt her nose crack once more under my fist. If by some chance she made it back home the Gamemakers would have a hell of a time putting that back together.

She roared in fury and hit me roughly in the chest. I coughed and felt my rib poke into my lungs. Oh fuck that hurt. Throwing my legs up I wrapped them tightly around her neck and watched as she grasped blindly for them, trying to unwrap them from behind her. Time after time she punched my chest, hoping that I would let go of her. Every time it felt like she was puncturing my lung but it wasn't something that I was going to let stop me. If I kept like this she would pass out soon. But just as I thought that she was finally going to slip away she pulled out the tiniest knife I had ever seen and plunged it into my lower stomach.

I yelled loudly and without meaning to I let my legs drop off of her. She took the surprise opening without even thinking about it and punched me once more. She jumped on top of me and pushed my arms to the ground. I tried to grab her arms off of me but there was no way that I could get her off of me. I was losing blood and the knife that was sticking out of my stomach hurt like hell. She pushed my legs to the ground and I tried to get them back up around her but she was heavier than I had expected her to be. She pushed her knees down onto my chest and let her feet dig into wrist. I bucked roughly plenty of times but she was determined to keep me down. Finally I gave up and growled at her. She clearly wanted to say something to me or else she would have killed me by now. I gave her a questioning look and expected her to smirk at me, but instead she only wore a dark glare. "Where's Cato?" She hissed at me.

Twisting roughly I buck my hips up and watched as Clove was nearly thrown from me. She yelped as I brought my leg back to kick her in the head and she growled darkly before punching me once in the face. I let my head fall back in dizziness and nearly vomited from the sudden impact to my temple. Clove sneered at me and leaned down to my face as to try and intimidate me to give her my answer. I snorted at her and shook my head. "Obviously not here sweetheart," I hissed as I glanced up to see if anyone else was around.

But just as before the small clearing was completely empty and the District 2 pack lay on the ground near us. Maybe Cato was right, maybe I shouldn't have come. Or maybe I should have at least waited for him. He could have helped me here. She snorted at me and slapped me roughly on the cheek. I growled and tried to buck her off of me once more but she merely twisted the knife that was still in my stomach. "Oh I see. I knew he was gonna run to you when they said that two Tributes could win. But it's just too damn bad for you," she sneered at me before laying close to my face and smirking at me. "See? I'm gonna kill you and Cato will just have to get over it. We'll go home together, and you'll rot in the dirt," she purred softly. Letting my anger get the best out of me I knocked her knees off of my chest and threw my head up to hers, headbutting her. She fell back and grabbed her head, still laying on me. It hadn't done much to her other than stun her, but it had made me feel better. "Bitch!" She hissed before twisting the knife in my stomach.

I ground my teeth together and fought the urge to yell. She knew that I was doing it and she laughed as she released the knife and slowly slipped it out of my stomach. I grunted and my eyes watered softly as she tossed the knife off to the side. I tried to reach for it but it was just out of my grasp and she knew it. She laughed loudly and I stared up at her. "Get the hell off of me, Clove. You know that if you kill me Cato won't forgive you. Friend or not, he'll kill you," I hissed at her.

It was true, I might not have known him for as long as she had but I knew that he loved me. He was probably rather fond of her too but he had said so much that he would kill her to ensure that we made it home together. I could only imagine how he would react if she killed me. At least it would give me a good show to watch in death. "That's sweet. You've known him for two weeks sweetie. He always finds some girl that he likes and he gets over them," she told me and I felt a slight tightening in my chest as she made me squirm. "In a few months he won't even remember your name," she said with a smile, knowing that she was getting to me.

Despite how hard I tried to keep my temper down I let my anger get the best of me. "Shut up!" I yelled at her as I raised myself up to try and hit her. But just as I did she laughed and reeled back her hand to punch me in the face. I fell from the sudden contact and my vision went completely blurred. She was laughing but I couldn't see her face. Only a heavy veil of dark brown hair that hung down over her shoulders as she laid herself over me, making herself bigger.

For a few moment I laid there, trying to get my vision back together. Once it had finally returned to its normal state she leaned down over me and smiled when she saw the hurt in my eyes. She laughed as she drug a small knife over my face, clearly ready for me to suffer. "Aw did I hurt your feelings?" She asked me in a baby voice and I grunted as she started to put pressure on her knife. The tip of the blade dug into my face and I hissed at the pain. "Now, it's too bad you couldn't help your little friend," she said and my attention shot to her. "That little girl... what was her name again? Rue? Yeah. Well we killed her. And now... We're gonna kill you..."

My vision suddenly went red at the mention of Rue and I started to kick and thrash around. Clove was clearly shocked at my reaction and she had to gain her bearings once more to ensure that I didn't throw her off of me. With every little shake I got closer to throwing her off and the knife got closer to me. I was almost within reach of the knife when her entire body weight was lifted off of me. I coughed for a moment and wondered what the hell had happened before a familiar voice rang out close to where we had been laying. "You kill her?" Thresh hissed at Clove as he held her up to the edge of the Cornucopia by her throat.

She stared at him with fear clear in her eyes. She wasn't afraid of me because we had the same skills and we were about the same size. But Thresh was about three times her size and matched Cato in physical strength. And without being able to get to her knives she was powerless against him. As I sat up I realized that the District 11 bag was on the ground not far from me and we had somehow managed to close in on the Cornucopia. I guess while we were fighting we had rolled past the table. She struggled against Thresh but he held her roughly against the metal building. "No! Cato!" She screamed and I grimaced.

I knew that she had been loud enough to wake him and he would be on his way over here now. Fuck, I had hoped that I would be able to kill her and get away with the bags and make it back before he ever woke up. He would have been pissed but at least I could sit him down and explain to him what had happened. I had no idea what would happen now. "Shout his name!" He yelled at her and I jumped at his rough voice that he evidently hadn't used in the almost two weeks we had been in the arena. For a moment I wondered if the Death Match would happen here but that didn't make sense. We were still missing three Tributes. "For Rue!" He yelled before throwing her body back against the Cornucopia. She yelled as he banged her head over and over against the metal until finally she stopped yelling. Thresh dropped her limp body from his hands and I jumped as her lifeless body fell in front of me with her eyes wide open. Thresh walked over to me and held his hand out for me to take. "Are you alright?" He asked me with his chest rising and falling rapidly.

Taking in a few deep breaths I grabbed his hand and let him pull me to him. "Yes," I said softly as I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his torso. He stiffened for a moment but slowly relaxed his body and hugged me back. "Thank you, Thresh," I whispered as my body twisted and the wound on my stomach twisted painfully. I managed to keep quiet though and I finally released him. "Are you alright?" I asked him. He hadn't been injured during his fight with Clove but I was sure that smashing her head in had done some serious mental damage. I couldn't blame him for that one.

A cannon boomed loudly and I jumped as I turned back to Clove's body. She almost looked like she was sleeping if her eyes hadn't been opened. "I'm fine," he told me and I nodded. Maybe he was stronger than I thought that he was. "You would have been able to take her. I just heard her say Rue's name," he told me and I nodded. It was nice that at least someone here believed in me. "I saw her face in the sky last night. The boy from District 1 and the boy from District 3 was up there too. You know what happened?" He asked me and I felt my chest tighten. I wasn't sure how fond of me Thresh would be after he realized what had happened.

Slowly I nodded to him and let out a few deep breaths. My stomach and leg hurt like hell from Clove and I hated thinking about everything that had happened yesterday. "Yeah I do," I finally nodded and Thresh watched me carefully. "I met up with Rue after dropping a nest of Tracker Jackers on the Careers. That's what killed Glimmer, the girl from District 1. Rue helped save me. We stayed together for the day when we came up with a plan to destroy the Careers supplies. I had her light a fire and I told her to run while I blew them up. It worked but when I went back to find her I realized that she had been followed by Marvel. He grabbed her and told me that I would help him kill Cato or he'd kill her and I agreed. But he went back on his word and killed her. I killed him," I informed him at the end with my head faced onto the ground. I didn't want to see what he thought of me now.

We were both silent for a while before Thresh sighed and I looked up to him. He looked hurt that he had lost Rue but he didn't look angry with me. Maybe he wouldn't kill me for what had happened to her. Maybe he had realized that the whole thing had been a stupid accident. He finally shook his head at me and I cocked mine to the side. "You didn't have to do that. But thank you for being with her. She loved you a lot. She looked up to you," he told me and despite what I was feeling, I smiled slightly.

I tried to think about what I could say back to him but I had no idea. As I was about to tell him that I was sorry for his loss a loud call come from the woods, not far from where we were. "Clove!" I heard Cato shout.

My breath caught in my throat as I turned back and looked at the young girl whose corpse laid on the ground near my feet. Judging by the sound of his shout I could tell that he wasn't far from us. We probably had less than a minute before he got here and I didn't want him to take out his anger on Thresh. Not here, not yet. "Thresh you need to go. Thresh go!" I yelled and finally he tore his look away from the woods and looked back at me. "Cato is coming and he won't be very happy with you for killing her. She was still his friend and his partner," I told him softly and he looked at me with the small shake of his head.

He pulled the sword from his sheath and I felt my heart sink. This couldn't happen, not yet. Neither one was in a good state to fight the other right now. Thresh was damaged from just realizing what had happened to his friend and he had just brutally killed Clove. Cato on the other hand, was about to see his friend dead. "No, I'll take care of him now," Thresh growled as he took a few steps to where Cato's call had come from.

Dashing to meet back up with Thresh I grabbed his hand and pulled him back to me, shaking my head quickly. This fight wouldn't end well for either of them. They were going to forget technique and just fight on anger. And that wouldn't end well. "Don't. Not while he's mad. You won't win this fight, I promise you that," I told him and I saw a brief anger flash before his eyes for a moment. But he slowly nodded at me and slipped his sword back into its sheath. "Go now, before it's too late," I told him with wide eyes.

Cato would be here soon and I knew that we didn't have much longer. Damn, maybe we should have camped farther out then we actually had. This might have gone a little better had we done that. "What about you? Come on, you can come back with me," he told me and I found myself caught in my place. Thresh was my friend but I loved Cato. "But you don't want too," he said to me softly and I found myself nodding sadly. "You did fall in love with him out here, didn't you?" He asked me and once more I nodded. He sighed but nodded to me anyways. "Be careful with him, Aspen," Thresh warned me and I nodded slowly.

Nodding at him slowly I walked up to him and pushed him gently back to the area where the wheat field was. "I will," I promised him and he nodded at me. "Now go before he gets here. He's close," I told the gigantic Tribute.

Turning away from him I waited to see Cato jump from the bushes but before I saw the blonde haired Tribute I heard Thresh call back to me from behind me. I turned back and cocked my eyebrow at him. "Hey. Just know that when it comes time for the end I will fight him. And I will try to make it back home," he told me with an expression that was between sorrow and anger.

Once more I nodded at him and gave him the tiniest smile that I possibly could. "I know that. I wouldn't expect anything else. Now go!" I yelled and he began to walk away. I slowly turned back to where Clove lay and walked over to her. "I'll take care of him," I said more to myself than Thresh. Before I leaned down to the younger girl I looked back to be sure that Thresh was gone. I saw the bushes rustle as he blew through them and I took a deep breath. Thank God he was gone. Cato would never need to know.

Carefully, I leaned down to where Clove was laying and I slipped my fingers over her eyes. I slipped her eyelids shut and sighed when I turned back to look at her. She wasn't exactly a good person to me and I wasn't really fond of her but that didn't mean that she didn't deserve a death like this. She didn't deserve me to desecrate her body. I wished her family a silent prayer and stood from my spot. Carefully I took one of my throwing knives and rubbed the cold blade over my stomach before pulling my jacket over it. I made sure that my blade was soaked in my own blood before I stood and waited for Cato.

Just as I wondered where the Tribute was I heard a loud crash and I watched as he launched himself through the trees. His face was bright red and I knew that he must have been woken up by Clove's call. I suppose that the sound of the cannon had terrified him. He came dashing forward and his eyes briefly flicked to me, but seeing that I was still standing he turned his face back to his District partner. "Clove! No," he cried out as he dropped to his knees, gathering her body in his hands. "Hey, come on. Look at me," he told her and I felt my heart break for him. I wasn't fond of her but I did feel bad for him. I knew what it was like to lose a friend. "Damn it!" He yelled loudly and I jumped as he laid her body back on the ground still keeping her head in his hands.

Slowly I walked over to him and took a seat in the grass. He was hurting right now and I didn't want to say anything to piss him off. He was upset enough as is. Still though, I had to wonder why he looked so torn up over her death. "I thought you said that when the time came you would fight her and you would kill her," I said. I had expected him to retaliate against me angrily but he just sat there like he hadn't even heard me in the first place. I sighed and put my hand gently on his shoulder. "At least you don't have to be the one to do it now. You never laid a hand on her," I told him softly and he finally looked up to me.

He brushed the hairs that I had knocked free during our fight from her face and he kissed her softly on the cheek. In that moment I felt my heart get torn in two. I hadn't seen much of the gentle side of Cato and it was weird for me. But it was also nice to see him act like a human being. "That was never what it was about," he told me and I glanced over to him. "We knew that we were going to have to kill each other. That was what we had planned for. The best one would win and the other would die knowing that at least they had tried. It was never in our minds that someone else would kill one of us. We thought that we were indestructible," he said and I nodded slowly despite the fact that he wasn't looking at me. "What happened?" He asked as he looked over to me.

It wasn't like he was crying but I could see the emotions flitting through his eyes. He stared at me waiting for an answer and I took a breath in. He couldn't know exactly what had happened. He would get up and run after Thresh. I couldn't just sell out my friend. Not when he had been the one to save me not five minutes ago. "I came to get the bags. I'm sorry, I should have told you," I told him, waiting for a response. But he never said anything, only stared at me. "But while I was running with them she came and attacked me. I didn't know what else to do so I killed her," I said, hoping that Cato would take the news better if he had thought that I had killed her.

Cato stared at me for a moment and I waited for him to say something. I waited for him to attack me or to yell at me but he never did. Eventually he merely laughed and shook his head. "Liar," he said and I felt the color drain from my face. "Tell me what really happened. The back of her head is smashed in and she has no knife wound. So clearly if you killed her you didn't use the knife. Something blunt hit her and it hit her hard. Harder then you could do. So what happened? The truth, Aspen," he said and I took a deep breath.

There was no real way to tell what was going to be better. Should I tell Cato the truth or should I still try and cover up for Thresh? I thought about it for a moment and sighed. I had to tell him the truth. He already knew that it wasn't me who had killed her so I might as well just save the fight and tell him the truth. "I really did come out here to grab the bags, I thought that we needed them. Everything was fine until Clove really did attack me when I was running back. She knocked me over and we fought for a while. We were pretty evenly matched and then- then Thresh grabbed her," I said and I saw the anger immediately radiate through Cato's eyes. I knew that he wasn't fond of Thresh but this must have made it ten times worse. "She had mentioned that you had all killed Rue and he interrogated her about it. That's when she called your name. He threw her against the Cornucopia until she was dead," I softly finished the story.

For a while he sat there in silence until he gently laid down her head on the grass and said a soft goodbye to her. I sighed deeply as he stood to look at me. He towered over me but he wasn't trying to scare me, he was only staring at me. Trying to figure out what it had been that he was missing. "Well that all makes sense to me except for one part. You said that Thresh killed her right?" He asked me and I nodded slowly. "How come you're still alive then?" He asked me and I sighed.

There were two options. I could lie and say that I had run away from him while he was taking care of Clove and I hadn't come back until he had left. Or I could tell him the truth. I sighed, knowing that the scene would be played in the highlights of the Games anyways. He might as well know now. "He let me go. For Rue. For everything that I did for her. He spared my life because it was his way of thanking me for taking care of her when he wasn't there," I told him, leaving out the part where he had offered to take me with him.

He sat there for a moment before scoffing and twisting the roots of the grass on the ground. "How nice of him," he scoffed before standing up. I stood after him and watched as he turned to the area of the wheat field, right where Thresh was hiding. "I'm gonna kill him," Cato growled before beginning to march off to where Thresh was waiting for the end of the Games. I jumped forward and grabbed Cato's arm, pulling him back to me. He whipped around angrily and I gulped deeply at his dark glare. "Get off of me, Aspen. Now," he hissed at me.

Part of me wanted to let go of him and let him hunt down Thresh but I refused to let that happen to the District 11 boy. So I kept my hand on his arm and let it snake up to his chest. "Please Cato, don't. You're angry and this is a bad time to take care of him. You aren't going to be thinking straight. He could get the upper hand and kill you. You won't be using strategy, just anger. Come on, please," I told him. He stared at me and for a moment I thought that he was going to listen to me but he finally shook his head and pushed past me. "I'm not telling you not to do it I'm just saying please don't do it now! Cato, stop!" I yelled to him.

Faster than I had thought was possible, Cato whipped back around to me and marched over to me so that he was towering over me with a furious gaze on his face. "Why?!" He yelled and I jumped at the severe raise in his voice. He lowered his voice as he realized that he had startled me but the fury was still in his eyes. I figured that he didn't really mean what he was saying, he was just angry that he had lost his friend to a Tribute he was determined to kill. I shouldn't take anything he says to seriously. "What the hell do you care if I go after him? What do you care what happens?" He hissed at me with a red face.

I wasn't really sure what it was that had come over me but a sudden flash of anger shot through me and I saw red. Without thinking about the repercussions I pulled my hand back and slapped Cato across the face. He looked back at me with the anger dissipated from his eyes, now replaced by shock. "How could you even say something like that? Because I love you, you idiot!" I screamed without realizing what I had even just said. Maybe had I been a little less mad I would have seen the shock in his eyes. "I don't want you to go and do something stupid. And damn you I've never said that before and this was not the way that I wanted to say it! How could you even think that you mean so little to me after everything that we've been through? You are such a-"

Half of me was glad that he had shut me up but the other part wanted to keep ranting to him. He pushed his face to mine and he shoved me back to the open area around the Cornucopia. His mouth was pressed roughly against mine and he had his hand pressed against the back of my head. Our hips were grinding roughly together and I could tell that he was taking his frustrations out on me. And I was taking mine out on him. At the moment I never wanted him to stop, I wanted nothing more than for him to lay us down and let me take out all of the stress on him but he pulled away from me and I took a few deep breaths in, hardly able to breath now. "Shut up," he told me and I couldn't help but to laugh. "Come on I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry Aspen, all right? Come on, let's go back," he told me and I nodded. We slowly made our way back to the area we had come from, both taking deep breaths. Cato was holding the District 2 bag and I still had the one for District 12 bag on my back. "See what the hell was so important about these stupid packs," he snorted and I nodded. It was killing me, not knowing what was in these packs. "So you really love me huh?" He asked smugly after a moment of silence.

I stopped dead in my tracks and stared at him. He wasn't facing me but I knew that he wore a huge smirk on his face. "What?" I stupidly asked him. "No it was just something that I said because you upset me and it was the only thing that I could think to say. Don't get so cocky with yourself because you aren't that-" I rambled until he finally cut me off.

"I love you too," he told me softly.

This time he turned back to me and stared at me with a smile. "What?" I stupidly asked him once more. He snorted at me and I couldn't help but to shove him. He laughed at me and put an arm over my shoulders. I smiled at his warmth and let myself tuck into his side. I hated to admit it but I loved him more than anything. He was the reason that I was alive and he was the reason that I kept fighting. He stroked my back slowly and I almost didn't realize that he was drawing his name into my back.

As we continued to walk he smirked at me and gave me a soft kiss on my head. I giggled lightly and nearly slapped myself. I might love him but I was not the type to giggle like a lovestruck teenager. "You heard me. Hey no don't get all girly on me now. Just because I said it doesn't mean that you get to act like anything is different," he told me and I nodded with a sweet grin on my face. "How much did Clove get to you?" He asked me and I socked my head to the side. I hadn't said anything about any injuries and I knew that none of them on me were visible at the moment. He laughed at me and shook his head. "I don't care if you were in a fight with her and Thresh saved you or whatever the hell happened. She had to have gotten you at least once. How?" He asked me and I sighed.

Leaning down I yanked up the pant leg and showed him the long cut from where Clove had gotten me when I had fallen. Once he nodded at me I dropped the leg and raised up my shirt to show him the nasty cut that she had made in my stomach. "She got me once on the shin and in the stomach. Nothing too serious but it hurts. Shit though I'd rather have something for the burns rather than something for the cuts," I said as I gently ran a hand over the arm where my burns were. They didn't have the stinging burn anymore but there was a constant throb that got even worse when I moved. Burn cream was the only thing that I could think that I needed.

We arrived back at the area we had been in last night and I sighed as I dropped the two bags that I had picked up during the Feast. Slowly I dropped to the ground and Cato came down right behind me. We both sat together and stared at the packs, nervous that it was either a trap or it would be totally useless. "Still you're going to need to get something on those. With the Death Match right around the corner we don't need you getting injured or infected. There's only six of us left with Clove gone. Three girls and three guys. They're ready to get rid of us," he told me and I nodded slowly. "So what do you say? Who opens their pack first?" He asked me and I stared at both.

Despite the fact that I wanted to know what the Gamemakers thought that I needed I was more concerned with what was in the gigantic pack for District 2. I wanted to know that my trip had at least been made for something. So I sighed and motioned for him to grab the District 2 pack. He did so and stared at me, waiting for me to say something. "Well I was starting to think that nothing is actually in mine. So you go first," I told him. He nodded at me and went through his pack, pulling black pieces of what looked like a thin metal. "What the hell is that? It looks like some sort of armor," I said as he held up a piece that looked like a shirt. "What do you need armor for?" I asked more myself than him.

Out of curiosity I grabbed a piece of the armor and grabbed a knife that was sitting on the ground. I stabbed at the piece of armor but no matter how hard I tried to puncture the piece of the chest restraint it wouldn't budge. I even back up slightly and threw the knife at the armor but it left no visible mark. Not even a scratch. Whatever this was for was perfect. Nothing was going to pierce this material. The people in the Capitol had given this to Cato because they wanted him to live. This was amazing. He was only going to be vulnerable to head shots. That and it might slow him down a little. Maybe he should just use the chest piece.

Cato grabbed the chest piece from me and shrugged his jacket and shirt off. I blushed lightly as he turned to me with a smirk. He dropped down beside me with the chest piece in hand and I scoffed. He was only doing it to try and get to me. "The Death Match," he finally said and i looked over to him, wondering what he was talking about. "The Gamemakers are trying to hint at something that's coming. But what do you think that this means? Maybe someone else has a long distance weapon?" He said and I shook my head.

I was really the only person left who used a long distance weapon and I wasn't going to hurt him. The only thing that made any sense was that they expected him to be around something sharp. A weapon? Maybe but probably not. No, it was something else. All of a sudden I was thrown back to my time with the wolf mutt and I gasped loudly. Cato turned to me to check if I was OK and I shook my head. "No. A mutt. They're bringing some type of mutt to the Death Match. They gave you the armor because they love you and want to see you win. They don't want you to get hurt," I said to him and he nodded. We waited in silence for a beat before I finally sighed and grabbed the bag with the white twelve painted in it. "So my turn I guess?" I asked him softly and he nodded.

Slowly I opened the pack and pulled out a small vile of medicine. I snorted at the sight of it and rolled my eyes. This was what they were going to give Peeta. I needed it but they had no idea that I was going to get injured with Clove. Had they just not given me anything? Did I really risk my life and nearly die just to grab Cato something and get screwed over myself? "Medicine? How did they know that Clove was going to injure you?" Cato asked and I nearly slapped him for asking something so stupid.

Rolling my eyes I handed the vile over to Cato who took it and rolled it around in his hands. "It wasn't for me. It was for Peeta," I said and he nodded at the memory of when he had injured Peeta. "But I guess in the meantime I can use it for my injuries," I said before digging back through the bag. At first I didn't grab onto anything and I cocked my head. Where was my prize? I searched through a few more times and each time I moved my hand around I caught nothing else in the bag. Assholes! There was nothing in here for me. "Hang on, there's nothing else in here! What the hell, where's my thing? Damn it I risked my life for this thing!" I shouted loudly.

Grabbing the bag out of my hands Cato grabbed mine and shook me so that I stayed still. "Hey calm down. There has to be something in it. Give me that," he told me, grabbing the bag free of my grip. He dug through the bag for a moment before he stopped and raised one of his eyebrows. I leaned towards him and watched as he looked into the small bag. "Aspen there is something in here. It's a letter. It has your name on it," he said as he pulled out a little white envelope. "Did Haymitch write this? Whose handwriting is that?" He asked me.

My mind went shooting back to the memory of when President Snow sent me a letter in the arena. I took a deep breath and grabbed the letter from Cato. I glanced down at the signature and let out a shaky sigh. It wasn't from the President. The writing was wrong. "I don't know. It isn't Haymitch, the writing is too small. It isn't Katniss's either, she doesn't write in cursive. Gale has more of a block type signature, and Prim still writes in the little kid scrawl. I've never seen this writing before," I said to him honestly. The writing was medium sized and loopy, with my first name scrawled neatly across the middle of the envelope.

Slowly Cato scooted so that he was facing me and not glancing over at the letter. I nodded him a thanks for respecting my privacy and took in a deep breath. "Well read it. See what it says. Apparently it's something that you needed," he told me and I nodded. Carefully I opened the letter and pulled out the crisp white page that was on the inside of it. "Better be something saying that we won a vacation or something after this," Cato muttered and I laughed loudly before shoving him and glancing down to read the long letter.

Aspen, hello my dear. I suppose if this letter ever gets to you it means that you don't know who I am. So let me explain. My name is Emilia Antaeus and I am your mother. My hand shot to my mouth and I let out a small squeak. Cato's hand rested on my thigh and I took a deep breath before reading down the letter again. If you're reading this it means that I was Reaped into the Games and I didn't live through them. I gave Haymitch Abernathy this letter and told him to give it to you when the time is right. So the time must be right. Aspen you need to know that your father and I loved you so much. Even though he never got the chance to know you he was always giving you little nicknames as we walked through the streets and it broke his heart when he realized that he wouldn't be able to make it back to you. But I was determined to raise you, and I did. But the time came where I was taken and now I fear that I won't get to see you grow up.

But you are with a good family. The Everdeen's, good friends of mine. They have a daughter a little younger than you. Her name is Katniss. Then there is another family that will look after you, the Hawthorne's. They have a son your age named Gale and I think he'll turn into quite the charming young man. But that doesn't matter for now. Aspen you should know that when the time comes that you receive this letter it means that you are in the arena. I don't want you to make this all about revenge. Please, when you go into those Games don't take a life unless it is truly necessary. Don't blame a death on yourself. Don't let these Games break you. Be the strong girl that I know you are. Fight your way out of these Games and then go home. Find yourself a good man and get married. Have a family. And love them. Get to have the life that I never got to have, and be happy. Don't go searching for trouble.

Don't let them get to you. The other Tributes will use your father and I against you but don't you let them. You be strong and you be sure that when I do see you again, it won't be for a very long time. I wish I could write to you and tell you everything about myself and you but I can't. I don't have time. It is almost time for my interview. Caesar Flickerman is the new Master of Ceremonies this year. He seems nice. He's wearing this horrible pink suit though. My time writing to you is up but please Aspen, don't ever lose your faith. There will always be people rooting for you. And know that no matter what, I'm rooting for you. Your loving mother.

Before I even realized what was happening Cato wiped a tear from my eyes and pulled me into him. Within the minute I was full force sobbing as Cato hushed and consoled me. I buried my face into his shoulder and coughed roughly as he pushed his lips onto my forehead. He ran his thumb in circles over my thigh and tore another large hole in my pants. He took the vile that contained Peeta's medicine and rubbed it over where Clove had cut me before raising my shirt and beginning to rub it in my stomach. I would have hissed at the pain but my mind was somewhere else totally. Once I had reread the note I handed it to Cato and he stared at me with a confused face. "Here, I know you want to read it," I said to him so softly that I had barely heard myself.

He gingerly lifted it out of my hands and I watched as his eyes flitted over the words. Every once in a while a look of pain or confusion would pass over his face. And then there were the understanding nods and the occasional amused smile. "So it seems you got your attitude from your father," he said in an attempt to joke with me. But I merely stared at him with a blank face. "She sounds like she really loved you, Aspen. Hey what happened to her wasn't your fault. Look at me," he told me and I glanced up to his face. "The wounds are taken care of for now and we're safe. Don't think about this right now," he told me softly.

Carefully I folded the note back up into my own bag and sighed as I gently ran my hand over it. Seventeen years ago my mother had written that note. The mother that I had never known. The mother that I wanted nothing more than to be here to tell me that everything would be alright. Cato went to stand and in a sudden panic of losing his contact I caught his arm and pulled him back down to me. "Come here. Please," I begged him softly. He looked at the broken look in my eyes and nodded as he took his spot back besides me.

For a few minutes he sat with me leaning onto his chest. He was spreading warmth through my cold body but I wanted something more. For the first time in my life I wanted physical comfort. And not the hugs that I would get from Gale, Katniss, or Prim. I wanted something that would make me completely forget about the pain. Please take Prim out of the room Katniss, Gale too for that matter. Without giving him any warning I climbed onto Cato's lap and faced him. He was about to ask me what I was doing when I shook my head and pressed my mouth roughly to his. I could tell that I had surprised him as he stiffened at first, but he quick relaxed.

His hands wound their way around me and I smiled as they wrapped in my hair. He tugged lightly at the roots and I did something that I had never done before. I let out the tiniest of moans and his face turned upwards in a smirk. I bit down on his lip roughly and he hissed, opening his mouth slightly. Our tongues wound together, both battling for dominance. But it was clear that neither one of us could win this fight. His hands traveled up my torso and flitted over my chest. They landed on the zipper of my jacket and I smirked as he quickly tugged it down. Helping him, I shrugged out of the garment and let him raise my shirt over my head. He backed off to look at me and I felt the heat raise up to my face. The only men to have ever seen me like this were Gale and his brothers. And that had only been because they had been trying to help me after a stupid hunting accident.

Shocking me, Cato pushed me back onto the ground and I grunted as my back came in contact with the dirt. Cato hovered over me and I stared into his eyes. The normal light blue color was gone and they were almost a black now. Lust. Forgetting about the cameras that were all over the arena, broadcasting us all over Panem, I dropped my hands to his cargo pants. I was fiddling with the button when Cato seemed to finally snap out of it and grab my hands. "No, stop. Aspen stop," he told me, pushing my hands off of him. "Believe me I wouldn't stop you unless I really felt like this wasn't right. And it isn't. Not right now. Not with you like this. You'll regret it later. We have time, all we have to do is win. We focus on that for now and then we can get around to other things," he told me with a smirk and I nodded.

I hated to admit it but he was probably right. I wanted nothing more than to do something to get my mind off of everything, and I really wouldn't mind doing anything with Cato right now. But he was right. The timing was wrong. Cato helped me shrug back into my shirt, his hands lingering slightly at my chest. I glanced up to him and smiled softly as he straightened out the fabric. He shrugged on the chest plate for the armor and I smiled as he put his shirt on over it. The damn thing didn't even look like it was there. We were both about to grab our jackets when a loud boom came from the sky. I jumped up and looked to the sky, but the trees were blocking my view. The cannon had been to alert us that another Tribute had died. And then there were five. "It was a Tribute. Oh my God, do you think it was Peeta?" I babbled as my thoughts rushed to my District partner. Maybe the infection had finally taken care of him.

I mean shit, I knew how painful those were. They made you welcome death. Anything was better than waiting for an infection to take your life. Slowly I stood and walked from our little area, with my bow and arrows tossed over my shoulders. I strapped my knives to me as we walked and kept a close eye out for any sign of a Tribute. But there was nothing. Maybe the death had been on the other side of the arena. But damn it had sounded close. And I really didn't want to wait all night to see who it was. Hell, we might not even make it to the night at the rate that Tributes were dropping now. The Gamemakers were ready to end this. This was day thirteen and they rarely let the Games go for more than two weeks. I was pretty sure that Haymitch's Games had been the only ones to do that. "I hate to say it Aspen but that's who I'd be betting my money on now. No face in the sky. We might have missed it. Maybe we should wait until tonight to see who it was," Cato said to me before I stopped dead in my tracks.

He continued to walk, clearly missing the obvious sign, but then again it really wasn't obvious. I would have missed it too had I not known the look of the shiny golden blade. The one that I had just parted with a few days prior. She was laid peacefully on the ground with a tiny bit of black goo dripping from her mouth. Other than that she seemed unharmed though. Apparently she hadn't been attacked by another Tribute or a mutt. Her death must have been from something internal. But what? She wasn't starving or dehydrated. Not that I knew of anyways. "We don't have to," I finally said to Cato and he stopped where he was walking, turning back to me.

He stopped and stepped right over where the pool of red hair was spread out softly. Cato stared at me like I was off the wall as my sad expression seemed to be fixed right at the empty ground. "What do you mean?" He asked me as I moved the bushes off of where Finch's body lay still. Almost like she was sleeping, just like Clove from earlier.

I pointed to her and I saw the breath leave his chest as he stared down at the younger girl. He hadn't known her or known that she had been stealing from him, but I was sure that he respected the fact that she was incredibly clever. Too clever for her own good. "Right there. It was Finch. The girl from District 5," I said as I leaned down to her. I saw a dark blue berry trapped in her hand and I knitted my eyebrows as I stood up. "She ate the berries that I made you drop yesterday. She ate Nightlock," I said softly. How had she done that? "And now there's only five left. The end is coming and it's coming fast," I said to him softly as I turned back.

He glanced down at her still figure and shook his head. I was sure that he was remembering his close encounter with the lethal berries just a day before. They were dangerous and caught plenty of Tributes off guard. "She must not have known what they were," he said softly and I scoffed at him. Not like he knew why but I knew that he was wrong.

Shaking my head at him softly I leaned back down to the red headed girl and closed her eyes. She hadn't really been my friend, but I had known her and been rather fond of her. I would have liked to know her better. "Finch knew everything about anything when it came to berries and plants. She knew what she was eating. I just don't think she wanted to die a painful death. She wanted something fast and final. Rest in peace, Finch. You were a good person," I said as I went to stand back by Cato. Just as I did though, the arena went dark and I could barely see my hand in front of me. "What the hell?" I whispered at the sudden darkness.

Subconsciously I moved closer to Cato who wrapped a protective arm around my waist. My breath caught in my throat as I realized the arena was under an eerie blue lighting. Whatever this was it wasn't natural. Something bad was coming. "Clouds maybe?" He asked me softly and I shook my head. "It can't be nighttime it's only about the middle of the day. There's no way that we were in the out cove for that long. Were we?" He asked me and I shook my head. It had just been light. No way would the sun go down that fast.

He glanced down to me and I shook my head once more. "No, I looked at the sun when we came out to check for the Tribute. It was only at the middle of the sky. Cato it's like only one o'clock at the latest. And there are no clouds in the sky. It's just dark," I told him with a sigh. I liked to claim that I always knew what was going on, but I had no idea what was happening at the moment. Suddenly a heavy downpour started and I turned to Cato. "Rain? What the hell are they doing? What is this?" I asked.

The rain had only been falling for half a minute but it had already soaked through my hair and clothes. The only part of me that wasn't wet were my feet. The storm picked up, winds blowing everywhere are whipping the water droplets into my body like bullets. Like I hadn't been cold enough before. The bushes began to shake and I slowly pulled my bow off of my back. Nocking an arrow, I turned to Cato but his eyes were solely focused on the shifting bushes. A low growl came out of the bushes and I let my breath coming out in ragged gasps. I would have recognized that sound anywhere. "Welcome to the Death Match," Cato growled at me as he drew his sword and faced the menacing woods. It was time to fight.

A/N: Dun dun dun! Here we go everyone. The Games are coming to a close and there will only be one more chapter before we see how exactly the Seventy Fourth Hunger Games will end! But the story will probably still have another few chapters after that one. Now I'm intending on only having the Games be about half of the next chapter, as there really isn't much left. So that means that I need something to fill in the rest. And I would like that to be some point of views with other characters. Probably all of the ones that I had done before but I might throw in a new one. Is there anyone that you all would like to see? And this can be absolutely anyone! So for my own curiosity, any guesses on what will happen in the Death Match? I'll give you a shout out at the end of the next chapter if you can guess right! Please let me know what you think guys! I like to know if you're liking the pretty much strictly Aspen/Cato chapter. Or if you liked her moments with Clove and Thresh. Anyways I'll shut up now. As always thank you to all of my new follows and favorites. And a huge thank you to my reviewers **Guest, SylviaHunterOfArtemis, RosaSilvermist, **and for my three reviews from **Acidic Rose**! You guys are so awesome and keep the reviews coming! The Death Match should be ready soon -A


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: So I just wanted everyone to know that the first two points of view in this chapter both start at the same point, but it rewinds a little bit from where the last chapter left off. You guys should be able to follow it, but I just wanted to give you a head's up. Anyways enjoy the end of the Seventy Fourth Annual Hunger Games!

IN DISTRICT 12...

Hundreds of miles away from the intense air of the arena, in District 12, sat four people inside of the Everdeen household. Primrose, Katniss and their mother were all watching the screen closely, their faces heating up at the moment. Aspen was currently pressed to Cato, their hands roaming over each other and their mouths locked together. The Everdeen mother watched the pair with dark eyes for a moment. She wasn't a fan of the District 2 boy but she did see the way that Aspen looked at him. She thought of the girl like her own daughter so she would always be protective of her. After all, that was what she had promised her mother, the woman who had once been her best friend. She laughed lightly as she gauged the reaction of the other three people in the room.

Her youngest daughter Primrose Everdeen was watching the screen with wide eyes. She thought about asking her youngest daughter to leave the room but she didn't see the point. Kids didn't get to be children anymore and she knew that her daughter was wise beyond her twelve years. Plus she was relatively confident that the Gamemakers would shut their broadcast off if the pair didn't stop. Either that or they would send something to separate the pair. She turned her gaze to her older daughter and let a small smile creep across her face. Katniss Everdeen looked extremely conflicted. She knew that while her daughter wanted Aspen to be happy, she wished that it had been with anyone but the District 2 male. The one who had caused so much trouble in these Games.

Part of her thought it was funny to watch the reaction of her oldest daughter. Unlike the other three in the room, Katniss's face was a bright red. She was obviously uncomfortable watching the pair have their fun but she was determined to watch the television. If for some reason Aspen wouldn't make it to the end she wanted to make sure she saw the last few moments of her friend's life. Aspen had a good chance to win though. The only other living females were Finch, the girl from District 5 and Coral, the girl from District 4. Finch had gotten her bag first, filled with food and water. Coral on the other hand had gotten her bag from the Feast after everyone else and the world had stared in confusion at her gift. Most people hadn't really even known what it was. Aspen had a thirty three percent chance to live. And as of today she was the most likely of the small group to make it.

Sighing deeply, she shifted her gaze to the fourth person in the room. The only male in the room wasn't a child of the eldest Everdeen but she treated him as one. Gale Hawthorne was a good boy and she knew that her two girls as well as Aspen were fond of the boy. However she also knew that Gale favored one of the girls. He loved Aspen that much was painfully obvious. She didn't blame him, for everything that Aspen had been through she was a wonderful girl. It had been clear to everyone that one day either Aspen or Katniss would marry Gale, more than likely Aspen, but things had changed now. Now it wasn't even clear if Aspen would ever come back home. But as of recently it seemed like the Everdeen and Hawthorne family would get to see the last Antaeus once more. And if she did get to come back everyone knew that her heart would belong to the Hadley boy. She had also recently noticed that Gale and Katniss had become closer. They would spend most nights laying together, curled up on the couch, making sure that Aspen was safe. They cared for the older girl and their love for her had driven the two closer together in the past few weeks.

She watched as Katniss hooked her arm around her sister and seemed to be ready to pull her younger sister out of the room at any minute. Primrose sighed and shook her sister's arm off of her. Prim loved Katniss more than anything but she was more of a mother than her actual mother was. She knew that her older sister was only trying to protect the innocence that Prim had left but she didn't want the protection. The youngest Everdeen knew what was about to happen and she didn't care. She knew that it was something that people who loved each other did. She wanted to see Aspen be happy. Even if it meant watching something that was only meant for private eyes. Prim wanted to know that if Aspen did end up dying in the Death Match that she would at least have died loving someone.

At the sight of her sisters wide eyes, Katniss Everdeen was about to smash the television to bits. This was nothing that she wanted to be seeing. Having known Aspen since the pair were children she knew that this was nothing that the older girl had ever done. As far as Katniss knew, Aspen's first kiss had been with Cato back at the party that President Snow had thrown. Her blush increased tenfold when she saw Cato's tongue fit out of his mouth, and Aspen let out a soft moan. She watched out of the corner of her eyes as a smirk rose on Cato's mouth and Aspen bit down on his lower lip. Katniss whipped back to her mother but realized that she was fixated on the screen with almost a hypnotic look. As much as she hated to admit it, the whole thing looked like fun. She was shocked that Aspen was even doing something like this. While she usually was the one of the two to draw stared from boys in District 12, one remark or glare from Aspen would normally send them running back home. She was never one for flirting men. What was different about Cato?

On the other end of the couch Gale Hawthorne dug his short nails into the fabric of the couch. He had been slowly coming to terms with the fact that Aspen was in love with Cato Hadley but he had in no way been prepared for this. He hated the Tribute from District 2 but he knew that Aspen loved him, and that was what mattered. As long as she was happy he would support her. But this was not something that he wanted to see. Cato's hands shot over Aspen's stomach and Gale felt his hands tear through the fabric as the Tribute's hands briefly laid on her chest. Gale tore his hands away from the couch, not wanting to make an even bigger mess and watched with horror as Cato's hands pulled at her zipper. He thought that Aspen would stop him but she only helped him shrug her out of the garment.

Reactions throughout the room were mixed. Gale felt his blood boil hotter than it ever had. He was trying to get over his feelings for Aspen, and he thought that he was doing a rather good job, but maybe now it was a matter of controlling his anger. The Everdeen mother felt her body go weak at the sight of the younger kids. She missed days like that with her husband. It was one of the many things she missed about him. The blush on Katniss's face had spread to her neck and chest and he had to refrain from leaving the room. That was still her best friend and even though she could strangle her right now, she had to stay and watch. Prim was drawn to both of the figures on screen. One she considered her sister and the other was a good looking boy from District 2. Without meaning to, her eyes dropped to his bare chest.

Moving her head over to check on the other residents of the home, Katniss saw where her younger sister's eyes were. And that was not something that she would tolerate. She nearly jumped out of her skin as she shook her younger sister. "Prim, cover your eyes. Now!" She yelled when the younger girl ignored her. Prim jumped and shut her eyes, not wanting to listen to the incessant rants of her older sister about how inappropriate that was. The couch shifted slightly and Katniss looked to see that Gale was standing from his spot on the couch. "Gale wait, don't leave," she said and watched as he turned back to her with a nasty look on his face. She had known that he would be upset at the actions of Aspen. "Come on just stay for a minute," she begged him, hoping that Aspen would come to her senses.

Had looks been able to kill, Katniss would have been dead at the glare that Gale was giving her. Although so would Aspen and Cato. And a whole other bunch of people as well. "Why?" He hissed at her and saw Katniss recoiled slightly. He sighed and tried to calm himself slightly, if nothing else so that he wouldn't take out his anger on her. That wasn't fair. "So I can watch Aspen do that? No thanks Katniss, you know that I don't want to watch that," he told her before turning to leave the room.

Anger spiking through her veins, Katniss stood and set her dark glare on her best friend. Gale turned back to look at her and raised his eyes at her angry stare. He shook his head and turned back to the door, stopping when he heard Katniss call out to him. "Look, I know you care for her but this is ridiculous. You can't just leave the room because of that," she said and he turned back to her. He was about to give her a biting reply but she beat him to it. "She lost Rue and whatever that was that she got clearly didn't help anything. She's weak and needs someone to be there for her. And that's him," Katniss said softly and Gale let out his breath.

He had felt for Aspen when she had been with Rue during her final moments. Most everyone in Panem had cried at the loss of the youngest Tribute, and Aspen's reaction to it. Even Gale had let a tear out when he had seen how broken she was. When Cato had found her and taken care of her it had been the one time that Gale was thankful for him. Slowly Gale shook his head and turned to look at the television. Aspen was shirtless, laid on her back in the dirt with her hands at the button on Cato's pants and he let the anger once more boil in his veins. "Whatever. I'm not staying to watch this. And you shouldn't let Prim watch it either," he said, nodding to the younger girl.

Sick of feeling like everyone was ignoring her and choosing her life for her, Prim rolled her eyes behind her lids. She knew that Gale and Katniss would fight until the day that they died over this and she wanted to put a stop to this now. She was sick of the fighting. There was enough on the television, she didn't need to hear it between two of the most important people in her life. "That's why my eyes are closed," Prim announced with her arms crossed. She couldn't see what was happening between the pair but she knew that they were both facing her now. "Not that I don't know what they're doing. I'm twelve guys, not stupid. We all know what's going on out there," she said under her breath.

Not far from her she heard Katniss scoff and she couldn't help the small smile that crossed her face. She didn't really know exactly what was happening but she wanted to prod at her sister. Hey, that's what younger siblings were for. "Prim!" Katniss shrieked at the words of her younger sister. She had never heard Prim say anything like that before. "They won't really keep the cameras on them will they?" She asked her mother, who merely shrugged her shoulders at her daughter. She had thought that they might have, but now she wasn't so sure. Katniss turned back to the television and raised her eyebrows when she saw that Cato was actually stopping Aspen. She saw that Gale had turned back to leave and she yelled after him. "Hey, Gale wait! He's stopping her. He didn't let her go through with it. He stopped her. Does that make him any better?" She snapped to her older friend.

Stopping short, Gale turned to the television to see if Katniss had been telling him the truth. It seemed like she was right. Cato was telling her that now wasn't the time, that she would regret it if she did it. He could tell that Aspen was shocked with her actions as she shook her head and smiled bashfully at Cato. He wanted to think that Cato had really done it out of genuine concern that she would be making a mistake, but he was still convinced that he was playing the Game. Gale shook his head and turned to look at Katniss. "No. He only stopped her do that he could look like the hero," he said darkly before turning back to the television set.

Fury shot through her veins as Katniss stood back up from the couch and marched over to where Gale stood. He was watching her with a blank stare, probably not phased at all by his friend. "Really? After all of this time you still don't think that he cares about her in the slightest? After everything that happened between the two of them you still don't think that he feels something for her?" She hissed at him. It wasn't like Katniss approved of the boy from District 2 but she at least was sure that he had feelings for her. He would have killed her long ago if it had only been for his image. That, or he wouldn't have cared so much about her when he had found her after Rue.

Slowly Gale shook his head and walked up to his friend. Unlike Aspen, who only came up to his chest, Katniss stood at his chin. Of course, seven inches separated the two girls. For some reason Gale had come to the conclusion not long ago that Cato really did care for his best friend. But Gale still didn't think that Aspen had any business being with him. "I know he does," he finally said softly to Katniss, who raised her eyebrows in surprise at his comment. "But he's from District 2," he said to her and Katniss scoffed loudly. Gale ignored her and turned back to the television, cocking his head as he saw Aspen staring down at the body of a girl with bright red hair. "Is that the girl from District 5, Finch right?" He asked and saw as Prim opened her eyes. Katniss nodded and both she and Gale sat back down on the couch, the argument forgotten about for now. "She ate the Nightlock. I thought that she was good at all of the survival stuff," Gale muttered.

Katniss nodded at Gale slowly. She knew that Finch was really only good at identifying berries and plants. That was probably the only reason that she had even managed to get the 5 in training. That, and the fact that she was fast. Aspen was the only one that really matched her for speed. "She is. It's like Aspen just said, she did it so that she could have a quick and painless death. She didn't want to suffer through the slow death that she feared some of the remaining Tributes might give her," Katniss said before sighing. She fixed her eyes on the screen and leaned forward as she watched the arena go dark. What the hell? Where had that come from? "What's happening? Why did the arena go dark? Gale, what are they doing?" She asked her best friend.

Fear was slowly raising in Gale. His mouth had filled with bile as he realized what was happening. There were only five people left now and tomorrow would mark the two week point since the Games had begun. They wanted to end this now, and that was what they were going to do. "It's the Death Match," Gale muttered softly. He watched the screen closely and felt his heart leap into his throat when he was what the Gamemakers were sending after the pair. It wasn't abnormal for Gamemakers to put mutts in the Death Match, but this was more than he had ever heard of. These things were something totally different. "Oh my God, look at what they're doing. Those assholes. They can't do that!" Gale yelled, slamming his hands onto the table in front of him. He saw Prim jump to his left and he realized that she was shaking, tears rising in her eyes. These Games were about to become real. "Prim, go to your room okay? You don't need to see what's about to happen," he told her softly as he watched the first tear slip from her eyes. He knew that she felt so guilty about Aspen's predicament.

Tears were steadily falling out of Prim's eyes as she watched the television set closely. Rain was pouring down on Aspen and Cato, who were standing back to back with their weapons raised, and the screen was now split onto the other Tributes. Thresh was holding his sword, ready for a fight. Coral was up in a tree, taking in what was happening, and Peeta was heading straight for the Cornucopia. Katniss stood and went to move Prim back into her room but the younger Everdeen ripped her arm away from her older sister. "No I'm not leaving! It's my fault that she's there so I want to see what happens!" She shrieked to Katniss, tears pouring down her face.

Katniss felt her heart slowly breaking at the look of desperation on her younger sister's face. She knew that Prim would do anything to get Aspen out of the arena but that wasn't an option. "Prim, this was not your fault okay? She knows that it wasn't your fault but she wouldn't want you to see this. Please go," she begged her younger sister, who sat completely still. Katniss sighed and shook her head, turning back to watch the scene unfold on the screen. She was terrified enough watching the screen, she could only imagine how Aspen felt. She saw as a blue image of the mutts came onto the screen and she felt her stomach roil. "What the hell are they sending in there? No one will survive this! They aren't going to have their damn Victor if they do this! Someone has to do something!" She yelled to no one in particular. Gale walked over and grabbed Katniss's hand and Prim's as well, sitting between the two girls on the couch. The screen went silent as a golden muzzle was seen and the trees slowly parted for it, a low growl emitting from its chest. "Oh my God, what is that?" Katniss barely managed to get out, as the silence of the arena was replaced with the sharp scream that came from Aspen.

IN DISTRICT 2...

The Hadley family sat in their living room along with Julie and Skye, all staring at the screen awkwardly. Their son, friend, and brother was doing something that none of them wanted to see. Unlike Aspen Antaeus, Cato had a family that didn't want to watch him acting like a hormonal teenager. They understood that both he and Aspen were weak from everything that had happened. Aspen had lost her friend and Cato was watching the girl he loved slipping through the cracks. He wanted nothing more than to protect her and he didn't know how. There was no protecting people in the Games, it was only pray to God that they would make it out.

Nineteen days after their family member had left to go into the Games, the Hadley family and their two friends were ready to see their boy once more. Carrie sat on the large armchair, on top of Dean who was cradling Marley gently. The young girl was babbling softly at the group but with a few shushes from her mother, she fell silent. It wasn't like the chatter wasn't normally appreciated, but today wasn't really the right day. The family was getting tense after having not seen their son for so long. And they all knew that the Death Match would be approaching soon with only six Tributes left. No one wanted to mention the upcoming fight though.

Like usual, Aidan sat underneath his older brother against the floor. He was trying to watch the television but it was disgusting. He loved Cato and thought that Aspen was actually pretty, for a District 12 girl at least. But he didn't want to watch his brother do adult things with her. He made a small noise of disgust and Dean laughed softly. While he didn't blame his younger brother for the way that he was acting with the girl he had to wonder if Cato could have waited a little while. He couldn't deny it though, Aspen was a very pretty girl, and she clearly had the wit and temper to keep up with Cato. Carrie lightly poked at Aidan with her foot and the younger boy swatted it away. She couldn't help but to sigh at the sight of her brother-in-law and the girl from District 12. She missed her late night kisses with her husband, since the Games had started he hadn't really felt right being intimate with her. She couldn't blame him.

The rest of the family sat in minor discomfort as they watched the pair on the screen increase in intimacy. Julie and Skye both felt their faces flare and tempers roll slightly. Skye curled her fists and sighed deeply. She loved Cato and thought that Aspen was a good person for him to be with. They seemed to complement each other well and she could see that he loved her more than anything else. The looks that he gave her were ones that Skye had never gotten from him. She was glad to see that he had found someone to love but it still left a little burn that it hadn't been her. But as long as she was always in his life and he was happy, that was all that mattered to her. Of course that still didn't mean that she wanted to see him hook up with Aspen. She had heard enough of his conquests back when they trained at the Academy together and that had been odd enough. She smirked when she wondered how those girls felt now.

Like her friend, Julie felt herself shift uncomfortably as she watched Cato and Aspen stay locked together. She loved her best friend but even she had to admit that he was terrible about controlling himself. Granted she had started their little bonding session, but he had done nothing to stop her. While she pitied herself for not winning over Cato's heart, she pitied his family more. They didn't want to watch their son do something that was meant for only married couples, but she also knew that they didn't want to risk missing anything if they got up and walked away from the screen. She sighed, part of her wishing that it was her on top of him, the other part hoping that he would get to leave the arena with her. Julie wasn't sure exactly how she felt about Aspen, but she wanted Cato to be happy. And he wouldn't be happy without her. She pulled her hands through her blonde hair nervously and shook her head.

The Games were normally broadcasted no matter what was happening on screen but Carrie couldn't help but to hope that the screen would cut away from the pair. Although worse things had been shown on screen. Bloody deaths, rapes, and much worse. The whole thing just felt wrong to her. She knew that what they were going through was something that was only to be done in private. Sure Cato wouldn't care but she figured that the moment that Aspen realized what was happening she would be mortified. And she couldn't blame the girl. "We shouldn't be watching this," Carrie finally said, breaking the silence that had fallen over the room. "It just, it seems private. I know that they're on national television but still. Let's give them some sense of privacy. They wouldn't want us to see this," she said softly.

The matriarch of the Hadley family looked over at her daughter-in-law with a gentle smile. She loved Carrie more than she had ever thought that she would. She was like herself, not much of a District 2 girl. That was what the girls had bonded over at first. Alana sighed and shook her head. She knew that her son was one to have plenty of female suitors but she never wanted to know what he did with them. She had always told him that as long as he was safe with them she would leave him be. But now he was dangling his private life for the world to see and Alana was extremely uncomfortable. No mother wanted to hear or see her son do things like that. It wasn't appropriate. "I would love nothing more than to change this but we can't. I don't want to watch my son do something like that but I'm not willing to risk something happening," she told her daughter-in-law, giving her an apologetic look.

Shifting again at the uncomfortable topic, Julie accidentally kicked Skye. The other girl looked at her with the cock of her head and Julie shook her head quickly. Skye knew that her friend was extremely uncomfortable at the screen. She had always been the one of the two that had been more determined to win over Cato. She could only imagine how she felt, looking at her best friend with some new girl on the screen. "How do we even know that something is going to happen?" Julie asked and every eye in the room turned to her. "They're just kissing. I've known Cato since we were kids, this isn't the first girl that he's ever kissed. He won't go farther than that. He's smart," she said softly, not really believing her own words. Cato wasn't the type to think physical relations through.

Next to her, Julie heard Skye snort and she turned to look at her friend. Skye glanced over at the television and sighed when she realized that the pair were tugging at each other's lips roughly, both wearing small smiles. She scoffed and turned away from the screen looking at her friend. It wasn't the first time she had ever seen Cato kiss someone but she didn't want to see it. "Have you ever seen him act like that with someone?" She asked Julie as she turned back to her. The other girl sat in silence and dropped her head, a small glare settling over her features. "Yeah, me either," she said softly as she sat back in the couch.

Being Cato's only older sibling, Dean had always been the one to defend him. Even now, when Cato was off in the Hunger Games, Dean still felt the need to defend his brother. He knew that his brother wasn't exactly innocent when it came to his relationships but that didn't mean that everyone should be discussing it. His physical relationship with Aspen wasn't what they should all be focused on. "The boy is almost nineteen. By the time I was nineteen, Marley had been born," Dean said and he felt Carrie stiffen on top of him. He felt bad for dragging her into it but he had to say something. "Look I know you guys don't want to see him do something like that but you have to know that this wouldn't exactly be his first time. I don't know about her, but I would assume that it is her first time," Dean guessed.

She knew that her son was only guessing about whether or not Aspen really knew what she was doing with Cato. But Alana knew for sure that Aspen had never done it before. She had no qualms about the girl, but no mother ever wanted to know that their son is doing that with some girl. "Dean I do not think I need to hear about yours or Cato's private life. I love you boys but that doesn't mean that I want to know what's happening behind closed doors," she said to her son, who dropped his head.

Once more Skye turned to the television and she shook her head as Cato was testing the waters with Aspen. He would lightly brush his hands over her chest, seeing if she was going to push him away from her. Smart boy. "Dean is right though. It isn't his first time," she said out loud and noticed all of the sideways looks that were sent to both her and Julie. Her stomach leaped into her throat and she shook her head. "I mean Cato never touched Julie or I like that but I've heard the stories. He was never really as train and sleep only as he made you all think," she said, making small mutters shoot across the room.

For as long as he could remember Aidan had always followed everything that Cato had done. He was training to go into the Games, he was training with a sword, and he even looked like Cato. They shared mannerisms and even dressed the same. His parents always thought that the way that Aidan followed everything that his older brother had been adorable. But they had hated the fact that Aidan also had learned Cato's sense of humor. "He's been getting a different type of work out," Aidan snickered from the floor.

Standing from her seat on the couch with her husband, Alana walked over to Aidan and grabbed him by the shoulder. He looked up at his mother with fear in his eyes, hoping that she would let his comment slip. "Aidan! You are not old enough to be saying things like that. When these Games are over you are not leaving that room of yours for a week. That was not a nice thing that you just said," she hissed at her son who slowly sunk back to his seat on the floor. "And all of you, stop it!" She roared, to the shock of the rest of her family. Alana was normally very level headed but she was still a District 2 girl. And she could still be scary beyond belief when she wanted to be. "What do you think that Aspen would be thinking if she heard all of what you were saying right now?" She asked and watched as all eyes in the room dropped.

All except for two. Carrie shifted to look at her mother-in-law who nodded at her. She sighed and pushed Dean to the side lightly so that she could see everyone. "She's right, poor Aspen would be mortified if she could hear what you were all saying right now. She's miserable, she's just trying to be happy. Think about everything that she's been through recently. She saved her best friend's little sister and was put into these Games without even wanting to. She lost her parents to these Games for God's sake!" She yelled and watched as a glassy look filled Skye's eyes. She knew that the girl had lost her brother to the Games and her sister was a Victor, but she may as well have lost her too. "And I know that Cato isn't innocent, he's been screwing with her since day one. She thinks that Rue was her fault and now she doesn't know what to do. She just wants this to all be over. I can't blame her," she said softly.

Julie sighed and moved so that she was leaning off of the edge of the couch. She looked up to the television and shook her head when she saw that Aspen was now a jacket short. As much as Julie wanted to hate the girl, she didn't think that she could. Aspen was a good girl and she had never done anything to make Julie not trust her. If anything, she had Aspen to thank. She saved him from eating the Nightlock. "I hate to admit it but Aspen seems like a good person. I don't doubt that she'll be the girl to make it out. In a few days you'll all get to talk to her and make a final judgement then. But I call it now, something is going to change with her. I mean, have you ever seen one Tribute get so much attention? They bent the rules for her," Julie said with the cock of her head.

All day Damien had been silent, not wanting to get involved in the fight. But what Julie had just said was true. Everything was going to change after this year. For some reason Aspen had affected these Games in a way that no one had before. "You're right Julie," he said as he watched everyone turn their heads to look at him. "Things won't be the same after these Games. If they let two people win this year then they'll have to start letting two people win every year. District 11 was in an uprising over Rue and what Aspen did for her. Thresh spared her because of what she did for the little girl. Seneca Crane clearly favors her. And it seems like President Snow has taken quite the liking to her. If she wins then she has something big coming to her. We all do," he said solemnly.

It seemed like a dark shadow was cast over the room from the patriarch's words. Skye turned her head to the television set and let her eyes widen when she realized that Cato had stopped the actions. Aspen was currently pulling her shirt on, looking somewhat grateful that he had stopped her. "Well on a slightly lighter note it looks like your son has some dignity after all. He stopped her. Why would he do that? I mean, don't boys like never want to stop it even if they know it's a bad idea?" Skye asked, feeling slightly foolish.

All eyes shot to the screen and Dean gauged the reactions. Skye and Julie both looked slightly relieved, along with Alana and Carrie. His brother Aidan looked like he could care less about the whole thing and his father shook his head. Marley was just staring at the screen blankly and Leah had been pulled into his mother's chest, forcing her to keep her eyes off of the screen. "Wow, thanks Skye," Dean scoffed and the younger girl looked over to him. "For making every guy in Panem look like a dog. You know, I've found that in my time when I was dating girls and even Carrie that most girls actually are the ones to-" He started before being cut off.

Carrie knew exactly where her husband was going with the story and it wasn't one that she wanted to let her family hear. Especially when her daughter and Leah were in the room. She slapped Dean over the head, much to the amusement of everyone else in the room. "Stop there if you don't want to sleep outside tonight," she hissed at Dean. Laughs were exchanged all over the room as the tense air faded. She glanced back up to the screen and saw that Aspen and Cato had stumbled upon a body. Aspen was looking at the girl on the ground with pity and Cato was standing behind her. "That's the girl from District 5. Finch or something like that. What killed her?" She asked. There were no bloody wounds and the last that Carrie had seen, she had water and food at her disposal.

At her words, Damien leaned forward and looked at the small berry that was right off to the side of where Finch was lying. He sighed when he realized what it was. The same thing that Cato had nearly died from. "Nightlock. The same plant that Cato nearly ate yesterday," Damien announced to his family. "None of you can say that she doesn't care for him. It would have been easy for her to let him eat them, but she didn't," he said and everyone in the room nodded. He was right, she did care for him. Damien had thought that Aspen might kill his son when she saw what he had almost eaten. "Finch took her own life. Made it look like an accident," he clarified the situation.

Since Cato had gone into the Games, Aidan had made it his goal to follow in his brother's footsteps. So he had been determined to analyze every little thing that any of the Tributes did this entire Games. Everything made sense to him that they had done, except for this. "Why would she do something like that?" He asked his father, who was staring darkly at the screen.

Looking back over to his son he sighed deeply. Damien had once wanted to go into these Games but now he was glad he hadn't. He couldn't even imagine what these kids were going through. What kind of nightmares they would bring back with them. He finally sighed and looked back over to his youngest son. "Why else? Just like Aspen said. It's a quick and painless death. Finch knew that she wasn't going to win so she took her own life. Made it fast and relatively painless," he answered the young boy.

As everyone was staring at Damien Hadley, Julie turned her gaze back to the television set. Cato and Aspen were both staring down at the body of the girl from District 5. Just as she was about to look away she saw that the arena went dark, and both Aspen and Cato were whirling around. Clearly they were trying to figure out what had happened. It wasn't late enough for the sun to go down, what was happening. "Hey, why did the sun go down?" She asked and every head in the room whipped back to the screen. "It's only like one in the afternoon. They still have at least five hours before the sun should even start to go down. Are they trying to get them confused?" She asked again.

Feeling fear and bile build in her throat, Skye leaned forward to watch the screen. The ground was beginning to shake slightly as the new mutts were headed into the arena. She nearly vomited at the sight of them. She knew what one of the mutts were, but the other two were foreign to her. The blueprints of the mutts came up on the screen and Skye knew that her face had gone completely white. "No, look at that. Have you ever seen a mutt like that?" She asked and everyone in the room shook their heads. "Oh my God, what is that thing? What the hell are they putting in the arena with them?" She asked frantically. While she had really only cared for Cato throughout the Games, now she feared for Aspen as well. Hell, she feared for everyone.

Hugging her daughter tighter to her, Carrie grabbed her husband's hand with her free one and let tears fill in her eyes. Dean noticed and left a small kiss on his wife's forehead. "Look at that thing!" She yelled as the first of the mutts was revealed in its fullest. "If they put something like that in it will kill every last one of them. No one has ever seen something like that before. What if it kills them? They're sending it right after Cato and Aspen!" She yelled when she realized where the worst of the mutts was headed.

Trying to comfort his wife, Dean went to move her head away from the screen but her eyes went right back. She wouldn't want to see it, but at the same time she wanted to know what was going to happen. She didn't want to miss a moment of the Games and he didn't blame her. "There's no way they'd actually do something like that, right? They're not just sending in one mutt, they're sending in three!" He yelled as he realized that the unfamiliar mutt had friends. "And that's the ones that they've only done right now," he breathed out.

Alana leaned forward in her seat as she watched the screen split into four different sections. One with Peeta, one with Thresh, one with Coral, and then the last one had both Cato and Aspen. She watched as her son went back to back with her Aspen and the pair watched the moving trees closely. "Don't lose hope yet. Remember when we all thought that the wolf mutt would kill Aspen? It didn't, she beat it. And they sent it to kill her. With the two of them together they can stop it. The Capitol wants them to live. They want to see them beat it. This is the Death Match though, we all knew that it wouldn't be easy," she said softly, not moving her eyes away from the screen for a moment.

Damien shifted forward in his chair and looked at the mutt as it made its way through the woods. The rain was soaking the fur on it and he could tell that everyone was soaked to the bone. He thought back to his time at the Academy and felt his heart jump. He knew exactly what this thing was. He had learned about it when he was younger. "I know what it is. That's not a mutt," he said softly as he watched the pair stand facing the woods, waiting for the Games to really begin. The last thing that he heard before the arena went to hell and the fight began, was the piercing scream that came from Aspen.

IN THE ARENA...

The low growling was coming from all over and I felt my body stiffen. Cato was right. This was the Death Match. There was now only five of us left and we were in the thirteenth day. The Gamemakers were ready to end this thing, at any costs. I saw some of the trees part ways and I raised my bow, an arrow already nocked. I was shaking like mad and I could feel even Cato shaking a little bit behind me. I heard what sounded like a tree toppling over and I turned back to Cato. He was gone from my back and I could see him fighting something black off. With the rain pouring into my eyes and the arena as dark as it was I could hardly see.

Taking in a deep breath I went to walk up to Cato but right as I did I heard an earth shattering roar behind me. I turned back with my bow raised and fired blindly. Judging from the load roar I assumed that I had hit the mutt, but I definitely hadn't killed it. The thing reared up and swiped a huge paw out. I tried to dart back but it was faster than me. Swinging its paw down it knocked me off balance, shredding its claws across my forehead. I let out a piercing scream at the sudden pain and I felt tears swell up in my eyes. The animal dropped down over me and I stared at it. It was huge, towering over me. It had a pretty golden fur on it and bright gold eyes. Long fangs stuck out of its mouth and a furry mane shot out from around its neck. My eyes widened as I realized what the animal was. I had heard of it before, it had lived before the uprising on a country called Africa. It was a lion. The King of the Jungle. A man eater.

I brought my hand up to my forehead and squeaked lowly as I realized that skin was hanging freely off of my temple. The lion roared at me once more and brought its mouth down to me. Without thinking I jumped back at felt its jaws clamp around my shin. I screamed loudly at the pain that radiated through me. Bringing up my bow I slammed it down onto the head of the mutt and it looked up at me with a growl. I slammed my foot into its head, even though I knew that it would do nothing. The lion reared back and came to thrash out at me once more. But before it landed I rolled to the side, coughing as I rolled into the mud that the rain had created.

My heart was thumping out of my chest as I watched the animal run back to me. I slipped through the mud and water running as fast as I could. Right when I had gotten into a smaller area of the clearing I ducked down, narrowly avoiding the claws of the lion. Slowly I slipped from behind the trees and screamed when I ran headfirst into something. I raised my bow but realized that it was only Cato. He stared nervously at my forehead and I shook my head at him. We had bigger problems to worry about. Like the fact that the lion mutt still wasn't far from us. I heard it growling but I couldn't see it. We were hidden under a tree, both of us trying to steady our fast breathing. I was afraid that my heart was pumping so loudly that the mutt could hear it.

Cato tapped on my shoulder to get me to move and I nodded at him. He slowly pushed me out of the tree and I gasped as I realized that the lion mutt had completely torn apart the clearing. Trees were toppled everywhere and mud was thrown up everywhere. Grabbing onto Cato's shoulder, I pulled him from the tree. We stepped out into the open and right when I thought that the coast was clear, the mutt came dashing back into the clearing. I gasped and was pushed ahead by Cato. "Run!" He yelled at me and I started off immediately. My head was throbbing and I was hardly able to keep my balance with the slick ground. Water was splashing everywhere and I could hardly see as water and blood came pouring into my eyes. My vision was going blurry at the blood loss but I forced myself to get over it. All I had to do was get rid of Coral. Then I get to go home. Prim. Katniss. Gale. Cato grabbed me and steadied me as I tripped over a root and he glanced over to me, his eyes widening when he saw how bad the wound was. "Oh my God, are you alright?" He asked me and I nodded at him. I wasn't but he needed to think that I was. "Aspen we need to split up," he told me and I widened my eyes. I was about to ask why but he cut me off. "It can only follow one of us. You go left, I'll go right. Run to the Cornucopia. I will meet you there," he told me and I nodded. I didn't want to split up with him but he was right. It was our only chance. "Be careful," he told me before splitting to the right at a tree.

Sprinting off to the left I thought that the lion mutt would follow me for a moment but I heard Cato yelling to attract the mutt. It roared and I heard the roars get softer as Cato drew it off of me. I wanted to stop and burst into tears but I knew that I couldn't do that. I had to keep pushing. I could feel the lose skin on my forehead dragging down and the pain as the rain entered the wound was searing, but I had to keep going. We weren't far from the Cornucopia, only about a two minute run. He was smart to go there. We could get on top of the structure, away from the mutts. As of now, the Tributes weren't the threat, the mutts were.

Dashing around a tree I was met with a huge mutt. I groaned loudly as I looked at the animal. It wasn't another lion, it was something that I had seen before. They would pop up in the woods in District 12 from time to time. It was a bear. But this one was enormous. It stood at probably about nine feet tall and it walked like it was stalking its prey. The black fur was raised and its claws were like sharp blades. Its eyes were a startling white and it snarled as it walked up to me. I thought that it might stalk me the same way that the wolf mutt had almost two weeks ago and I waited for it, hoping that I would be able to outrun the beast.

But it was not like the wolf mutt. The bear immediately launched itself at me and I screamed loudly as it chased after me. Being so large it caught up to me quickly. Without warning it pounced onto me, its claws piercing through my back. I screamed as it pressed its weight down on me. The razor sharp claws tore through my shirt and skin, piercing whatever it was that was in my back. My spine was cracking painfully and I knew that if I didn't get out of here soon it would break my back. And that would be game over for me. Grabbing a knife from my sheath I shoved it back into the bears paw. It roared loudly and I screamed when it tore its claws out of my back. It ripped skin clean off of my back and I felt it tug on a rib. I screamed loudly but forced myself to get up. I was going to live.

Awkwardly I stood up and realized that I needed to get out of here, fast. Water was flooding up to my ankles now and I knew that the Gamemakers were trying to push the Tributes into the Cornucopia. They wanted everyone together. After slipping twice I moved to the side and went to head back to the Cornucopia when the bear came running at me. I tried to grab an arrow but I was too slow. The bear pressed me into the tree in front of me harshly and I gasped as it broke the arrow that I was holding. The bear slammed me into the tree and I hissed in pain as my ribs dug into the tree. The mutt roared in my ear and I was glad that I was still partially deaf. The bear was breathing heavily against my neck and no matter how much I struggled, it wasn't releasing me.

It finally pulled its head away from my neck and I took a deep breath in, but I should have known that it wasn't over. The bear clamped its jaws over my shoulder and I felt its teeth rip into me. I screamed a deafening scream as the animal pulled away from me, tearing my skin away with it. I let out a pathetic cry as I saw the skin that had once covered my shoulder now hung from its mouth. I pushed myself up from the ground and cried out at the searing pain as the rain pelted against my shoulder. The bear was chewing on my skin and while it was distracted, I pulled another arrow out. I nocked it and slowly pulled the arrow back, not wanting to alert it. Releasing the arrow, it soared into the bear's chest, and I heard the loud roar come from it.

The thing looked up to me and I could have sworn that I saw the anger flash through its eyes. It clumsily followed me as I tore off back to the Cornucopia and I screamed as branches cut through the wounds that were all over me by now. I heard more deep growling coming from back behind me and I cried out softly. God I hadn't even gotten into a fight with a Tribute yet and I was already on death's door. The bear was running behind me and I felt the ground rattling as it ran. I finally darted through the opening in the trees and let out a loud whoop when I saw the metallic structure of the Cornucopia. No one was there yet and I feared for Cato's safety for a moment, but he was alright, I hadn't heard a cannon yet. I ran forward and hit the Cornucopia, but I realized with fear in my heart that I wasn't tall enough to get up onto the structure. And I only had two arrows left. I had to save them.

Eyes locked onto me, I felt my hands shake as the bear ran up to me. I had a plan but I had no idea if it would work. And if it didn't, I was as good as dead. I stood completely still, letting the bear run up to me. Tears were once more filling in my eyes but I pushed them back. Be strong, you can win this. You can go home. Prim. Katniss. Gale. The bear opened its jaws and just when it was a stride away from me, I screamed and moved a step to the side. The bear hit the Cornucopia with its jaws open, and the heavy impact had broken the jaws apart. The bear lay on the ground, nearly dead, and I shakily walked up to it.

There was still some of my skin in its mouth and I cried as I pulled my only knife out of my pants. I sat over the bear and cried out as it tried to get up and climb over to me, but it only cried in pain. I raised my knife and sunk it into the bear's heart, effectively killing it. I let out a few deep breaths as I walked back to the Cornucopia. I stood on the back of the bear and cried out whenever I felt the thing move. It was just me shifting it, the thing was dead. I grabbed the top of the Cornucopia and shrieked loudly as I pulled myself up. It was so slick from rain that it was almost impossible to get up. But finally I threw my leg up and over and managed to lift myself off of the bear.

Flopping onto the metal surface of the Cornucopia I let out a few shaky breaths and managed to keep my tears at bay. I could hardly stand and I could only imagine what it would be like if I ended up having to face off against everyone. My head was pounding roughly and my body was bleeding all over. My eyes were fading in and out and I couldn't help but to lay at the edge of the Cornucopia. I lifted my head slightly to see if anyone was coming and I screamed loudly as a huge mutt came bouncing against the edge of the Cornucopia. It knocked me back and I yelled as its claws hit me in the cheek. I stood shakily and watched as two of the huge mutts bounced off of the edge of the structure, clearly fed up that they couldn't reach me.

I stood and backed away from the mutts. They looked like large dogs, maybe six feet tall. It was the smallest of the mutts that I had ever seen but they looked no less deadly. I was surprised that they both looked similar but completely different. Normally mutts all looked exactly the same. The Capitol didn't want to bother giving them their own personalities and looks. They were just carbon copies. But this mutt looked like it was actually designed to look different from the others. The one that was on my left was short, about half of a foot shorter than the other. It had dark brown fur, almost completely black and dark brown eyes. The other one was larger and had a reddish auburn colored fur. It had bright green eyes and looked at me with a look of pure hatred. They both did.

Staring at them with a cocked head I wondered why the hell they were looking at me like I had known them. I noticed something glinting off of the red ones neck and I leaned down. It was a small tag with the number five engraved in it. I glanced over at the brown furred one to see if it had the same tag on it and I raised my eyes when I realized that it had one as well. Only an eleven was engraved into that collar. I looked at the two mutts for a moment before their eyes caught my attention once more. I had seen them before. That chocolate brown, sweet and innocent. And the bright green eyes, observational and mocking. I knew those eyes. What the hell had these monsters in the Capitol done? "Rue. Finch. What did they do to you?" I breathed out, goosebumps rising on my arms. What the hell had they done to these poor girls?

I raised a knife to the mutts but sighed as I dropped it, letting the blade clatter to the top of the structure. I couldn't do it, they had both been my friends. I dropped to my knees and sighed deeply. I heard grass rustling behind me and I turned back quickly. If it was one of the bigger mutts or Coral I would have to fight. But a smile crossed my face as I saw who it was. My own District partner who I hadn't seen since I had dropped the Tracker Jacker nest on the Careers. Peeta limped weakly towards the Cornucopia and I couldn't help but smile. I had thought that he would be dead with the mutts running around. "Peeta!" I yelled out and he ran straight to me. I let my arm hang down and I grunted as he caught my arm. He grabbed onto me and I weakly pulled him up. Once he was on top of the Cornucopia I fell back and screamed when he fell on me. He babbled an apology and got off of me, helping me stand. "I thought you were dead. You had an infection what happened?' I asked as I pulled him into me for a hug.

He laughed at me and made a point to avoid my shoulder and lower back. Besides being dirty and limping weakly, Peeta appeared to be relatively healthy. "Sponsors. None as good as you or Cato have but a few people wanted me to live. I wanted to go to the Feast but I wasn't strong enough. The medicine isn't that great but it kept the infection at bay for me to get out here. Are you alright?" He asked me and I smiled at him. He was the type to make sure that I was OK before he was.

I nodded at him softly and he smiled as we leaned back into each other again. I had my hand halfway down his back and I smiled at him as I buried my face in his shoulder. All of a sudden I felt a searing pain in my arm and I shouted loudly in Peeta's ear. I knew that it had probably hurt him but he fell before I could gauge a reaction. As he fell I felt my arm twist pain fully under his weight. I cried out loudly and hissed in pain as Peeta's weight pushed down on my arm. I flipped him over with my spare hand and realized that we were attached by a knife. It had been thrown through my arm and was embedded in Peeta's back. Right where his lungs were. I panicked as I saw the blood pouring out of my arm and his back. He had been hit in a vital spot and I couldn't afford to lose much more blood. Taking in a deep breath I ripped the knife out of my arm and screamed when it ran against the bone roughly.

Flipping Peeta over I saw that blood was rushing out of his mouth and I began to cry. He had internal bleeding and I knew that he wouldn't last much longer. God no. Not like this. Why couldn't it have been painless? This was horrible. He was coughing roughly and I could tell that he was having a hard time breathing. His lungs were more than likely filling with blood. He would be dead in less than a minute and there was nothing that he could do. "Peeta, on God. Look at me," I begged as he titled his head back slightly. His eyes were just barely open and he was smiling at me. "You're OK," I breathed out, repeating what I had said to Rue before she had died.

Peeta laid his hand on my face and he smiled brightly at me. I saw that his teeth were coated in thick blood and I had to stop from vomiting right there. I would be strong for him, until the end. He deserved that much. "Aspen, look at me," he said to me and I glanced up at him with a sad smile. I would try to be brave for him. "You will win this. Please win it for me. Go home and tell my family that I tried. Tell Katniss that I'm sorry," he told me and I nodded. "Be with Cato. Do not let them turn you into something that you aren't," he told me and I finally let my tears fall. I wiped them away quickly though. This wasn't over.

There was still one more person that I had to get rid of. Coral. She had killed Peeta and now I was going to kill her. He would be avenged. Even if it killed me. "I'm sorry Peeta," I whispered to him and he shook his head. I screamed and jumped back as one of the lion mutts jumped up to the roof of the Cornucopia and ripped Peeta away from me. "No!" I yelled as I tried to grab him back. But I was too slow. With its free paw, it swiped out at me and I screamed as it tore my uninjured arm to ribbons. I fell back and jumped harshly when I heard the cannon for Peeta go off. Slowly I stood and glanced up to the sky as Peeta's face was shown.

I wiped my face clean of the water and blood and even mud that was splattered over my face. I turned back and let out a small sigh. I would miss him so much. I missed him already and I could only imagine how his family felt. I wanted nothing more than to just drop down on the top of the structure and let myself bleed out, but I couldn't. I had not made it this far, watched friends die, and fallen in love just to give up now. I was going to win this. There was only one person left. One last kill. I could do this, I had something to live for. Prim. Katniss. Gale. I would get back to them just like I had promised. I heard the trees rustling in the background and I watched as two bodies were thrown from the woods. Cato was towering over Thresh, both with their swords in their hands. Thresh knocked Cato to the side and I noticed that he had a huge gash in his forehead, still not quite as bad as mine.

My heart jumped into my throat as I saw him and I let a small smile cross my face. He seemingly had to upper hand in the fight and I was sure that he was going to live. I went to yell to him when I felt myself being knocked roughly to the side. My head smashed into the roof of the Cornucopia and I slid across it, nearly slipped off of the edge from the water. For a moment I feared that it was a mutt, but I knew what it really was. Coral. I glanced up and shook my head clear of the pain. I noticed her jump down onto me and I cried out loudly as her fist drove into my temple where the torn skin was. I could hear my name being called from afar but I wasn't able to respond. She sat herself on my lap and I looked up at her. She had a few small blood stains on her shirt and she looked like she had gone mad. Her eyes were wide and she held two glinting blades out, both lingering over my arms.

She smirked at me and I kicked out, thrashing against her, but I could get no traction o the wet metal. She laughed at me and made a small slit under my chin. I bit my lip, forcing myself not to cry out in pain. "Hey there Twelve. Been a long time since I've seen you. How have you been?" She asked and I thrashed out as my eyes focused on the blades in her hand. They had to have been a gift. They had never been in the Games before as they were a rather uncommon weapon. But clearly they were what she was the best with. They were called Sai blades, not very common at all. They had one long blade in the middle and two smaller, sharper blades on each end of the main blade. They probably weren't as expensive as Finnick's trident had been, but they weren't cheap. She noticed where my gaze was fixed and smirked. "Oh you like them? They were in my bag, they're my weapon of choice. Didn't think I'd get to use them in these Games," she said as she rotated the blade in her left hand. "So what was in your bag?" She asked me and I glared at her.

I glared at her and she smirked up at me. "So this was your plan all along. Be tough enough so that no one wants to mess with you and you earn yourself a spot in the Careers. But you were just boring enough to keep attention off of you. Good plan. But there's still one thing that I don't get," I told her and she cocked her head to the side, motioning for me to continue. "You killed him. You killed Peeta. Why?" I asked her and she rolled her eyes, like she had known that this question was coming.

She dropped one of the blades to my chest and I felt my heart beat quicken. I wasn't going to show her that I was scared, but she knew that I was in the weaker position. If she really wanted to, she could end this right now. She would be the female Victor. God I hoped whichever one of the boys that won, if she killed me, I hoped that they would kill her. "One more person in my way. Yeah I know, one male and one female can go home but whatever. It just makes one less person that has to be in their fight. Which one do you think will win?" She asked me as she motioned for me to look at the boys. Thresh was doing well holding his own, but I knew that Cato was still going strong. Still, the blood loss must have been taking a toll on him. "You wanna know why I really killed Lover Boy? Because I knew that it would hurt you," she said and I felt my vision go red. I'm going to kill her. "And I was right! Your last moments will be your worst," she said and I heard a low growl come from behind me. "Hey remember him?" She asked me and I glanced back.

Towering over the Cornucopia was the same wolf mutt that had nearly killed me earlier in the Games. It looked like the exact same one that I had killed and it looked like it wasn't very happy with me. The wolf snapped at me and caught my hair in its mouth. I yelled and tugged myself away from it, ripping a little bit of hair out in the process. It thrashed up and came dangerously close to jumping onto the roof. I panicked and moved back on the Cornucopia, almost managing to throw Coral off of me. "Get off of me!" I yelled at her.

There weren't many ways out of this fight and I knew that. But I had to try. Prim. Katniss. Gale. As long as I kept thinking about them, I would kill her. Ripping my hands free from Coral's grasp, I punched her in the face and grabbed her around the throat. She fell back in shock and the two of us went sliding across the roof. The howls and grunts of the mutts were going off all over the place and I could hear the metallic rings of the blades. Come on, Cato. Win this. Coral grunted as I used my nails to rake across her chest. She howled and I used her momentary lapse in judgement to grab my knife, and shove it onto her. She noticed me at the last moment and moved to the side so that my knife went straight into her shoulder. Painful, but not a kill shot.

In fury, she reared back and yanked herself up. Sliding on the metal surface I stared at Coral with wide eyes. I knew that there wasn't much left that I could do. I only had one little plan left, and it wasn't a good one. It was basically suicide. But it was the only thing that I could think of. She rushed forward and I grabbed an arrow. I sunk it into her leg as she ran up to me and I heard her cry of pain, but then everything went into slow motion. The Sai blade came down into my stomach and I took in one deep breath. It had punctured me in three different spots and I could already feel myself fading. I heard a cannon and a loud shout, and for a moment I thought that it was for me. I fell limply, Coral dragging down with me from the pain in her knee. Her mouth was moving, but the words were silent. She laughed loudly and I waited for her to move over me, just like I knew she would.

With the last bit of strength that I could muster I ripped the blade out of my stomach with a loud shout and before she could stop me I drove the blade into her heart. She gasped and her eyes went wide. She fell back off of me and I cried as I fell off to the side of her. "You- you," she said with a raspy voice. The cannon that had gone off hadn't been for me so it had been for one of the boys. Please God don't let it be Cato. Not him. I can't lose him too. "You won't live with yourself. T-th-this will haunt you. When y-you t-try to sleep at night y-you'll remember me. A-and you won't ever forget this. This w-will kill you," she said to me, struggling to keep her eyes from rolling back in her head.

Fury radiating through my veins at her words, I weakly stood and kicked her in the stomach. I slipped on the wet roof and barely noticed that the rain had stoop, leaving my hair sticking to the side of my face. "Fuck you," I growled at her before roughly kicking her off of the roof. Her body slipped to the ground and I heard the mutts below growling and tearing what remained of her apart. A cannon finally went off and I jumped, falling onto my knees and letting the tears slip out. I had won, I was going home. But I wasn't going home whole. Huge chunks of me were missing, that much I already knew. The mutt's growls finally silenced and I watched as they moved off, back into the woods. The sun came back out and I weakly slid to the edge of the Cornucopia, slipping off of it.

I hit the ground roughly and collapsed onto my knees. I covered my mouth when I saw the torn apart remains of what had once been Coral. I scoffed and moved away from the torn up pile that she was now in. On my knees, I slowly moved away from the body and looked up when I heard my name being called. "Aspen!" The voice yelled and I looked up to see Cato running towards me. I cried out softly and let him pull me into his arms. He leaned up to me and kissed me like he hadn't seen me in years. He had a few cuts and scratches and a pretty bad gash on his arm, but other than that he looked alright. "Oh God are you alright? What the hell did she do to you? Look at me, you're going to be fine. We're it. We won. They're going to take us back now. We're going home. You'll see Prim. Katniss and Gale too. Come on," he told me, hooking an arm under my own and pulling me up.

Crying out at the sudden pain that shot through me, Cato looked at me, silently asking me what was wrong. But I shook my head at him. Nothing was wrong. We were the last ones left. We had won. We would both get to go home. "We won, Cato. We get to go home," I told him and he nodded at me with a smile. "Why haven't they announced it yet? We didn't miss a Tribute did we?" I asked him. He thought about it for a moment before shaking his head and looking to the sky.

The speakers of the arena rang out slightly and I had to strain my ears to hear the announcement. With my ears being as damaged as they were it was hard to hear most of what they were saying. "Attention. Attention Tributes. There has been a slight rule change. The previous provision allowing for two victors from the opposite genders has been revoked. Only one victor maybe crowned. Good luck. And may the odds be ever in your favor," the voice of Claudius Templesmith announced before the speakers went silent.

We both seemed to think about it for a moment before I noticed Cato shaking his head. He let his hand drop from my waist and I struggled to keep myself upright. Cato was pacing quickly and I could tell that he was about to explode. "No. No they can't do that. No!" He yelled and I jumped at the sudden volume increase. "You said that two people can win! One male and one female! That's who is left you assholes! This Game is over, we are done!" He yelled to the sky.

Weakly walking over to Cato, I placed my hand softly on his shoulder. He whipped back around to me and his face softened when he saw that I was giving him a pleading look. "Cato. Cato. Stop," I told him and he stared at me. "They never intended for two people to be able to win. They only did that so they could draw us together. We would be determined to win together so we would be the last two standing. They wanted this fight to happen. This is all that they've wanted the entire time. They wanted this fight. They never wanted us to be together," I told him, hardly able to keep myself standing. I backed away from him and raised my arms out to the side, opening up the wounds in my stomach. "Do it. You kill me," I told him softly, tears lingering at the corners of my eyes.

He stared at me like I had gone mad and grabbed my hand, forcing it down. I hissed at the pain and shook my head softly. It had hurt like hell but the emotional pain was worse right now. "What?" He asked me before shaking his head. "No Aspen you've just lost a lot of blood you don't know what you're talking about. You don't want me to kill you," he said quickly.

He was right that I didn't want him to kill me. I wanted the two of us to win together and get to go back home. I wanted us to get to be together and I wanted these Games to never happen again. But that was the problem. It was just things that I wanted. Not things that would happen. And I was lucid, I knew what I was asking him. "I know what I'm telling you Cato. I'll be dead in a few minutes. You kill me and you get to go home. You get to be the Victor just like you always wanted to be. Make your family proud," I told him, setting my hand on his face and giving him a small kiss before pulling away.

To my shock, I saw tears swell at the corner of his eyes. He had been holding his sword and I jumped as he threw it to the ground. "No, I will not kill you. They don't get to do this. I won't. Not after everything," he said as he stepped up to me. I waited for the Capitol to say something, to tell us that we had won over the Capitol and they were going to let us live. But no such thing ever happened. Anger spiking through me, a plan shot through my mind. It was just about as terrible as my plan for Coral, but it was the only one that I had. I slipped a knife out of my sheath and handed it over to him, grabbing the Sai that had once been Coral's and holding it in my other. Cato shook his head and pushed the knife away. "Aspen I'm not killing you. I don't want it, take it-"

I cut him off and shook my head. "That's not what it's for," I told him and he cocked an eyebrow, not knowing what exactly I was getting at. But he still took the knife. "You're right. The Capitol, they control everything. They knew how these Games were going to go from the beginning. They knew who their Victor would be. But they don't control us anymore. This is over. They don't need a Victor. We don't have to give them one. You don't have much time. I'll be gone in a few minutes," I told him and I saw the realization cross his face.

Turning the knife over in his hand a few times, he looked over at me and grabbed my hand tightly. "Are you sure?" He asked me and I nodded slowly. I wasn't really sure, but this was my way of telling them that they don't own me. And they aren't that strong. They won't make Cato and I turn on each other. "On three?" He asked me and I nodded. We both pointed the blades of the weapons and I took in a deep breath. This had never happened before. Would they really let us do it? "One..."

"Two..." Please take Prim out of the room Katniss. Don't let her think that this was her fault. It wasn't. None of this. Forgive me Gale, for everything. I love you so much and you are the reason that I fought this hard. I'm sorry that this is the way that it all had to end. I wanted to see you both again, but it won't work out like that.

We didn't bother to say the last number, but we nodded at each other, knowing that it was time. I raised my blade along with Cato and went to throw it down into my heart. But right before I actually moved it, I heard the speakers from the arena start again. "Stop! Stop!" Claudius Templesmith yelled loudly into the microphone and I let my hands drop to my side. "Ladies and gentlemen. May I present the winners of the Seventy Fourth Annual Hunger Games. From District 2, Cato Hadley and from District 12, Aspen Antaeus," he said before the speakers went blank once more and I dropped the blade.

Losing my balance, I fell into Cato's arms and the two of us went sprawling to the ground. I laughed as I watched the hovercraft head over to us and we both looked at each other to smile. We kissed briefly before I looked up. The hovercraft was extremely loud as it hovered above us. I moved to his ear and placed my hand on his neck. "We did it. We won. We get to go home," I told him and he smiled at me. We both nodded and smiled at each other. The doors to the hovercraft opened and I squinted at the bright light that came down on us. I looked up and waited for the ladder to drop to take us back, but before it could come down, the world went black.

IN THE TRIBUTE RECOVERY CENTER...

Seneca Crane slowly walked through the halls of the Tribute Center, everything blurry and the world muted. He had to see what had happened between the two Tributes in person. He had to see if they really looked as terrible as it seemed. At the Tribute Recovery Center, everything was alive and buzzing with activity. In exam room one Victor Cato Hadley was being looked over, a heavy sedative pumping through his veins. He had a nasty gash above his head, a big gash in his arm as well and a cracked rib. Along with plenty of scrapes and bruises that were commonly found in Victor's when they first returned to the Capitol. But those were all easy fixes. He would be awake and as good as new in the morning. The only thing that would be any proof that he was ever in the arena were the videos.

Deciding that he could go back and check on the male Victor later, he headed to the emergency surgery room where Aspen Antaeus was currently being operated on. She had a list of injures for more extensive than her fellow Victor had. He pushed the door open and looked down at her. She had a large split in the skin around her temple. There was slick blood all over her forehead and Seneca could see the bright white of bone beneath it. He sighed and looked down away from her. She had large cuts all over her and she had broken a vertebrae. The doctors were confident that she would be fine, but she had been close to being paralyzed. Besides that she also had a broken arm and two broken toes. And to his horror both her lungs and heart had suffered small puncture wounds. She also had a cracked rib like Cato, and in addition to that she had third degree burns all over her right arm, and was mostly deaf in one ear.

He knew that it was his call whether or not to save her, the entire staff was looking at him. But he was torn about what to do. They could save her, but he had to tell them to do it now. The beeping of the monitor slowed until Seneca waited with baited breath for the next beep. When one never came he turned back to look at her. He walked up to the Victor in a slight panic but was pushed back by one of the doctors. She had gone into cardiac arrest and he felt his breath quicken when he saw that she was on a flat line. Dead. He waited as the doctors placed a pad on top of her chest and it gave her heart an electric shock. They pressed it to her once more before she slow beeping finally came back, and the doctors were able to read a low blood pressure. They turned back to him and he felt his heart twist.

It was obvious that the Head Gamemaker was torn over what to do. If he saved her than the Capitol would be thrilled and he wouldn't have to deal with a potential uprising from District 12. But if he let her die then he wouldn't have to think about what future Games would be like. People wanting the two Victor rule to stay in place. "Seneca," he heard President Snow call from behind him and he froze. He had been hoping that it would be a few days before he saw the President once more, but he should have figured that the older man would stop by to see how the girl was faring. "I wondered if I might have a word with you," he said and Seneca nodded. It hadn't been a question that much Seneca knew. "How is she looking?" He asked the Head Gamemaker.

With a deep sigh, Seneca turned back to the table on which Aspen was laying. Her shirt had been pulled off, along with her pants. But for once he wasn't looking at her figure, he was looking at her wounds. "For now she's close to death. She just went into cardiac arrest. They saved her but they'll have to start working now. I have to give them the orders to save her soon. She suffered quite a bit of internal injuries and it won't be long before she falls back into cardiac arrest," he said and President Snow slowly nodded. "Cato Hadley will be fine, he's in surgery now for his arm and head," figuring that the President should at least know what was going on with the male Victor. "But what about her?" Seneca asked carefully, not wanting to push his buttons more than they had already been.

President Snow looked back to the girl and sighed as he watched her body being washed off. She looked like she had been run over by a truck and he knew that she would feel strange when she woke up. They would make it to the point where she wouldn't even be able to tell if the arena was just a nightmare. "Save her," he snapped at the doctors who immediately went to work, rushing and fussing over the girl. He watched them closely for a moment before turning back to look at his old friend. "You know, I can't believe these Games. I haven't seen the people so happy about their Victor in a long time. I think it was Finnick Odair who was the last person to get a reaction like that," he said and Seneca nodded. He hadn't been much older than Finnick had been when he had won the Games. "She's well loved," he added.

The Head Gamemaker had to stifle the sigh that threatened to escape his mouth. He couldn't have been happier that the President had decided to save the female Victor. But he still wanted to know why he had chosen to save the girl that he seemed to hate so much. "Sir, pardon me for saying anything but I would have thought that you had wanted her dead," Seneca said and President Snow lifted his eyebrow. "I mean, look at everything that she did while she was in the Games," Seneca said to Snow softly.

Slowly President Snow paced the room and Seneca could tell how tense the air was. That was exactly what the President could do. Make everyone beyond nervous. "Funny isn't it?" President Snow asked and Seneca cocked his head at the man. "She did so much damage yet she is so well loved. Normally I would say to kill her, let her die and say it was an accident. Do you know why I didn't tell you to do that?" Snow asked and Seneca shook his head. "Because they love the idea of the two of them together. They love her so much. The people would be in an uproar if something happened to her. So we will save her. She will get up and go to the recap and crowning tomorrow," he said and went to turn back and leave the room.

Seneca was about to say something to the President but he was saved by the head of the staff at the Tribute Recovery Center. The middle aged man with bright red hair walked up to President Snow and shook his head at the man. He looked nervous, and Seneca couldn't blame him. He was about to tell the President no and he held held the life of the new female Victor in his hands. "Sir, I'm not sure if she'll be up by tomorrow," he said and jumped as the President turned back to him. "She has some extreme internal injuries. In fact, I'm almost positive that she won't be up by tomorrow," he said, trying to stand tall.

The President shook his head and sighed, letting his hands pinch the bridge of his nose. He walked up to the head doctor with an even stare and motioned back to where Aspen lay, ready for a heart and lung surgery. "How long do you think that it will be before she's able to get up and walk to the recap?" He asked the younger man, challenging him to give a poor answer.

Seneca was no stranger to the term, don't shoot the messenger, and he had plenty of first hand experience of it. Especially working so close with the President and having to deliver him news of the arena. "At the least, probably about two days," the doctor announced, fearing the President's reaction. "She might be awake tomorrow but it will take her a while to gain the strength back to actually get up and be able to walk onto the stage. I suggest giving her at least three days and push back the ceremony," he said gently.

The room was silent other than the beeping of the machines that Aspen was hooked up to. "One day pushed back is enough. She'll be up and ready for the ceremony in two days. Thank you," he said to the doctor who looked disappointed at the outcome but nodded anyways, not daring to fight with the President. "Seneca, I'm going to head to the Broadcasting Center. It's time to do some damage control," he said before turning and walking over to stand at the bedside of Aspen. The skin over her stomach had been pulled apart and Seneca stared nervously. She looked dead, even though he knew that she wasn't. President Snow brushed a strand of hair away from her face and stared down at the girl. "You have caused quite the chaos out there. Be prepared for a storm Miss Antaeus, you've got more coming your way. The Games were just the beginning," he hissed before turning and stomping out of the room.

A/N: So was that enough points of view? Sorry about the jumping but I wanted to show exactly how everyone felt about watching the end of the Games. And that's it guys! The Seventy Fourth Hunger Games are over! But the story is not. I'm anticipating another two chapters of the story and I want to know what you guys think. Sequel or no? If I do chose to do a sequel it will be based off of Catching Fire and Mockingjay. But obviously elements will be altered. But anyways, tell me what you guys thought about the Death Match! Did you like the other points of view? I worked really hard on all of them. So please review guys, I want to know how you all liked the final chapter of the Games! I hope it was suspenseful and not too graphic. As always thank you for the follows and favorites and a huge thank you to my reviewers **justchildrenplayingtoysoldiers, Guest, SylviaHunterOfArtemis, Dyanna,** and** Acidic Rose! **Also I had someone review and ask if I would put in a lemon- which I had to look up because I didn't know what it was. If I did write one, it would be in a separate story, a one shot probably because not everyone is into that. Would you guys be interested in something like that? Next update should hopefully be soon! Review please! -A


	19. Author's Note (Please Read)

Hey everyone! So I know you must hate me, those of you who thought this was an update. But it's pretty late at night and I just wanted to let you guys know that I've been meaning to get around to writing but lately I haven't had a lot of time. I've been getting ready to head back up to college, tomorrow morning actually, and it's a four hour drive. So I have to like triple check that I have everything. But anyways, I have pretty tough classes this semester and a relatively busy schedule. So I will try to have an update out every other week. There will only be two more chapters in Revenge before I end this story and begin the sequel. I will make another author's note at the end of this story about a sequel when I have the first chapter of the new story posted.

Until probably around December- when the updates will come out quickly due to me being on break- updates will be a little sporadic. But I promise at the end of each update I'll give you guys a little mention to how everything is going and about when to expect the next update. And I promise you guys I will not give up on this story. You guys are awesome and I hope you continue to stick with me! And thank you all for your wonderful reviews on the last chapter! I'll give an official thank you in the new update. I love you all! Until the next update- A


	20. Chapter 19

For all of my life I had prepared myself to know that if I was ever Reaped for the Games than I would most likely die. But I hadn't. I was alive. By some grace of God I had made it through the Games. I was a Victor. The third ever to come from District 12. But I wasn't alone. I had won with Cato Hadley, the vicious Career from District 2. That was, if they hadn't killed him yet. They would have hell to pay if they hurt a hair on his head. We had fought like hell to get out of the God forsaken arena. I had turned into a murderer. Throughout the Games I had taken the life of seven Tributes. I had been the person to tear apart seven families, and in six months I would have to face them. And they would be forced to treat me like I was some type of hero, not the person who had killed their child.

Part of me thought that maybe the Games had just been one huge nightmare, but the bright light and irritating beeping noise told me that the entire ordeal had been all too real. To my right I could hear a monitor steadily beeping, the pace slowly increasing. I knew that I had to be careful moving, I had been gravelly injured during the Death Match. Slowly I flexed my right hand, shocked by the fact that I felt no pain in it. My arm wasn't in pain either, and it had been the arm that Coral had stabbed. How long had I been here? Normally they didn't let Victors rest for more than three days before waking them up, but what about in my case? I had been damn close to death and with the fact that I felt no pain, I figured that I had to be out for at least a week. But there was no way that it was a viable option.

Victor. I could hear voices around me talking and they were all addressing me by that word. Not my own name. Aspen Antaeus. No more would I be the girl from District 12 that had no parents, I would now always be referred to as a Victor. My life would be completely different now. I would live in Victor's Village with Prim, Katniss and their mother. They would be my family and I would be able to take care of Gale's family. Just the way that he had always taken care of me. I could repay him. I missed them so much even though I had only been away from them for about a week. It was the longest week of my life. All I wanted was to see and hug them again. And Cato, I had to see him. I had to know if he was alright. He had to still be alive.

The florescent lights of the room were shining down onto me and I had to fight to open my eyes. The brightness hurt and I felt my eyes immediately water and shut at the sight. I wanted nothing more than to roll over and go back to bed but I knew that I was going to have to force myself to get up. I had to make sure that I was safe, and once I knew that I was safe I would get around to Cato. I had to know if he was awake and if I could see him. There was no way that I would believe that he was okay until I could see him with my own eyes. Finally I managed to pry my eyes open and make an ugly groan. "What the hell? Where am I?" I asked when I saw all of the medical supplies laid out all around me. It looked like some crazy medical lab.

I tried to move myself into a sitting position but someone's hand on my shoulder pushed me back into the bed. I tensed and reached for a knife but realized that nothing was at my side. I could hear the heart monitor beating rapidly, a warning tone in the background. My heart was beating too quickly. The hand on my shoulder was soft and digging into me. I panicked and fought against the people that were restraining my legs. My heart was pounding out of my chest and I felt fear and anger begin to rise as I lashed out at the force on me. "I'm not here to hurt you. I'm your nurse. I'm only here to check on you," a woman's voice called and I stopped thrashing. The grip on my legs lifted and the one on my shoulder loosened. "Please keep still Miss Antaeus. How are you feeling today?" The woman asked me.

Finally, I glanced at her eyes and stared at her. She was giving me a half smile, the look in her eyes irritation. She was probably used to new Victors acting like this, and she more than likely hated it. But she was required to act like she cared about me. She had bright red hair and purple makeup around her eyes with sharp blue nails. I shivered at the thought of those being what had pierced my skin and I shook my head. She was only my nurse, she hadn't actually touched me. It had been the doctor. Remembering the question that she had asked me, I cleared my throat. "Actually, surprisingly good," I admitted in my lack of pain. "Now where am I? What the hell happened to me?" I asked, feeling my heartbeat radiating through my chest, pounding in my ears.

The woman had been smiling when I had told her that I had been feeling good but her smile had fallen when I had snapped at her. Not that I really cared. These people had ruined my life for as long as I could remember and I had no tolerance for them. Especially people that knew what recent Victors were like. We were afraid and new to the world. We acted like newborn children. She should know that. "You are in the Tribute Recovery Center. Although I suppose it should be called the Victor Recovery Center," she told me and I nodded slowly. There was that word, Victor. I suppose it would be something that I would have to get used to. "Congratulations Aspen, you are the first District 12 Victor in twenty four years. I'm sure Haymitch and Effie will be thrilled," she told me and I shook my head. I had forgotten about Haymitch and Effie. Effie was probably jumping through hoops that I was a Victor now and Haymitch was probably ready to tear my head off for the stunt that I had pulled in the Death Match. I wouldn't blame him.

Stupidly I stared at her and felt my mouth go dry. "I won?" I asked and the woman rolled her eyes. But this time she wore a smile and laughed slightly. Maybe she thought that my clueless attitude was cute. "That actually worked," I breathed to myself, knowing that she could hear me. Part of me couldn't believe that my suicide plan had worked. I would have thought that they had killed me, or maybe I had dreamed that part. "What about Cato? Is he alright? How long have I been out? Katniss and Prim. Gale too. Do they know that I'm alive?" I piled questions on top of her, my panic level rising once more.

The machine to my right began to beep once more and I heard the warning ding go off once more. "Calm down Aspen. We don't want to send you into cardiac arrest from shock. That has happened before and it will happen again," she told me with a slight bite to my words. I watched as my blood pressure rose from anger but my heart rate dropped. I was angry but I didn't want to go into cardiac arrest. They might not save me. "Yes you did win, and it was quite the incredible fight. As for your friends back in District 12, they know that you've won and they are happily waiting for your arrival," she told me and I let a huge grin cross over my face. Hang on guys, I'm coming. "And Cato Hadley is fine, he woke up yesterday and has been complaining about seeing you since then. He had to be sedated at first. He was so sure that we had killed you," she told me and I laughed lightly. It sounded like the Cato that I knew. "You've been out for two days. You were rescued from the arena two days ago and have been out since then. You suffered some severe injuries in the arena, you were in surgery for about eighteen hours," she informed me and I felt my eyebrows shoot to the top of my forehead.

My hand raised to my ear and I finally realized that I could hear once more. After I had blown up the Career supplies I had lost almost all of the hearing in my right ear. The explosion had deafened me but now I could hear just fine. In fact, I could actually hear better than I had been able to hear before this whole thing. "I can hear. I thought that I was deaf," I said out loud, more to myself than the nurse. "What was wrong with me when I got here?" I asked her, half hoping she wouldn't tell me.

Her eyebrows knitted and she shook her head. I cocked my eyebrow at her, waiting for her to tell me what had happened to me but she merely shook her head once more. "That's a long list that you might not want to hear," she told me and I felt myself gulp. I knew that I had been close to death when I had been rescued from the arena, but I was curious how close I had actually been. "You came in here with your right ear nearly completely deaf. We had a Capitol hearing aid planted inside of your ear that will allow you to hear like normal. It's the newest brand so you're guaranteed that it is the best that money can buy," she told me and I nodded.

I wasn't thrilled at all with the idea of there being a Capitol device in my ear but I knew that it was better than being deaf for the rest of my life. I guess I would just have to pretend that I was grateful for everything that they had done to me. Even though I wanted nothing more than to kill everyone that had been given a hand in bringing me here. "What about Peeta and Thresh? What the hell happened to them?" I asked her and she opened her mouth to reply, but just as she did another question popped into my head. "And Coral? I remember throwing her off of the Cornucopia down to where the mutts were," I said softly, anger pulsing through me at the memory of the District 4 girl.

The nurse had a glare on her face from being interrupted that I returned. If we were having an intimidation contest, I would win. She hadn't killed anyone, I had. "Thresh was killed by Cato in a sword fight. He was shipped back to his family in a casket on the same day that Peeta and Coral were shipped back to their respective Districts," she told me and I felt a lump form in my throat. "Coral was dead after the fight with you but the mutts made sure to tear her apart. It won't be an open casket funeral," she said with a slightly amused tone and I had to restrain myself from hitting her. I had hated Coral but she didn't deserve what she got, none of us did. "Peeta's funeral has been put on hold for your return to District 12, his family would like you to attend," she told me and I felt myself blanch.

It shouldn't have been surprising that his family wanted me to attend his funeral. I had technically been a friend of his and he had saved me from the Careers for nearly a week in the Games. He had sacrificed himself for me and he had spent his last two weeks on Earth making his statement at the Interviews up to me. The least that I could do was attend his funeral. But still, the thought of having to see my friend in a casket made me sick. I felt bile rise in my throat and I knew that I was starting to turn a little green at the thought of having to go to the funeral of a sixteen year old boy. "I think I'm going to be sick," I groaned softly.

To my surprise, instead of looking like she cared in the slightest, the nurse shrugged and turned away from me. "That's normal dear," she said and I had to resist reeling my hand back and punching her. Shouldn't she at least care a little about what happened to me? "Many Victors feel a little funny after waking. You are still under a heavy anesthetic so you should probably go back to sleep for a while. It will wear off in about an hour. We weren't expecting you to actually waken this early," she told me and I shook my head. I swung my legs out of the bed and placed them on the cold tile. I was in a blue hospital gown and I wanted nothing more than to get back into my clothes. I stood slightly and had to keep myself steady from falling over. "Aspen, please lay back down. We fixed your ribs but if you move too much you could crack them again," my nurse told me and I shrugged her off of me. I had to get out of here.

She laid a hand on my arm and I rolled my shoulder, letting it fall from me slightly. I took a few small steps away from the bed and I heard the older woman sigh at me. She placed her arm back on my shoulder and this time I shoved her off of me with more force. "Get off of me!" I hissed at her before she grabbed my wrist tightly, digging her sharp fingernails into my arm. "Don't fucking touch me! Get off of me!" I screamed at her as more of the doctor staff began to walk over to me. I kicked a man in the stomach and he coughed before grabbing my arm roughly. "Leave me the hell alone!" I screamed as five people came to drag me back to the bed. "Cato!" I screamed loudly in desperation, knowing that he probably wasn't anywhere around me.

My eyes were squeezed tightly shut and I could hear my machine beeping at an angry pace. My heart rate was almost at two hundred and I knew that I was close to a bad situation. My nurse was finally pulled away from me and I was pulled into someone else. The scent of alcohol was familiar but I still panicked at the unknown person. I struggled against their grip but his voice finally made me calm down. "Aspen! Aspen stop! You're fine! Let go of them," he said and I looked down to my hand. I was holding the IV that had been in my wrist out to the doctors and I dropped it out of fear. When had I grabbed that? God, how had I not noticed myself pulling that from my arm? "Come here," Haymitch said to me, pulling me into a hug. He let me go and helped me pull the wires off of my body. "Lyanna, please leave us be. I'll take care of her. She's ready to be discharged isn't she?" He asked Lyanna and the woman nodded with fear in her eyes. "Good, I'll make sure she gets out of here unscathed," he told her and she quickly evacuated the room. "Hey sweetheart, that was a dam interesting Games you put on for everyone. Yeah, yeah, I missed you too," he said as I pulled him into another hug.

My breathing slowly went back to normal as I forced my heart rate to slow down. I glanced around the room and noticed that the medical staff were being ushered out of the room by a small group of Peacekeepers, who were standing guard over the door. And standing off to my right was Finnick Odair. "What the hell is going on? There are Peacekeepers all over this building and it looks like everyone in on edge. What the hell happened since I went into that arena?" I frantically asked Haymitch before turning my glare on the District 4 Mentor. "And what the hell are you doing here? Your Tributes are dead," I hissed, still boiling that Coral had killed Peeta.

Instead of yelling at me or hitting me like I had expected, Finnick merely nodded at me. "Yes they are, one of them is thanks to you," he said and I lowered my head slightly. He didn't sound too upset that I had killed her, but still I knew that part of him had to have been rooting for her. "I'm here for you. I want to make sure you're okay," he said to me softly, surprising me. "You see, you've started something Aspen. Something that is going to affect all of us. The Victors. You've done something that no one else dared to do. That no one else could do. You've changed the Games. And for your information, I happen to have business in the Capitol," he added on harshly.

My mind immediately dashed back to him telling me that I had changed the Games. I hadn't done anything to change the Games. I had been as charming as possible in the Capitol, done as well as I could in training, and fight like hell to win. I had done exactly what they wanted me to do. I turned back to Haymitch and sent him a confused glance. "What is he prattling on about? I didn't change anything," I said with a small sigh to my voice. Maybe I should have listened to Lyanna and gone back to bed.

Haymitch shook his head at me and leaned over me. He was tall, well over six foot, so he towered over me just the way that Cato did. But unlike Cato, my stomach roiled with nerves as Haymitch leaned over me. The normally joking man was looking way too serious for me. "Yes you did, Aspen. Everything that you did in the Games was shocking. The people, they love you. The Capitol, not so much," he informed me and I took a breath in. Them hating me had been exactly what I had been trying to avoid. "This is a problem. When Cato saved you that first day and you saved him, people were already wondering how your relationship would unfold. Then you both proved yourselves to be ruthless fighters. You thought that Peeta betrayed you. You made a show out of Rue's death. After you did that there was an uprising in District 11," he told me and my eyebrows shot to my hairline.

There had been an uprising in District 11? How had I not known that? I mean I had been in the arena but I would have thought that Haymitch would have sent me a note or something informing me. Who had started the small uprising? Probably one of Rue's family. The thought broke my heart. "I never meant for that to happen. I just wanted them to know that I respected and loved her. That they should have too. Rue was a strong girl and she didn't deserve anything that happened to her in the Games," I said softly to the ground.

A hand laid itself on my shoulder and I jumped, only relaxing when I realized that it was Finnick. He gave me an apologetic smile but I shook my head at him. "I know that, but the Capitol doesn't. You see, they took it as some form of defiance. That's why they fought so hard to make sure that you died in the Death Match. But you didn't, you lived," he said and I nodded at him with a small smirk. Fuck them, I was here and I was here to stay. "And then you pulled that stupid move with the knives. You're damn lucky that they didn't kill you where you stood. When you got back here I had to fight to make sure that they didn't just let you bleed out. I thought that they would. Do you want to know why they let you live?" He asked me and I felt my heart drop. They really had been ready to let me die but Haymitch had fought for them to let me live. I really had been close to death. "Because the Capitol people love you, there would be total outrage if Snow killed you when everyone thought that you had lived. They got their star crossed lovers," he scoffed loudly.

Part of me felt bad for putting that pressure on Haymitch but still, I only did what I did because it wasn't fair what they had done to me. They had changed the rules and then gone back on them. They should have expected something to come from that. "So I don't see the problem here. What did I do that was so awful? Why does President Snow hate me, or want me dead?" I asked him, not exactly sure why the Capitol hated me. If the people liked me, wasn't that all that mattered?

For a moment I felt a slight wave of dizziness hit me and I latched onto Finnick, who walked me over to the bed and sat me down. The dizzy spell faded but my heart was still beating rapidly at all of the sudden information. Was this how all new Victors felt? Afraid of something that you couldn't even decipher? "You see, the way that he works is by hope and fear. Do you understand how the two go hand in hand?" He asked me and I shook my head.

Finnick sat by me and I turned my gaze to him. "Well let me tell you what he once told me. What he told me after he had my family murdered because I won my Games," he told me and my breath caught in my throat. How had Finnick not come back to murder everyone in the Capitol? "There has to be a little hope in the Districts. No one would fight if say, everyone died in the Games. People have to have a little faith that it could be their child coming back. Even if they know that they've never been trained, there is still that little glimmer of hope that they could come back home. Too much hope though, is dangerous. If there is too much hope than people will think that it makes sense to rebel. They think that they have enough hope to come out victorious. It's how President Snow keeps everyone in line. Do you understand that Aspen?" He asked me and I felt my breathing quicken once more.

Part of me had always known that hope had been why one person was allowed to win the Games. It was why there wasn't a random draw of twenty four kids that were then executed on the spot. People wouldn't be afraid of President Snow, they would just hate him. Not that they hated him any less for any of this. "Yes. But I don't understand, why is President Snow so upset with me?" I asked, still not completely sure why it was me that he hated so much. "He was the one that passed the rule that two people would be able to win. He should have known that we would fight back against it," I hissed bitterly. I just wanted to see Cato and go home.

Haymitch shook his head at me and I could tell that he wanted nothing more than to slap me. He was probably ready to go home and drink himself to oblivion. Not that I blamed him anymore, maybe I would ask him if I could join him one day. I didn't want to be a drunk, but I wanted to forget. "Aspen you have to take things seriously now. They're not happy with you. With either of you, Cato less so though. The fire from this will fall back on you," he said and I felt a sudden fury burn through me.

Why was it me? Why was I the only one that the blame came back to? I had never asked for any of this. I just wanted to save Prim and Katniss. I hadn't wanted to fall in love with Cato. I hadn't wanted President Snow and Seneca Crane to show any special interest. I hadn't wanted the Careers to decide that they thought that I was the prize of the Games. I hadn't wanted to watch my friends die. I hadn't wanted the Capitol people to love me. I didn't want any of this, I hadn't asked for it and I sure as hell didn't deserve the fire from it. "Why? Because we didn't die? Fuck them, they put us through hell and back. They can get over it," I hissed.

Haymitch began to pace in front of me, holding his head in his hands. I knew that I was annoying him but I didn't care. I just wanted to get out of here and be by myself. I needed to see Prim, to tell her that I was alright. To tell her that this wasn't her fault. I needed to see Katniss and tell her that I was glad that she hadn't come here. I needed to find Gale and tell him that I was sorry. I needed to be home, not here. "Stop acting like that. There are cameras everywhere and you have no idea what they'll do if they hear you talking like that," he told me and I scoffed at the thought of them killing me now. They didn't scare me. Not anymore. "No, they won't kill you. They'll kill Prim, Gale and then Katniss. And if that isn't enough, they'll kill Cato as well. Because you showed them all. You showed them that they can't control you," he said and I had to fight to keep the shock off of my face.

They would regret ever learning my name if they hurt any of them. Those were the people that meant the world to me. There was no way that I would let them died after the hell that I went through to keep them safe. "Well... I'm sorry it didn't go the way they planned," I said with a bitter bite to my words. "Poor little Gamemakers, I messed up their little Games. You know I'm not very happy with them either," I scoffed darkly, knowing that Haymitch wouldn't appreciate my words.

Just like I had expected, Haymitch stopped right in front of me and I could see the exasperation in his eyes. He also had dark bags under his eyes and his hair looked like it hadn't been brushed since I had left. His teeth too for that matter. Had Haymitch even slept since I had left? I guess I had never thought that he might care so much about me that he had stayed up as much as possible to make sure that I was safe. He was a better Mentor than people gave him credit for. "Aspen... This is serious. Not just for you. And not just for Cato either. This could fall back on all of us. Effie, Cinna and the rest of your Prep Team. Myself and your family too. Besides that it could affect Cato's family, Brutus and Enobaria," he said and I sighed at the long list of people the Capitol could threaten me with.

Not that I really cared much for Brutus and Enobaria though. And I knew that Snow wouldn't kill them, he loved them too much. So did the rest of the Capitol. They were favorites of the Games. "Hell, this could fall back on all of the Victors," Finnick spoke up and I turned to him, cocking my eyebrow. "Snow will see that everyone holds hope because of you and Cato. And then he will turn to the rest of us," he said to me and I felt a cold shiver shoot down my spine.

I had never realized that my actions that had been solely for the purpose of my survival would come down to something like this. Of course maybe they were all overreacting. Next year another twenty four Tributes would go into the arena and one would come out. The world would go back to normal and everyone would forget about the star crossed lovers of the Seventy Fourth Annual Hunger Games. "They don't take this things lightly. You say you couldn't help yourself. You're so in love with this boy that the thought of living without him was... Unthinkable. You rather die than not be with him you understand?" He asked me and I nodded.

Did they think that I had only been ready to kill myself because I didn't want to let the Capitol? That had been part of it but it was still partially because I knew that neither of us would have been able to live without the other. It had been because we were at a stand-still. "You do realize that part of the reason that we were going to take our own lives is because neither of us could kill the other, right? It wasn't just because we didn't want to let the Capitol win," I grumbled slightly.

"Yes I know that," he told me before turning back to me with a serious glare. I sighed but nodded for him to go on, and this time I would have nothing to say about it. No arguing. "But when it comes to them, you tell them that the only reason that you did it was because you couldn't fathom living without him. Got it?" He asked me without the slightest hint of a joke in his voice.

I nodded slowly at him and let out a long breath. "Yes," I finally mumbled back to him.

He smiled at me and let out a deep breath. I suppose he had been thinking that I would put up a fight about it. But if it was something that would save my family I would never put up a fight. "Good. Alright, now we're going to head through the halls and back over to the District 12 penthouse," he told me before grabbing my hand and lifting me off of the bed. Finnick handed me a white robe and I took it with a small thanks. We walked together out of the building and Haymitch discharged me from the nurse at the small front desk. He came back over to us and stood close to me as we walked. "You're going to shower and then I will take you down to Cinna. He'll get you ready for the Games Recap tonight," he said and I stopped short, nearly knocking over a Peacekeeper.

In the past Games the new Victor had been given a few days to heal before being forced to go out and relive the horrors of the last few weeks of their lives. The least amount of time was normally a day, for the Victors that only had minor cuts and scrapes. Normally for severely injured Victors they were given four or five days. It had only been two days since I had gotten out of the arena. Why were they only giving me a short amount of time to recover? Maybe they really wanted me out of the Capitol. Well that made two of us I guess. "Tonight?" I asked Haymitch, making sure that I had heard him correctly.

He nodded at me as we walked. "Yes, tonight," he told me and I sighed. What if I went out there and looked like the same monster that had crawled out of the Death Match? Maybe that was what they really wanted though. "You're fine, trust me. The Capitol has the best medicine in all of Panem. Even though it's only been two days you're back to normal," Haymitch said and I wanted nothing more than to go hunt for a mirror. "President Snow wanted to get this Ceremony with as fast as possible. So the Recap is tonight and then the two of you will be heading home tomorrow," he said and I took a deep breath. Thank God, I get to go home.

But one thing was still bothering me, why didn't I get the recovery days that most other Victors got? I knew that they didn't like me but that really wasn't fair. I had won because I had been the best fighter out there. Cato was in the same position. They had to get the hell over the fact that we were the rightful Victors. They had to treat us with the same basic respect that they treated the others. "Why is it tonight though? Shouldn't I get a day or two to relax and get myself together? Get a little time to forget about the arena before I have to relive it again," I said with a sad moan to my words. I was trying not to act like a little child about the whole thing but it was hard.

Haymitch shook his head at me sadly and I let my face drop. "We fought for him to push it back at least another day but President Snow wasn't hearing it and no one wanted to be the one to challenge him," Finnick informed me and I nodded. I didn't blame them for not fighting back. If I wasn't already, I would hate to be on his bad side. "You need to be ready for the Recap in about three hours," he said and I scoffed loudly. And on top of it being tonight it was only a few hours away. "We'll leave now. I have to get going now but I'll be there during the Recap. If you get nervous just look to Haymitch, Cinna, or myself. Be brave, Aspen," he told me with a genuine smile.

Most people in the Capitol and Districts only loved Finnick because he knew how to charm an audience, was good to look at, and was skilled with a weapon. They would never know that he was actually a genuinely kind person who deserved all of the happiness in the world. He wasn't the arrogant prick that I had originally thought that he was. I would have to tell Katniss that we were wrong about him when I got back home. "Thank you, Finnick. I will," I told him. He smiled at me one last time and squeezed my shoulder before walking away and disappearing down a hallway.

Once Finnick had disappeared from sight Haymitch put an arm behind my back and led me through a few hallways that I had never seen before. God this place was huge, every time that I was here I saw something new. "Alright sweetheart, let's get you back to the room. We only have so much time before we have to get you on that stage," he said to me and I nodded. As we walked I saw that I was getting funny looks from the people milling around. The Gamemakers looked at me with a fury that I had never seen before. The Capitol people would point and whisper at me like I couldn't see them. The Peacekeepers were the worst. I couldn't see their faces so they would merely follow me with their black eye pieces, making the hair on the back of my neck stand on end.

We finally made it back to the Tribute Remake Center and I sighed. At least I knew this part of the gigantic Games Center. This was where I had lived during training. Those horrible days leading up to the Games that had changed my life. As we walked to the elevator a flash of blonde caught my eye and my mind suddenly went back to the boy that I had escaped the arena with. "Wait. What about Cato? I want to see him. Is he still here? Or is he with District 2 down in their room?" I asked Haymitch.

The older man seemed to think for a moment before he nodded and looked down to me. "He was discharged yesterday," he told me and I let out a breath. Thank God, at least he was alright. He was probably up in the District 2 lounge waiting for word that I was awake and okay. "Whined about seeing you all day from what I heard. Started a fight with his doctor when he told him that he wasn't sure if you were alive or not," he told me and I couldn't help but to snort lightly.

It was so like Cato to attack someone when they didn't give him the answer. It made my heart warm slightly at the fact that he was so eager to see me though. I knew that he loved me, he had admitted it, but I didn't want him to hate me because all of the trouble I had brought to us. "Sounds like Cato. Let me see him first and then I'll come upstairs to the penthouse," I said to Haymitch who had a reserved look on his head. He looked like he felt bad but he shook his head at me. "I promise it won't be more than five minutes. I just want to see him for myself. Please, Haymitch," I begged the older man, feeling slightly pathetic for begging.

It looked like Haymitch was having a hard time denying me but he finally shook his head no and I sighed deeply. I sighed at the fact that he wouldn't let me see Cato, but at least he looked sorry for telling me no. "I'm sorry, Aspen. I would let you if I could, but I can't," he said and I cocked my head at him as we approached the elevator. "President Snow has personally told everyone that you and Cato are not to see each other until the Recap," he told me and I shook my head. Of course it was something that President Snow would come up with. He just wanted to mess with me in any ways that he could think of. "He apparently thinks that it will be better for the ratings. That a reunion between the two of you on live television will be something that will boost the ratings," Haymitch told me.

I scoffed loudly and shook my head. That would be the media answer but Haymitch and I both knew that he was keeping us away from each other for a different reason. "Bullshit. He just doesn't want Cato and me to get a chance to talk to each other," I sneered and Haymitch nodded at me. "Give me a minute, just to see him. I swear to God no one will ever know that the two of us ever even saw each other. We will both act like it's a total surprise seeing each other. You know that we both know how to act. Especially me," I said, referring to my time on the stage in my first interview when I had to pretend that I was happy to be in the Capitol.

"That's very true," Haymitch said, meaning that I was right about President Snow not letting us see each other because he didn't want the two of us to talk to each other before the interviews. "I'm sorry sweetheart but the two of you are going to have to wait. Come on, we're almost there," he told me and I sighed at the fact that I wasn't going to be able to see him for hours. "Listen, he has guards at every corner and they are all around the District 12 and 2 floors. There's no way that you would get there. You'd be taken away and I would be shot for disobeying orders. You'll see him soon, just say what I told you to say. Brutus has already told Cato to say the same," he told me and I nodded.

Speak of the devil, as we were walking I hit Brutus headfirst. I stumbled back slightly and coughed at the sudden impact. I saw why they called him Brutus. He had won with his brute strength. He made Cato look like Rue. The man was pure muscle and must have been about six and a half feet tall. He towered over me and made my nerves stand on end, but the two of us were even. He was a Victor and so was I. I wasn't the fresh meat that I had been three weeks ago. I was like them now. "Hello Miss Antaeus. Nice to see you alive. I have to say, for a while there I thought you were in some serious trouble," he told me with a devious grin.

I wanted nothing more than to run screaming away from Brutus but I knew that I couldn't show him that I was afraid. I wasn't afraid. I had faced a wolf, lion, and bear mutt. A large man that couldn't hurt me was nothing to be afraid of. He just wanted to see me nervous. And I wasn't going to give him that satisfaction. "Hey Brutus. For a while there, so did I," I told him with a false laugh that he smirked at, knowing that I was angry. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Cato?" I asked him, hoping that he would take the hint that I really wasn't in the mood to talk today. Especially not to arrogant pricks like him.

Instead of walking away like I had hoped that he would, he took a step closer to me and looked down to me. He was well over a foot taller than me but it wasn't fazing me. I noticed that Haymitch's hand had tightened on my back but I ignored it. I knew that Haymitch wasn't a fan of the District 2 Victors but he had to be civil with them. "I've been with him for the past day telling him exactly what he has to say when it's time to talk about the Death Match of the Games. I suppose you already know what it is that you have to say," he said to me, clearly more asking me to say what I had been told to say by Haymitch. Perhaps the Mentors had already spoken to each other.

Clearing my throat, I popped my hip out at him and gave him a nasty sneer before staring at him like I was going to talk to Caesar. I would have much rather been talking to Caesar, at least he was nice. "I love him so much that there was no way that I could kill him and he felt the same way. It would have destroyed me, living without him. I shouldn't have broken the rules of the Games but I was in love. It was something that I had never felt before and I couldn't imagine losing it right after I had found it," I said as earnestly as I could. My feelings for Cato were real but I hated having to say it on national television and have to over exaggerate them.

Brutus gave me a mocking slow clap and I had to resist punching him. Of course it would probably do nothing more than make him angry. "Well done, I nearly believed you," he told me and I felt the blood boil in my veins. "Have a nice day Miss Antaeus. Haymitch. I'll see you both at the Recaps tonight. Are you ready to see yourself the way that the rest of Panem saw you?" He asked me with a smirk on his face before turning and walking away from the two of us.

My hands dropped to where I used to keep my throwing knives on me and I twitched slightly. He knew exactly what to say to get to people, it had been one of his gifts in his Games. He would tell people something to upset them and then they would fight recklessly, making it an easy win for him. It was common for District 2 Tributes to use that on other Tributes. They wanted to mentally and physically torture their victims. Even Cato had once done that. "I hate him," I hissed to Haymitch once Brutus was out of earshot.

Haymitch snorted and nodded at me. "We all do sweetheart. Ignore him," he said to me and I nodded slightly. It made me feel better that I wasn't the only one who wasn't overly fond of the District 2 Victor. I couldn't help but wonder if Cato liked him. "It will be hard to sit through and watch yourself do what you experienced. But if they question your actions just give them a generic answer. You did what you had to do to live. To go back and see Prim. Play off of her," he told me and I nodded.

It was the same thing that I had done in the first interviews. I had made myself look like the determined fighter who wanted nothing more than to save her best friend's sister. It was a good thing to play off of back then and it would work again. But suddenly a flash of Rue surrounded by flowers popped into my mind. I could try and tie that in with Prim but I didn't know exactly what I would say if I was asked about her. "What do I say when he asks about what I did for Rue?" I asked Haymitch.

We finally arrived at the elevator and I took a breath as we stepped into it. The last time that I had been in this elevator I had thought that I would die in a few minutes. I had thought that it would be the last time that I would see it. I had been a Tribute the last time that I had been here, now I was a Victor. But somehow I felt weaker now than I did before. I just wanted to take a long nap until I was back home. I didn't want to go back on that stage. "Tell him that you wanted to show that she was strong, that her life was something worth remembering. Apologize to Snow if he thought that it was disrespectful to him," he explained to me.

I scoffed loudly and shook my head. There was no way that I was apologizing for what I had done for Rue. She had been my friend and she had deserved so much more than just the little flower pile that I had made for her. She deserved to be alive. "What the hell? No. He doesn't deserve an apology, he deserves for me to- I began to say before Haymitch cut me off.

"Aspen, you can't say thing like that. Not on national television," he explained to me and I sighed deeply. I knew that I couldn't but it infuriated me that I had to lie about my actions during the Games. That I had to make Rue's death like it was nothing to me. "Promise me that you will tell them something like what I just told you," he begged me and I nodded slowly, knowing that I had to do it for him if nothing else. "Good, you have to watch your words carefully from now on. If you can't do it for yourself, do it for Prim. Your behaving will save her life. Hers and everyone else that means something to you," he said to me and I nodded.

Right as I nodded the elevator doors slid open and I was met with Effie Trinket. I smiled at the woman who looked at me like I was the prize of her life. "Aspen my dear! Oh congratulations! We missed you so much and I was so worried for you throughout the Games but I knew that you could do it!" She stammered as she pulled me into a hug. I could hear the tears building in her voice and I gave the woman a tight hug. She really was a good person despite where she was from. "Oh the people, they love you so much and I love to be able to say that you were my Tribute. Oh excuse me, my Victor!" She laughed as she released me. "Oh dear it is so good to have you back. Still not smiling I see. Well, we'll still have to work on that!" She told me and I grunted.

Of course I wasn't smiling, I had been to hell and back. She probably didn't realize that though, she just knew the glitzy life that I would get to lead now that I was a Victor. "Hey, Effie. You know I actually missed you too," I told her and I saw her pink eyebrow raise in surprise. I laughed and nudged her slightly. I really had missed her, I had missed everyone. Even Haymitch for some odd reason. "It was weird not having someone to yell at me for my actions, profanity and overall lack of manners," I joked with her.

Effie's bright pink lips turned up in a smile and I felt her genuine happiness at my situation radiate through the room. For as air headed as Effie could seem at times I knew that she was a good person who had a good head on her shoulders. It had just been filled with lies since she was a small child. That was the way that a small portion of the Capitol born citizens were. Cinna was involved in that group. "And of course that sense of humor. It's good to have you back, Aspen," she said to me with a loving smile.

In some warped way I thought of Effie like a mother figure. She was one of the most caring women that I knew. Although she had odd ways of showing it sometimes I knew that she cared more about me than most other people. For others they only cared that the Tribute that they had been rooting for made it back home. Effie cared about me as a person. "It's good to be back," I told her, giving her the best attempt of a smile that I could. I knew that it was pathetic but it was the best that I could muster. "Well it will be nice to be back in District 12. I get to go back tomorrow right? There's nothing else that I have to do in this hellhole is there?" I asked.

Haymitch snorted loudly from the corner of the room as he began to nurse a bottle of amber liquid. I wasn't shocked that he was holding it and for a moment I was tempted to ask him if I could have some. But I knew Haymitch, he would never let me have any. Not right before I had to go on national television. "Language," Effie warned me and I rolled my eyes. Of course she would still be on me for my language, and after everything that I had been through too.

Haymitch shook his head from his spot at the corner of the room and stood, taking a few paces to meet up with the two of us. I felt an eerie shiver shoot down my spine when I realized that the room felt so much emptier without Peeta here. "Leave her alone, Effie. Her manners are better than I thought that they would actually be," he said and I snorted. "Exhaustion I bet?" He asked me and I found myself nodding. "Yeah, I felt the same when I got back. You'll head back tomorrow. You and Cato will be on the same train. We will arrive in District 2 around eleven in the afternoon. You will spend about an hour there, interacting with the people of District 2. And then you will head back home. By five, tomorrow night you will be back home where you belong," he said and I felt relief flood my body.

All I wanted right now was to be back in District 12. I wanted some form of familiarity that was more than just the plush colors and comforts of the Capitol. I wanted the woods and smells of District 12. I wanted my friends back and I wanted to give my condolences to the Mellark family. I just wanted to be back where I belonged. "Thank God," I sighed deeply before a thought hit me. Haymitch had said that I would spend an hour in District 2, did that mean that I was going to be introduced to Cato's family? "Wait, does that mean that I have to meet Cato's family? And Clove's too?" I asked, the last part making me nervous. I wasn't sure if I was ready to face her family.

Before letting out a deep breath Haymitch nodded at me and I felt my heart drop to the floor. I didn't want to meet her family and I wanted some time to get back to normal before I met Cato's family. I didn't want to freak out on them. "Yes. You will have to meet both. Give your condolences to Clove's family and get to know Cato's," he told me and I nodded numbly. "Chances are they will be happy to meet you. You are well liked in District 2, they respect your fighting skills," he said and I scoffed loudly.

Naturally they wouldn't respect me for anything that I had done in the arena or volunteering for my best friend's sister. Not even saving their precious Tribute. No, they respected the fact that I had kicked major ass. "Of course they do. I suppose I don't really have an option of whether or not I want to meet them?" I asked Haymitch, hoping that there was some way that I could get out of the meetings.

Haymitch nodded at me and started to shove me back to where my room had been during training. "Exactly. Now go shower, we've wasted nearly an hour and Cinna won't be happy if I get you to him looking like that," he said and I cocked my eyebrow at him. Did I really look that bad? I had thought that they had bathed me once I had gotten back from the arena. Seeming to know where my thoughts were, Haymitch shook his head at me slightly. "They only bathed you enough so that they could see what they needed to in order to operate on you properly," he informed me and I nodded, heading down the hallway to get a shower in my old bathroom.

Slowly I made my way through the halls that had once been foreign to me. This place had once been what I feared. But now I knew what real fear was. It was the arena and everything that you went through. My heart pounded as I walked down the lit hallway. I knew that nothing was going to jump out at me but my nerves were still on end. Once I hit the door that I knew my room was behind, I pushed on it slightly and took a step into the room. It was like nothing had changed but I knew that everything had. Nothing would ever be the same again. Not after everything that I had done and everything that I had been through.

Without a care left in me I let the gown drop from my shoulders and walked over to the dresser. I searched for the loosest clothes that I could find before taking in a deep breath. I found a baggy white sweatshirt along with a pair of black knee length leggings. I grabbed the clothes and held them close to me. They were soft and smelled like the detergent that the Capitol used. I grabbed a fresh set of underwear as well and walked into the bathroom. I knew that Haymitch and Cinna could care less what I was wearing when I went to see him but Effie would moan about me not looking like a Victor. Oh well, for the day she would just have to get over it.

I walked into the bathroom and sighed as I dropped my clothes to the floor. I took a few deep breaths as I turned to the mirror with my eyes closed. I had to prepare myself for what I might see when I looked in the mirror. I knew that I had looked like total shit when I had come back to the Capitol so I could only imagine what I looked like now. I took one more deep breath before opening my eyes and gasping at what I saw. It had been two weeks since I had last seen myself and I looked nothing like what I had expected. My body was slightly bony in some places from the lack of nutrition in the arena. My ribs and hips stuck out a tiny bit but I knew that I could gain the weight back. The real shock was the fact that there were no scars on me. My skin was completely blemish free. I had no missing chunk of skin from where the bear mutt had gotten me. There was no knife wound from where Coral had hit me. My right arm was no longer covered in burns from where the fire had gotten to me. I had no scratches on my back and chest from the wolf mutt. There was no wound from Coral's Sai blade on my stomach. The patch of my hair that was torn out was back to normal. It was like I had never even been in the arena.

As I looked myself over I began to notice that it wasn't just the wounds from the arena that were gone. It was every little mark that I had ever gotten. It was like I had never taken a step out of bed in my life. The little nicks from cutting food apart and small scars from hunting accidents were all gone. Everything that made me, me was gone. That was what they had wanted. They wanted me to be something that they could shape and mold to be exactly what they wanted. They wanted someone that would bend to their every will and that someone would not be me. They'd be damned if I sat by and watched them strip me of everything that I ever was.

Shaking my head clear I stepped into the shower and hit the water dial. Immediately I was hit with boiling hot water that I recoiled at. It was hotter than I had expected but I liked it. The pain made me realize that I was still alive. I stood under the water for as long as I could, watching as sweat and a little bit of remaining blood and dirt washed off of my body. Once I was sure that I would be acceptable for Cinna I hit the dial for the lavender wash and let my body be scrubbed clean. My hair was next and I reveled in the feeling of clean hair. Over the past two weeks my hair had accumulated plenty of dirt, blood, and grease in it. To get all of it out was probably the best feeling other than being alive. Once I had washed out all of the shampoo I stopped the water and climbed out of the shower.

The familiar warming of the automatic dryer was nice and I shook my head as the scent of my freshly cleaned body filled the room. Showers had been one thing that I had missed a lot during the Games. I waited for my body to completely dry off before I pulled on my new clothes and ran a brush through my hair. I looked in the mirror and noticed that my cheeks were slightly hollowed out as well and there were purple circles underneath my eyes. Something else that Cinna would have to take care of. I sighed and shook my head before walking out of the bathroom. Not bothering to put on shoes I walked out into the hallway and headed back into the living room.

Once I hit the threshold of the living room I coughed lightly and caught the attention of both Effie and Haymitch. She seemed like she wanted to say something about what I was wearing but her better senses kept her silent. "Good you're ready. Let's get you down to Cinna," Haymitch said before walking me to the elevator. The ride down to the prep area was silent and I kept to myself once we got out of the elevator. I kept my head motioned to the ground and waited for Haymitch to stop me. "We would have sent you to your Prep Team but we really don't have any time. Seems like Cinna will have to do all of his magic on you," Haymitch said once we had gotten to a door with Cinna's name painted on it. I guess he was officially part of the stylist team. I nodded at him and went to open the door. Before I could though, Haymitch caught my hand and gave me a sad smile. I'll be right there in the audience. Look to me if you need any pointers. Good luck out there, Aspen. I'm proud of you," he told me with a grin.

I couldn't help but to let a pathetic grin cross my face at Haymitch's confession. He really was a good person once you got past the hard exterior and alcoholism. But then again, if everyone had been through what he had been through I was pretty sure that everyone would be an alcoholic. "Thank you Haymitch, for everything," I told him before turning away and pushing the door open. It fell closed behind me and I looked around. It looked the same that it had before the Games but it felt different. Something about the room felt more solemn. This entire place felt like everyone was constantly walking on their toes. Maybe the Recap day was always like this.

The room brought back some sense of happiness for me and I sighed lightly when I saw Cinna's leather jacket hanging over the couch. It looked like he had just been in here but he was nowhere to be seen. I slowly walked around the room, every once in a while spotting something that screamed Cinna. The little touches of gold, but the otherwise clean and normal look of the white room. It actually looked pretty. Maybe when I got my home in Victor's Village I would ask him to decorate it for me. "Hey there beautiful. That was quite the show that you put on out there," I heard his voice call behind me.

When I had seen Haymitch and Effie for the first time I had been happy to see them after two weeks of thinking that I would never get to speak to them again. It had been nice to see Finnick as well, although I probably held a grudge against him for Coral. Not that her actions were his fault. When I saw Cinna though it was different. He was wearing his signature gold eyeliner and was in dark jeans along with a simple black button down shirt. He looked nice. "Cinna!" I yelped before dashing forward. He opened his arms and let me launch myself into them. I let my head fall into his neck and I let out shaky breaths as he tightened his grip on me.

Cinna let his hand tangle in my hair and I sighed at the feel of him. He had been the one person that I had met here that I trusted over all other. He had been the one to calm me down when I was about to freak out and he had always had the right things to say. We stood together for a few minutes before he finally let me go and smiled down at me. "I missed you so much. It gets a little repetitive listening to the team talk about how you look in the Games all of the time," he told me and I laughed humorlessly. I was sure that they had less than kind things to say about me. "You did wonderfully out there. I've never seen such an amazing Tribute out there. And I've never been more proud of a new Victor. You should be proud of yourself, you've earned that trip back home," he told me and I gave him a pathetic smile.

His words meant everything to me and it hurt that I couldn't show him that. But these Games drained all of the life that you had. And on top of that they made you overly sensitive to your surroundings. Like something was still ready to jump out at you and kill you. "Thanks Cinna. I can't even begin to say how surprised I am that I actually made it back. I was so sure that I was going to die out there. And more than once. The television doesn't even begin to do justice to how hard these Games really are. You're tired and hungry and thirsty. You're wounded and weak, not trained in fighting and scared all of the time. It's horrible," I told him honestly.

When I was out in front of the Capitol audience there were only so many truthful things that I could tell them. I could say that the Games were hard but I couldn't go on about how horrible they were. That would be considered an insult to the Capitol and they would do something to the people I cared most about. And there was no way in hell I would let something happen to the people that I loved. "I can only imagine how tough the entire ordeal was. I would have done anything to keep you from having to go into the Games. You should have been with your family," Cinna told me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

As horrifying as the Games were, I would have done them a thousand times to ensure that Prim never went into them and I would be able to keep Katniss safe. Those two girls' lives meant more to me than my own did. Obviously, or else I wouldn't even be here. I sighed and shook my head, for all of the bad that had come out of me being here, there was still one good thing that I had gotten. "I guess one good thing came out of it," I told Cinna with the tiniest hint of smiles.

Cinna let a small grin spread over his face. He was like a father, he wanted me to be happy, and he knew that Cato was what made me happy. "Cato Hadley. He seems like he cares for you. I think the two of you will do well together. People that have been together for all of their lives wouldn't do the things that the two of you did for each other," he told me and I felt a blush rise to my cheeks. I hadn't thought that what we had done had been that romantic, but apparently I was wrong. "That is what love is about. Selflessly living for the other person. If more people were like the two of you this world would be a better place," Cinna told me and I smiled sadly at him.

With nothing else to say for the moment, I let Cinna lead me over to a chair in the corner of the room and get to work. For nearly an hour I felt him pull and tug at my hair, paint my nails and clean every inch of me until I was sparkling. I felt the makeup glide lightly over my face and I could tell that he wasn't putting much on me. The only places that the makeup felt heavy was on my cheeks and under my eyes. He was probably trying to get my skin color to return to normal. Once he was done getting me prepped he grabbed my hand and led me over to the pedestal in the room. He helped me up onto it and I let him help me into what felt like a fluffy dress. It was soft and felt like I was lying in a bed of fabric. Something that didn't seem Cinna's style.

I waited for Cinna's okay to open my eyes and see what he had done with me. When he finally did give me to go, after messing with a strand of my hair, my eyes shot open and I stared at myself. My hair was close to what it normally looked like. It was softly curled and had a few small glittery pink clips that were holding my bangs back. My eyes had a thin rim of black liner around them and my lids were covered with a whitish pink dust. It made my eyes sparkle and I nearly laughed. My cheeks had been dusted pink and my eyes were back to normal from the makeup that Cinna had on me. My body was covered in a sheen of white dust and my dress was the strangest part of the ensemble. It was a soft pink dress that had layers expanding out over my hips. It was a sweetheart neckline and the top was filled with little crystals. It wasn't an ugly outfit, but I was shocked that Cinna had put me in it. He normally put me in something to shock the crowd. This was something that was cute and sweet for me, something that he would have never normally put me in.

Slowly I spun in the dress and grimaced as the material swished across the arm that had once been burned. I could feel the searing pain like it had only just happened and I took in a deep breath. I was fine, my arm was healed and that would never happen to me again. "I take it that this design wasn't of your choice?" I finally asked Cinna, already knowing what the answer would be.

He sighed and smiled at me like he was ready to break some bad news. "No it wasn't. It was actually Haymitch's idea," he told me and I scoffed lightly. So maybe it hadn't been so that I looked adorable, maybe it had just been my Mentor's way of screwing with me. "Don't be angry with him, I agree that it was a good idea. We don't want to put you out there in a blazing outfit like you normally are. That looks like an idea of rebellion," he said and I nodded. So my first instinct had been right.

They were doing this to make me look like I was a little girl, love struck and clueless. I didn't like the idea of having to pretend that I was clueless but if it saved my own and my friend's lives then I would do it. And I would say exactly what Haymitch had told me to say. Even about Rue. Even though that was utter shit that I shouldn't have to be forced to say. Maybe there would be another uprising in District 11. "So you put me in a sweet soft pink dress. Make me look young and innocent. Make them think that everything that I did in the Games was for love. Blind and childish," I said softly, knowing that I was right.

Cinna gave me a sorry grin and I shook my head. It wasn't like it was his fault. It wasn't even Haymitch's fault. It wasn't mine either. It was the Capitol. If they had left the rule about two Victors alone than maybe this wouldn't even be a problem right now. "If it makes you feel any better, Cato is in a similar costume," Cinna informed me and I snorted loudly.

I got the image of Cato in the same dress that I was in and I couldn't help but to laugh. Seeing the big bad Victor in a feminine dress would have been something that I would pay to see. "Pink dress? Nothing would make me feel better right now," I said and Cinna laughed lightly at my side. "What the hell am I doing Cinna? I have no idea what to say out there. I'm going to screw something up. I'm going to say something about Rue or Peeta," I started to ramble, feeling my pulse start to quicken. I could tell that Cinna saw it too as he grabbed onto my arm. "Or Thresh. Oh my God, what do I say about Peeta? I wanted to save him but I had to make a choice and now he's dead because I didn't save him!" I screamed, my heart pounding loudly in my chest and my blood pumping against my skull, my entire body shaking. I felt like I was either about to pass out or scream bloody murder. What the hell was wrong with me?

My entire body was shaking and my vision was beginning to blur. I could feel my heart racing and it felt like it would jump out of my chest at any moment. Flashes of the lives of the fallen Tributes began to race through my mind and I felt tears threatening to fall. I saw Rue being Reaped, the tears in her eyes mirroring my own. Her body lying in my lap with a spear sticking out of her stomach. Thresh came to my mind with his dark glare but kind demeanor. I saw him beating Clove to death and I began to quake with fear. I saw Peeta joking and laughing with me, the vision suddenly changed with smears of red and the radiating pain of a knife in my arm. I let out a small shriek and jumped back before Cinna finally caught me and forced me to stare at him. "Aspen, you have to calm down," he told me gently.

My breath came out in ragged gasps as I grabbed onto Cinna. He had shaken me from the memories of the Games but my heart was still flying like a jackhammer. I knew that if I couldn't calm myself then I might send myself into cardiac arrest. Cinna pulled me into a hug and stroked my hair gently, whispering soft words to me. Just the way that Cato had done after Rue had died. I finally pulled away from Cinna's grasp, once I knew that my tears were safe behind my eyes. "What's happening to me? Cinna, what's wrong with me?" I asked Cinna with a shaky and pleading voice.

I knew that I was breaking his heart, I could see it in his eyes. But he looked at me with a loving smile and pushed a lock of hair that had fallen out during my freak out back in place. "Nothing is wrong with you, Aspen. It's something that you can't help. What you're feeling is something that plagues most Victors. They used to call is post-traumatic stress disorder. It's an anxiety disorder that appears after you live through a traumatic event," he told me and I nodded. Was this what happened to Haymitch every day? Did Victors like Brutus and Enobaria ever feel like this? It seemed like they were perfectly content with what they had gone through. "And nothing does more damage to the mind than what you went through. You just have to keep calm and remember that everything that happened in there wasn't your fault. It was the Capitol. To keep from suffering from another episode you just have to keep calm. Can you do that?" He asked me and I nodded.

At some point I knew that I would have another one of these panic attacks and Cinna knew that too. But for now I had to pretend that I was alright. It used to be required that Victors had to go through a mental stability exam but after years of the Victors constantly failing the test it was eradicated. I knew that I would fail it if it were still in effect. "Is this all that will happen? I get freaked out?" I asked him, even though I knew that he didn't really know exactly what happened to Victors after they left the arena.

Cinna shook his head at me and I sighed. I knew that there would be more but the senseless part of me had hoped that this was all that I would have to deal with. "Sometimes that happens. Other times you'll have bad dreams, see things and hear them from time to time. They might seem realistic but you just have to send them to the back of your mind. It will take time to start to move past these Games, but in time I know that you will be able to do it. You have the strength to do it," my Head Stylist told me and I nodded.

He was the one person that had always believed that I had what it took in this place. Back home I figured that they all thought that I might be able to do it, but I knew that they had doubted me from time to time. I was sure that Cinna had been the only person to never doubt that I would be the Tribute that would become a Victor. The loudspeaker squeaked slightly and I jumped. Cinna laid a hand on my arm and I nodded at him, slowing my heart rate. "Victors please move to the stage area," the mechanical voice of a man called.

Taking in a deep breath I stared at the clock and read the time. It was almost time that I had to be on the stage. There was only about three minutes before Caesar would call Cato and I onto the stage to relive the worst moments of our lives. The only thing that made it worth it was the fact that I would get to see Cato and my friends would get to see that I really was alive. It hadn't just been some trick from the Capitol. "I guess there's no backing out now," I jokingly told Cinna with a pleading look.

I didn't want to do this but I knew that it wasn't really an option to not go out there. They would kill me before letting me opt out of the Recaps. After all that I had been through the past few weeks I wasn't going to die because I was too weak to sit on a stage and repeat rehearsed lines for an hour or so. I could do this, nothing would go wrong. Cinna seemed to see my hesitation as I stared at the door to the backside of the stage. "You can do this," he said to me with a reassuring nod.

Just like when I had gone for my first interview I became nervous at the thought of being up on the stage alone. But this time I wouldn't be alone. I would have Cato with me up there. And he was always a charmer, he would talk to them when I couldn't. "I wish you could come up there with me," I sighed, knowing that there was no way that he would be with me.

He laid his hand over my heart and I gave him a sad smile. I wished that I could give him a real one but I didn't have it in me to give him my actual smile yet. Hopefully one day I would be able to grin like I once had. "I will be there with you. I'll be right here, just remember that," he told me as he pushed open the door and walked me out into the hallway. We headed down the short way to backstage and I began to search for Cato. But he was nowhere in sight. He was probably on the other side of stage so it would be a total surprise when I saw him. He would be called onto stage first and then me. "Good luck, Aspen. Keep calm and remember what you have to say. You know what to say right?" He asked me and I nodded. "Good," he said with a smile before turning to walk away from me.

I watched him depart for a moment and sighed. I shuffled forward to my spot that the Gamemakers were herding me towards. I gulped when I realized that this had been where Glimmer was standing two weeks ago. One of the Tributes that I had killed. Not that I had killed her directly, but it had been my fault. Nerves shooting through my body I shuffled my feet anxiously and knitted my eyebrows when I realized that I wasn't wearing shoes. I turned back to Cinna and saw that he was a few feet away from me. "Wait, what about shoes?" I called out to him.

He turned back to me with a slight smirk on his face. He looked devious and I knew that he had left me barefoot for a reason. But I had no idea what that reason was. He cleared his throat and I heard the crowd roar to life as Caesar Flickerman took the stage and welcomed the crowd. "Will you be walking when you see Cato out there for the first time?" He asked me.

My mind blanked and I laughed for the first time since I had been out of the arena. It was so like Cinna to do something like that. But he was right. There was no way that I would walk and smile with grace like Effie wanted me to. I was going to full on bolt to Cato when I saw him. Forget my damn manners. "No. Thank you, Cinna," I told him with a grin before he nodded at me and walked away. My grin immediately fell though as I looked back to the stage and saw the crowd. It was huge and I knew that President Snow was watching in his private box before he had to get down to crown Cato and I.

"Ladies and gentlemen, here he is! The first Victor of the Seventy Fourth Annual Hunger Games, Cato Hadley! The first half of the star crossed lovers," Caesar called and the crowd erupted in cheers. I stood on my tiptoes and caught a glance at Cato. Like promised, he was unharmed. He looked happy, with a grin on his face and looking well washed after the Games. He was wearing a white suit with a pink tie so that he would match me. And he also portrayed the innocent look. He seemed to have a smile on his face but I saw the dead glaze in his eyes. It was in mine too. "Welcome Cato, how are you doing this evening?" Caesar asked after he had shaken Cato's hand and the two men had taken their seats.

Cato crossed his legs and I saw the powerful Tribute that I had once been afraid of. But this time I knew that he didn't want to kill me. He only wanted to get the two of us home. "I'm alive, I think I'm doing pretty well. Honestly Caesar I'm just ready to see Aspen and get home," he said and I smiled. I was glad that he had at least mentioned me. But I wasn't sure if it was something that he was saying because he meant it or because he had been told to say it. "I miss my family and I can't wait to see them again," he said with a sigh.

The audience gave a soft aw and I rolled my eyes. They loved us but they've been cheering on our deaths for two weeks. "Well, it's been two and a half days since we've last seen her. I think it's time that we let you see your fellow Victor. Ladies and gentlemen, let's give a huge welcome to the other half of the star crossed lovers, and fellow Victor of the Seventy Fourth Hunger Games! Give a warm welcome to Aspen Antaeus!" Caesar called loudly and I was ushered onto the stage. I walked up the stairs slowly but once I hit the stage I froze for a moment when I saw the crowd cheering. "Welcome-" Caesar began before I cut him off.

The boy that I loved was grinning at me and I saw a spark of life in his dead eyes. A real smile crossed my face and I felt my heart flutter slightly as he looked at me. I knew that Caesar was trying to introduce me but I didn't care. "Cato!" I shouted before dashing across the stage. He held his arms open for me and I jumped into them, his arms winding tightly around my body squeezing the life out of me. I heard the crowd making all sorts of shouts and other noises at us but I blocked them out. He was here and that was all that mattered. We were alive. We were together once more. He pushed my head into his shoulder and I breathed in his familiar scent. His hands lightly moved across my back and I shuddered at the feeling of him.

Finally we broke apart, but he still held me against him. I saw the worry and love in his eyes, but most of all I saw the relief. "Thank God you're alright. I was so worried about you. I thought that they might have done something to you. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't made it," he rambled and I felt my heart fill with happiness. He really cared about me.

I lifted his head to my own and gave him a small kiss. I heard the crowd and Caesar both yelling for us to kiss again but I ignored them. I wanted nothing more than to pull Cato back to the District 12 penthouse and spend time alone with him, but I knew that we needed to be here now. Cato grinned at me once more and I laughed when I realized that he was waggling his eyebrows at me, seemingly knowing what I was thinking about. "I'm right here, I'm not that easy to get rid of," I joked with him.

We stayed locked together as Cato's eyes dropped down to the top of my dress. I followed his sight line and realized that my Mockingjay pin was attached to the dress. I hadn't even noticed that it was there. Cinna had done a good job with making it blend in with my dress. "Well I suppose I have to wait my turn," Caesar called out and the audience let out small giggles.

Cato and I untangled ourselves from each other and smiled brightly at Caesar. Our smiles were real but they weren't for the Master of Ceremonies. They were for each other. "Hello Caesar," I greeted the blue haired man, giving him a tight handshake. He shook my hand back and began to lead us over to the plush white chairs that had been set out.

The Master of Ceremonies laughed as he led us over to the seats. Cato took the seat on the edge and I sat myself between the two men, wishing that I had gotten the outer seat. "Don't mind me, I'd hate to interrupt this little reunion," he said and we all laughed. "Very sweet, the both of you. You have no idea how amazing it is to see you two here together. I mean, it was something that we all wanted but none of us could fathom. Two weeks ago none of us would have thought that we would have two Victors, lovers, here in front of us. Isn't that right folks?" He yelled and the audience erupted into loud cheers.

Cato laughed and leaned forward in his chair. I was sitting like there was a rod going through my body, stiff as a board and Cato saw that. He grabbed my hand to get me to relax but it did very little for me. "We wouldn't have believed you either. Three weeks ago I wanted her dead and I know that the feelings were reciprocated," he said before all eyes were turned to me. There were small laughs and I stared awkwardly at the audience. I caught Haymitch's eyes and he nodded at me. Slowly, I began to nod as well.

Cato squeezed my hand and I sighed. I could have handled that much better but my mind just blanked. Luckily though, no one commented on it. "And tell us, what changed that?" Caesar asked us. I wished that Cato would take the question but judging by the way that he was looking at me I knew that the question was for me.

I tried to think back and see if I could remember Haymitch telling me what to say but I came up with nothing. So I took a deep breath and prepared to answer honestly. Something that I hadn't been prepared to do. "I got to know him. I saw that he was more than the cold blooded killer than he let on," I said and I noticed that Cato turned to look at me. "He's sweet, and funny. He cares more than anyone else that I've ever known and he would risk his life to make sure that I was alive. He did more for me in the three weeks that we knew each other than anyone has done in my whole life," I said and I noticed that Cato's grip on my hand tightened.

The audience once more made noises of affection and I noticed that they were wiping away tears. I had to refrain from rolling my eyes at them. They didn't really care, this was like a soap opera to them. It felt like a soap opera to me. "How touching," Caesar said to me before turning to Cato. "What about you Cato? What did you think when you saw her laying on the bank by the river? Bloody and looking dead. That must have been a nightmare for you," Caesar said and I knew my face blanched.

The memory of my fight with the District 8 boy came to my mind and I felt my body go ice cold. I had drowned him and he had stabbed me in the stomach. In the thigh too. But those marks were gone, erased, like they had never happened. Like I was supposed to get over something that was ingrained in my mind for the rest of my life. "It was horrible, Caesar. I had been trying to deny my feelings for her throughout the entire Games. But then I saw her on the bank and I thought that she was gone. I thought that the cannon had been for her. Nothing had ever rocked me so much before. I nearly died when I thought that she could be dead. But when she woke up, I knew that I couldn't deny my feelings for her. I loved her and there was nothing that I could do about it," he said and I found my ice cold body warming.

A slight blush rose to my face and the women of the audience were all screaming at the top of their lungs and that time I did roll my eyes. Cato would become the next Finnick for sure. "Absolutely beautiful. Now, before the two of you melt me with your words about each other, how about we watch the recap of the Games?" Caesar asked the audience, who all screamed. I nervously wrung my hand against Cato's and he soothingly rubbed his thumb across my hand. "It will be so exciting for you to see things the way that we all saw when you were in there!" Caesar yelled and I nearly throttled the man.

The stadium darkened as a screen was lowered and I took a deep breath in. For about five minutes shots were shown of myself and Cato as we relived the week before the Games. The worst part was seeing how the two of us looked before we had ever stepped foot into the arena. Cato had a bloodthirsty grin on his face and looked like he had already been crowned the Victor. On the other hand I looked pissed, and like I was about to kill everyone in my sight. But in the back of my eyes I could see the fear. There was a review of how we had both done in training and shots of us both at President Snow's party, featuring the first kiss that Cato and I had shared. We looked so happy when neither of us had been overly fond of the other. The pre Games ended with a brief clip of our first interviews where we both looked prepared for whatever was to come to us. Little did we know what really would happen.

Through lidded eyes I watched the countdown to the kickoff of the Games and sighed as I saw the twenty four Tributes standing around the Cornucopia. The camera showed glimpses of the other Tributes but mostly lingered on Cato and me. The camera also flashed to Coral, Thresh, and Peeta. All faces that I cringed at. The timer hit zero and I noticed that the video had been muted as we all ran for our lives. Right as the first death happened though, music began to play over the screen. I watched as the Careers took down other Tributes and I shut my eyes as Cato saved me, and then I saved him. I hadn't realized how close we had both been to death. The rest of the Bloodbath was shown in glimpses, my fight with the girl from District 9 and the male from District 7. Once I was safe they showed Peeta being cornered by the Careers and forced to join their small group.

The next image to pop up was my fight with the wolf mutt. With each injury that it gave me I felt the pain shoot through me like I was fighting with it all over again. But every time that I looked down at my arm or chest I was met with clean skin. They showed fights that both Cato and I were forced into, both of us straining to not break eye contact from the screen. We had to pretend like we were alright being able to watch what we had done. I watched with a tiny smile as they showed Cato and I's progressing relationship and grimaced as they showed our fight after the Tracker Jackers. And then came Rue.

Tears formed in my eyes as I watched the two of us interact and I found my heart twisting as I re-watched my meeting with Finch. They were both such wonderful people that hadn't deserved what they had gotten. My breathing became short as I watched us decide on our plan to blow up the Career supplies and I gasped in pain as I watched the skin on my arm melt off. The music began to pick up pace and match my heartbeat as I ran to find Rue. I watched with my heart breaking as she was killed and I took out my anger on Marvel. I waited for them to show my memorial to her, but they never did. The assholes that were in control of the Recap had decided to not show what I had done for her. My face heated up with anger and I could feel Cato grab my hand tightly, knowing that I was seething. My anger was quickly replaced by embarrassment as the screen filled with Cato and I laying together in the cave.

Luckily it wasn't on the screen for more than a minute when we were drawn out from the bang of the cannon. The one that had told us that Finch was dead and the Death Match had started. It hurt to stare at her dead body once more, but it hurt to see them all dead again. The Death Match began and I took a sharp intake. The mutts were attacking from all sides and I stared in horror as we were both attacked. It felt like I was in my own hell as I watched myself ripped to shreds and I felt the tear of the knife that killed Peeta. His death tore a hole in my heart once more and I couldn't help but to let a tear fall at the sight of him. I wiped it away quickly and watched with a steely stare at the rest of the Recap.

Nearly an hour after the Recap had begun the screen was finally raised and I took a deep breath as the audience cheered loudly and Caesar yelled about how exciting the past two weeks had been. It took almost a full minute but the audience finally calmed down enough that Caesar could lean over and talk to Cato and I. "Cato, you have to tell me. Why did you go back there to save Aspen? You were so determined to kill her before that. Why let her live when you had the perfect opportunity to kill her right then?" He asked the Victor and I found myself wondering about the answer to the question as well.

It seemed like the question had caught Cato off guard as he stared blankly at the man for a moment before sighing and cocking his head to the side. "Honestly Caesar, I think at the time I was thinking that I wanted her alive to kill her in the Death Match. I wanted to see the toll that the Games would take on her. I wanted to see her break," he said and I had to resist the urge to slap him over the back of the head. That wasn't what we were supposed to say, we were supposed to be all lovey. "But in reality I think that it was my way of coping with the fact that I really didn't want to kill her," he said, much to the pleasure of the Capitol people.

The girly part of me couldn't help but to smile slightly at him. He noticed my grin and he gently rubbed his thumb over the back of my hand. "And Aspen, why didn't you let him be killed?" Caesar asked me and I felt my heart stop. That was a wonderful question, why hadn't I let him be killed? I hadn't liked him at that point in the Games, not really. But even back then I wouldn't have been able to kill him. "He would have been hit with a knife. Why save him when you knew that he was out to kill you? Seems like a bad idea to me," he said with a small giggle, earning small chuckles from the crowd.

My blood boiled at the thought of them laughing at me. Most of the people in that audience wouldn't have even lasted for a minute in the Bloodbath. They would have died with nothing but their God awful personalities. I knew that I was taking too long to answer so I took in a deep breath and prepared my answer. "Some misplaced sense of gratitude. He saved my life so I felt like it was only fair to save his. After I had done it I wanted to slap myself. I guess now it was a good thing that I saved him," I answered him honestly.

With a small appreciative sound of his own, Caesar turned back to the screen and I paled at the sight of the wolf mutt that graced the screen. It was a still frame of the mutt towering over me, bloody and beaten on the ground. It would make a great poster of the Games for years to come. I knew where this conversation was going next, and I wasn't going to be nice about it. "I think it was a very good idea. So, tell me about your reaction to the wolf mutt. You were clearly nearly killed by the mutt, but I want to know exactly what you thought when you saw it," he told me and I couldn't help but make a small snort.

I had nearly shit myself when I had seen the mutt but I wasn't going to tell him that. Effie would kill me herself if I said something like that. "I knew that they would send a mutt after me. I wasn't surprised I just didn't think that it would be so early on. It scared the hell out of me. I thought that I was going to die. I'm surprised that I didn't. But hey, I guess I was determined to get home. It didn't get me, and I'm still here," I growled, making sure that I was focused on President Snow. He gave me a small grin and raised his glass to me. Hair stood up on the back of my neck and I only broke my gaze from the President when I heard Caesar speak once more.

"And we are glad that you are," Caesar said, briefly reaching over to pat my shoulder. I tried to smile at him but my anger was getting the better out of me and it probably came out as more like a sneer. I noticed that the screen changed once again and I took in a deep breath as I saw what the still was. Both Cato and I were holding the knives to ourselves, pained looks in our eyes. "So now Aspen, the question that we've all been waiting for. What was going through your mind when you gave the other knife to Cato, when you decided that you should take your own lives?" He asked me and I took a deep breath.

I knew exactly what to say, I just couldn't screw it up. I had been hoping that they would ask Cato why we had done it, but since it was my idea I knew that the question would be mine. "I just couldn't imagine what life would be like without him. He started as nothing more than a stranger to me but I fell in love with him. I couldn't kill him and I knew that deep down he couldn't kill me either. I thought about killing him, how much easier it would be, but I couldn't. When I looked at him I knew that I would rather die than kill him. And thankfully he felt the same way. I never meant it as a bad thing, I only did it for love," I said, partially telling the truth. I really hadn't been able to kill him, but it had also been for the reason that I would not bow down to the Capitol.

The crowd all clapped and I glanced back up to see if President Snow was still in his seat, but he was gone. He was probably headed over to the stage to crown both of us. "And perhaps that was your bravest act of the entire Games. Very well done, Aspen. And you as well Cato. You both have much to be proud of," Caesar whispered softly to us before he stood, motioning for us to stand with him. "Now, let's get our newest Victors crowned!" Caesar yelled, everyone in the audience following suit.

I watched as President Snow stepped onto the stage with a Peacekeeper behind him. The Peacekeeper was holding a white pillow with two crowns on it. There was a silver masculine crown and a gold feminine one. President Snow motioned for Cato to walk over to him and I watched with daggers in my eyes. "Congratulations Mr. Hadley, the crown fits perfectly. A born leader, someone meant to win these Games. You did well out there, District 2 will be proud to welcome home another Victor," he said with a sickly sweet tone.

Cato stood upright, as he had needed to lean down slightly to let President Snow crown him. He gave the President an uneasy smile, which was returned with a polite nod. "Thank you President Snow," he said softly before being dismissed. The crowds cheered as the first of the Victors were crowned and I knew that I turned white as the President's gaze fell onto me. Cato walked over and I began to slowly make my way over to Snow before Cato grabbed my arm. "It's only a second, you'll be fine," he told me and I nodded.

As I walked up to President Snow I took in a deep breath and steeled my nerves. He couldn't do anything to me up here. Not with all of Panem watching. He would crown me and then leave. Once I stood face to face with President Snow, I took his hand and gave it a weak shake. "Congratulations Miss Antaeus. District 12 finally has another Victor. Another black sheep to add to the very small pool of Victors," he told me with a dark smirk and I had to resist slapping him. Haymitch was a good man, he was only the way that he was because of everything that he had been through, I understood that. "What a lovely pin," he told me as his eyes caught my Mockingjay pin.

The hair on the back of my neck stood on their ends and I felt my heart begin to flutter. Wherever this was going, it wasn't good. I thought about just ignoring him but I knew that it wasn't a good idea, I would be better off saying something, if nothing else to just not look rude. "Thank you, it's from my district," I tried to answer simply.

He gave me a small nod and smiled an eerie smile at me. "They must be very proud of you," he told me before grabbing the crown off of the pillow. He was much taller than me so I stood where I was, waiting for him to let me walk back. He sat the crown down on my head and I felt the thorns dig into my temple. I hissed in pain and President Snow loosened his grip on the crown and looked at me with a fake concern. "Oh pardon me, these crowns have thorns on them. I've been told that I should change the crowns, but I'm such a fan of roses," he told me and I forced myself to give him a forgiving nod. "Be careful Miss Antaeus, heavy lies the hand that wears the crown," he told me and my entire body shook. He dismissed me to go back to the middle of the stage and I walked back over on weak legs.

Clearly not realizing that there was an issue, Caesar came up to us and grabbed our hands. It was just like he had as he was dismissing us at the actual Interviews but something was much different this time. Now we really were Victors, not just people with blind hope. Cato looked at me with concern and I shook my head, now wasn't the time to talk about how much I despised our President. "Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for the star crossed lovers! The Victors of the Seventy Fourth Annual Hunger Games, Aspen Antaeus and Cato Hadley!" He screamed loudly and the crowd erupted louder than I had ever heard.

Cato nudged me to smile and I let out a fake laugh as we were ushered off of the stage. We met up with Brutus, Enobaria, Haymitch, Cinna, Effie and Finnick behind the stage and the small group led us over to the elevators. I was exhausted, all I wanted to do was sleep until I was back in District 12. Finnick gave me a quick pat on the back before walking over to Haymitch and whispering something in his ear. My old Mentor nodded at Finnick and I watched as the District 4 Victor walked off. Cato looked over at me as to ask what was wrong and I let out a loud scoff. "God he's such a creep. He stuck me with the damn crown. I ought to-" I began to rant before I was cut off by Haymitch.

"Be grateful that he didn't have you shot where you stood," he told me and I sighed. He was right, that could have gone much worse than a little prick on the forehead. But that didn't mean that I wasn't still extremely pissed. "Calm down Aspen, there was much worse that he could have done to you rather than give you a small prick with a crown. You did well, both of you. Let's get you both upstairs, there is another long day ahead of us. Gotta be up at around seven," he told us and I nodded. We began to walk over to the elevator and I hit the up button before ripping the crown off of my forehead. I wanted nothing to do with it.

Turning back, I noticed that Brutus and Enobaria were both talking lowly with Cato. He looked uncomfortable and I raised my eyebrows as he cut the two Victors off mid-sentence. "I'm going to head up to the District 12 penthouse for a little bit," he said, looking back at me for confirmation. I nodded at him and he smiled his thanks at me. "I'll be back down later, I promise," when he saw that Brutus and Enobaria were giving him sidelong looks.

The room was silent, besides the loud screams of the audience and I waited for someone to say something else. Finally Brutus laughed and I cocked my head at him. What was funny about that? "You don't need to justify your actions to us anymore. You're a Victor Cato, you can be treated like one now," he said and I found myself shocked that the Capitol were treating us somewhat normal. But he was right, we were Victors now, we would be treated like every other one. "You should come back down eventually and get to bed, but don't worry about being back at a certain time. You won, you're free to go," Brutus said with the closest thing I had ever seen to a smile on his face.

Cato nodded at him and I watched as he walked off down the hallway, Enobaria in tow. The pair turned the corner and I turned back to Haymitch, waiting to hear what his game plan was. "I think I'm going to see what Finnick is up to, I have some things to discuss with him," he said and I cocked my head in wonder. I knew that it involved me and I wanted to know what it was. "You two can go on up with Effie and Cinna. I'll be back later tonight. See you on the train tomorrow," he told me and I nodded.

As he walked away he gave my shoulder a quick squeeze and I watched him depart in the same direction that the other two Victors had gone. The group of ours slowly diminishing, I turned back to Cinna to see that he was giving me a sorry glance. "I have to attend a small after party with my Prep Team actually," he informed me and I let my face fall. I had been hoping to talk with Cinna. He was good to help me calm my nerves. Seemingly sensing my nerves, he put a hand on my shoulder. "Not to worry though, Aspen. I'll be sure to say goodbye to you before your departure tomorrow morning. Have a nice night you two," he said before walking off.

The elevator finally dinged and I took a step into it. Cato followed me and I held the door open for Effie, who was staring down at her little glass talking device. I didn't really know what it was but she never went anywhere without it. I coughed to get her attention and when she looked up at me she gave me an airy smile. "I'm, attending that same party. Aspen, I trust that you'll show him to the penthouse," she told me and I nodded with a sigh. That was the Effie that I had missed. "Wonderful, I'll come wake you up in the morning when it is time to get to the train. Goodnight kids," she told us and I gave her a small wave.

Slowly, I let my hand fall from the elevator shaft and I watched as we were quickly whisked up to the District 12 common area. The ride up was silent but it was nice having Cato next to me. His presence was enough to calm me down, but it was a funny thought. At one time I would have been terrified to be in any room alone with him. He had scared me and I had been given every reason to be afraid of him. But now he was everything to me. The doors let out another small ding and we were let out into the loft. I walked out and heard the soft footsteps of my fellow Victor behind me. "This is nicer than the District 2 loft," he said softly.

He was standing over by the large window that covered the room and I walked over to him. Twelve stories below us, Capitol citizens were partying for their new Victors, even though their amusement had cost us our sanity. I knew that even though the problem wasn't bad now, it would soon start to take its toll on my mind. I didn't want that day to come, but it was fast approaching. "Effie had said on the first day that even though we have the poorest District, we do get the benefit of getting the penthouse. I guess it's the one good thing about being the District 12 Tribute. You get to live in luxury for a few days," I said sadly as I took my spot next to him, the heat from his body radiating onto my ice cold skin. It was comforting knowing that I wasn't alone.

I jumped slightly as he wrapped his hand around mine. My heart was pounding slightly and I sighed. This wasn't just some random guy that had grabbed me, this was Cato. I knew him, I loved him. He wasn't someone that I should be scared of. He didn't seem to notice my hesitation to grab his hand back though. His eyes were fixed onto the streets and I could tell that his mind was somewhere else. "It isn't worth it. I know that now," he told me and I felt my heart break for him. This had been his entire life and now he saw what a lie it all was. "The only thing that made it worth it was you," he told me and I found my heart lifting.

But just as quickly as elation had filled me, my heart fell once more and I realized that I really wasn't happy. It felt more like I was depressed, maybe I was. I had watched friends die and I had killed innocent people. "You would have still been fine had I not been here. You would have won and gone home to District 2 and found some girl to marry. The two of you would have been together happily and you would have had kids who would have grown up to be in the Games as well. They would have become Victors as well and the tradition would continue. You would have been fine without me," I told him.

That had been the life that I had thought that he would have. I had thought that he would win and that was the life that I had thought that he would have. But now I knew that even if he had lived by himself that would have never happened. He would have been miserable, only pretending to be happy while he was in the spotlight. He would have suffered in silence. "No, I would have been missing something important," he told me and I gave him a sad smile. "It's too bad that you couldn't get your family to be able to move to District 2. It will be hard to keep in contact," he told me and I found my eyebrows knitting.

I hadn't even thought about how we would keep in touch once we were brought back home. We didn't have phones and we wouldn't be allowed to go and visit each other. The only times that we would see each other were for the Victory Tour and the nest Games. There was no way that we would actually get our happily ever after. I should have known that. "Cato, you do realize that they won't let us be together?" I asked him with the shake of my head. "Not really. We live in two separate Districts. We can't visit each other and can't move to another District. They don't allow cross District travel. We can't make phone calls, we don't have phones. Writing might work but it could take weeks to get the letters to each other and they might get lost. We only get to see each other twice a year. Once, six months from now on the Victory Tour and then just once a year. Once when we have to see each other and watch our Tributes compete against each other. Just like we did. It's no life," I said to him, fighting back tears.

His eyes dropped and I let out a sigh. He had never been one to look defeated, but the look on his face was nothing other than defeat. "We will make it work. We made it so that the two of us were able to get out of the Games together. If we can do that I know that we are able to make this last. We didn't fight that hard in the arena just to let them keep us apart by distance. We'll write to each other and one day we'll figure out how to stay together," he promised me and I let a weak smile fall over my face.

Turning to the hallway that my room was down, I grabbed Cato's hand and led him down the hallway. I began to pull my hair out of its pins and I sighed as it fell back to its normal straight pattern. It was soft over my shoulders and I reveled in the smell of lavender that filled my nose. "I'll keep you to your word," I told him with a smile before stopping at the room that once had been Peeta's. His name was gone from the door and it now said a simple male. My veins filled with fire as I turned back to Cato, who seemed to know what I was thinking. "Look at that, it's like he wasn't even here two weeks ago. Like he never even mattered. He was a person and now it's like he's gone. How could they do that?" I hissed at the door.

Cato was silent for a moment as I traced my hand over his door. He had been here and we had been friends while we were here. Now it was like he wasn't even a person. Like now that he was gone they could get over what they had done to him. They had ended his life unfairly. They had killed him, not Coral. Just like I hadn't killed her, it had been them. None of this was my fault, it was theirs. "They did the same thing to Clove's room," Cato told me and I turned to him with an angry glare.

I shook my head in disgust and scoffed loudly. I hadn't been a fan of Clove but I didn't think that her life was something that was worth forgetting. She was a good person in her own mind and she had left behind her family and friends. But as far as the Capitol was concerned she was nothing more than a plaything that they could dispose of. "It's sick. I can't wait to get out of the fucking nuthouse. I just want to go home and be with the things that I know. Some sense that my life is more than just this," I motioned around me.

Cato grabbed my head and pulled my face to his. I stared into his blue eyes and saw that the normal glimmer that was in them was now buried deep in them. His teasing grin was gone and his domineering stature had shrunk. He was finally showing me his true colors. "Hey, you'll be home tomorrow. We both will," he said with a small nod.

I nodded back at him and began to walk down the hallway once more. I pushed my door open and saw that the blue hospital gown had been taken, the room looking once more like no one had stepped in it for months. Not like I had just showered only hours before. "Peeta's family are holding off his funeral," I told him for the sake of conversation and I felt his eyes shoot over to me. I turned to him with a shrug and watched as he made himself comfortable. He sat down on my bed and I watched as he slipped his jacket off and the tie underneath it. He undid a few of the buttons and I thought back to our time in the cave. We both seemed to have aged years since then, even though it had only been three days. "They want me to be there. I want to go but I just don't know how I'll react. I don't want to be a blubbering mess at their son's funeral. They were the ones that lost something, not me," I said so quietly that I wasn't sure he had heard me.

He had though as he walked up to me and gave me a small hug. I buried my head in his shoulder and fought back the tears that had raised in my eyes. "You should go," he told me and I glanced up at him. "They want that and I think that you do too. They'll understand no matter how you react. They know that what you went through was something that changes people. No one comes out of these Games the same way that they went in. They say that your body comes out, but your mind never does. Go, you'll be happy that you did," he told me and I raised my eyebrows at him.

It wasn't like I had known Cato long but he had never seemed to be the emotional type. Maybe he was though, maybe that part of him had always been suppressed so that he would be able to be the perfect killing machine. Maybe it had only taken one person to bring out the other part of him. "Thank you. I wish that you could be there. I think I'll need someone there with me," I said honestly. I hoped that I would be able to bring Katniss or Gale with me but I didn't want to intrude on a personal day.

Cato nodded at me and gave my hand a quick squeeze. The sparkles on my dress were starting to bother me so without thinking I let my dress slip off of me and land in a pile on the floor. Cato gave me a wink and I rolled my eyes. He grabbed me and pulled me into him, giving me a lingering kiss on the lips. I relaxed into his arms and felt my heart flutter at the feeling of him. He finally pulled away from me and brushed my hair off of my face. "You should dress like that more often," he told me and I shoved him gently. "Well, in five and a half months I'll be in District 12. The Victory Tour. It seems like forever away, but I know that we'll be back together soon. That is, if Julie and Skye don't kill me for nearly killing myself in the Death Match," he said and I laughed lightly.

They seemed to be the type that would be furious with him for even threatening to take his own life. But if they were the people that they seemed to be I was sure that they would understand what part of the reason was that we had done it. He wasn't the only one that would get hell for it. I knew that I would hear it from Katniss and Gale too. Maybe even Prim. "I think I'll get raked over the coals for that by Katniss and Gale too," I told him with a gentle laugh, my heart straining painfully at the memory of my best friends.

Without letting him say anything else, I plopped myself into my bed, my underwear pulling slightly and nearly revealing what wasn't meant to be seen. "Well isn't that a nice sight for me to dream about?" He told me with a sleazy grin and I laughed. He was such an ass. "You should get to bed. It's getting late Aspen. And we need to be up early for the train in the morning. The stylists will kill us if we have bags under our eyes. Nearly bit off my head for my nail beds when I got back from the Games. No congratulations or anything, just about how I had messed up all of her hard work," he told me with a glare on his face and I laughed.

Of course it would be something like that. He gave me another quick kiss and I pulled my sheets over me as I watched him go to grab his things. Right as he did though a sudden jolt of fear went through me and I caught him around the wrist. He turned his concerned look on me and I forced myself to calm down. Freaking out wasn't going to help the situation at all. I just didn't want to be alone right now. "Wait. Stay for tonight. Please? I don't want to be alone, not tonight," I said with a slight beg in my voice.

He stared at me for a moment in shock before nodding at me. "Okay," he told me and I let a breath of relief out and let his arm go. He dropped his things back onto my floor and I watched as he got ready. He ran his hands through his hair and I grinned as he mussed his hair up, leaving it sticking up on all ends. It suited him. He undid the rest of the buttons on his shirt and I watched with a haze as he let the shirt fall to the floor. His chest was the first thing that caught my eyes and I noticed that the many scars that had littered his chest were all gone as well. So it hadn't just been me. He let his pants drop as well and I felt my face heat up. He turned to me and waggled his eyebrows at me as he kicked them off and I rolled my eyes at him, shaking my head at him and moving so that he had a place to lay. "Goodnight Aspen," he said softly to me.

I rolled onto my side and flicked the lights off. The lights went out immediately and the room was plunged into an eerie darkness. My heartbeat sped up at the new darkness and I jumped when Cato grabbed me, pulling me tightly to him. I forced myself to calm down and relax as I cuddled into his side. He wrapped an arm around me and I pushed my head into his shoulder. He gave me one last short kiss before I settled in. My eyes were heavy with exhaustion from the day so I surrendered and slipped them shut, bracing myself for the rocky night ahead. "Goodnight Cato," I whispered, knowing exactly what kind of night I had in store for myself.

A/N: So the update is finally here! I'm so sorry that it took this long guys, it was so horrible of me to make you all wait like this. I had a lot of schoolwork and whatnot to take care of and I had to update my Walking Dead story first. So to make up for my lack of updating, I've given you an extremely long one. This chapter was over 21 thousand words. My second longest! So I know there wasn't a ton of Aspen/Cato, there will be more in the next chapter. And speaking of that, the next update will be the last in Revenge. After that I will move on to the sequel and I hope you all will like that one as much as you liked this one. It will obviously be based off of Catching Fire. In other news, on September 25th I'm going to Halloween Horror Nights and I'm so excited! It's an amazing event, anyone ever been? Anyways, the next update should hopefully be out sooner and please review you guys! I want to know if you liked this update and how you liked her interactions with characters we haven't seen in a while. As always thank you for all of the follows and favorites. And a huge thank you to **SylviaHunterOfArtemis, Lavinia Black, Kronos the Time Lord, Justchildrenplayingsoldiers, Guest, Guest, Keeper, Jane Volturi, Dyanna, Acidic Rose, sweetchill, Guest, **and **Perrie Jayne! **You guys are the best! Until next time -A


	21. Chapter 20

The sky darkened around me and I felt my heart rate pick up. I couldn't see a damn thing and the Gamemakers knew that too. That was exactly what they wanted, so they could surprise us when this moment came. And this was it. This was the Death Match. This was everything that I had trained for. Gale had taught me how to handle this and so had Katniss. I had volunteered for Prim for a reason. I knew that I could do this. All I had to do with kill him. There was one man left. I knew that I could do it. But he was out here, hunting me. Just the way that I was hunting him. I was faster, but he was stronger. That didn't matter though. I would kill him. Just the way that I had told myself that I would for years before this day.

My foot sunk into the dark mud and I grimaced. Why the hell was it raining? Hadn't we suffered enough? Now not only we were injured, but we had hypothermia. As I internally complained at the weather, I felt a huge weight hit my side and send me sprawling into the wet ground. The arena was flooding and I had to pick myself up before he could drown me in the water. I almost half-hoped that it was a mutt that had gotten to me, but it wasn't heavy enough. And I knew that laugh. It was the one that had haunted me for days. His beautiful blue eyes shimmered, the only thing that I could see in the darkness that surrounded us.

I tried to push myself up, but I was pressed down by the heel of his boot. I struggled as my body sank into the mud and the sides of my face began to sink under the water. My hands flew up around his ankle as I tried to throw him off balance, but he only laughed. He was too heavy for me to move and he knew it. He suddenly turned my head roughly to the side, water invading my eyes, nose, and mouth. I had no way to breathe, so I blindly began to flail. I couldn't die. Not now. Not when I was so close to getting back to them. As I thrashed in the water, I felt him lean down to me and his warm breath slid across my face as spots began to take over my vision. "Don't struggle. It makes the pain worse. Say hello to your parents for me," was the last thing that I heard before a knife came down over my chest.

Bolting up in my bed, a sharp scream tore out of my mouth and I nearly flung myself from the bed. I tried to run away from the man who was still holding me down, but I was shocked to see that it was only Cato. He was shirtless and his pants were on the floor. Had I done something that I shouldn't have last night? My memory finally began to return to me as I remembered that everyone had left us alone after the Interviews and I had asked Cato to stay with me, not wanting to be alone the first night out of the arena. "Good morning," he told me with his stupid smirk, knowing that I was embarrassed at my little show of myself. This was not how I wanted to start my first day back to normal. "Nightmare I take it?" He asked me, a concerned look replacing his smirk.

I nodded at him slowly and let a breath of air leave my body once more. My heart rate was almost back to normal but the dream of the Games had been so realistic. Maybe it was because I knew what nearly drowning felt like. I shook the thought of my near-death experience out of my head and nodded to Cato. "Yeah. It was just creepy, I'm fine. Just glad to be awake," I said quickly, hoping that he wouldn't question me about the dream. "Trust me, this is the best damn morning I've had in a long time," I said softly.

He gave me a small nod and I watched as he stretched. When we had slept with each other in the arena, we had both been almost completely clothed. Now we were both one step away from being naked. Although, instead of being embarrassed like I normally was, I smiled when I watched each of his abdominal muscles strain, the veins in his arms popping out slightly as he stretched his arms over his head. "I'll agree with you there. I had one too," he told me and I cocked my eyebrow. I couldn't believe that he had had a nightmare as well. It didn't seem like him and he had been perfectly calm this morning. Although, the only thing on my mind when I had woken up was my nightmare. It would have been easy for me to miss it. "Should I leave?" He asked me.

I shook my head and laid back in the bed. I was sure that people would already be in the living room and there was no way that he would be able to sneak past them. He might as well stay and we would face the consequences together. "Nah, Effie should be in here in any minute to wake us up," I told him truthfully. It was still early morning and I knew that Effie would want to head out of the Capitol as soon as we could. For once I didn't blame her. "It might actually look better if you stay in here," I said to him and he nodded slowly.

Like clockwork, a knock rang out from behind the door and I knew that there was only one person that would be standing on the other side. "Knock, knock!" Effie stupidly called out and I rolled my eyes. "Wake up, Aspen. Today is the day that you get to return home to your-" she called before opening the door and stopping when she saw Cato and I in bed. I hadn't realized that the two of us in bed together, half-dressed might not have looked too good. But oh well, it was too late now. "Oh! I didn't realize that you had company last night. I guess I'll let you two get ready. Breakfast is on the table. Cato, Brutus and Enobaria are here for breakfast as well," she said to Cato and he nodded at her, standing from his spot on the bed.

I watched her as her eyes followed his movements. They went wide for a minute when he stood and turned from her. Her eyes dropped right to where mine had last night and I rolled my eyes. Maybe us women were all the same. I knew that Effie would never do anything with a person from the Districts, and a Victor at that, but her staring still bothered me. Curious though, I hadn't known that I was jealous. "Thanks, Effie. We'll be out in a few minutes. You can get started without us," I said, breaking her line of sight to Cato.

She seemed to get back to her original purpose as she shook her head and smiled widely at me. I thought for a moment she would come and give me a hug. I prayed for that not to happen though, as my underwear really was no good at hiding anything. "Start without the Victors?" She asked me, scoffing loudly at the thought. "I don't think so! It's a celebration for the two of you. We won't see you for months, we have to get a chance to sit down and talk with you one last time!" She yelled with a big smile on her face.

I smiled at Effie slightly and let the sheets fall down around my waist, not bothering to hide myself from her anymore. She had never seen me naked before but I was slowly caring less and less about the people that saw me. I mean hell, nearly all of Panem had seen me in my underwear while I was in the Games. But I was sure that they had all been focused on the injuries. "Is everyone there?" I asked her as I ruffled my hair that was splayed all over my head.

She nodded at me and handed me my brush and I thanked her softly. As I ran the brush through her hair I listened to her list. "They are. Brutus, Enobaria, Laria, Flavius, Cinna, Octavia, Venia, Darella, Haymitch, and myself will all be there," she said and I nodded slightly. I was glad that Cinna was there. I wanted to be sure to tell him goodbye before I had to leave. "Everyone wants to see you both one last time before we see you off," she told me with a soft smile.

Forcing myself to give her a grin back I ran the list of people through my head. There was Brutus and Enobaria who I wasn't overly fond of. Enobaria seemed nice enough but she still scared the hell out of me. And Brutus was just an asshole that I couldn't stand to be around for more than a few minutes. Maybe he would be silent throughout breakfast. Flavius, Octavia, and Venia would more than likely babble with Effie about the latest fashion in the Capitol. I liked them well enough but their incessant rambling got a little irritating at times. But I knew that they meant well. Haymitch and Cinna were the only ones that I actually looked forward to seeing. I loved Cinna like I would have loved my father and Haymitch was actually somewhat of a brotherly figure to me, even though he was old enough to be my father. But he was annoying while Cinna was understanding. The only names that I didn't recognize were Laria and Darella. I had never heard of them and I assumed that they were some of Cato's people. But I still wanted to know who they were. "Who are Laria and Darella?" I asked Effie.

Instead of giving her a chance to respond to me, Cato leaned over the bed and took a seat on my side barely rubbing against me. I saw a small smile grace Effie's face and I couldn't help but let a little blush rise to my face. She knew how much Cato meant to me and her face showed it. "Laria is my Head Stylist, just like Cinna is yours. Darella is the Escort for District 2," he told me and I nodded at him. I had figured that they were people from his team. "They're nice but they never shut the hell up. I yelled at them more than once," he told me and I laughed loudly. I knew exactly how he felt.

We were all silent for a moment and I waited for Effie to leave so that I could get changed. I still had some of my dignity to keep. "Alright then!" She chirped and I rolled my eyes. I had changed a lot from the person who had gone into the Games, but I still hated hearing her high pitched shrieks. "I'll head back into the dining room and let everyone know that you're both getting ready. Wear something nice today, the both of you. Cato, I have this to give you from Brutus," she said as she handed him a pile of clothes. He nodded at her and took them. "Aspen, I trust that you can find something decent?" She asked me and I let a nasty glare settle over my face. I knew how to dress better than she did. At least I thought so. Still though, I nodded at her and sighed. "Wonderful! Hurry on, you two, we have a schedule to keep today. Oh and Aspen, you have a short meeting before we leave," she told me.

Effie turned to the door and went to leave the room but before she could I called out to her. What the hell did I need to go to a meeting for? And if I had a meeting did that mean that Cato had a meeting too? "With who? Why?" I asked her. She probably didn't know why the meeting was being called but I assumed that she at least knew who had called the meeting in the first place.

She shifted awkwardly on her heels for a minute and I felt a lump form in my throat. What was so bad that she was afraid to tell me? I would have thought that I had already been through the worst. "Seneca Crane would like to speak with you before you leave for home," she said and my heart sank into my stomach. What the hell did she mean that Seneca Crane would want to speak with me? What did he want of me? I had already played his stupid Games. "He didn't really say what he wanted, he did say that President Snow would stop by as well," she added on and Cato placed his hand on my leg. He knew that I was internally panicking, despite my calm exterior. "It shouldn't take more than ten minutes, nothing to worry about. Haymitch will take you to them when breakfast is over," she said to me with a small grin.

Clearly she had no idea that the thought of talking with both men in private after what I had done made me wish that I had died in the arena. I knew whatever they wanted wasn't good. It never was when they asked to speak with a Tribute in private. "They didn't want to say anything to me?" I asked, trying to prod her to tell me something that she met be keeping to herself.

She shrugged her shoulders and dropped her head to her nails. She began to pick at her nails and I felt the fury rise in the pit of my stomach. I knew that she didn't mean to seem so insensitive but she had no idea that this was more than just a little meeting. They could kill me for God's sake! "Just that they wish you good luck with adjusting to being back home and that they would see you after the Victory Tour," she said carelessly. "Hurry up kids, breakfast will get cold," she said one last time before walking out of the room.

The doors slid closed behind her and I realized that my hands were bound so tightly around the sheets that they were beginning to tear small holes in them from my nails. I pulled my hands away from my sheet and I dropped my head into my hands. Cato laid his hand on my bare back and he placed a small kiss on the back of my head. I sniffed softly and forced myself to look up from my legs. I wasn't going to cry, there was nothing good that would come from that. "What the hell do you think that they want with me? I did what they asked, I stayed faithful to the story that we came up with and I apologized for Rue. What else can they possibly want from me? I've given them everything," I asked breathlessly. "God, I just want to get the hell out of this place," I sighed before leaning on him slightly.

He held me tightly in his arms for a moment before pushing me off of him. I sat up slightly and looked him in the eyes. He looked like he was sorry for me but he looked more determined than anything else. "Hey, two more hours and then we're on the way home. They can't do anything to you. The Games are over, it's probably just to threaten you one last time. Just ignore them. They wouldn't dare to hurt you, everyone loves you too much. Nod at them and tell them that you understand and get away from them," he told me and I nodded. Sighing deeply I stood and walked over to the dresser. "Too bad, I'll miss seeing that," he called to me, whistling lowly.

I turned back to Cato and glared deeply at him. It wasn't the first time that he had said something like that and I doubted that it would be the last. "Shut up," I growled at him before picking up a pillow and chucking it at his head. He ducked out of the way at the last moment and laughed at my disappointed face.

As I turned back to the dresser to grab an outfit that was suitable for Effie's standards, I noticed that Cato had stood as well and was pulling on the outfit that Brutus had sent him. Rifling through the drawer I nearly laughed at everything that I was throwing to the side. It was all party clothes, things that I should be wearing to celebrate my victory. But I wanted none of it. I wanted something suitable to District 12. Home. As I continued to dig through the drawer, I finally found something not completely offensive. There was a tight, gray knit sweater that would cut short on my stomach. With nothing else looking suitable, I pulled it out along with a pair of jean shorts. I found a pair of black boots in the corner of the room, all too similar to the pair that I had worn in the arena, and pulled them onto my feet. Tying my long blonde hair up on top of my head I stared at myself in the vanity and nodded. It wasn't perfect but it was close enough. Effie would just have to live with it. I turned back to Cato and nodded at him. He was wearing a low riding pair of dark jeans and a black button down shirt.

He looked me up and down and grinned a sleazy grin at me. I rolled my eyes at him and gave him a tiny shove, laughing as he threw me down onto the bed. I rolled myself off slightly and landed right in front of him. He gave me a small grin and a hand to help me back to my standing height. Not that it was very much. I still only came up to his chest, in fact it looked like I might have shrank slightly while I was in the arena. "Ready to get out of here?" He asked me and I nodded happily.

This would be the last time that I would ever see the inside of this room. The next time that I was anywhere near it, I would be mentoring another young girl in the same position that Peeta and I had been in. God, Peeta. What would I say when I saw his family? Hell, what would I say when I saw everyone? I loved them but I didn't know how they felt about me during the entire Games. I hadn't exactly been a good person during them, and I had done some pretty shitty things. "You have no idea. Come on," I pulled him out of the room, shaking those thoughts from my head. We walked out of my room and down the corridor before stepping out into the living room. Everyone was gathered around the table, with two spots open for Cato and myself. "Good morning everyone," I called before walking over to the table.

I took the empty spot between Haymitch and Cinna, Cato took the seat across from me and in between Enobaria and Effie. We both pulled a little bit of food onto our plates as the chorus of good mornings were repeated to us. I served myself a good portion of eggs and was about to pile on bacon before I stopped myself. I remembered what exactly I was going to be doing later on today and I thought to myself that just in case I got a little queasy, the less I had in my stomach the better. "Good morning, Victors," Brutus piped up and I turned to him, cocking an eyebrow. "I trust that you both a rather restless night together? You know, these walls are only so thin. Next time you two chose to-" he began and my face lit up a brilliant red.

Haymitch cut Brutus off and I gave him a thankful look. Cato and I hadn't done anything last night but it was still awkward to have other people think that we had. Cato was glaring at his ex-Mentor and I noticed Enobaria place a calming hand on his shoulder. "Shut it, Brutus. I was here all night, you weren't. They were near silent," Haymitch defended us and I thanked him quietly. The jovial mood that I had been in had already been destroyed by Effie's announcement this morning and I didn't need Brutus to make things any worse. "I don't think that you were really overly fond of sleeping alone the night after you got back to normal," he hissed to Brutus and I saw the angry look cross over the Mentor's normally calm exterior. "How did the two of you sleep?" Haymitch turned and asked the both of us.

I waited for Cato to say something about his night but he stayed silent. I shrugged when Haymitch looked at me and sighed. Maybe Cato wasn't as hard as I thought he was. Maybe he had been plagued with the same type of nightmares that I had. When it became apparent that the people at the table wouldn't just take a shrug for an answer I sighed. "Nightmares. Bad ones," I answered softly. "They kept me tossing and turning all night," I said, shaking slightly as a shiver ran up my back. They had been so realistic and the pain had felt like it was really there. But it wasn't. That was what I had to remember.

Enobaria looked over to me and I cocked my eyes. She never had anything nice to say. She was actually one of the softer spoken Victors, hardly ever saying anything to the reporters. But that didn't matter. The way that she had won had made her one of the most loved Victors. She would probably be the most loved Victor if she actually was nice to people. But I didn't blame her for being rude. "It's only your first night back. They'll be bad for months, maybe even years. But they will get better," she told me and I nearly dropped my fork. She was being nice to me. Why? "You just have to remember that it's over. You're safe. You'll never go back into the arena," she consoled Cato and I.

He stared at me and I silently questioned him. But clearly he was as confused with her actions as I was. I had never seen a soft side of Enobaria, not even with her Tributes. What was with the sudden attitude change? I sighed and shook my head, it didn't matter why she was suddenly being nice. It was good to have someone else to comfort us, but it was no use. "But we have to live with what we did in there for the rest of our lives. No matter how long or short they might be now," I said softly, knowing that someone would tell me that I shouldn't say things like that.

Although instead of someone saying something to try and change my attitude it was something completely different. "Hey look at that!" Brutus yelled, starling me. I turned my gaze to him and my straight face fell into a glare. He actually looked amused at what I had said. "She might have actually learned something in that arena. Other than how to get someone else to fight her battles for her," he said to me and I felt my anger rising. Brutus was across from me, just close enough for me to hit. But I had to stay calm, he was only trying to push my buttons. "Or maybe how to just scrape past death, when we all know that you should be dead," he said and my hand tightened around my knife. "Be with your little friend, what was her name again?" He asked me and suddenly my anger took over. Blindly, I jumped up and slammed the knife down onto the table. It landed in between his forefinger and middle finger and I scoffed, plopping back down into my seat. Brutus pulled my knife from the table and I rolled my eyes as he began to twirl it between his fingers. "Nice aim, kid."

I dropped further into my seat and let my breaths come out in short bursts. I had wanted to kill him. Part of me had wanted to plunge that between his eyes. But I couldn't do that. I wasn't a killer. Not really. I had been forced to do the things that I had in the arena, out here I had choices. And I had made the choice to not kill Brutus. I had hoped to scare him but it seemed like I had done nothing other than amuse him. I looked around the room and saw that everyone was looking at me in shock, even Cato. I rolled my eyes and looked over the break in the table to Effie. "What? No mahogany comment?" I scoffed at her, figuring that she was angry that I had scraped her precious mahogany table.

She turned her head away from the table and I gritted my teeth. I didn't really want to hear her complain to me about the precious table but I hadn't been able to stop myself from making the rude comment. I was just angry and tired. I wanted to go home. "Not when he deserved it," she said, surprising myself and seemingly everyone else.

She had been the one person that I had thought would yell at me for the table, but she was supporting my actions. "Thank you, Effie," I told her with a sincere smile before turning my angry glare to Brutus. "As for you, I have every right to be here. Just as much as you. Yeah, I might have been saved by people a few times, but he was saved by me too if you remember. Oh and let's not forget about the mutts that I killed single-handed, more than you ever did if I recall," I sneered at him and I saw the anger rise in his eyes. "And if that isn't enough, I still killed eight damn Tributes while I was in there!" I yelled loudly, not caring about the small hushes that I was getting. "I lost friends and don't even know if my friends back home hate me because of what I did in that arena. I have as much right to be here as you do, probably even more," I hissed at him.

He raised his eyes at me and I waited for something cruel to come out of his mouth. Brutus wasn't a particularly mean man to the other Victors but I knew that he didn't have a taste for me because I had ruined his precious Tribute. And the feeling was mutual. "Oh? And why is that? Please enlighten me," he told me with a nasty glint in his eyes.

I shook my head at him and leaned forward on the table. Everyone looked nervous as the two of us exchanged glances but I was under control. I wasn't going to attack anyone. "Because I'm human," I hissed at him with genuine curiosity. "I've seen what you did in that arena. You went in there and killed without any restraint. You never showed any remorse, even after you won. You never apologized to the families. Not even to the girl who you grew up with," I told him and I saw the anger rise in his eyes. "You killed your District partner and she was a friend of yours, wasn't she?" I asked him, knowing that I was treading dangerous waters.

He had gone into the arena and killed everyone. Even his District partner who had been a good friend of his. He hadn't even said goodbye to her like she had asked. He just killed her and went home. He never even said another word to her family, the people who had been like his second parents. "You know nothing of what being a Victor really entails. It isn't the Games that will affect you for the rest of your life. It's what happens once you leave that arena. Maybe have a chat with Finnick one day about it," he told me and I cocked my head to the side.

Finnick? What had he meant by that? Finnick had given me a warning when we were up on the roof that night and a few times after that but it had always been cryptic. Why did even Brutus know what Finnick had to say, but not me? "Brutus. Leave her alone," Haymitch told the other man and I watched as Brutus huffed at my mentor. "We all came here to eat one last meal together before we have to send the happy Victor's off. Don't ruin it. Eat kids, we have to leave soon. We're behind schedule," Haymitch told us and we nodded, going back to our meals. I shoveled the rest of my eggs in my mouth and downed the glass of milk in front of me. It reminded me of Prim and her goat. God I couldn't wait to see her.

As I stared at my empty plate I started to think what my homecoming would be like. Would everyone be cheering for me or would they be silent? Still upset that they had lost Peeta. Would Gale be there after everything that had happened? Would he forgive me? Would Prim be afraid of me now? Would Katniss still stand with me? Would they come to live with me in Victor's Village? It was what they deserved. "Oh Aspen, when you're done eating I need to take you to go speak with Seneca Crane," Effie called out, shattering my thoughts. "He must wish to congratulate you in person! He's seemed very fond of you through the whole Games," she said and I felt my skin crawl.

Besides President Snow, Seneca Crane was the last person that I wanted to speak with right now. I just wanted to go home and try to forget about everything that had happened. "I'm not sure that his fondness for her is why he would like to speak with her," Cinna said and I looked up at him with a smile. He seemed to always know exactly what to say to me. "It doesn't matter though. I'll make sure that she looks presentable," he said and I rolled my eyes, knowing that he had only said it to appease Effie.

She seemed pleased enough with his answer though as she smiled and looked down at her compact mirror, snapping it shut and tossing it onto the table. "Thank you, Cinna. I know that everyone is so happy with the way that you've been dressing Aspen this year," she said and I groaned. Maybe they wanted me to be a model for Cinna's clothes. No, that was stupid. "They'll probably want you to move up Districts. Maybe if you're lucky they'll move you to District 2!" She shrieked and I glanced over to Laria, who was wearing a look of horror on her face.

Cinna seemed to notice her look and rested a hand on the woman's leg. Laria had done well with Cato and Clove and that was exactly why they wouldn't move her. She caught the essence of District 2 perfectly, they would never move her. But Effie was right about Cinna, they might want to move him after he had proved himself so well. "I won't move. I have something to keep me here," Cinna said with a glint in his eyes as he looked at me. "Come on everyone, let's get you ready," he said and I nodded as I stood and walked over to my styling team, who were heading over to the living room.

I walked over to the group and gave a sad smile when Flavius pulled me into him. "Oh Aspen we were so worried for you during the Games!" He yelled and I grinned as he started to work on my hair. He was tugging on it slightly, straightening it with a warm tool. I smiled when the warm hair laid down on my back. "We wanted to come see you for the recovery and we wanted to help get you ready for the post interviews but Cinna thought it would be better for only one of us to be around you so soon after you came back to us," Flavius said and I nodded. Thank you, Cinna.

My styling team were wonderful but they talked too much. I probably would have had a heart attack had they continuously been speaking to me right after I had woken up. "He was right. I love you guys but I needed some time to let everything sink in. I needed to make sure that it wasn't a dream," I said softly as Octavia tweezed at my eyebrows and Venia went to work on my nails. She was giving me a coat of a forest green and I smiled. It reminded me of home. "Sometimes I still have to stop and consider whether or not this is a dream or not," I added after a moment, not sure if I had wanted them to hear me or not.

Octavia clearly heard me though as she shouted loudly. "Well you'll be living the dream!" She yelled as she ripped out a few stray hairs. I hissed at her but was able to keep my mouth shut. "You and your friends will be able to move into the Victor's Village mansion and you will have everything you've ever wanted," she told me with a genuine smile.

Venia nodded her agreement and I sighed. I knew that they loved everything to do with the Games and the Capitol, it was just the way that they were raised. I didn't blame them for that. They only talked about the things that they loved. The things that they had been taught were right. "Oh you'll certainly be the talk of the Capitol for years to come," she said and I shook my head angrily. I wanted nothing to do with these people. I wished that they hated me so my name would never leave their mouths again. "Everyone loves you so much, I can't imagine what it will be like when the excitement from the Games dies down," she said with a sad sigh.

Before I got the chance to reply, Cinna grabbed my hand and pulled me up to my feet, handing me a mirror. I thanked him softly and looked at myself. There was a soft black lining on my upper lid and my lips were a pale pink. Other than that though, I looked relatively natural. My hair was pin-straight and my nails were the soft forest green. I looked nice, not too overdone and not like I had just been air-lifted from the arena. "You're done. You look lovely," he told me with a smile. "Effie should be out there and ready to take you down to go talk with Seneca Crane," he told me and I groaned.

That was not something that I wanted to do. I just wanted to go home and forget that this thing had ever happened. The only people that I wouldn't forget were Effie, Cinna, and Cato. "Can I just get on the train and pretend that I didn't hear about the meeting?" I asked him and he shook his head with a little smile. "Alright. Where is the meeting anyways? I take it that the meeting isn't something that he wants to be discussed out in the open or else he would have just come up here."

Cinna nodded at me and I had to resist falling back onto the couch. "I think you're right but I don't know where the meeting is. Only Effie does," he told me and I nodded. Damn, I wished that Cinna would be able to take me. That way I would be able to say what I was really thinking about the situation. "We are going to leave you with her now and we'll see you before you depart for home in a little while. Be nice and keep in mind of whose company you are in. You will be alone with him, but there are still people around. He won't hurt you," Cinna reassured me and I nodded.

He was right, there was nothing that they could do to me while I was still here. "Thank you," I told my styling team and gave them all hugs. I probably wouldn't see Flavius, Venia, and Octavia again before I left so I made sure to say goodbye to them. I gave Cinna a hug next despite the fact that I knew that I would see him again soon. I turned away from the small group and headed to the dining room where Effie was waiting for me. "Alright I'm ready to go," I told her.

She looked me over and nodded happily. I sighed thankfully and walked over to where she was waiting. Together we headed for the elevator and I sighed. "Good, you look lovely," she told me and I thanked her lightly. I watched as she pressed the sub-level button and I couldn't help but wonder if we were heading to the Training Room. That was the only place downstairs that we could be in private. Everything else was in the ears of the Capitol people. "We're heading to the Control Room. That's apparently where they wanted you two to have your meeting," she told me and I felt my legs buckle.

In the Capitol, nothing ever good came from something with control in the title of the room. Control was the one thing that they craved. What was the room for? It sounded like a place that they could torture me in. Maybe they wanted to scare me one last time before I got to go home. "Control Room? What's the Control Room for?" I finally asked Effie.

She turned to me in a slight surprise and laughed like I had told her a funny joke. "Oh it's the Control Room for the Games," she told me and I felt like my heart had sunk into my stomach. I didn't know what they wanted me in the Control Room for, but it wasn't good for me. "We have to go downstairs and then walk across the Remake Center. That's where it is. Twelfth floor, the only reason that you couldn't see it from your room was because the rooms face the opposite way. I've never been inside. Honestly, you're lucky. Pretty much only Capitol officials ever see that room," she said and I scoffed.

I would pay for someone else to go in there for me. There was nothing that I wouldn't do to avoid having to go there. Seneca Crane had only ever frightened me. He had always been too interested in me and it made me uncomfortable. "I'd be more than happy to let you go in my place," I told Effie in complete honesty. She could relay to me what they wanted.

I had thought that she might reprimand me but she merely laughed. "Very funny, Aspen. I'm sure it was that sense of humor that won you so many favors in the first place," she told me and I rolled my eyes. I really wasn't funny. I just told the truth and people thought that I was joking. "I know that with every passing moment you are becoming and favored Victor. You're actually getting close to Finnick's rate of approval when he won his Games," she said and I rolled my eyes.

Popularity didn't matter to me, I just wanted to go home. Let Finnick be loved, that's the reason that he has to be here all of the time. I don't want that, I want to live in District 12 and never leave again. "Which is a hard thing to do," I heard Finnick's voice call behind us. "I had nearly perfect ratings at the end of my Games. Perhaps it was from my boyish charm," he gave us a sweet grin and I scoffed. Effie melted at the sight of Finnick, but my eyes narrowed. "I knew I'd see you one more time before you had to leave. Where are you headed off to? The trains are the other way, and it's a bit early for the Victor's to be leaving anyways," he added on.

Just as I was about to tell Finnick to buzz off, Effie stepped past me and into the sight line of the Victor. "Nice to see you again, Finnick. I was taking Aspen to a meeting before she leaves in about an hour," she told him and I saw the curiosity in his eyes spike. "Seneca Crane wished to speak with her privately before her departure. I am bringing her to the Control Room and I'm trying to do it fast. I have a few last minute things to take care of before we can leave. I'm afraid I'm extremely behind schedule," she babbled to him.

As she ran her mouth I saw the gears in Finnick's head turning. He looked nervous but he was easily able to wipe that look from his face when Effie finally looked back up to him. "Well we most certainly wouldn't want to make you late to deliver Aspen safely. Of course, delivering her just makes you all the more late. You know, we would hate to have to bring the Victor's back home late. Let me take Aspen off of your hands, Effie," he told her and I cocked my head. Why was he offering to take me? "I know where the Control Room is and I can get her there quickly to let you go about your duties," he told her with a grin.

She looked like she might melt right there and I rolled my eyes once more. Leave it to Finnick to make everyone fall apart at the seams. He knew how to work people around. It was a good, but dangerous quality to have. "Oh Finnick, you are as wonderful as everyone makes you out to be. Thank you so much!" She squealed and I wondered if they would notice if I slipped away. "I was worried that I may make us an hour late. Or even more! You're sure you don't mind?" She double-checked with him.

He shook his head and gave her one of his award-winning smiles. The smile that had earned him so many of his Sponsors during his Games. "Not at all and you're wasting your precious time still standing here and debating it. Go on and do what needs to be taken care of. I'll see you probably in a few weeks," he said to her and I noticed the flicker of depression in his eyes. But as fast as it had come, it was gone and I had to wonder if it had ever been there at all.

She gave him a wide grin and nodded. "Back on business again?" She asked him and he nodded. What kind of business did Finnick actually run that he was able to only visit every few weeks? I would think that he would have to live here if he would want to run a business of his own. "My my, this client of yours must truly enjoy you being able to make the trip here so frequently. I hope they pay you well for all of your troubles," she told him with a small grin.

He shook his head at her and I saw the devious grin rise on his lips. Maybe they paid out the ass for his services. "Oh I don't take money for my services," he told her and I cocked my head. There was no way that he did this stuff for free. So what did he accept as a form of currency. "You see, I have all of the money in the world and I have everything that I could ever need back in my home. Money is cheap and easy to make. I accept secrets as a payment," he said and I nearly laughed. What a typical Finnick thing to say. "It makes things so much more interesting, don't you think? You learn so much about people that way," he said, his eyes flicking over to me.

I tried to come up with a response, but I drew a blank. Luckily, Effie knew exactly what to say. "That's an interesting way to look at things. Secrets can be dangerous things though, be careful with whose word you trust," she said and I nearly laughed. There was one of those rare moments when things that Effie said made sense. "Anyways, I'll see you in a few weeks then, Finnick. Aspen, when you are done with the meeting come back to the District 12 penthouse. From there we will all meet up and we can get you on your way back home. Got it?" She asked me and I nodded at her. "Good, I'll see you in about an hour or so," she said before teetering off on her heels.

We watched her walk away for a moment and when she finally stepped back into the elevator, I turned and walked next to Finnick as we walked through the sub-levels. "Now you want to tell me what the hell that was about?" I snapped at Finnick. He turned to me with a smile and I immediately shut him down. "Save the bullshit. I want to know why you would offer to take me someplace that has nothing to do with you. I know it wasn't out of the goodness of your heart," I hissed at him.

I was sick of the secrets and of people treating me like I knew nothing. I wanted to be treated like the adult that I was. "Smart girl, you're learning. No one here will do anything for you out of the goodness of their hearts. Keep that in mind," he told me and I nodded. I had already figured that part out. "I wanted to warn you before you go into that meeting today," he told me.

Rudely, I snorted and rolled my eyes. There was nothing that he could warn me about. I knew that they wanted to kill me. That wasn't a surprise. But they wouldn't do that here and Finnick knew that. "What? That they aren't happy with me and I need to watch what I say in front of them?" I asked, cutting him off before he could say anything. "Yeah thanks, I knew that. I fucked up in the Games and I'll hear about it for the rest of my life," I scoffed at him, kicking the wall lightly as we passed.

He shook his head at me and I nearly threw something at his head. I liked Finnick well enough but he was a pain in my ass. "No, Aspen. You made one hell of a mistake in the Games but I don't knock you for that," he told me and I nodded. I would have thought that he thought what I had done was stupid. It was. "What you did was brave. It was braver than anything that I or any of the other Victors have ever done," he told me and I stared at him. They had done brave things in the Games before, what I had done wasn't brave. Was it? "But you have to know something. I don't come to the Capitol every few weeks on my own free will. If it was up to me I would never have set foot in here to begin with. Before you go into that meeting you have to know what they might have in store for you," he told me and I cocked my eyebrow.

It was business that Finnick came here for. If he didn't want to continue with the business then why didn't he just call it quits? "Well then why do you come here? I thought you always said that it was for business. If you don't want to do business here, then quit. They can't force you to keep a business running," I told him foolishly, in the back of my mind knowing that it ran deeper than just that.

We turned a corner and I watched as he hit the button to call an elevator down to us. I watched as the floors ticked on the electronic reader and I tapped my feet quickly. My patience was running thin and I wanted nothing more than to go to home and to bed. Somewhere that I could hide safely. I was sick of being in trouble constantly and wondering if someone was about to kill me. "I wish that it was as easy as quitting. I really do. But I have no way of walking away," he told me and I watched as the elevator doors slid open and we walked in. "Like I've said before, I'm forced to come here every month. I wish I wasn't," he said with a sigh.

The doors behind us slid closed and I looked at him out of the corner of my eyes. He was looking at the floor like a lost puppy and when he met my eyes he looked away. "Tell me why you come here every month!" I yelled, finally losing my patience with Finnick. "You aren't making any sense," I desperately cried to him.

He gave me a sad sigh and pulled me into a hug. I sniffed back the tears that threatened to fall from my eyes and sighed as he let go of me. "Unfortunately I can't tell you why I'm here all of the time. But I think that you might be finding out why, soon," he told me and I felt goosebumps rise on my arms. That couldn't be good. "Just don't think differently of me. Or of anyone else, I know that I'm not the only one that they do it to. Just listen to me, when you go in there say nothing. Nod to them, say what you think will make them happy. Do not put them on edge, understand?" He asked me and I nodded.

He was clearly concerned with what the Head Gamemaker and President wanted with me, and the thought made me nervous. More so than I already was. "What do you mean Finnick? Please just explain to me what's going on," I begged him and I saw the pained look in my eyes. I could tell that he wanted to tell me but he was being pulled in two different directions. "I'm in the dark and I feel like I'm the only one who is that way. Do you know why they called this meeting?" I asked him.

He sighed at me and shook his head. In the back of his mind I could tell that his thoughts were flying at a million miles per second, just like my own were. "I wish I knew, but I don't. They're good at keeping secrets. But I'm good at getting them out of people," he told me and I nodded at him. "Seneca Crane should be dead, Aspen. He was almost killed," he told me and my eyes popped.

Seneca had nearly been killed? Why? He had done everything that he was supposed to do. He had given them the best Games that he could. As far as I knew, these Games had the highest ratings that I had ever heard of. Higher than Finnick's Games. And the Tributes this year had been some of the most popular in a long time. So why had Seneca nearly been killed? And why was it nearly? The Capitol always succeeded in killing people, so how had Seneca wormed his way out of death? "How do you know that?" I asked Finnick.

"Secrets, dear," he told me and I rolled my eyes. Of course that was why. It was how Finnick knew everything that had been happening in the Capitol, even things that he shouldn't have known. "I've been following everything having to do with you for three weeks now. I want to know what they want with you," he told me and I nodded. I wasn't sure why but I was grateful. It meant that I wasn't completely in the dark. "The problem here isn't that they wanted him killed. We know why they would have killed him. The problem is that he isn't dead and now he's calling a meeting with you," he told me as we stepped out of the elevator.

I cocked my head to the side and debated on flinging myself over the side of the railing. It was a twelve story drop, but I couldn't give the Capitol what they wanted. "But how is that a bad thing? Seneca is creepy, but he doesn't scare me. Maybe he just wants to drill it into me that I'm the reason that he was nearly killed," I suggested to Finnick.

It might be the reason, but that was too innocent. No matter how much I would like this meeting to be a scare tactic, I knew that it was something more. There was a much more twisted reason that Seneca wanted me to come speak with him. "Wishful thinking, but I'm not sure that that's the reason he's still alive. I think he made a bargain, and somehow you were a part of it," Finnick told me and I cocked my head to the side. I was the reason that Seneca was alive? What did I have to do with that? "If that's the case, write to me when you go back home. Keep me informed of what happens in there today, do you understand?" He asked me and I nodded. "Good girl. Keep in mind Aspen, we're friends," Finnick told me before we stopped at a solid metal door.

My heart began to pound in my chest and I swallowed a large lump in my throat. I would be alright, Seneca couldn't do anything to me. Not after I had won the Games. "This is it?" I asked Finnick, even though I knew the answer. He nodded to me and I sighed. "Thank you for taking me, even though now you've got me ten kinds of paranoid," I told Finnick and he laughed, turning his back to me and walking away. Before he could get too far away though, I called out to him. "Hey Finnick!" I yelled out and he turned back to me. "Why do you care so much about what happens to me? I killed your Tribute, shouldn't you hate me?" I asked the District 4 Victor.

He gave me a little grin and walked back over to me, laying a hand on my shoulder. "Sometimes the Tributes that we mentor, don't really seem like ours. We connect with another Tribute," he told me softly, a sweet fondness shining in his eyes. In that moment I realized that Finnick was more than just the annoying pretty boy that I had originally thought that he was. "They killed your family, they killed mine too. I'm willing to stand here and bet that we're about to have something else in common too. We're in this fight together. Plus, you remind me of someone who is very close to my heart," he told me and I grinned.

For a moment I thought back to the woman that owned his heart. Annie Cresta. He would be going home to her soon. I hoped that they would eventually be able to be happy with her. He deserved it, especially after they had killed his family. He deserved all of the happiness in the world, just like I did. "I hope you can go back home to her. I know that she means the world to you," I told him earnestly and he nodded at me. "And I promise that I'll write," I told him, making sure that I would remember my promise.

He gave me a small smile and pulled me into a hug. "Have a safe trip home," he told me and I wrapped my arms around his torso. He was a pain in my ass, but Finnick reminded me of the older brother that I never had. He pulled away from me and I slowly turned into the door. It slid open and I walked into the room. It was empty and I was shocked, not even a Peacekeeper in sight. The room was a large circle that was lined with screens. Around the walls were individual work stations, as well as in the middle of the room that was below the ramp that I was standing on. There were huge screens right in front of me and I assumed that they were the ones that showed the Gamemakers the arena. There was a table in the center of the room that I assumed would bring up holograms and directly in the center of the room was a console. The one that I assumed Seneca had watched me from during the Games.

The thought sent a shiver through my spine and I turned to the door. Maybe Effie was mistaken? Maybe they really didn't want to see me. I started to head to the door but a voice startled me out of my thoughts. "Good morning, Aspen," Seneca Crane told me with a wicked grin as he walked over to me. My hair stood on end as he walked within a few inches of me. "It's a lovely day isn't it?" He asked me and I nearly scoffed. I hadn't been outside in days. "The birds are all out, the sun is high in the sky. Not a thing is wrong with the day. Well, there might be one or two things wrong. There's one more person in this world than there should be, and I'm not dead. Care to take a guess at which one bothers me more?" He asked me with a vicious smirk.

The suicidal part of me thought about telling him that the fact that he was alive bothered me but the part that wanted to live decided that I should probably play along with his game. Not matter how stupid I thought that it was. Whether or not I really believed he would, Seneca was perfectly capable of killing me right now. "Considering the one more person in the world is what led to you nearly being killed, I would assume that it was the former. Of course I could be wrong," I stupidly added my last thought on.

He smirked at me and for a moment I thought that he would pull out a gun and shoot me where I stood. But that would be too easy, too fun. Instead he took a step back from me and leaned against one of the computers. "You could be, but you are right. See that green button right there?" He asked me as he pointed to the main stand. I looked back at it and nodded. It was hard to miss. It was huge. "Click it. I think you might like what you find," he told me and I cautiously walked over to it.

It was just a computer but I didn't trust that Seneca hadn't done anything to it. They could do some clever shit to their computers, just like they did in the arena. It was no different. But slowly I hit the button and watched holograms of papers spread across a fake desk. "What the hell is all of this?" I asked Seneca. He walked up behind me and pulled two files out of the hologram. He took a step back from me but I paid no attention. The people that were in front of me were nearly like looking into a mirror. "It's my mother and father," I said breathlessly. As I flicked my finger across their faces I saw everything about them. From the moment that they were born to the moment that they died. There was even my own birth certificate, and everything else about me. It was my entire family. "Everything about them. It's me too. Everything about me from the moment I was born. You have all of my records, video clips of me inside and outside of the arena. How do you have all of this?" I asked, without looking away from the screen.

Despite the fact that I wasn't looking at Seneca, I knew that he was smirking at me. "It's impressive isn't it?" he asked me and I subconsciously nodded. I flicked my finger across the screens once more and was shocked at what I saw. It was the wolf mutt. The mutt growled loudly and charged at me. Panicking, I flew back with a loud scream and fell over myself, toppling to the floor. A small laugh came from Seneca and I watched as he stepped in front of me, offering me a hand. "Oh, I'm so sorry about that. We're editing the mutts for next year and we thought that we might bring back our wolf friend since he made such a startling entrance this year. You did well against him," he told me and I scoffed. I shoved his hand to the side and pushed myself back up. That was damn cruel but I should have seen it coming. "I wonder if the Tributes next year will be just as lucky," he said softly.

A million different responses went flying through my head but none were acceptable for me to say. Instead I shut down the program that had my information, not wanting another surprise. My elbows hurt from bracing myself when I fell but I shook it off. I couldn't show any pain. "Isn't it illegal for me to be in here?" I asked Seneca, not feeling like talking about the Games.

I thought that he might drag out my sudden topic change but he seemed to take it with pride. He laughed and motioned around himself, looking like a father that was showing off his new child. But I guess that was the way that he thought of these Games. They were his baby. "Well that's the benefit of being a Gamemaker. You have free reign to be in the Control Room and if no one is watching, you can bring a friend with you," he told me with a wink.

Normally the comment would have made my skin crawl but I was too hung up on what he had said. "We aren't friends," I hissed at him and he merely grinned like I had told him some funny joke. "And I'm surprised that you just called yourself a Gamemaker. Why would you demote yourself from the title of Head Gamemaker?" I asked him and I saw a flicker of pain flash through his eyes. "I would think that it is something that you're very proud of," I told him softly, watching my step.

He nodded at me and immediately the air became heavy with tension. Something bad had happened in the time between the end of the Games and now. "It is something to be extremely proud of. But I can't call myself something that I am not," he said and I cocked my eyebrows at him. What was he no longer the Head Gamemaker? He had amazing ratings for these Games. "After your little stunt I got myself a nice demotion. Now I'm only another Gamemaker. My place is now held by a man called Plutarch Heavensbee," he told me and I nodded. His name sounded familiar, maybe he was one of the Sponsors that I had danced with at the party. But there were so many names that they all ran together. "He seems a little too nice if you ask me, but we'll see how he does next year. I'm sure you'll get to see it up close," Seneca told me with a big grin as he leaned over me.

His body was pressing me into the center console and I felt my skin light on fire. But it wasn't the kind of fire that I felt when Cato touched me, this was the kind of fire that made me want to tear my skin off. I wanted nothing more than to sink into the floor but I gathered my strength and pushed into Seneca slightly. "So was this all that the meeting was for? So that you could tell me that you were fired from being the Head Gamemaker because of me and now it's some guy that I don't know. Oh and so that you could try to intimidate me," I hissed at him.

Seneca opened his mouth to respond to me but another voice cut him off. One that sent the temperature in the room plummeting to below zero. "No, Aspen. That wasn't what this was about at all," President Snow called from the corner of the room. I knew that my face had gone a pasty white when I saw that Seneca was turning the same color. He stepped back from me and it was only then that I had realized that we had been completely pressed against each other.

My heart was pounding in my ears and I had to stand still for a moment to calm myself down. President Snow was dressed in his usual white suit and he had his normal smart smirk on his face. He was on the other end of the room but it felt like he was holding a gun to my temple. "President Snow," I greeted awkwardly. "I wasn't aware that you were here. I was told that this meeting would be between Seneca Crane and me," I said as cautiously as I could.

His grin turned to me and I felt my heart drop into my stomach. Any nerves that I had had before were now completely frayed. "That was the way that it was supposed to proceed. But I see that Seneca only wants to beat around the bush," he said, turning an angry glare onto Seneca. "That is not the way that I intend for this to play out. By now I assume that you know that Seneca was going to be killed for his lack of actions in the Games at your final stand?" He asked me and I nodded. "Well there is only one reason that he is standing here right now. Would you like to know what that is?" He asked me.

Did I want to know? Kind of, I was a little curious but I was pretty sure that I wasn't going to like the answer. Maybe I should say no. But I was sure that even if I told him that I didn't want to know he would tell me anyways. Sighing, I shook my head. "Not really but I'm sure that you will tell me anyways," I told the president honestly.

He gave me a long smirk and my skin crawled more than Seneca Crane would ever be able to make it. "That mouth will get you in trouble one day," he told me and I nearly slapped myself. I should have known not to say that. "But you are right. You see, Seneca had no right to be alive after the way he let you walk away," he said and I saw Seneca blanch. "But he made a good point to me. He was the one who was watching you day in and day out. He knew your strengths and knew your weaknesses. He knew how to make you break. That's what I look for in a Head Gamemaker. But I couldn't just let him go without any reprimands," he said.

My anger began to bubble in my head and I nearly reached out to slap the President. But instead of getting physical with the man, I stupidly decided that verbal harassment was better. "Of course not, you couldn't do anything to make you look too human," I bit out, knowing that my sudden outburst would cost me. Damn it.

But to my surprise, the president let my comment go by unnoticed. Or if he had cared, he had an excellent way of hiding it. "Precisely. So I let him live. But that wasn't all," he said, taking a few steps toward me. "I knew that you were a loose cannon and that you have no one to control you. Mr. Hadley is a good player to the Games, but he enables you," he said and my heart rate picked up. God, please leave Cato alone. He hadn't done anything, the stupid stunt at the end had been my own idea. He had tried to stop me. "Of course, I have no issue with him," he said and I let out a little breath. "You, on the other hand, I have an issue with," he said and my eyes widened. Not good. "You need someone to break you. And I have found the man to do it. Are you aware of what Finnick does while he is here?" He asked me.

My previous conversation with Finnick came rushing back to me. He had known that nothing that would be said while I was here was good. He had said that I might understand what he did here while he was on business in the Capitol after today. "He says that he can't tell me, that it could get us both in trouble," I said softly, trying to keep Finnick out of trouble.

The president nodded at me and took a few steps closer to me. He wasn't that much taller than me but he felt like I was midget compared to him. "And he is right," he said and I nodded. At least I was able to protect Cato and Finnick. I wanted to make sure that I hadn't gotten either of the two men in trouble. "But I'll give you a little hint. It's a very people friendly job. It's one that I expect you to take on as well. Only you will have a sole, buyer, shall we say?" He said to me and my eyebrows shot to my forehead.

What the hell did he mean that he wanted me to take on Finnick's job? Did he want me to take it over? That made no sense, I wasn't stupid but I still had no idea what it was that Finnick even did. Snow had said that it was a people friendly job. That sounded very Finnick oriented, the people loved him. Just like they loved me. But what was it that I would do for them? Or just the one person as Snow had said. "I'm not understanding," I said to President Snow.

I had thought that President Snow might have yelled at me for not understanding, but he merely nodded at me and smiled. "I didn't expect you to," he said and I scoffed. What an asshole. "Just like the way that Finnick Odair does whatever his clients ask of him, I expect you to do whatever Seneca Crane asks of you," he said and I still felt as confused as ever.

So it was Seneca that I would be working for. Why? He had plenty of people working for him. Maybe not as many as when he was the Head Gamemaker, but he was still a Gamemaker. They had everyone working for them that they could ever need. "You want me to be his personal assistant?" I asked stupidly. "I think that you can find people much better suited to that job that are trained for it. And we don't even live in same place. It would be too difficult. I mean, this is the way that you punish him? You let him have a personal assistant?" I asked President Snow rudely, letting my big mouth take over again.

He laughed at me and I felt my face heat up. I wasn't stupid but everyone was being so cryptic. Why couldn't people just answer a damn question? "So far away from the truth, girl. Personal, yes. But you are not his assistant. I mean something different altogether when I mean that you are to do what he asks. There is to be no hesitation. You will do what he needs. You should count yourself lucky, there were many men who requested that you be added to their call list. But I insisted that you were not in that line of work. I've saved you trouble."

My mind raced as I processed what President Snow had just told me. I was to do what Seneca wanted, not hesitation. But he had said something about other men wanting me on their call list. Just men, not people. And it was personal. There was only one thing that I could think of, but there was no way. "Wait a minute. You mean that you want me to sleep with him?" I asked, for once hoping that the president would laugh at me. But he stayed silent, satisfactory smile on his face. "That's exactly what you're asking me to do. That's what you make Finnick do. Those business meetings that he goes to in the Capitol, that isn't what they are, are they?" I asked President Snow, who gave me a tiny nod. Mother of God, this was what Finnick had been warning me about. "He's going to do this. Only with all of the women that request him. No! I won't do it! Go to hell!" I screamed at the two men.

My eyes flashed over to Seneca and I saw that his eyes held a hint of guilt. Well fuck him, this was his damn fault. I would never touch Seneca. I would rather die than lose the one last thing that was only mine to him. To the Capitol. "Oh I think that you will. How would you feel if something came upon your family?" He asked me and my blood ran cold. "Katniss, Primrose and their mother? Or what about Gale Hawthorne? He has little siblings as well, doesn't he? Rory, Vick, and Posy I believe their names are."

How the hell had he known about all of them? Why had he gone so far as to point out everyone that meant everything to me? Because he knew that I would fight tooth and nail to not have to do this. Because he knew that they were the only thing that would get me to say yes. "You keep your hands off of them. They've done nothing to you," I hissed at him, knowing that my threat would do nothing.

President Snow smirked at me and I felt my blood boil. How dare he involve innocent people in something that should only involve me? Why did he even have to do this to me? They had done enough to ruin my life. "How correct you are. They have done nothing. You have, and in the process you have forced my hand to endanger their lives. Now, do you want them to live?" He asked me and I stood still. He knew my answer. "All you have to do is say yes. That's the only way that I can promise their safety," he told me.

My heart sank, knowing that I had no other option but to say yes. President Snow had put me in a hard position and the only way to get them out of it was to say yes to him. "And if I say no?" I asked him, knowing what his answer would be.

Instead of taking another step towards me, the President backed off and hit a panel on the side of a glass computer. An image popped up of the train station in District 12 and I nearly cried out. No one was there yet, seeing that I wouldn't be arriving for nearly another eight hours, but I knew that soon everyone in the District would be there. Decorations were up everywhere, along with a huge banner welcoming me home. "How confident are you that you can protect them?" President Snow asked me.

Tears were filling my eyes and I had to blink them back. I wanted nothing more than to break down and cry but I was stronger than that. I would be strong. For Prim, Katniss, and Gale. For Ms. Everdeen and for Ms. Hawthorne. For Vick, Posy and Rory. For Cato. For myself. President Snow could do whatever he wanted to me, but he would do nothing to them. Not to the people that meant more to me than my own life did. "If I say yes to this, you'll leave them alone?" I asked President Snow with a straight face.

He wouldn't know that he was killing me inside. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction. "You have my word that I will not touch them. And don't worry, I won't be having you travel back and forth like I have Finnick travel," he told me and I cocked my head. At least it meant that I wouldn't have to leave home. "It would look suspicious. No, you will only do your duties while you are here on your stays. And word of this will only be between the three of us. So not to ruin your reputation," he told me with a fake grin.

I went to turn to the door but another thought held me up. Were they doing the same thing to Cato or were they letting him go? Considering the fact that I had been the only called in for a meeting I assumed that it was only me, but I couldn't just assume things. "What about Cato? Do you have him doing this or are you making him do something even worse?" I asked bitterly.

Giving me a sickly sweet grin, President Snow leaned over to me blocking the door. "Cato Hadley had no hand in the destruction you caused at the end of the Games," he told me and I rolled my eyes. I had only tried to save my life and the boy that I loved. Was that such a crime? "Therefore, he gets no punishment. Perhaps only a small reprimanding. Oh, and there will be no word of this to him. To anyone. This stays in your own mind. Their safety, and his, depend on your ability to keep secrets," President Now warned me.

His warning sent a shiver up my spine and I sighed heavily. I wanted nothing more than to go to sleep and wake up back in District 12. I wanted this whole thing to be a nightmare. But that was exactly what it was. A never-ending nightmare. My only escape was death and I wasn't quite there yet. "May I leave?" I asked as politely as I could.

Instead of saying something else like I had thought that he would, President Snow merely gave me a small nod. I stepped past him and made it to the door, watching as they slid open. But before I could walk out, Seneca grabbed me around the arm. I ripped my arm away from him and watched as anger spread over his face. But he pushed it down quickly. "Have a good trip home, Aspen. I'll be seeing you in a few months," he told me with a grin. "Red is my favorite color by the way," he added on with a small wink.

With a shiver of disgust, I pulled away from him and headed back to the door. I just needed to be away from here, like on the moon far away from here. "Be safe on your trip home," President Snow added to me as I walked out of the door. I turned back to him and looked into his beady eyes. "We know that it would be a pity were something to happen to the newest Victor on the way home. It would be tragic," he said with a false sympathy and I began to walk quickly down the hall, goosebumps high on my skin.

My feet were carrying my blindly down the hall as my head spun. What the hell had just happened? I had basically sold the last amount of innocence I possessed to the Capitol. Even worse, to Seneca Crane. For all intents and purposes I had become his sex slave. I was supposed to do whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted. My body was completely numb as I thought about how much time I had left. Six months, maybe. After that I was sure that he would be tired of waiting. Maybe I would disappoint him though. He would think that I would be some gifted girl in bed to find out that I was clumsy and unsure of myself. But I was sure that it wouldn't work. He would just wait for me to learn and get better. The thought of me being in bed with Seneca sent a shiver down my spine. Even though I wasn't in a relationship with Cato, it would be like I was being unfaithful to him.

My mind raced with thoughts of how I could buy myself out of the position that I had fallen into but I was only drawing blanks. There was no solution. I had to do this to protect everyone. The doors of the elevator slid open and I was met face-to-face with Haymitch. He looked nervous and I nearly hurled. I wanted to tell him what had happened, but I couldn't. Cato was behind him and I nearly launched myself into his arms, but I couldn't do that. They would know that something was wrong. "Well, what was it about? What did he say? Is everything OK? Why are you being so quiet, did he do anything to you?" Haymitch asked as we retired into the living room.

Haymitch's questions sent thoughts soaring through my mind. I hadn't thought that the men would be that concerned with what had been said in the meeting. Cato stood in the back of the room with a worried look on his face. Guilt flashed on my face and I turned away from him before he could tell that something was wrong. "He did nothing. It was fine. All he wanted to do was give me a little scare," I lied quickly and turned out to the windows. "Oh and he told me that he was no longer the Head Gamemaker. It's some guy named Pluto or something," I said, knowing that I had gotten the name wrong.

I heard Haymitch blow out a breath of air and watched in the reflection as he pushed his hair off of his face. "Plutarch," Haymitch told me and I absentmindedly nodded. "That's his name. We were actually friends for a little while," he continued lowly and I whipped back around to Haymitch. He had been friends with the Head Gamemaker? But Haymitch hated everything to do with the Games. This was wrong, something wasn't right here. "I can't believe that he took over the position of the Head Gamemaker. I thought that he hated the Games," my mentor told me lowly, clearly as confused as I was.

I scoffed and shook my head. Clearly Haymitch didn't know his friends as well as he thought he did. But then again, most people weren't exactly what they claimed to be. "Evidently not. Doesn't matter," I snapped as I turned back to my group and walked up to them. "Once I'm out of this place I intend to never think about this fucking place again," I hissed angrily.

My meeting with Seneca Crane and President Snow had done nothing for my poor attitude towards anything to do with the Capitol. Cato moved towards me and I had to turn away from him for a moment. He had the ability to make me tell him the truth, even without saying anything. Once I was sure that my face betrayed no emotion, I turned back to Cato and gave him a weak smile. "Are you alright?" He asked me with a cocked eyebrow, clearly not believing that my meeting with Seneca had been that innocent.

I tried to work up a lie in my mind but before I could, Brutus attracted everyone's attention to him with a sharp laugh. "Ha! That's a sweet sentiment sweetheart," Brutus snapped at me for my earlier comment about forgetting the Games and the Capitol. "When you volunteered for the little girl I would have thought that you knew what was going to happen to you. You were either going to die in the arena or you would become a Victor. And assuming that you won, which you did, you knew that they were never going to leave you alone. The Games don't end when you step out of that arena," the Victor stated, walking slowly towards me. "They follow you for the rest of your life. But there is one way to end the Games," he told me and I swallowed a lump in my throat.

It was easy to get what Brutus was hinting at. He was trying to tell me that killing myself was the only escape that I really had from this place. I steeled my nerves and stood straighter, ready to get back at Brutus. But right when I opened my mouth I noticed that Cato was seething behind the older man. "Brutus, get the hell away from her," he growled.

Faster than I would have thought possible, Brutus whipped back to Cato and I felt nerves bundling in my stomach. The two powerful men were having a little stand-off and I knew that it wouldn't end well. "Oh, we're growing a backbone are we? What happened to the little Tribute who came to me for everything? The one who was always so angry that a little girl beat him," Brutus hissed at his former Tribute. "Is that why you pretend to love her? So it makes you look less weak for losing to her? Maybe you never even loved her. Maybe you just wanted to look stronger. You didn't want to risk losing to her. Coward."

Even though I should have seen it coming, it still shocked me when Cato lunged forward and caught Brutus by the top of his shirt. He forced the older man back into the wall and I gasped when he punched Brutus in the face. But Brutus didn't miss a beat, he immediately retaliated and swung at Cato, narrowly missing. Maybe it was the fact that Brutus was out of practice, but Cato had the upper hand in the fight and I saw the pain in Brutus's eyes. Despite the fact that I loved seeing the Victor in a weak state, I knew that something had to be done before Cato seriously hurt Brutus. "Cato stop!" I yelled.

He stopped hitting the older Victor, but he didn't back off. Cato leaned over his former mentor. "Fuck you. I love her, and that's what makes me strong. I have someone here that cares for me," Cato said to Brutus and I felt my face heat up. It was the wrong time to get girly, but it was nice to hear him say those things. "What do you have? Nothing! The only reason that you act like that is because you're lonely. You know that no one gives a damn whether or not you die so you take it out on those who have something," he hissed.

If Cato's words had affected Brutus, he did a damn good job at hiding it. Instead of getting angry, he merely smirked and leaned into Cato. "I say these things because I saw how determined you were to kill her," he snapped at Cato before turning his gaze to me. My stomach roiled for a moment at his stare, but I forced myself to keep my ground. "Did he ever tell you that he asked me what plants and fruits were poisonous? He wanted to befriend you and kill you. Cowardly," Brutus said softly.

For a moment I felt a shooting pang through my heart. Cato had wanted to poison me? I looked over at the two men and I saw the reflection of Cato's face in Brutus's eyes. He looked hurt, like he didn't believe that he had ever said something like that. I shook my head and glared at Brutus, he was more than likely telling the truth. But I didn't care. He was only saying it to rip Cato and I apart. "I don't care that he ever planned to do anything. He wanted to kill me, that's what I know and I don't care. He never went through with it. That's all that matters to me. He should do it you know. He should kill you, no one would care," I hissed at the man.

The air in the room was tense as the three of us stared at each other, no one really knowing where to go next. Before anyone could get another word into the fight, Enobaria stepped forward and put her hand on Cato's shoulder, giving him a small tug. "Get off of him Cato," she said, but Cato continued to hang onto him. "You're right, no one that matters likes him. But the Capitol does. And if you kill him the only thing that will happen is they will take it out on you. Let him go. He isn't worth it," she said and I watched as her words sunk into Cato's head.

He eventually let the man go and I watched as the two stared at each other for a moment. Cato finally backed off of the older man and walked over to me, Enobaria following. Brutus took a moment before he straightened up and approached me. Cato began to approach the man once more but I pushed him back, there was no need for another fight. "Watch your back out there. They might like you, but I don't. One of these days I'll be sure that you never take another breath. Have a safe trip home kiddo," he said to me before stalking off.

The room was silent for a moment before I heard Haymitch scoff as he moved into the center of the group. "He'll be on the train ride home. I doubt that he'll interact with the rest of us but do you two think that you can make it the rest of the way without killing each other?" He asked Cato and I angrily. We both merely stared harshly at the ground. "I intend to deliver two Victor's back to their homes. And besides that, I think that we need another three Victor's with them."

I opened my mouth to argue with him that Brutus's words had been the reason for the fight and that it wasn't my fault, but Effie's loud laugh filled the air before I got the chance. "Well children, that was exciting!" She chirped and I rolled my eyes. "But it's time to go. Cato and Aspen, please go get your things and meet us back here. The train is downstairs and we need to get a move on if we want to have the both of you home when we had planned," she informed us.

We both stood awkwardly in the center of the living room for a moment as Effie watched us expectantly. I was pretty confident that she had forgotten the fact that we had nothing with us. Everything that we had been using while we were here had been supplied by the Capitol. "Uh Effie, you do realize that we came here with nothing, right? We were kind of ripped from our homes with nothing more than a three minute goodbye. We have nothing," I said angrily.

Everything that meant anything to me was hundreds of miles away in District 12. And I was sure that Cato felt the same way, only his things were in District 2. I kicked the floor in a slight frustration and looked back up at Effie. "Oh, well wonderful! Everyone ready to head out?" She asked in her usual chipper manner.

Without answering, Enobaria left the room, more than likely to go find whatever hole Brutus had slunk into. Haymitch scoffed and walked away, stopping in front of the elevator. Cato nodded and I sighed loudly. This was it, I was going home. I hadn't died here. Everything had changed, but I was still alive. I would see the people that meant the most to me. "You have no idea," I said softly.

As we walked over to the elevator I took one last look at the penthouse. I would be back here in about six months, but I was hoping that those six months would be like an eternity. I could get used to being a Mentor, but I didn't want to face the families of the children that I had killed. Hell, today I would be forced to meet Clove's family. And though I hadn't killed her, I was the reason that she was dead. "I don't know, there might be a few things that I miss about here," Cato said with a small grin.

I thought back to my brief time in the Capitol and tried to remember things that I had actually enjoyed. There had been the showers. Unlike in District 12, the water was actually warm and these got you clean. Soaking in a tub of your own filth wasn't exactly practical. "The showers. Definitely the food," I added on, knowing that back in District 12 my friends were probably starving. But with me being the Victor, District 12 would be graced with food all year long. "Oh and the bed. You have no idea how uncomfortable the beds back in District 12 are. It's like sleeping on a rock. The arena ground was comfortable compared to them," I said honestly.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed that Haymitch was giving me a fond smile. Maybe he had felt this way when he was headed home too. "Well in Victor's Village it's like living in the Capitol full-time. Just less annoying," he said and I laughed slightly at the put-out look on Effie's face. "The beds are comfortable, you have all of the food you want and more. Oh and we have actual showers. That's one thing I certainly don't miss about my childhood home. Plus all of the liquor you could ever want," he said with a dreamy sigh.

I laughed loudly and noticed that Cato had a bright smile on his face. "Now that I could get used to," he said and both Haymitch and I turned to him in shock. District 2 had all of those things, didn't they? "What?" He asked us and I snorted. "Even though the Capitol loves us, we still are one of the Districts. But I was thinking something a little materialistic," he told me with a small grin.

My heart soared at his confession and I smiled at him. He grabbed my hand and I nearly laughed at how it completely engulfed my own. It just showed how much bigger he was than me. "You two are disgusting," Haymitch sighed as he hit the button to call the elevator. I laughed and shook my head, turning to face my former Mentor. "There are reporters standing all around the train station. Ignore them. Say nothing to anyone until you are back on the train. Aspen," he added as a last thought.

I sighed loudly and smacked Cato as he laughed at me. "Oh come on! Why do I always get the extra instructions?" I asked and scoffed when Haymitch gave me his look. The look that said I'm right and don't argue with me. I rolled my eyes but nodded anyways. I might as well agree since we weren't going anywhere until I did. "I get it. Say nothing and smile. Pretend like you're the good little robot that everyone wants you to be. Is there anything that I'm missing?" I asked sarcastically.

Haymitch sealed his mouth and I noticed that even Effie seemed to have nothing else to say. But I should have known that it wasn't over yet. "The ability to try and be charming?" Cato asked me and I slapped him once more. Maybe he really wasn't on my side. "Come on, you're about as charming as a cactus," he told me and I scoffed.

There was no way that I was that bad. I know that I didn't always have the best attitude but it wasn't that poor. Brutus and Enobaria appeared back from wherever they had gone and I rolled my eyes. Enobaria was nice enough but there was nothing that I had to say to Brutus. Cutting him off from my line of sight, Cinna stepped in front of me and I smiled at the man. "Well, this is goodbye for now. I'll miss you, Aspen. You were the best Tribute that I could have asked for. And I'm proud to call you my friend. I'll see you in a few months," he told me and I smiled.

Cinna was almost like the father that I had never had and I knew that I would miss him. "Goodbye Cinna. I'll really miss having you around. You might be the one person that made it worth me coming here," I said to him as I gave him a tight hug. Cato scoffed from behind me and I turned back to him with a glare. "Don't you scoff, you tried to kill me," I said to him before turning to my prep team. "And you all too. Bye guys, thanks for putting up with my rotten attitude," I told them, earning sweet laughs. They all gave me a hug, wishing me luck back home and telling me that they would miss me.

We hopped into the elevator and I waved a final goodbye to my team before the doors shut. We were all whisked quickly downstairs and I watched as the doors slid open. Unlike when we had first been brought here, the cameras were everywhere. Even inside the building. They immediately blinded me and I let Haymitch guide me through the crowd. They were shouting both Cato and I's name but no other words stood out. Once we were finally out in the open I looked ahead and smiled when I saw the train. It looked exactly the same, but instead of leading me to my death, this time it was taking me home.

I sped up to reach the train as fast as possible, but a small figure jumped out of the crowd and began to run over to me. "Hi, Aspen! Aspen!" He called once more and I stopped as he ran in front of me. It was Gale, the little boy that had given me a rose when I had first gotten to the Capitol. I smiled at the little boy and bent down to his height. "Do you remember me? I was the boy that you said had the same name as your best friend. I told everyone that they should sponsor you," he told me excitedly and I nodded at him with a smile. "I watched you in the Games. You were so awesome! The way that you drowned that guy, or how you killed the wolf mutt! And then at the end when you got the girl! It was all so cool," he said in a rush.

My previous jolly spirit had dwindled down to almost nothing and I felt a wave of nausea hit me. This little kind thought that everything that I had done was cool? It was awful. I was a monster that had killed people just because I wanted to live. I stood up quickly, nearly falling over at the sudden movement. "Uh, thank you," I told Gale, not knowing what else to say.

I felt Haymitch's arm wrap around me and I leaned onto him slightly. He was trying to pull me away from the kid but I felt like I was cemented to where I stood. "How did you do it?" He asked me and I made a little noise of confusion. He clearly couldn't tell that he was getting to me and I had no idea what to say. "I mean when you saw them dying, how did you know that you shouldn't let up on them? How did you know that you were killing them? What did it feel like when you killed the first girl in the Bloodbath? You looked so freaked out but then you killed the other guy! I was shocked that you had killed someone so fast," he said to me.

My heart was pounding in my head and I could practically feel my blood pumping through my veins. I wasn't sure what was happening to me but I knew that it would happen at some point. I had seen it happen to Victor's before and it was happening to me now. I just had to get out of here. "We should leave. Thanks, kid," Haymitch said before knocking Gale out of the way. We were trying to get to the train but reporters were blocking the way. "Get out of our way, we have a schedule to keep. No more damn questions! I have a Victor to get back to her family, 'he snarled at the cameras. "Keep it together for one more minute, we're almost there," Haymitch said and I nodded, my breathing beginning to shorten. My vision was fading in and out but I knew that by the muffle of the crowd we were on the train. I felt myself being thrown into a soft chair and I opened my eyes. Haymitch was standing in front of me, everyone else gathered around. "Aspen, look at me. Calm down," he told me softly.

My heart continued to pump rapidly and my breathing came in short gasps. I tried to keep calm but the panic was rising fast. "What the hell was that?! Why wouldn't he stop talking? I thought that he was a good kid," I said mostly to myself. I must have looked insane but everything in my brain felt like it was shutting down. "I mean, what the hell is this? Haymitch I can't breathe. What's happening to me?" I asked my mentor, fighting back tears.

Though my vision was blurred with tears, I could barely see the figures of everyone in front of me. Haymitch was leaned in front of me and Cato was behind him. Off to my side was Brutus, who was staring at me, clearly enjoying the show. "Oh good, I was waiting for this to happen," he chirped. "I thought that she had already freaked out though. Damn, did I miss the first one?" He asked and I heard Haymitch shout at him. As I breathed heavily and panic set into my veins Brutus rolled his eyes and loved over towards me. He leaned in front of me and grabbed my arms. I tried to wrench away from him but he had a steel grip on me. "Look girl, you have to get it together. They'll tear you apart if they see that the Games affected you like-"

He wasn't going to touch me. He had no damn right to touch me. Not after everything that he had put me through. Without thinking, I reached out and slapped him roughly across the face. "Get the hell away from me!" I screamed. I jumped back off of the couch and nearly fell over myself.

As I ran to get away from the group in front of me Cato grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him. I was brought back to the Tribute in training who had thrown me to the floor and warned me that he would kill me and my eyes went wide. "Aspen, calm down. Chill out, come on. Damn it, what do we do?" He asked Haymitch as I struggled to get away from him. "Aspen stop! We are your friends, we aren't here to hurt you! You know us, you're on the way back home! We're on the train!" He yelled at me.

They were lying. They were trying to take me back into the arena. I had never really left, I was still in the arena right now. They had made me think that Cato had fallen in love with me and that we had won. But it wasn't real. I was still there and they were getting ready to admit to me that it was fake. Cato had played me the entire time, just the way that he had said that he would. "Liar! Get off of me! I want to go home!" I screamed loudly, thrashing against him.

My struggles did nothing though. Cato was still stronger than me and he wasn't about ready to let me go. "Aspen stop!" Cato yelled loudly before rearing his arm back and slapping me roughly across the cheek. Suddenly the blurry movements stopped and my vision went back to normal while the room was plunged into silence. I stared at Cato, who stared back at me in shock. What the hell was that? God damn he hit hard, I felt bad for anyone that he had hit in the arena or in training.

The silence was interrupted by Brutus's loud laugh and I turned back to look at him. "Well damn boy. That's how you grow a backbone. Slap the shit out of her until she stops," he said and I opened my mouth to yell at him. "Shut it, girl. I tried to help you but you didn't listen. You can't just freak out at a mention of the Games like that. Even when you get to District 2 in a few hours, that's what they are going to be talking about. The Games. They'll laugh at you if you do that out there," he told me and I nodded. I hated to admit that he was right, but he was. They would think that I was a blubbering fool.

But even though Brutus was right, my anger was still sky high. I couldn't believe that after my little freak-out he was still treating me like the utter trash that he thought that I was. "Do you think that I meant to freak out like that?" I hissed at him and he arched an eyebrow. "I don't know what came over me. The little kid just started talking and I didn't know what came over me. I didn't think that something like that would happen. I thought that it was only the nightmares that would get to me. I need to get out of here for a little while," I said softly and headed to the door out of the living room. "I'll be in the back car if anyone needs me," I announced before heading through the door.

The door hissed closed behind me and I sighed. I couldn't believe that I had already had a panic attack. It was common knowledge that they would happen to Victor's but I had thought that it would be a long time before I would have one. I had thought that it would start with just dreams. That had been worse than I had thought that it would be. I walked down the hallway and saw the room that had once been mine, the one that had been Peeta's across the hall. My heart gave a small pang and I walked past the doors, heading into the final car. The door hissed open and I stepped through. It wasn't much. Only a half circle room. The entire back of the train was a large window with a couch lining it. I sat down on the couch and watched the Capitol disappear from view. Shrinking down into the seat, I closed my eyes and imagined how close to home I really was.

Interrupting me from my sleep I heard the doors to the back car open and I sat up. Unsurprisingly Cato walked into the car and I watched as the doors slid closed behind him. Thankfully he was by himself. He sat down next to me and I sighed deeply. The two of us stared at each other for a moment and I gave Cato a weak smile. "How are you feeling?" He asked me guiltily.

I grabbed his hand and shook my head, knowing that he felt bad for the slap earlier. It had hurt but I had needed him to do it. I could have either hurt someone else or myself had I continued the way that I was acting. "Don't feel bad about the slap. It hurt but I needed it. Thank you," I told him and he nodded. "I freaked out and thought that I might die right here on the train back home. How do you think that I'm doing?" I asked him with a half laugh, and half scoff.

He nodded at me and sighed as he stood from the couch. I stood with him and leaned back against the glass. We had been driving through nothing but woods but I knew that we were getting close to District 2. The past few minutes I had seen breaks in the woods and I knew that we had already been traveling for about two hours. That was about as far away as District 2 was. "Point taken," he told me and I nodded. We were silent for a moment longer but I knew that Cato wouldn't be able to hold it in much longer. "What happened in that meeting with Seneca Crane?" He asked me and I almost laughed. I knew that he would eventually ask. "You've been acting strange since you got back from it. What did they say to you?" He asked me and I shook my head.

He gave me a long look and I smiled at him. There was no way that I could tell him what had really been said. I would have to lie to him and hope that he thought it was the truth. "I knew that you sucked at listening but I didn't know that you were that bad. Maybe you just need to get your ears checked?" I joked with him but his face stayed stone cold. Damn, I had thought that humor might work. It normally did. "I already told you what they said," I tried, hoping that he would drop the issue.

Cato shook his head at me and I sighed. I had known that it wasn't going to work but hell, it was worth a shot. "No, you told us what you wanted us to think they said to you," he told me, pushing me back against the wall of the train. My heart skipped a beat as his hands raised to caress the side of my face. It was unlike Cato, but then again his entire demeanor was unlike Cato. Maybe this really was the man that he was meant to be. Not the monster that they had created. "What did they really say to you?" He asked me softly.

Guilt flooded my head and I debated on telling Cato the truth. But there were cameras all over these trains. President Snow would know immediately and he would be sure to kill everyone that meant anything to me, and more than likely anyone that meant anything to Cato too. That wouldn't even be it. They would do something to Cato to make him regret ever asking me. I wanted nothing more than to admit to him everything that they had told me, but I couldn't. I had to protect him. "They just wanted to scare me. They wanted me to know that I was going to pay for what I did in the arena," I explained weakly to him.

The anger flashed through Cato faster than I had expected. He pulled his hands back and slammed them against the wall, keeping my head in between his fists. "Don't lie to me!" He screamed at me. I squeaked in fear at his sudden outburst and sank into the wall. His chest was flat against my own and I shook slightly. Though I had seen Cato angry before, I had never seen him so angry at me. My heart was beating rapidly as fury radiated through him.

When I realized that he wouldn't move until I gave him an answer, tears began to rise in my eyes. I couldn't tell him, it would either crush him or it would kill him. "I- I can't tell you," I said softly and Cato pulled away from me. He headed to the door and panic began to rise in me. He couldn't leave, not when this hadn't been my fault. "Cato wait!" I yelled, grabbing his arm and pulling him back to me. "They'll kill you if I tell you what they told me. It isn't dangerous. I promise, I'm fine. Don't worry about it, it might have been nothing. I think that it was just a scare tactic. Or maybe they knew that this would happen. You would fight me on wanting to know what happened and it would tear us apart," I admitted to him, fighting back the tears that were threatening to fall.

He stared at me for a moment and I watched as the anger dissipated from his eyes. He knew that this was killing me, but there was nothing that he could do for me other than to offer his comfort. "Come here," he told me and I fell into his arms. He held me for a moment before pushing me back and staring me in the eyes. "It doesn't matter what they try to do to us. I think we survived the worst thing that they could have done to us. From here on out, it's easy. As long as we stick together," he told me with a weak smile.

I knew that he was trying to make things seem better but it meant nothing for now. I scoffed at him and shook my head. We wouldn't be together. Not really, not ever. After this, we would really only see each other for a few weeks every year. And maybe not even every year. I would be in the Capitol every year, but District 2 had plenty of Victors. Cato wouldn't be summoned every year, I would. "You say as we head to two totally different Districts," I finally told him.

Once more he grabbed me and pulled me into him. "That doesn't matter. We'll write and we'll see each other in a few months," he told me and I nodded. I didn't really believe him, but that gave me no right to destroy his hoped. His smile suddenly brightened and I cocked my head at him. "Hey take a look. We're here. This is my home," he said fondly and I turned to look out the back window. He was right. We were passing over District 2. In a few minutes we would be pulling into the station. It was exactly like I had expected. Everything was stone and there were fire pyres all over the place. Large two's were stamped on every building and I could see the huge Victor's Village that stood proud in the front of the District. Just behind it was a huge beige building with large lettering, reading Academy. So that was where Cato had trained for the last two weeks. "See that big white building back there?" He asked me and I nodded. It had no name but I was sure that it was something important. "My home is right behind it. Well, I guess my old home is right behind it," he told me and I nodded. One day I would like to see it. "Clove lived a few streets down from me," he added on.

My breath hitched in my throat and I sighed. I would have to meet her family soon, it was part of being a Victor. Offer your condolences to the families of the fallen Tributes. The door of the back car slid open and a bright-eyed Effie stepped into the room. "We're here!" She announced and I rolled my eyes. That much we had figured. "Come on, kids. Let's go say hello to the residents of District 2! Cato, are you ready to go back home and see your family again?" She asked as we walked out of the car.

As we walked down the hallway back into the main car I listened to the outside. Shouts were heard all throughout the station that I assumed we had just pulled into and I took a breath. I had already freaked out once today, I couldn't afford to do it again. "God, you have no idea," Cato said with a large grin. It made me happy to see how excited he was to see his family. "Ready to meet my family?" He asked me and I stood in silence. "I promise they don't bite," he joked.

I laughed lightly and shoved him as we stepped into the main car. Brutus and Enobaria were both looking at the doors, seeming ready to burst through them. Haymitch was standing and giving me a once over, probably thinking I was still hung up from my issue in the Capitol. "If they're related to you in any way, I'm not so sure that I can trust them," I joked with him and he laughed. "Plus, we kind of looked a little intimate on screen. Are you sure that your mother will want to see me?" I asked him seriously.

I was a tiny bit worried about what his mother would think of me. Hell, I wasn't so sure that I would want to look Ms. Everdeen in the eyes once I got back to 12. "God, you're such a woman," he scoffed as we were pushed to the doors. The Peacekeeper on the train stood by the controls and I watched as his hand hovered over the button to open the doors. "Come on, they won't hit you. Well, I don't think that they'll hit you. You did try to kill me though," he said and I laughed once more.

He was trying to calm my nerves and I smiled. I was glad that he was doing it but I was still incredibly nervous. Before now I hadn't realized how much I had liked the isolation of the Capitol. "Welcome home, kid," Enobaria told Cato as the doors slid open and I was blinded by the light of District 2.

As my eyes adjusted to the light of the sun I was pushed out into the open air. I could tell that Cato was holding onto me as we stepped out onto a platform. What seemed like a few thousand people were out in front of the platform, cheering wildly. There was a sign hanging from the building as well, welcoming Cato home. I scanned over the crowd, trying to find someone that resembled Cato, and was shocked when a small figure came dashing out at us. "Cato! You're home!" The little girl yelled as she ran up to Cato.

He let go of my arm and I watched as he pulled her into his arms and lifted her up. She was smiling wildly at him and I had a small smile. She looked just like him. Long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. I assumed that she was his little sister, Leah I was pretty sure that her name was. "Hey Bug! You've gotten so big, did you grow that much while I was gone?" He asked her and I smiled.

Cato hadn't ever seemed like the type to like children, but he seemed extremely find of her. Maybe it was just because she was his family though. She laughed as he tugged at her hair and she slapped his hand away. Good girl. "No, I learned a new trick though!" She yelled and Cato gave her a shocked look. "Can I show you later?" She asked him almost shyly.

I was curious to see what he would tell her but I was interrupted with a tap on the shoulder. I turned back, half expecting it to be Haymitch telling me to get on the train, but it was a woman that I had never seen. She had the same blonde hair that Cato had, but her eyes were a sparkling green. "Hello, Aspen," she told me, offering her hand. I took it and gave her a weak shake. "You look good. It's nice to finally meet the girl that was so famous during the Games," she told me and I nodded at her. "Oh, how rude of me. I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Carrie. I'm Cato's sister-in-law. I'm married-" she told me and I cut her off.

I remembered when Cato had told me about his family. We had been sitting up in the tree, the Careers camping right below us. It was a stupid memory, but I was glad that I had it. "To his older brother," I said, putting together the family tree as well as I could. "Dean, right?" I asked her and she nodded at me. "Cato told me all about you guys while we were in the arena. I- uh- I'm sorry about anything that I did to him," I said to her, not really sure if any of them liked me at all.

She smiled at me and shook her head. "Never apologize about anything that you did in there," she told me and I nodded at her. Carried seemed to be a good person, I was glad that she was someone that would be there for Cato while I wouldn't be. "The arena makes you do things that you never thought you were capable of. Everything that you did in there was justifiable. And thank you for giving Cato a chance," she told me and I nodded at her with a smile. "He isn't the monster that he made himself out to be."

Her words surprised me and I opened my mouth to tell her that I knew he wasn't a monster. To tell her that I knew everything that he did in the arena were things that he had been taught to do. But before I could, Leah's voice pulled me back over to the brother and sister. "Why did you have to leave, Cato?" She asked him and I saw the pain flash through his eyes.

I remembered that Cato had told me that Leah was only six. She was too young to understand what the Games really were, he would have to lie to her. "I had to go on a little trip Leah. It was just for a little while though, I'm back now. I'll have to leave a few more times but I promise that I'll always come back. OK?" He asked her.

It was obvious that she didn't understand the weight of the situation so she merely nodded at him with a smile. "OK," she chirped and I smiled. Her innocence was adorable, it was something that I didn't see often. She turned to me and I gave her a weak smile. But it seemed good enough for her as she gave me a little wave with her tiny hand. "Is that the girl that you were with on the TV?" She asked her brother. "Mommy told me about her. She's pretty," she said and I blushed lightly.

Cato turned to look at me and sent me a fond smile that I returned. He walked over to me and I realized that Leah had a few freckles on her cheeks making her look even younger than six. "Yes she is. Leah, this is Aspen," Cato told her and I gave the little girl a small wave. "I really like her. You'll be nice to her, right?" He asked his little sister.

The little girl pulled me into a hug and I laughed. She was stronger than I had been expecting and it amused me. Perhaps she would be just as tough as her brother. But I prayed that she would never follow in his footsteps. "Hi, Aspen," she told me and I gave her a small hello back. "You like my brother?" She asked me and I nodded at her.

She had a little blush on her cheeks as she talked to me and I forced my smile wider. She was a shy little kid and my unfriendly demeanor probably wasn't helping. "Yeah I do. He's grown on me," I said as I poked Cato in the ribs. Leah laughed lightly and I smiled at the little girl.

Interrupting our little moment, Carrie came walking up to the two of us and I smiled as he let Leah down. The little girl went stalking off and I smiled. "Hey bro! I've missed you," Carrie said to Cato as she pulled him into a hug. The two remained wrapped together for a moment before she finally let go of him and stood back. "You have no idea how terrifying it was watching you in the arena. Don't you ever do anything like that again!" She yelled at him and he laughed. "Oh, and you picked a good girl," she added on, shooting me a sly smile.

Deciding to play it up a little, I gave her a small wink and she laughed, pulling me into her side. "Thanks Carrie," Cato said as he watched the two of us with a small smile. "I know, I'm glad that I decided not to kill her," he said and I scoffed. How romantic of him. "Part of me would have missed that little nagging voice in the back of my head. Maybe she can take over your spot now?" He asked her and I barked out a loud laugh as she slapped him over the back of his head. "Ow," he grunted.

Cato was rubbing the back of his head and I gave Carrie a small high five. "You deserved that you know," a deep voice called and I turned around. The crowd were all talking between themselves, smiling and laughing at our antics up on the stage. I was pretty sure that they couldn't hear us, but I knew that they liked watching. I turned farther and watched as a man a few years older than Cato stepped forward. Unlike Cato, he had dark brown hair but he still possessed the brilliant blue eyes. I knew immediately that this was Dean, Carrie's husband and Cato's older brother.

"Cato!" A loud voice called and I glanced down as the brothers embraced each other. I hadn't even noticed at first that a little girl was planted in Dean's arms. It had to have been Marley, Cato's niece. Cato had told me that the little girl was only two, and I could tell. She was tiny, with a head of dark blonde hair, mixed from her mother and father.

Dean rolled his eyes at his daughter and I laughed as Cato grabbed her hands. "Take her, I'm sure she'd rather have you right now," he said to his brother and I watched as Cato teased his family member. "But I missed you. God that sounds so stupid," he groaned and I smiled. It was easy to see how similar Cato was to Dean. "Glad you're back though. Hey, you acted like a real ass out there sometimes. I hope that she can keep you under control," he told me with a small smile sent my way.

Laughing lightly at the put-out look on Cato's face I rolled my eyes. He had acted like a real asshole out there at times. I mean, how many times had he kissed me without my consent? Or threatened to kill me? Or tried to kill me? "I don't think anyone can control Cato. But I sure as hell will give it a try," I told his older brother who gave me a small smile.

"Nice to meet you, Aspen," Dean told me as he handed me his hand. I took it and gave it a small shake. "Thanks," he said and I nodded to him. I knew that he was thanking me for saving Cato, but it was nothing to thank me for. We were the reason that the other was alive. "Go say hello to mom and dad. They've been tearing their hair out without you," he said to Cato who nodded and walked away, handing Marley back over to Dean. "This is my daughter Marley," Dean told me and I nodded. I had known that but I didn't think that I should say anything. "You know, you don't have to be nervous around us. We all know what you did in there was to protect yourself and your family. Come say hello to everyone else," Dean said, grabbing me with his free hand and pulling me to his family.

Just as I walked up I saw a younger boy, probably about ten, punching Cato roughly in the arm. I assumed that it was Aiden, Cato's little brother. He looked exactly like Cato, just a younger version. "God man you're so gross! What the hell was that scene in the cave about? I don't understand what you were doing with her," he said and I laughed. He sounded just like a little kid. He looked over at me and gave me a once over. His eyes locked onto me and I laughed when Cato forced his brother to look back at him. "I mean, yeah she's hot. Just look at her. But isn't there something else that you should have been doing instead of go-" he began.

My eyes widened at his words but he was stopped by who I assumed was Cato's mother. "Aiden!" She yelled and he backed off, fear in his eyes. I laughed as Alana walked forward, and stepped in between Aiden and I. She had long blonde hair and bright blue eyes, like most of the other Hadley's. "Watch your language and I doubt that she wants to hear anything about the Games. I doubt that either one of them do. Hello Aspen," she told me pulling me into a hug. I smiled back at her and wrapped my arms lightly around her. "It's so nice to finally meet you. My son usually has eyes for the girls just like him. It's nice to see someone a little calmer. And with such a humbling background," she told me and I blushed lightly.

I wouldn't have called my background humble but I was grateful that she hadn't called it pathetic. "Thank you. It's nice to meet you all too," I said as I looked around his family. "Cato told me so much about you all during the Games. I know that he only wanted you all to be proud of him," I told his mother, glad that she wasn't upset with me.

She gave me a wide smile and pulled me a little closer to the rest of her family. I noticed that Cato was standing off to the side, watching me interact with his family. "We would have been proud of him no matter what had happened in that arena. But there was only one thing that we wanted. For him to come back. But we knew that for him to come back happy, he would need you. I'm glad that you made it back with him," she told me and I nodded. "I'm sorry about your District partner," she added on.

My eyes widened and I would have choked on something had I been eating something. No one had said anything even remotely close to a sorry about the fact that I had lost Peeta. It meant everything to me that she had actually said something. "You're the first person to say that to me," I told her and she gave me a small smile. "Thank you. That means the world to me. I loved him and I'll miss him more than anything. I can't imagine what it will be like to walk past the bakery every day," I told her honestly.

"I'm sure that you'll find a way to live without him," a deep voice called and I looked over Alana's shoulder. Behind her was an older man, clearly Cato's father. He looked exactly like Dean, dark hair and blue eyes. My eyes narrowed at his words and I cocked my eyebrow at him. Perhaps he was who had given Cato his attitude. "You seem resourceful. Perhaps I might suggest a new way to walk through your District. It's nice to finally meet the girl who my son found himself taken with," he finally changed the subject, sensing my hesitance at talking about Peeta. "Thank you for saving him. I might be hard on him, but I don't know what I would have done if I had lost one of my kids," he told me and I nodded. So he was human.

Slowly I nodded at Damien, feeling a little overwhelmed. This was too much for one day. I was just ready to say goodbye to Cato and go home. "You're welcome. Honestly, I don't know why I saved him at the beginning of the Games," I admitted, realizing that I had caught the attention of the rest of the family. "I thought about letting him die but I couldn't. I thought that I made a mistake for a long time. But now I'm glad that I did save him," I admitted, smiling at Cato.

Two girls that looked to be about our age made their way up on stage and I recognized them immediately. They were the two girls from the locket he had worn. It was Skye and Julie. "We're glad that you made that decision as well," Damien said to me, bringing my attention back to the family in front of me.

He backed away from me and the Hadley family moved to let me walk up to the three friends. They were all standing together and I watched them from a slight distance. I didn't want to get too close and interrupt their moment together. "You're such an asshole you know!" Skye yelled at him as she gave him a good slap. I laughed as she pulled him into a hug afterwards. "God we love you but I can't believe what you said. That you would never touch either one of us or think of us like that? You lovable idiot," she growled at him.

It was extremely unsurprising that they had remembered that and I remembered what I had told them on camera. I had told them that if he made it back to them, to kill him for what he had said. "I hope you know that you had us scared to death!" Julie yelled to him and I smiled, they clearly cared about him. "I thought you were going to die. More than once too! You don't think about what you're doing. One of these days you're going to get yourself screwed up a damn creek with no one to save you," she snapped at him.

He smiled at the two girls and I shook my head as his usual smirk rose to his face. "I think I've already done that to myself Julie. I've missed your incessant nagging at me. And yes, I know that I nearly died. But I had someone to save me," he said to her, shooting me a small smile over her shoulder. "And Skye, you know that I would never do anything to either of you. I love you both but that might as well be like incest," he said with a tiny shudder and I rolled my eyes.

It was so typical of Cato to try and say something nice and then end up being an asshole. Skye turned back to me and I gave the girl a weak smile as she walked up to me. "It's so nice to meet you!" She squeaked before pulling me into a hug. I tensed at her sudden touch but gave her a light hug back. "Thank you for helping Cato. I know he can be an asshole sometimes but he really is a good guy. Everything that you saw in the Capitol was a front, "she told me and I nodded.

That was nothing that I didn't know. I didn't want to be rude to her but I knew everything about the way that he had acted during the Games. It was the same way that we all had acted. Fake. "I know that. I saw him at times when even the cameras weren't on us," I told her and she raised an eyebrow. I would tell her one day, but this was the wrong time. "I know that he has a real heart under that hard-ass exterior. Oh and don't take what he said in the arena personal. He said some pretty horrible things to me before the Games even started. I hated him and I wanted him to die, but I'm glad that he's here now," I told her with a small smile.

I could tell that she wanted to ask what he had done to me before the Games but I shook my head at her. I didn't want to focus on that, it had only been him trying to get in my head. Julie walked up to us and I gave her a tiny smile. "We're glad that he's here now too. It's nice to finally meet the girl that Cato might actually stick with. Usually he runs through them pretty fast," she told me with a scoff.

My eyebrows knitted at her words and I had to ball my hands together and bite my tongue. I would have loved to scream at her, but that wouldn't look good for me. I understood that she was protecting her friend but she could have gone about it differently. "Julie!" Skye yelled and I turned to the other girl. "Come on, the poor girl just got back from the Games. Be nice," she hissed at her friend.

Briefly, I darted my eyes back to Cato and I realized that he was watching us with a tense stare. He seemed like he was about to jump into the conversation but I shook my head at him. I wanted to try and be friends with Julie. She shook her head at me and sighed. "Sorry about that. I just know that every girl that Cato has brought around to us has only wanted the same thing. They wanted to watch him go into the Games and they wanted him to win. They got the money and fame from him winning," she told me and I nodded.

She wanted to protect her friend and that was noble. I understood why she had said what she had. It was the same type of thing that I would have said to someone had Katniss come back with some guy. It was the way that friends acted when they protected each other. "I would give anything to give up all of the fame that I got from the Games. I would love to be home with my family, the one that I have left. You know that I don't want that from Cato. I have the fame, I'm a Victor too. And now I have all of the money that I could ever need. I wish that I didn't have any of it," I told her and she nodded. "The only good thing that came out of this was him," I told her.

For the first time since she had talked to Cato, a smile graced her face and I nodded at her. "I'm glad to hear you say that," she said to me and I nodded. Cato pushed past her and the three of our heads whipped towards him. He had been speaking with his family happily, but now I saw that a worried look was on his face.

Right as I was about to ask him what he was staring at, he walked up to me and grabbed my arm, pulling me into him. Julie and Skye watched us with close eyes, clearly concerned at their friend's sudden demeanor change. "Hey, Clove's family is here," Cato told me and my heart stopped. They were here and I would have to speak with them. Good God, I didn't want to speak with them. I was perfectly content speaking with Cato's family and friends. "Give them your condolences. After you say goodbye to them you have to leave. Keep yourself on schedule to get back home. I know you don't want to be here. This isn't your home," he said to me with a sad smile.

I shook my head at him and grabbed the side of his face. He smiled at me and grabbed one of my hands, warming my heart. This was the person that Cato really was, and he was perfect. "But something that's here is," I told him and he gave me a small kiss. He pulled back from me and released my hand, but I grabbed it and pulled him back to me. "Come with me, please. I don't want to face them by myself," I begged him nervously.

It was obvious that he didn't want to make me face them but I knew that I would have to meet them by myself. No matter how uncomfortable it made me. "I can't. I've already said that I was sorry for her death," he told me and I nodded. It must have been while I was talking to Julie and Skye. "I have my family to focus on. Plus it will make you look bad if I go with you and if you keep them waiting. Go, Aspen. I'll be waiting right here," he told me and I nodded.

Weakly, I made my way over to where an angry looking family stood. They all had the same dark hair and eyes that Clove had, and the same harsh glare. She was practically a mirror image of her family. It seemed like she had a mother and father, as well as an older sister. "Hi. I don't really know what to say," I said to them, gaining no reaction. I sighed deeply and chose my words carefully. "I could say I'm sorry until the world ends but it wouldn't make any difference. Your daughter is gone but it wasn't me that killed her. She attacked me and I had nothing else that I could do. I tried to fight her but it was no use. She had me pinned and she made fun of a little girl that was killed. So Thresh killed her. I'm not sorry that she's gone, she tried to take my damn head off. But I am sorry that you lost a daughter," I said to them.

My apology wasn't really even an apology but it was better than nothing. Like I had said, Clove had tried to kill me, I wasn't sorry that she was dead. But I was sorry that they had lost a member of their family. The woman who I assumed to be Clove's mother scoffed and stood closer to her husband. "Your apology is not accepted," she growled at me and I nodded. I hadn't figured that they would accept it. "Do you know what it is like for a mother to lose her daughter? Especially to something that she trained so hard for. She lost to someone that didn't deserve to win," she told me and I felt my anger rise in my chest.

How could she think that I had ever even wanted to be here? All I had ever wanted was to ensure that Katniss, Gale, and Prim were safe. But I had put them in more danger with everything that I had done in the Capitol than they had ever been in. "Now imagine what it would be like to never know your parents. To know that they died to these Games. Think about how hard you would have fought to make it back home. There might not be a mother and father waiting for me back in District 12, but I still have a family. I deserved to make it home just as much as Clove did," I hissed at her family, hoping that they would see my side.

But they were just as Career minded as Clove had been. Her father stepped up to me and I felt my breath quicken. "No you didn't," he told me and I glared at him. I needed to get out of here soon. They were making me nervous and I could feel the panic beginning to set in.

Deciding that it was better that I back away now before I did something that I would regret I took a deep breath and nodded at her family. They were clearly angry and I didn't blame them. It was hard to lose a family member, that much I knew. But it was harder to never know one. I took one more deep sigh and gave her parents a small wave. "Sorry that you lost your daughter," I said to them and I heard her mother scoff. "I'll just take my leave now, I think," I said before turning back from them.

"You won't even apologize for what you did?" Her sister scoffed and I fought to stay planted in my place. She wasn't understanding that what I had done, I had been forced to do. I would have loved to let every one of those kids live, but that wasn't the way that this world worked. "You didn't even kill her, that asshole had to come and kill her for you," she continued and my face lit up. She would regret calling Thresh that. "Because you were too weak! I'm glad that he's dead. He deserved it. I just wish that you were dead too," she continued, the crowd hushing as her words got louder. "Or maybe the little girl, your friend's sister. None of you would be a loss to the world," she snapped.

White hot rage went flashing through me and my next movements were uncontrollable. Without warning, I flung myself onto Clove's sister and knocked her to the platform ground. "Fuck you!" I screamed at her as I punched her hard in the face. I felt her nose crack under my fist but I didn't stop. "Your sister was no loss to the world. She was cold and she was cruel. She was a terrible person that only knew how to fight. That was all that she was good for. And apparently she wasn't even good at that," I hissed at her.

I finally stopped my attack on her and looked down at her face. Blood was running down her face and her eyes were both swollen shut. I swallowed the lump that had risen in my throat and stared down at the girl. But as I went to get off of her she swung at me once more. Rage rising in me once more, I punched her again, watching as more blood began to fall from her nose. "Oh my God, get Aspen!" I could hear Carrie yell in the background over the shouts of the crowd.

As I pulled Clove's sisters hair so that her head lifted off of the ground I gave the girl a maniacal grin. She stared at me with the little sight that she had left and I could see her swollen lip tremble. "No damn it, let her beat the hell out of Dara," Skye called back to Carrie. So Dara was her name. An ugly name for an ugly girl. "She deserves it," Skye added on.

I noticed that the crowd had gone silent but it didn't stop me from curling my hands around Dara's hair. I pulled harder and harder on her hair, smirking as piece by piece it was pulled out. "Get the hell off of each other," I heard Cato growl before I was lifted off of the girl. I gulped when he shoved me back behind him, towering over the other girl. "Dara, you stay away from her. Clove was my friend and she's dead now. Get over it, she wasn't the best Tribute." Cato motioned back to me and I swallowed hard. "If you ever lay a hand on her again, I'll kill you. And now you know that I'm not kidding," he hissed at her.

His demeanor reminded me of the ruthless fighter that I had met in the Capitol and part of it reassured me. Dara weakly stood up and I watched as her family grabbed her and pulled her off of the stage. Everyone in the crowd was silent as Cato wrapped an arm around me and I gulped. What the hell had I done? "Alright kids, I think it's time to get a move on," Haymitch said, interrupting the silence. "We've caused enough of a disturbance in these people's day. And Aspen I think it's time that we got you on your way back to District 12. Say goodbye," he told me and I nodded, knowing not to say anything with the warning look in his eyes.

Cato pulled me over to where his family and friends stood, all waiting for me with sympathetic looks in their eyes. I was glad that they at least didn't look afraid of me or like they hated me. Cato's father and brother's both looked impressed with me, as did Skye and Julie. Alana and Carrie both looked like they wanted to cry for me. "Damn, those were some good hits," Julie said as she walked over to me and I laughed, giving the girl a small hug. Maybe we would be friends after all. "I can see why he likes you so much. I'm sorry for acting the way that I did earlier. You're good for him, but I'm not one to admit that," she told me and I gave her a small nod.

I turned away from her and was met face to face with Carrie. She gave me a small hug and I thanked her silently. She was a good person and I was sure that she was a good mother. "Have a safe trip back home, Aspen. It was nice to meet you. And don't worry about Dara, she deserved to get knocked on her ass," Carrie told me and I laughed. "She always thought she was Clove, but there was one difference. Clove could actually fight," she told me with a wink and I nodded.

Briefly I said goodbye to the rest of the Hadley family and I gave Skye a quick goodbye. Even Brutus gave me a pat on the back as I left the platform edge, complementing me on the hits. Enobaria joined him and I bade her a small goodbye before turning back to the train. Effie had already reembarked the train and Haymitch was waiting for me at the doors. "Hey, you alright?" I heard Cato ask me and I turned back to him with a small smile.

He brought me closer to him and I smacked him roughly in the shoulder. He cocked an eyebrow at me and I grinned at him. "That's the second time that you've asked me that. Don't tell me that you're getting all soft on me," I said to him and he laughed loudly. "I think I'd actually miss the old Cato, he was fun to screw with," I told him with a small wink.

In a typical Cato fashion he pushed out the back of my knee and caught me right before I fell. I could hear everyone around us laugh as I reached up to slap him. "Well I can offer to kill you if that would make things better," he said to me and I smiled. That was the stupid Cato that I had stupidly fallen in love with. He pushed me back up and the two of us stared at each other for a moment. "Hey, I'll see you soon, alright? What do we have, like five months until we see each other again?" He asked me.

The breath left my throat as I thought about what would happen when we did see each other again. I would get to be with him for a few hours, but then I would be delivered to Seneca Crane. Shuddering slightly, I shook my head and smiled at Cato. "For the Victory Tour. Where we have to say that we're sorry that everyone's kids are dead but we needed to do it. We saw how well my apology just worked out. How many people do you think that I'll fight on that tour?" I asked him sadly.

"I'm gonna go with four," he told me with a dead serious look. The two of us stared at each other for a moment, neither one of us smiling or betraying any hint of emotion. Finally though, he smiled at me and began to laugh.

I rolled my eyes at him and slapped his chest. Although the slap had done pretty much nothing other than sting my hand. He was like hitting a damn brick wall and he knew it. He began to laugh even louder and I grunted at him. "Shut up. You know I'll actually miss your dumb ass," I said truthfully.

He was a pain in the ass but there would be some part of me that would really miss the annoying Victor. He had ways of getting me to talk or getting under my skin that no one else had ever been able to do. But he also gave me the butterflies and made me happier than anyone else had ever known how to do. "You know I'll actually miss you too," he said to me and I smiled. We had sure come a long way in just a few short weeks. "Maybe just as much as I'll miss that cave," he told me with a smirk.

And maybe not. I rolled my eyes at him and thought back to the overconfident Tribute that I had met only three weeks prior. I still saw the attractive, confident, young man but there was something different about him now. He seemed older and wiser. He wasn't as quick to act and he was more careful about what he said. He seemed like the type of person who had seen too much. "Watch it on the damn re-runs. God you're such an ass. Why do I love you?" I asked with the roll of my eyes.

He grabbed me by the waist and I struggled against him for a moment. But we both knew that I wasn't serious about trying to get away from him. He gave me a smirk and pulled me close to him, ruffling my hair. "I love you too, sweetheart."

Pushing my hair back in place, I forced him to let go of me and I took a step back. He had a fond look on his face as he watched me and I smiled at him. I couldn't believe that I had fallen for him, but I had. And now I had to leave him. But at least while I was gone from him, I would be back with my family. It was the one thing that made leaving him okay. "I guess I should let you be with your family now. Besides, I have somewhere that I need to be," I said, looking off of the platform and away towards where District 12 lay in wait.

He smiled at me as I turned back to him and I knew that he knew all that I wanted was to go home. "Go home, Aspen," he told me as he gave me a small kiss on the forehead. "I'll see you soon. Be with your family and write to me," he told me and I nodded. I would be sure to write to both Cato and Finnick while I was back in District 12. "It might help me, it's been forever since I've actually had to write something. I love you," he told me and I grinned.

"How unsurprising," I said, referring to his earlier comment about helping him write. It was so typical that the Academy would teach them everything to do with keeping them alive during a fight, but nothing with real life skills. How to read and write and communicate verbally with others. "I love you too," I told him and I saw the smirk on his face turn into a real smile. "I'm glad that you're back with your family. Home is where the heart is," I told him honestly.

His smile faded slightly but I still saw it in his eyes. He grabbed my hands and pulled me a little closer to him and I smiled. "But a piece of it isn't here," he told me softly and I felt my heart warm. His lips met mine and I smiled into the kiss, attempting to black out the roars of the crowd and the shouts of disgust from Aiden.

An unfamiliar voice roared up through a microphone and I pulled away from Cato. Haymitch grabbed my arm and pulled me away from Cato. Both of us kept our hands together as long as we could, but finally the distance was too much and our hands fell apart. Cato gave me a small wave and I returned it as I was forced to stand at the doors to the train. "District 2! Let's give one final hand for the newest Victor's! Aspen Antaeus and Cato Hadley!" The mayor of District 2 called. The crowds roared once more and I gave the Hadley family one last wave. "We're glad to have you home Cato! And Aspen, we will see you in a few months!" He called out before I was pushed back into the train and the doors were sealed behind me.

The crowd continued to yell as the train slid out of the station and I bid a silent goodbye to Cato. I would see him soon. With a small sigh I took a seat on the orange couch and kicked my feet onto the table. There was nothing more that I needed to hear and with a ride long ride to District 12 I might as well sleep. "Well, that was nice and entertaining. Thank you for the show, Aspen," Haymitch told me and I rolled my eyes at him. "When I said to be charming, that wasn't really what I had in mind. Although, it is is District 2. Maybe they like that kind of stuff," he said with the cock of his shoulders.

He took a seat next to me and I kicked his legs off of the table. He laughed and I rolled my eyes. I wasn't really sure if Haymitch was like a father to me or an annoying older brother. "Can it, Haymitch," I said and he looked over at me. "She shouldn't have come after me. I would think that trying to attack a new Victor probably would have been a bad idea. But whatever, I don't care. Let's just get home," I said and he nodded at me, shutting his eyes.

"Finally, something that I can get on board with," he said as I settled back into the couch. I was exhausted and I wanted nothing more than to sleep for a month. Maybe when I got back home that's what I would do. I shut my eyes and gave in to the yawn that had been threatening to escape my mouth for hours. As I settled back into the chair I let sleep overtake me as my thoughts drifted back to the forests and people that awaited me back home.

I sat bolt upright when a hand laid itself on my shoulder and I was met with Effie's startled face. She backed off from me slightly and gave me a wide smile that I fought to return. At least I hadn't slapped her. "Aspen dear, wake up. Sorry I didn't mean to startle you. I just thought you might want an update on where we are," she told me and I straightened in the couch. "Welcome home, Aspen. We're pulling into the station now. Your family is on the platform now," she told me with a wide smile.

Nearly bowling her over in the process I jumped up from the couch and dashed over to the doors. I felt the train slowing down and I could hear the screams of District 12 outside. "Calm down girl. They ain't gonna open just because you're excited," Haymitch told me and I laughed lightly. "We all want this to be over. It's been a long three weeks. I just want to drown myself in my drinks. Oh, before we get off," he said and I turned back to him. "Whenever you need someone, I'm here. You need someone to come talk to and figure things out with, my door is always open," he told me and I smiled at him.

In the time that I had known Haymitch, that was probably the nicest thing that he had ever said to me. I grabbed him around the torso and gave him a quick hug. "Thank you, Haymitch. I honestly couldn't have done this without you," I told him and he nodded. Before turning back to the doors I glanced back at Effie and gave her a little smile. "And Effie, I'm sorry for not behaving like I should have and causing so many problems. I know that we didn't always get along, but thank you. You believed in me even when I didn't believe in myself," I told her and I saw the small glisten of tears in the corners of her eyes.

She teetered up to me and I groaned when she pulled me in for a bone crushing hug. Damn, she was stronger than I thought she would be. "Oh! I will miss you dear," she said, pulling away from me, the tears now closer to falling than they had before. "Now go! Be with your family and head on out before I cry. This makeup isn't waterproof. I can't believe that I didn't wear waterproof makeup!" She cried as the doors opened and I laughed loudly. Typical Effie.

The doors slid open and I smiled as I was met with the platform and roaring crowd. The scent of the pine and oak trees filled my nose and I smiled. The colors were so much duller here than they were in the Capitol and the people were so plain, but it was perfect. I let my eyes scan through the crowd and I gave Madge a little smile. She blew me a little kiss and I laughed. Next to her was Greasy Mae who was smiling up at me like I was some god. Just behind them was the Mellark's and I felt my throat tighten. They looked heartbroken but the small nod that his family gave me made my heart lift. They knew that I had tried. "Oh my God! Aspen!" A loud voice called and I turned away from the crowd.

A little blonde girl came rushing forward and tears immediately began to fall. It was Prim. She dashed up to me and I caught her in my arms, dropping to my knees on the platform. "Prim!" I screamed, not bothering to hold back the tears. I had proved to them that I was tough, I had earned this. "God, I love you so much! It's OK, you're fine. I'm fine. I'm back. I'm never leaving you again," I told her as I pulled back and looked into her eyes. Her blue eyes were watery but they were full of happiness. "I'm so sorry sweetheart. I'm sorry for scaring you. I'll never do that to you again, understand?" I asked her and she nodded.

The crowd had quieted a little since I had gotten off of the train so that they could hear my exchange with Prim and I heard many aww's at our private conversation. She cried into my shoulder and I pushed her hair off of her face with a small smile. She was here, she was safe. And I was alive. "I missed you so much, I'm so sorry!" She sobbed at me.

I pushed her off of my shoulder and forced her to look into my eyes. Her nose was a bright red and I wiped the tears out of her eyes. "Hey, it wasn't your fault. Never think that this was your fault, OK?" I asked her and she nodded weakly. "I'm back here and that's all that matters. Now let me go say hi to everyone else, OK?" I asked her and she nodded.

But was there anyone else even here? I hadn't bothered to look past Prim if anyone else was on the platform. All I had been focused on was her, to make sure that she was here. "God you're so stupid!" I heard a loud female voice call and I smirked. I would know that scolding tone anywhere. It was Katniss. I turned to her and smiled lightly. "Why the hell did you do that? You should have let me volunteer! And what the hell happened to killing him, huh? I can't believe you're such an idiot! You nearly died!" She said and I laughed.

Part of me had thought that she would have the same reaction to my return as Prim but the rational part of me had known that there was a fat chance of that. I brought her into a hug and relaxed when she hugged me back. "I missed you too, Cat," I told her as I released her and saw that a smile had risen on her face. "You know why I did it. I wanted to make sure that you were safe, I wanted to keep Prim safe. Sue me. I'm back here safe and sound," I told her and she rolled her eyes at me, knowing that she had no argument.

I heard heels clicking on the stage and I turned back to properly introduce Effie to my family. But to my surprise it wasn't Effie, it was Ms. Everdeen. "Welcome back, sweetheart," she told me and I nodded at her, giving her a small hug. "Thank you so much for everything that you did for my girls. You're one of mine too, you know that. You always have a family with us," she told me.

My heart warmed as I nodded at her. She had almost always known exactly what to say to make me feel better. She had always been the mother that I had never gotten to know. But now I felt like I knew my mother better than ever. No matter how awful it was, I shared an experience with her. "Thank you Ms. Everdeen," I told her with a small smile.

She gave me a knowing smile and shook her head. I cocked my head at her when I saw that she was looking for over fondly. "You know, I think that mom has a little nicer ring to it. And it's a lot shorter," she told me and my eyebrows shot to my forehead. Had she just told me to start calling her mom? I had never expected that. "Only if you want to, I know that no one can replace your mother. But I've tried to raise you the way that she would have," she said to me and I smiled at her.

Ms. Everdeen looked a little regretful, like she had made the wrong decision to tell me to call her mother. Would I? Would my real mother have been okay with me calling her that? She would have only wanted me to be happy and if that meant with a family that wasn't really mine, she would have been just fine. "You've done an excellent job. Mom," I added and her grin went wide. She gave me one more smile before stepping off to the side and my eyes went wide. He was here. "Gale!" I yelled as I ran up to him.

"Hey Tiger," he laughed as I ran up to him. Without thinking, I jumped into his arms and he laughed as he caught me in them. I wrapped my legs around him and buried my face into his shoulder. He would never give me the same feelings that Cato did, but I would always love him. "God, you're here. I knew that you'd make it back. I knew that you'd come back to me. Back to us," he told me as he brushed my hair back and I dropped off of him with a big smile. "You smell weird. And your skin is really soft," he said as he ran over my hands and I nodded. That was all courtesy of the Capitol. "There are no scars on your hands," he noted as he turned them over.

I nodded at him and sighed. I would miss those scars but I couldn't get them back. I would just have to make new ones. "Courtesy of the Capitol. All of it," I told him and his eyebrows knitted in anger. "Don't worry, I can get the smell back and I'm sure that you'll have me all bruised and banged up in no time," I joked with him and he laughed lightly. "I love you, Gale. I'm sorry for having to put you through all of this," I told him and he pulled me into a tight hug.

It was the same type of hug that he would give me when I was a kid and had hurt myself. He gave me a small kiss on the top of my head and I smiled. This was everything that I needed. Not the money or the fame, I just needed them. "What I went through was nothing compared to what you went through," he told me and I nodded silently.

After a moment Gale released me and I leaned onto him slightly as the crowd cheered behind us. Prim came up between the two of us and I gave her a small smile, pulling her into the side of us. Ms. Everdeen, or my mother, came up behind us and laid her hand on our shoulders and Katniss came up to my front. She grabbed my hand and I smiled at her. "So what now guys? Where do we go from here? Should we go home?" She asked me and I looked over to Victor's Village.

Haymitch was standing right in front of me and he turned back. He gave me a big smile and a thumbs up and I blushed. Effie was behind me, standing at the entrance to the train giving me a huge smile, wiping tears from her eyes. All around me were the people who I would have, and nearly did, die for. It was the most comfortable that I had been in weeks and for the first time in weeks, I was truly safe. I was in my element and I would stay here. Even though Cato wasn't here, this was where I belonged. I turned back around to face Katniss and I gave her hand a tight squeeze. "I am home," I said with the biggest smile on my face any of them had ever seen.

A/N: So that's it guys! I hope you've enjoyed Revenge and not to worry, there is still much more of Aspen's story to come! So I'm thinking that I will probably make two more stories. One will coincide with the events of Catching Fire, or at least Aspen's point of view in the story. And then the other will coincide with Mockingjay, I will probably cram both movies into one story. It will more than likely be the longest of the stories, but I hope that you guys don't have a problem with that. Anyways, I'm so sorry about how long this update took! I have been having a hard time in my classes lately and I was in a bad car crash. I'm fine but it really hindered my writing time and really my motivation to do anything. But I'm back and better than ever! And on the bright side, today is my birthday! As for the next story, when I have the first chapter written and the story published, I'll make a last author's note here. But until then, let me know how you liked this ending and tell me what you'd like to see in the next story! I love you guys and thank you so much for all of the follows and favorites. And as always thank you for the reviews from **Shizu Uchiha, Radio Free Death, justchildrenplayingsoldiers, SlyviaHunterOfArtemis, Perrie Jayne, Guest, CrumbleCookies, SecretReader101, Guest, crumblecookies,** and **Guest**! Also, this chapter was an immense 29 thousand words! Thank you for sticking with me and I'll see you all in a few weeks! -A


	22. Author's Note (Please Read) 2

Hey guys, just letting everyone know that as long as I can get it to upload onto the site, I will have the first chapter of the sequel of Revenge up! The name of the story is Revenge, and I hope you all will like it as much as you enjoyed Revenge. You can find the new story on my page. Only the first chapter is up at the moment, but it is a long chapter! Take a look guys, and please enjoy! Thank you for sticking with me! -A


End file.
